Quelqu'un pour qui tuer
by Ardha
Summary: Voldemort est mort, le Ministère est tombé et Harry s'ennuie. Il s'ennuie tellement qu'il décide de tout laisser en plan et d'aller se venger des Dursley. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que cette petite entorse à son emploi du temps chargé puisse changer sa vie à tout jamais. Et pourtant... /!\T1, Pas besoin d'avoir vu Hannibal, DARK!Harry, Lire AVERTISSEMENTS à l'intérieur/!\
1. Prologue

**Note :** Cette histoire est **terminée** , elle possède 19 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis, sans doute dans l'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Série : Quelqu'un pour qui… Tome 1 : Quelqu'un pour qui tuer.

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Cette histoire est réservée à un public averti. Elle contient du slash (relations entre hommes) et plus précisément un Threesome (trio). Il y a pleins de sous-entendus sexuels et des relations sexuelles explicites. C'est un Dark!Harry et un Dark!A-peu-près-tout-le-monde. Les personnages sont donc OOC et plutôt timbrés. Présence de Violences physiques et morales, Assassinats, Cannibalisme, Gore, Drame, Humour noir (voir très noir…) et Langage vulgaire.**

 **Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir vu la série Hannibal pour comprendre la fiction et si besoin (à votre demande), je mettrai au prochain chapitre ou celui d'après, l'histoire rapide des personnages de la série.**

.

* * *

.

 **Réservé à un public averti**

 **(lire attentivement AVERTISSEMENTS)**

.

* * *

.

 **Prologue**

\- Je m'ennuie.

La voix d'Harry Potter résonna dans la salle, grande et vide. Dehors, le soleil tapait contre les fenêtres et éclairait la pièce d'une douce lumière enchanteresse. Avec une moue dégoutée, Harry se dit qu'il devrait peut-être faire installer des rideaux noirs et opaques, histoire de créer _une ambiance_. Ou peut-être pas, c'était pire comme ça finalement.

La salle ressemblait beaucoup à une salle de bal. Peut-être parce que c'en était une, à la base. Le sol était de marbre blanc et ses murs reluisaient de dorures à faire pâlir d'envie les anciens rois Moldus. C'était doux, enchanteur, ravissant et vraiment _lumineux_. Ça résonnait aussi beaucoup à cause du plafond immense si semblable aux basiliques moldues qu'il était allé visiter quand il était encore qu'un gosse.

Harry posa son poing serré contre sa joue et soupira, les yeux balayant la pièce vide qui s'étendait devant lui.

\- Je m'ennuie, répéta-t-il, exaspéré.

Un grognement un peu blasé retentit à côté de lui et un léger sourire ironique vint chatouiller ses lèvres. Gardant sa jambe gauche passée par-dessus l'accoudoir de son siège, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un trône doré, Harry se tourna vers l'investigateur de ce son insolent, appuyant son menton dans la paume de sa main.

A côté de lui, dans un siège plus sobre et plus petit, Ron Weasley était plongé dans un grimoire qui semblait tout, sauf intéressant. Avec un petit geste de sa main libre, Harry fit claquer magiquement le grimoire, manquant de le refermer sur le nez du rouquin qui le sauva grâce à un réflexe de survit.

\- Harry ! dit-il, clairement énervé. J'étais en train de lire ce truc !

\- Et c'était quoi ? _«_ _Comment faire revenir les morts à la vie pour pouvoir les baiser ? »_

Ron haussa un sourcil à son attention et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus amer.

\- C'était bas, ça. Et je tiens à te faire remarquer que tu deviens vulgaire quand tu t'ennuies, mon cher _ami_.

\- Rien à foutre, répliqua Harry avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. Si tu veux vraiment la faire revenir je peux te prêter la pierre de résurrection.

Ron secoua un peu la tête, faisant virevolter ses boucles rousses autour de son visage pâle. Il baissa les yeux vers le grimoire posé maintenant sur ses genoux et caressa presque amoureusement la couverture en cuir.

\- Elle ne serait pas vraiment là, chuchota-t-il malheureux. C'est ce que dit le comte des Trois Frères. Cadmus Peverell s'est suicidé pour rejoindre sa fiancée, même après l'avoir ramenée dans le monde des vivants avec la pierre.

\- Je connais l'histoire, trancha Harry sèchement.

Il balança sa jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir pour pouvoir se redresser de toute sa taille contre le dossier du trône. Ses yeux verts tombèrent sur une tâche sombre à quelque mètre de lui et il prit note d'en parler avec les elfes de maisons plus tard.

\- Cadmus était un pauvre homme arrogant qui avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Il était désespéré et il pensait pouvoir défier la Mort impunément. Nous connaissons les risques, nous savons ce que nous faisons, contrairement à lui. De plus, Peverell ne disposait que de la pierre alors que j'ai en ma possession les trois Reliques. Je suis le Maître de la Mort.

Les derniers mots se répercutèrent contre les murs de la salle et il lui sembla qu'il pouvait encore entendre leurs échos alors qu'il se levait gracieusement, ses robes noires volant autour de lui. Harry contourna son trône et s'approcha de Ron, toujours assis. Les yeux bleus du rouquin suivirent chacun de ses gestes mais il était calme et ne ressentait aucune peur quand Harry tendit doucement les mains jusqu'à prendre en coupe ses joues pâles. Les longs doigts froids du brun caressèrent brièvement sa peau avant qu'il ne raffermisse son geste et qu'il soulève son visage pour ancrer ses beaux yeux verts dans les siens.

\- Tu n'as qu'un mot à me dire et j'essaierai de la ramener. Tu m'as suivi et aidé depuis des années, tu mérites une récompense…

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour obtenir quoi que ce soit.

Harry sourit, d'un doux sourire comme il le faisait _avant_ et il inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Je sais. C'est pour cela que je te l'offre. Tu le mérites plus que quiconque alors dis-le moi et je mettrai tout en œuvre pour qu'elle soit là, avec toi.

\- Elle me manque, chuchota Ron en baissant brièvement les yeux.

Les doigts sur ses joues s'enfoncèrent un peu dans sa peau et il sentit les lèvres de son ami effleurer son front, aussi doucement que le vent. Ron soupira de bien-être et frissonna quand les mains quittèrent son visage.

\- Elle me manque aussi.

Le jeune homme brun s'éloigna de lui, le bas de ses robes trainant sur le sol immaculé. Il descendit les deux petites marches et s'avança dans la salle de bal. Quand il se retourna enfin, il écarta les bras et tourna sur lui-même majestueusement, tel le maître qu'il était dans ces lieux.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon frère. Je t'offrirai ce qui te fera plaisir. Si tu veux une salle rempli d'or, je te la donnerai. Si tu veux voir la lune, je t'y emmènerai. Si tu veux un harem, je t'achèterai les meilleurs amants du monde entier. Si tu veux retourner dans le passé, je t'offrirai le retourneur de temps le plus puissant jamais créé. Si tu veux traverser le temps sans vieillir, je te rendrai immortel.

Le rire de Ron coupa la tirade d'Harry qui le regarda fixement, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu n'es pas un dieu, Harry ! La moitié de ce que tu viens de proposer n'est même pas réalisable.

\- Je _suis_ un dieu, répliqua calmement Harry. Je peux tout t'offrir en un claquement de doigt. Dis un mot, Ronald, et le monde sera à tes pieds.

Le rouquin s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, son index frottant son menton. Tout ce que lui proposait Harry était alléchant et peut-être que s'ils avaient encore été à l'époque de Poudlard, il aurait accepté un de ces cadeaux. Mais ils avaient vingt-deux ans maintenant – ils avaient évolué tant physiquement que moralement. L'or ne l'intéressait plus – surement parce qu'il avait déjà plus d'or qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Voir la lune ne l'avait jamais tenté. Retourner dans le passé et être immortel pouvaient s'avérer dangereux et douloureux. Après la guerre qu'ils avaient traversée, le danger et la douleur ne l'attiraient pas particulièrement. Il n'y avait que le harem qui pouvait être vraiment séduisant mais Ron avait déjà ce dont il avait besoin, merci bien. Quand au fait de _la_ revoir, Ron ne se faisait pas d'illusion, cela était impossible et il ne voulait pas que son ami sombre dans la folie en essayant de la faire revenir. Et même si elle lui manquait, il avait réussi à se faire une raison. Il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

\- Rien de tout cela ne m'intéresse, souffla Ron.

Un muscle de la mâchoire d'Harry tressauta et il fronça les sourcils. Il était prêt à lui offrir le monde – il _pouvait_ lui offrir le monde. Alors pourquoi ne demandait-il rien ? Pourquoi refusait-il tout ce qu'il lui offrait ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches, se tracassa Harry.

Avec grâce et une légèreté presque surnaturelle, il se laissa tomber au sol, ses robes s'étalant autour de lui dans un cercle parfait. Il s'assit en tailleur, posa son coude sur son genou et appuya sa joue contre son poing serré, dardant sur son rouquin d'ami un regard perplexe. Il ferait tout pour lui. Pour ce frère qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné et qui l'avait suivi alors que la menace qu'était Voldemort planait sur eux.

\- Je ne cherche rien.

\- Veux-tu que je fasse venir ta famille ?

Un éclair de douleur passa dans les prunelles bleues et Harry garda un visage impassible en l'observant en silence. Toujours assis au milieu de la grande salle, il put sentir l'exact moment où Ronald referma tous les souvenirs qu'il avait _d'avant_ , quand il voyait encore sa famille.

\- Non, dit-il fermement. Ma famille est très bien où elle se trouve.

\- Tu veux dire loin de nous ?

Ron se redressa dans son siège et croisa les mains sur ses genoux après avoir poser le grimoire au sol. Sans jamais quitter le quitter des yeux, il assena sèchement :

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire.

Harry eut une moue déçue. Il les aurait bien revus, lui. Tous ses rouquins qui avaient été un peu comme sa famille à l'époque de Poudlard. Il aurait pu les inviter au Manoir. Molly, Charlie, George et Ginny : il n'était pas sûr qu'ils répondraient à son invitation, cependant. Les autres – Arthur, Bill et Fred – étaient morts lors de la guerre contre Voldemort, dans des circonstances atroces. Harry en frissonnait encore.

\- Alors que veux-tu ? Je m'ennuie, je veux faire quelque chose.

\- Je croyais que tu étais un dieu, raya Ron. Les dieux ne s'ennuient pas.

\- Bien sûr que si. Que crois-tu qu'ils font depuis qu'ils ont créé le monde ? Ils s'ennuient. Je suis sûr que les maladies, les catastrophes naturelles et toutes ces choses ne sont que les conséquences de leur ennuie. Par exemple, là, tout de suite, je serais prêt à déverser un nouveau virus sur toute l'Angleterre juste pour me divertir.

\- Tous les dieux ne sont pas comme toi, mon ami.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira. Il avait vraiment envie de faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Depuis près de quatre ans, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui. Toutes ses journées avaient été très chargées et ce n'était pas rare de le voir debout trois jours d'affilés, sans avoir pris une minute de sommeil tant il y avait de choses à faire. Et maintenant… maintenant tout était réglé, tout était en place et lui s'ennuyait.

\- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t…

Harry arrêta d'écouter son ami et baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Une marque blanche – vieillit par le temps – encerclait son poignet. Il n'y avait pas fait attention depuis des lustres. Elle était juste là, elle faisait partie de lui depuis toujours, lui semblait-il. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il se venge. Après tout, quand il pleurait sous les coups de Vernon, il s'était juré qu'un jour ils paieraient pour tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. C'était peut-être le bon moment.

\- Je vais aller du côté Moldu.

Il y eut un silence. Harry releva les yeux vers Ron, pour le découvrir avec un air perplexe sur le visage. _Pourquoi ?_ semblait être imprimé sur son front. Harry lui adressa un sourire en coin, mi-séducteur mi-cruel. C'était un rictus qui mettait mal à l'aise les gens, à raison surement puisque cela finissait rarement bien quand il le faisait.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand un coup fut frappé à la porte. Se retournant rapidement vers le battant, Harry fronça les sourcils, le visage fermé de toutes expressions.

\- Oui ! dit-il d'une voix claire et forte.

Il ne daigna même pas se lever, se contentant d'être à demi-tourné vers la porte en bois alors qu'elle s'ouvrait lentement. Il sourit quand Dean entra, les vêtements déchirés et du sang coulant de son avant bras. Le métis tenait en respect un autre homme, sale et mal en point. Une barbe poivre et sel mangeait la moitié de son visage ravagé par la faim et la fatigue. Des guenilles recouvraient son corps maigre et fébrile. Ses cheveux anciennement couleur paille étaient maintenant ternes, gris et gras. Ses yeux noirs ressemblaient à ceux d'une biche prise dans les phrases d'une voiture moldue alors qu'ils tombaient sur Harry, toujours à terre. Autrefois, cet homme avait été beau – dans son style – maintenant il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

\- Harry, salua Dean avec une voix rauque.

\- Bon travail, Dean. Va à l'infirmerie et demande à Neville de te soigner cette vilaine coupure au bras. Je m'en occupe.

Le métis s'inclina légèrement et sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste. Harry se leva facilement et sourit en avançant vers l'homme affamé, comme on aurait sourit à un vieil ami perdu de vue depuis des années.

\- Barty ! s'écria-t-il en écartant les bras, la traine noire de sa robe coulant derrière lui. Ça fait tellement de temps que je te cherche.

Quand il fut assez près, Harry le prit délicatement dans ses bras, souriant en sentant l'homme trembler dans son étreinte. Il tapota doucement son dos et le serra un peu plus fort. Lorsqu'il s'écarta – quelques longues secondes plus tard – il garda ses mains sur les épaules frêles, le maintenant dans son espace personnel.

\- L-L-Lord-d, bafouilla Barty d'une voix cassée. Je-Je suis d-d-désolé.

\- Chuuuut, souffla Harry en inclina la tête sur le côté. Appelle-moi Harry, juste Harry. Et je sais que tu es désolé.

\- J-J-Je ne v-voulais p-pas, j-je v-vous le j-jure, Ha-Harry.

Sans répondre, l'ancien Gryffondor glissa sa main sur le cou de l'homme, puis sur sa joue pour finalement passer ses doigts dans les mèches ternes et grasses. Il ancra ses yeux verts dans ceux délavés qui l'imploraient en silence et il lui sourit de nouveau.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il lentement, comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant.

Barty hocha si rapidement de la tête qu'Harry n'aurait pas été étonné d'entendre ses vertèbres craquer sous le mouvement brusque. Une mèche de cheveux passa par-dessus son épaule et vint barrer son visage. Harry la remit derrière son oreille et tapota ensuite la joue maigre.

\- Parfait. Tu sais également que tu ne peux échapper à ton destin ?

\- L-L-Lord-d, s'il…

\- Harry, coupa le brun avec un regard plus dur.

Barty frissonna plus violemment et essaya de se dégager de son étreinte mais Harry resserra son emprise, enfonçant ses doigts si fortement dans sa peau qu'il parvint à toucher ses os. Barty grimaça sous la douleur, implora Harry du regard puis geignit quand il comprit. Harry se délecta de ce moment, sentant son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que l'homme qu'il tenait comprenait ce qui allait se passer.

\- Qu'aurait fait ton ancien maître ? chuchota Harry en se rapprochant assez pour le lui murmurer à l'oreille. Qu'aurait-il fait aux personnes comme toi ?

\- I-Il les aurait e-enfermés dans l-les c-cachots, sanglota Barty, la peur faisant tressauter sa voix.

Harry sourit une nouvelle fois avant de s'écarter de lui.

\- Alors je suis moins clément que lui, assena-t-il durement.

Sans un regard pour lui, il se dirigea vers la porte avec une prestance à faire pâlir d'envie feu Severus Snape. Seul le bruit de ses robes l'accompagna dans son cheminement vers la sortie rythmé aux sons des sanglots de Barty qui était tombé à genoux dès l'instant où il l'avait relâché.

Avant de poser sa main sur la poignée, Harry se retourna vers Ron qui s'était levé de son siège.

\- Je serai absent quelques heures. Tu es responsable de tout ce qui arrivera pendant mon absence. Tu comprends ?

Le rouquin inclina une seule et uniquement fois son visage. Harry savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème – pas tant que Ron était au commande. Après tout, même s'il n'était pas le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, il était cependant un très bon stratège et il avait un charisme impressionnant quand il le voulait. Harry lui sourit, attrapa la poignée et ouvrit le battant. Avant de sortir définitivement de la salle du trône, il se retourna une dernière fois, un rictus inquiétant déformant les traits de son visage.

\- Oh et Ron ? Tue-le.

.

* * *

.

Voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire. Ça annonce la couleur, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous n'avez pas encore lu les **avertissements, je vous invite à aller jeter un coup d'œil** rapide en haut du chapitre, c'est important pour que vous sachiez dans quoi vous vous lancez.

Je dois vous dire que **je suis fière de cette histoire** et que j'ai hâte de connaître vos réactions qui seront, je l'espère, aussi enthousiasmes que les retours que j'en ai pu avoir de mes « Bêtas lectrices » (qui sont mes amies, du coup, est-ce biaisé ?)… Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, je suis tout ouïe !

Une nouvelle fois, je vous invite à lire les avertissements et surtout n'hésitez pas à me **demander une petite mise à jour pour Hannibal** si vous ne connaissez pas la série. Ce n'est pas important que vous l'ayez vue ou pas, mais ça peut toujours être sympa de connaître un peu l'histoire des personnages.

Le chapitre 1 arrivera **mercredi prochain** , soit le **8/02**.

Bonne journée les gens :)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancez ! Merci :)**

 **RAR :**

 _ **Cathy :**_ _Coucou ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était si rare un vrai dark !Harry mais d'après les nombreux commentaires, je ne peux que revoir mon avis ! x) A moins que tu ne parles du Crossover Hannibal/HP parce que c'est qu'en Français, il n'en existe qu'une et que celles en anglais ont souvent été abandonnées… J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Résumé série Hannibal :** Je ne savais pas comment faire cela mais finalement, j'ai opté pour un bref résumé de tous les personnages importants et une vue d'ensemble sur la situation globale où se situe l'histoire. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu Hannibal pour comprendre, il suffit de voir les persos comme des OC mais si certains d'entre vous veulent voir la série, je les invite à regarder d'abord et à lire ensuite parce qu'il y a de petits spoilers plutôt important (sauf si savoir des choses sur la série ne vous dérange pas pour ensuite la regarder !)

 **\- Hannibal Lecter** (joué par Mads Mikkelson) : Psychiatre d'environ 40ans, avant de se tourner vers la psychiatre, il était chirurgien. Il est grand, aux cheveux châtain clair, aux yeux bruns et aux traits plutôt dur (si vous voulez voir à quoi il ressemble, chercher l'acteur cité plus haut). Il aime porter des costumes sur-mesure (qui lui vont diablement bien, si vous voulez mon avis ^^). C'est un fin gourmet et un excellent cuisinier. A ses heures perdues, c'est un tueur en série cannibale plus connu sous le nom de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Il déteste l'impolitesse et la grossièreté chez les gens mais il adore la musique d'opéra et faire de grands diners où il fait manger de la viande humaine à l'insu de ses invités. C'est un psychopathe et un sociopathe de haut niveau, il aime manipuler les gens et ne sait pas faire preuve d'empathie, même minime. Il devient le psychiatre de Will (il est très intéressé et intrigué par l'empathie de Will), puis son ami, puis il tombe amoureux de lui. Dans la série, leur relation est vraiment malsaine avec des tentatives de meurtre, des emprisonnements, etc… Dans ma fiction, même si les débuts étaient plutôt malsain, maintenant leur relation est tout à fait saine et forte.

\- **William « Will » Graham** : (joué par Hugh Dancy) :, Il est professeur de Criminologie à l'Académie du FBI à Quantico, sans être Agent Spécial parce qu'il a échoué aux tests psychologiques. Il devient consultant pour le FBI lorsque Jack Crawford (voir plus bas) vient le chercher pour une affaire. Il n'est d'abord pas très enthousiasme puis finit par accepter de se rendre sur les lieux du crime. C'est un empathe exceptionnel qui lui donne la possibilité de se mettre à la place des tueurs pour comprendre leur motivation et leur fonctionnement. Il a le béguin pour Alana Bloom avant de rencontrer Hannibal qui devient son psychiatre pour être certain qu'il puisse aller sur le terrain. Après plusieurs semaines, Will découvre qu'Hannibal est l'Eventreur. Dans la série, cette révélation se passe plutôt mal et leur relation en pâtit. Dans ma fiction, Will l'a prit plutôt bien et leur relation a évolué à partir de ce moment là. (Description physique : moins grand qu'Hannibal, yeux bleus, brun avec les cheveux légèrement bouclés, aux traits plutôt doux ! Il a environ 34ans)

 **\- Jack Crawford** :(joué par Laurence Fishburne) C'est un Agent Spécial du FBI d'une quarantaine d'année, plus précisément, c'est un profileur et il est à la tête du département des sciences du comportement. Il est obsédé par l'Éventreur de Chesapeake qui joue avec lui. C'est lui qui va chercher Will pour le ramener sur le terrain, contre l'avis d'Alana Bloom. Il présente Dr Lecter à Will pour qu'il devienne son psychiatre et il va être impuissant devant leur relation grandissante comme un spectateur passif. Il a une dent personnelle contre l'Éventreur à cause d'une vieille affaire et il ne veut pas abandonner. Sa femme s'appelle Phyllis mais il la surnomme Bella. Description physique : grand, peau noir, cheveux courts, yeux noirs.

\- **Alana Bloom** : (jouée par Caroline Dhavernas) Elle est psychiatre, professeur de psychologie, consultant au FBI et c'est une ancienne élève du Dr Lecter. C'est une amie et une collègue de Will Graham. Elle aime Will, allant même jusqu'à l'embrasser, mais ne veut pas de relation avec lui à cause de son instabilité mentale. Elle évite même de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, seule, pour ne pas le psychanalyser à cause de ses sentiments. Elle est contre le retour de Will sur le terrain et elle demande à Jack de ne pas trop l'impliquer et de le protéger de lui-même. Description physique : peau pâle, brune aux longs cheveux. Elle a environ 33ans.

\- **Abigail Hobbs** : (jouée par Kacey Rohl) Elle est la fille d'un tueur en série qu'on surnomme la Pie du Minnesota. Suite au sauvetage d'Hannibal et de Will, elle se retrouve sans famille. Dans mon histoire, Will devint le tuteur légal d'Abigail et elle habite chez lui, où elle va à l'université. Dans la série, c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela mais ce n'est pas intéressant pour mon histoire et ça risque de spoiler pas mal.

 **Situation globale** : ma fiction se déroule entre la saison 1 et la saison 2 mais beaucoup de choses ne se sont pas passées de la même façon que dans la série. Vous devez juste savoir qu'Hannibal et Will se sont rencontrés via Jack pour une enquête, qu'ils ont commencé une relation patient/psychiatre, qu'Hannibal a finalement drogué Will à un moment donné pour révéler son _vrai_ lui, que Will a compris l'Éventreur sur les scènes de crime grâce à son empathie et qu'ils ont commencé à tuer ensemble avant de se mettre en couple. Personne n'est au courant pour leur petit duo et ils continuent de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils n'étaient que patient/psychiatre.

Je vous invite à chercher sur Google ou sur Ecosia ou n'importe quel moteur de recherche, avec les noms des personnages ou des acteurs pour avoir une idée de ce à quoi ils ressemblent.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Washington, 13h_

Harry ne se souvenait plus du moment exacte où il avait commencé à apprécier les cris que les gens poussaient quand ils étaient torturés, mais cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Il se délectait de leur souffrance comme certains savouraient un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Leurs hurlements résonnaient dans ses oreilles telle une musique particulièrement jolie qui apaisait après une longue journée de travail.

Harry ferma les yeux de contentement quand une plainte plus forte résonna dans toute la maison. Un frisson parcourut sa peau et ses poils se dressèrent sur ses avant-bras. Sa tête dandina de droite à gauche au rythme d'une musique inaudible, comme s'il appréciait un concert classique dans un grand opéra, et il soupira en entendant le hurlement de douleur de son cousin.

\- Espèce de monstre ! cria Vernon en se débattant sur sa chaise. Ne fais pas de mal à Dudley !

Son ricanement plein de sarcasme eut au moins le mérite de faire taire son oncle qui sembla se figer sur sa chaise. Harry rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Son visage était rouge de rage, comme quand il le frappait alors qu'il n'était qu'un gosse. Il n'avait pas changé – ni Pétunia, ni Dudley, d'ailleurs – même alors qu'il s'était passé six ans depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus.

Vernon était toujours le même. Il paraissait même avoir grossi, si cela était humainement possible. Son ventre dépassait de son pantalon, son cou ne se distinguait même plus – semblant être juste le prolongement de son visage rougeaud – et ses doigts boudinés ressemblaient à ceux que Tante Marge avait eus quand il l'avait transformée en ballon, peu avant sa troisième année.

La baguette de sureau dans sa main gauche, négligemment posée sur son genou, Harry leva la main droite et, sans détourner les yeux de ceux de son oncle, il serra le poing doucement. Les yeux de Vernon s'agrandirent de peur et sa peau se colora d'un rouge un peu plus foncé quand sa gorge se compressa sous la magie de son neveu. Ce dernier continua de l'observer tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas quand fermer ta grande bouche, n'est-ce pas mon oncle ? Je m'occupais tranquillement de Dudley, toute mon attention était tournée vers lui. Ce qui veut dire, humain stupide, qu'elle n'était pas centrée sur toi. Et toi, que fais-tu ? Tu t'égosilles devant moi, comme si tu voulais que je te tue maintenant.

Harry secoua tristement la tête, la main toujours fermement serrée en poing. L'expression sur son visage ressemblait à celle d'un parent attristé devant son enfant récalcitrant. Vernon essaya de hurler mais sa gorge était trop serrée, l'empêchant de respirer ou de laisser échapper un quelconque bruit.

\- Un problème mon oncle ? Tu sembles un peu… à bout de souffle.

\- Harry, je t'en supplie, arrête cette folie, murmura Pétunia, en continuant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le sorcier grogna d'exaspération, laissa retomber sa main contre son ventre et se tourna avec rage vers sa tante.

\- Je vous savais tous les deux stupides mais j'ignorais que vous étiez suicidaires. Est-ce si difficile pour vous de vous la fermer pendant que je torture mon cher cousin ? Vous allez mourir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Seulement, c'est chacun son tour. Vous comprenez ?

Vernon toussa plusieurs fois, s'étouffant avec sa salive alors qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de faire rentrer l'air dans ses poumons douloureux. Harry eut une moue ennuyée. Il avait tout prévu, au millimètre près. Et tout était si bien parti. Il avait retrouvé les Dursley en Amérique bien qu'il n'ait jamais su qu'ils avaient déménagé de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Trouver leur maison avait été plus facile que prévu parce que les gens dans le quartier les voyaient comme « la famille parfaite » et ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur eux, ces britanniques qui avaient réussi à se faire une place dans leur pays. Trouver des informations sur eux avait été tout aussi facile : la vieille dame au bout de la rue lui avait raconté – après un charmant sourire plein de bons sentiments de sa part ajouté à un _je suis de la famille, cela fait des années que je ne les ai pas vus_ – qu'ils étaient tous les trois à la maison avant que _Madame_ ne parte faire les courses et que le _jeune Monsieur_ retourne à l'université. Alors Harry avait agi, avant que Pétunia et Dudley partent tous les deux. Se venger de Vernon était déjà jouissif mais se venger de toute la famille serait comme une renaissance.

Sans perdre de temps, il avait contourné la maison pour rentrer par derrière. Comme il l'avait prévu, les trois Dursley étaient réunis dans la cuisine, les deux hommes se goinfrant comme ils en avaient l'habitude. D'un mouvement de baguette magique, il avait ouvert la porte et les avait ensuite attachés à leur chaise. Par sa Sainte mère, leurs visages quand ils l'avaient reconnu avait été jouissif. L'incrédulité s'était battue avec la haine sur leurs traits rapidement dominées par la peur qui était venue liquéfier leur visage. Il s'était hissé sur la table, son pantalon de combat en cuir noir craquant sous son mouvement. Il avait fait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts tout en posant des questions futiles et inintéressantes – « _comment allez-vous depuis le temps ? Qu'est-ce que vous devenez ? »_. Pas que les réponses lui importaient mais c'était jubilatoire d'avoir une conversation légère, presque superficielle, alors que les victimes savaient que sa venue n'annonçait qu'une chose : la mort. Harry _était_ la Mort, comme il était un Dieu. Il était _surpuissant_.

Il avait patiemment attendu les réponses à ses questions, se réjouissant du ton tremblant sur lequel lui parlait Pétunia alors que les deux autres étaient trop pétrifiés pour ne serait-ce que respirer. Puis le spectacle avait commencé, millimétré comme une partition. D'abord Dudley puis ses parents. Il était descendu de la table, avait lissé ses vêtements puis il leur avait gentiment souri avant de faire léviter Dudley pour l'attacher au plafond, tête vers le bas, et d'aligner Vernon et Pétunia en face de lui. Il s'était lui-même installé dans une chaise vacante et il avait élégamment croisé les chevilles sur la table, comme s'il était chez lui. Chaque coupure qu'il avait infligée à son cousin avait été calculée, prévue. Chaque cri qu'il avait reçu en échange s'était enroulé autour de son tympan comme une douce réponse à son art.

Il venait de couper un doigt à Dudley quand Vernon l'avait interrompu, l'obligeant à revoir ses plans initiaux. Soit. Il n'était pas devenu un maître en torture pour rien. Sa réputation était justifiée. Molly lui avait un jour crié au visage qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas que Voldemort revienne pour lui serrer la main. A l'époque, Harry avait simplement haussé les épaules. Aujourd'hui, il lui répondrait qu'il l'exécuterait avant qu'il ne le touche.

\- Si vous aviez fermé vos grandes gueules j'aurais oublié vos présences. Du moins, pendant que je tuais Dudley mais maintenant que je me rappelle de vos existences, pourquoi pas me servir de vous ?

Tuer des gens faisait passer le temps. Faire tuer des gens de la main de personnes qui les aimaient était beaucoup plus divertissant. Avec un sourire, Harry se félicita mentalement. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Quelle meilleure vengeance que de faire exécuter Dudley, dont il avait été le souffre-douleur, par la personne qui l'avait battu pendant toute son enfance ?

La baguette de sureau dans la main, il visa Vernon et prononça d'une voix claire, presque joyeuse :

\- _Impero_ !

Les yeux porcins de son oncle devinrent flous et son visage perdit toute trace de l'horreur qui l'avait précédemment traversé. Harry sourit un peu plus, sur l'expectative. Il savait qu'un Moldu ne pouvait pas contrer le sortilège impardonnable mais il voulait voir la réaction des deux autres quand ils verraient ce que l'homme qu'ils avaient toujours connu et toujours aimé pouvait faire sous son contrôle.

D'un geste de sa main libre, Harry libéra Vernon des liens de sa chaise mais le gros moldu ne chercha pas à s'enfuir.

\- Vernon, attaque-le ! cria Pétunia en tirant sur les liens. Fais quelque chose !

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, ma chère tante, il va faire _quelque chose_ , ricana-t-il avant de se tourner vers son oncle de lui ordonner : va prendre un couteau pour la viande.

L'homme se leva de sa chaise sans faire d'histoire sous les cris de Pétunia qui ne comprenait pas sa soudaine passivité et docilité. Harry se pencha en arrière, rictus aux lèvres, se délectant du spectacle. Merlin, ces cris désespérés… Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer pareil scénario, même ses rêves les plus fous semblaient bien pâles devant la réalité.

\- Parfait, félicita-t-il son oncle quand il vit le couteau d'une trentaine de centimètres qu'il tenait dans ses mains boudinées. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Vernon hocha la tête et dans ses yeux normalement flous, Harry put voir passer un éclair de conscience et de peur. Le sorcier sourit, clairement mauvais, et fit un geste de la main vers Dudley qui se tortillait, toujours la tête en bas. Tout était parfait.

Son oncle marcha vers son fils et il leva son couteau, coupant le souffle d'Harry qui fixa la pointe aiguisée. Son sang pulsa dans ses veines et son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Enfin. Enfin, il aurait sa vengeance. Et quelle vengeance ! Elle était grandiose et théâtrale. _Légèrement mélodramatique_ , pensa-t-il en entendant les pleurs de sa tante. Parfaite.

\- Non ! hurla Dudley en cherchant à s'éloigner de l'arme qui le menaçait. Papa qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Papa, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça !

Mais Vernon n'écouta pas. Sans une hésitation, il plongea la lame du couteau dans le ventre bedonnant de sa progéniture qui, trahi par son père, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps alors que le sang commençait à couler vers son visage. Rapidement le liquide écarlate se mélangea aux perles d'eau salée qui glissaient le long de ses joues potelées et pâles, fascinant Harry qui se redressa, comme pour se rapprocher de ce tableau si captivant et si artistiquement intéressant.

D'un nouveau geste de la main, Harry obligea son oncle à terminer le travail. Le couteau toujours plongé dans le ventre de son cousin, Vernon saisit le manche à deux mains et descendit l'arme jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre le sternum. Ouvert en deux, Dudley mourut sur un dernier cri agonisant alors que ses organes vitaux se déversaient sur le sol.

\- Magnifique, haleta Harry, perdant son sang-froid pour la première fois depuis près de deux ans.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, ses bottes en cuir de dragon claquant contre le carrelage blanc de la cuisine. Sous les sanglots de sa tante qui semblait sur le point de vomir, il se rapprocha. Pas assez pour salir ses chaussures avec le sang qui teintait les dalles de carrelages mais suffisamment pour observer plus attentivement le corps maintenant sans vie de son cousin. Son intestin sortait de son ventre pour s'échouer en tas sous lui, toujours attaché à l'intérieur de son ventre. Ses bras pendaient lamentablement, ses doigts touchant son estomac. _Enfin, une partie de son estomac_ , pensa Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté. Le couteau avait dû découper l'organe en incisant sa peau. Son foie traînait un peu plus loin et ses poumons semblaient être les seuls à être restés à leur place.

Harry s'approcha de Vernon qui s'était reculé et tapota gentiment sa joue rougeaude, le félicitant pour ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il lui ordonna ensuite d'aller s'asseoir, remit en place ses liens et coupa l'impérium. Harry délaissa la chaise qu'il venait de quitter, préférant s'asseoir sur la table, face aux deux autres.

\- Bon, où en étais-je ?

\- Que m'as-tu fais, sale monstre ?

Faussement choqué, Harry plaqua sa main libre sur sa poitrine, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un O parfait, les sourcils haussés. Il était devenu un acteur hors pair pendant ces dernières années. Il aimait manipuler les gens – ses victimes – avant de les tuer.

\- Moi, un sale monstre ? Ce n'est pas moi qui viens d'éventrer mon propre fils.

\- Vernon, gémit Pétunia, les yeux bas.

\- Tu m'y as obligé ! hurla Vernon fou de rage. Pétunia, regarde-moi, il m'a obligé à faire ça. C'est sa… sa magie qui m'a fait faire ça ! Je ne voulais pas ! J'aime…j'aimais Dudley, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Oh… Dudy…

Il leur adressa le fameux sourire en coin, mi-séducteur mi-cruel, celui qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, faussement innocent et candide. Plus leurs cris résonnaient dans la cuisine, plus Harry se sentait puissant. Leurs vies étaient dans ses mains. Un mouvement, une pression et les Dursley ne seraient plus. La vieille dame au bout de la rue n'aurait alors plus jamais la chance de demander la recette du pudding à Pétunia. L'homme d'en face ne pourrait alors plus jamais avoir une perceuse à moitié prix. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine maintenant et un frisson parcourut son corps entier. Les voir se déchirer lui donnait une bouffée d'air frais qui purifia ses poumons comme si c'était la première fois qu'il respirait réellement.

En vérité, il avait cette impression à chaque fois qu'il tuait : c'était revigorant, stimulant, vivifiant. Mais là… Là c'était d'un tout autre niveau. Surement parce que Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley l'avaient maltraité pendant près de quinze ans de sa vie.

\- Mais, mon oncle, dit-il avec un air désolé sur le visage et une voix douce contredit par son rictus sadique. Il est possible de contrer les effets de l'impérium. Il faut seulement le vouloir très, très fort. Il faut croire que tu ne voulais pas tant que ça sauver ton fils. C'est dommage, tu ne crois pas ? Si tu avais mis plus d'ardeur à combattre cette magie que tu détestes tant, la dernière image de Dudley n'aurait pas été son père en train de l'éventrer.

Il rit quand Vernon tapa des pieds contre le sol, voulant vraisemblablement se lever pour venir l'étrangler de ses mains souillées de sang. Sans plus se préoccuper de son oncle, le brun tourna son attention vers Pétunia qui priait en murmurant.

\- Que dis-tu, ma tante ? J'aimerais t'entendre.

Pétunia secoua simplement la tête, ses lèvres bougeant sans qu'un seul son ne les franchisse. Harry ricana en comprenant qu'elle demandait à Dieu de venir les sauver, de leur accorder le pardon à elle et à son mari pour ne pas avoir su protéger leur fils et L'implorant de leur octroyer une chance de sortir vivant de ce cauchemar.

Harry se pencha en avant, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

\- N'as-tu pas compris, Tante Pétunia, que je suis le seul dieu qui ne t'accordera jamais de son temps ? _Je_ suis celui qui peut t'arracher la vie d'un mouvement de main. _Je_ suis celui qui peut t'accorder la pitié que tu demandes avec tant d'acharnement à un dieu qui t'as abandonnée à mon bon vouloir. _Je…_

Harry se coupa dans sa tirade quand un léger bruit retentit vers la porte d'entrée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise autour de sa baguette. Ce n'était pas le bruit de la sonnette, ni celle de coups portés sur le battant. Ça ressemblait plus au son d'une clé – ou tout objet moldu qui pouvait _ouvrir_ une porte.

\- Merci, mon Dieu, haleta Pétunia.

Harry se pencha un peu en arrière, tentant d'avoir une vue sur le hall d'entrée mais il ne voyait rien de sa place surélevée. Il fut tenté d'aller voir ce qui se passait mais, finalement, après une courte réflexion, il resta là où il était assis. Il se prépara cependant à pétrifier un voisin trop fouineur. De toute façon, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il était au-dessus de tout, plus puissant que quiconque – et surtout des moldus.

Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passa et Harry crut avoir rêvé, même si le visage plein d'espoir de Vernon et le fait que Pétunia avait relevé la tête lui prouvaient qu'eux aussi avaient entendu cet étrange bruit. Gardant un œil sur le couloir qui menait à la porte d'entrée, l'ex-Gryffondor retint son souffle quand enfin le responsable du bruit apparut dans le chambranle de la porte ouverte.

Ou plutôt, les responsables.

Les deux hommes qui venaient d'entrer se figèrent en voyant la scène qui s'étalait devant eux et Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe en les observant. Ils étaient… surprenants. Grands tous les deux, ils étaient quand même relativement différents. Ils portaient tous les deux d'étranges combinaisons transparentes qui laissaient apercevoir leurs vêtements : un costume sobre, classique et élégant pour l'un, une paire de jeans, une chemise bleue et une veste foncé pour l'autre.

Celui en costume avait un petit air hautain sur son visage carré aux traits durs. Ses cheveux châtains avaient l'air gominé, la raie sur le côté lui donnant l'allure d'un premier de la classe – très sérieux, très professionnel. D'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir, il ne devait pas sourire très souvent. Ses yeux bruns analysaient toute la pièce avec un détachement un peu dérangeant alors qu'aucune émotion ne traversait son visage.

L'autre semblait plus jeune et beaucoup moins arrogant. Les cheveux noirs et bouclés ressemblaient à ceux d'Harry et il portait une barbe de trois jours et une légère moustache qui masculinisaient ses traits un peu plus doux que l'autre. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux bleus balayaient, eux aussi, la salle devant lui, un éclair de surprise passant dans ses iris clairs.

Harry haussa _les deux sourcils_ quand il remarqua les armes – un couteau de chasse et un couteau de… boucher ? – dans leurs mains. Ils étaient relativement surprenants avant mais maintenant qu'il avait repéré leurs armes, ils devenaient potentiellement intéressants.

\- Seigneur, geint Pétunia, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

Une paire d'yeux glissa sur elle avant qu'ils ne tournent leur attention sur Harry qui, toujours perché sur la table, se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Qui étaient ces gens ? Et pourquoi venaient-ils tuer les Dursley ? Parce qu'ils venaient obligatoirement les tuer, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on portait des combinaisons transparentes avec des couteaux assortis pour sortir en ville. Harry se fit vaguement la remarque qu'il avait eu de la chance de venir aujourd'hui et non le lendemain, ça l'aurait énervé de faire le voyage jusqu'ici pour retrouver les cadavres de sa famille _bien aimée._

\- C'est… embarrassant, remarqua l'homme en costume.

\- C'est un sacré euphémisme, ironisa Harry.

Quand les deux hommes l'observèrent plus attentivement, Harry se sentit exposé, disséqué et analysé. Ce n'était pas une sensation qu'il appréciait – et il n'avait pas eu à subir ce genre de regard depuis plus de cinq ans, depuis la fin de Voldemort. Devoir supporter cela, surtout de la part de deux moldus, lui fit presque montrer les dents.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en les pointant de sa baguette.

On n'était jamais trop prudent. Comme le disait Maugrey : Vigilance Constante ! Même si ce pauvre Fol-œil n'avait pas été assez vigilant pour être encore vivant aujourd'hui, Harry comptait bien suivre son précieux et unique conseil.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard perplexe face à sa baguette qui apparaissait pour eux comme un simple et inoffensif morceau de bois.

\- Sauvez-nous ! Je vous en supplie ! Il est complètement fou, i-

\- Oh la ferme !

Harry pointa brièvement sa baguette vers la femme s'égosillant, murmura un « silencio » puis reporta son attention – et sa baguette – vers les deux hommes, qui s'étaient figés face à sa magie. Ils ne devaient pas comprendre ce qui se passaient, tant mieux, Harry aurait moins de mal à leur faire oublier tout cela.

\- Alors, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Vous d'abord, répliqua celui en jeans.

\- Sérieusement ? Vous voulez _vraiment_ jouer au jeu du « je réponds à ta question quand tu auras répondu à la mienne » ?

La bouche de l'homme aux cheveux bouclés se tordit et ses yeux se plissèrent. Harry lui renvoya un sourire éclatant, sans baisser une seconde sa baguette. L'autre s'avança dans la pièce, son regard comme attiré par le corps de Dudley qui se balançait doucement.

\- Dr Lecter ? demanda Vernon, fébrilement.

\- Monsieur Dursley, ravi de vous revoir dans de telles circonstances, répondit le dénommé Lecter d'une voix calme.

Harry se tourna vers Vernon tellement vite que ses vertèbres craquèrent sous son brusque mouvement.

\- Tu le connais ?

Vernon répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, trop dégouté pour lui parler. Harry pouvait voir qu'il se retenait pour lui cracher dessus. S'il avait été à sa place, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Ricanant intérieurement, Harry se fit la remarque qu'il n'aurait jamais été aussi _bête_ pour se retrouver dans une telle situation.

\- Alors do-

Harry s'interrompit brusquement et se retourna. Il tendit le bras, cria un retentissant « arresto momentum » et serra la mâchoire quand la lame d'un poignard entailla sa joue. S'il n'avait pas été surentrainé, surpuissant ou tout simplement un putain de sorcier, il se serait fait tuer par un moldu en combinaison transparante. Tout ceci ne devait en aucun cas se faire savoir dans le monde sorcier, sinon sa réputation en pâtirait et il devrait démontrer, _une nouvelle fois_ , qui était le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Ce serait dommage.

\- N'avez-vous aucun honneur pour attaquer quelqu'un de dos ? demanda-t-il à l'autre homme, toujours inconnu.

\- Théoriquement, vous n'étiez pas de dos, répliqua Lecter.

Harry en oublia presque sa colère pour cet affront et se tourna vers le docteur avec un sourire en coin. Ils étaient assez téméraires et assez intéressants pour qu'il ne s'attarde pas sur ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement, son plan de vengeance devenait beaucoup plus captivant qu'il ne l'avait initialement pensé.

\- Vous jouez sur les mots, Docteur Lecter.

Avec un geste négligent de la main, Harry pétrifia l'homme qui avait tenté de l'assassiner. Il s'écroula sur le sol, aussi raide qu'une planche en bois et les yeux de Lecter le quittèrent deux secondes avant de revenir sur lui, comprenant qu' _il_ était le danger à éliminer dans la pièce pour pouvoir s'en sortir vivant.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Will ? demanda Lecter avec une intonation nouvelle dans la voix – de la colère peut-être.

\- Rien que je ne vous ferai pas, sourit Harry en sautant de la table. Voulez-vous, vous aussi, avoir une chance de me tuer avant que je ne vous ligote à cette chaise ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry fit apparaître un siège beaucoup plus confortable que ceux des Dursley – et accessoirement, beaucoup plus solide. Si Lecter ou _Will_ décidaient de se jeter sur le dos, espérant casser la chaise pour s'échapper, c'était raté.

\- Vous n'oserez pas.

\- Vous pensez ? défit Harry de plus en plus amusé.

L'homme darda sur lui un regard impénétrable avant de se jeter sur lui, dans une attaque frontale. Harry qui s'y attendait, ne fit cependant aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Il leva le bras pour bloquer celui qui tenta de le poignarder, frappa le poignet violemment pour lui faire relâcher l'arme – mais le Moldu tint bon. Cela faisait des années qu'Harry ne s'était pas battu au corps à corps mais tous ses anciens réflexes refaisaient surface comme s'ils étaient restés tapis au fond de lui pour ressortir en cas de besoin.

Lecter lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre, l'obligeant à se plier en deux sous la douleur mais il se reprit très vite, se jeta au sol et roula un peu plus loin. Il lui sourit quand le docteur fronça les sourcils face à ce mouvement qui démontrait ses aptitudes au combat rapproché.

\- Ne voulez-vous pas vous asseoir gentiment avant que l'un de nous ne soit grièvement blessé ? demanda Harry gentiment, se repositionnant pour contrer une possible attaque.

L'homme releva un sourcil septique et Harry sourit un peu plus. Bien sûr que non, il ne s'assiérait pas. Cet homme, comme celui qu'il avait pétrifié, était un tueur – ça se voyait dans leur façon de se mouvoir, d'analyser ses actions et d'anticiper ses actes. Ils étaient comme lui, sans peur et sans pitié. Si Lecter avait accepté de s'asseoir sans faire d'histoire, Harry l'aurait tué. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir le garder un peu plus longtemps en vie pour parler. Ensuite, il verrait ce qu'il ferait d'eux.

Harry se baissa quand l'homme l'attaqua et donna un coup de pied dans le tibia du docteur, le faisant grogner. Il reçut un coup de coude dans la joue qui lui donna l'impression de perdre sa mâchoire, tant la violence du coup était forte. La tête légèrement sonnée, il eut conscience des cris de Vernon qui encourageait Lecter comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était le cas. Si Lecter réussissait à le tuer – et c'était purement théorique parce qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ mourir… Il était le Maitre de la Mort, par Merlin – alors Vernon aurait peut-être une chance de survivre à cette journée cauchemardesque. Peut-être, parce que Lecter semblait bien parti pour l'assassiner aussi. Vernon devrait plutôt déterminer quelle mort était la plus attirante !

Pour un Moldu, l'homme se débrouillait bien. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre la cadence, recevant coup sur coup mais donnant tout autant. Il savait que demain, son corps entier serait recouvert d'ecchymoses et des hématomes fleuriraient sur son visage, ce qui ne manquerait pas de faire jaser ses fidèles. Comment pourrait-il leur expliquer ça ? Enfin, il n'était pas, à proprement parler, obligé de leur fournir une explication – quelques menaces suffiraient à faire taire les questions.

Harry se baissa pour éviter le poing qui volait jusqu'à son visage. Il fut surpris quand une douleur aigüe explosa dans le haut de son bras. Baissant les yeux jusqu'à la source de cette douleur inhabituelle, il remarqua le couteau planté dans sa peau. Bien. Parfait. Il venait de se faire avoir par un simple Moldu. Un tueur aguerri, assurément, mais ce n'était pas une raison. _Il était celui qui avait ramené la paix dans le monde sorcier. Il était celui devant lequel tous s'inclinaient sur son passage. Il faisait la justice, sans notion de bien et de mal. Sa parole était d'or et ses ennemis tremblaient quand ils se retrouvaient sous son regard._

Alors… Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir par un putain de Moldu ?

Il tendit le bras pour enlever le couteau quand deux mains froides s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Les cris de Vernon gagnèrent en intensité alors que Lecter resserrait sa prise autour de sa gorge, coupant son flux d'air. Harry releva les yeux vers lui, ne souriant plus du tout, ses iris verts devenant surement d'un vert incandescent sous le pouvoir qui montait en lui.

\- Vous devriez vous asseoir, Docteur Lecter, chuchota-t-il comme il put alors que les doigts s'enfonçaient impitoyablement dans sa peau.

\- Vous êtes à ma merci, pensez-vous vraiment que je vais vous lâcher maintenant ?

Le souffle de l'homme était haletant, mais il semblait serein, comme s'il avait été sûr de gagner depuis l'instant où il était entré dans la maison. Du sang coulait sur son visage et des bleus commencèrent à se faire voir sur sa peau sans imperfection. Harry secoua un peu la tête, les grandes mains autour de lui l'empêchant de faire de plus grands mouvements. Sans gestes brusques, Harry posa ses mains sur la poitrine de l'homme, le manque d'air commençant à lui embrouiller la vision. Il concentra toute sa magie dans ses paumes et dit, sans quitter l'homme des yeux :

\- J'ai dit : assis !

Alors qu'il hurlait le dernier mot, sa magie pulsa violemment envoyant Lecter en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur la chaise qu'il lui avait préparé. D'un mouvement de la main, des liens s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Harry souffla et massa son cou endolori. Il aurait des traces, sans aucun doute. Se raclant la gorge, il se dirigea vers Will toujours pétrifié au sol et le fit léviter jusqu'à une chaise avant de l'attacher comme tous les autres. D'un claquement de doigt, il annula son sort et leur tourna tous le dos pour repartir s'installer sur la table, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé.

\- Ce n'est pas très loyal, avança Lecter avec une petite moue déçue sur les lèvres.

\- C'est l'épouvantard qui se fout du détraqueur ! s'exclama Harry en levant les mains au ciel. Vous me parlez d'honnêteté mais votre ami est celui qui m'a attaqué de dos ! Quel genre d'homme loyal ferait cela ?

\- Epouvantard ? questionna le dénommé Will qui secoua un peu la tête. Détraqueur ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Harry chassa la remarque d'un petit geste dédaigneux de la main gauche pendant qu'il serrait celle de droite en un poing serré. Vernon cessa alors de crier à l'aide et s'étouffa une nouvelle fois. Les yeux de Lecter suivirent son mouvement et observèrent l'homme gras avec une surprise non feinte.

\- C'est sans importance, oubliez ça, _Will_ , sourit-il au brun avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers l'homme en costume. De plus, il me semble vous avoir prévenus, non ? Est-ce de ma faute si vous ne m'avez pas écouté ?

Harry détendit la main, laissant son oncle respirer bruyamment avant de lui lancer un « silencio ». Il avait une conversation à mener avec ces deux messieurs et il ne tenait pas à être interrompu par les cris de son oncle.

\- Bien, oublions cette histoire d'honnêteté, soupira Harry. Alors, qui êtes-vous ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de se retourner vers lui, synchrones.

\- Si vous nous le dites d'abord, nous vous répondrons. Vous comprenez qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de donner une information pareil à un homme qu'on ne connait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

Un rictus aux lèvres, Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, dardant sur eux un regard impénétrable. Il comprenait leur point de vu. Pourquoi risqueraient-ils de donner leur identité à un inconnu qui pourrait les dénoncer à la police Moldue ? Oh, peut-être pour la simple raison qu'il pouvait les tuer s'ils ne lui répondaient pas. Pauvres Moldus ignorants.

\- Ce que je vois surtout, c'est que vous êtes à ma merci et que si vous ne voulez pas mourir, vous devriez me répondre.

\- Vous ne nous tuerez pas, affirma Lecter.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Les yeux sombre de Lecter s'ancrèrent dans les siens et Harry sentit son souffle devenir plus erratique, plus court, plus difficile. Les courts cheveux sur sa nuque se redressèrent alors qu'un délicieux frisson parcourait tout son corps.

\- Parce que nous sommes pareils, vous et moi.

Harry haleta à cette phrase dite si naturellement. Oui. C'était ça. Ils se ressemblaient trop, tous les trois, pour qu'Harry ne pense à les tuer. Ils étaient intéressants, rares et divertissants – lui qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer dans sa vie. Il voulait les voir en action, les observer, les voir évoluer. Et surtout, Merlin, il voulait des réponses – _Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils tuer les Dursley ?_

\- Si vous le dîtes, _docteur_.

Harry se laissa glisser au sol avec grâce et sans faire attention aux regards qui le suivaient, attentifs, il se dirigea vers les deux Dursley encore vivants, passa dans leur dos et posa délicatement ses mains sur leurs épaules tendues, les pressant tendrement.

\- Peut-être que je dois changer mon type de menace. Des hommes comme vous ne doivent pas avoir peur de mourir. Alors… Voyons-voir.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir alors que dans son esprit une magnifique idée de torture se formait. Il l'avait déjà expérimentée sur MacNair. L'ancien bourreau n'avait pas tenu deux minutes avant de lui cracher où se terraient les Carrow en vomissant jusqu'au sang. Avant qu'il ne le tue, Walden lui avait hurlé, avec une étincelle de vénération dans ses yeux fous, qu'il était pire que Voldemort. Harry lui avait souri, lui avait envoyé un baiser pour le remercier du compliment puis l'avait fait exploser. Les elfes de maisons avaient dû récurer les cachots pendant trois longues semaines avant qu'il n'y ait plus aucun morceau de chair sur les murs.

\- Disons que si vous ne répondez pas à mes questions, je les découpe et je vous les fais manger, dit-il en pressant les épaules de son oncle et de sa tante qui gigotèrent pour s'éloigner de lui, toujours ensorcelés pour ne pas parler.

Will et Lecter échangèrent un nouveau regard plus amusé que dégouté, comme s'ils partageaient une bonne blague entre eux. Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Ils ne devaient pas être… fiers ? Ils ne devaient pas le prendre pour un idiot. Harry était tout sauf un _idiot,_ il n'aimait pas quand les autres le pensaient bête et beaucoup était mort pour moins que ça. Lecter eut un petit rictus et se retourna vers lui.

\- Okay, vous savez quoi ? Oubliez tout ça ! s'écria Harry. Je ne veux pas vous connaître, je ne veux pas savoir vos motivations. Je veux simplement continuer cette réunion de famille. Je vous croyais intéressants mais vous m'ennuyez.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Lecter et Will étaient terriblement intéressants – et sexy aussi, mais c'était une autre histoire. Il n'avait plus rencontré d'hommes comme eux depuis la fin de la guerre avec Voldemort. Tous ceux qui le côtoyaient avaient trop peur de lui pour dire quoi que ce soit, sauf ses plus fidèles combattants – Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Fleur et ses Oiseaux. C'était les seuls qui osaient lui faire part de leurs opinions, de leurs doutes, et qui lui prodiguaient des conseils qu'il suivait plus ou moins.

Lecter haussa un sourcil, septique.

\- Votre famille ? demanda Will.

Harry retrouva son sourire et se tourna vers Dudley qui continuait de se vider de son sang sur le sol maintenant rouge écarlate de la cuisine. Théâtralement, il écarta les bras et le présenta.

\- Voici mon cousin, Dudley. Vous seriez arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt et il aurait pu se présenter lui-même mais je crains que maintenant, il en soit incapable. Vous l'excuserez, bien sûr, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute.

Harry se rapprocha de son oncle et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Tout en les serrant fermement, il tapota doucement les clavicules comme un père fier de son rejeton.

\- Mon oncle, Vernon, que vous connaissez déjà, docteur Lecter. Il est celui qui a tué Dudley. Je n'ai fait que lui suggérer mais cet homme a tellement peu de volonté qu'il a éventré son propre fils.

\- Vous êtes… commença Will, les sourcils froncés.

\- Machiavélique ? Intelligent ? Beau ? le coupa Harry, un sourire de gamin illuminant son visage.

\- Fou, finit Will en secouant un peu la tête, même si un léger rictus relevait le coin gauche de ses lèvres.

\- Oh ! Ça…

Harry passa sur la remarque aussi facilement que si on lui avait annoncé que la lune tourne autour de la Terre. Ce n'était pas nouveau, beaucoup de ses prisonniers ou de ses opposants le lui avaient dit. Et encore, « fou » était un des meilleurs termes dans ces cas-là. Il avait aussi eu le droit à « taré », « monstre » et « psychopathe ».

\- Et finalement, voici ma tante, Pétunia. Je lui expliquais que le Dieu qu'elle implorait tout à l'heure ne lui viendrait jamais en aide et que j'étais le seul dieu qui daignait lui accorder un peu d'attention quand vous êtes arrivés. Votre présence ici ne fait que confirmer ce que je lui disais. Ton Dieu ne te sauvera jamais, ma tante, il a envoyé deux psychopathes pour te tuer si je n'y arrivais pas.

\- Théoriquement, nous ne venions pas tuer Madame Dursley, répliqua Lecter.

\- Oh ? fit Harry, surpris. Si ce n'était pas pour elle, alors vous deviez vouloir exterminer mon oncle. C'est dommage pour vous parce que j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour lui.

Sans faire attention aux deux moldus, Harry contourna ses relatifs et vint s'agenouiller devant eux, pressant leurs genoux comme pour s'excuser pour ce qui allait se passer. Il avait voulu prendre son temps mais malheureusement l'arrivée de Lecter et de Will avait bousculé ses plans.

\- J'avais prévu de faire durer cela, votre mort devait être très lente et très douloureuse. Malheureusement, mon temps est précieux et d'autres personnes attendent que je leur rende visite. Je m'excuse d'avance auprès de vous, mes chers parents, pour ne pas faire honneur à votre ignominie mais je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. Sur ce, mon oncle et ma tante _chéris_ , je vous dis bon voyage en enfer, nous nous retrouverons là-bas.

Harry arracha le couteau dans son bras – grimaçant à peine sous la vive douleur – et sans même se relever, il trancha leurs deux gorges d'un seul mouvement. Le sang jaillit de leur gorge, une trainée d'hémoglobine se peignant sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux, se délectant de la chaleur du liquide écarlate sur sa peau froide et relâcha son souffle – qu'il avait retenu inconsciemment – quand ils moururent dans un gargouillis glauque.

Le sorcier prit un instant pour respirer calmement. Il l'avait fait. Il avait tué les Dursley, il avait eu sa vengeance. Maintenant, il était enfin en paix avec son passé sombre. Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter : aucune morale mal placée, aucune vengeance paralysante, aucune pensée négative. Il avait été plus fort que ses relatifs, il leur avait fait payer tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.

\- Bien, à nous messieurs, sourit-il en se retournant vers les deux hommes toujours attachés à leur chaise.

\- Vous avez du… commença Will avec un geste du menton.

\- Je sais, rit Harry sans chercher à enlever le sang qui commençait à sécher sur son visage.

Il ne s'arrêta pas près d'eux et continua son avancée jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine où il attrapa le téléphone fixe. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il composa le 9-1-1 et porta le combiner à son oreille.

\- _911, service d'urgence. Quel est votre urgence ?_

\- Il a eu un meurtre, pleura faussement Harry.

\- _Quelle est votre adresse ?_

\- 7 rue Taylor Northwest Washington DC.

\- _Quel est votre nom ?_

Le sorcier se tourna vers Will et Lecter qui le regardaient simplement, de la compréhension dans les yeux et une autre étincelle qu'Harry ne comprit pas. Il leur fit un clin d'œil et reprit, toujours faussement perdu.

\- Harry, je m'appelle Harry.

\- _Monsieur, j'ai besoin de votre nom de famille._

\- Dépêchez-vous, je crois que le meurtrier est toujours dans la maison.

Et il raccrocha. Après avoir replacer le téléphone sur son socle puis d'avoir effacer ses empreintes, il se rapprocha des deux tueurs, toujours attachés à leur chaise. Comme avec Vernon et Pétunia, il pressa leurs genoux gentiment et leur sourit tendrement, presque maternellement.

\- La police devrait arriver dans huit minutes et vingt-sept secondes. Ça vous laisse assez de temps pour vous détacher et partir. Dans le cas contraire, bonne chance, je viendrais sûrement vous voir en prison. Au revoir Will, au revoir Docteur Lecter. Ce fut un plaisir.

Si par le plus grand des hasards, Lecter et Will ne se détachaient pas avant l'arrivée des secours, ils pourraient le dénoncer mais on saurait quand même qu'ils étaient venus tuer Vernon. Et ils finiraient en prison de toute façon et lui serait loin de toute cette frénésie.

Avec un dernier sourire Harry claqua des doigts, la magie qui retenait Dudley au plafond s'effaça, le corps tomba dans un bruit écœurant d'éclaboussure sur le sol maculé de sang de la cuisine, et il transplana.

Ça avait été une belle journée.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! On commence fort avec, tout de suite, le mettre des Dursley et la rencontre entre Harry et les deux moldus. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je les attends avec impatience :)

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu. Le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi prochain, soit le **15/02** !

Bonne semaine les gens :)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note :** Cette histoire est **terminée** , elle possède 19 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis, sans doute dans l'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancer ! Merci :)**

 **RAR :**

 _ **Cathy :**_ _Coucou ! Il manquait un mot dans ta review, du coup, j'ai pas très bien compris ce que tu regrettais pour Vernon… Je suis ravie que la rencontre entre eux t'ait plu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _ **Mimichan :**_ _J'en déduis que tu aimes mon histoire ! xD Voici la suite, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Encore merci et bonne lecture :)_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Ravie d'entendre que tu ne sois pas déçue ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :) Aaaah, je suis contente de savoir que ça va peut-être te pousser à regarder cette magnifique série ! Elle est géniale ! Tiens moi au courant :) En tout cas, merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !_

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 2**

.

 _Angleterre, 19h_

Les genoux de Jeremiah Hopkins le faisaient horriblement souffrir. Agenouillé sur le sol de marbre blanc depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, il releva les yeux à travers sa frange de cheveux blonds et observa les personnes en face de lui avec une peur qu'il tenta de dissimuler.

Ron Weasley, le bras droit et le commandant en chef, parlait à travers un miroir à double sens, le visage fermé de toutes émotions. Jeremiah ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose pour lui. En réalité, aucun des Fidèles ou des Groupes de Communication n'avaient eu la chance de voir Ronald autre qu'inébranlable, depuis que Voldemort était tombé. La Bataille Finale avait vraisemblablement brisé quelque chose chez ce rouquin si convivial à Poudlard.

A côté de lui, Jeremiah reconnut le Cercle au grand complet. Ils étaient tous tranquillement installés sur leurs sièges, reculés par rapport au trône de Ron et celui – plus grand et plus imposant – d'Harry, le seul libre pour le moment. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient, telles des statues de sel, impitoyables et sans morale. Ils portaient tous – sauf Ron – une cape argentée qui coulaient sur leur épaule, semblable à une cascade enchantée, qui s'étalait à leurs pieds.

Neville Londubat, l'infirmier et le maître des potions dans ce manoir, se trouvait à l'extrémité gauche, un air ennuyé sur le visage. Il regardait par la fenêtre près de lui, surement en train de vérifier mentalement toutes les plantes dont il aurait besoin pour la confection de potions de soin. Jeremiah ne lui avait jamais parlé, l'ancien Gryffondor préférait la compagnie des fleurs à celles des Fidèles. Il avait entendu dire que la plupart des Aspirants qui travaillaient avec lui renonçaient à vouloir rejoindre les Fidèles, préférant le traditionnel sortilège d'amnésie, ou la mort. Jeremiah avait eu la _chance,_ de ne pas avoir été assigné à l'infirmerie quand il avait été Aspirant.

Près de lui, Seamus Finnigan tentait de se recoiffer d'un discret mouvement de main. Lui, comme Dean Thomas, installé de l'autre côté des trônes de Potter, était un combattant hors pair qui n'avait jamais failli. Jeremiah n'avait que peu de fois été confronté à eux mais il avait entendu des rumeurs qui racontaient que ces deux-là étaient amants. Lui-même n'en avait jamais parlé parce qu'il avait appris tôt que les racontars et ceux qui les lançaient disparaissaient mystérieusement. Jeremiah avait appris à fermer sa bouche, à ne faire confiance à personne, sauf au Cercle – eux ne mentaient jamais et leur parole était d'or.

De l'autre côté de Dean, il y avait Fleur Delacour. La jeune fille de Beauxbâtons n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis le Tournoi des trois Sorciers. Même si Jeremiah entrait seulement à Poudlard cette année-là, il avait tout de suite été attiré par la beauté envoutante de la jeune fille et il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. Même si près de huit ans s'étaient écoulés, Fleur restait une femme magnifique. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond argenté qui lui tombaient presque jusqu'à la taille étaient actuellement retenu en un chignon de combattant qu'elle faisait avant chaque raid. Jeremiah creusa dans sa mémoire mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu un des Groupes de Communication le prévenir que Fleur partait sur le terrain aujourd'hui. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient baissés sur ses mains, élégamment posées sur ses genoux croisés. Sa peau de porcelaine était toujours aussi parfaite, une simple petite cicatrice blanche courait sous son œil droit, souvenir d'une bataille qu'elle avait remportée.

Jeremiah se força à détourna les yeux. Deux de ses comparses avaient été enfermés dans les cachots pendant près de trois mois parce qu'ils l'avaient fixée trop longtemps, « plus que la bienséance ne l'autorisait » avait rit Harry Potter en explication ce jour-là. Mais même si Jeremiah ne pouvait pas la regarder trop longtemps, il savait que Fleur Delacour éclipserait toutes les autres femmes, si d'autres femmes avaient été autorisées à entrer dans le Cercle. Cependant, derrière sa façade d'ange inaccessible et magnifique, Fleur était le plus meurtrier membre du Cercle. Elle n'était revenue que peu de fois blessée et elle n'avait balayé aucun échec. La plupart des batailles menées par les autres membres avaient elles-aussi été gagnées mais il y avait eu des exceptions – parce que l'ennemi était plus nombreux qu'initialement imaginé, que les conditions météorologiques ne jouaient pas en leur faveur, ou tout simplement parce que même les meilleurs avaient des jours _sans._ Lorsque Fleur prenait la tête d'un escadron, on pouvait être sûr qu'elle et ses hommes reviendraient en vie et victorieux. Jeremiah espérait qu'un jour, il aurait la chance de travailler sous ses ordres.

Baissant les yeux sur le sol, le jeune Hopkins essaya de retenir un frisson quand il entendit un « il arrive » de la part de Ron. Le _il_ en question était l'homme le plus craint, le plus redoutable, le plus puissant et le plus impitoyable que Jeremiah n'ait jamais rencontré. Même Voldemort passait pour un Mage Noir de pacotille à côté de _lui._ Jeremiah était fier de savoir qu'il travaillait pour quelqu'un comme lui qui essayait de changer les choses comme personnes n'avaient essayé de le faire. Il était heureux d'avoir participé à la mise en place de la paix, bien que les méthodes qu'ils aient utilisées pouvaient choquer les plus sensibles. Mais on n'a jamais rien sans rien, comme disait sa mère. Alors _il_ avait employé de grands moyens pour que le monde magique connaisse la prospérité qui lui était due après les horreurs qu'il avait traversées – même s'il fallait encore en passer par la terreur, la justice ne pouvait pas se faire dans l'inactivité et l'indulgence.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre fit relever les yeux à Jeremiah qui, tremblant toujours de peur, observa l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Ne portant qu'un pantalon de combat en cuir, Harry Potter avançait dans la pièce comme s'il était en terre conquise. D'anciennes cicatrices se distinguaient sur son torse nu et les muscles qu'il s'était forgé au cours de l'Ancienne Guerre – et pendant son règne – se mouvaient sous sa peau claire. Bien qu'un peu plus petit que la moyenne, il se dégageait de lui un tel charisme et une telle puissance qu'on avait qu'une envie : se jeter au sol pour implorer son pardon – sans qu'il n'y ait eu de faute à pardonner. Son visage impénétrable était aujourd'hui barré d'une trainée de sang séché qui lui donnait l'air d'un guerrier sorti tout droit d'un champ de bataille. Il avait une blessure sur le bras qui paraissait relativement nouvelle et dont s'échappait de petits filets écarlates, dégoulinant sur son avant-bras.

Un bref sourire passa sur ses lèvres pendant que ses yeux verts balayaient les différents membres de son Cercle.

\- Mes amis ! les salua-t-il d'une voix claire et forte.

Jeremiah frissonna en sentant la force qui transpirait par chacun de ses pores. Harry Potter était tellement… parfait. Un peu fou, un peu tyrannique, mais parfait. Jeremiah avait juste terriblement peur de ce qu'il devait lui annoncer. Est-ce qu'il serait en colère après lui ? Il l'avait déjà vu s'énerver contre un Fidèle de rang inférieur, pensa-t-il en grimaçant. Ce n'avait pas été très beau à voir. Subirait-il sa colère, lui aussi ? Il avait tenté de parlementer avec ses comparses, de négocier pour que Harley le remplace. Mais Harley avait refusé, arguant qu'il était le plus gradé du Groupe de Communication et que par conséquent, c'était à lui d'aller annoncer cette terrible nouvelle au Grand Patron – au _Maître_.

\- Fleur, ma chère, toujours aussi magnifique, flatta Harry.

La jeune femme s'était levée gracieusement, en même temps que tous les autres membres du Cercle, lorsque Lord Potter était entré dans la pièce. Sans faire attention au sang séché qui recouvrait son visage, ce dernier se pencha, prenant tendrement dans ses bras la demi-vélane qui lui rendit doucement son étreinte. Avant de s'éloigner totalement d'elle, il se pencha en avant et embrassa du bout des lèvres la peau de porcelaine de Fleur qui lui sourit en retour.

Ensuite le Maître se tourna vers Dean, lui serra fermement la main, le remercia pour la capture de Barty Croupton Junior et lui promit une récompense pour son formidable travail. Il salua Seamus et Neville, comme si Jeremiah n'était pas là, agenouillé depuis plus d'une heure sur le sol froid de la salle du trône. Personne ne fit de remarque sur le sang qui maculait sa peau, personne ne le regarda plus longtemps que d'habitude. Comme si tout était normal, _habituel_. Jeremiah se demandait si ce n'était pas effectivement le cas. Harry Potter était le Mage Noir et le Maître de l'Angleterre. Il tuait ceux qui s'étaient ralliés autrefois à Voldemort, ou ceux qui avaient trahi la Lumière pour se tourner vers les Ténèbres. Il punissait ses hommes, torturait ses prisonniers et déversait une vague de terreur sur le monde sorcier pour maintenir la paix. Le voir couvert de sang ne devait pas étonner.

Le pantalon en cuir craqua quand Harry s'assit sur le trône en or et il claqua des doigts, une seule fois, indiquant aux autres de s'installer. D'un même mouvement synchrone, le Cercle reprit place dans leur siège et braquèrent leur yeux sur lui. Jeremiah frissonna quand ceux vert foncés s'ancrèrent aux siens et il se dépêcha de se prosterner au sol. On racontait que le Lord Potter pouvait exécuter une personne, en-dehors de son Cercle, si elle le regardait trop longtemps dans les yeux. Jeremiah ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait continuer à servir la Cause, changer l'Histoire – les aider à créer un Monde Meilleur.

\- Maître, haleta Jeremiah, le front contre le sol froid.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Fidèle. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de flatterie pour savoir que je suis respecté. Harry suffira.

Toujours contre le marbre immaculé, Jeremiah acquiesça en silence, les yeux fermés. Il savait qu'il devait attendre un signal, une phrase pour qu'il se redresse.

\- Tu es Jeremiah Hopkins, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai connu ton frère, Wayne. Il était dans la même année que nous à Poudlard. Il est mort pendant la Grande Bataille, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, Maî-Harry. Amycus Carrow l'a laissé pour mort.

\- Hm…

La voix d'Harry n'avait rien de compatissante et ne dégoulinait pas de pitié. Jeremiah comprenait et, en le rejoignant, il ne s'était pas attendu à en recevoir. Tous ici avaient connu d'atroces évènements et chacun d'eux avait perdu un être qui leur était cher – ou plusieurs.

\- Tu as dû te réjouir quand il est mort.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une supposition. Jeremiah hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête. Quand Harley lui avait dit qu'elle avait appris par Nut qu'Amycus avait péri sous la baguette de son Maître, il avait été se réfugier sur la tombe de son frère pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Assis sur la pierre tombale, il lui avait chuchoté que son meurtrier avait enfin été puni pour ce qui lui avait fait.

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'il a souffert comme personne n'a jamais souffert. Wayne peut reposer en paix maintenant, sa mort a été vengée, annonça Harry un sourire dans la voix.

Jeremiah sentit les larmes s'agglutiner aux coins de ses yeux. Il s'était douté qu'Harry n'avait pas été tendre avec Amycus, mais l'entendre de la bouche du principal concerné enlevait un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir sur son cœur. Il y avait une Justice dans ce monde égoïste – et cette Justice s'appelait Harry Potter.

\- Bien, relève-toi. Que puis-je faire pour toi, Jeremiah ? Pourquoi demander une audience avec tout le Cercle ?

Retenant un gémissement de douleur, le jeune Hopkins déplia sa carcasse, ses genoux endoloris d'avoir été trop longtemps agenouillé sur le sol dur. Il fouilla dans sa poche, s'y prenant à deux fois pour attraper le petit papier à l'intérieur tant ses mains tremblaient.

\- Le Colibri nous a envoyé un message un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi et, mes camarades et moi avons pensé que vous voudrez être au courant rapidement.

Jeremiah tendit le papier et Harry fit un geste négligent de la main pour le faire voler jusqu'à lui. Baissant la tête, le Fidèle attendit que son Maître ait lu le message important qui, il le savait, ne manquerait pas de le mettre en colère. Il espérait simplement que cela ne retomberait pas sur lui.

Le cri de rage qui sortit de la gorge du Mage Noir le fit presque reculer d'un pas, tant cela était effrayant.

\- Que dit le Colibri ? demanda Fleur de sa voix envoutante.

\- Le _Colibri_ , cracha Harry – et Jeremiah se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même pour tenter de se faire oublier, a intégré un groupe de résistants alors qu'il était à la recherche de Lucius.

Le puissant sorcier laissa planer un moment de silence. Sans relever les yeux, Jeremiah pouvait deviner que les yeux verts brillaient de puissance et de colère – il avait pu à quelques reprises être témoin de cet étrange phénomène.

\- Depuis _quand_ il y a-t-il des _putains_ de groupes de résistants dans mon monde ?! hurla Harry, sa magie faisant trembler les fenêtres.

A travers sa frange, Jeremiah put voir le visage de Fleur pâlir dangereusement alors que les autres membres du Cercle fronçaient les sourcils, visiblement eux aussi en colère par cette information. Harry se leva brusquement, les mains serrées étroitement le long de son buste et commença à marcher de long en large. Sa magie pulsait en dehors de son corps tendu par la haine.

\- Je ramène la paix dans leur foutu pays, j'instaure des règles pour que les erreurs passées ne se reproduisent pas, je les protège de toutes menaces potentielles et c'est comme ça qu'ils me remercient ?

\- Harry ! l'interrompit Ron – c'était bien le seul qui pouvait le couper sans risquer de mourir. Et s'il y avait des espions ?

Cela eut le mérite de calmer immédiatement Harry qui se stoppa net, son terrible sang-froid retrouvé. Jeremiah ne savait pas ce qui était pire : cette colère farouche et destructrice ou ce sang-froid flippant et dangereux.

\- Coupez toutes communications entre les Oiseaux et leurs Groupes de Communication, ordonna Harry. Vous recevrez maintenant leur rapport, dit-il en se tournant vers son Cercle. Aucune information ne passe par les Groupes de Communication. Nous leur enverrons des leurres pour savoir si des espions de ces pitoyables résistants sont venus grossir mes rangs.

Le Cercle hocha la tête et Jeremiah sentit sa gorge se serrer. Est-ce que certains de ses camarades étaient des espions ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient répéter aux résistants ce qu'ils voyaient ou entendaient entre ses murs ? Et puis qui était ces résistants ? Pourquoi vouloir détrôner Harry ? Il avait été bon pour les sorciers, il avait sacrifié tant de choses pour la paix et la justice. Comment pouvait-on vouloir réduire à néant tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux ?

\- S'ils pensent pouvoir duper le Maître de la Mort, ils se trompent lourdement. Je vais leur prouver ce que cela signifie de s'en prendre à leur _Dieu._

Harry se retourna vers lui et leva la main comme s'il était près à lui lancer un sort d'étranglement – c'était sa spécialité, surtout sans baguette. Jeremiah avait été témoin de sa démonstration lorsqu'une jeune fille qui avait déserté pendant un raid avait été punie à mort. C'était une mort lente et douloureuse, Jeremiah ne voulait pas finir sa vie ainsi.

Puis Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, un rictus mi-séducteur, mi-amer sur les lèvres. _Merlin_ , pensa Jeremiah en haletant faiblement, _ce qu'il était beau : torse nu, dégoulinant de sang et en pleine démonstration de pouvoir._

\- Tu as de la chance, Jeremiah. En souvenir de ton frère, je serais clément avec toi.

Alors que le jeune Hopkins relâchait son souffle, Lord Potter marcha jusqu'à la porte avec un calme Olympien et une prestance à faire pâlir feu Severus Snape. Il échangea un bref regard avec son bras droit avant de quitter simplement la pièce. Jeremiah remercia le ciel. Harry l'avait laissé vivant alors qu'il aurait juré qu'il était sur le point de le tuer. Cela démontrait simplement que la Justice qu'il incarnait pouvait être indulgente vis-à-vis des gens innocents. Tous les résistants avaient tort s'ils pensaient qu'Harry ne faisait pas ce qui était juste. Harry n'était pas vraiment fou, juste un peu mégalomane mais il en avait le droit : il était le sorcier le plus puissant du monde et il avait en sa possession les trois Reliques de la Mort.

\- Fleur ? appela Ron dans le silence pesant de la salle.

\- Oui Ron ? dit la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Tue-le, ordonna le rouquin en prenant lui aussi le chemin vers la porte.

Jeremiah se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur. Fleur sortit sa baguette comme on sortirait son épée de son fourreau et le mit en joug pour l'empêcher de bouger ou de s'enfuir. Et alors que le rayon vert arrivait sur lui, il se fit la remarque que finalement, Harry n'était peut-être plus si sain d'esprit qu'il l'avait jadis été. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant – ce n'était plus son problème – tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer c'était rejoindre son frère, qu'il lui pardonne ses actions en tant que Fidèle et prier pour que le monde sorcier s'en sorte.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry avait envie de tuer quelqu'un tant il était énervé. Il avait envie de le faire à mains nues, les pressant autour du cou d'un de ses prisonniers et serrant, fort, jusqu'à ce que la vie quitte les yeux de sa pauvre victime. Comme Lecter avait fait avec lui, un peu plus tôt. Il pouvait encore sentir les doigts s'enfoncer dans sa peau et il pensa, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, que le lendemain des marques bleutées apparaitraient autour de son cou.

Penser au Moldu lui permit de calmer la colère qui avait grandi en lui lorsque Hopkins lui avait rapporté le mot de son Colibri. Ses Oiseaux étaient en réalité des espions minutieusement choisis qui parcouraient le pays à la recherche d'indices sur la localisation d'anciens Mangemorts ou de traîtres à la Lumière qui avait compromis sa propre victoire. Souvent d'identité insoupçonnable, Harry et son Cercle était les seuls à savoir qui ils étaient réellement. Les Groupes de Communication – de deux à quatre Fidèles – qui recevaient les messages de ses Oiseaux, ne connaissaient d'eux que leur nom de code.

Le Colibri n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, qui depuis la chute du Ministère initiée par Harry et ses hommes, cherchait sans relâche son père qui, lâche comme il l'était, s'était terré quelque part. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait eu aucune piste valable mais le message qu'il venait de lui faire parvenir prouvait qu'il se rapprochait de lui. S'il existait vraiment des rebelles, peut-être s'étaient-ils alliés avec Lucius Malfoy. L'argent pouvait corrompre les meilleurs.

Harry déboutonna son pantalon en cuir, le laissa tomber au sol, se dégagea du vêtement et marcha vers la douche, glorieux même dans sa nudité. Il avança d'un pas déterminé, légèrement félin, sans se préoccuper du sang qui commençait à tirer la peau de son visage et de celui, liquide et chaud, qui coulait de son bras. Il alluma le jet d'eau chaude et se glissa en-dessous, soupirant lourdement.

Sous la chaleur, ses épaules se détendirent et il baissa la tête pour exposer sa nuque raide au jet massant. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa alors qu'il se relaxait de cette _dure_ journée. Tentant d'analyser tous les faits qu'il avait appris. Déjà Barty était mort. Ça, c'était une bonne chose. Un Mangemort de moins sur la liste de ceux à arrêter et à tuer sans aucune forme de procès. Il n'en restait plus que deux : Lucius Malfoy et Greyback. Les autres étaient déjà soit morts, soit enfermés dans ses cachots et torturés. Ensuite, les résistants. Ça, c'était déjà une moins bonne nouvelle. Comment, en quatre ans, avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer que quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre ? Avait-il été trop confiant ? Harry savait qu'il l'était trop souvent : Ron lui avait dit qu'il risquait de s'en mordre les doigts un jour. Peut-être qu'en faisant plus attention, il aurait pu tuer dans l'œuf cette tentative de résistance.

Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant, il avait un espion dans la place. Peut-être même devrait-il prévenir un autre de ses Oiseaux pour qu'il vienne prêter main forte au Colibri. S'il s'en souvenait bien, le Rouge-gorge était actuellement sans mission et attendait sa nouvelle affectation. Ce serait bien d'avoir deux de ses espions dans le même groupe de rebelles, si jamais un problème survenait, Draco aurait un allié vers qui se tourner pour s'en sortir plus facilement. C'était une idée intéressante qu'il devrait potasser, mais le Rouge-gorge ne tarderait surement pas à recevoir une lettre de sa part.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et se referma. Harry resta sous le jet, les yeux fermés. Au bruit des vêtements, l'intrus s'installa par terre, dos au mur, juste à côté de la grande douche à l'italienne – et sans portes – dans laquelle il se trouvait. Harry se tourna jusqu'à ce que son visage soit frappé par l'eau chaude. Le sang séché commença à dégouliner sur sa peau et il pouvait facilement imaginer l'eau se teinter de rouge près du bouchon d'évacuation.

\- T'es allé faire quoi, côté Moldu ? demanda finalement Ron après un temps de silence.

\- Tuer les Dursley.

\- Il était temps…

Ouais, Ron avait raison. Il aurait dû aller se venger bien des années plus tôt mais prendre le pouvoir dans le monde magique prenait du temps. Il avait dû démanteler le Ministère, punir ceux qui avaient collaboré avec Voldemort, retrouver les mangemorts et les traîtres, créer sa propre faction de patrouille, éditer des lois… Ça ne s'était pas fait en un jour. L'après-guerre n'avait pas été de tout repos. A peine avait-il battu Voldemort qu'ils étaient partis en croisade pour retrouver Bellatrix Lestrange, puis à peine l'avaient-ils retrouvée qu'il avait attaqué le Ministère avec son Cercle. Ils avaient fait le ménage : pendant une semaine, ils avaient jugé chaque personne qui y travaillait et les avaient punis en conséquence de leurs actes passés. Ça avait été long et fastidieux. Mais ils y étaient arrivés.

\- Hm… acquiesça Harry.

Vigoureusement, il passa ses mains sur son visage pour éliminer les dernières traces de sang sur sa peau, puis ébouriffa ses cheveux trempés pour enlever les possibles gouttes qui avaient collés des mèches brunes entre elles.

\- Comment c'était ? questionna Ron.

Harry repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé dans la maison de ses relatifs. Tuer les Dursley avait été jouissif et rencontrer _Will_ et _Lecter_ l'avait été tout autant.

\- Bandant ! résuma-t-il, un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres.

Il y eut un silence un peu tendu mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il attrapa une bouteille de shampoing, s'en versa une rasade dans la main et frictionna sa tignasse épaisse. Soupirant de bien-être, il massa délicatement son cuir chevelu, s'accordant un moment de détente qu'il ne s'était pas permis d'avoir depuis bien longtemps.

\- Je suis pratiquement sûr que la majorité des gens ne pensent pas qu'un meurtre peut être bandant…

La voix de Ron était un peu blasée, comme s'il n'approuvait pas le choix de ses mots. Harry retint un sourire et continua de se laver tranquillement les cheveux.

\- Déjà ce n'était pas un meurtre, mais trois. Ensuite, je ne suis pas la plupart des gens. Et puis, mec, tu les aurais vus !

\- Qui ? Les Dursley ? s'horrifia Ron, les yeux écarquillés. Putain, ça, c'est dégueu…

Harry se retourna vers lui si brusquement que de la mousse se détacha de ses cheveux. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air menaçant dans sa glorieuse nudité et avec les mèches pleines de mousses blanches mais il se força – sans trop de mal – à fusiller de regard son ami qui semblait sur le point de vomir.

\- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Putain, le seul moment où j'aurai pu durcir c'est quand les organes de Dudley se sont répandus sur le sol. Ça, c'était organisme.

Harry eut un rictus en repensant à l'intestin qui, toujours accroché à l'intérieur du corps énorme de son cousin, pendait lamentablement jusqu'au carrelage autrefois blanc comme la robe d'une vierge. Ça avait été beau et fascinant.

\- Alors de qui parlais-tu ?

\- De deux moldus qui sont arrivés alors que je torturais Vernon. Si j'ai bien tout compris, ils étaient venus le tuer, initialement. Mais, par l'enfer, ils étaient sexy !

\- A ce point ? demanda Ron, sceptique.

\- C'est au-dessus de tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Merde ! Ils m'ont même défié.

Ron ouvrit un peu plus les yeux alors qu'un lent sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Harry se détourna et rinça ses cheveux.

\- Toi ? Tu viens réellement de dire que deux moldus t'ont défié, toi ? Toi, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ?

Harry serra les mâchoires en entendant le sarcasme dégoulinant de la voix de Ron. Il retint de lui envoyer un « _tu me flattes trop_ » mielleux et préféra racler l'eau qui coulait sur son visage d'un geste brusque de la main. Se faisant, il toucha doucement la petite plaie sur sa joue, là où le couteau de Will l'avait effleuré, puis il fit glisser ses doigts sur son cou, à l'endroit précis où Lecter avait serré pour le tuer.

\- Ouais, ils l'ont fait. En réalité, ils ont réussi à me toucher, un a presque réussi à me tuer…

\- Toi ? Sérieusement ? rigola Ron, de petites larmes d'hilarité coulaient de ses yeux.

\- Ta gueule, Ron.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il pouvait comprendre que son bras droit se moque de lui. Il était le Maître du Royaume-Unis, il ne s'était fait blesser que peu de fois – pour ainsi dire _jamais_ – et la fois où ça arrivait, c'était la faute de deux moldus, ignorant tout de la magie. Il avait combattu cinq vampires en même temps et en était sorti sans une égratignure mais, aujourd'hui, face à deux êtres non-magique, il se retrouvait avec deux nouvelles marques.

Les sorciers étaient-ils si vulnérables sans magie ou avait-il été particulièrement distrait quand il s'était battu contre Lecter ? La plaie de Will ne comptait pas. Lecter avait beau dire, Will l'avait attaqué de dos. S'il lui avait fait face, il aurait arrêté le couteau bien avant qu'il ne rentre dans son espace personnel – pire encore : dans un réflexe involontaire, il aurait retourné le poignard contre son lanceur, le lançant dans sa poitrine.

Harry essaya d'éloigner de son esprit un Will agonisant, un couteau planté près de son cœur et préféra se concentrer sur l'existence des rebelles. Qui pouvait les mener ? Si Dumbledore avait encore été vivant, Harry aurait pu parier, sans se tromper, sur son ancien mentor pour diriger une révolte contre lui. Heureusement pour lui, Albus était mort pendant sa sixième année.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont osé me faire ça… soupira-t-il en s'adossant au mur froid derrière lui.

Harry se sentait trahi. Un petit peu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait confiance aux sorciers. Pendant la guerre, trop de personnes les avaient abandonnés – les laissant seuls et démunis – parce qu'ils avaient retourné leur cape du jour au lendemain, sans aucune hésitation. Les seuls à qui il confierait sa vie formaient son Cercle. Ils avaient été là au pire moment, ils l'avaient compris, ils avaient accepté son point de vue et ils avaient crié vengeance pour tout ce qu'ils avaient connu.

\- Tu parles de la résistance ?

\- Ouais, souffla-t-il en se grattant la tempe. Ils n'étaient pas heureux ? J'ai tout fait pour qu'ils soient biens…

Ron le regarda, légèrement désolé.

\- Il y a eu des morts, Harry. _Tu_ as tué énormément de monde.

\- Il y a toujours des morts, Ron ! On n'a rien sans rien ! Ils voulaient la paix, eh bien, ils l'ont eue ! Mais tout à un prix et ils ont dû le payer.

Harry sentit son pouvoir pulser sous sa peau. Il serra le poing pour maintenir sa magie en lui – il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle, il était plus fort que ça.

\- Tu devais bien te douter qu'ils se rebelleraient un jour, non ? Ils l'ont fait contre Voldemort. _Nous_ avons fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Je ne suis pas Voldemort.

Tel un gamin grognon, Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'eau dégoulinant toujours le long de son corps joliment sculpté par toutes les batailles qu'il avait dû mener.

\- Tu es pire que lui, mon ami.

Harry sourit un peu. Il le savait. Voldemort n'avait été qu'un Mage Noir pitoyable qui n'avait jamais réussi là où lui y était parvenu. Garder le Ministère avait été une des erreurs importantes de Tom. Même sous son contrôle, le Ministère restait une entité solide où les gens se retrouvaient et parlaient. C'était l'endroit parfait pour des rendez-vous clandestins entre rebelles anonymes.

Sa deuxième erreur, celle qui lui avait été fatale, avait été de croire qu'il pouvait le battre.

\- Merci.

\- Tu es bien le seul à prendre ça pour un compliment.

\- Je suis unique, tu ne le savais pas encore ?

Ron secoua un peu la tête, exaspéré. Il la laissa tomber en arrière, jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de son crâne rencontre le mur derrière lui et il soupira de fatigue. Harry eut un instant pitié de son ami avant d'hausser les épaules. Si Ron était trop fatigué par ses missions de commandement, il n'avait qu'un mot à dire et il lui accorderait quelques heures de répit. Mais après tout ce que _lui_ avait fait, toutes les heures de sommeil qu'il avait négligé pour imposer son pouvoir suprême, Ron pouvait faire un petit effort pour le laisser souffler, lui.

\- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Harry sourit, frottant son corps sous le jet d'eau toujours merveilleusement chaude.

\- Retrouver mes moldus.

\- « Tes » ? releva Ron.

\- Ceux qui sont capables de me blesser sont tellement rares qu'ils deviennent vraiment intéressants et potentiellement miens. Tu es _mien_ , Ron, parce que tu es la seule personne à pouvoir me blesser physiquement et émotionnellement. Fleur, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Draco, Pansy, Théo et Blaise sont _miens_ également parce qu'ils sont mon Cercle, mes amis les plus proches et mes plus fidèles compagnons.

Ron lui sourit, pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il était flatté de l'entendre.

\- Tu veux enrôler des moldus dans ton armée ?

\- Non ! nia violemment Harry. Mais je pense, d'après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, qu'ils peuvent tuer mon ennui. Et le jeu de mot, c'est cadeau, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un rictus sauvage sur les lèvres.

Ron secoua un peu la tête, clairement exaspéré. Tout sourire, Harry se détourna et offrit une nouvelle fois son visage au jet d'eau.

\- Ne penses-tu pas que tu vas avoir plus de travail maintenant que nous sommes au courant pour la résistance ?

D'un geste de la main, Harry coupa l'eau et, mouillé, il s'avança vers Ron, toujours assis par terre. Il se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, faisant fi de sa nudité et darda sur lui un regard noir et rempli d'ennui.

\- Tu veux rire, n'est-ce pas ? Comment penses-tu que ces idiots pourraient compromettre tout mon travail ? Les gens se jettent à mes pieds, craignent mes gestes, prennent mes paroles pour de l'or et ils implorent pour leur vie comme des larves parce qu'ils savent que leur cœur se trouve dans le creux de mes mains et que je peux – bordel ! – que je peux les exterminer d'un simple claquement de doigts ! Je suis un _dieu_. Un dieu, tu m'entends ? Le dieu qui leur a accordé la paix qu'ils avaient tant voulue et la justice qu'ils cherchaient depuis des années. J'ai empêché les gens corrompus de recommencer les petites magouilles qu'ils avaient faites pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. J'ai vengé les morts tombés aux combats. J'ai éradiqué presque tous les mangemorts et tous les traitres qui avaient gâchés _nos_ vies et celles plus innocentes encore ! J'ai… Attends…

Harry s'interrompit brusquement, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Où est-ce que je voulais en venir ? demanda-t-il finalement, un peu perdu après le monologue qu'il venait de faire – égaré dans son moment mégalomane.

Au sol, Ron eut un sourire ironique et il se leva souplement. Il contourna Harry sans se départir de son rictus, attrapa une serviette moelleuse et revint face au brun. Doucement, il enveloppa le corps de son ami du tissu doux et frictionna ses épaules.

\- Sûrement au fait que comme tu es un dieu, t'occuper des résistants ne sera pas un travail passionnant et surtout qui ne te prendra pas beaucoup de temps. Tu pourras donc faire un exemple de ces stupides rebelles qui t'ont fait perdre de ton _précieux_ temps et aller t'amuser avec _tes_ moldus.

Harry sourit encore une fois, puis se tourna pour que Ron essuie son dos mouillé.

\- C'est exactement ça. Merci.

\- A ton service, votre altesse, ironisa Ron en levant les yeux au ciel mais en essuyant tendrement le dos finement musclé du brun.

\- J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! s'exclama ce dernier en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule – un sourire semblable à celui du chat du Cheshire lui mangeant la moitié du visage. La prochaine fois, prosterne-toi devant moi et embrasse-moi les pieds. Lécher le chemin après mon passage, fonctionne aussi.

Faussement outré, Ron laissa tomber la serviette et lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

\- Dans tes rêves, connard.

Toujours souriant, Harry se retourna, se baissa pour attraper sa serviette et s'enroula dedans avec une prestance indéniable.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu me fais dans mes rêves, Ronny, ricana-t-il en resserrant le doux tissu autour de son corps qui se refroidissait.

\- Je ne veux même pas le savoir, pervers.

Ron se boucha puérilement les oreilles, se détourna et partit à grands pas vers la sortie. Avant de sortir, il ne s'arrêta pas un instant, se contentant de lancer un « préviens-moi quand tu partiras à la rechercher de _tes_ moldus » avant que la porte ne se referme doucement derrière lui.

Une fois seul dans la salle de bain, Harry éclata de rire, son esprit travaillant déjà à un plan pour retrouver les deux Moldus qui avaient eu le cran de le défier. Il devait impérativement les retrouver, rien que pour être sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas fini en prison.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Washington, 16h45_

Will Graham descendit de sa voiture, le cœur battant un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine alors que le 7 rue Taylor Northwest Washington DC se dressait devant lui. Les Agents du FBI et des techniciens de labo grouillaient comme des fourmis sur la scène de crime – qu'il connaissait déjà. Will ne s'était encore jamais retrouver dans une telle situation. Il n'avait même jamais _imaginé_ se retrouver un jour dans une telle situation. C'était totalement irréaliste. Irréaliste et étrange.

A peine une heure auparavant, il était attaché dans la cuisine de cette maison mitoyenne avec Hannibal, parlant avec le _meurtrier_ qui avait assassiné devant eux _leur_ victime puis les avait laissés se débrouiller avec la police. Ils étaient venus à bout rapidement des liens qui les maintenaient aux chaises mais Hannibal n'avait pas voulu gâcher la viande et ils avaient donc pris le temps de découper ce qu'il leur fallait pour le repas. Ils remontaient la rue en voiture quand les flics étaient arrivés. A deux minutes près et ils se faisaient avoir comme des bleus.

Habituellement, si des concurrents se trouvaient sur leur lieu de _travail_ , ce n'était pas eux qui risquaient de se faire attraper par les flics. C'était les autres, ceux qui avaient voulu les doubler. Et généralement, ils ne laissaient d'eux qu'un corps sans vie.

Du coin de l'œil, Will repéra Jack et Hannibal qui discutaient calmement à l'entrée de la maison. S'avançant vers eux, Will fit semblant d'observer les alentours, à la recherche d'indices. Il savait comment tout s'était passé, il savait même qui avait fait ça, mais Jack allait sans doute lui demander de rentrer dans la tête du meurtrier et il y avait des détails qu'il devrait passer sous silence, comme le fait qu'Hannibal et lui se trouvaient dans la maison quand Monsieur et Madame Dursley avaient été égorgés.

\- Jack, docteur Lecter, salua Will avec un petit geste de la tête vers l'agent du FBI.

Il accorda un sourire en coin à son amant qui l'observa avec sa mine fermée habituelle. Will se tourna vers Jack, sans faire plus attention à son psychiatre :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda-t-il avec un petit geste du menton vers la porte d'entrée.

\- A vous de me le dire, Will. Nous devons déterminer si c'est l'Eventreur de Chesapeake. Il y a beaucoup de similitudes.

\- Comme ? demanda Hannibal, concerné.

Jack se tourna vers lui, ses yeux noirs fouillant le visage du psychiatre qui soutint son regard, impassible. Will retint un ricanement quand il vit Hannibal lever un sourcil impatient quand Jack garda le silence en continuant d'observer ses réactions.

\- Des organes ont été prélevés, annonça finalement Jack.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Jack ? demanda Will en s'avançant vers la maison.

\- Que vous fassiez votre… truc.

Le « truc » en question, Will n'avait pas besoin de l'utiliser sur cette scène de crime. Il savait comment ça s'était passé, il en avait été témoin, bien que le début – à savoir la mort de Dudley – lui soit en partie inconnu. S'il avait bien compris ce qu' _Harry_ leur avait dit, Dursley père avait éventré son fils sous la contrainte.

Will hocha la tête et pénétra dans la maison. Il alla lentement vers la cuisine où le massacre avait eu lieu, analysant tous les déplacements des techniciens et l'emplacement des corps. Avant de partir d'ici, Hannibal et lui avaient bien fait attention à masquer toutes traces de leur présence. Les chaises sur lesquelles ils avaient été entravés avaient été replacées autour de la table, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été utilisées.

Au milieu de la pièce, Will ferma les yeux et fit abstractions des mouvements autour de lui. Il soupira trois fois profondément avant de se glisser dans l'esprit d'Harry. C'était un jeune homme complexe, il l'avait su dès le début. Il était mégalomane, n'avait peur de rien et il avait fait preuve d'un sadisme _légèrement_ au-dessus de la moyenne.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Monsieur, Madame et le jeune Dursley mangeaient avec appétit à la table. Will se tourna vers la baie vitrée. C'était par ici qu'Harry était entré, il avait ouvert la vitre, silencieusement. Les Dursley ne l'avaient pas remarqué parce qu'ils lui tournaient le dos. Mais tout cela, Will ne pouvait pas le dire à Jack parce qu' _eux_ étaient passés par la porte et qu'au vu des techniciens qui tournaient autour de l'entrée, ils avaient déjà dû remarquer qu'elle avait été forcée.

\- J'ai crocheté la porte avec dextérité et je suis entré dans la maison. Monsieur et Madame parlent fort, de sorte qu'en marchant doucement, ils ne sauront jamais que je suis ici jusqu'au moment où cela sera trop tard. Ils n'auront aucune issue, ils seront complètement à ma merci. Ceci est mon dessein.

Will tourna sur lui-même et observa les alentours avec plus d'attention. Harry n'avait pas semblé avoir d'arme sur lui, à part ce bâton de bois qui dans un premier temps avait semblé inoffensif mais qui s'était rapidement révélé plus dangereux qu'une arme à feu. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas dire à Jack que le meurtrier avait utilisé… une magie invisible ? pour contraindre les Dursley et les torturer.

\- Je menace Monsieur Dursley avec mon arme. C'est l'homme fort, celui qui peut tenter une attaque. Madame Dursley ne peut rien faire contre moi et leur fils est pétrifié par mon arme. J'oblige l'homme à s'installer sur une chaise et l'attache, je fais de même avec la femme. Les deux adultes ligotés, j'attache leur fils au plafond…

\- Comment ? demanda Jack, le coupant dans son travail d'empathe.

Will secoua la tête, revenant au présent et ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps sans vie de Dudley, vidé de ses intestins. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment Harry l'avait fait tenir au plafond. Il n'avait aucune explication logique.

\- Vous avez une équipe de technicien pour répondre à ce genre de question, non ?

Jack leva un sourcil puis se tourna vers Berverly, Brian et Jimmy qui prenaient des photos des corps. Alors qu'il leur ordonnait de chercher comment Dudley Dursley avait pu être accroché au plafond, Will referma les yeux et se re-concentra sur le meurtrier.

\- Les deux adultes ligotés, j'attache leur fils au plafond, reprit-il en voyant devant ses yeux Dudley se tortiller pendant que ses parents criaient à l'aide.

Will s'installa sur la table et, fictivement, fit tourner entre ses doigts un bout de bois.

\- Je leur expose leurs fautes. C'est un jugement, sans possibilité de salut. Je sais qu'ils seront exécutés, j'aime simplement leur faire croire qu'ils peuvent survivre à ma visite. Ceci est mon dessein.

Will sauta de la table et s'avança vers l'endroit où Vernon s'était débattu. Il se rapprocha, pointant fictivement une arme sur lui, menaçant.

\- Je détache l'homme et le contraint, avec mon arme, à prendre un couteau de cuisine. Je l'oblige à éventrer son propre fils puis à revenir à sa place. Je les laisse souffrir en restant près du corps sans vie de leur fils puis, les exécutes en leur tranchant la gorge.

Will se rappelait parfaitement tout ce qui s'était passé après. La façon dont le jeune homme les avait regardés, le visage couvert de sang, un sourire fou aux lèvres. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu avancer vers le combiné et de l'incrédulité qu'il avait ressentie quand il l'avait entendu appeler le 911. Le clin d'œil qu'il leur avait envoyé avant de dire son nom comme s'il ressentait le besoin de leur accorder un os à mâchouiller puisque leurs propres identités avaient été partiellement dévoilées. Le clin d'œil, Will l'avait perçu comme un : « ce n'est que justice. Si je sais vos noms, vous devez savoir le mien. ».

\- J'appelle ensuite le service d'urgence avant de partir loin de ce carnage.

Will revint à la réalité et se tourna vers Jack et Hannibal, restés en retrait. Hannibal hocha discrètement la tête, le félicitant pour son mensonge par omission qui paraissait diablement logique – sauf pour ce qui était de Dudley mais Will ne savait déjà pas comment cela pouvait être _possible_ alors il ne pouvait pas changer cette version.

\- Vous voulez dire que celui qui a appelé était notre homme ?

\- Exactement, il voulait que vous trouviez immédiatement ses victimes.

Jack sortit un bloc-notes de sa poche intérieure de sa veste et tourna plusieurs pages.

\- D'après la conversation téléphonique enregistrée, celui qui a prévenu les urgences était une personne de sexe masculin prénommé Harry. Le standardiste a rapporté qu'il avait l'air paniqué et en pleurs. Vous pensez réellement que c'est le même homme ?

\- Absolument certain. Les tueurs méthodiques et organisés savent ce qu'ils font contrairement aux tueurs désorganisés et psychotiques, et ils jouent très bien la comédie. Mais ça, vous devriez déjà le savoir, non ?

Jack acquiesça, un peu blasé. L'agent du FBI lui marmonna un faible, _alors ce n'est pas l'éventreur de Chesapeake._ Will secoua un peu la tête, répondant à sa question qui n'en était pas vraiment une. _Non, ce n'est qu'un tueur, sans doute cannibale._ Jack acquiesça une nouvelle fois, encore plus blasé que précédemment. Pourquoi tous les tueurs d'aujourd'hui devaient-ils être cannibales ? devait-il se demander. Will n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner.

\- Vous avez encore besoin de moi, Jack ? demanda-t-il un peu fatigué de cette journée.

\- Non, vous pouvez y aller, le congédia-t-il d'un geste de la main.

\- Will ? Vous pouvez me ramener ? questionna Hannibal.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Will avec un haussement d'épaule.

Qu'il le ramène ou qu'ils se retrouvent chez le médecin revenait au même pour lui. Les deux options lui allaient.

\- Oh et Jack ? intervint Hannibal avant qu'ils ne partent. Est-ce que les Dursley avaient de la famille ?

\- Vernon Dursley avait une sœur, Marge, qui habite en Angleterre. Pétunia Dursley avait également une sœur, Lily, décédée. Notre analyste technique m'a appris qu'ils avaient eu la garde de leur neveu lorsqu'ils étaient encore en Angleterre. Il aurait disparu depuis plusieurs années.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ? demanda le Docteur Lecter.

\- Hm… Harry Potter. Vous pensez que… ? Mais il a disparu depuis plus de cinq ans !

Hannibal haussa les épaules, une moue perplexe sur le visage et Will se demanda si le Harry qu'ils avaient _croisé_ était vraiment Harry Potter. Si c'était vraiment cela, alors ils avaient un coup d'avance sur lui – maintenant ils connaissaient son prénom, son nom, sa nationalité et son visage.

Will sourit doucement en se détournant d'eux en direction de sa voiture.

Peut-être qu'ainsi ils pourraient le revoir – ce jeune homme qui tuait parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qui semblait terriblement intéressant. Will voulait vraiment le rencontrer de nouveau. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils trouvaient un jeune homme – beau et puissant – assez intéressant et poli pour qu'ils ne soient pas obligés de le tuer. Dans une situation plus « normale », Harry Potter n'était peut-être pas _si_ intéressant que cela mais quand il tuait quelqu'un, il était sacrément captivant et magnifique.

Peut-être que Will l'idéalisait, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une folie passagère de la part de Potter et qu'en réalité, il n'en valait pas la peine. Mais pour en être sûrs ils devraient le revoir, et Will avait hâte d'y être.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! Chapitre relativement calme par rapport au chapitre 1 mais on en apprend un peu plus sur Harry, Ron et sur ce qu'ils sont devenus. On en apprendra plus dans la suite, bien évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je réponds à tout le monde et je ne mords pas :)

Le chapitre 3 arrivera mercredi prochain, soit le **22/02** ! En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont et bon courage pour les autres. A la semaine prochaine, bisous les gens :)


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note :** Cette histoire est **terminée** , elle possède 19 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis, sans doute dans l'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancer ! Merci :)**

 **RAR :**

 _ **Cathy :**_ _Coucou ! Eeeh oui, Draco est vivant, étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Petite seconde rencontre dans ce troisième chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 3

.

 _Angleterre, 14h10_

Seamus Finnigan se savait être un jeune adulte sans peur. Il n'avait aucune angoisse, aucun stress, aucune phobie. Il n'avait peur ni de la mort, ni de la douleur, ni de la perte, ni de l'échec. Si avant la guerre il aurait paniqué à la simple idée d'être enfermé dans une pièce avec cinq Mangemorts, aujourd'hui, il rêvait que quelqu'un en ait l'idée saugrenue et qu'il ressorte de cette putain de pièce, le corps recouvert du sang encore chaud de ses ennemis.

Le seul qui réussissait encore à le faire tressaillir était Harry. Ce n'était pas l'idée qu'il puisse le tuer d'un mouvement de doigt qui le terrifiait – le fait qu'il fasse partie de son Cercle réduisait considérablement les risques – mais plutôt le fait qu'il puisse le décevoir. Harry en avait fait tellement pour eux que Seamus détesterait voir s'éteindre l'étincelle de fierté qui brillait normalement dans ses yeux verts.

Seamus lui devait tout, à Harry. Il avait été là – avec Ron et avec Hermione – quand lui et Dean en avaient eu le plus besoin. Ils les avaient sauvés des Mangemorts alors qu'ils pensaient tous les deux mourir dans de sordides cachots. Harry, tel un ange vengeur, était arrivé – crasseux et fatigué par la guerre – baguette au poing, une lueur féroce dans le regard. Il avait défoncé la porte de leur cellule avec une puissance magique qui l'avait fait frissonner et leur avait promis d'une voix douce qu'ils reverraient la lumière du soleil – eux qui pensaient crever dans leur prison obscure – et que tout irait bien.

Dans le couloir silencieux du Manoir Potter, Seamus réprima un frisson face à ce souvenir encore relativement vivace dans son esprit. Bien que plus de quatre ans s'étaient écoulés, Seamus pouvait encore ressentir le soulagement qui l'avait envahi à la vue d'Harry – son messie, son maître, son roi. Autant dire qu'il avait mis tout son cœur dans la Grande Bataille Finale. Et ça avait payé. Il avait obtenu réparation pour tout ce que lui et son amant, Dean, avaient traversé.

\- Major Seamus, retentit une voix respectueuse à ses côtés.

La tête haute et un léger sourire aux lèvres, Seamus jeta à peine un regard au Fidèle qui s'inclina sur son passage. C'était devenu courant, ce genre de comportement. Ce qui choquait maintenant, c'était justement quand les jeunes Aspirants ou les Fidèles ne les saluaient plus, eux, les membres du Cercle. Seamus regarda la jeune fille qui se penchait tellement en avant que ses longs cheveux noirs touchaient presque le sol. Certains poussaient le respect tellement loin qu'ils tombaient à genoux pour les honorer et embrassaient le sol.

Sans faire attention à la Fidèle, Seamus continua sa marche, d'un pas rapide mais toujours digne. Les membres du Cercle ne couraient jamais, ils haussaient à peine le rythme lorsqu'ils étaient pressés. Sa cape argentée coulait sur ses épaules et glissait contre le marbre, ses bottes en cuir de dragon résonnaient dans le couloir. Il serra le poing autour du papier qui l'obligeait à aller voir le Grand Patron. Pas que voir Harry le dérangeait ou ressemblait à une corvée mais ce qui devait lui apprendre aurait pu lui couter la vie, s'il n'avait pas fait partie du Cercle. Être ami avec Harry l'empêcherait de subir son courroux et il y avait ainsi peu de chance de recevoir le tristement célèbre sort d'étranglement qu'Harry affectionnait tant.

Devant la porte du bureau du Mage Noir le plus célèbre du monde, Seamus prit un temps de pause, inspirant profondément pour trouver le courage d'affronter les yeux verts qui pouvaient, il en était persuadé, lire en lui comme dans un grimoire ouvert. Quand son rythme cardiaque revint à la normale, l'Irlandais frappa sommairement au battant de bois, les doigts repliés autour du mot important.

Ce ne fut pas l'habituel « entrez » tonitruant qui retentit, mais un grognement de mécontentement et Seamus déglutit, la bouche soudainement sèche. Harry était de mauvaise humeur. Parfait. Les conditions étaient idéales pour lui avouer ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il regrettait presque que les Groupes de Communications aient été fermés, il aurait pu envoyer un Fidèle à sa place et le regarder se prendre un Doloris.

Seamus n'avait pas _peur_ , il savait juste qu'Harry risquait d'être déçu. Et quand le Mage Noir était déçu, il était imprévisible.

Doucement, la tête toujours haute, l'Irlandais poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau. Il s'avança vers le brun qui, penché sur une carte, ne releva pas la tête. Il tenait dans sa main un pendule avec une magnifique pierre précieuse mauve qui brillait au bout d'une chaîne en or. Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, il le tournait au-dessus d'une carte des… États-Unis ? Seamus fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ça marchait réellement ? Il avait déjà entendu parler de vieilles sorcières qui retrouvaient des personnes disparues avec cette méthode, mais il avait toujours pensé que ce n'était qu'une vieille légende.

Prudemment et sans faire de bruit, Seamus se rapprocha du bureau en bois noir, la main toujours crispée autour de son message, comme s'il pouvait s'envoler si jamais il relâchait son emprise autour de lui. Les paroles marmonnées, qui précédemment ressemblaient à du latin, devinrent du Fourchelangue avant de changer à un anglais de chartrier qui aurait choqué la ménagère sorcière :

\- Putain de pendule à la con, marmonnait-il entre ses dents serrées sans cesser de faire bouger ledit pendule au-dessus de la carte. Je ne te demande pas la lune, juste une adresse.

Seamus eut un sourire moqueur avant de se reprendre et de se racler la gorge.

\- Harry, salua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Son ami semblait perturbé et il ne voulait pas l'accabler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Harry avait tellement subi pour le bien du Monde Sorcier et pour leur vengeance que Seamus renâclait toujours à lui apporter de mauvaises nouvelles. Le parchemin dans sa paume n'était pas à proprement parler _une mauvaise nouvelle_ , elle était même plutôt bien comme information mais c'était ce qu'elle cachait qui ne lui plaisait pas et qui ne plairait surement pas au mage noir.

Harry soupira, lâcha la chainette en or et balaya la carte dans un coin de son bureau. Il releva ses beaux yeux verts vers lui et sourit, un peu.

\- Seamus ! s'exclama-t-il en écartant les bras. Assieds-toi, ajouta-t-il en désignant la chaise en face de lui.

L'Irlandais s'exécuta, le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Il tira un peu sur sa cape pour éviter qu'elle ne se coince sous lui et se pencha en avant, déposant la petite note sur la surface cirée. Harry releva un sourcil, clairement interrogateur. Seamus se racla la gorge, poussant le parchemin de deux doigts, l'invitant à en prendre connaissance. Lui-même connaissait les mots exacts employés mais il préférait qu'Harry le lise lui-même.

\- Je viens de recevoir cela du Colibri.

\- Draco est bien bavard ces derniers temps, fit froidement Harry en attrapant le parchemin entre ses longs doigts fins.

Seamus hocha simplement de la tête, en silence, pendant que les yeux de son vis-à-vis balayaient les mots écrits soigneusement à la plume. Ils se plissèrent momentanément et Seamus ne put que se redresser sur sa chaise, ressentant par chacun de ses pores la perplexité de son ami et maître.

\- Il a entendu parler de Percy par deux résistants ? répéta Harry en relevant le regard vers lui.

Seamus acquiesça, sentant l'excitation monter dans son corps. Percy, ils le recherchaient tous depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas compris comment il avait fait pour disparaître aussi soudainement mais, il n'y avait pas à dire, il savait rester caché. Comme Lucius et Greyback. Cependant, pour Percy, c'était une histoire encore plus personnelle que pour les deux Mangemorts. Harry n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée de retrouver le rouquin pour le confronter à son rôle dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Ron, aussi, attendait de le revoir pour obtenir vengeance. C'était une histoire de _famille_.

\- Ce rat n'a donc pas fuit l'Angleterre.

Sur les lèvres d'Harry, un sourire sardonique promettant mille et une douleurs se dessina doucement. Seamus sourit en retour, frissonnant un peu quand il sentit la magie de son ami lécher sa peau. C'était bon, presque réconfortant pour lui alors que la majorité des gens voyait ça comme une menace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Seamus ? lui demanda le brun, s'adossant un peu plus profondément dans son immense fauteuil.

\- Percy n'est pas assez intelligent pour se cacher tout seul, commença-t-il pesant ses mots.

Le petit rire d'Harry le coupa et il vit son ami sortir sa baguette pour la faire rouler entre ses doigts.

\- C'est un putain d'euphémisme ! Ce lèche-cul est à peine bon à suivre des ordres, s'il a pu tenir quatre ans sans qu'aucun de mes fidèles Oiseaux ne l'ait retrouvé ou que vous, mon Cercle, ayez un indice sur son emplacement, il a dû être aidé, dit Harry. Est-ce que tu penses comme moi ?

\- Que les Weasley sont les mieux placés pour le cacher ? demanda Seamus de façon rhétorique. Évidemment. Molly ne laisserait jamais tomber un de ses enfants.

Un petit rictus déforma les lèvres d'Harry, qui se leva et fit les cents pas. Seamus resta calmement sur la chaise, attendant où tout cela allait les mener. Il n'aimait pas la direction que prenait cette discussion. Il était heureux d'avoir été celui qui interceptait le message de Draco, alias le Colibri. Il n'imaginait même pas comment aurait réagi Ron en l'apprenant.

\- Cela veut dire que les Weasley sont dans la résistance, assena durement Harry en fourrageant ses cheveux de ses doigts.

Une nouvelle fois, Seamus acquiesça en silence. Ça faisait mal rien que d'y penser mais c'était relativement très probable. Les Weasley avaient fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix pour combattre clandestinement Voldemort, pourquoi ne se rebelleraient-ils pas contre le nouveau Mage Noir ? Le fait que le fameux Mage Noir soit Harry Potter, officieusement proclamé par Molly, semblait être devenu négligeable.

Cependant, en respect pour tout ce que Molly et sa famille lui avaient apporté, Seamus savait qu'Harry ne les condamnerait pas sans preuve. Ceux qui disaient qu'Harry Potter était sans moral et ne respectait pas le sens de la Justice étaient des idiots. Même s'ils tuaient beaucoup de monde et qu'il perdait rapidement son sang-froid, Harry faisait tout cela pour le monde sorcier. Pour la paix.

\- Il est temps que je rende une petite visite aux Weasley, déclara-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son siège. Ron m'a tenu assez éloigné d'eux comme ça.

Harry claqua dans ses mains, comme si c'était la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue depuis des siècles. Puis il soupira et fusilla du regard le tas que formaient la carte et le pendule.

\- Mais avant, je dois finir ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Une personne, soupira-t-il en reprenant dans sa main la chaîne en or. Je connais son nom et je sais qu'il habite aux États-Unis mais je ne dispose d'aucune autre information.

Seamus releva un sourcil surpris. Qui était-ce ? Qui était cette personne qui avait titillé la curiosité de son Maître ? Si Harry mettait autant d'énergie à la retrouver, il voulait absolument la rencontrer. Ce n'était pas courant de voir son ami aussi intrigué par une personne. Habituellement, tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de son Cercle réussissaient à peine à attirer son attention.

\- Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas sur internet ? Si tu connais son nom, tu devrais le retrouver, non ?

Le pendule recommença à voyager au-dessus de la carte, tournoyant inlassablement. Harry siffla entre ses dents :

\- Internet… Une bien belle invention moldue, si tu veux mon avis… Malheureusement les sorciers n'ont pas l'air de mon humble opinion. Je ne connais personne qui pourrait l'utilis… Oh !

Le pendule cessa son mouvement hypnotisant et la pierre mauve s'écrasa contre le bureau alors qu'Harry relevait la tête tellement vite que des vertèbres craquèrent au mouvement brusque. Seamus haussa un sourcil à son attention, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu es un Sang-Mêlé aussi, tu as grandi côté Moldu ! Tu pourrais faire cette recherche !

\- Dean le fera.

Harry fronça ses sourcils, la tête penchée sur le côté. Seamus remercia Merlin de faire partie du Cercle, sans ça, sa gorge serait déjà comprimée par le sort d'étranglement. Il n'y avait que le Cercle pour contredire un ordre – ou une demande – du Mage Noir.

\- Pourquoi pas toi ? Tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu ? dit-il, l'ironie dégoulinant presque de sa bouche.

Seamus montra le parchemin rédigé par Draco de son index.

\- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut t'empêcher de faire ce que je t'ai demandé ?

L'agacement se faisait de plus en plus entendre dans la voix du brun qui, visiblement, tentait de se maîtriser.

\- Tu vas aller les voir aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est une mauvaise habitude que tu as pris là, Seamus. Répondre à mes questions par une autre question, je n'aime pas ça. Tente de ne pas l'oublier la prochaine fois. Sinon, oui, je vais leur rendre une petite visite dans la journée.

\- Alors je t'accompagne.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et Seamus sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge. Les iris verts s'illuminèrent sous le pouvoir qui grandissait dans le corps de son Maître – devenant aussi incandescents que l'Avada. C'était un phénomène incroyable et Seamus aimait quand cela arrivait. C'était beau et fascinant. Mortel, aussi, mais Seamus n'avait pas peur de mourir.

\- Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez puissant pour me défendre contre eux ? siffla Harry, sa magie faisant trembler la fenêtre de son bureau.

\- Tu es tout à fait capable de te débrouiller avec eux, mon Maître, souffla Seamus. Ta puissance n'a d'égale que celle de Merlin. Je souhaite juste protéger tes arrières.

Les yeux redevinrent de leur jolie couleur habituelle et Seamus se détendit quand la chaleur d'une caresse magique envahit son corps entier. Harry se rassit plus confortablement et toucha du bout des doigts l'entaille sur sa joue, avec un petit sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

\- Très bien, abdiqua Harry. Accompagne-moi si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils m'attaqueraient de dos. Après tout, je suis leur _fils_ et leur _frère._ Je reviens simplement à la maison après de longues années d'absence.

Seamus retint un petit rire. A son avis, Molly et les autres ne le voyaient plus comme leur _fils_ ou leur _frère_ , mais plutôt comme le Mage Noir le plus puissant du monde qui régnait en Maître sur l'Angleterre, là où Voldemort avait échoué.

\- Tu veux quand même tuer un membre de leur famille, Harry.

\- Une personne qui les a trahis. Qui _nous_ a tous trahis.

Il semblait outré, comme s'il ne voyait pas où était le mal. Et peut-être était-ce vrai, peut-être qu'Harry ne comprenait pas que tuer des gens était _mal_ et que cela faisait souffrir ceux qui restaient. Que ce n'était pas un comportement jugé comme _normal_. Quelqu'un qui les avait trahis ne méritait pas forcément la peine de mort – c'était l'opinion générale. Pour Seamus, tous ceux qui leur avaient tourné le dos pour sauver leur vie, tous ceux qui avaient adhéré aux idéologies de Voldemort simplement parce qu'ils avaient peur, méritaient de mourir et pas de la plus douce des façons.

\- Ça reste quelqu'un de la famille. Tu serais surpris de voir tout ce qu'une mère peut faire de stupide quand cela touche à ses enfants.

Harry garda le silence un instant, ses doigts glissant sur son front, là où sa célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair maculait la peau pâle. Seamus se retint de grincer des dents : Harry devait être le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'une mère était prête à faire pour sauver son enfant.

\- Très bien. Va prévenir Dean de faire des recherches sur un certain Docteur Lecter et demande-lui d'acheter trois téléphones portables. Ensuite, va voir Ron et dis-lui d'envoyer un message au Rouge-Gorge, qu'elle aille prêter main forte au Colibri. Je pars dans vingt minutes.

Seamus se leva prestement de sa chaise, comme si le bois l'avait brulé. Sa cape glissa le long de ses épaules, telle une cascade d'eau enchantée. Il inclina la tête et fit demi-tour rapidement, sachant qu'Harry ne l'attendrait pas s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard. Trouver Ron serait facile mais il ne savait pas où était Dean – et surement devrait-il chercher dans _tout_ le Manoir.

Sa main était sur la poignée quand Harry le rappela :

\- Oh et Seamus ? Pas un mot sur tout cela à Ron, bien sûr.

Bien sûr. Seamus ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si leur rouquin d'ami apprenait qu'ils allaient visiter sa famille sans lui. Cercle ou pas Cercle.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Loutry Ste Chaspoule, 15h20_

Le Terrier se dressait devant eux, même baraque branlante qui semblait peiner à tenir sur ses fondations. Harry fit une pause à l'entrée du jardin, Seamus se tenant trois pas derrière lui. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cet endroit qui avait plus été sa maison que le 4 Privet Drive ne le serait jamais. La dernière fois qu'il était venu remontait à l'époque où Ron et lui se remettaient difficilement de la Bataille Finale.

Ce n'était plus la plus belle maison qu'il n'ait jamais vue, repensa Harry en se remémorant les mots qu'il avait eus avant sa deuxième année, mais elle restait la plus chaleureuse, celle où on avait envie de rentrer après une bonne journée de travail. Il savait qu'à l'intérieur, un doux feu réchauffait la baraque et une délicieuse odeur de cookies devait embaumer les pièces. Molly aimait faire des cookies.

Un rictus déçu vint effleurer les lèvres d'Harry quand il vit un léger scintillement près de la barrière. Avaient-ils osé mettre un sortilège de protection ? Il plissa le nez en levant la main pour que sa paume effleure le dôme protecteur.

\- Ridicule, souffla-t-il en sentant la faible complexité du sort.

D'un informulé, il le brisa et regarda avec satisfaction le dôme s'écrouler dans un bruit de verre brisé. Ses doigts se renfermèrent sur le petit portail en bois et il se retourna vers son ami Irlandais qui avait gardé le silence jusque là.

\- Pas un mot, Seamus, compris ? C'est entre eux et moi. Pas d'intervention, non plus. Juste, tu restes là et tu _protèges_ mes arrières, comme tu le dis si bien, se moqua gentiment Harry. Ne joue pas les héros et contente-toi de rester à ta place. Deviens une ombre s'il le faut, mais ne les provoque pas et ne les blesse pas. Nous venons… en paix, sourit méchamment Harry.

Il ne voulait pas faire de mal aux Weasley : ils avaient été sa famille, ceux qui l'avaient accueilli, qui l'avaient presque élevé. Ils lui avaient donné l'amour qu'il n'avait pas eu en compagnie des Dursley, ils l'avaient aidé – d'une certaine manière – pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Et même s'ils avaient été aux abonnés absents quand ils avaient eu le plus besoin d'eux – et de tout l'Ordre – les Weasley avaient payé le prix de leur abandon en perdant Arthur, Bill et Fred. Et bientôt, Percy irait rejoindre son père et ses frères. Leurs méfaits pendant la guerre seraient alors pardonnés.

Cependant, Harry n'oubliait pas qu'il était fort probable que les Weasley restant fassent partie des résistants et ils auraient à répondre de leurs actes, plus tard. Quand il aurait des preuves solides contre eux. Il ne pouvait décidément pas les punir à cause d'un doute. Il avait un cœur, qu'importe ce que tous ces mécréants affirmaient.

Lorsque Seamus acquiesça d'un signe de tête respectueux et surtout silencieux, Harry traversa l'immense cour où les poulets bien gras continuaient de picorer des graines. Avec nostalgie, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le jardin, toujours envahi par les mauvaises herbes et dont la pelouse n'avait pas été tondue. Il lâcha presque un soupir mélancolique quand il remarqua les bottes entassées dans les mêmes vieux chaudrons que pendant sa deuxième année.

La guerre ne semblait pas avoir touchée cette maison. C'était un havre de paix, l'endroit qui l'avait toujours protégé du monde extérieur. C'était ici qu'il avait connu des moments heureux comme le mariage de Bill et de Fleur. Harry se sentait bizarre de revenir ici après tant d'années et il se rendit compte que l'endroit lui avait manqué.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il ouvrit la porte d'un _alohomora_ sans baguette. Déjà, les délicieuses effluves de cookies vinrent chatouiller ses narines et Harry prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux. Il pourrait presque croire être de nouveau un petit garçon de douze ans, effrayé par la vie et détesté par ses relatifs. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Fred et George descendent les escaliers en se bousculant et en se parlant à leur manière si particulière.

Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux, le visage fermé. Ce n'était qu'une chimère. Fred était mort, comme Hermione, Arthur, Bill, Luna, Remus, Sirius et bien d'autres. Il ne reviendrait pas, jamais. Comme sa meilleure amie, son presque-oncle et son parrain. Et Harry était prêt à tout pour les venger et créer un nouveau monde : plus paisible que l'ancien, moins traitre que le précédent. Qu'importe que les gens se rebellent, crient au scandale. Harry les mâterait, comme il avait assujetti les traîtres du Ministère. Ne voyaient-ils pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire ? Tant pis, Harry réussirait à faire de leur monde, un monde meilleur et en paix. Il leur montrerait à tous, que celui qui les avait sauvés serait celui qui imposerait une société paisible et fidèle.

Sans faire de bruit, Harry mit de côté ses réflexions et s'avança dans la maison. Des bruits d'ustensiles tapant contre des plats s'élevèrent de la cuisine et Harry suivit le bruit, désireux de revoir la maîtresse de maison. Comment réagirait-elle ? L'accueillerait-elle comme elle l'avait toujours fait ? Aurait-il droit au fameux câlin étouffant ou aurait-elle peur de lui ?

S'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Molly restait… Molly. Peu importait le temps qui passait, la femme rondelette et rousse restait toujours la même, les années ne semblant pas avoir d'emprise sur elle. Elle chantonnait une musique qui ressemblait à une balade ancienne, de celles qu'on apprenait à l'école des décennies auparavant.

Harry eut un rictus en voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et qu'elle continuait à cuisiner comme si aucun intrus n'était entré chez elle. N'avait-elle pas entendu le sortilège de protection se briser ? N'avait-elle pas sentit sa magie ? Peut-être se croyait-elle trop à l'abri… Il l'avait dit à Ron : ils auraient dû lui rendre visite bien avant pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était à l'abri nulle part. Mais Ron voulait les protéger d'eux : de leur folie, de leur puissance.

Se raclant la gorge pour lui montrer sa présence, il eut le plaisir de la voir sursauter et se retourner vers lui, la main sur le cœur comme si son organe menaçait de quitter sa poitrine. Harry lui sortit son plus beau et inoffensif sourire quand il remarqua ses yeux bruns s'écarquiller de peur.

\- Bonjour Molly, dit-il calmement en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Il attrapa une chaise et s'y installa, comme s'il était chez lui. Et c'était un peu vrai – il était chez lui partout dans le monde Sorcier. Ses bottes en cuir de dragon frappèrent la surface lisse de la table sourdement. Sous le choc, les quelques verres qui reposaient tranquillement bougèrent dangereusement mais aucun de s'écroula.

\- Har-Harry, répondit Molly en déglutissant nerveusement.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry lui sourit en croisant ses mains sur son ventre. Il aurait aimé voir sa réaction s'il était arrivé recouvert de sang – peut-être qu'elle aurait fait une crise cardiaque devant lui. Ça aurait pu être divertissant. Mais aujourd'hui, il était relativement présentable avec son pantalon en cuir noir, sa chemise blanche, ses bottes en peau de dragon et sa cape officielle – blanche brodée d'or – celle qu'il ne portait que pour _les grandes occasions_.

\- C-C'est un plaisir de t'avoir à la maison, Harry, souffla-t-elle en tordant son torchon dans ses mains.

Harry eut un petit rire, détourna la tête et ferma un instant les yeux. Sa magie palpita, lui chuchotant qu'il y avait trois autres personnes dans la maison. Surement George, Ginny et Charlie. Il était presque déçu, il aurait pensé que le Terrier serait un des QG des résistants puisqu'il ne l'avait pas attaqué en quatre ans.

\- Un honneur, dit-il doucement, brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est un honneur de m'avoir dans votre maison. Pas un plaisir.

Ses lèvres se tordirent dans une mimique mi-triste, mi-blasée.

\- Personne ne voit ça comme un plaisir, je pense qu'ils ont tous peur de moi et de ce que je pourrais leur faire. Généralement, ils disent que c'est un honneur de m'avoir avec eux, dans leur humble demeure – même ceux qui savent qu'ils vont mourir.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui, s'attendant presque à ce que tous les habitants du Terrier viennent le saluer en s'inclinant respectueusement. Il y avait le droit à chaque fois – il avait déjà vu une jeune femme tenant son bébé dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, venir s'incliner devant lui en murmurant d'une voix brisée un _merci pour l'honneur que vous nous faîtes en vous présentant chez nous._

\- Ron, n'est pas là ? demanda finalement Molly sans relever ce qu'il venait de dire.

Claquant sa langue contre son palais, d'agacement, il sortit négligemment sa baguette pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les gens avaient peur quand il faisait ça mais ça les avait toujours impressionnés, alors Harry continuait de le faire.

\- Nooon… Je voulais qu'on ait une petite discussion privée sans qu'il ne soit là…

Harry inclina la tête en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir Seamus – même si c'était à l'envers. Il le regarda, la bouche ouverte par l'extension de son cou, et inclina un peu la tête sur le côté. Comme il le lui avait promis, l'Irlandais se faisait oublier, posté dans un coin de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur son torse. Cependant, ses yeux restaient vifs, à l'affût du moindre danger, voyageant de la porte à Molly.

Harry sourit un peu puis revint vers la mère de son meilleur ami qui, pâle comme un mort, tentait de garder une expression neutre sur le visage.

\- Ron est la personne que j'aime le plus dans ce monde, confessa-t-il sur le ton du secret – bien que cela n'en soit plus un depuis longtemps. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse le blesser. Cette discussion que nous allons avoir aurait pu… lui faire très mal. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez, hm ?

Bien au contraire, elle semblait vraiment perdue. Harry fit doucement glisser ses pieds jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent le sol puis il se pencha vers l'avant et tendit la main pour attraper fermement celles de la femme. Délicatement, il les pressa. Elle baissa les yeux vers leurs mains jointes, parut pâlir un peu plus et releva des yeux larmoyants vers lui, comme si ce simple contact la brûlait.

Harry maintint son emprise autour de ses doigts, serra un peu trop fort tout en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux mouillés qui l'observaient sans comprendre.

\- D-De quoi tu parles ?

La voix était chancelante, un peu brisée. Harry sourit comme un parent le ferait à son jeune enfant. Il tapota gentiment le bout de ses doigts contre les mains chaudes et moites de Molly. Au dessus d'eux, le rire clair de Ginny s'éleva, douce mélodie qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis bien longtemps.

\- Molly, écoutez-moi attentivement et répondez-moi. Vous savez à quel point je déteste me répéter ou qu'on me mente, n'est-ce pas ? Je serai clément avec vous, en souvenir de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et pour Ron. Je vous le promets.

Tous ceux qui l'avaient côtoyé ces dernières années savaient qu'ils devaient se méfier quand Harry promettait d'être _clément_. Généralement, cela finissait par un Avada Kedavra. Mais Harry serait réellement indulgent avec les Weasley. Ils l'avaient aimé quand son oncle et sa tante ne lui accordaient que leur haine, ils l'avaient intégré dans leur famille comme un fils. Il pouvait faire un effort pour eux.

\- Où est Percy ?

Sa question se répercuta dans la cuisine avec tellement de force qu'une bombe explosant aurait fait moins de bruit – et aurait engendrée moins de peur. Harry sentait sa magie s'agiter dans son corps, cherchant à sortir et à punir ces gens qui avaient, peut-être, caché un traître de l'ancienne guerre.

\- Q-Quoi ?

Molly enleva précipitamment ses mains, les maintenant serrées contre sa poitrine et se leva si rapidement que la chaise tomba sur le sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa respiration se fit difficile. Harry ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'accusation ou de son pouvoir qui saturait la pièce. Bien qu'il l'avait prévenue, Harry s'accorda le droit de répéter sa question, une seule fois.

Il se leva doucement, le bruit de sa chaise raclant contre le sol de la cuisine, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était déployé dans la pièce.

\- Percy, répéta-t-il d'une voix un peu plus rauque qu'avant – montrant son agacement à devoir répéter sa question, pourtant simple. Où est-il, Molly ?

\- Je… Je…

Elle était acculée contre un des murs, celui le plus éloigné de la porte – seule issue. Ses yeux fouillaient les alentours à la recherche d'une aide quelconque qui la sortirait de ce mauvais pas.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle, apeurée.

Elle paraissait être sur le point de s'écrouler et Harry se demanda un instant si c'était qu'une simple comédie ou si le poids du mensonge la pesait. Serait-elle vraiment prête à risquer sa vie pour son fils qui les avait tous trahis, qui leur avait tourné le dos ? Parce qu'elle jouait vraiment avec le feu en essayant de le duper volontairement. Même si Molly ne savait pas où était Percy, il était certain qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un qui devait être au courant de sa position. Comment avait-il fait pour imaginer une seconde que Percy n'irait pas rejoindre sa _maman_ quand le danger rodait ?

\- Vous mentez, souffla-t-il doucement, presque tristement.

Il était déçu. Déçu qu'elle le choisisse, lui – ce fils ingrat qui avait préféré se terrer au Ministère alors que la guerre faisait rage dehors et que sa famille se faisait décimer – plus que lui – ce fils adoptif qui avait tout fait pour les sauver de la folie de Voldemort et qui avait ensuite tenté de ramener la paix dans le monde sorcier pour que ses petits-enfants ne grandissent pas avec la menace de Voldemort. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, pour ses enfants, pour le monde entier, elle osait lui mentir ? Comment pouvait-il prôner la justice et l'égalité quand le monde restait égoïste et nombriliste ?

Vif comme un serpent, sa main libre fila à toute vitesse vers Molly qui cria de peur. Les doigts d'Harry s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de ses joues rondes et il lui maintint le visage à la bonne hauteur pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je pourrais vous écraser comme un vulgaire insecte. Vous n'êtes rien, rien qu'un cœur qui bat mais qui peut cesser avec deux petits mots, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Je pensais que vous m'aimiez Molly. Je pensais que vous aviez plus de respect pour moi et pour tout ce que j'avais fait. Ce monde dans lequel vous vivez en paix, vous et vos enfants, est un monde que _j'ai_ créé, moi ! Et tout ce qui entache ce monde parfait, je n'aurai aucun remord à le détruire. Vous comprenez ?

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et glissaient sur ses joues. Elle hocha tant bien que mal la tête, son menton toujours comprimé entre les doigts forts et impitoyables d'Harry, qui lui sourit doucement.

\- Parfait, dit-il en se penchant et en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue pâle et rebondie. Je m'en voudrais de faire de la peine à Ron, vous savez. Je n'aime pas quand il est triste…

\- Potter ! l'appela une voix forte et masculine.

Sans lâcher le menton de Molly, Harry releva un sourcil, blasé, et leva le visage vers le plafond. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu être heureux de revoir tous ces Weasley qui lui avaient, un peu, manqué. Mais il était maintenant légèrement énervé par le silence de Molly, frustré de ne pas pouvoir les torturer pour obtenir les réponses qu'il désirait et ennuyé par la tournure que cette _visite de courtoisie_ prenait.

Se composant un visage angélique, il lâcha Molly qui s'écroula presque sur le sol, et se retourna, les bras écartés dans une parodie de touchantes retrouvailles.

\- Charlie ! le salua-t-il, sourire aux lèvres. Je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul, George, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu arrives à survivre sans Fred ? Je me rappelle comment vous étiez tout le temps fourrés ensemble, toujours à faire les quatre cents coups.

Les narines de George se dilatèrent de rage et ses poings se serrèrent le long de son corps. Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, sourire innocent accroché sur son visage. Il serait bien allé les serrer dans ses bras mais Seamus les empêchait de rentrer dans la cuisine, colosse Irlandais infranchissable qui le protégeait en silence.

\- Il y a même eu un moment où je me suis demandé si vous n'étiez pas amants… réfléchit Harry, sa bouche se tordant légèrement alors qu'il réfléchissait. Vous l'étiez, n'est-ce pas ? Il te manque ?

\- Espèce de peti-

La baguette de Seamus jaillit et vint s'enfoncer dans le menton de George, l'obligeant à se reculer en levant les mains en signe de paix.

\- Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal ? demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers Molly, toujours en état de choc.

\- Potter qu-

\- Harry, coupa-t-il Charlie avec un nouveau sourire dégoulinant d'innocence.

Le dresseur de dragons cligna trois fois des paupières, comme s'il trouvait ça incongru d'être interrompu pour un prénom. Mais Harry mettait un point d'honneur à ce que tout le monde l'appelle ainsi. Quand les Fidèles l'appelaient _Maitre_ ou _Lord Potter_ , ça lui rappelait trop Voldemort, ces surnoms stupides et ces larves de Mangemorts qui rampaient à ses pieds. _Harry_ était plus familier, plus… déplacé. Ça les poussait à croire, pendant quelques secondes, qu'il n'était pas dangereux – qu'un simple jeune adulte qui préférait qu'on le tutoie et qu'on l'appelle par son prénom – et quand ils relâchaient leur garde – quand ils pensaient que, finalement, il y avait encore un espoir pour sortir de cette confrontation vivant – il leur ôtait la vie, avec le même petit sourire plein de candeur.

\- Ha-Harry, reprit Charlie, clairement perturbé par l'utilisation de ce simple nominatif. Que nous vous l'honneur de ta visite ?

Le sourire d'Harry se figea et il se tendit des pieds à la tête. Honneur. Pas de _plaisir_ , juste un _honneur_ , parce que Charlie savait rester à sa place et reconnaissait quand il n'était pas le plus fort. Il s'inclinait devant la puissance, désireux de vivre un peu plus longtemps. Il avait un bon instinct de survie, pour un Weasley. Harry se demanda vaguement si Molly avait réellement pensé les mots qu'elle disait quand elle parlait de _plaisir_. Avait-elle été contente de le voir ? Alors même qu'elle tremblait de peur ?

Harry jeta un nouveau regard par-dessus son épaule, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Une simple visite de courtoisie. Je venais à la pêche aux nouvelles.

\- Et tu as besoin d'un chien de garde pour venir ici demander des nouvelles ? demanda George d'une voix tremblante.

Harry se détourna de Molly et s'avança jusqu'à presque se coller au dos de Seamus qui le protégeait au péril de sa vie, tel le véritable ami qu'il était, tel le parfait soldat qu'il incarnait. Il sourit, pressa son épaule et resta collé à lui, sa chaleur se diffusant dans tout son corps.

\- Seamus n'est pas vraiment mon chien de garde, dit-il comme s'il parlait à un simple d'esprit. Il fait partie de mon Cercle après tout, ajouta-t-il en caressant l'étoffe argentée qui coulait sur les épaules de son ami. C'est lui qui désirait m'accompagner pour assurer mes arrières.

George eut un rire moqueur et Harry haussa un sourcil à son attention. Il avait toujours su que George – et Fred – était téméraire mais il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était suicidaire. S'il cherchait les limites, il les rencontrerait bientôt. Harry supportait beaucoup de choses, mais qu'on se moque de lui et de son Cercle faisait partie des rares sujets qui le faisaient démarrer au quart de tour.

\- Tes arrières ? Je croyais que tu étais le mage le plus puissant du monde !

\- George, chuchota Charlie sans quitter ledit mage le plus puissant.

Harry ne s'éloigna pas de Seamus mais ancra ses yeux dans ceux de George qui, surpris par leur éclat vert vif, lâcha un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Je _suis_ le mage le plus puissant du monde et si tu n'étais pas stupide, George, tu nuancerais tes paroles en ma présence. Je pourrais tous vous tuer en un claquement de doigt si je le voulais. Dès l'instant où je suis entré dans votre maison après avoir détruit vos sortilèges de protections, qui soit dit en passant sont pitoyables, j'ai su qui se trouvait ici et où vous étiez. Je sais d'ailleurs que Ginny se trouve dans sa chambre parce que vous lui avez conseillé de rester cachée, au cas où.

Harry s'écarta de Seamus et cria vers l'étage :

\- Alors Ginny, on ne vient plus dire bonjour à un ancien ami ?

Aucun bruit, aucune parole ne lui répondit. Harry eut un sourire satisfait quand une marche craqua sous le poids de la jeune femme qui, dignement, descendit les escaliers pour venir se placer aux côtés de George. Elle glissa subtilement sa main dans celle de son grand frère et pressa ses doigts entre les siens.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle d'une voix douce, un petit sourire relevant le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour Ginevra. Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas changé depuis le temps…

Il y avait une sorte de tendresse dans sa voix qui ne ressortait qu'avec Ron. Ginny avait une place particulière dans son cœur. Elle était largement moins importante que celle de Ron mais elle était là, surement pour toujours. Ginny avait été la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue et qu'il n'avait jamais voulue, elle était aussi sa première véritable petite amie – celle qui l'avait conforté dans son idée qu'il ne jouait pas du bon côté, celle qui l'avait fait changer de bord.

Alors qu'elle pressait une nouvelle fois la main de son frère, Harry l'observa plus attentivement. Elle était toujours la même, avec sa chevelure de feu qui cascadait sur ses épaules et léchait ses omoplates, son corps fin et petit et sa peau claire. Cependant aujourd'hui, Harry pouvait remarquer qu'elle avait de petites rides de fatigues autour de ses yeux marron.

\- Je vais bien, Harry, je t'en remercie, dit-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Je suis contente de te revoir.

La sincérité transpirait par chacun de ses pores mais Harry conserva la tête froide. Ginny était une gentille fille mais elle savait également comment jouer la comédie pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Combien de fois l'avait-il vue faire son petit numéro avec ses frères à Poudlard ? Elle pouvait passer des pleurs soudains aux rires éclatants. Elle avait cette capacité de manipuler les plus faibles d'esprit – malheureusement pour elle, Harry n'avait plus rien de naïf. Il voyait clair dans ce qu'elle essayait de faire : détourner l'attention pour que George soit hors de danger.

Comme s'il prendrait le risque de tuer George. Ron ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il le haïrait pour le restant de ses jours, allant peut-être même jusqu'à se rebeller contre lui. Si un jour cela arrivait, Harry préférait mourir que de voir les yeux de son ami se remplir de haine et de colère à son égard. Ron était tout ce qui lui restait – il était, en partie, celui pour qui il avait eu envie de construire ce monde de paix.

\- Bien, dit-il joyeusement. Je ne voudrais pas _me_ retenir plus longtemps, après tout, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Je n'ai pas toute la journée. J'ai été ravi de voir de mes propres yeux que vous allez tous bien. Je repasserai sûrement à l'occasion.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur chaque personne présente, leur faisant bien comprendre qu'il était celui qui dictait les conditions et qu'ils n'avaient aucun mot à dire. Puis, il se tourna vers Molly qui serrait les lèvres, comme pour se retenir de dire des choses qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Sage décision.

\- J'aurai le fin mot de cette histoire, Molly. Vous en êtes consciente : un jour, je saurai tout ce qu'i savoir sur ce sujet. Et ce jour-là, croyez-moi, vous regretterez de m'avoir menti.

Harry attrapa un cookie sur le plan de travail, attrapa la manche de Seamus et leur sourit :

\- Bonne journée ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il transplana sans attendre de réponse. La réalité devint un maelstrom de couleur et il ferma les yeux, espérant de tout son cœur que Dean aurait trouvé des informations sur le _Dr Lecter_. Il avait envie de s'amuser un peu – et il avait hâte de revoir ses deux moldus qui n'avaient pas froid aux yeux.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Washington, 19h30_

Will réprima un bâillement. Bercé par le ronron du moteur de la voiture de Jack, il posa son poing contre sa joue et ferma les yeux derrière ses lunettes. Sur le siège passager, Hannibal discutait avec l'Agent Spécial. Ça avait été une longue journée, de celle qui draine toutes les forces accumulées au fils des semaines. Ils avaient été appelés sur une scène de crime particulièrement éprouvante pour lui tant la violence et la haine dans l'acte lui avaient retourné l'estomac.

Ça n'avait rien eu à voir avec les meurtres d'Hannibal, qui construisait chaque homicide comme un tableau magnifiquement morbide. Travailler sur ces scènes étaient exaltant pour lui qui revoyait derrière ses paupières closes chaque geste que son amant avait eu pour prélever les organes qui constituaient leurs dîners. Il pouvait aussi se souvenir de la sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentait, lui-même, quand il dansait avec Hannibal pour tuer toutes ces personnes. C'était beau, magnifique. Contrairement à ce vulgaire crime qui démontrait une haine incommensurable pour la victime.

\- Brian, Beverly et Jimmy n'ont toujours pas réussi à déterminer comment notre tueur d'hier a réussi à accrocher le jeune Dursley au plafond, râla Jack.

Will rouvrit les yeux et échangea un regard avec Hannibal à travers le miroir dans son pare-soleil. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, aucun d'eux ne le pouvaient alors qu'ils en avaient été témoin. Dursley fils avait été suspendu au plafond par les pieds comme par magie. Ça n'avait rien de rationnel, pourtant. Il devait y avoir une explication scientifique.

\- Est-il possible que le sujet ait utilisé des cordes pour le maintenir suspendu ? demanda Hannibal bien qu'il sache qu'aucune corde n'avait été utilisée.

\- Aucune trace ne le montre.

Évidemment puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu de corde. Will soupira et détourna les yeux vers la vitre, regardant les paysages urbains défiler derrière. Ils se dirigeaient vers la maison d'Hannibal parce que, officiellement Will avait laissé sa voiture là-bas – officieusement, Will avait prévu d'y passer la nuit. Personne n'était au courant pour leur couple, ni Jack, ni Alana. Et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. C'était leur petit secret.

La voiture ralentit progressivement et Will observa plus attentivement l'extérieur. La nuit était tombée depuis une petite heure et il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient si près de chez Hannibal. Jack se gara en face des petites marches qui menaient à la demeure. Le moteur était à peine éteint que Will ouvrit la porte, inspirant profondément l'air frais de cette douce soirée d'automne.

\- Un ami à vous ? demanda l'Agent en sortant également, un regard surpris vers la porte.

Will se retourna et fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme qui les attendait, assis tranquillement sur les marches. Il portait un pantalon en jeans et une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux ressemblaient toujours à un nid d'oiseau et un charmant sourire étirait ses lèvres. Will se retint de jeter un coup d'œil vers Hannibal, ne détournant pas le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il s'était demandé combien de temps il faudrait à Potter pour les retrouver. Une journée, donc.

C'était un peu décevant, il aurait pensé qu'Harry Potter était le genre d'homme à les retrouver en à peine quelques heures.

Il y eut un silence de la part d'Hannibal et Will s'avança vers Potter qui se releva avec grâce, sourire charmeur toujours à sa place sur son visage innocent.

\- Tout-à-fait, finit par répondre Hannibal en s'avançant lui aussi. Thomas, voici l'Agent Spécial Jack Crawford, du FBI. Jack, voici Thomas.

Will vit devant ses yeux, le sourire d'Harry se figer et ses épaules se tendre.

\- De tous les prénoms existants, il a fallu que ça tombe sur celui-là, marmonna-t-il de façon incompréhensible pour Jack et Hannibal.

\- Pardon ? demanda le profileur.

\- Non, rien. Enchanté, Agent Spécial.

Harry tendit la main et Jack ne tarda pas à la prendre dans la sienne. _De même._ Will les regarda l'un après l'autre alors qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, comme si Jack sentait qu'Harry était trop innocent, trop charmant, trop gentil… _Trop_ , tout simplement. Comme si le britannique avait lu dans ses pensées, son sourire s'agrandit et il leva élégamment un sourcil. Son expression témoignait d'une candeur rafraichissante, de celle que seuls les enfants pouvaient avoir vis-à-vis du monde extérieur. Will se retint de le féliciter pour ses talents d'acteur – il l'avait vu égorger deux de ses parents avec un sang-froid impressionnant, un sourire paisible accroché sur les lèvres, il l'avait vu appeler les secours, presque pleurer pour faire plus _vrai_ , le visage recouvert de sang encore chaud.

Ce jeune homme était tout sauf innocent, naïf ou ingénu – c'était un psychopathe, un sociopathe et un sadique. Il était intelligent, sans moral et puissant.

\- Je vous vois demain, bonne soirée, leur souhaita Jack se détournant enfin d'Harry.

Ils attendirent tous les trois que l'agent s'en aille, silencieux et côte à côte devant la maison. Finalement quand la voiture disparue au bout de la rue, Harry se tourna brusquement vers eux, un sourire un peu enfantin éclairant son visage.

\- Je vois que vous vous en êtes sortis, bien joué.

\- Ce n'est pas grâce à vous, dit Hannibal comme s'il parlait de la pluie ou du beau temps.

Il monta doucement les marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, cherchant dans ses poches les clés de la maison. Il garda la porte ouverte d'une main posée à plat sur le battant et les invita à entrer d'un signe du menton. Will ne perdit pas de temps, laissant Harry sur le trottoir. En passant près d'Hannibal, il caressa du bout des doigts le ventre de son amant, échangeant un petit sourire avec lui et s'engouffra dans la maison – sans attendre que Potter le suive.

Dans le salon, Will délaissa sa veste qu'il posa soigneusement sur le porte manteau. Puis il alla attraper deux verres sur la petite table près du canapé et les remplit d'un vin sélectionné auparavant par Hannibal. Il alla s'accouder au manteau de la cheminée quand Potter rentra dans la pièce suivi de son amant. Ce dernier s'arrêta près du plus petit, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Harry, visiblement surpris, se retourna à demi vers lui, le regardant par-dessus son épaule, un sourcil relevé. Will cacha son sourire en buvant une petite gorgée de vin.

\- Est-ce que… Vous venez juste de me sentir ?

Hannibal ne répondit pas et le contourna pour venir s'installer sur le canapé, attrapant son propre verre avec une grâce qui fit palpiter le cœur de Will.

\- Il fait ça, parfois, répondit-il à Potter qui se rapprocha de l'autre canapé avec prudence.

\- Est-ce que je sens bon ? demanda-t-il, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Comme la plupart des gens, dit simplement Hannibal.

Will cacha de nouveau un sourire en buvant une gorgée de vin, observant du coin de l'œil les réactions de leur invité. Il connaissait suffisamment son amant pour savoir qu'il mentait, surement pour essayer d'énerver Potter, et d'après la crispation de ses lèvres, il y arrivait très bien. Will savait que pour un psychopathe comme Harry semblait l'être, être comparé à la plupart des gens avec autant de désinvolture par un autre tueur pouvait blesser l'ego surdimensionné qu'il avait.

\- Vous devriez changer de parfum, déclara Hannibal en buvant son vin tranquillement.

\- Je ne porte pas de parfum !

Potter fronça les sourcils, une moue embêtée sur les lèvres. Will ricana derrière son verre. Seigneur, il ressemblait à un gamin capricieux. Il ne marchait pas dans le piège d'Hannibal, il y courait de toutes ses forces.

\- Oh… Eh bien, vous devriez en mettre.

Un petit hoquet choqué sortit de la gorge de Potter, un air offusqué se peignant sur son visage – Will était incapable de savoir s'il l'était vraiment ou s'il jouait simplement la comédie. Cependant, le britannique passa rapidement à autre chose et il toucha du bout des doigts le dos du canapé.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, si vous le voulez, proposa Hannibal.

\- Merci, sourit Harry, bien que sa voix craquelle vers la fin, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de remercier les gens sincèrement.

Le jeune homme s'installa, croisa élégamment les jambes et attendit en silence. Will se demanda qui craquerait en premier. Si on lui demandait son avis, il pariait sur Harry parce qu'Hannibal pouvait être très borné quand il le voulait et il savait garder le silence sans en être dérangé.

\- Ok, je n'ai pas toute la soirée, s'exclama finalement Potter tirant un nouveau petit sourire à Will. Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour vous proposer un accord.

\- Un accord ? demanda Will qui intervint pour la première fois.

\- Oui, si vous ne dîtes rien sur la magie, je ne dirai rien sur ce que vous faîtes et je vous aiderai dès que vous en aurez besoin.

Will resta un instant sans réaction. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'eux ? La magie n'existait pas – même s'il pouvait en douter après tout ce qu'il avait vu chez les Dursley. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

\- Qui vous dit qu'on aura besoin de votre aide ? demanda Hannibal.

Surpris, Will se retourna vers son amant, manquant de renverser son verre de vin.

\- La magie ? Sérieusement ?

\- Une question à la fois, messieurs ! s'exclama Potter, visiblement amusé par la situation. Commençons par la question de monsieur Graham, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Docteur Lecter ? Bien, ajouta-t-il quand Hannibal acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Pour vous répondre, monsieur Graham, je suis très sérieux. La magie existe belle et bien. Nous sommes un peuple qui côtoie le votre de façon invisible. Vous ne devriez même pas en être surpris après avoir été témoin du meurtre des Dursley.

Il semblait un peu excédé comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi sérieux. Ou alors, il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir s'expliquer. Will haussa un sourcil septique. Évidemment que ça expliquait pas mal de chose mais la magie ? Vraiment ? Will avait grandi en pensant que la magie n'existait que dans les comtes pour enfants ou dans les films. C'était une invention, pure et dure des écrivains, qui permettait aux enfants de voyager dans un monde féérique, un monde à l'opposé de celui dans lequel ils vivaient.

Il avait du mal à croire que tout ce qu'il pensait n'être que de l'imagination, se révélait être vrai. Existait-il d'autres choses ? Les vampires, les elfes, les loups-garous, les fées ? Tout cela était vrai aussi ? Y avait-il vraiment une société magique à côté de leur monde rationnel et terre-à-terre ? Ça paraissait impossible, et pourtant…

\- Sinon, docteur Lecter, j'ai conscience que vous ne voyez en moi qu'un indésirable…

Un indésirable… Si Will n'avait pas été autant surpris par la possible existence de la magie, il en aurait ricané. Si Hannibal le prenait pour un indésirable, il serait déjà mort et ils l'auraient dégusté au dîner. Alors non, Potter n'était pas un indésirable, du moins, pour le moment.

\- … mais je vous assure que je peux vous être d'une grande aide. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que la magie peut faire. Si vous le voulez, je vous amènerai voir ma bibliothèque, vous trouverez toutes les réponses à vos questions.

Potter se leva brusquement, surprenant Will. Il lissa sa chemise, fouilla la poche de son jeans et en sortit deux portables. Délicatement, il les posa sur la table basse.

\- Mon numéro est préenregistré dans ces téléphones. Au moindre problème, appelez-moi, je vous sortirai de là.

Ses yeux verts glissèrent d'Hannibal à Will et il leur sourit.

\- Je suis heureux que vous ne soyez pas en prison. Bonne soirée.

Et il disparut. Tout simplement. Comme il l'avait fait la veille, chez les Dursley. Will cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, attrapa son verre et se rapprocha d'Hannibal. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Tout cela était vrai : Potter pouvait disparaitre d'un claquement de doigt. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

\- La magie existe, dit-il à voix basse comme si le fait de le dire plus fort ferait réapparaitre Potter.

\- C'est ce qu'on dirait, acquiesça Hannibal.

Il y eut un silence et Will put voir sur le visage de son amant une brève expression de perplexité, comme si Hannibal n'y croyait pas vraiment, malgré toutes les preuves qu'ils avaient pu voir.

\- J'attends de voir sa bibliothèque.

Will vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé, près de son amant. Il balaya du bout des doigts les mèches d'Hannibal qui tombaient sur son front puis but une gorgée de vin, espérant que l'alcool le tirerait de son état de choc.

\- Qu'as-tu pensé de lui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Si son comportement premier m'a d'abord fait penser à un schizophrène, je dois avouer que son discours est plutôt organisé et logique, d'une certaine manière. Il se rapprocherait plutôt du paranoïaque avec un délire logique et une argumentation bien construire contrairement au discours d'un schizophrène qui serait plutôt décousu, incompréhensible et avec un certain manque de cohérence avec des thèmes fugaces et contradictoires. Mais après ce que je viens de voir, je ne peux que revenir sur mes premières impressions. Il ne nage pas en plein délire, la magie existe vraisemblablement et il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Ce type est un pur sociopathe.

Hannibal posa sa main libre sur sa cuisse, but son vin en hochant la tête. _Effectivement, il l'est._ Will mit son verre de côté, les yeux fixés sur ce point invisible où Potter avait simplement disparu dans un petit crac sonore. Il devenait de plus en plus captivant – et Will devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, ce serait étonnant qu'il perdre de son intérêt maintenant. Pour une fois qu'ils rencontraient un sociopathe qui ne cherchait pas à les tuer. C'était autant rafraichissant qu'inédit.

Le silence s'étira, confortable et apaisant. Will caressa les doigts de son amant, toujours posés sur sa cuisse, se demandant vaguement ce qu'ils allaient manger. Il devait rester un morceau des poumons du fils Dursley, peut-être qu'Hannibal aurait le courage de le cuisiner.

\- Il sentait bon ? demanda-t-il doucement, posant la question qui le démangeait depuis qu'il l'avait vu respirer son odeur.

Un petit sourire chatouilla les lèvres d'Hannibal qui se tourna vers lui. Will se pencha et embrassa son amant, effaçant son rictus d'un baiser chaste, presque tendre. Il s'écarta un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sans loucher mais pas suffisamment pour ne plus sentir le souffle chaud d'Hannibal caresser sa bouche.

\- Un subtil mélange de cannelle et de pomme.

La main d'Hannibal monta doucement jusqu'à la joue de Will, sa paume en épousant parfaitement le contour. Will ferma les yeux quand son amant embrassa son front et frissonna quand la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps le quitta.

\- Je vais cuisiner. Poumons au vin rouge accompagnés de pomme de terre au four ?

\- Ce sera parfait.

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Hannibal quitta la pièce. Will, resté seul, regarda les deux petits appareils posés sur la table basse. Il tendit le bras et, hésitant, en attrapa un. C'était froid et léger dans sa poigne. Il ne savait pas s'il l'utiliserait un jour, mais c'était réconfortant, d'une certaine façon, de savoir qu'ils avaient un moyen d'échapper à la prison – ce téléphone lui donnait une option supplémentaire et ce n'était vraiment pas superflu quand on flirtait avec la mort régulièrement ou quand on jouait un jeu aussi dangereux que celui auquel ils s'adonnaient quotidiennement.

Il fit glisser le téléphone dans sa poche, appréciant le poids de l'appareil contre sa cuisse, récupéra son verre de vin vide et rejoignit la cuisine d'un pas tranquille. Il aurait tout le temps de se poser la question sur la réelle existence de la magie et tout ce que cela impliquait. Pour le moment, il ne rêvait que d'un bon repas, en compagnie de son amant et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! On en apprend un peu plus sur Seamus (d'ailleurs, peut-être que ça choque qu'il est grandi du côté Moldu mais dans les livres on ne le sait pas, si ? On sait juste qu'il est Sang-mêlé, du coup, j'ai décidé ça comme ça !), on revoit les Weasley et il y a la seconde rencontre entre Hannibal, Will et Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je suis consciente qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup Hannibal et Will mais je ne voyais pas Harry s'asseoir pour faire connaissance. On les reverra et normalement, j'ai assez bien géré l'évolution de leur relation ! x)

Le prochain chapitre promet plein de bonne chose : l'identité du Rouge-gorge dévoilée, la présence d'un personnage dont on entend parler depuis le début et l'arrivée d'une personne dont vous ne vous y attendez pas, je suis sûre ! Et pleins d'autre chose !

 **Ce prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi prochain** , soit le **1/03** ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)

Bonne journée les gens !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancer ! Merci :)**

 **RAR :**

 _ **Cathy :**_ _Il est vrai que les retrouvailles avec les Weasley ont été assez tendues mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas faire autrement._ _Harry sait très bien cacher un secret et tu verras que la réaction de Ron sera quelque peu… intéressante ! Je suis ravie de savoir que tu aimes et que tu trouves que tout cela avance bien. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Présence d'un petit lemon au début de chapitre (hétéro et lesbien) ! A réserver à un public averti**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Chapitre 4

 _Angleterre, 14h10_

Pansy se cambra contre le matelas quand des dents mordillèrent son téton avant qu'une langue tendre ne vienne apaiser la brûlure. Elle gémit, les yeux fermés, quand un doigt épais s'enfonça dans son corps. La respiration haletante, elle sourit de bonheur en sentant la bouche coquine continuer à taquiner ses seins. Salazar, elle était au paradis.

\- Tu mouilles, souffla une voix masculine alors que le doigt commençait un brusque va-et-vient.

Elle grogna et se retint de rouler des yeux face à tant de stupidité. Bien sûr qu'elle mouillait, elle était excitée et si ce type – comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Joe ? Joseph ? Joël ? Joey ? John ? – voulait qu'elle le laisse se finir à l'intérieur de son corps, il ferait mieux de se taire. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour trouver sa baguette – un Avada partait si rapidement.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour le remettre sèchement à sa place quand des lèvres au goût fruité prirent possession des siennes et qu'une langue douce et timide effleura la sienne. Elle abandonna son idée de réprimander son amant et préféra glisser ses doigts dans la longue chevelure soyeuse, maintenant la tête de la demoiselle pour l'empêcher de se soustraire au baiser dont elle augmenta l'intensité.

\- Oh Merlin, haleta-t-elle en se détachant brusquement de la bouche de son amante alors que deux doigts forts s'insinuèrent en elle.

Pansy rouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle, Olivia – enfin, Pansy pensait qu'elle s'appelait Olivia – sourit et lui embrassa les joues, pinçant entre ses doigts manucurés une de ses boules de chair érigée. S'ils continuaient comme ça, elle allait jouir – pas qu'elle s'en plaignait. Jetant un coup d'œil vers le bas de son corps, elle remarqua que Joe l'observait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, les doigts toujours enfouis profondément en elle. Il était beau, Joe, dans son style. Il était très loin des garçons habituels qui finissaient dans son lit mais il avait une peau parfaite, des mâchoires carrées assombries par une barbe de trois jours, des yeux bariolés qu'il devait avoir créés à l'aide d'une potion et des cheveux bruns, banals mais coiffés avec soin. Son sexe en érection pointait fièrement vers elle et elle avait hâte de le sentir en elle.

Alors que ses jambes s'écartaient sensuellement dans une invitation explicite, elle fit glisser ses doigts le long des côtes d'Olivia, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un rictus quand elle remarqua la douce peau de porcelaine de la jeune femme se couvrir de chair de poule. Olivia aussi était jolie – ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos dans de belles boucles, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'excitation alors qu'elle se penchait pour laper un de ses mamelons. Ses joues avaient rosi au cours des préliminaires et de petites fossettes apparaissaient quand elle souriait.

Deux mains fortes emprisonnèrent ses délicates chevilles et elle sentit son bassin être légèrement soulevé du matelas quand Joe posa le bas de ses mollets sur ses épaules carrés. Pansy fit glisser ses doigts sur la courbe des seins de sa compagne en se demandant depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas partagé sa couche avec une femme. Bien trop longtemps, d'après elle. Son corps réagissait à chacun de ses doux touchers, comme si c'était la première fois.

La petite main d'Olivia attrapa délicatement son poignet et le tira vers son propre sexe. Pansy sourit, se lécha les lèvres et laissa son index courir sur son bas ventre, lui tirant des frissons. D'un coup de talon dans l'omoplate de Joe, elle lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle attendait alors que de sa main libre, elle empoignait presque sauvagement les cheveux blonds d'Olivia, l'attirant vers elle pour un baiser passionné. Alors que son pouce effleurait le clitoris de la jeune femme, elle sentit le sexe de Joe à l'entrée de son corps.

Elle s'écarta légèrement d'Olivia, leurs lèvres rougies et mouillées de salive à quelques centimètres, leurs souffles chauds se mélangeant étroitement. Elle haleta :

\- Vas-y Joe !

Pansy ne le vit pas parce qu'elle replongea dans le baiser d'Olivia mais ledit Joe eut une moue contrariée.

\- Je m'appelle Darren.

Darren, Joe, c'était pareil pour elle. Pansy avait arrêté de se préoccuper de l'identité de ses amants. S'ils avaient une belle gueule, qu'ils avaient assez d'assurance pour venir lui parler, alors elle les emmenait dans sa chambre. Pour les filles, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle avait généralement une petite discussion – superficielle, douce, presque tendre – avant qu'elle ne les glisse entre ses draps. Elle avait abandonné toute chance d'avoir un jour une relation sérieuse et préférait s'amuser avec des plans culs – mais si elle ne discutait pas avant avec ses amantes, elle se faisait l'effet d'une garce. Pas qu'elle fût une sainte, mais toutes les filles qu'elle draguait étaient son opposé – douce, tendre, fragile – elle avait alors l'impression qu'elle devait prendre soin d'elles, même si c'était juste pendant un rapport.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le sexe de _Darren_ venait de s'enfoncer en elle brusquement. Elle agrippa les mèches d'Olivia entre ses doigts, sous le plaisir intense qu'elle ressentait à être possédée avec violence. L'homme n'attendit pas qu'elle s'habitue, il se retira et se renfonça avec force – semblant déverser toute la colère qu'il avait ressentie quand elle l'avait appelé par un autre prénom.

Souhaitant donner autant de plaisir à Olivia qui continuait de lui embrasser délicatement le visage, Pansy enfonça avec douceur son index dans le corps de la jeune fille qui frémit et haleta contre sa peau. Elle ne le bougea pas, se contentant d'effleurer de son pouce son clitoris gonflé sous sa toison claire. Olivia se redressa à genoux, rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant et donna un coup de bassin pour que son index bouge à l'intérieur d'elle.

\- Plus, souffla-t-elle le rouge aux joues.

Pansy sourit, enfonça un deuxième doigt, glissa sa deuxième main jusqu'à la hanche étroite, la serrant quand Darren accéléra la cadence. Olivia gémit un peu plus fort, appréciant visiblement sa poigne sur sa hanche et elle alla caresser elle-même ses seins, son bassin bougeant de plus en plus vite sur les doigts qui la fouillaient.

\- C'est ça, ma belle, souffla l'ex-Serpentarde.

Pansy sentait le plaisir monter en elle par vague et elle savait que si Darren était assez gentil pour caresser son sexe, elle allait exploser. Il ne lui manquait que cela, un petit effleurement et la jouissance enflammerait son corps déjà tremblant de plaisir. Sans cesser de donner du plaisir à Olivia, elle ferma les yeux, ressentant chaque centimètre du sexe de Darren qui s'enfonçait en elle. Elle donna un coup de bassin, souhaitant le sentir encore plus loin en elle.

Le souffle court, elle sentit l'orgasme gratter la surface. Elle lâcha la hanche d'Olivia et glissa ses doigts jusqu'à son sexe, une caresse et elle basculerait. Une caresse…

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._

Putain ! Elle était maudite. Pansy rouvrit les yeux, le corps en sueur, le feu ardant continuant de brûler en elle. Elle se redressa sur le matelas, Darren ne s'arrêtant pas de besogner son corps. Olivia souffla, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Il faut que je réponde, chuchota Pansy en gémissant sous les coups de reins de Darren.

\- Laisse tomber, répondit celui-ci en s'étendant sur elle et en cherchant ses lèvres.

Elle se laissa faire, goutant ses lèvres délicatement jusqu'à ce que de nouveaux coups contre la fenêtre ne l'obligent à le repousser.

\- Est-ce que c'est un hibou ? demanda-t-elle à Olivia qui avait une vue parfaite sur la seule fenêtre de la chambre.

La jeune femme sembla perdu un instant, ses doigts enserrés autour du poignet de Pansy pour l'empêcher de retirer ses doigts.

\- C'est… Non, c'est un rouge-gorge, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, un peu cassée par son plaisir.

\- Putain de merde ! Il faut que je réponde ! Arrête !

Darren secoua la tête et maintint fermement ses chevilles en place sur ses épaules. Il continua de s'avancer et de se reculer, ses coups de hanches devenant de véritables coups de boutoirs. Elle aurait vu les étoiles si elle n'était pas préoccupée par le rouge-gorge qui continuait de frapper contre la fenêtre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Énervée et plus du tout excitée, Pansy dégagea sèchement ses doigts du fourreau humide d'Olivia, ne regardant pas la jeune femme qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure, surement triste de ne pas avoir eu autant de plaisir que Pansy lui avait promis. Elle se redressa sur les coudes, tendit le bras jusqu'à poser sa main droite à plat sur le torse de Darren qui continuait sa besogne, grognant sous l'effort.

\- J'ai. Dit. _Arrête_ !

Elle poussa une bonne dose de sa magie dans ses doigts comme Harry leur avait appris à le faire et regarda, un rictus satisfait aux lèvres, Darren aller s'écraser contre le mur en face du lit. L'impact fut si violent qu'un cadre accroché au dessus du bureau trembla puis se détacha, s'écrasant sur la surface lisse dans un bruit de verre brisé.

Pansy roula sur le côté, sortant du lit. Glorieuse même dans sa nudité, elle s'avança jusqu'à Darren qui tentait de se relever et lui dit d'une voix froide, un doigt inquisiteur pointé vers la porte :

\- Dégage de là, avant que je n'appelle une patrouille.

Sa menace le fit écarquiller les yeux et il se dépêcha d'attraper ses vêtements avant de détaler, cul nu, dans le couloir de l'auberge où Pansy louait régulièrement une chambre. Elle le regarda partir en courant, souriant largement à la vue de ses fesses rebondies. Puis elle se détourna de la porte encore ouverte et s'avança vers le lit où Olivia se recouvrait pudiquement d'un drap blanc.

Pansy s'assit sur le bord du matelas, la respiration toujours haletante après le presque-plaisir qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle caressa la joue douce d'Olivia du dos de sa main – la jeune femme baissa les yeux de timidité. Douce créature innocente. C'était comme cela qu'elle les aimait, ses amantes. Elles ressemblaient toutes à Luna – la douce et rêveuse Luna qui n'avait pas survécu à cette guerre sanglante que Voldemort avait menée. Luna, Pansy l'avait aimée comme jamais elle n'avait aimé une personne auparavant – sauf peut-être Draco. Luna avait été son idéal féminin, Draco son idéal masculin.

Mais Luna ne voyait que Londubat, alors Pansy était restée dans l'ombre, la protégeant de loin. Cependant, elle n'avait pas été là quand Luna en avait eu besoin, tout comme Neville n'avait pas été là. Ils étaient encore à Poudlard, la Dernière Bataille n'avait pas commencé. De ce qu'elle en savait, Luna avait péri lors de la confection d'une potion demandée par l'Ordre. Luna n'avait pas le niveau, Neville avait essayé de l'en empêcher mais les Carrow l'avaient puni pour les avoir défiés et Pansy avait dû jouer son rôle de petite garce de Serpentarde. Elle n'avait pas été là et Luna avait explosé. Elle n'avait pas été là et son cœur s'était brisé en même temps que celui de Neville – et, dans une moindre mesure, de tous les autres qui avaient apprécié Luna.

Elle n'avait pas été là et elle le regretterait toute sa vie…

\- Je suis désolée, ma douce, souffla-t-elle doucement en dégageant le cou gracile des cheveux blonds.

Avec tendresse, Pansy enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule et elle baisa la peau douce à l'odeur entêtante. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa le bras nu à sa portée et s'enivra du gémissement qu'Olivia essaya de retenir. Puis un petit gloussement retentit et Pansy sourit tout contre la peau chaude de la jeune femme qui referma ses bras fins autour de ses épaules, ses doigts caressant gentiment ses cheveux noirs.

\- Est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

Pansy eut envie de lui répondre « non » sèchement, parce que c'était ses règles – _jamais s'attacher, jamais revoir ses coups d'un soir, jamais les faire espérer._ Mais il y avait quelque chose chez Olivia… un petit truc brisé qui l'attirait comme le miel avec les abeilles.

\- Si tu le souhaites, murmura-t-elle gardant son visage caché dans le cou gracile qui semblait être fait pour elle. Mais il faut vraiment que j'aille répondre.

Surtout que cet oiseau de malheur commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais Pansy le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il continuerait de tapoter sur la vitre jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ouvre ou que la fenêtre se brise.

\- Je le sais, répondit simplement Olivia.

Elle s'éloigna de Pansy, doucement mais fermement. Toujours enroulée dans le drap blanc, elle attrapa ses vêtements et répondit au regard étonné de Pansy par un petit rire :

\- J'ai une chambre au bout du couloir, expliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai aucun pied à terre, ici, alors l'auberge était ma seule option.

Elle se rapprocha, se pencha sur Pansy toujours assise sur le matelas et vint frotter son nez contre le sien, souriant. Elle avait un doux sourire, Olivia, de ceux qui font briller les yeux et qui font palpiter le cœur. Pansy s'humidifia les lèvres, la gorge soudainement sèche. Peut-être qu'elle transgresserait ses propres règles, peut-être qu'elle la reverrait.

\- Je reste ici pour six mois, viens me voir quand ton… problème sera réglé…

Pansy acquiesça d'un signe de tête et elle la regarda quitter la chambre, refermer la porte derrière elle, en silence. Puis, secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, elle s'avança, totalement nue, vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit violemment.

\- Stupide piaf ! marmonna-t-elle en tendant son index.

Le rouge-gorge lança un « tic » sec et rapide et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de caresser sa petite tête. Elle attrapa ensuite le minuscule parchemin accroché à sa patte et le laissa repartir parce qu'Harry n'attendait jamais de réponse immédiate de sa part.

 _« Le Colibri a besoin d'un coup de main, il a intégré un groupe de résistant. Débrouille toi pour l'intégrer aussi. Rdv près du ministère de la magie, aux alentours de 15h, le Colibri y sera. Bonne chance, Rouge-gorge. »_

Un groupe de résistant ? Draco avait fait fort sur ce coup-là. Pansy eut un rictus carnassier. Ils voulaient jouer à ça ? Ils voulaient détruire tout le travail qu'avait fait Harry pour leur propre bien ? Très bien, mais Pansy ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour leur faire mal, comme _eux_ voulaient leur faire du mal.

Avec des gestes sûrs, Pansy attrapa le couteau en argent qu'elle gardait sous son oreiller et posa sa lame sur le haut de son bras. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde, entailla sa peau et regarda, fascinée, le sang commencer à couler. Le liquide écarlate trancha avec le blanc de sa peau. Elle ne tressaillit pas à la brulure de la coupure.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne pose la lame sur son propre ventre et qu'elle ne se taillade la peau de nouveau.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _._

 _Ministère de la magie, 15h10_

Draco regarda attentivement l'horizon qui s'étendait face à lui, sans faire attention aux conversations stériles qui s'élevaient tout autour. Pour ce qui lui semblait être une énième fois, il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être puérils. Ils ne parlaient que de sexe. Elle était belle la résistance ! Draco avait constamment envie de ricaner quand il assistait à leurs réunions. Ils semblaient réellement penser qu'ils pouvaient tuer Harry.

Bande d'idiots ignorants. Harry était le plus puissant sorcier du monde entier et il était maintenant un mage noir en puissance. Il avait un coup d'avance sur eux, si ce n'était pas quinze.

\- Nous sommes là pour monter la garde, pas pour faire des blagues graveleuses, grogna-t-il, tapotant son mollet de sa baguette.

Il ressemblait à un vieux grognon mais les jeunes qui l'accompagnaient l'écoutaient comme si ses paroles étaient d'or, simplement parce qu'il avait la marque de Voldemort sur le bras. Il était un _ancien_ – comme les appelaient les jeunes de cette nouvelle génération – un vétéran de la guerre à laquelle ils n'avaient pas forcément participé.

Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années vint se poster à côté de lui, délaissant son collègue de trois ans son ainé. Il se tritura les mains et Draco le regarda du coin de l'œil, méfiant. Ce gamin aurait été un bon gars, s'il avait été du bon côté – du sien, d'Harry. Il était compétent, n'avait pas souvent peur, et même s'il était un peu stupide, il était beaucoup moins idiot que la plupart des garçons de son âge qui grossissaient les rangs des rebelles.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Leith ?

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres là-dedans ? demanda-t-il en pointant de son pouce, par-dessus son épaule, l'entrée de secours du Ministère délabré (1).

\- Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas confier leur vie à des jeunes comme vous.

\- Pourquoi viennent-ils régulièrement ici ?

Draco soupira. Leith ressemblait à un garçon de cinq ans, parfois. Il ne cessait de poser des questions – heureusement pour leur santé mentale, il attendait les réponses avant d'en poser de nouvelles.

\- De ce que j'ai compris, c'est ici que les réfugiés, ceux qui fuient les patrouilles ou les membres du Cercle du Mage Noir viennent prendre asile. Toutes les semaines, les membres de la rébellion viennent fouiller le Ministère à leur recherche.

\- Pourquoi aucune patrouille ne vient jusqu'ici ?

\- J'en sais rien.

En fait, Draco savait vaguement pourquoi mais, s'il le disait, ce serait vraiment très louche. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, lui aurait trouvé ça bizarre qu'un homme qui venait d'intégrer un groupe de résistants sache pourquoi les patrouilles du Lord Potter ne mettaient jamais les pieds dans l'ancien Ministère.

\- Pourquoi nous n'avons pas de nom ?

\- Comment ça ? s'exaspéra Draco.

\- Bah, répondit Leith, surpris. Dans la guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui, Dumbledore avait créé l'Ordre du Phénix pour le combattre dans l'ombre. Nous combattons un nouveau mage noir, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas de nom ?

 _Parce que vous allez tous mourir_ , pensa Draco avec un petit sourire sinistre sur les lèvres. Ça ne servait à rien de leur donner un nom, l'organisation n'était pas assez structurée, pas assez importante pour venir à bout d'Harry et de son armée.

\- Comment aurais-tu voulu l'appeler ?

\- La Confrérie de la Lumière.

L'autre résistant lâcha un rire clair et sec qui résonna dans le silence autour d'eux. Il s'avança un peu et murmura un _tu lis trop de bouquins_ derrière sa main, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une pierre pas très loin.

\- Et d'ailleurs pourquoi le Mage Noir Potter ne s'est pas donné de nom ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel cette fois-ci et étouffa un grognement. Comme si Harry avait besoin d'un nom pour se faire respecter ou pour engendrer la peur. Son ami n'était pas comme Voldemort – il ne mettrait jamais de tabou sur son prénom ou ne serait pas aussi arrogant pour se nommer _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._ Ce serait totalement absurde, ridicule.

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de ça pour faire peur. Que tu l'appelles Harry ou Potter ou simplement le Lord, tout le monde frisonne. Avant, pendant l'autre guerre, les gens n'osaient pas prononcer le nom de Voldemort, tout le monde le craignait, mais ce n'était qu'un surnom. Ici, on ne craint plus un nom mais un véritable homme.

\- Toi, tu ne frissonnes pas, constata Leith.

Draco secoua la tête et toucha son avant-bras marqué.

\- Non, j'ai appris à faire avec. Dumbledore avait l'habitude de dire que « _l_ _a peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même »_. Je n'ai pas peur de son nom et je n'ai pas peur de l'homme qu'il est. J'ai côtoyé Harry Potter pendant sept ans à Poudlard, j'ai combattu à ses côtés lors de la guerre. Je le connais et je n'ai pas peur de lui.

Il n'avait pas peur. Harry était son ami et il savait qu'il faisait tout cela pour le bien du monde sorcier, pour qu'ils ne commettent pas les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé. C'était pour ça qu'Harry avait aboli le Ministère, ces pète-secs qui avaient tous – ou une bonne partie en tout cas – été corrompus par l'argent ou influencés par la peur, à un moment donné. Les lois étaient maintenant mises en place par lui, Ron et le Cercle – dont Draco faisait partie. Elles exhortaient la justice et abolissaient la traitrise.

\- J'aimerais être comme toi, souffla Leith. Être un héros de guerre.

Draco ne répondit pas, préférant garder le silence parce qu'il savait, au fond de lui que Leith ne survivrait pas à cette guerre. Harry n'aurait aucune pitié face à tous ces gens qui avaient voulu détruire son œuvre.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Poudlard ? Tu devrais être en cinquième année, non ?

\- Mes parents pensent que l'école sera bientôt sous l'emprise du Mage Noir.

Draco fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette réponse.

\- Harry Potter a pourtant été banni de Poudlard par McGonagall. Il n'y a pas mis un pied depuis quatre ans, de ce que j'en sais.

\- Ouais, mais mes parents ont participé à la Bataille contre Voldemort et ils ont vu avec quelle facilité il avait pris le contrôle de l'école. Ils pensent que Potter pourrait entrer dans Poudlard avec encore plus de facilité et ils ont peur qu'il fasse un carnage, quand il le fera. Ils disent que ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Leith haussa les épaules, défaitiste. Draco eut une vague de compassion pour le gamin – peut-être pourrait-il plaider sa cause devant Harry ? Il n'était qu'un enfant qui suivait l'opinion de ses parents, comme lui-même avait dû le faire avec Voldemort. Harry avait su lui pardonner, peut-être qu'il pourrait voir quelque chose en Leith qui l'empêcherait de le tuer. Harry pouvait être juste quand il le voulait.

\- Moi, j'aimerais aller à Poudlard.

\- Tu as peur du Lord Noir ? demanda Draco, se demandant si Leith serait une bonne recrue pour son ami.

\- Pas vraiment, murmura le jeune homme en se rapprochant de Draco. Ce qu'il voulait créer au début était un monde juste mais je n'aime pas ses manières. Tuer, c'est mal. Il n'aurait pas dû en arriver à de telles extrémités pour créer un monde de paix. Finalement, au lieu de faire du monde sorcier un monde où il fait bon vivre, il a simplement réussir à effrayer toute la population sorcière et à faire des massacres sans nom, comme au temps de Tu-Sais-Qui. Harry Potter est sûrement un homme plein de pouvoirs, hyperpuissant qui voulait faire de notre monde un monde juste, mais il a échoué. La folie l'a dévoré de l'intérieur et la guerre l'a détruit, comme elle l'a fait avec beaucoup d'autres personnes.

Draco baissa la tête vers le sol un instant avant de laisser ses yeux de glace glisser sur l'horizon. Leith avait raison, sans doute. Harry avait été brisé pendant la guerre – comme lui, comme Ron, comme Seamus, comme Neville, comme Fleur, comme Pansy, comme Blaise, comme Théo, comme Dean, comme un tas d'autres personnes. Ils avaient vécu des choses horribles, ils en avaient fait aussi. C'était la guerre, ils cherchaient à survivre et dans de tels cas, tous les moyens étaient bons pour s'en sortir.

\- Je pense que ce qu'il cherche maintenant, ce n'est qu'une vengeance.

Encore une fois, Leith avait vu juste et Draco devenait de plus en plus étonné par ce petit gars de quinze ans qui avait plus de jugeotes que la majorité des adultes. Ce n'était qu'une vengeance, pour tout le monde. Ils prenaient tous une vengeance sur les gens qui leur avaient, autrefois, tourné le dos, ceux qui leur avaient fait mal, ceux qui avaient tué un être qui leur étaient cher. Contrairement à Voldemort, Harry ne cherchait pas la pureté du sang. Il pensait que tous les êtres vivants étaient égaux et libres de leurs droits – il avait libéré les elfes de maison dans son manoir. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était un monde régit par une justice sévère – elle-même dictée par une vengeance, peut-être, un peu malsaine.

En réalité, tout cela, ce n'était plus qu'une vendetta contre la vie elle-même.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu-

\- Là-bas ! cria l'autre gars. Regardez !

Il s'était levé et montrait d'un doigt tremblant un point qui venait d'apparaître à l'horizon. Draco plissa les yeux en voyant la forme humanoïde s'avancer difficilement vers eux. Il retint son souffle quand il l'identifia.

\- Pansy ? Pansy !

Il cria, de la panique dans la voix et courut vers son amie, mal en point. Il entendit vaguement les pas précipités de ses compagnons le suivre mais il n'en avait cure. Personne ne l'avait prévenu, personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle devait le rejoindre. Et elle semblait blessée. Qui avait pu l'attaquer ? Qui avait touché à un membre du Cercle d'Harry Potter ?

Pansy releva la tête vers lui, sourit difficilement et s'écroula sur le sol poussiéreux. Draco tomba à genoux à côté d'elle, ne sachant pas où poser les mains. Son corps était couvert de plaies sanguinolentes, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et elle était pâle comme la mort.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? souffla-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle sur le même ton avant que les deux autres n'arrivent. Ce sont les ordres. Je dois t'aider. C'est moi qui…

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Leith en s'agenouillant de l'autre côté.

Draco attrapa fermement la main de Pansy dans les siennes et la pressa entre ses doigts. Son corps meurtri frissonnait de froid et maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était celle qui s'était automutilée, il ne put que secouer la tête d'exaspération. Pansy avait toujours été comme ça, intelligente mais trop consciencieuse. Qui avait l'idée géniale de s'auto-blesser mais de le faire trop profondément ? A n'en pas douter, Pansy s'était un peu trop prise au jeu.

\- J'ai… lutta-t-elle pour reprendre son souffle. J'ai été attaqué par une patrouille.

\- Pourquoi venir ici ? demanda le troisième gars, toujours debout. Comment tu savais que nous serions ici ?

Avant que Pansy n'ait pu répondre, Leith se tourna vers son ami et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit Draco sur l'ancien Ministère ? C'est un endroit où les gens dans le besoin attendent les secours. Pansy devait venir trouver asile dans cet endroit désolé.

Leith secoua à la tête en sortant sa baguette. _Ma mère m'a appris des sorts de soins._ Et il commença à soigner la jeune fille sous les yeux incrédules de Draco. Il n'était même pas sûr que Pansy aurait pu expliquer sa venue dans ces lieux – autre que les ordres d'Harry.

\- Bienvenue dans la résistance, fillette, souffla Draco à l'oreille de Pansy qui ferma les yeux, sourire aux lèvres.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _._

 _Angleterre, 19h30_

\- Je m'ennuie.

Harry soupira, les jambes passées par-dessus l'accoudoir gauche de son trône. La salle de bal en face de lui était vide, le soleil frappait les vitres des grandes fenêtres et il se dit, avec exaspération, que toute cette scène lui rappelait quelque chose. La dernière fois qu'il s'était tant ennuyé, il était allé tuer les Dursley et il avait rencontré Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham.

Qui pourrait-il aller tuer pour chasser son ennui, aujourd'hui ?

Harry posa sa tempe contre le dossier de son trône et soupira une nouvelle fois, le nez plissé de contrariété.

\- Je m'ennuie, répéta-t-il, blasé.

\- Roooh, ça ne va pas recommencer ?! s'exclama Ron à côté de lui.

Harry sourit, rejeta la tête en arrière, par-dessus l'autre accoudoir et observa Ron. Assis sur son trône, une petite table métamorphosée devant lui, il s'occupait de plusieurs parchemins. Ron ne releva pas les yeux vers lui, se préoccupant simplement de toutes ses affaires qui semblaient tellement… _inintéressantes_.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Ron grogna, secouant la tête, tentant de se concentrer sur le parchemin qu'il lisait, une plume rouge dans sa main.

\- Dis, tu fais quoi ? répéta Harry.

\- Arrête de faire ton gamin.

Harry ouvrit un peu plus la bouche, plaqua une main sur sa poitrine et eut un hoquet choqué. Il releva une de ses chevilles, dans une pose gracieuse, sensuelle, digne de la plus populaire des stars porno moldu.

\- Un gamin ? Moi ? Ron, tu blesses mon amour propre.

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel, abandonna la plume et le parchemin en soupirant puis il se tourna vers lui. Son visage pâle, marqué par des tâches de rousseurs, ne démontrait aucune émotion, totalement hermétique. Mais Harry pouvait voir dans ses yeux bleus une lueur amusée, presque tendre, celle qu'il avait souvent quand il le regardait.

\- Tu faisais quoi ?

\- Je travaillais, répliqua Ron.

Il soupira, se laissa couler en arrière, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Harry aimait quand Ron le regardait comme ça – il avait l'impression d'exister. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que lorsque ces yeux bleus le regardaient. Chaque coup d'œil lui donnait une bouffée d'oxygène, chaque sourire le faisait s'envoler. Ron… Ron était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Et il avait besoin de savoir qu'il était aussi important pour son ami. Toutes les fois où les yeux bleus de Ron glissaient sur lui, il ressentait toute cette importance.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Sur le monde qu'on dirige, Harry.

Ron avait l'air fatigué et Harry fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Est-ce qu'il lui donnait trop de travail ? Est-ce que Ron était préoccupé par quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas osé lui dire ? Doucement, Harry tendit le bras par-dessus sa tête et caressa la joue pâle du bout des doigts, dans un effleurement aussi léger que du vent. Ron ferma les yeux, se rapprochant de ses doigts et Harry sourit tendrement en les faisant courir sur sa tempe.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te décharge un peu ?

Ron attrapa sa main, la maintint contre sa joue et sourit, ses lèvres touchant la pulpe de ses doigts. Harry frissonna et le regarda, toujours à l'envers.

\- Non, rigola Ron. Je sais à quel point tu détestes la paperasse.

\- Je ferai un effort pour toi.

\- Je sais, mais non merci.

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'Harry n'était pas soulagé. Il détestait vraiment – _vraiment_ – la paperasse, et pourtant pendant presque trois ans il s'était obligé à le faire. Il voulait diriger un monde de paix alors il devait faire des efforts. Ça ne faisait qu'un an qu'il avait autorisé Ron à le décharger un peu – lui qui n'avait jamais eu de nuit correcte pendant trois ans, trop occupé qu'il était à réglementer _son_ monde.

\- Pourquoi tu n'appellerais pas tes moldus ? Ça t'occuperait.

Harry se renfrogna et tira sèchement sur sa main pour l'éloigner du visage de son meilleur ami. Il n'appellerait pas Will Graham ou Hannibal Lecter. Même si le poids de son téléphone portable – ensorcelé pour fonctionner dans le monde magique – était une tentation constante. S'il craquait, ils penseraient qu'il était accro.

\- Ce serait vrai, soupira Ron.

\- Quoi ?

Harry se redressa sur son trône, le fusillant du regard.

\- Si tu les appelles avant qu'ils ne le fassent, ils vont penser que tu t'attaches, résuma Ron comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Et ce serait vrai : tu t'attaches.

\- C'est faux ! Ils sont juste… intéressants…

\- Et bandants.

Vrai. Mais Harry n'était pas assez fou pour tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Il secoua la tête, se hissa sur l'accoudoir jusqu'à ce que son nez touche presque celui de Ron. Il fronça les sourcils et ancra ses yeux verts dans ceux d'un bleu céruléen. Se léchant les lèvres, Harry s'avança légèrement, son nez butant tendrement contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

\- Harry… soupira Ron.

\- Est-ce que je sens bon, Ron ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

En réponse, le rouquin prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Harry sourit un peu, soufflant sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son ami, attendant une réponse de sa part.

\- Alors ?

\- Oui, tu sens bon.

Harry donna un nouveau petit coup contre le nez de Ron avant de s'éloigner de lui, le cœur plus léger. Il sentait bon, qu'importe ce qu'avait pu dire le docteur Lecter. Il sentait bon et il n'avait pas besoin de parfum. Ron ne lui mentirait pas. Jamais.

Il se réinstalla sur son trône, se demandant ce que les deux moldus faisaient actuellement. Est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de tuer quelqu'un ? Harry leva les yeux au ciel, rêveur. Ils devaient être tellement excitants, recouverts de sang, les yeux brillants d'une rage meurtrière. Harry retint un gémissement, sentant son excitation grandir dans son pantalon. Réajustant son membre à demi-dur, le jeune homme se demanda à combien de temps remontait sa dernière étreinte. Longtemps. Trop longtemps, s'il en venait à bander rien qu'en _imaginant_ deux moldus.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ron reprendre sa plume et se replonger dans son parchemin. Harry sourit puis se glissa au sol et s'avança félinement jusqu'à Ron, à quatre pattes. Son pantalon de cuir craquela à ses mouvements et son tee-shirt noir se releva sur son ventre. Il s'installa aux pieds du rouquin qui cessa de lire son parchemin, une question dans le regard.

Harry lui sourit tendrement, fit glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de son ami jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'il massa à travers le tissu souple. Le gémissement qu'il lâcha fut la meilleure des mélodies, à l'instar des cris de ces victimes qu'il aimait torturer.

\- Harry, haleta Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'ennuie trop alors je m'occupe.

Le dernier fils Weasley ouvrit la bouche, une injonction sur le bord des lèvres, mais Harry ouvrit sa braguette et vint enfouir son visage contre son boxer, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur musqué et viril de son ami. Les doigts de Ron s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux bruns, le poussant un peu plus contre son sexe se gorgeant de sang et Harry sourit tout contre son boxer, appréciant la poigne forte dans ses mèches. Il embrassa le membre à travers le sous-vêtement et Ron haleta avant de tirer son visage en arrière.

\- J'ai du travail, Harry.

\- Ça va être compliqué de se concentrer avec ça, sourit sensuellement le brun en empoignant le sexe maintenant dur. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant ? Tu n'avais aucun problème à ce que je te suce avant, même quand il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

Ron lui sourit, une de ses mains se coulant le long du visage d'Harry, toujours au sol.

\- Ce sont des demandes pour devenir Aspirants, répondit-il, son pouce caressant la lèvre inférieure du mage noir. Je dois les trier, regarder leurs antécédents, enquêter sur leur famille et les affecter à un groupe dans le manoir.

Harry soupira, appuyant sa joue contre le genou de Ron. Ses yeux se fermèrent en sentant les doigts de son ami passer encore et encore dans ses cheveux en bataille, les lissant en arrière. C'était agréable. Il préférait se concentrer sur les mouvements à travers ses mèches brunes que sur ses maudits Aspirants – s'il y pensait, il ferait un massacre. Son armée prospérait, grandissait, s'épaississait, mais ces putains d'Aspirants n'étaient que des gosses, à peine bon à nettoyer le hall. Ils avaient tous besoins d'un entrainement draconien, mené par les plus gradés des Fidèles, et ça faisait perdre du temps à tout le monde. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient appris la création de groupe de résistants, ils devaient être plus prudents sur ceux qu'ils acceptaient au Manoir.

\- Alors pas de gâterie ? soupira-t-il en frottant sa joue contre le genou du rouquin.

\- Pas de gâterie…

Harry ricana au ton plein de regret de Ron, mais c'était son choix et il le respectait. Il respectait tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de son ami. Ses avis comptaient plus que ceux de quiconque, ses conseils étaient d'or, ses avertissements étaient à prendre au sérieux. Harry avait beau être _le_ plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, il savait écouter l'aide précieuse de son bras droit. Il n'oubliait pas que s'il avait réussi à créer ce monde paix, c'était en partie grâce à Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? gémit fortement Harry, avec un air de gamin capricieux.

Ron décolla son visage de son genou en tirant sur ses cheveux puis il se pencha. Harry ferma les yeux quand les lèvres fraîches touchèrent son front, un frisson remontant le long de son dos. Il aimait ces moments tendres entre eux – même s'il n'y en avait pas assez à son goût.

\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Teddy ?

Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux, les ancrant dans ceux bleus qui l'observaient attentivement. Il eut envie de l'embrasser tant c'était une excellente idée. Teddy, son magnifique filleul qui était devenu légalement son fils quand il avait pris le contrôle du monde magique, était la créature la plus mignonne, la plus pure et la plus innocente que le monde n'ait jamais porté. Dès que ces petits yeux violets, métamorphosés grâce au don de sa mère, avaient rencontré les siens, il avait su qu'il devait tout faire pour le protéger. Lui qui représentait à la perfection le monde qu'il cherchait à créer.

\- Va le voir, reprit Ron, je suis sûr que tu lui manques beaucoup.

Élégamment, Harry se releva, prenant appuie sur la cuisse de Ron – très, très près de l'entrejambe tendu toujours emprisonné dans sa prison de tissu. Il sourit au grognement frustré de son ami et partit, d'un pas léger, vers la porte.

\- Oh et Ron ? dit-il avant d'ouvrir le battant. N'hésite pas à m'appeler au moindre problème. Je reste le Maître ici.

\- Oui, mon Roi.

Harry rit à tout le sarcasme qui dégoulina de la bouche de son meilleur ami. Mais même si Ron se moquait gentiment, il savait aussi qu'Harry _était_ le véritable maître du monde sorcier et de tous ces habitants – et il n'hésiterait pas un instant à le prévenir au moindre problème. Ron savait où était sa place et Harry avait toute confiance en lui.

.

Sourire aux lèvres, Harry caressa les dorures qui dansaient sur la porte blanche, formant le doux nom de « Teddy R. H. L-B-Potter ». Derrière le battant, il pouvait entendre les rires du petit garçon et la voix douce de sa nourrice. Harry hésita à les interrompre avant de se décider à pousser le battant. Après tout, il était le Maître et s'il voulait voir son fils adoptif, il avait le droit d'interrompre qui il voulait.

A peine avait-il posé un de ses pieds dans la chambre que les discussions se stoppèrent et deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Harry ne fit pas attention à la jeune fille qui, assise dans un coin de la pièce, se leva, s'inclina puis essaya de se faire toute petite. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Teddy. Le petit garçon de quatre ans était assis en tailleur sur son grand lit à baldaquin blanc, entouré par trois petites peluches : un loup, un chien noir et un cerf.

Le petit eut un instant d'hésitation et Harry lui sourit en s'approchant.

\- Papa ! s'exclama Teddy.

Il se releva sur le matelas et lui sauta dans les bras. Harry le rattrapa rapidement, enfouit son nez dans les cheveux normalement châtain du petit garçon et qui maintenant étaient noirs corbeau.

\- Bonjour, mon loup.

Pendant que le garçon embrassait son cou avec la précipitation d'un chien heureux de revoir son maître, Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la nourrice qui les observait près de la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter. Gabrielle Delacour était devenue une belle jeune femme de dix-sept ans – aussi radieuse que sa sœur. Elle l'avait rejoint en même temps que Fleur, suite à la mort de Bill, tué par Greyback, mais Gabrielle était trop innocente, trop gentille pour devenir une de ses Fidèles. La désigner nourrice de Teddy avait été la solution parfaite pour la garder en sécurité près de sa sœur. De plus, depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la fratrie Delacour lui était totalement dévouée – _une reconnaissance éternelle_ , lui avait chuchoté Fleur, un jour.

Portant Teddy contre son torse, les lèvres du petit baisant toujours son cou, Harry le mena jusqu'au bord du lit, où il le déposa délicatement, s'éloignant de lui fermement.

\- Tu peux partir, Gaby. Je vais passer un peu de temps avec mon héritier.

\- Bien sûr, Maître.

Gabrielle s'inclina de nouveau, ses longs cheveux blonds – si semblables à ceux de sa sœur – coulant de ses épaules, puis se redressa, passa avec hésitation ses doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés du petit Ted. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Harry attrapa entre ses mains le visage fin de son fils, le relevant vers lui pour l'observer attentivement.

Ted Remus Harry Lupin-Black-Potter, dit Teddy Potter, était un petit garçon magnifique et souriant. En temps normal, il avait hérité des yeux ambrés de son père biologique et des véritables cheveux de sa mère mais son don pour la métamorphomagie le rendait unique et, bien qu'il soit encore jeune, Teddy s'éclatait à changer de physique autant qu'il le voulait.

En l'observant remplacer ses yeux ambrés par des iris vert émeraude – si semblables aux siens – Harry nota mentalement que cette particularité pourrait être utile à son cher héritier. L'enfant lui sourit franchement, visiblement surexcité par sa présence dans sa chambre. Harry serra les lèvres l'une contre l'autre, son rôle de Maître de l'Angleterre sorcière l'avait un peu trop tenu loin de son Teddy – de son fils.

\- Comment vas-tu, petit loup ?

Le garçon continuait de rebondir sur le matelas et Harry s'assit au bout du lit, attendant que son fils suive son exemple. Un tel comportement ne ressemblait pas à Teddy et Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est la pleine lune ! s'exclama Teddy en s'asseyant finalement près de lui.

La petite main de son fils se posa tendrement sur sa cuisse et sa jambe se colla à la sienne. Harry se pencha, embrassa sa tempe puis passa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes du métamorphomage, les lissant vers l'arrière.

\- Je sais, répondit-il.

Ce n'était pas… tout à fait vrai. Il avait peut-être, _légèrement_ , oublié ce détail. Teddy n'avait pas été atteint par la lycanthropie de son père mais il ressentait néanmoins les effets de la lune, lorsqu'elle était pleine. Il était beaucoup plus excité qu'habituellement, son odorat était plus développé, son ouïe plus fine et il avait un besoin constant d'être en compagnie d'être plus fort que lui – le louveteau en lui, même partiel, cherchait la protection de mâle Alpha. Voilà pourquoi Teddy lui avait embrassé le cou comme un chien aurait fait la fête à son maître. Tout s'expliquait.

\- Tu vas rester avec moi ? demanda son fils. Toute la nuit ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé de temps ensemble après tout. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Gabrielle quand je suis arrivé ?

Teddy se trémoussa un peu, cherchant à obtenir plus de contact avec lui. Harry enveloppa un bras autour de ses épaules, frictionnant son bras pour lui apporter toute la dominance dont il avait besoin.

\- Elle m'apprenait la mé-di-ta-tion, sourit le petit garçon. Pour la pleine lune.

Harry haussa un sourcil en l'observant. Est-ce que Teddy avait réussi à méditer ? Est-ce qu'un petit garçon de quatre ans avait réellement réussi là où des dizaines d'adultes n'y arrivaient pas ?

\- Et ?

Teddy baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que son menton touche sa poitrine mais Harry eut le temps de voir une expression de tristesse sur le visage normalement joyeux de son petit garçon. Doucement, il glissa son index sous le menton de Teddy et lui releva le visage. Il ne voulait pas que Teddy soit triste ou qu'il ait peur de ses réactions : il n'avait rien à voir avec les Dursley – il était juste et son monde n'était qu'un havre de paix. Teddy était la prunelle de ses yeux, son fils si innocent qui ne connaissait rien du monde extérieur – enfermé qu'il avait été dans le Manoir depuis ses deux ans.

Harry n'avait jamais voulu qu'il soit terni par tous les traitres qui foulaient sa terre sacrée. Il devait rester pur – bien qu'il soit peut-être temps de le faire grandir un peu. Il devrait en discuter avec Gabrielle. Teddy ne devait pas avoir la conscience de mal et de bien, seulement celle de justice et de traitrise. Quand il prendrait sa place sur le trône sorcier d'Angleterre, Teddy devrait être impartial – il ne devrait pas être réticent à punir les opportuns à cause d'une quelconque question de morale mal placée. La mort non plus ne devait pas lui faire peur – qu'elle soit destinée aux autres ou qu'elle l'étreigne, lui.

Harry n'avait pas peur de la mort et il n'avait pas peur de la donner. Teddy devait être comme lui, à son image et à celle de son monde. Teddy devait être parfait.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à tenir très longtemps.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mon loup. Je suis sûr que tu t'amélioras avec de l'entrainement.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, frappa dans ses mains et son mouvement brusque surpris tellement Teddy que le petit sursauta et ancra ses yeux écarquillés dans les siens.

\- Bien ! Que veux-tu faire ? sourit Harry.

Teddy lui rendit son sourire puis, à quatre pattes, il rejoignit le haut de son lit, attrapant dans ses petits bras toutes les peluches qu'il serra fort contre sa minuscule poitrine. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit, devinant ce que le petit allait demander. Quand il se mettait dans cette position, ce n'était que pour…

\- Une histoire ! s'exclama le petit. S'il te plaît, papa, raconte-moi une histoire.

Indulgent, le mage noir alla s'installer dans la chaise à bascule délaissée par Gabrielle. Il croisa ses mains sur son ventre, un regard tendre vers son fils adoptif. Son cœur se serra légèrement quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les peluches auxquelles Teddy s'accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Parfois, les maraudeurs lui manquaient. Horriblement. Comme Hermione, sa douce Hermione qui avait péri de la plus vile des façons. Et comme à chaque fois que toutes ses pensées venaient le hanter, il se forçait à faire le vide, à oublier toutes ses années de morts et de destructions qu'il avait traversées. C'était la seule façon d'avancer, de poursuivre sur cette voie vers l'ultime monde de paix qu'il désirait tant depuis si longtemps.

\- Tu es prêt ? Il était une fois, un mage noir…

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _._

 _Washington, 18h45_

Hannibal passa sa main sur la queue de lotte devant lui, cherchant les possibles arêtes, tout en attrapant un fin couteau. La musique classique résonnait dans toute la maison, lui permettant de ne pas penser. Ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il avait appris de perturbant, comme le fait que la magie existait… très probablement. Hannibal avait un sérieux problème avec ça, simplement parce qu'il était un scientifique. Il avait eu son diplôme de médecine, il se basait sur des faits rationnels.

Cependant, sa fascination pour la mythologie permettait plus facilement de faire passer la pilule qui ressemblait plutôt à une chape de plomb. Tous les mythes qu'il avait lus mêlaient réalité et fantastique. S'il partait du principe que tout cela était vrai – les oracles, les dieux, les héros, les créatures – alors pourquoi la magie n'existerait pas ? De plus, dans la mythologie grecque, on pouvait retrouver des magiciennes comme Médée ou Circé – déjà à l'époque la magie était présente. Peu acceptée, certes, mais présente.

Hannibal avait donc un avis partagé. Après tout ce que monsieur Potter leur avait montré, la seule explication logique était que la magie existait réellement, comme dans la mythologie, mais ça bouleversait son monde reposant sur le rationnel. La véritable question qui le perturbait restait : _es-tu prêt à tout remettre en question ?_

Un petit rictus crispa les lèvres d'Hannibal alors qu'il coupait de gros morceaux de poisson. Bien sûr qu'il était prêt à tout remettre en question. En connaissant l'existence des sorciers et de leur monde, en apprenant leur coutume, il gagnerait en savoir et en pouvoir. Le savoir était une arme, la connaissance était un pouvoir.

Il releva les yeux quand Will entra dans la cuisine, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Hannibal lui sourit et se délecta de celui de son amant. Il se rapprocha du plan de travail, jetant un bref regard à leur futur repas puis appuya sa hanche contre le rebord, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Hannibal garda le silence, se concentrant sur le poisson. Si Will voulait partager avec lui ce qui le perturbait, il le ferait sans y être poussé. Chopin continuait ses mélodies au piano, imperturbable. Il se détourna du poisson pour attraper le lait de coco.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a des mages, comme dans le Seigneur des Anneaux ?

Hannibal releva un sourcil élégant vers lui, sincèrement perplexe.

\- Il n'y a que ça qui te perturbe ? demanda-t-il en replongeant dans la recette. Tu as appris hier que la magie existait et tu ne penses qu'aux mages qui composent, peut-être, leur monde ?

\- Non, ce qui me perturbe, répondit Will en secouant la tête, c'est qu'un autre monde côtoie le nôtre depuis des années sans que personne n'ait découvert leur existence. Je cherche juste à comprendre à quoi nous avons à faire. Si on se base sur tous les jeux vidéos qui sont sortis ces dernières années ou sur les films ou sur les livres, on peut imaginer qu'il y a des mages blancs et des mages noirs, qui représenteraient respectivement le bien et le mal. Je me demandais juste dans quelle catégorie jouait Potter.

Hannibal surveilla la cuisson de son riz basmati en secouant légèrement la tête. Il s'essuya les mains dans son tablier blanc avant de relever la tête vers son amant, qui l'observait, attendant visiblement une réaction de sa part.

\- Toi et moi, mieux que quiconque, devons savoir que ce n'est jamais aussi simple. Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal, ni de blanc ou de noir. La vie est un dégradé de gris, ni plus, ni moins. Je trouve ça très sectaire de diviser leur possible monde avec d'un côté les mages blancs et de l'autre les mages noirs.

Will donna son accord avec un léger bruit de gorge, s'éloignant du comptoir pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur. Le silence revint, seulement entrecoupé par le piano de Chopin qui continuait de déversait sur eux toute sa musique classique.

Tout en poursuivant sa préparation, Hannibal repensa aux paroles de Will. Même si la frontière entre les mages blancs et les mages noirs ne pouvait pas être aussi nette et aussi précise, Hannibal ne put s'empêcher de se demander dans quelle catégorie se placerait Harry Potter. De ce qu'il avait vu chez les Dursley et avec son détachement total, il le classerait dans le groupe des mages noirs – si la définition qu'il avait des « mages noirs » était correcte, bien évidemment.

Hannibal soupira en attrapant le curry. Il avait hâte de découvrir la bibliothèque que le sorcier leur avait promis – il n'aimait pas être dans le flou. Habituellement, quand il ne connaissait pas un sujet – et c'était déjà relativement rare – il se renseignait avec ses propres livres. Cependant, aujourd'hui, entre deux patients, il avait cherché des informations sur les « sorciers » et la « magie » mais il n'avait rien trouvé.

\- Avons-nous bien fait d'accepter sa proposition ? demanda finalement Will après avoir bu plusieurs gorgées.

\- Nous n'avons rien accepté, rappela Hannibal. Il nous a offert son aide et son silence sur nos activités en échange de notre propre silence sur la magie. Nous n'avons rien approuvé, il est simplement parti après avoir déposé les téléphones sur la table du salon. D'ailleurs le mien s'y trouve toujours.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Will qui toucha distraitement la poche de son pantalon, là où devait se trouver le petit téléphone laissé par Potter. Honnêtement, si ce dernier n'était jamais revenu les voir, ils n'auraient rien su à propos de la magie et ils ne l'auraient jamais dénoncé – cela aurait irrémédiablement soulevé plusieurs questions auxquelles ils n'avaient aucune envie de répondre.

L'accord n'avait été qu'un prétexte, Hannibal en était persuadé. Un prétexte pour les revoir, eux qui avaient osé le défier. Hannibal devinait que peu de personnes prenaient de tels risques. Il l'avait vu, cet ennui mortel qui le poussait à tuer des gens. Puis il avait pu remarquer l'étincelle d'intérêt qui avait ramené ces deux yeux verts à la vie quand Hannibal s'était battu avec lui.

\- Si nous ne l'appelons jamais, il ne reviendra pas ? demanda Will.

Hannibal sourit, secoua la tête. _Non._ Comme il le lui avait dit la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils étaient si semblables. Potter ne chercherait pas à garder le contact s'ils s'obstinaient à le garder éloigné – il n'était pas homme à perdre son temps. Il avait fait sa part : il les avait retrouvés, il leur avait donné un moyen de le contacter. Maintenant, la balle était dans leur camp.

\- Tu le trouves intéressant ? questionna de nouveau Will en montant sur un des tabourets de la cuisine.

Délaissant la préparation du repas, Hannibal releva la tête vers son amant, observant son visage qui se voulait impassible. Etait-ce une pointe de jalousie qu'il percevait dans la voix calme, presque flegmatique, de Will ? Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait porté aucun intérêt à personne en dehors de lui depuis des années ?

\- Pourquoi ? Toi, tu le trouves intéressant ?

Will haussa les épaules, se voulant détaché, mais Hannibal le connaissait assez pour lire son langage corporel. Devait-il lui aussi se sentir jaloux de ce soudain intérêt pour un autre homme ? Cependant, Hannibal avait assez confiance en lui pour savoir que Will ne l'abandonnerait pas. Ils avaient eu assez de mal pour se mettre ensemble, pour s'apprivoiser, pour évoluer. Ce n'était pas un sorcier sociopathe qui les séparerait.

Will sauta du tabouret, attrapa le téléphone sans fils sur le comptoir, s'approcha de lui, sourit et se pencha pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Hannibal eut à peine le temps d'apprécier la douceur de sa bouche sur la sienne que l'empathe s'éloignait déjà de lui.

\- Je vais appeler Abby.

Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, Hannibal retourna à sa préparation. Un sourire tendre se dessina cependant sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu devrais la laisser vivre. Elle est grande, elle sait s'occuper d'elle-même.

\- Je veux juste avoir de ses nouvelles, se défendit Will. Savoir si elle va bien. Et puis savoir si mes chiens vont bien aussi.

Avant qu'Hannibal ait eu le temps de lui répondre, le consultant du FBI quitta la pièce, le combiné déjà collé à son oreille. Il secoua la tête à son _Hello_ plein d'enthousiasme qui s'entendit par-dessus Chopin.

Après avoir mis un filet d'huile d'olive dans la poêle, il déposa délicatement les morceaux de lotte, à feu vif. Hannibal les observa un instant puis lâcha un soupir, avant de s'essuyer les mains dans le torchon blanc qu'il portait sur l'épaule. A l'étage, il entendit la conversation que Will avait avec Abigail. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la table basse du salon. Le téléphone portable, petit et noir, reposait là, seul et détonnant dans la pièce parfaitement bien rangée.

Prudemment, il s'avança vers la table. Hannibal plissa les yeux en regardant le petit appareil comme si le portable pouvait lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler – comme ses propres doigts avaient tenté de tuer Harry Potter. Hésitant un long moment, le psychiatre finit par se rappeler que la lotte serait bientôt prête et qu'il devait y retourner avant que son poisson ne brûle. Soupirant intérieurement, il se pencha à contrecœur, attrapa le petit objet entre ses doigts et le serra dans sa main.

Pour lui, tous les tueurs en série qui peuplaient les prisons du monde n'avaient pas été assez intelligents pour se créer des portes de secours. Le téléphone glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. Hannibal avait un QI supérieur à la moyenne et il savait se créer des opportunités pour s'en sortir. Et même si ce n'était pas particulièrement une bonne idée, ce téléphone dans sa poche serait peut-être _la solution_ qui leur sauverait la vie, un de ces jours.

.

* * *

.

( 1 ) : Ça peut paraître étrange que le Ministère est une porte de secours et qu'elle mène à une sorte de plaine perdu en pleine campagne mais dans cette histoire, le Ministère ne se trouve pas sous le Londres Moldu. On peut y accéder par la cabine mais elle se téléporte jusqu'à ce Ministère un peu plus loin de la ville ! :)

.

* * *

.

Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Alors qu'en dites-vous ? On connait maintenant l'identité du Rouge-gorge, surpris ? On voit enfin Draco et un personnage qui pourrait surprendre : Teddy ! Teddy est très important comme Draco, le Cercle et les Oiseaux ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait trop plaisir, vraiment**.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude, soit le **8/03** ! Bonne semaine les gens :)


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancez ! Merci :)**

 **RAR :**

 _ **Cathy :**_ _Salut ! Heureuse d'apprendre que tu as aimé le dernier chapitre, j'espère que ce sera le cas pour celui-ci aussi :) Surtout que tu devrais apprécier pour une raison qui te rendait impatiente dans ta dernière review ! (Reeennncooooontre ! \ o /) En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire, bonne lecture :)_

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Chapitre 5

.

 _Angleterre, 11h20_.

Ron regarda avec exaspération son meilleur ami faire sa méditation au beau milieu de la salle de bal. Assis sur un coussin rouge sang, Harry avait les yeux fermés depuis vingt bonnes minutes et Ron devait faire en sorte qu'aucun bruit ne vienne le déranger – ce qui voulait dire que ses propres bruits n'étaient pas autorisés. Ne pouvant pas faire le travail qui l'attendait parce que le son de sa plume grattant le parchemin irritait Harry, Ron s'ennuyait.

Heureusement pour lui, Harry avait pris l'habitude de faire sa méditation torse nu. Se léchant les lèvres soudainement sèches, Ron observa attentivement son ami. Harry était très… beau. Vraiment très beau. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard, ce n'était pas tant physiquement que moralement. Il avait gagné en charisme, en puissance, en confiance en lui. Une aura mystérieuse et remplie de pouvoir l'entourait constamment compensant sa petite taille d'à peine un mètre soixante-dix. Quand Harry participait à un raid, tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour lui : ce jeune homme petit mais diablement hypnotisant.

Ron avait lui aussi du mal à détacher son regard de lui. Il aimait voir son côté impitoyable qu'il arborait pendant les batailles, celui qui se cachait derrière son visage angélique. Qui pouvait se douter qu'il était un Mage Noir sans pitié ? Avec ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, ses yeux verts – que Neville avait réussir à guérir pour lui éviter les lunettes à vie qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, le gênaient beaucoup lors des raids – et son visage fin, Harry Potter ressemblait plus à un petit garçon perdu qu'à un Mage Noir qui tuait ses opposants pour garder son monde – sa création, comme il le disait – en paix.

Harry était un paradoxe sur pattes et Ron l'aimait de tout son cœur. Ils avaient tout partagé ensemble depuis leurs onze ans : la joie, les galères, la tristesse, la perte des êtres chers. S'ils avaient réussi à survivre à cette guerre contre Voldemort, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils avaient été unis et solidaires l'un avec l'autre.

La mort d'Hermione avait failli leur être fatal. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent à lui en faire mal en repensant à sa petite amie, assassinée par Bellatrix. Harry et lui avaient été au fond du gouffre quand leur meilleure amie avait péri. Après s'être soutenus mutuellement, ils avaient réussi à revoir la lumière du soleil uniquement grâce à l'idée de vengeance qu'ils avaient développée à l'égard de Bellatrix. Puis leur vengeance s'était peu à peu transformée en une utopie d'un monde de paix. Et Harry s'était noyé dans le travail pour créer ce rêve illusoire, jugeant ceux qui les avaient trahis pendant la guerre, éliminant les Mangemorts, diffusant un règne de terreur pour formater _son monde_.

Ron croisa les jambes, les yeux fixant le ventre plat de son ami qui bougeait au rythme de sa respiration. En tant que bras droit, Ron était au courant de tout ce qui se passait. Il avait connaissance des tueries, des tortures, des coups de sang d'Harry qui finissaient obligatoirement avec des cadavres allongés sur le sol. Il savait des choses que certains ne savaient pas, comme le fait que certains Mangemorts étaient encore enfermés dans leurs cachots et qu'ils servaient aux membres du Cercle comme souffre-douleurs. Tout ce sang qui coulait au nom de la paix ressemblait de plus en plus à celui qui avait coulé au temps de Voldemort pour la pureté du sang.

Secouant la tête, Ron se fit mentalement la remarque que le sang ne maculait jamais autant les mains des hommes que lorsqu'il jaillissait pour des idées qui se voulaient bien fondées. Leur idée d'un monde en paix et juste était louable, mais les méthodes qu'ils avaient mis en place étaient, au contraire, totalement damnables. Mais Ron… Ron s'en fichait. Il aimait ce qu'ils faisaient, il aimait voir Harry évoluer au fur et à mesure que les cris s'élevaient autour de lui, il aimait la peur qu'ils aspiraient. Les gens les respectaient maintenant, autant qu'ils les craignaient. Harry était le Roi du monde sorcier et il était le Prince. Ensemble, Ron avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient avoir le monde entier à leurs pieds, suppliant pour leur vie.

Ron sourit, la tête penchée sur le côté, le regard posé sur Harry. Les yeux fermés, immobile, son meilleur ami ressemblait à une statue de marbre. Tout son corps était détendu, son torse se soulevait en rythme calme et, pourtant, il se dégageait de lui un pouvoir immense qui fit doucement frissonner Ron.

Il se demanda si cela serait exagéré de demander à Harry de réitérer sa proposition scabreuse qu'il lui avait faite quatre jours auparavant. Ron aurait adoré sentir son sexe se faire engloutir et taquiner par la douce bouche de son ami. Depuis combien de temps personne n'avait réchauffé son lit ? Depuis que son amant était parti en mission – il y avait cinq long mois de ça. Pourquoi avait-il dû être si raisonnable quand Harry lui avait offert une petite gâterie ? Ça lui aurait permis de faire redescendre la pression, celle qui s'accumulait au contact d'Harry et à la trop grande absence de son amant.

Ron soupira lourdement avant de se faire reprendre par un claquement de langue désapprobateur du mage noir. Il releva les sourcils, un peu blasé de se faire réprimander pour un simple soufflement. Décroisant les jambes, il remit en place son sexe qui avait commencé à durcir devant le corps parfait de son ami.

Pourquoi avait-il refusé, par l'enfer ? Il avait eu beaucoup moins de scrupules dans le passé. Avec un sourire rêveur, Ron se souvint des quelques fois où Harry s'était mis à genoux devant lui pour le sucer, quand un moment d'accalmie le leur permettait. A l'époque peu importait qu'il y ait eu quelqu'un dans la salle avec eux ou qu'ils aient eu des contrats à lire. Alors pourquoi s'était-il sentit _obligé_ de refuser sa proposition licencieuse ?

Ron se renfrogna dans son trône – il ne voulait pas y penser. Ça le forcerait à faire le point sur des sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir. Son amant ne devait être que cela : un amant. Un copain de baise. Ils se faisaient mutuellement plaisir et tout était parfait comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout compliquer avec des sentiments délusoires qui ne le feraient que souffrir. Aimer brisait le cœur : il avait aimé une fois et il s'était promis de ne jamais retomber amoureux en tenant entre ses mains tremblantes les doux pieds ensanglantés d'Hermione.

Bien sûr, il aimait Harry. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, plus peut-être qu'il n'avait aimé Hermione. Mais il savait qu'il ne serait jamais blessé avec son meilleur ami. Harry croyait tellement en son pouvoir et à sa surpuissance qu'il avait réussi à lui faire croire que même s'il mourrait, il trouverait un moyen de revenir. Ron savait qu'il n'était pas un Dieu et que la mort viendrait un jour le cueillir comme tout mortel, mais Harry avait déjà réussi l'impossible – il avait survécu au sortilège de la mort et il avait ressuscité quand Voldemort l'avait tué pendant la Dernière Bataille. Il en était persuadé, Harry reviendrait, qu'importait comment. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Tous les autres pouvaient le blesser, émotionnellement et physiquement. On pouvait le trahir, l'abandonner, lui briser le cœur. Mais Harry serait toujours là – à l'aimer, à le soutenir, à l'attendre. Il était le seul qu'il pouvait aimer sans peur, sans craindre de souffrir en retour.

Ron sursauta quand des coups hésitant furent portés au battant de la salle de bal. Son regard glissa du ventre plat de son meilleur ami jusqu'à son visage fermé où les yeux habituellement vert émeraude étaient plissés de contrariété, plus foncé qu'avant sous la colère.

Ron se dépêcha de lever les deux mains, en signe de paix.

\- J'y suis pour rien, se défendit-t-il.

Harry le fusilla du regard un peu plus longtemps, avant de se contorsionner pour pouvoir voir la porte, un bras tendu en arrière le soutenant. D'une voix sèche, il ordonna à l'importun d'entrer. Il ne se leva pas et Ron suivit son exemple, s'affalant au fond de son trône, l'air décontracté bien que ses doigts frôlaient sa baguette. Au moindre danger envers Harry, il tuerait l'intrus avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Quidditch ».

Le battant s'ouvrit lentement, presque au ralenti, comme si la personne n'osait pas entrer et retardait le plus longtemps possible son tête-à-tête avec le mage noir. Ron ricana intérieurement – parler à Harry avait tendance à faire cet effet-là aux gens.

Finalement, trois Fidèles entrèrent presque à reculons, les têtes basses. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir un sourire angélique se dessiner sur le visage d'Harry, toujours au sol, confortablement installé sur son coussin rouge. Il regarda les trois jeunes s'incliner, se demandant lequel avait été désigné pour prendre la parole au nom de tous.

Ron eut sa réponse quand une jeune fille rousse dont les cheveux peinaient à arriver jusqu'à ses épaules s'avança un peu plus d'eux, la tête toujours baissée vers le sol de la salle de bal du Manoir. Elle se tordait les doigts, nerveuse, et Ron en aurait ricané de mépris. Toutes ces larves qui rampaient à leurs pieds comme des misérables, suppliant pour éviter leur courroux, commençaient sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs.

Quand il les voyait ainsi, miséreux et pitoyables, la baguette de Ron le démangeait et l'Avada Kedavra titillait le bout de ses lèvres. Cependant, il n'avait jamais cédé à la tentation parce qu'il savait que cela embêterait Harry : son armée était honorablement remplie mais s'il commençait à tuer leurs soldats sur des coups de tête – comme Harry le faisait parfois – ils n'auraient plus personne dans leurs rangs. Ou pire, les survivants deviendraient tous des résistants. Harry lui en voudrait surement un peu pour ça, même si cela passerait vite.

\- Maître, haleta la jeune fille rousse en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Harry en se levant gracieusement. Tu es Jen, c'est ça ? Jen MacKenzie ?

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un mouvement frénétique de la tête, surement honorée qu'il se rappelle d'elle et peureuse parce que le _Maître_ lui adressait la parole comme il l'aurait fait avec un vieil ami. Ron était plus préoccupé par la chute de reins que lui présentait Harry maintenant qu'il était debout, que par la réaction de la jeune fille à la proximité de son ami.

\- Que me veux-tu, douce Jen ?

\- M-Maître, nous avons reçu un message du Merle.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, sourire aguicheur aux lèvres tel un jeune homme délicat tout droit sorti d'une rose rouge – la pureté incarnée, l'innocence personnifiée. Tout cela n'était qu'un leurre, une façade particulièrement jolie et appréciable mais Ron savait que derrière ses mimiques naïves et innocentes, Harry pouvait être cruel, intelligent et sadique.

\- Mon doux Merle, soupira-t-il gardant ses yeux ancrés dans les siens. Que veut-il ?

\- Vous annoncer que Sieur R-Ron doit se présenter dans trois jours à une entrevue avec le Merle, annonça Jen la voix tremblante.

Harry se rapprocha de la jeune fille, tendit une main impatiente et Jen se dépêcha de poser délicatement le parchemin dans la paume de sa main tendue. Le brun pencha la tête après avoir ouvert le petit morceau.

\- Ron, dans trois jours, le Merle t'attendra à 15h, dans la prairie de la vallée de l'Émeraude.

Ron hocha la tête en silence – connaissant déjà l'existence de ce _faux_ rendez-vous, ce leurre qu'Harry faisait parvenir à tous les Groupes de Communication – et les trois Fidèles s'inclinèrent une nouvelle fois avant de fuir à reculons de la salle de bal. Quand la porte fut refermée, Harry crispa le poing sur le parchemin, le chiffonnant violemment et jeta la petite boule de papier au sol, presque rageur. Il se retourna vers lui, tout rictus sensuel oublié et il posa ses poings sur ses hanches, le dos droit et le torse bombé – le visage fermé par une contrariété qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

Quand Harry était contrarié, il pouvait s'en prendre à n'importe qui et bien qu'il soit le meilleur ami attitré du mage noir, il pouvait avoir à son égard une langue bien acérée. Il ne lèverait jamais la main sur lui, évidemment, mais parfois ses mots pouvaient faire beaucoup plus mal que la majorité des sorts de tortures.

\- Pourquoi rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu ? hurla presque Harry, le visage fermé.

Ron releva un sourcil surpris. Pour le moment, il trouvait que tout se passait plutôt bien. C'était surprenant, d'ailleurs, quand on savait que des groupes de résistants se formaient à l'extérieur. Aucun espion n'avait été trouvé dans ses rangs – comme si tous ses Fidèles n'avaient d'yeux que pour Harry et son projet. Ce qui était un peu fou – et fantastique – en soit parce que Voldemort en avait eu dans son armée et Dumbledore aussi. Tout véritable clan avait ses espions, c'était la guerre qui voulait ça.

\- Pour le moment, je pense qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien, non ? L'appât du groupe Moineau n'a rien donné… Pour le moment, on n'a trouvé aucun espion. Tu devrais être content…

Harry garda sa mine renfrognée en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Des vagues de magies sortaient de son corps tendu, afflux toxique qui le fit doucement frissonner. Si Harry avait été un Élémentaire, il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir le ciel s'assombrir sous le coup de sa colère. Heureusement pour eux et pour les Anglais en général, Harry était un simple sorcier – puissant et surentrainé, peut-être, mais un simple sorcier quand même – sinon l'Angleterre serait perpétuellement plongée dans les ténèbres.

\- A moins qu'on ne parle plus de ça… devina Ron.

Harry souffla, tapa une fois le pied contre le sol et marcha jusqu'à son trône, où il s'y affala sans aucune grâce. Sa bouche se tordit et son nez se plissa, boudeur. Ron eut un sourire attendri, quitta son propre siège pour s'approcher du sien où il s'installa sur l'accoudoir. Doucement, il fit glisser ses doigts dans les mèches brunes, appréciant la douceur de ses cheveux contre sa peau. Ron sourit un peu plus quand Harry se dégagea d'un geste sec. Il était tellement mignon quand il s'énervait – enfin, quand il n'était pas sur le point de tuer quelqu'un, dans ce cas-là, il était carrément bandant.

\- Tu parles de tes moldus ?

\- … non…

\- Bien sûr… Je suis sûr que cela à un rapport avec le fait qu'ils ne t'ont pas appelé. Peut-être qu'ils t'ont oublié ?

Ce n'était visiblement pas les mots à dire parce qu'Harry se leva brusquement, comme si son trône l'avait brûlé et il se tourna vers lui, les yeux incandescents. Il crispa le poing à ses côtés et Ron sentit sa gorge se comprimer – assez pour que ce soit désagréable, mais pas suffisamment pour le blesser réellement. Même énervé, Harry prenait soin de lui.

Les yeux toujours flashy, Harry s'approcha, menaçant, et une aura noire l'entourait, rappel de son pouvoir impressionnant qui lui avait permis de conquérir l'Angleterre. Quand il fut assez près, il tendit le bras et enroula ses doigts autour de sa gorge toujours comprimée par le sortilège d'étouffement.

\- Personne. Ne. M'oublie, tonna-t-il. Est-ce clair ?

\- Parfaitement, mon frère, souffla Ron sans le lâcher des yeux.

Harry le relâcha brusquement, coupant le sort au même instant. Ron se racla la gorge, se refusant à tousser devant son ami qui paraissait s'être calmé mais qui restait sur le point d'exploser à la moindre petite remarque, les yeux brillant toujours de leur lueur ardente.

\- Les seuls qui sont autorisés à m'oublier sont ceux que je tue de mes propres mains. Lecter et Graham ne sont pas encore morts mais s'ils ne me rappellent pas bientôt parce qu'ils essayent de « m'oublier » j'irais leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Personne n'oublie un dieu ! On l'idolâtre, on a peur de lui ou on lui fait des offrandes mais on ne l'oublie pas, jamais.

Harry se recula, bras écarté. Ron l'observa en se massant discrètement la gorge. Dans quelques minutes, il n'aurait plus rien, à peine une petite irritation. Cela aurait pu être bien pire connaissant le pouvoir de son ami. Harry ne l'aurait jamais tué mais il aurait aisément pu le priver suffisamment d'oxygène pour le plonger dans l'inconscience.

\- Ils ne m'ont pas oublié, marmonna le brun en commençant à faire les cents pas dans la salle. Ils ne veulent simplement pas me voir. Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il, en le regardant comme s'il n'avait pas cherché à l'étrangler quelques minutes auparavant.

Ron haussa les épaules, peu sûr de la réponse à lui donner. Comment pouvait-il savoir pourquoi ces stupides moldus ne l'avaient pas rappelé ? Peut-être avaient-ils compris à quel point Harry était dangereux pour le monde et pour eux ? Ou alors… Ou alors ils étaient aussi fous que son ami et ils gardaient le silence uniquement pour agrémenter l'intérêt qu'Harry avait pour eux ? Ce serait… diablement probable. Connaissant son meilleur ami, il ne s'en-amouracherait que d'individus aussi déments que lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Pour une fois que tu ne comprends pas quelque chose… lança Ron, désinvolte.

Harry plissa les yeux vers lui, les bras de nouveaux croisés sur sa poitrine. Il tapait du pied, contrarié, comme un sale gosse à qui on venait de confisquer son gouter, et il attendait visiblement une réponse. Cependant, Ron n'en avait aucune à lui donner qui ne le ferait pas péter un câble. Harry semblait assez sur les nerfs en ce moment, peut-être une conséquence directe au silence de ses Moldus et à la nouvelle création de groupes de résistants.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? S'ils ne veulent pas te voir, ça les regarde. Tu devrais abandonner et te concentrer sur les résistants.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu la voix de la raison ?

\- Peut-être depuis qu'Hermione est morte.

Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris. « Hermione » était plus ou moins devenue un nom tabou. Plus personne ne le prononçait. Même pas eux. Ils avaient découvert que la vérité de sa mort faisait moins mal quand ils n'en parlaient pas. Ils étaient parfaitement conscient que leur amie était décédée – ils ne le savaient trop bien. Juste… ils n'étaient pas aussi masochistes que les gens le pensaient et ils se refusaient de se faire du mal en prononçant son prénom. Hermione était un doux souvenir qui avait pu les sauver de leur dépression post-guerre autant qu'il les y avait poussés. Cependant, ça restait un couteau dans leur plaie pas tout à fait refermée. Elle avait été une des raisons pour lesquelles Harry avait voulu créer ce monde de paix – pour elle, pour Ron et pour Teddy.

\- Qui ne voudrait pas me revoir ? demanda le mage noir.

\- Plein de monde, j'en suis persuadé, ironisa Ron.

\- Je t'accorde ce point.

Harry se détourna puis marcha jusqu'à une des grandes fenêtres, les mains croisées dans le dos. Ron se releva de l'accoudoir, lissa ses vêtements et le rejoignit en silence. Doucement, il posa ses doigts sur les épaules tendues de son ami, les pressa tendrement, puis les glissa sur ses pectoraux nus, appréciant secrètement la chaleur de sa peau contre la sien. Lorsqu'Harry ne le repoussa pas – allant même jusqu'à se détendre sous ses doux effleurements – Ron colla son torse contre son dos et enfouit son nez dans ses mèches brunes, humant son odeur. Il aimait le tenir dans ses bras.

\- Alors pourquoi ne voudraient-ils pas me voir, _eux_? chuchota-t-il assez fort pour que Ron puisse l'entendre.

\- J'en sais rien, Harry, souffla ce dernier, ses lèvres caressant la courbe de son oreille.

Harry attrapa ses poignets et les serra un peu.

\- Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter qu'ils m'évitent ainsi.

Le ton ressemblait à celui d'un gamin dont les parents venaient de le priver de son jouet préféré. Ron esquissa un sourire contre l'arrière de son crâne. C'était exactement ça : ces Moldus étaient ses jouets préférés du moment et le Destin lui en privait.

\- Tu as tué quelqu'un devant eux.

\- Ils allaient le tuer de toute façon ! s'indigna Harry.

Il paraissait tellement outré que Ron ricana intérieurement. Est-ce que ces Moldus évitaient Harry parce qu'il leur avait privé de la joie de tuer Vernon Dursley ? Est-ce qu'ils lui faisaient payer pour ça ?

\- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû les attacher à une chaise et appeler la police, marmonna Harry, pas vraiment désolé mais plutôt embêté.

Ron ouvrit grand les yeux, sans chercher à s'éloigner de ce corps tentateur, chaud et à demi-nu.

\- Tu… Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Ouais, j'ai peut-être… omis ce détail, souffla Harry, gêné.

Il se détendit dans son étreinte, s'appuyant plus franchement contre son torse, les yeux toujours fixés sur le dehors. Ron chercha son regard à travers la vitre, mais il ne distinguait aucun reflet.

\- Un détail ? Harry, tu les as laissés attachés sur une chaise, à côté de trois cadavres encore chauds et tu as appelé la police ! Tu les as presque faits enfermer !

\- Je devais les tester !

Ron secoua la tête. Est-ce qu'Harry savait que ça ne se faisait pas ? Est-ce qu'il comprenait ce concept ? Plus le temps passait, plus Ron avait l'impression que son ami n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, se fichant si cela n'était pas moral. La notion de bien et de mal passait aussi totalement au-dessus de lui. Si quelqu'un ne lui plaisait pas, l'ennuyait, Harry le tuait – peu importait que cela soit mauvais ou mal vu par la société.

\- On ne teste pas les gens comme ça.

\- Ah bon ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour savoir si les gens sont assez intéressants et assez intelligents avant de perdre du temps afin de les connaître ?

Harry se retourna entre ses bras, leva un peu la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et il tapota sa poitrine d'un doigt, sérieux.

\- Mon temps est précieux, tu sais ? Je n'ai pas le loisir d'en perdre !

Un de ses sourcils roux se haussa tellement haut qu'il se perdit presque derrière ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son front. Ses bras étaient toujours posés sur les épaules de son ami et il avait maintenant douloureusement conscience du corps qui se pressait contre le sien.

\- Dois-je te rappeler, mon Roi-sans-temps-libre, que tu t'ennuies constamment en ce moment et que tu as, par conséquence, plein de temps à perdre afin de les connaître un peu plus ?

Le nez d'Harry se plissa.

\- Ça aurait été largement moins marrant. S'asseoir et se parler autour d'un verre aurait été tellement… banal, tellement ennuyant. Là, au moins, j'ai été ravi de les retrouver pour m'assurer qu'ils ne croupissaient pas derrière des barreaux sordides.

\- Dans ce cas, ne t'étonne pas qu'ils ne te rappellent pas. On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème. Après ce que tu leur as fait subir, tu ne pouvais pas vraiment penser qu'ils t'accueilleraient la bouche en cœur, hm ?

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, ferma les yeux et se pencha en avant, comme si toute son énergie le quittait, jusqu'à ce que son front butte contre l'épaule de Ron, qui resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

\- Pourquoi les gens sont-ils si compliqués ?

Un petit rire échappa à Ron avant qu'il ne pose tendrement sa joue contre la tête brune.

\- Ce ne sont pas les gens qui sont compliqués, c'est toi qui ne réfléchis pas comme tout le monde.

\- Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est un compliment ou un reproche que tu me fais. Mais pour ton bien, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

\- C'en était un, sourit Ron.

Le silence s'étira sur la salle, tel un manteau doux, chaud et confortable. Inconsciemment, Ron caressa les bras nus de son ami, le regard fixé au-dehors. Le soleil était de sorti et ses rayons de miel baignaient le jardin d'une lueur enchanteresse. D'où il se trouvait, il pouvait apercevoir les roses qui bordaient d'autres fleurs, des pivoines blanches et roses. Le Manoir Potter avait le plus beau jardin qu'il n'ait jamais eu le plaisir de voir – n'importe quel architectomage-paysagiste pâlirait d'envie face à ce que Gaby, Neville et les elfes de maison avaient fait de la parcelle qui entourait l'immense bâtisse ainsi que de la cour intérieure.

Ron était tellement plongé dans le fils de ses pensées qu'il sursauta à la musique inconnu qui s'éleva, forte et claire, dans la salle du trône. Il s'écarta d'Harry et il retint son souffle quand il le vit sortir son téléphone portable pour le mener à son oreille.

\- Allô ? dit-il, hésitant. J'arrive tout de suite ! ajouta-t-il froidement après avoir laissé un temps pour que son interlocuteur puisse parler.

Harry releva à peine les yeux vers lui, rangea son téléphone après avoir raccroché et, avant que Ron n'ait pu dire un mot, il transplana vivement. Bien. Parfait. Il ne savait pas où était parti son ami mais cela devait avoir un rapport avec les Moldus – après tout ce téléphone était pour eux. Cela devait être important sinon le mage noir n'aurait pas transplané si vite.

Ron regarda une dernière fois le jardin avant de retourner s'installer sur son trône, maintenant froid. Harry parti, il était celui qui s'occupait des problèmes de leur organisation. Il ne s'inquiétait pas, il avait l'habitude – le bras droit qu'il incarnait savait régler les problèmes, peu importait leur nature. Il était plein de bon sens et savait gérer les conflits. Il aurait juste aimé savoir où s'en allait Harry. Il n'était jamais confiant quand il le savait côté Moldu. Ce n'était pas leur monde et là-bas Harry n'était plus un mage noir, craint et respecté. Tout le monde pouvait s'en prendre à lui et comme tous les sorciers, Harry était vulnérable contre les armes à feu.

Ron se détendit dans son trône. Harry était un puissant sorcier. Il n'avait rien d'un agneau donné en pâture à des loups. Au contraire, il serait plutôt le prédateur – celui qui faisait transpirer de peur ses victimes et qui finissait, inlassablement, par abattre l'agneau. Ron eut un petit sourire fier. Harry serait plutôt un serpent, préférant mordre son agneau pour pouvoir le regarder souffrir de son venin et savourer son agonie.

Il devait cesser de s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami – il avait largement le pouvoir de se défendre tout seul. Mais Ron n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Perdre Harry équivaudrait à perdre son soleil. Son monde entier s'écroulerait et son cœur se briserait en mille morceaux. Toute sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Alors il veillait sur son ami comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux, parce qu'Harry détenait son avenir entre ses doigts – même s'il n'en avait sûrement pas conscience.

Il espérait donc que ses Moldus ne le maltraiteraient pas, sinon ils auraient affaire à lui.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Washington, 6h45_

Hannibal grogna quand son corps rebondît contre un mur dur et froid. Sa combinaison transparente craquela sous le mouvement brusque et le couteau dans sa main glissa presque en-dehors de la poigne de ses doigts. Les yeux fermés, Hannibal secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Ce n'était pas la première fois en quelques minutes que son crâne rencontrait ce mur aussi violemment et il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

Un bruit de verre brisé lui fit rouvrir précipitamment les yeux et, raffermissant son emprise sur le couteau, il se jeta en avant, droit vers le dos de l'homme qui leur donnait du fils à retorde et qui s'occupait actuellement de Will. La lame s'enfonça avec une facilité déconcertante dans la graisse de l'homme qui poussa un cri d'animal blessé – la puissance du son faisant trembler les fenêtres.

L'homme se détourna de Will, bras tendu en avant pour toucher Hannibal. Le couteau qu'il tenait – lui aussi – dans sa main brilla à la lueur du soleil levant. Hannibal eut juste le temps de s'accroupir avant que la pointe ne se fiche dans son crâne. Donnant un coup puissant dans son genou, il reprit profondément son souffle en le voyant reculer sous le choc. L'homme bouscula Will, leur rencontre poussant un peu plus profondément le couteau dans son flanc.

Hannibal se releva félinement, regardant Will sauter sur le dos de leur victime, ses bras passés autour de son cou musclé semblable à celui d'un buffle enragé, l'étranglant violemment. Il attrapa un autre couteau sur le plan de travail, calme et serein. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils tuaient quelqu'un qui se révoltait. Ils en avaient l'habitude. Cependant, cet homme – Sullivan Harris – se battait comme un soldat. La douleur ne le paralysait pas comme n'importe quel humain lambda – elle l'enrageait, son cerveau sécrétant un taux important d'épinéphrine(1) et d'endorphine.

Néanmoins, après tant d'années de pratique, Hannibal avait remarqué que la majorité des personnes en danger préférait utiliser leur sécrétion d'épinéphrine pour fuir, et non pas pour combattre. C'était un réflexe humain – déguerpir pour sa vie. Le corps se préparait à cette course effrénée : le rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, la vitesse de contraction du cœur augmentait, les bronches se dilataient, les muscles de l'intestin et de la vessie se relaxaient tandis que d'autres muscles se crispaient dans l'attente du moment fatidique où ils seraient utilisés pour leur survie.

Harris essayait de déloger Will de son dos, effectuant de brusques mouvements pour le déséquilibrer, tentant de tirer sur ses bras pour retrouver un semblant de souffle. Will grimaça quand il lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes et Hannibal se prépara à charger, arme blanche en avant.

Mais alors qu'il amorçait le premier pas, l'homme lui sourit – d'un sourire dément et narquois qui fit froncer les sourcils à Hannibal qui s'arrêta, dans l'expectative – du sang coulait de sa bouche, les mains toujours crispées autour de l'avant-bras de son amant. Presque au ralenti, il vit l'homme basculer en arrière. En voyant les yeux écarquillés de Will quand il comprit ce qu'Harris allait faire, Hannibal sentit son corps se serrer d'anxiété. Mais c'était déjà trop tard pour l'arrêter, même s'il lançait son couteau pour l'enfoncer dans son cœur, le mouvement était déjà engagé et plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de tomber.

Le silence de la cuisine fut rompu par le fracas du corps massif d'Harris contre le sol. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés, suivit d'un cri sec et bref qui donna à Hannibal l'envie de vomir. Cette voix, il la connaissait si bien. Il la reconnaitrait entre mille parce qu'il l'aimait, cette voix. Il l'aimait tendre, rauque de plaisir, grave et fébrile. L'écho du cri résonnait encore à ses oreilles alors que le calme revint dans la pièce, seulement troublé par les respirations laborieuses des personnes présentes.

Hannibal serra fortement le manche de son couteau, son cœur s'emballant en voyant Harris bouger prudemment. Will, coincé sous son corps, n'eut aucun mouvement. Il resta là, allongé sur le sol dur et froid. D'où il se trouvait, Hannibal ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais la petite zone de peau qu'il distinguait lui semblait bien plus pâle qu'habituellement. Toute son attention se braqua sur Harris quand l'homme se leva, bougeant ses épaules pour s'assurer que rien n'était cassé. Il jeta à peine un regard à Will, toujours immobile, sourire narquois aux lèvres, avant de fixer Hannibal.

\- Maintenant, on va vraiment pouvoir commencer, ricana-t-il en écartant les bras. Un contre un, c'est plus loyal.

Serrant les mâchoires, Hannibal ne répondit pas. Son visage n'exprimait pas sa haine envers cet homme qui avait blessé Will. Il restait lisse de tous sentiments, l'indifférence totale face à ce qu'il venait de se passer même si son cœur restait figé, comme paralysé par la frayeur qui engourdissait son corps. Harris ne devait pas savoir que voir Will ainsi – si pâle, si immobile, si… mort ? – le perturbait.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour avoir autant de maîtrise dans un combat ? demanda finalement Hannibal.

\- Je suis un ancien soldat reconverti dans la plomberie, dit-il en attrapant le couteau de Will qui avait glissé au sol. J'ai servi en Afghanistan et j'ai été renvoyé pour avoir tué un de mes camarades. Je lui ai fracassé le crâne jusqu'à ce que son cerveau coule sur le sol.

Charmant. Hannibal eut une petite grimace dégoutée qu'il cacha bien vite. Pourquoi avaient-ils dû tomber sur un ancien soldat avec un gout prononcé pour la violence reconverti en plombier malpoli ? Pour Hannibal, c'était comme si _« à tuer absolument »_ était écrit en lettres majuscules sur son front. Était-ce un signe ? Un signe pour… il n'en savait rien mais depuis qu'il avait découvert l'existence de la magie, quelques jours plus tôt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout remettre en question.

Les Moires n'étaient peut-être pas qu'un mythe. Si les sorciers existaient, qui pouvait assurer que les anciens récits mentaient ? Lachésis avait-elle fait en sorte que Will soit blessé pour qu'il n'ait qu'un seul moyen de sortir d'ici – appeler Harry Potter ? Est-ce que toute sa vie était dictée par cette Sœur – la Destinée – qui laisserait ensuite Atropos couper son fils ? Est-ce que les sorciers avaient les mêmes convictions, les mêmes religions qu'eux ?

Alors qu'Harris le chargeait tel un taureau sauvage, Hannibal se fit vaguement la remarque qu'il devrait poser toutes ses questions à Harry Potter – et lui rappeler aussi qu'il lui avait promis de lui mettre à disposition sa bibliothèque pour qu'il étanche sa soif de connaissance. Habillement, il esquiva l'attaque grossière, taclant sa cheville d'un geste sûr. L'homme grogna et se retourna, la lèvre supérieure retroussée de rage. Il lâcha le couteau, attrapa rapidement une chaise en bois non loin de lui et la fracassa sur Hannibal, qui ne put que se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur.

La chaise se brisa comme elle l'aurait fait dans un film d'action et Hannibal se redressa, le dos endolori. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'Harris s'était rapproché de lui, mais ses doigts autour de sa gorge étaient un bon indice pour comprendre sa proximité. La pulpe de ses pouces s'enfonça dans son larynx, coupant sa respiration.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'étranglait. Même s'il trouvait plus facile de se dégager d'un étranglement par objet, il savait quand même comment le faire dans un corps à corps. L'homme qui maintenait une pression étouffante autour de sa gorge n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que lui, à peine cinq centimètres. S'il visait juste et qu'il était rapide, il pouvait suffisamment le blesser pour l'obliger à le lâcher. Accentuant sa prise sur le couteau qu'il tenait toujours, Hannibal enfonça la lame dans son flanc, d'un mouvement brusque du bras.

Avec un plaisir non feint, il vit les yeux de l'homme s'écarquiller de surprise et de douleur. Les doigts glissèrent de sa gorge alors que la respiration d'Harris se faisait difficile. Sans perdre son élan, Hannibal attrapa à deux mains le manche de son arme et tira violemment pour ouvrir son ventre en deux. L'homme baissa les yeux sur la blessure qui vomissait son liquide écarlate. D'une main tremblante, il saisit le poignet d'Hannibal, le stoppant dans son avancée pour l'éventrer. Puis, au ralenti, il tomba à genoux, releva le regard vers lui.

\- La prochaine fois, vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant de vous en prendre à Will. On ne touche pas impunément à ce qui m'appartient.

\- I-Il, haleta-t-il en crachant une flopée de sang. Il m'aurait tué.

\- Vous alliez mourir de toute façon. Will aurait peut-être été… plus tendre avec vous, que je ne l'ai été.

Harris ne répondit pas, le sang continuant de se déverser sur le sol. D'une main faible, il retira le couteau de son corps puis le laissa tomber à côté de lui. Hannibal se détourna de lui, dédaigneux, pour venir s'accroupir à côté de Will. Il y eut un bruit sourd quand Harris s'écroula, la vie le quittant doucement, mais toute l'attention du psychiatre était tournée vers son amant. Plus rien n'importait.

Doucement, Hannibal tendit le bras, ses doigts caressèrent la joue râpeuse jusqu'à sa jugulaire qu'il pressa tendrement. Son souffle se relâcha quand il sentit les pulsations sous la pulpe de son index et de son majeur. Will était vivant.

\- Will, appela-t-il en lui tapotant la joue.

Son amant secoua la tête, reprenant doucement conscience. Une grimace de douleur déforma ses traits et il ouvrit doucement ses yeux, comme si ce simple mouvement le faisait souffrir. Reprenant ses réflexes de médecin, Hannibal nota que ses pupilles étaient anormalement dilatées alors que le soleil éblouissait la pièce, que son regard ne se fixait sur rien de particulier et qu'il semblait perdu. Doucement, il lui attrapa le menton, stabilisant sa tête et le forçant à le regarder, lui.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous, Will ?

\- Je… Quoi ? bredouilla-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous sommes venus faire ici ?

Will fronça les sourcils, ses yeux dérivant une nouvelle fois vers la droite puis vers la gauche. Son visage pâle luisait de sueur. _Je s'pas._ Hannibal serra les mâchoires. Son amant présentait des signes de commotion cérébrale sévère. Si tel était effectivement le cas, ils ne pourraient jamais sortir de cette maison assez rapidement pour que les voisins ne les remarquent pas. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution.

Tendrement, il prit une des joues de Will en coupe et le maintint assez longtemps pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux un peu troubles de son amant.

\- Je vais appeler Potter, il va venir nous aider. Ne bouge pas.

Hannibal se pencha en avant, posant chastement ses lèvres sur celles ensanglantées de Will, puis s'écarta pour attraper son téléphone portable. Cependant avant qu'il ne se soit trop éloigné, Hannibal sentit une main tremblante et faible s'accrocher à son poignet, l'obligeant à reporter son attention sur Will.

\- Mal, gémit ce dernier.

\- Je sais.

Will hocha la tête sérieusement, comme si la confirmation d'Hannibal était la chose la plus importante sur terre. S'il n'avait pas été si inquiet, Hannibal en aurait été fier.

\- Ne t'endors pas, ordonna-t-il avant de prendre le téléphone.

Le choc avait été tellement rude qu'il était étonné que Will ne soit pas tombé dans le coma – bien qu'il soit resté inconscient de longues minutes. Maintenant qu'il avait repris conscience, s'il s'endormait, Hannibal n'était pas sûr qu'il ne sombrerait pas dans un coma plus ou moins important.

Il appuya sur le numéro préenregistré, pestant mentalement. Il avait pourtant pensé qu'il n'aurait jamais besoin d'appeler le sorcier – il était trop intelligent pour se faire attraper. Cela faisait des années qu'il dupait le FBI. Mais Will était plus important qu'une fierté mal placée.

\- Allô ? demanda une voix hésitante à l'autre bout du fils.

\- Nous avons besoin d'aide, dit-il sans perdre de temps en futilité. 3168 Porter Street Northwest, Washington DC.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Hannibal avait à peine raccroché qu'un « crac » sonore se fit entendre derrière lui. Jamais il ne l'avouerait à voix haute, mais il était jaloux de cette capacité d'apparaître et de disparaître à volonté. Échapper au FBI serait beaucoup plus simple. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il put voir Harry Potter, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon en cuir, s'approcher d'Harris qui continuait de se vider de son sang, en silence.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi vous avez besoin de moi, dit-il, un peu blasé. Vous vous en sortez très bien tout seul.

Il s'accroupit à côté de l'homme et tourna son visage vers lui, ses mains s'enfouissant avec un plaisir visible dans le liquide écarlate encore chaud. Il lui sourit doucement, ses doigts caressant sa joue, comme pour le rassurer.

\- Aidez-moi, souffla Harris.

\- Jamais de la vie, dit-il son sourire s'épanouissant un peu plus. Vous êtes beau comme ça. Le sang sur votre visage blanc fait ressortir vos yeux.

Totalement à l'ouest à cause de sa commotion cérébrale, Will ricana comme si ce que venait de dire Potter était la blague la plus ridicule qu'il n'ait jamais entendue de toute sa vie. Hannibal lui attrapa une nouvelle fois le menton pour lui éviter de se fracasser le nez contre le sol.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? demanda le sorcier en se relevant gracieusement.

\- Will est blessé, il faut que vous nous ameniez chez nous.

Potter s'avança rapidement vers eux, ses pieds nus laissant d'abstraites marques écarlates sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Commotion cérébrale. Voulez-vous bien nous ramener ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Potter. Je vous l'ai promis, non ?

Avec une délicatesse qu'Hannibal n'aurait pas cru pouvoir voir chez Potter, le sorcier posa sa main sur la poitrine de Will qui se levait et s'abaissait difficilement. Puis, il tendit le bras vers Hannibal, les yeux ancrés dans les siens, le défiant de refuser de poser sa main sur cette peau nue et chaude qui s'offrait à lui.

C'était comme une confirmation muette. Si Hannibal refusait de glisser ses doigts sur l'avant-bras dénudé, Potter partirait simplement. Il les laisserait faire leur vie loin des sorciers, de la magie et tout ce que cela impliquait. Ou alors il les tuerait. Si Hannibal acceptait alors Potter ne les laisserait plus partir. Il s'accrocherait tel une sangsue avide de sang frais – jusqu'à ce qu'il perde le peu d'intérêt qu'il ressentait pour eux.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait sauver Will, Hannibal effleura d'abord la peau imberbe avant de raffermir son emprise sur l'avant-bras tendu. Potter eut un sourire en coin, rictus mi-heureux, mi-amusé, comme s'il avait pu voir son débat intérieur.

\- Que voulez-vous faire de lui ? dit-il avec un coup du menton vers Harris qui gémissait.

\- Laissons-le se finir tout seul.

Il retint un sourire quand Potter éclata de rire.

\- J'aime votre humour salace dans une telle situation !

\- Ce n'était pas…

\- Laissez-moi croire que c'était voulu, pria presque le brun. Cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde, surtout pour lui.

Hannibal secoua la tête imperceptiblement. Il sentait presque à quel point Potter voulait tuer Harris, comme si son désir de lui faire mal lui caressait la peau. Était-ce sa magie qu'il ressentait ? C'était une vague chaude, pleine de pouvoirs, affamée de sang et de souffrance. Hannibal frissonna, accentuant sa pression autour du bras d'Harry qui lui envoya en réponse un rictus sardonique, empli de promesses morbides.

\- Accrochez-vous bien, le voyage risque d'être mouvementé. Oh et fermez les yeux, conseil d'ami.

Sans faire de remarque à « l'ami » en question, Hannibal se contenta de fermer les yeux. Il attrapa vivement la main de Will dans la sienne, la pressa tendrement, avant de sentir son corps se faire aspirer dans un tuyau étroit et glacé.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _._

 _Angleterre, 12h_

Neville rangea une nouvelle fois les différentes fioles de potions qu'il avait fabriquées au cours du dernier mois. Il aimait que tout soit en ordre, rangé par couleur puis par ordre alphabétique. Tout était réglé comme sur du papier à musique de sorte qu'il puisse trouver _la_ potion qu'il lui fallait en quelques secondes seulement – lors des urgences son système pouvait sauver des vies. Mais ça les Aspirants qu'Harry et Ron avaient mis à son service ne semblaient pas le comprendre.

Il devrait sûrement interdire à quiconque de toucher ses précieuses fioles – et c'est ce qu'il avait déjà fait, sélectionnant les Aspirants les plus compétents, ceux qui dans quelques mois de loyaux services seraient peut-être gradés au rang de Fidèles et qui le supportaient depuis déjà des mois, voire des années pour certains. Mais finalement, cette armoire devrait être scellée pour n'accorder le passage qu'à son empreinte magique. Les Aspirants qui n'étaient pas incapables, n'étaient cependant pas assez compétents pour trier et ranger correctement ses précieuses potions. Ils n'étaient bons qu'à nettoyer les sols ou à flatter son égo.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'utilité. Neville avait accepté d'en prendre dans son infirmerie seulement parce que tous les membres du Cercle avaient accepté de former et de juger les différents Aspirants pour déterminer qui pourrait intégrer les Fidèles d'Harry. Neville en avait accepté trois – les trois premiers d'une longue liste éphémère. Quatre jours plus tard, les enfants – parce que c'était simplement des gosses – avaient abandonné, des sanglots brisant leur voix. Après ça, Neville récupérait les sales gamins incapables de manier correctement une baguette magique sur un raid sans tuer dix de leurs camarades.

Neville savait aussi que la menace de finir à l'infirmerie avec lui suffisait aux Aspirants à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes avec leurs formateurs. Il ne récupérait que les cas désespérés – ou dans de très, très rares cas ceux qui se passionnaient pour la botanique et les potions – qui ne tenaient jamais plus de deux semaines avec lui.

Néanmoins, tout cela lui allait très bien. Ainsi il n'avait pas besoin de retenir ses envies de meurtres quand un gamin renversait une précieuse potion ou quand il donnait à un patient une potion contre la douleur sans son consentement. Harry ne lui en voulait pas, il acceptait ses demandes de nouveaux Aspirants avec un sourire en coin, le genre de rictus fier qu'un père aurait eu face à son fils. Ron ne manquait jamais de lever les yeux au ciel quand il venait faire des demandes mais finalement, le rouquin lui trouvait toujours un ou deux Aspirants qui le dépanneraient le temps de trouver de la chair fraîche.

Neville soupira de joie en voyant les colonnes de fioles dont les couleurs se dégradaient. C'était beau. Beau et pratique, que demander de plus ? Il vérifia méthodiquement si toutes les étiquettes étaient correctement placées, bien parallèles au bord, et si les bouchons en liège étaient bien droits. Tout était parfait…

…Sauf peut-être ce bruit, là, qui retentit dans la serre du fond. Fronçant les sourcils, Neville ferma soigneusement les portes de l'armoire, les verrouilla d'un sort puis, après avoir lissé sa robe, marcha rapidement vers la source du bruit sourd qui venait de résonner dans l'infirmerie trop calme, trop silencieuse et surtout, vide de toute vie humaine.

Dès qu'il poussa la porte, une chaleur artificielle s'enroula autour de son corps et une odeur de plante vint chatouiller ses narines comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce. Ici aussi, tout était ordonné. Les plantes près de la porte étaient celles qu'il utilisait le plus souvent et généralement, elles étaient inoffensives. Puisqu'elles avaient besoin de lumière, le plafond avait été ensorcelé pour qu'un soleil d'été frappe constamment. Celles dans les bas-fonds, au contraire, nécessitaient de l'humidité et de l'ombre. C'était pour cela que le fond de la serre était plongé dans une obscurité partielle, ne lui permettant pas de distinguer la cause de ce bruit qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à un cri étouffé.

Neville avança prudemment dans la serre, ses yeux se plissant pour tenter d'apercevoir _quelque chose_ , sa main droite effleurant le manche de sa baguette juste au cas où. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il vit un groupe d'Aspirants, amassé devant Gummy, sa plante carnivore qu'il avait réussi à apprivoiser. Elle était devenue une amie qu'il félicitait en lui donnant à manger des membres d'Aspirants idiots et un réel lien s'était créé entre eux.

Ce fut pour cela que son cœur sombra quand il vit la pauvre bête carbonisée, noircie et recroquevillée sur elle-même – la gueule toujours béante. Il s'avança à travers les Aspirants qui s'écartèrent sur son passage, jusqu'à sa belle plante qui gisait-là, comme un vulgaire cadavre abandonné.

\- Qui a fait cela ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide, les yeux fixés sur Gummy.

Seul le silence lui répondit, agrémentant un peu plus sa colère grandissante.

\- J'ai dit : qui a fait cela ?

Deux garçons d'une quinzaine d'année s'écartèrent, laissant une jeune fille apparaître. Elle tenait serrée contre sa poitrine son bras droit qui, même de loin, semblait abimé. Les épaules voutées, elle s'avança, les larmes laissant des traces sur ses joues blanches.

\- C'est-C'est moi, Major Neville.

\- Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même, sa tête semblant s'enterrer dans ses épaules – manifestement désireuse de disparaître six pieds sous terre. Neville attrapa discrètement sa baguette. Si elle le voulait, il pouvait l'aider à y aller. Si elle ne le voulait pas, c'était la même chose.

\- Elle… Elle m'a attaquée.

\- Si elle n'avait pas fait ça, votre plante l'aurait mangée, intervint un autre Aspirant – plus téméraire et plus compétent que tous les autres.

Neville ne se rappelait plus son nom mais il était ici depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que les autres. Laissant Gummy derrière lui, il s'avança vers la jeune fille tremblante et il saisit son menton entre ses mains violemment. Elle grimaça mais ne dit rien.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de la laisser te manger, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il eut le plaisir de la voir les écarquiller de peur avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle chercha à se dégager de sa poigne mais Neville la tenait aussi étroitement qu'un boa étouffant sa proie. Elle gémit, supplia pour sa vie – _pitié, pitié, ne faites pas ça. Pitié, laissez-moi la vie sauve. Je vous en prie. S'il vous plait. Pitié !_ – et Neville eut un sourire froid et cruel. Il lui lança un sort informulé pendant qu'elle s'excusait pitoyablement et il la vit se figer, crisper une de ses mains sur sa poitrine et se plier en deux de douleur.

Son cri résonna dans la serre, effrayant quelques plantes qui se rétractèrent sur elles-mêmes pour fuir se bruit empli de souffrance. Neville la lâcha et l'observa avec plaisir se tordre sur le sol poussiéreux, cherchant une rédemption qu'elle ne trouverait jamais – sauf dans la mort qui l'attendait patiemment.

Ce fut dans un dernier cri d'agonie que l'Aspirante laissa échapper son dernier souffle. Le silence qui revint dans la serre parut presque bruyant tant il était soudain et chargé de souffrance. Sur un dernier regard vers la jeune fille morte, Neville tourna les talons. Il devait aller prévenir Ron ou Harry qu'il venait de tuer une des Aspirants et qu'il allait en avoir besoin d'un nouveau pour la remplacer.

Avant de quitter définitivement la serre, il se tourna vers les autres qui entouraient toujours le cadavre :

\- Débarrassez-moi de ça, dit-il simplement avec un geste dédaigneux vers le corps sans vie avant de sortir de la pièce chaude et lumineuse.

Neville refermait à peine la porte de la serre quand celle de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il allait lancer un sortilège bien senti à celui qui avait osé pénétrer avec tant de toupet dans son antre quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry, torse nu. Et surtout… surtout soutenant un homme plus âgé. Neville se figea, perplexe.

\- Je vous avais dit de nous ramener chez nous, disait le troisième homme, calme – dangereusement calme.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, les forçant à avancer malgré sa petite carrure. Il semblait maître de la situation, comme toujours. Il n'y avait pas un moment où Neville avait vu Harry être dépassé par les évènements. Sauf peut-être lorsqu'il avait appris pour l'existence des résistants. Mais qui n'aurait pas réagi comme ça ?

\- Vous pourrez toujours m'envoyer des chocolats pour me remercier quand Will sera soigné, j'adore le chocolat, provoqua Harry en installant l'homme du milieu sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

L'homme s'écroula sur le matelas. Sa tête avait à peine touché l'oreiller qu'Harry, dans toute sa gloire, se tourna vers Neville, toujours figé sur place. Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence et Neville était sûr d'avoir vu une lueur dans son regard émeraude avant que le moment ne se brise et qu'Harry lui ordonne d'une voix froide :

\- Soigne-le !

Neville inclina le buste, main sur le cœur alors qu'Harry – son maître, son ami – tournait les talons et quittait l'infirmerie, sans un regard en arrière.

.

* * *

.

(1) Épinéphrine : autre nom pour l'adrénaline, utilisé par les Américains parce que la firme Parke Davis à déposé la marque « Adrenalin ». C'est donc un neurotransmetteur et une hormone sécrétée par le système nerveux centrale et par les glandes surrénales pour préparer le corps à se battre ou à s'enfuir lors d'une situation dangereuse et/ou stressante.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà une nouvelle rencontre entre les trois hommes ! \ o / J'espère que ça vous a plu, si vous avez un avis, n'hésitez pas à me le laisser, je serais ravie de connaitre votre jugement – et je réponds à tous les commentaires ! ( **D'ailleurs, FF a eu un petit problème, encore… Certaines reviews ne s'affichaient pas, ni sur le site, ni dans mes mails, du coup, si j'ai oublié de répondre à l'un d'entre vous, c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai pas reçu votre review… Désolée…** )

Pour ceux et celles qui ne l'ont pas remarqué, je fais en sorte que la mise en couple de notre trio soit un peu lente… Ce n'est pas pour **vous frustrer** mais bien pour vous proposer un **texte plus réaliste**. Ils ont eu un semblant de coup de foudre lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils vont tout de suite se sauter dessus, ça arrivera mais pas maintenant. Il faut du temps pour qu'ils s'apprivoisent, surtout que ce sont tous les trois des chasseurs, pas évidemment de laisser les autres voir le véritable eux… J'espère ça ne vous énervera pas trop…

Sinon, le prochain chapitre arrivera, comme d'habitude mercredi prochain, soit le **15/03** !

Bonne journée les gens :)


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancer ! Merci :)**

 **RAR :**

 _ **Cathy :**_ _Salut ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre te plais autant et je suis contente de savoir que tu arrives à t'imaginer parfaitement les scènes, c'est encore mieux. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture :)_

 _ **Magnolita :**_ _Salut ! J'adore le fait que tu adores x) Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise et que tu adhères à un Dark !Harry ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ces premiers chapitres, merci pour ta review et à bientôt ! Bonne lecture :)_

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Présence de deux petits lemon dans ce chapitre (yaoi) ! A réserver à un public averti**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Chapitre 6

.

 _Angleterre, 14h_

Assis à son bureau, une plume dans la main, un parchemin devant lui, Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil vers ses deux _invités_. Harry n'était pas revenu à l'infirmerie, il n'avait pris aucune nouvelle et Neville se demanda si son ami ne les avait pas oubliés. Soupirant dans sa barbe inexistante, il les regarda une nouvelle fois, les sourcils légèrement froncés de contrariété.

Ils se parlaient à voix basse de telle sorte que Neville ne pouvait pas distinguer ce qu'ils se disaient. Will, son patient, était parfaitement guéri – bien qu'encore un peu faible. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'eux. Les renvoyer n'était pas une option – Harry lui en voudrait à coup sûr et de toute façon, il ne savait pas où il devrait les envoyer. De plus, il n'avait pas la puissance magique de son ami et il risquait de les faire apparaître chez eux en pièces détachées. Pas que ça le dérangeait… Ce n'était que par égard pour son maître.

Neville détourna le regard quand l'homme assis à côté du lit attrapa tendrement la main de l'alité, entremêlant soigneusement leurs doigts ensemble. Toutes les sortes d'affection le mettaient mal à l'aise. Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait touché personne depuis Luna. Elle resterait le dernier corps qu'il aurait étreint. Maintenant, sa vie se résumait aux plantes et aux potions – les plaisirs de la chair ne l'intéressaient plus, pas alors que son amour était morte.

Que pouvait-il faire d'eux ? Il n'allait pas les laisser éternellement dans son infirmerie. C'était déjà assez inhabituel pour lui de garder un patient plus d'une petite heure, Neville n'était pas sûr de supporter de les garder une journée complète dans ses pattes. Et puis, qui étaient-ils ? Harry n'avait aucun ami en dehors du Cercle et de Ron. Il n'avait que des sujets, pareil à un roi moldu qui régnait sur son monde. Qui étaient ces deux hommes ? Qui étaient-ils pour se tenir si près de son maître sans mourir ? Qui étaient-ils pour qu'Harry les ait sauvés ?

Neville fronça les sourcils en tentant de reprendre la lecture du parchemin devant lui. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils n'étaient pas des prisonniers. Il serait légèrement… énervé d'avoir soigné Will pour finalement le voir s'écrouler dans deux jours. Son temps était précieux et il n'aimait pas en perdre pour des futilités. Soigner des prisonniers pour que la torture dure plus longtemps était devenu une futilité quand il avait compris que toute l'énergie qu'il mettait pour les guérir aurait pu servir à la création de nouvelles potions – plus sombres, plus dangereuses, plus _géniales_.

Un raclement de gorge près de lui le surprit tellement qu'il dut réprimer _in extremis_ un sursaut d'effroi. Il releva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de le déranger et qui, accessoirement, l'avait fait frôler la crise cardiaque.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur… ? demanda-t-il en retenant difficilement le sarcasme qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres aussi facilement que de la salive.

\- Lecter. Docteur Lecter.

L'homme – _Lecter_ – lui tendit la main, dans une parodie de civilité qui donna envie à Neville de lever les yeux au ciel. Cependant, il l'accepta, pinçant les lèvres en sentant la poigne forte et ferme du docteur.

\- Alors ? pressa-t-il.

\- Monsieur Potter, qui est-il ?

Neville lâcha brusquement sa plume qui tomba gracieusement sur le bureau alors que sa mâchoire se serait écroulée sur le sol s'il n'avait pas eu un minimum de contrôle.

\- Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ?

Lecter leva un sourcil élégant, un « ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? » se peignant sur son visage aux traits anguleux. Il y avait des années, Neville aurait détourné les yeux simplement, tremblant dans ses chaussures et balbutiant une réponse plus ou moins compréhensive. Mais aujourd'hui, Neville n'était plus le gentil et timide petit Gryffondor bouffi qui se faisait marcher sur les pieds par n'importe qui. Il était devenu un botaniste reconnu, un maître des potions manifeste et un membre du Cercle du si célèbre et bienveillant Harry Potter.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne faisait plus peur à Neville, c'était les airs dédaigneux des personnes qui attendaient des réponses – plus qu'évidentes et incontournables – de sa part sans un « _s'il vous plaît »_ servile et complaisant.

De plus, Neville ne l'avouerait jamais au docteur mais des années à côtoyer Draco Malfoy l'avait totalement immunisé contre ce genre de regard arrogant. _Petit con._ A force de le voir, il avait inconsciemment – ou pas – commencé à l'utiliser lui-même sur les Aspirants et les Fidèles.

\- Vous ne savez pas qui est Harry Potter ? Pourtant, il me semble l'avoir vu rentrer dans _mon_ infirmerie en votre compagnie.

Lecter leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Will, toujours allongé sur le lit, avait un sourire mi-amusé, mi-tendre accroché aux lèvres, le regard fixé sur le docteur. Il y avait tant d'amour qui brillait dans ses orbes bleus que Neville eut envie de vomir. Et il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir que le rendu de ses tripes eut été rose bonbon avec de petits cœurs en marshmallows tant tout cela dégoulinait de bon sentiment. Neville grimaça en soupirant.

\- Il nous aide, reprit Lecter.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc et il resta ce qui lui parut une éternité à simplement regarder le docteur, les bras ballants.

\- Il vous aide, répéta-il, perplexe. Vraiment ?

\- C'est lui qui nous l'a proposé, intervint Will. Nous ne disons rien sur la magie et il nous aide en cas de besoin.

\- Ne rien dire sur la magie ? reprit-il. Vous êtes des Moldus ?

De mieux en mieux. Harry s'accoquinait avec des Moldus qui ne le connaissaient pas, qui ne savaient pas de quoi il était capable, qui étaient ignorants sur tout ce qu'il avait vécu – et tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour la _paix_ du monde Sorcier.

Par Merlin, il venait de soigner un Moldu ! Il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion avant cela. Il aurait pu le tuer… Pas que cela lui posait un problème mais Harry lui en voudrait certainement – maintenant qu'il savait que son roi les aidait, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il les fasse sortir de l'infirmerie sur leurs deux pieds, et non pas les pieds devant.

\- Vous auriez pu me prévenir avant ! s'exclama-t-il, la colère faisant vibrer sa voix grave.

Neville se releva rapidement, sa chaise manquant de s'écraser contre le sol sous la violence de son mouvement. D'un pas pressé, il rejoignit le chevet de Will. Lecter contourna le lit, retrouvant sa place sur la chaise abandonnée, attrapant adroitement la main de l'alité, sans jamais quitter des yeux les mouvements de Neville.

\- Qu'est-ce que des « moldus » ? questionna Will en l'observant prendre son pouls d'une main sûre.

\- Des gens sans pouvoirs magiques.

\- Cela change-t-il quelque chose ? demanda Lecter.

Sa voix était égale à elle-même : ferme, assurée. Mais Neville pouvait voir qu'il était inquiet. La guerre formait n'importe qui d'un tant soit peu intelligent à observer des petits détails dans le comportement d'autrui pour essayer de voir à travers les masques.

Neville était quelqu'un de vraiment intelligent.

\- Je n'ai jamais soigné de Moldus avant aujourd'hui. Mes potions marchent sur les Né-Moldus parce qu'ils ont de la magie en eux. Je ne savais pas qu'elles pouvaient aussi avoir leur effet sur des Moldus. Mais…

Neville s'interrompit pour lancer rapidement un sort de diagnostic. Il prit le temps de lire le parchemin qui venait de sortir de sa baguette, aimant savoir les deux hommes suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- …Tout semble aller pour le mieux. Vous êtes guéri Will, veuillez simplement prendre du repos. Je vous conseille de rester au lit toute la journée.

Neville se retint de grincer des dents. Par Merlin, il détestait cet aspect-là de sa participation. Il aimait travailler avec les plantes et fabriquer des potions sombres et violentes. Dans une moindre mesure, il aimait participer aux raids d'Harry – aidant son ami à ancrer sa domination sur le monde magique. Mais il détestait soigner les gens – sauf les membres du Cercle qui semblaient faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour rester le moins possible dans ses jambes. Il détestait prendre son rôle de Sage et conseiller aux personnes de prendre telles ou telles choses pour qu'ils se sentent mieux.

\- Parfait ! retentit une voix chaude dans l'infirmerie.

Un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, Neville se retourna en faisant un pas en arrière. Harry était là, l'air plus puissant que jamais. Ses cheveux étaient, comme toujours, ébouriffés à tel point que Neville se demandait s'il ne venait pas de s'envoyer en l'air et, comme d'habitude, son torse était nu. Le pantalon marron qu'il portait descendait bas, laissant apparaitre ses hanches fines – qu'un certain nombre de personnes aurait vendu père et mère pour les empoigner violemment.

Neville cacha un ricanement en s'inclinant légèrement face à son ami qui entrait dans la pièce comme en territoire conquis. Harry Potter était un phantasme ambulant mais peu de personnes pouvaient supporter les conséquences d'une baise avec lui. D'après les rumeurs Harry avait la fâcheuse manie de tuer ses amants après l'amour. Comme une Mante Religieuse après son cycle de reproduction. Cependant, contrairement à ces petites bêtes répugnantes, Harry ne mangeait pas ses amants – jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Le seul qui avait survécu assez longtemps pour partager de nouveau sa couche était Ron. Mais la relation qu'ils partageaient était tellement particulière qu'elle donnait à Neville une migraine indescriptible.

Les pieds nus d'Harry foulèrent gracieusement – et silencieusement – le sol froid de l'infirmerie et Neville se redressa, regardant gravement les deux Moldus qui n'avaient pas bougé à l'arrivée du Mage Noir.

\- Vous vous doutez bien, messieurs, que je ne peux pas vous garder plus longtemps dans mon manoir. Il en va de la sécurité de mes Fidèles : je ne vous connais pas assez pour vous accorder ce privilège. Si Monsieur Graham est suffisamment rétabli pour le voyage du retour je vous renvoie immédiatement, sourit Harry.

Son charisme était tel que Neville ne put qu'hocher rapidement la tête pour assurer à son ami que tout était parfait et que Will pourrait survivre à un transplanage jusqu'à chez lui – peu importe où était ce _chez lui._

\- Monsieur Potter, nous avons des questions… commença Lecter avant d'être gentiment coupé par les mains levées du sorcier brun.

\- Docteur Lecter, ça aurait été un plaisir de vous parler mais la sécurité du pays est en jeu et je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder. Veuillez pardonner un sorcier influent qui se doit d'écouter son peuple.

Lecter fronça un peu les sourcils, pressa la main de Will et, finalement, inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Bien sûr. Merci d'avoir soigné Will.

\- Merci à vous de m'avoir appelé. N'hésitez pas à réitérer vos appels.

Harry accentua sa remarque d'un clin d'œil sensuel avant de claquer des doigts. Neville regarda, ébahi, l'endroit vide où s'étaient tenus le docteur Lecter et Will. Un soupir dépité le fit se tourner vers son ami qui sauta adroitement sur le matelas encore chaud. Les lits étaient haut, tant et si bien qu'Harry ne touchait pas le sol de ses pieds. A l'instar d'un gentil gosse, le Lord Potter commença à balancer ses jambes au rythme d'une musique connue de lui seul.

Neville retourna calmement à son bureau, sans reprendre sa plume ou son parchemin, toute son attention tournée vers son ami visiblement ennuyé. _Encore._

\- Il n'y aucune personne du peuple qui demande à te voir, n'est-ce pas ? Tout va parfaitement bien dans ton monde, si on oublie les résistants, affirma Neville, légèrement blasé.

Il croisa ses doigts sur son ventre, affalé dans son siège et les jambes tendues devant lui. Les pieds continuant de se balancer, Harry eut une moue dépitée.

\- Je voulais juste me faire désirer.

Neville cacha son ricanement sous une toux accentuée. Harry plissa les yeux, ses jambes cessant tout mouvement. Il pointa un doigt menaçant vers le botaniste et siffla :

\- Pas. Un. Mot.

Neville leva les deux mains, faussement repentant. Après un nouveau regard noir, Harry sauta sur le sol félinement, épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur son épaule et tourna les talons, souhaitant visiblement quitter l'infirmerie pour aller faire _il-ne-savait-quoi_ – quelque chose pour se divertir pendant un temps.

\- Harry, l'appela rapidement Neville. J'ai besoin d'un nouvel Aspirant.

Le Mage Noir se retourna vers lui à demi, l'observant par-dessus son épaule, comme une vierge délicate. Neville frissonna. Une vierge délicate prête à éventrer son mari lors de leur nuit de noces – _et à bouffer son chien juste pour s'amuser_.

\- Déjà ? demanda-t-il simplement, d'une voix calme.

\- La dernière en date a tué Gummy, ragea Neville en serrant les poings très fort comme s'il voulait l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

Harry haussa un sourcil, creusa dans ses yeux pour chercher la vérité pendant ce qui semblait une éternité avant qu'il ne se détourne vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne franchisse le battant, sa voix forte – il n'y avait aucun doute possible : c'était celle d'un meneur, d'un dirigeant, d'un homme puissant et impitoyable – résonna dans l'infirmerie, faisant une nouvelle fois frissonner Neville :

\- Tu auras deux nouveaux Aspirant, Neville. Les meilleurs que tu n'aies jamais eus pour te remercier d'avoir sauvé Will et pour toutes tes années de fidélité.

La porte claqua derrière lui, laissant l'infirmerie retomber dans un silence calme. Neville sourit, remerciant mentalement Harry d'être si généreux envers ses généraux. Qu'importe qu'il fasse des massacres quotidiennement, qu'importe qu'il s'accoquine de deux Moldus, qu'importe que la terre explose, Neville lui serait toujours loyal. A la vie, à la mort, il resterait un membre du célèbre Cercle du Lord Harry Potter, Mage Noir le plus craint d'Angleterre.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Washington, 9h40_

Will garda les yeux fermés, même quand il sentit que le monde avait arrêté de tourner autour de lui. Son corps frissonna à la température ambiante qui régnait chez eux, si différente du froid glaciale qui l'avait entouré pendant… son voyage de retour. Heureusement pour lui et pour le tapis élégant d'Hannibal, Potter les avait directement envoyés dans leur chambre à coucher, son estomac n'aurait pas supporté d'atterrir debout après un voyage si éprouvant. Allongé sur leur matelas, il eut conscience que sa main pressait douloureusement celle de son amant.

Doucement, Will tenta d'ouvrir les paupières. Il dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant que son cerveau accepte le fait qu'il était allongé et que plus rien ne tournait autour de lui. Presque au ralenti, il inclina la tête jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal rentre dans son champ de vision. Son amant lui souriait légèrement, agenouillé à son chevet, veillant sur lui comme s'il était à l'agonie.

\- Je préfère l'avion, gémit Will en se redressant pour s'adosser aux oreillers.

\- Ça va quand même beaucoup moins vite, annonça Hannibal en se relevant pour l'aider.

Joueur, Will posa sa main libre sur la nuque de son amant et l'attira jusqu'à lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, d'abord doucement – amoureusement – puis plus passionnément. Will crispa ses doigts, empêchant Hannibal de se soustraire au baiser. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, jamais. La main libre du psychiatre vint caresser le contour de sa mâchoire, son pouce s'enfonça dans sa joue. Lorsque la langue d'Hannibal rencontra la sienne, Will gémit de plaisir, son bassin poussant vers l'avant – désireux qu'on s'occupe de son excitation grandissante. Il délia ses doigts de ceux de son amant, tira sa chemise hors de son pantalon, les glissant sur sa peau chaude et douce. Seigneur, ce qu'il aimait toucher Hannibal. Peu importait comment, peu importait où, tant qu'il pouvait effleurer sa peau, un calme immense prenait possession de son être. Il ne s'était jamais aussi bien senti en adéquation avec lui-même que lorsqu'il reposait dans les bras d'Hannibal.

Son toucher était devenu une drogue. Ses baisers, ses caresses, son souffle chaud sur sa peau – il était totalement accro.

Ses doigts remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et Will sourit contre sa bouche en le sentant frissonner. Les yeux fermés, il chercha de nouveaux ses lèvres, tel un homme en manque d'oxygène.

\- Will, l'appela Hannibal d'une voix légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça…

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qui nous en empêche, haleta Will en ouvrant les yeux.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, souriant légèrement en remarquant les pupilles dilatées de plaisir. Il fit doucement remonter ses doigts sur sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'ils se perdent dans ses cheveux courts. D'une pression, il attira le front d'Hannibal contre le sien, savourant le souffle chaud contre ses lèvres humides des baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

\- Tu as failli mourir.

\- Je vais bien maintenant !

\- Le sorcier médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer…

Sa main qui caressait sensuellement le dos d'Hannibal descendit. Encore et encore. Elle descendit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse jouer avec la ceinture du pantalon de son compagnon. Son sourire devint innocent quand le souffle d'Hannibal se bloqua dans sa gorge.

\- Tu es médecin aussi, hm ? Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que je dormirai bien mieux après qu'une bonne dose d'endorphine coule dans mes veines…

Pendant que sa main glissait sur sa joue, Will lui offrit un petit clin d'œil. Hannibal souffla et l'empathe sut qu'il avait gagné. Son cœur fit une embardée, son esprit imaginant tout ce qui allait – peut-être – suivre et dont les murs de cette chambre seraient seuls témoins.

Sans précipitation, Hannibal grimpa sur le matelas – Will écartant les jambes pour lui permettre de trouver sa place. Lorsque le psychiatre s'abaissa suffisamment pour que leurs bas-ventres se rencontrent, Will n'eut pas le temps de gémir son plaisir que la bouche de son amant bâillonna la sienne avec l'ardeur d'un homme assoiffé.

Will croisa les bras autour de son cou, mettant tout son cœur – toute son âme, tout son amour – dans ce baiser. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'Hannibal ressentait : c'était comme s'il venait de trouver une oasis dans un désert particulièrement aride. Pourtant, ils étaient amants depuis un an déjà – mais il ne semblait jamais avoir assez d'Hannibal. C'était comme s'il ne pourrait jamais se rassasier de lui, de son corps, de ses baisers, de ses caresses.

La main d'Hannibal lâcha son visage et elle frôla son cou dans un toucher aérien. Perdu dans le baiser enflammé qu'ils échangeaient, Will sentit vaguement les doigts de son amant déboutonner sa chemise avec des gestes précis.

\- Hannibal, souffla-t-il quand l'homme abandonna ses lèvres pour mordiller les contours de sa mâchoire.

Will inclina un peu la tête sur le côté pour lui permettre d'accéder plus facilement à son cou qu'il embrassa avec ferveur. Il s'arqua sur le matelas quand la chemise fut ouverte sur son torse et que les doigts partirent malmener un de ses tétons.

Seigneur ! Les doigts d'Hannibal semblaient laisser derrière eux une trainée de feu sur sa peau, ses poils se redressant sur ses avant-bras. Il avait l'impression de mourir entre ses bras mais il s'en fichait si cela voulait dire que sa dernière image de ce monde serait Hannibal consumé lui aussi par le plaisir.

Il sentit à peine son pantalon s'ouvrir alors que la bouche de son amant embrassait son torse, si doucement, si amoureusement que Will sentit des larmes s'agglutiner dans ses yeux. C'était beau. Beau et bon. Les moments qu'ils partageaient au lit étaient si tendres, si doux, si affectueux – à l'opposé de ce qu'ils vivaient en tuant. Dans ces moments là, c'était si magnifique, si intense, si orgasmique.

Will ne regrettait pas à un instant d'avoir choisi Hannibal. Le FBI pouvait allait se faire foutre – ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble était au-delà de toute morale et même tout l'or du monde ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Il ne le lâcherait pas, jamais. Même si un jour Hannibal décidait de le manger, même s'il ne voulait plus l'avoir à ses côtés. Will serait là, quoi qu'il advienne.

Un souffle chaud sur son bas ventre le ramena au présent et il s'empressa de baisser la tête. Il manqua de jouir en voyant son amant si proche de son sexe engorgé de sang et il tressaillit en remarquant le regard affamé qu'Hannibal lui adressait. Tendrement, il passa ses doigts tremblants dans les mèches folles du psychiatre qui tombaient sur son front, les ramenant en arrière, caressant au passage sa tempe. Hannibal ferma les yeux, profitant de la tendresse du geste, embrassant brièvement la paume à sa portée.

Lorsque ses orbes bruns s'ancrèrent aux siens, Will fondit comme neige au soleil. Il y avait tellement d'amour dans ses iris, tellement d'affection et de tendresse. Le bout de ses doigts courut le long de sa tempe et son pouce vint caresser ses lèvres humides de leur précédent baiser.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ceux d'Hannibal brillèrent d'un nouvel éclat avant qu'il ne tire d'un coup sec sur le boxer de Will qui leva les hanches pour l'aider à pousser le tissu qui l'entravait. Il serra les mâchoires quand son mouvement emmena son sexe buter contre le menton de son amant.

Il se sentait si prêt de l'explosion, comme un puceau au lit avec son premier amour. Le souffle chaud sur son membre engorgé de sang lui fit tourner la tête. Ses mains se crispèrent dans les mèches claires, l'emmenant inconsciemment vers son sexe en quête de libération. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait : pas même Potter qui avait bousculé leur vie, ni Jack qui les cherchait activement – même s'il ne savait pas leurs réelles identités. Rien sauf les mains de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde sur son corps, embrasant ses sens, attisant son plaisir.

Quand les lèvres d'Hannibal se refermèrent sur lui, Will sut qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

\- Seigneur, Hannibal ! cria-t-il en se cambrant sur le lit

Sa respiration se fit laborieuse, lourde, erratique. Il peinait à trouver son oxygène alors que le psychiatre pompait son sexe d'une main experte – comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie – et que ses lèvres – si douces, si fines, si taquines – titillaient son gland. Sa langue se glissa dans la fente, le faisant haleter. Du liquide séminal fuyait déjà mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Hannibal qui l'honorait avec empressement, besoin et amour.

Will se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand son sexe fut totalement enfoui dans l'antre chaud d'Hannibal et il remercia le ciel que son amant soit assez prévoyant pour avoir passé un bras fort sur son bassin, l'empêchant de pousser plus profondément sa verge tendue dans cette bouche accueillante.

\- Hannibal, je vais… le prévint-il d'une voix faible.

Mais le psychiatre ne s'éloigna pas, au contraire, il mit plus d'ardeur, malaxant contre ses paumes chaudes les lourdes testicules de Will. Bientôt, ses orteils se recroquevillèrent, s'enfouissant dans les draps froissés, et ses mains se crispèrent dans la chevelure d'Hannibal, l'empêchant de se dégager. Quelque chose explosa en lui, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux, et sa bouche s'ouvrit, un cri rauque en sortant involontairement. Il se perdit dans les affres du plaisir et le paradis de la jouissance.

Quand il revint à lui, Hannibal s'était redressé – sa chemise avait disparu et son pantalon était ouvert. Il ressemblait à la personnification de la luxure : ses mèches claires collant à la sueur de son front, ses pupilles dilatées de désir, la respiration laborieuse mais profonde, le sexe comprimé dans son boxer et les lèvres brillantes, vestige de l'action érotique qu'il venait d'accomplir.

\- Et toi ? demanda Will d'un ton rauque.

\- J'en n'ai pas fini avec toi, répondit Hannibal en se baissant suffisamment pour embrasser son cou.

Et alors que Will écartait un peu plus les jambes, remontait ses genoux pour se montrer totalement – sans tabou, sans honte – savourant les lèvres douces d'Hannibal qui grignotaient son cou, il se promit que peu importait ce que la vie leur réservait, jamais il n'abandonnerait Hannibal et jamais il ne le laisserait partir. Son cœur, son âme et son corps appartenait à cet homme, jusqu'à sa mort.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Angleterre, 16h_

Littéralement allongé sur la surface de son bureau en bois de cerisier, Harry regardait le plafond comme s'il pouvait l'aider d'une quelconque manière. Il s'ennuyait. Encore. Il ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé que ces dernières semaines. Pourtant, il dirigeait un pays. Ça prenait du temps, ces choses-là, non ? Est-ce que Voldemort s'était ennuyé autant que lui aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que les Ministres s'étaient demandé régulièrement ce qu'ils allaient faire dans la journée pour passer le temps ?

Harry ricana.

Ces salopards de Ministres avaient dû passer la majorité de leur temps libre à coucher avec des jeunettes ou à manger à s'en faire exploser la panse. Ils avaient profité de l'argent du peuple pour faire passer leurs propres envies avant celles des citoyens. Harry n'était pas comme ça. Il ne taxait pas les sorciers Anglais pour finalement organiser des bals ennuyeux et inintéressants. Toutes ses actions étaient dirigées vers un seul et même objectif : un monde idéal et en paix – _un monde où les traites n'existaient pas, où tous se battaient pour une seule raison, où tous se réunissaient sous une seule bannière, sous les ordres d'un seul homme._

Pour Voldemort, c'était déjà plus compliqué. Avant de trépasser sous les sorts d'Harry, l'homme – si on pouvait s'y référer ainsi – était complètement fou, totalement mégalomane et obsédé par l'immortalité. Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'il avait compris la notion d'ennui, comme s'il était immunisé contre ça. Pourquoi vouloir vivre éternellement sinon ? Ce devait être ennuyeux.

Harry accepterait de vivre trois cents ans – peut-être cinq cents – mais pas éternellement. L'idée de l'immortalité lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il ne voulait pas mourir – _Il ne pouvait pas mourir !_ – mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il prévoyait de fouler cette terre dans encore deux milles ans. Il était réaliste : il passerait ses journées à s'ennuyer.

Roulant sur le côté, il se positionna sur le ventre, appréciant la sensation du bois froid contre sa peau nue. Il posa sa joue à plat sur son bureau, soupira et ferma les yeux.

Pourquoi avait-il renvoyé les Moldus ? Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas invités à rester ? Il leur avait pourtant promis de les emmener voir la bibliothèque un jour. Un sourire ironique étira lentement ses lèvres. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi il les avait renvoyés à l'instant même où il avait su que Will était guéri. Comme il l'avait dit à Neville, il voulait se faire désirer. Il voulait qu'ils aient envie de le connaitre. Il voulait qu'ils le rappellent. Il voulait… tellement de choses.

Il soupira de nouveau.

Ce n'était pas que pour cela qu'ils les avaient directement envoyés dans leur pays, sans leur laisser le temps de poser la moindre question. En tant que leader, il ne pouvait pas permettre à des gens qu'il ne connaissait ni de Morgan, ni de Merlin, de vagabonder dans son manoir. La plupart de son Cercle résidait dans cette bâtisse et il devait veiller à leur sécurité. Ils étaient ses amis et il tenait à eux – jamais il ne mettrait leurs vies plus en danger qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Fleur, il les voyait comme ses joyaux. Le noyau dur qui avait toujours été à ses côtés et qui l'avait suivi, sans se soucier des dangers. Ils étaient siens – comme il l'avait dit à Ron. Ils lui appartenaient. Peu de personne pouvait se targuer d'avoir de l'importance à ses yeux mais eux, eux ils en avaient le droit. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils le trahissent, évidemment. Mais cette option n'effleurait même pas l'esprit d'Harry. Il avait confiance en eux – eux, ce groupe hétéroclite qui le secondait, qui l'aidait dans sa quête d'un monde de paix. Il y avait des années maintenant qu'Harry s'était promis de les maintenir en sécurité au sein du Manoir.

C'était leur Quartier Général, l'endroit qu'il avait voulu le plus sûr possible pour que ses Généraux puissent souffler un temps, loin du monde extérieur perverti et malhonnête. Ce manoir leur offrait un instant hors du temps, dans un endroit sécurisé où ils pouvaient se laisser aller à l'abri d'une chambre. Harry était fier de son manoir. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Depuis qu'ils avaient lancé l'opération « leurrer les possibles espions dans ses rangs », aucune taupe n'était à déclarer. Le piège de l'Hirondelle, du Colibri et du Rouge-gorge n'avaient eu aucun résultat probant. Harry en était fier, même s'il ne se voilait pas la face. Bientôt un espion se ferait prendre et il se ferait un plaisir de massacrer ce petit con qui s'était cru assez futé pour le rouler, lui le Mage Noir le plus craint et le plus intelligent de tous les temps.

\- Le Mage Noir le plus craint et le plus intelligent de tous les temps, répéta-t-il un petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Ça sonnait bien, quoi que peut-être un poil trop arrogant. Toujours allongé contre la surface dure du bureau, Harry haussa les épaules comme si un quelconque spectateur l'observait. Il était le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, personne ne serait assez suicidaire pour dire le contraire. A côté de lui, Voldemort et Grindelwald n'étaient que de satanés gosses arrogants qui tétaient encore le sein de leur mère. Même Dumbledore n'aurait pas fait le poids face à lui. Malheureusement, Harry ne pourrait jamais le prouver à quiconque puisque le _vénérable_ était mort lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard.

Il soupira, ses doigts tapotant légèrement la surface sous lui.

Jamais il n'aurait pu tuer Dumbledore de ses propres mains. L'homme avait été son mentor pendant trop longtemps, mais il n'oublierait jamais qu'il avait été au courant de l'Horcruxe à l'intérieur de lui et qu'il l'avait élevé comme un porc à l'abattoir – pour reprendre les paroles de feu Severus Snape. Dans ses rêves, Harry visualisait le vieil homme tremblant de peur, agenouillé à ses pieds, implorant pour son pardon et se repentant de toutes les fautes qu'il avait pu commettre pendant les deux guerres pour soi-disant _le plus grand bien de tous._

\- Dommage qu'il soit mort, soupira-t-il en repliant les bras sous sa tête.

Harry aurait aimé voir sa tête, à lui ce Grand Manitou de la Lumière, en le découvrant Mage Noir œuvrant pour un monde en paix. Son vieux cœur fragile aurait peut-être cessé de battre immédiatement, le faisant tomber raide mort à ses pieds. Douce image. Savoureuse victoire. Succulent phantasme. Pensée jouissive.

Il sentit sa virilité se durcir un peu contre le bureau. Surpris, il haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent sous ses cheveux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas baisé pour qu'une image de Dumbledore mort à ses pieds le fasse bander ? Trop longtemps, si on voulait son avis. Son statut lui permettait de ne pas avoir de difficulté pour trouver un amant mais, étrangement, il n'avait pas envie de serrer un corps anonyme entre ses bras. Peut-être que Ron accepterait, pensa-t-il sans se faire trop d'illusions. Il y avait quelques temps déjà que le rouquin ne l'avait pas touché intimement. Trop de travail, trop de responsabilité. Ce n'était pas à cause de son amant régulier – Ron aimait être avec Harry autant que l'inverse était vrai.

Harry roula de nouveau sur lui-même, jusqu'à retrouver sa position initiale – bras en croix, regard rivé au plafond. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se caresser en pensant… Aux deux moldus ? Ils étaient beaux, intéressants, relativement intelligents.

Fermant les yeux, Harry tenta de se les représenter en train de tuer quelqu'un. Ça devait être magnifique. Il se rappelait comment le corps de Lecter bougeait pour combattre le sien : ses mouvements étaient gracieux, pleins de vitalité. Will, avec sa musculature nerveuse, devait être tout aussi élégant quand il prenait la vie. A eux deux, le meurtre devait se transformer en danse envoûtante. Un doux ballet funeste.

Une de ses mains se posa doucement sur son torse dévoilé, l'ongle de son pouce grattant son téton gauche. Il se cambra contre le bureau, un souffle tremblant sortant de sa bouche. Son sexe était maintenant dur dans son pantalon, réponse physiologique à ses pensées érotiques. Il pouvait aisément les imaginer, armes aux poings, les yeux brillants de joie et leurs peaux recouvertes de sang.

Sa deuxième main glissa sur son ventre plat, griffant légèrement sa peau blanche, puis elle passa outre la ceinture de son pantalon et plongea sans hésitation dans son boxer, empoignant sa verge gorgée de sang. Ses mouvements étaient durs, violents. Harry ne cherchait pas de tendresse dans le sexe – il n'y avait qu'avec Ron qu'il s'autorisait ces quelques moments de faiblesses. Il voulait de la baise, pure, dure, brusque… bestiale.

Deux coups fermes furent portés à la porte et Harry autorisa la personne à entrer sans chercher à arrêter sa session de masturbation. Son dos se cambra quand ses doigts pincèrent fort son téton, le faisant haleter de plaisir.

\- Sainte merde ! marmonna le nouveau venu. Tu es carrément bandant comme ça.

De la sueur perlant sur son front, Harry tourna son visage vers la porte, découvrant devant ses yeux enfiévrés Ron, la main plaquée contre son entrejambe gonflée. Harry lui sourit et s'arc-bouta plus violemment, accentuant ses mouvements pour attiser son désir. Peut-être que finalement, il voudrait bien coucher avec lui.

Ron referma précipitamment la porte derrière lui et s'avança lentement vers le bureau, s'installant sur une des chaises à côté. Il claqua des doigts. Harry cria quand ses mouvements ne furent plus entravés par le tissu de son pantalon – et de son sous-vêtement. L'air frais sur son membre chaud lui tira un petit frisson et il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Ron, qui le regardait comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de toute sa vie.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, murmura le rouquin en laissant son regard glisser sur son corps offert.

Harry pressa fort la base de son sexe, souhaitant retarder l'orgasme maintenant que Ron était là pour le voir. Son autre main abandonna ses tétons, descendit sur ses cuisses puis passa sous ses bourses lourdes. Son index effleura son anus et Harry rejeta la tête en arrière.

\- Ron, souffla-t-il espérant lui faire perdre la tête.

\- Putain.

Le rouquin se rapprocha un peu, ses ongles venant pincer ses tétons abandonnés. Salazar ! Il n'allait pas tenir. Harry oublia rapidement qu'il ne voulait pas jouir tout de suite et reprit ses va-et-vient, finissant ses mouvements par une caresse rotative du pouce. Son index s'enfonça difficilement dans son corps mais la double stimulation fit monter la pression.

\- Je viens, haleta-t-il. Plus fort, Ron.

Ron acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête et tordit ses tétons sans interruption. Harry donna un coup de rein en avant, baisant son propre poing et ses orteils se recroquevillèrent alors que son orgasme explosait avec une puissance inouïe. Les yeux fermés, Harry imagina que la main qui tenait son sexe appartenait à Lecter et que le doigt à l'intérieur de lui venait de Will. Sa jouissance sembla durer une éternité et quand il rouvrit les yeux, Ron s'était ré-installé dans la chaise.

Harry avait vaguement conscience que son sperme recouvrait son ventre et que son ami n'avait pas débandé mais rien n'avait d'importance dans cette douce prospérité post-orgasmique.

\- Harry ? souffla Ron.

\- Oui ?

Repu, il tourna paresseusement la tête vers lui, un de ses doigts jouant avec la semence qui maculait sa peau. Les yeux de Ron, hypnotisés, observaient ses mouvements avant qu'il ne plonge ses orbes bleus dans les siens.

\- Je t'aime.

Harry sourit, son cœur battant un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine.

\- Je m'aime aussi. Ça nous fait un point en commun. On baise ?

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand on a besoin d'un point en commun pour baiser ?

Harry eut un petit rire alors que, déjà, sa main droite repartait vers son sexe. Ron avait raison, ils n'avaient pas besoin d' _un point en commun_ pour baiser, ils en avaient déjà tellement. Parfois, Harry se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas des âmes-sœurs. Des âmes qui avaient eu, un jour, un seul et même corps mais qu'on avait séparées pour qu'ils se cherchent éternellement.

\- T'as raison. On s'en fout. On baise ?

\- Non.

Le ton était si catégorique qu'Harry ouvrit la bouche, vexé. Il se redressa sur le bureau, faisant fi de sa nudité, glorieux même dans le plus simple appareil. Il fixa Ron, sa magie se rebellant dans son corps. Sans avoir à se voir dans un miroir, il sut que ses yeux devenaient incandescents quand la respiration du rouquin eut un couac.

\- Pourquoi ?

Personne ne lui refusait rien, il n'y avait que Ron pour oser se rebeller contre lui. C'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait de toute son âme. Ronald Weasley n'avait pas peur de lui, ni de son pouvoir destructeur. Il restait là, à ses côtés, pilier indestructible qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Quoi qu'il se passe. Quoi qu'ils doivent traverser. Ils seraient ensemble, même dans la mort.

\- Fleur a trouvé un Mangemort de seconde zone. Elle est en train de l'interroger pour savoir ce qu'il sait sur l'emplacement des Mangemorts plus important qu'on recherche activement.

Harry sauta au sol, toujours nu.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? s'indigna-t-il, oubliant totalement que Ron n'avait pas voulu coucher avec lui.

\- Tu semblais avoir besoin de te faire plaisir, ricana Ron en se levant.

Il se rapprocha de lui, baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent tendrement sa tempe brune puis enfouit son nez dans les cheveux noirs, inspirant profondément l'odeur salée et musquée de sa sueur. Harry se laissa faire, fermant les yeux en sentant le corps tendu d'excitation de son ami pressé contre le sien.

Une image de Lecter et de Will entrelacés s'imprima derrière ses paupières closes et un doux sourire étira ses lèvres. Il rouvrit les yeux, son cœur battant étrangement rapidement, et repoussa Ron, doucement mais fermement, embrassa sa joue et frôla volontairement du bout des doigts la verge tendue de son ami. Il ricana quand Ron frissonna, grognant entre ses dents serrées avant de s'éloigner vers la porte, excité par la séance de torture qui s'annonçait.

Un glapissement lui échappa quand une main joueuse s'abattit sur ses fesses découvertes. Dans un sursaut, il se tourna vers Ron qui souriait, visiblement fier de lui. Harry plissa les yeux en le menaçant d'un doigt inquisiteur. En réponse, Ron leva les deux mains, feignant l'innocence.

\- Tu vas quand même pas sortir comme ça, si ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis chez moi, non ? Je fais ce que je veux…

Ron fronça les sourcils avant de se masser le front comme si une migraine affreuse faisait pulser son cœur dans ses tempes.

\- Harry, dit-il d'un ton calme. Ça ne se fait pas.

Le susnommé leva les yeux au ciel, excédé. Il en avait marre de _ce_ _qui se faisait_ et de _ce_ _qui ne se faisait pas_. Il emmerdait la morale qui restreignait tant le monde. Il emmerdait les gens qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec ses principes. Et pourtant…

Harry soupira en invoquant le pantalon que Ron avait fait disparaître un peu plus tôt. Il ne s'encombrerait pas de chemise – il ne le faisait que lorsqu'il le _devait_ , et encore, pas tout le temps.

\- Mieux ? dit-il en écartant les bras vers son ami, un sourcil sarcastique relevé.

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons, ouvrit magiquement les portes de la pièce, appréciant le claquement des battants contre le mur, et marcha à grand pas vers les cachots. Il sourit en entendant les pas précipités qui le suivirent et adressa une œillade innocente à son ami quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Mais il fronça rapidement les sourcils en voyant le rictus moqueur qui ornait les lèvres de Ron. Harry se demanda combien de temps il garderait sa remarque pour lui.

Ils marchèrent un temps en silence jusqu'à ce que Ron ne puisse se retenir plus longtemps :

\- T'as le béguin, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour le coup, Harry s'arrêta net, obligeant Ron à faire de même d'une main crispée sur son avant-bras. Sans faire attention à la grimace du rouquin à cause de ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans la peau pâle, il se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas l'étrangler. Qui posait ce genre de question à un homme tel que lui ? Avait-il la tête de quelqu'un qui avait un stupide béguin ?

\- J'ai pas le béguin.

Si un jour il avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un ce serait de l'amour pur et dur. Pas de demi-mesure. Comme Dumbledore le disait, l'amour était la plus puissante des armes. Il _aimait_ déjà énormément de personnes – Ron et son Cercle –, il gardait une certaine tendresse pour d'autres, comme Minerva – même si elle l'avait banni de Poudlard – et les Weasley – même s'ils l'avaient trahi – mais si son cœur décidait de tomber amoureux, il ne le ferait pas à moitié. Pas de _béguin_. Ce mot, ça faisait si… puéril.

Il était peut-être attiré physiquement par eux, mais il n'avait certainement pas le béguin.

\- Hm… Tu te touchais en pensant à eux, non ? dit Ron d'une voix forte.

La question résonna dans le couloir et Harry ne fit même pas attention aux deux Fidèles dans un des couloirs adjacents qui se figèrent et tombèrent à genoux, front contre le sol. Il se retourna, continuant de marcher à reculons, les bras écartés.

\- Et si je te dis que je prenais du plaisir en pensant à toi ? répondit Harry d'une voix moqueuse.

Il ne lui dirait pas la vérité. S'il l'avouait maintenant, il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Malheureusement pour lui, Ron avait une bonne mémoire et il prenait un malin plaisir à lui remettre sous le nez des évènements qu'il avait envie d'oublier, comme par exemple, le baiser mouillé qu'il avait échangé avec Cho en cinquième année – _tu embrasses si mal que ça ?_

Harry se détourna de son ami, petit sourire aux lèvres. Enfoiré. Il n'embrassait pas _mal_ , la preuve pour les quelques fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, Ron et lui, il n'avait pas vu son rouquin de meilleur ami se plaindre de ses baisers.

\- Je répondrais que j'en suis flatté mais je pense que tu mens. Je pensais que les dieux ne mentaient jamais.

\- Va te faire foutre !

Ron se trompait. Les dieux mentaient tout le temps, à tout le monde. Il mentait sur leurs actes, sur leurs connaissances, sur ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire. Pire, ils demeuraient dans le silence – le plus souvent – n'assumant qu'à moitié tout ce qu'ils avaient construit. Harry… Harry n'était pas – totalement – comme ça. Il assumait pleinement le monde qu'il avait créé. Il était _fier_ – si fier – de sa création. Mais il mentait parfois pour protéger des secrets ou sa vie privée.

\- Quand tu veux mon Roi ! cria Ron, un sourire s'entendant dans sa voix.

Harry secoua la tête, ricanant dans sa barbe inexistante, sans cesser son acheminement vers les cachots. Il s'empressa de descendre la vingtaine de marches qui menaient aux cellules, ses pieds nus foulant avec légèreté le sol en béton.

Les cachots n'étaient pas l'endroit qu'il préférait dans le Manoir. Il y faisait froid, humide et l'odeur était répugnante. Harry plissa le nez, une de ses mains négligemment enfouie dans la poche de son pantalon.

Peut-être était-il temps de demander aux Elfes de maisons de traîner quatre ou cinq Aspirants pour qu'ils viennent nettoyer tout ça, pensa-t-il en lançant un bref regard vers une des cellules de gauche. Elle n'était pas occupée mais ce qui ressemblait à des morceaux de peau pendaient sur les grilles. Haussant un sourcil perplexe, Harry se demanda quand cette cellule avait été utilisée pour la dernière fois. Mais… Peu importait vraiment.

Harry remonta l'interminable Couloir de la Mort, se délectant des gémissements de souffrance et de peur qu'il entendait s'élever sur son passage. Tous les prisonniers redoutaient une de ses visites – mais il était occupé et trop important pour s'occuper de torturer _toutes_ les personnes prisonnières de son propre Manoir. Tout du long de son chemin jusqu'à la Chambre des Murmures, Harry se fit un devoir de laisser sa magie s'échapper suffisamment de son corps pour aller caresser douloureusement ceux décharnés qui se reculaient dans un coin sombre pour lui échapper.

La Chambre des Murmures était une pièce sombre aux murs peints en rouge sang. De grandes chaines pendaient du plafond et se finissaient par des menottes anti-magie qui empêchaient les prisonniers de s'en prendre à leurs tortionnaires. Il y avait une chaise, juste devant les chaînes, permettant aux membres de son Cercle de se reposer pendant un temps quand la torture durait des heures. Deux pans de mur étaient recouverts d'instruments de torture moldus, pour les adeptes des travaux manuels. Le nom était une idée combinée de Ron et d'Harry, qui avaient trouvé cela particulièrement poétique – puisque les prisonniers avouaient souvent tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir dans des murmures plus ou moins audibles, leur voix trop cassée pour qu'ils parlent plus fort.

Harry poussa la porte, perplexe de ne pas entendre les cris auxquelles il s'attendait. Le prisonnier était-il déjà mort ? Une respiration sifflante et difficile le rassura immédiatement après qu'il ait passé le seuil. Il referma la porte derrière lui et observa la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année était attaché aux chaînes, les bras disloqués au-dessus de sa tête, ses jambes ne portant plus le poids de son corps. Son menton reposait sur sa poitrine qui s'élevait et s'abaissait difficilement. Du sang coulait sur sa peau de différents endroits – de son ventre, de sa jambe droite, de son visage – et son pied gauche ne semblait plus utilisable. Il était presque nu, ne portant qu'un unique caleçon sale et gris qui cachait ses parties intimes. Il semblait à sa place, au milieu de tout ce rouge.

Harry sourit, lissant ses cheveux en arrière d'une main tremblante d'excitation.

Fleur était élégamment assise sur la chaise, jambes croisées. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient retenus en un chignon lâche et son corps était recouvert d'une robe légère et fluide aux imprimés de fleurs multicolores. Son visage à la peau de pêche était immaculé de liquide écarlate et ses mains, parfaitement manucurées et propres, étaient simplement enlacées sur ses genoux. Elle ne torturait jamais ses prisonniers à la main – _trop salissant_ , lui avait-elle dit quand, un jour, il lui avait posé la question.

Sa douce Fleur… Elle n'appréciait pas, contrairement à lui, la délicieuse sensation du sang glissant sur sa peau. _Ou peut-être que si_ , pensa-t-il en se remémorant certains raids qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, _mais à petite dose_.

Il s'approcha doucement, parfaitement au courant qu'elle l'avait entendu entrer. Il posa une main douce sur son épaule fine, remontant ses doigts jusqu'à sa joue lisse. Elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté pour accentuer la pression de la caresse, tel un chaton recherchant la main de son maître. Si elle en avait été un, pas de doute qu'elle aurait ronronné.

Fleur, Seamus, Pansy et Théo avaient cette habitude de rechercher son approbation dans des contacts ou des gestes. Comme s'ils voulaient s'assurer que leur maître – l'homme le plus puissant du monde, l'homme qui leur avait rendu leur liberté, qui les avait aidés, qui les avait vengés – approuvaient leurs actions et les soutiendrait tel le dieu qu'il incarnait.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux bleus quand il s'éloigna. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire avant qu'il ne se détourne, son attention complètement fixée sur l'ancien adepte de Voldemort. Il se rapprocha, ses pieds glissant avec plaisir dans le sang visqueux qui maculait sol. Harry frissonna à la douceur du liquide contre sa peau.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour le toucher, Harry tendit la main et attrapa entre ses doigts le menton rugueux de l'homme qui sanglotait maintenant doucement, comme s'il savait que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent serait une promenade de santé face à tout ce qu'il allait connaître, maintenant qu'Harry entrait dans le jeu.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- Henry Foster, répondit Fleur d'une voix douce.

Harry releva le visage de l'ancien Mangemort jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Il y avait tellement de peur, de douleur, de désir de mourir qu'Harry lui sourit doucement, comme un père l'aurait fait à son fils malade.

\- Alors, Henry, où en étiez-vous ?

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Washington, 11h_

La magie existait réellement. Hannibal l'avait sentie pendant des heures, il avait vu le sorcier-médecin faire venir à lui des fioles pour soigner Will ou agiter sa baguette magique pour le diagnostiquer, il l'avait expérimentée pour voyager des États-Unis au Royaume-Unis en quelques secondes. Toutes ces choses qui étaient _rationnellement_ impossibles n'étaient finalement pas si impossibles que cela.

La magie existait. Ils en avaient la preuve réelle maintenant. Ils avaient été immergés pendant près de deux longues heures dans un manoir qui regorgeait de magie – enfin, il le supposait, puisqu'il semblait protéger des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines de sorciers. Hannibal aurait tellement voulu en apprendre plus, poser des questions et explorer la bibliothèque que Potter leur avait promise. Il voulait tout savoir, tout apprendre, tout comprendre, tout explorer. C'était un nouveau monde qui pouvait s'ouvrir à eux : un monde semblable et en même temps si différent du leur.

Hannibal soupira, ses doigts jouant avec les mèches brunes de Will qui s'était endormi sur son épaule. Will soupira contre sa peau sans se réveiller.

- _Nous interrompons votre programme pour un fash-info spécial…_

Fronçant les sourcils, Hannibal reporta son attention sur la télévision qu'il avait allumée un peu plus tôt – lorsque Will s'était endormi sur lui, l'empêchant de lire. Il attrapa adroitement la télécommande et augmenta le son, les yeux fixés sur le bandeau jaune qui défilait en bas de l'écran. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand il comprit de quoi il retournait.

\- _Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années a été retrouvé chez lui au seuil de la mort. Il a été interné à l'hôpital le plus proche, sous surveillance du FBI. Il serait, d'après nos sources, la première et unique victime vivante de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake._

Comment était-ce possible ? L'homme se vidait de son sang quand Potter était venu les chercher. Il n'y avait eu aucune chance qu'il s'en sorte. Hannibal avait fait en sorte que sa mort soit lente et douloureuse, mais inévitable. Comment avait-il pu manquer son coup ? Comment Harris avait-il fait pour prévenir les secours ? Avait-il été tellement préoccupé par l'état de Will qu'il avait raté quelque chose ?

\- _… Il est présentement dans le coma mais les médecins gardent bon espoir de le voir se réveiller bientôt._

Hannibal se redressa dans le lit, réveillant brusquement Will qui se frotta les yeux pour éliminer les dernières traces de sommeil qui floutaient sa vision.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les discipliner un peu.

\- Sullivan Harris n'est pas mort, annonça Hannibal. Il est dans le coma et le FBI veille sur lui.

Will ouvrit grands les yeux, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant plusieurs fois sans qu'un seul mot n'en sorte.

\- Ça veut dire que…

\- Oui. Ils ont un témoin.

Hannibal sortit rapidement du lit pour se rhabiller. Il n'allait pas rester là à ne rien faire alors que le seul homme qui pouvait les identifier était en vie. Il allait faire quelque chose. Non, _ils allaient faire quelque chose,_ modifia-t-il en voyant Will se lever aussi et chercher ses vêtements.

Il avait échappé à la police et au FBI pendant des années, ce n'était pour qu'un plombier impoli les dénonce maintenant. Qu'il soit damné s'il finissait sa vie en prison. Il était plus intelligent – et Will aussi – que tous ces pitoyables tueurs en série qui faisaient une erreur et qui finissaient derrière les barreaux.

Hannibal ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire mais il ne resterait pas les bras croisés alors que sa vie – et celle de Will – était en jeu. Même si pour cela, il devait, une nouvelle fois, faire appel à Harry Potter, sorcier de son état et, occasionnellement, issue de secours.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Chapitre 6 terminé ! Comment vous trouvez ? Ça avance doucement, je sais mais comme on dit, petit à petit l'oiseau fait son nid ! xD J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous aimerez les prochains. La semaine prochaine vous ferez, entre autre, la connaissance d'un nouvel Oiseau : l'Hirondelle et vous risquez d'être surpris par son identité ! x)

Donc, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, soit le mercredi **22/03** pour la suite ! Bonne journée les gens :)


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancer ! Merci :)**

 **RAR :**

 _ **Cathy**_ _: Je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles les voir ensemble rapidement et leur première session de sexe arrivera beaucoup plus vite qu'on ne pourrait le penser pour une bonne cohérence ) Mais je sais ce que je fais et j'espère que la suite te plaira, même si par moment c'est assez long et lent, j'ai essayé de mettre des choses importantes dans tous les chapitres mais il n'empêche que parfois j'avais besoin de moment de transition pour la suite ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, bonne lecture :)_

 _ **Artemis**_ _: Peut-être… Peut-être pas… Tu verras ça dans ce chapitre en espérant que ça te plaise :) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère ! Bonne lecture :)_

 _ **Magnolita**_ _: Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments (Harry nous envoie au ciel avec lui, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de plus belle phrase xD) Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Tu veux vraiment une réponse ? Je laisse volontairement du flou mais il y aura des explications (petites dans un premier temps dans le tome 1) mais les véritables explications sur les morts dans le monde sorcier et l'accession d'Harry au pouvoir sera plus développé dans le tome 2, il y aura des flash-back pour mieux expliquer, etc. Je sais que du coup, c'est un peu long et que tout le monde ne voudra pas lire le tome 2 mais je proposerai une alternative dans les notes de fin de chapitre (vers la fin, donc dans le chapitre 18 ou 19 ou à l'épilogue) pour ceux qui ne voudront pas lire le tome 2 ! :) En tout cas, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise, bonne lecture :)_

 _ **.**_

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 7**

.

 _Angleterre, 10h_

Le Manoir du Lord Potter et de ses généraux était silencieux. Terriblement silencieux. Bien qu'il fût déjà plus de dix heures du matin, personne n'osait arpenter les couloirs froids de la grande bâtisse. C'était comme un arrêt dans le temps, un moment calme et figé – loin de l'horreur que les habitants du Manoir engendraient en dehors de ces murs. La salle du trône était vide et le battant, scellé par un sortilège, restait cependant gardé par deux gardes silencieux, immobiles et imperturbables, tels des statues de glace. L'infirmerie, les jardins, les salles de tortures, tout était vide, exempt de vie.

Dans une chambre au deuxième étage, un bruit incessant troublait le calme environnant. _Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic._ Harry grogna et enfouit son visage sous son oreiller blanc, cherchant à se soustraire au son répétitif qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Qui osait le réveiller de la sorte ? Ron était le seul qui avait assez de courage pour venir le sortir de ses songes. Et sa méthode ne ressemblait en rien à ces bruits énervants.

D'habitude, le rouquin rentrait doucement dans sa chambre et l'appelait d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Comme il ne se réveillait généralement jamais la première fois, son ami s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit et passait – et repassait encore et encore – ses doigts dans ses cheveux indomptables. Ça ne marchait jamais et Ron finissait irrémédiablement par tirer violemment sur sa couette avant de quitter précipitamment sa chambre, au risque d'être écorché vif.

Un sourire calme vint effleurer les lèvres du Mage Noir alors qu'il plaquait plus vivement son oreiller contre ses oreilles. _Tic, tic, tic._ Harry perdit son sourire, ses poings se serrant sur la taie qu'il tenait. Qu'importait ce qu'il semblait faire, le bruit ne cessait jamais. Avec rage, il lança son précieux oreiller dans la direction de la source du bruit et soupira de joie quand les « _tic, tic, tic »_ insupportables cessèrent. Parfait.

Harry bailla avec toute la classe qu'un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans en manque de sommeil pouvait avoir un dimanche matin, puis il se tourna sur le côté en soupirant, dos à la fenêtre, prêt à retourner dans le pays des rêves. Il venait à peine de trouver une position correcte quand le bruit revint, plus frénétique que précédemment.

\- Bordel de merde ! cria Harry en se redressant sur le matelas, la main déjà enroulée autour de sa baguette.

Ses yeux verts flashy cherchèrent frénétiquement la cause de ce bruit insupportable, un sortilège de la mort sur le bord des lèvres. Tout semblait normal, tout était à sa place. Harry plissa les yeux, énervé. Peu importait l'identité du petit rigolo qui avait sans doute perdu un pari stupide, Harry allait le tuer après l'avoir éviscéré et brulé vif. Personne ne réveillait le grand et célèbre Harry Potter impunément.

Se laissant tomber en arrière, Harry se demanda s'il pourrait encore se rendormir maintenant que le bruit s'était arrêté – son cri avait, semblait-il, fait fuir le petit plaisantin qui allait tâter de sa baguette quand il le retrouverait. Son crâne touchait à peine son matelas quand le bruit recommença.

Serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler de rage, Harry se tourna vers l'origine du son et un de ses sourcils se haussa en avisant l'hirondelle qui volait devant sa fenêtre et donnait des coups de bec dans la vitre. D'un geste de la main, il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda, avec consternation, la bestiole traverser la pièce jusqu'à se poser délicatement sur le doigt qu'il tendait dans sa direction.

L'oiseau le regarda bien dans les yeux, inclina la tête sur le côté, semblant lui demander pourquoi il était si énervé après lui. Harry soupira avant de caresser tendrement la tête du volatile qui laissa échapper un gazouillement de contentement.

\- Stupide piaf, chuchota-t-il en voyant l'hirondelle fermer les yeux sous son toucher.

Il laissa l'oiseau profiter un moment, lui-même appréciant le silence qui avait de nouveau envahi sa chambre. C'était presque aussi reposant que de dormir. Harry soupira encore, se redressa assez pour se retrouver adossé à ses nombreux autres oreillers, le doigt toujours tendu en avant pour ne pas déranger l'hirondelle qui resserra ses serres autour de ses phalanges.

\- Ça suffit, ma belle, souffla Harry. Finis ton travail, avant que je ne me fâche.

L'oiseau sembla le comprendre puisqu'il rouvrit les yeux, desserra suffisamment ses serres pour lui tendre une de ses pattes, sur lequel un petit parchemin était accroché. Avec des gestes habiles, Harry le détacha et le serra dans son poing. L'hirondelle s'envola, vint caresser une de ses joues du haut de sa tête puis partit vers la fenêtre qu'il avait laissée ouverte.

Harry la regarda partir en secouant légèrement la tête. Ses Oiseaux commençaient à lui envoyer de plus en plus de messages. Jamais en aussi peu de temps, Harry n'avait reçu autant de nouvelles d'eux, même quand les notes passaient encore par les Groupes de Communication. Habituellement, les messages n'arrivaient qu'une fois tous les deux mois – puisque ses fidèles espions arpentaient le pays à la recherche des miséreux Mangemorts encore en liberté et qu'ils revenaient souvent bredouilles. Cependant depuis que Draco avait intégré le groupe de résistants, les nouvelles arrivaient plus régulièrement, plus cryptées aussi pour que les personnes de l'autre camp ne puissent pas les comprendre.

Harry se refusait à le penser mais tous ces comportements qui s'étaient eux-mêmes mis en place d'instinct ressemblaient aux comportements que les gens auraient en temps de guerre. Etaient-ils entrés en guerre ? Le peuple combattait-il toutes les règles qu'il avait mises en place pour améliorer leur monde ? Voulaient-ils vraiment que des batailles éclatent, que leurs frères, leurs sœurs, leurs fils, leurs filles, leurs pères ou leurs mères tombent sous son pouvoir ? Parce qu'Harry n'aurait aucune pitié envers tous ceux qui se dresseraient contre lui et son monde parfait. Il les tuerait tous, de sang-froid et il inonderait de leur hémoglobine encore chaude les terres de son nouveau royaume – un monde encore plus pur, plus idéal, plus merveilleux, plus calme et moins corrompu, où la traitrise n'aurait pas sa place et où les enfants pourraient vivre sans craindre une guerre stupide et vouée à l'échec.

Doucement, il déroula le petit parchemin sur sa paume et plissa les yeux en voyant les pattes de mouche qui maculaient le papier. Harry pesta entre ses dents. Son Hirondelle était son espion qui écrivait le plus mal – sans doute à cause de son empressement pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Et une nouvelle fois, Harry remercia Neville pour lui avoir permis de retrouver sa vision complète, sans avoir besoin de lunettes.

\- « Le Pou du lard est sous tension, Mac se méfit des gens qui l'entourent. J'ai peur que ses soupçons se portent sur moi. », lut Harry à voix haute.

Une moue se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi maintenant ? McGonagall n'avait pas fait de vague depuis la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. Elle n'avait rien dit non plus quand il avait pris possession du Ministère. Elle s'était simplement repliée dans son château et lui avait fermé les portes au nez, lui arguant que sa place n'était pas à Poudlard et que les jeunes sorciers avaient le droit d'avoir un endroit où ils pourraient apprendre tout en se sentant en sécurité.

Harry n'avait jamais attaqué Poudlard, comme il n'avait jamais attaqué le Terrier. Poudlard avait été sa maison et il voulait que les jeunes puissent voir dans le grand château un havre de paix. Il avait accepté la demande, le sourire aux lèvres, parce que Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas fait autant d'erreurs qu'Albus Dumbledore et qu'elle avait toujours été gentille et bonne pour lui. Elle n'avait pas été là quand lui et son Cercle en avaient eu le plus besoin mais elle avait été bien plus présente que la majorité des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle l'avait banni de Poudlard et il n'avait rien fait. Elle _les_ avait bannis, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean. Ils n'avaient pas revu Poudlard depuis des années – même de loin. Leur maison – celle qui les avait accueillis pendant six ans, qui les avait vus grandir, évoluer, qui avait vu leurs larmes et leurs joies – garderait ses portes closes devant eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se décide à la conquérir.

Il avait voulu laisser McGonagall gérer la seule école de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne comme bon lui semblait mais si Harry jugeait que la vieille femme représentait une menace pour son monde alors il n'hésiterait pas à la suspendre de son poste et à prendre le contrôle de Poudlard. A l'instant même où la sorcière l'avait banni de l'endroit, Harry avait décidé de garder un œil sur elle. Il serait un piètre Mage Noir s'il ne plaçait pas des espions à un endroit aussi important – et stratégique – que Poudlard.

Harry crispa le poing autour du parchemin avant de faire venir à lui un parchemin vierge et une plume d'Hippogriffe d'un _accio_ silencieux et sans baguette. Le parchemin de l'Hirondelle tomba sur le matelas et Harry écrivit rapidement une réponse, d'une main ferme et sûre.

L'Hirondelle était son meilleur espion à Poudlard. Harry savait qu'il lui serait toujours fidèle, jusqu'à la mort et plus encore. Et si pour le garder en sécurité, il devait sacrifier un autre de ses Fidèles alors Harry était prêt à le faire.

Tout était permis pour assurer le bon équilibre de son monde.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _._

 _Washington, 11h_

Will montra sa carte du FBI à l'agent posté dans le couloir et lui adressa un vague signe de tête quand l'homme le laissa passer. L'odeur du désinfectant lui fit plisser le nez mais il se força à garder une attitude calme et posée, presque euphorique, qui convenait au moment. Les hôpitaux l'avaient toujours mis mal à l'aise et il aurait largement préféré ne pas devoir mettre n'aurait-ce été qu'un orteil dans cet endroit trop blanc, trop propre et trop morbide. Surtout quand on savait _pourquoi_ il était ici.

Au bout du couloir, le Dr Alana Bloom attendait patiemment, les jambes croisées. Sa robe bleue remontait sur ses cuisses fines et pâles et un gilet noir recouvrait ses bras. Son visage soigneusement maquillé était présentement baissé vers son portable, sur lequel elle tapotait à une allure frénétique.

Un peu plus loin, près d'une chambre aux portes closes, deux agents armés montaient la garde alors que Jack faisait les cents pas devant eux, l'ongle de son pouce mordillé par ses dents, visiblement anxieux.

Will comprenait Jack. Cela faisait des années qu'il cherchait à attraper l'Éventreur de Chesapeake sans y parvenir et tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru était jonché de cadavres plus mutilés les uns que les autres. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin la chance d'avoir un témoin. Quelqu'un qui avait _sans nul doute_ vu le coupable. Quelqu'un qui _les_ avait sans nul doute vus, eux.

Cette unique victime toujours en vie après avoir rencontré l'Éventreur de Chesapeake était le salut de Jack pour terminer cette enquête qui avait bouffé toute sa vie. Hannibal avait fait de la vie de Jack un véritable enfer. Et grâce à Harris, Jack pourrait bientôt trouver sa rédemption et sa place au paradis. Will devait savoir si Harris avait déjà parlé d'eux. Personne n'avait dit aux informations si l'homme avait pu dire quoi que ce soit avant de tomber dans le coma.

A pas lents, Will se dirigea vers Alana qui releva la tête vers lui, la mine sombre. Un petit sourire crispa ses lèvres rougies par le maquillage et Will essaya de le lui rendre.

\- Bonjour Alana, dit-il d'une voix basse.

\- Will. Je ne savais pas que Jack t'avait prévenu.

Du bout des doigts, Will toucha le renflement de sa poche, là où reposait le petit téléphone portable que leur avait confié Potter. Sans lui, Will et Hannibal n'auraient sûrement pas réussi à s'enfuir avant que les secours n'arrivent. D'ailleurs, comment avaient-ils su qu'Harris avait été blessé ?

Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'évanouit et il inclina la tête sur le côté, son index venant remonter ses lunettes.

\- Je suis venu dès que j'en ai entendu parler aux informations. Ils ne parlent que de ça à la télé. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez pu parler à la victime avant qu'il ne tombe dans le coma, c'est un témoin capital.

\- Le seul témoin tu veux dire. C'est la première erreur que fait l'Éventreur, si c'est bien lui.

\- _Hum-hum_ , acquiesça-t-il.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une _erreur_ , plutôt un inconvénient. D'après les dires d'Hannibal, Harris n'aurait jamais pu survivre si les secours n'étaient pas arrivés si vite – les secours n'auraient jamais dû arriver _si vite_. Il y avait eu une faille quelque part, mais ni lui, ni Hannibal ne savaient où elle se trouvait.

\- Et a-t-il eu le temps de vous dire quelque chose, de donner une description ? demanda-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, l'Éventreur laisserait une de ses victimes vivantes.

\- Ce n'était pas voulu, intervint Jack qui s'était rapproché.

Will se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas voulu. Quel tueur en série serait assez stupide pour laisser volontairement une victime en vie ? Une victime qui l'avait vu, qui l'avait combattu. C'était du suicide, purement et simplement.

\- Bonjour Jack, dit-il en se tournant vers le profileur.

L'homme paraissait éreinté, de profondes cernes tombaient sous ses yeux las. Ses traits étaient tirés sous la fatigue et l'épuisement, sans doute physique _et_ mental. Ses épaules étaient légèrement voutées sous sa veste de costume et l'ongle de son pouce – qu'il mâchonnait un peu plus tôt – était nettement plus court que les autres.

Jack lui fit un signe de tête pour le saluer avant de reprendre :

\- C'est un voisin qui a appelé le 911. Il a entendu des cris et des bruits sourds. Il est resté posté devant sa fenêtre pour tenter de voir le suspect partir, cependant jusqu'à l'arrivé des secours personne n'est sorti de chez Harris. On a tous crus qu'on retrouverait l'agresseur à l'intérieur mais il n'y avait personne à part la victime qui se vidait de son sang. Un quart d'heure plus tard et il aurait été trop tard.

Ça ne s'était joué qu'à un quart d'heure. Will pesta mentalement. Si Hannibal n'avait pas voulu le faire souffrir et le tuer lentement, l'homme serait mort. Il aurait suffit d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur et tout aurait été réglé. Malheureusement pour eux, Hannibal avait voulu le punir pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, Potter n'avait pas jugé bon de l'achever et lui s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

Tout cela avait été un malheureux concours de circonstances. Ils auraient pu éviter cela mais tout était trop tard maintenant. Ils devaient arranger tout le bordel qu'ils avaient laissé, sous peine de finir en prison – et plus particulièrement dans le couloir de la mort puisque la peine de mort était toujours en vigueur en Virginie. Will frissonna. Imaginer Hannibal sur une table, attaché comme un chien, pour l'injection létale lui donnait envie de vomir.

De nouveau ses doigts vinrent caresser à travers son jeans le téléphone portable qui reposait au creux de sa poche.

Sans Potter, le voisin aurait pu les voir, les identifier et les faire arrêter. Sans Potter, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'Hannibal et lui se soient retrouvés actuellement en salle d'interrogatoire, des fers autour des poignets sans possibilité de se voir ou de se parler. Sans Potter, ils auraient perdu.

\- Comment le suspect a-t-il pu partir ?

Jack soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en plastique près d'Alana – chaise qui protesta sous son poids.

\- Il n'y avait aucune autre sortie. Toutes celles qu'il aurait pu emprunter le faisaient obligatoirement passer devant le voisin. Il n'y avait que le toit, mais cela ne l'aurait mené nulle part, à moins qu'il ne soit acrobate, cracha Jack avec colère.

Ce devait être rageant de savoir que derrière cette porte close, il y avait l'homme qui pouvait permettre à l'enquête de faire un bond en avant – voire de la boucler définitivement – sans pouvoir l'interroger. Will aurait presque pu être compatissant pour Jack. Le Destin semblait lui faire un doigt d'honneur constant. _Pauvre petit Jack._

\- La victime ne vous a donc rien dit avant de tomber dans le coma ? demanda une nouvelle fois Will, le cœur battant un peu plus vite qu'auparavant.

En sentant le regard analyseur d'Alana sur lui, Will tenta de se calmer mais déjà les paumes de ses mains devenaient moites de soulagement. Harris n'avait pas eu le temps de donner leur description physique ou leur nom – _celui de Will en tout cas._ S'ils pouvaient le tuer avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience alors leurs vies seraient sauvées.

Jack sortit un petit carnet de l'intérieur de sa veste et le feuilleta un moment.

\- Il a simplement pu dire à l'équipe d'ambulancier qu'il y avait un jeune garçon, d'une vingtaine d'années, type caucasien, avec des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs. Il a eu le temps de dire qu'il avait disparu devant lui avant de s'évanouir.

\- C'est… C'est notre tueur ? demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Il espérait de tout son cœur que Jack n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre ce _jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'année_ et le jeune Thomas, _l'ami d'Hannibal._ Mais il devait y avoir des dizaines de jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge, brun aux yeux verts. Harry Potter n'était certainement pas la seule personne avec ces caractéristiques qui existait – même si Will était certain qu'il était _unique_.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, répondit Jack en claquant fermement son carnet. Mais l'homme délirait vraisemblablement. Personne ne peut disparaître comme ça.

Will hocha la tête, approuvant faussement l'homme pour sa capacité à garder la tête froide et stratégique. Jack aurait simplement pu se contenter de cette information et se concentrer dessus – cela l'aurait éloigné d'eux pendant un temps. Au lieu de ça, il préférait attendre que l'homme se réveille pour approfondir les questions et les détails de cette nuit sordide.

\- Comment savez-vous que c'est l'œuvre de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake ?

\- Nous n'en savons rien, malheureusement, soupira Jack.

\- Pourtant les médias ont dit… annonça Will avant de s'arrêter brusquement. C'est Mlle Lounds(1), n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il y a de grandes chances, approuva Alana.

Will essaya d'encaisser tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas aussi mis au pied du mur que le pensait initialement Hannibal. L'homme n'avait donné aucune de leur description, seulement celle d'Harry Potter – un sorcier dont la probabilité pour se faire arrêter se rapprochait de zéro – et le FBI n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent que le suspect soit vraiment l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Que demander de plus ?

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, soulagé.

Jack acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête.

\- J'aimerais que vous alliez sur place, faire votre truc.

\- Bien sûr. J'y vais tout de suite. Je vous appelle plus tard.

Will leur fit un petit geste de la main et tourna les talons, le cœur léger. Le couloir de la mort s'éloignait d'eux à grands pas et l'injection létale n'était plus qu'une lointaine possibilité. Sans preuve et sans témoin, le FBI ne pourrait rien contre eux – surtout qu'ils ne doutaient pas d'eux pour le moment.

Il devait appeler Hannibal, lui apprendre tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Ils devaient monter un plan. S'ils se débrouillaient bien, ils pouvaient éloigner les soupçons d'eux et les mener vers une autre piste. Une qui ne les mènerait nulle part.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Angleterre, 14h_

Harry ouvrit doucement la porte de bois blanc et pénétra dans la pièce comme en territoire conquis. Assis au bureau, Teddy était penché sur un dessin, ses cheveux bleus tombant sur ses yeux jaunes alors que sa petite langue sortait d'entre ses dents tandis qu'il coloriait avec application. Son héritier se retourna en entendant le battant s'ouvrir et sauta sur ses pieds pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Harry le réceptionna dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse, ses lèvres venant effleurer le haut de son crâne.

\- Bonjour, mon loup.

\- Bonjour papa, salua tendrement le petit garçon en embrassant une fois ses clavicules.

Harry le reposa au sol, ébouriffant ses cheveux maintenant bruns, si semblable aux siens, et ancra ses yeux verts dans ceux identiques face à lui. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, ses deux grandes mains venant encadrer son visage enfantin et souriant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Gaby baisser la tête, les mains croisées dans son dos, attendant un mot de sa part pour sortir de la pièce et les laisser seuls. Mais Harry avait autre chose de prévu pour son héritier.

\- Tu as été sage ces derniers jours, mon loup ?

Le petit chercha à se tourner vers sa nourrice mais les grandes mains d'Harry l'empêchaient de bouger, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens avec fermeté.

\- Oui, papa, dit-il solennellement.

Doucement, le métamorphomage recouvrit les doigts de son père par les siens, tentant de lui sourire, comme s'il sentait que le moment était grave mais qu'il savait que tout se passerait bien. Harry lui sourit en retour, caressant ses joues de ses pouces.

\- Qu'aviez-vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?

Lorsque son fils haussa les épaules et rougit, Harry se tourna vers Gaby, gardant ses mains sur les joues de son héritier, le maintenant fermement immobile. La jeune fille se redressa et s'avança d'un pas en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

\- Maître, salua-t-elle de sa voix douce.

\- Alors ?

\- Teddy a travaillé toute la matinée sur la méditation, je lui ai accordé une après-midi de pause et il voulait dessiner.

Harry eut un sourire attendri en se tournant de nouveau vers Teddy. Il était si… innocent. Si adorable. Est-ce que tous les enfants à cet âge étaient aussi mignons que son magnifique héritier ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous aussi naïfs et innocents ? Ou cela venait-il du fait que Teddy n'avait jamais quitté sa chambre ? Peut-être que tous ses efforts avaient été utiles, finalement. Teddy n'était pas perverti par le monde extérieur. Il avait été protégé comme il l'aurait été dans un cocon douillet. Cette chambre était son cocon.

Et il était grand temps de percer sa coquille.

\- Que dirais-tu de sortir ? demanda-t-il à Teddy.

Lorsqu'il comprit ce que cela voulait dire, le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Harry lui sourit tranquillement, regardant avec fascination la peur combattre l'excitation dans les yeux maintenant ambrés de Ted.

\- Sortir ? répéta le gamin d'une petite voix.

Il se rapprocha d'Harry, semblant chercher le contact et la protection tel un chaton perdu dans un monde inconnu. Harry accueillit patiemment le toucher de son genou contre le sien et sourit quand les petits doigts se pressèrent autour des siens.

\- Tu veux dire… dehors, papa ?

\- Oui, dehors, répéta Harry posément.

Les yeux de Teddy se mirent à briller et même si la peur continuait de ternir ses iris ambrées, l'excitation avait, semblait-il, pris le pas sur elle. Harry leva un sourcil, attendant une réponse verbale que le garçon ne tarda pas à lui donner :

\- J'ai… j'aimerais ça, répondit-il la voix tremblante d'anticipation.

Il était plus que temps que Teddy grandisse. Il n'était pas encore prêt à être confronté à d'autres sorciers en dehors du manoir mais les jardins devraient être suffisants pour l'instruire sur l'environnement. Après près de trois ans enfermé dans sa chambre, Teddy allait enfin voir le monde extérieur – un monde beau, figé dans le temps, loin des horreurs des mondes sorcier et moldu. Ses jardins étaient parfaitement sécurisés et s'il l'ordonnait personne ne s'y rendrait. Aujourd'hui, il avait fait passer le mot à travers le Manoir et aucun de ses Fidèles n'avaient le droit de sortir, le temps que Teddy s'habitue à l'extérieur.

Gracieusement, Harry se releva après une dernière caresse sur la joue de Ted. Il lissa sa robe et se tourna vers Gaby dont les yeux brillaient, eux aussi, d'anticipation. Harry sourit. Gabrielle savait ce que cela voulait dire et elle était plus qu'heureuse de lui obéir.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Parfait ! Teddy ? Sois gentil avec Gabrielle et écoute-la attentivement. Si tout se passe bien aujourd'hui, tu auras le droit de sortir plus souvent.

Le petit jappa d'excitation et sautilla sur place avant de se reprendre et de s'incliner à demi vers son père qui plongea sa main dans les cheveux déjà ébouriffés. Il pressa tendrement son crâne avant de tourner les talons, désireux de trouver un coin d'où il pourrait observer Teddy sans interférer dans sa leçon du jour. Et peut-être qu'après ça, il pourrait rejoindre ses Moldus. Après tout, il leur avait promis une visite sa bibliothèque.

Le soupir d'Harry se perdit dans le bruit que fit la porte de la chambre de son héritier en claquant derrière lui. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de pouvoir leur faire confiance. Les deux hommes pouvaient le poignarder dans le dos s'il ne faisait pas assez attention. Comme Will avait essayé de le faire chez les Dursley – qu'importait qu'Hannibal Lecter affirme que _théoriquement_ il ne lui tournait pas vraiment le dos. Ils avaient essayé de le faire une fois, qu'est-ce qui les empêcherait de recommencer ? Cependant, cette fois, ils pourraient mettre en danger son Cercle. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Alors qu'il remontait prestement le couloir, Harry se fit mentalement la promesse que lorsqu'il amènerait Lecter et Graham ici pour la bibliothèque, il ne les lâcherait pas d'une semelle. Pour la sécurité de son Cercle – et il étranglerait le premier qui dirait que c'était à cause de son intérêt envers eux.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Gabrielle frissonna sous la douce brise qui venait de se lever et raffermit sa main autour des doigts de Teddy qui peinait à avancer, l'attention tournée vers tout ce qui l'entourait. Gaby eut un sourire attendri. Teddy était un tout petit garçon de cinq ans mais, en cet instant, il ressemblait à un nouveau-né. Ce monde qui l'entourait lui était étranger, lui qui n'avait connu que les murs de sa chambre. Tout ce qu'il savait de l'extérieur se résumait à ce qu'elle lui avait raconté – elle ou _Harry_.

Gabrielle ne croyait toujours pas ce que son maître lui avait demandé de faire. Elle avait cru qu'il attendrait encore quelques années, suffisamment pour que Teddy comprenne ce qu'il verrait mais visiblement son Seigneur avait d'autres projets. Mais après tout, qui était-elle pour contredire ce que le Lord disait. Le Lord était bon. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et savait ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Harry Potter était quelqu'un de bienveillant, qu'importait ce que les gens disaient à son sujet. Gabrielle le connaissait, elle l'avait vu des années avant que la guerre ne le brise. Elle avait connu tous les membres du Cercle avant que les évènements de la guerre ne les façonnent pour qu'ils deviennent des guerriers puissants et sans peur. Gabrielle rêvait un jour d'être à leurs côtés – devenir un membre du Cercle à part entière.

Cependant être la nourrice de Teddy lui allait parfaitement. Elle était honorée de l'importance qu'Harry lui donnait, à elle, jeune française à peine sortie de l'école et trop douce pour tuer un être humain. Elle avait essayé une fois, avec sa sœur, mais le regard plein de douleur que l'homme lui avait porté lui avait fait mal au cœur. Sa sœur avait été déçue d'elle et Gabrielle espérait de tout son cœur que l'estime d'Harry n'ait pas baissée à son propos. Elle voulait que son Maître la voie comme quelqu'un de fort et de confiance. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle le servirait toujours et qu'un jour, elle serait assez puissante et assez aguerrie pour se tenir à ses côtés sans lui faire honte.

Depuis quelques temps, elle s'entraînait discrètement sur un prisonnier que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié. C'était un vieil homme de cent dix-et-quelques années qui l'accueillait toujours avec le sourire, même s'il savait qu'elle allait s'entraîner aux Doloris sur lui. Il lui parlait souvent, lui disait qu'elle n'était pas obligée de faire ça, que peu importait le moyen de pression qu'Harry avait, elle pouvait résister et lui tourner le dos.

Gabrielle resserra de nouveau sa prise autour de la petite main de Teddy et franchit le seuil de la forêt qui bordait le manoir. Ce que cet homme ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'elle avait envie de faire partie de l'armée d'Harry et que son Lord ne disposait d'aucun moyen de pression. Elle le suivait parce qu'elle le pensait juste et bon. Elle écoutait la moindre de ses paroles parce qu'elles avaient autant d'impact dans le monde sorcier que les paroles des messies Moldus. Elle s'inclinait devant lui parce que c'était un homme puissant et charismatique. Elle lui devait la vie et si pour le sauver elle devait plonger devant lui, elle le ferait sans hésiter un instant.

Et elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas la seule. Tous les membres du Cercle se jetteraient au devant du danger si cela signifiait épargner leur Sauveur, leur dieu. Fleur serait d'accord avec elle. Elle lui sourirait tendrement, fière des pensées de sa sœur pour le jeune homme qui l'avait sauvée pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Gaby ? demanda la petite voix de Teddy.

Elle sourit et baissa les yeux vers lui. Teddy, elle le voyait presque comme son fils. Elle n'oserait jamais le dire à qui que ce soit puisqu'il était le _vrai_ fils du Lord et son unique héritier mais elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup ce bout de chou. Ou alors comme son petit frère. Elle avait envie de le protéger de tout, comme Harry le faisait si bien, et de lui apprendre plein de choses. Elle était toujours étonnée de voir à quel point Teddy pouvait s'extasier sur des choses simples – comme sur le fait de recevoir un câlin d'Harry ou d'entendre une nouvelle musique. Il était si innocent sur le monde. Tout était nouveau pour lui, surprenant et fabuleux.

Depuis qu'il était bébé, Teddy n'avait été en contact qu'avec très peu de personnes. Andromeda, d'abord, qui l'avait gardé après la guerre à la mort de Nymphadora et de Remus Lupin. Puis Harry qui l'avait adopté magiquement pour faire de lui son héritier. A partir de ce moment, il n'y avait eu que Gaby, Ron et parfois les autres membres du Cercle qui avaient pu être en contact avec le métamorphe. Gaby était fière de savoir qu'Harry lui faisait assez confiance pour lui confier son héritier.

\- Tu vas voir, répondit-elle, mystérieuse.

Elle l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans les bois, mais toujours assez prêt pour que le Manoir soit visible en se retournant. Elle sentait sur elle le regard de quelqu'un qui les observait de loin. Gaby savait que c'était Harry – l'homme, même s'il lui faisait confiance, voulait aussi s'assurer que tout se passait bien pour la première sortie de son héritier. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Une bouffée d'orgueil lui monta à la tête en pensant qu'il lui avait quand même accordé le droit de lui enseigner sa première leçon toute seule.

Harry aurait pu simplement prendre Teddy, la congédier comme il le faisait parfois et lui apprendre lui-même. Mais, pensa-t-elle avec fierté, il lui avait permis de le faire. C'était un grand pas pour Teddy et _elle_ était celle qui allait l'aider à le faire, ce pas vers ce monde de paix qu'Harry essayait de créer.

\- Ne fais plus de bruit Teddy, ordonna-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le petit garçon sembla cesser de respirer et Gabrielle tourna la tête vers la gauche d'où venait de retentir le craquement d'une brindille. Lentement, elle leva le bras droit, et visa de son œil dominant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? chuchota le métamorphe.

\- Une arbalète, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Bientôt apparut dans leur champ de vision, un magnifique cerf à la fourrure brune. Teddy prit une profonde inspiration, s'exclamant silencieusement sur la beauté de l'animal. Il n'avait jamais vu de véritables animaux, les seuls qu'il connaissait étaient les animaux en peluche qui traînaient dans son grand lit. Le cerf devant eux était si semblable à un de ses doudous qu'il avait simplement envie de plonger ses petits doigts dans les poils soyeux.

Il n'y eut aucun avertissement avant que Gabrielle n'appuie sur la détente. La flèche fendit l'air, sans bruit, et alla se planter dans le flan de l'animal, juste derrière la patte avant, à quinze centimètres au-dessus de la poitrine. Le cerf brama une fois, d'un cri de douleur, avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

Gabrielle sentit pulser dans ses veines une flopée d'adrénaline qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Son cœur semblait battre dans ses tempes et sa respiration rapide semblait ne pas apporter assez d'air dans ses poumons.

Doucement, elle se força à calmer ses inspirations et attrapa adroitement la main du petit garçon resté à ses côtés, figé.

\- Viens Teddy, dit-elle en tirant sur son bras. Viens le voir.

Elle savait à la façon dont la flèche s'était plantée dans la peau de l'animal qu'il était déjà mort. L'arme avait touché les poumons ou le cœur – la mort avait été rapide et propre, sans douleur excessive.

\- Il est… mort ? demanda Teddy en se laissant traîner vers le cadavre.

\- Oui, dit-elle doucement. Rapproche-toi.

Pour lui montrer l'exemple, elle laissa tomber l'arbalète au sol et alla s'agenouiller auprès du cerf décédé. Comme elle l'avait déjà deviné, l'animal ne respirait plus. Le sang dans lequel il gisait était d'un rose foncé et quelques bulles d'air s'étaient formées, démontrant qu'elle avait sans doute touché le cœur.

\- Viens, répéta-t-elle en voyant que Teddy regardait de loin l'animal.

Doucement, le petit garçon se rapprocha comme s'il avait peur que le cerf se relève brusquement et l'empale sur ses bois impressionnants. Quand il comprit finalement que l'animal était bel et bien mort, le métamorphomage tomba à genoux près de la tête et plongea ses mains dans les poils longs. C'était doux et soyeux, comme il l'avait imaginé. Il garda à l'œil le liquide rouge qui coulait du corps mort, méfiant.

\- C'est du sang, lui apprit Gaby. Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal.

En réponse, elle plongea le bout de ses doigts dans la marre écarlate et Teddy fut surpris que cela ne la brûle pas. D'où il se trouvait, il avait l'impression que le _sang_ pouvait brûler, comme le feu. Mais ça avait une belle couleur, alors il éloigna une de ses mains des poils agréables de l'animal et la plongea sans hésitation dans le liquide visqueux.

\- C'est… c'est chaud, dit-il en relevant le visage vers Gabrielle.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et caressa la surface de la flaque rouge, la pulpe de ses doigts se teintant de cette belle couleur écarlate.

\- Oui. C'est agréable ?

\- C'est… surprenant, répondit Teddy.

Sa main restait dans le sang et il se délecta de la chaleur du liquide contre sa peau. L'odeur de fer commençait à saturer l'air mais Teddy apprécia le petit gout qui se déposa sur sa langue.

\- Ce n'est pas désagréable, ajouta Teddy. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est agréable.

\- Prends ton temps, acquiesça Gaby.

Gabrielle savait que Teddy pouvait avoir besoin de temps pour décider ce qui était agréable, ce qui ne l'était pas. Comme il n'avait aucune notion de bien ou de mal, il devait forger sa propre opinion, par rapport à ses sensations, ses émotions, ses ressentis. Harry avait vraiment pensé à tout. Quand il laisserait le trône de l'Angleterre à Teddy, le garçon serait un aussi bon maître qu'Harry. Il se baserait sur ses opinions et non sur ce que la morale l'obligerait à faire. Il serait son propre maître, sans se soucier de savoir si ce qu'il faisait pouvait être considéré pour la plupart des gens comme « inconvenable » ou « mal ».

\- Le sang, c'est le liquide de la vie ? Sans lui, on meurt, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en desserrant sa deuxième main du cou de l'animal pour la plonger dans le liquide visqueux.

\- C'est cela.

\- Si le sang nous garde en vie, il ne peut pas être mauvais, déduit Teddy. On n'a pas à avoir peur de lui.

Gabrielle garda le silence, laissant l'enfant se créer sa propre logique.

\- S'il coule, ça veut dire que l'on peut mourir, continua Teddy le visage baissé vers la flaque rouge. Mais papa m'a déjà dit que la mort n'était pas une mauvaise chose non plus.

Gaby acquiesça et releva le menton du garçon d'une main ferme jusqu'à leurs yeux se rencontrent et ne se quittent plus.

\- Que ressens-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est doux, c'est chaud. J'aime… J'aime quand ça touche ma peau. C'est… ré-con-for-tant.

\- Bien, sourit la jeune Delacour en se relevant.

Elle épousseta son pantalon des feuilles mortes que l'automne avait fait tomber et s'éloigna jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre la surface dure d'un tronc d'arbre. Sans jamais quitter des yeux Teddy qui observait le cerf sous toutes les coutures, les mains toujours plongées dans le sang qui refroidissait, elle fit un signe de tête vers le Manoir, déclarant à son Maître que tout allait parfaitement bien.

Elle sentit sur sa peau une douce caresse de sa magie, comme un remerciement, et elle frissonna en pensant à la puissance de son Lord pour que sa magie l'atteigne alors qu'elle se trouvait à plus de deux cents mètres de lui. Elle imagina le sourire fier et heureux du mage et elle ferma les yeux pendant un instant, un bonheur indescriptible envahissant son corps.

Il lui avait fait confiance pour lui permettre de donner sa première leçon à Teddy et tout s'était bien passé.

Tout était parfait.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Quantico, 18h_

Les mains d'Alana claquèrent contre le bureau de Jack qui, derrière celui-ci, releva les yeux vers elle, peu impressionné par son coup d'éclat. Il enleva tranquillement ses lunettes, poussa le dossier qu'il lisait un peu plus loin pour ne pas risquer de le froisser et, se laissant aller en arrière, entrelaça ses mains sur son ventre. Sous son bureau, il croisa ses jambes au niveau des chevilles et attendit patiemment que la psychiatre lui explique ce qui l'énervait tant.

\- Vous êtes complètements aveugle ! s'écria-t-elle finalement, les deux mains toujours à plat sur son bureau.

\- En quoi, Dr Bloom ?

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers l'horloge accrochée au mur et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il avait quitté l'hôpital trois heures auparavant mais il savait qu'il devrait y retourner dans une heure. S'il n'avait pas eu autant de paperasse qui l'attendait au bureau, Jack serait directement rentré chez lui, rejoindre Bella qui devait s'inquiéter pour lui. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver le temps pour l'appeler un peu plus tard, pour lui expliquer qu'il ne rentrerait sûrement pas de la nuit.

Son unique témoin aurait pu être un petit mécréant de merde, aujourd'hui, il était l'homme le plus important qui existait dans le monde. Sullivan Harris était le seul qui pouvait les aider à arrêter l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Si c'était bien lui qui avait tenté de le tuer – mais Jack avait un pressentiment. Il le savait dans ses trips : ce type avait survécu au tristement célèbre Éventreur de Chesapeake. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que l'homme se réveille – et surtout, à le garder en vie, parce que si le suspect était réellement l'Éventreur alors il allait chercher à le faire taire à tout jamais.

\- Vous ne voyez donc pas le petit manège entre Hannibal et Will ?

Jack soupira et ferma les yeux. Il comprenait les soupçons d'Alana à leur sujet. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait – quelque chose de mauvais qui redressait ses poils sur ses avant-bras. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire sans preuves. Ses poings et ses pieds étaient liés tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de faits réels et prouvables.

\- Vous pensez que l'Éventreur ne serait pas une mais deux personnes ?

Les pupilles d'Alana se dilatèrent alors que ses yeux balayaient le visage fermé de Jack. Ses lèvres rouges de maquillage se pincèrent en une fine ligne et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la surface lisse de son bureau.

\- Je pense que l'Éventreur était dans un premier temps une personne puis qu'elle s'est… associée avec une autre depuis peu de temps, dit-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

\- Depuis combien de temps ce duo aurait-il vu le jour ?

\- Environ un an, estima-t-elle. Minimum. Trois maximum.

Jack acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête alors qu'elle s'éloignait du bureau pour faire les cents pas devant lui, ses hauts talons claquant sèchement sur le sol à chaque foulée déterminée qu'elle faisait. Hannibal et Will s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois il y avait de cela quatre ans. Grâce à lui – _à cause de lui_. Il les avait mis en relation après avoir demandé à Will de redevenir consultant pour le FBI – c'était en partie grâce à eux qu'ils avaient réussi à arrêter Garrett Jacob Hobbs, la « pie-grièche du Minnesota », avant qu'il ne tue d'autres jeunes filles innocentes. Depuis, ils entretenaient une relation patient/psychiatre très étrange – mais depuis un an, ils semblaient plus… fusionnels, plus complices. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux, même si cela avait été très subtil, et Jack se demanda si cela était dû à une quelconque collaboration entre eux, pour tuer des gens par exemple.

Jack ne comprendrait jamais mais il savait que cela pouvait en rapprocher certains.

\- Hannibal serait l'Éventreur ? redemanda-t-il pour être sûr qu'ils se soient bien compris.

\- Oui.

Cette fois, la voix était ferme, presque coupante. Alana était sûre d'elle, comme elle l'aurait été si elle avait dû affirmer qu'un citron était jaune. Jack comprit que ce qui la perturbait résidait dans l'idée que Will avait quelque chose à voir avec toutes ces personnes tuées. Peut-être qu'elle regrettait de lui avoir accordé le droit d'inclure Will sur ses enquêtes. Si elle lui avait dit _non_ alors Will n'aurait jamais été mis en contact avec Hannibal Lecter. Il serait resté un simple Professeur en Criminologie à l'Académie.

\- Je ne peux rien faire sans preuve, Alana, dit-il, désolé.

Elle se retourna vers lui aussi vivement qu'un cobra et le fusilla du regard. Elle le pointa d'un doigt inquisiteur mais Jack ne bougea pas, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Il accepterait tous les reproches qu'elle lui ferait, il les avait mérités.

\- Tout cela, c'est de votre faute Jack ! Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas le laisser trop s'impliquer ! Vous aviez dit que vous le protègeriez ! explosa-t-elle.

\- Je sais. J'en ai conscience.

\- Parfait, cracha Alana avec mépris. Maintenant réparez vos erreurs et arrêtez-les !

Jack se pencha en avant, posa ses coudes sur son bureau et croisa ses doigts sous son menton. Comme il lui avait déjà dit, il n'avait aucune preuve qui lui permettrait d'arrêter Hannibal ou Will. Mais peut-être…

\- J'ai une idée, dit-il en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Alana souffla longuement, comme si sa colère pouvait totalement disparaître avec son expiration, et revint vers les chaises en face de lui pour s'y installer. Elle croisa élégamment ses jambes, sa robe remontant sur sa cuisse pâle.

\- J'espère que c'en est une _bonne_.

Jack soupira intérieurement. Lui aussi, il l'espérait.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Angleterre, 21h_

Colin Crivey avait toujours aimé Harry. Au moment même où il avait entendu parler de lui dans les livres qu'il avait feuilletés à Fleury et Bott lors de son premier voyage sur le Chemin de Traverse, il était tombé en extase devant ce bébé qui avait anéanti Celui-Dont-On-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il s'était documenté, il avait cherché de quoi nourrir cette obsession qui grandissait en lui.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois à Poudlard, il avait su qu'il embrasserait le chemin qu'il foulerait à jamais pour qu'Harry le voie enfin. Il n'avait été qu'un gosse recherchant son attention, le photographiant sans cesse et lui demandant des autographes à tout va. Harry s'était, au début, plié de bonnes grâces à ses demandes même si son obsession avait semblé le gêner. Puis la guerre était arrivée et avait tout chamboulé.

Colin avait vu ses amis mourir. Son frère et ses parents aussi. Son monde s'était écroulé sous les sorts verts que lançaient les Mangemorts. Son monde avait volé en éclats au rythme des cris de douleur et de peur des sorciers qui tombaient comme des mouches. Colin avait cru devenir fou, avoir tout perdu, jusqu'à ce qu'il _le_ voie. Ce garçon, qu'il avait toujours admiré de loin, était devenu un homme dans le sang et la mort.

Colin frissonna. Il pouvait encore se rappeler la vision qu'Harry lui offrait quand il avait traversé le champ de bataille comme si aucun Mangemort ne pouvait le tuer. Sa cape noire battait derrière lui et s'enroulait autour de ses chevilles. Sa chemise en lambeaux pendait sur son torse zébré de blessure. Sa magie tourbillonnait autour de lui, attirant tous les regards – souvent incrédules – sur lui. Colin se souvint que ses yeux vert émeraude avaient brillé sous l'intensité du moment et il avait hurlé, pour que tous puissent l'entendre, un tonitruant « Voldemort est mort ! »

Mais ça n'avait pas signé la fin de la guerre pour autant. Après un moment rempli de stupeur, la plupart des Mangemorts avait continué de se battre avec la rage du désespoir. Certains avaient fui mais la bataille s'étendait sur des hectares et ceux près de la Forêt Interdite n'étaient pas au courant de la fin de Voldemort. Les membres de l'Ordre toujours vivants avaient tenté d'appréhender un maximum d'ennemis, sans succès. A la fin des combats, des heures après, Harry avait titubé jusqu'à la Grande Salle – comme si toute l'adrénaline qui le maintenait debout s'était subitement évanouie, le laissant sans forces et blessé. Colin l'avait suivi de loin, avait vu Ron le prendre dans ses bras alors que le prix de la guerre s'étalait devant eux comme une dure réalité.

Colin avait vu quelque chose se briser dans le regard de son héros et il avait voulu se précipiter vers lui quand Harry s'était écroulé, vaincu par la souffrance tant physique que morale qu'il ressentait, mais quelque chose l'avait retenu en arrière. Il était resté dans l'ombre, pleurant lui-même sa famille et ses amis morts au combat. Des mains lui avaient pressées gentiment les épaules mais il était resté seul, les yeux pleins de larmes continuant d'observer attentivement Harry qui pleurait, lui aussi, sa main crispée dans celle de Ron qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

Puis tout s'était enchaîné…

\- Colin ? l'appela gentiment Minerva McGonagall derrière le bureau qui avait servi au grand Albus Dumbledore et à l'espion Severus Snape.

\- Pardon madame, dit-il doucement. Des mauvais souvenirs.

La vieille directrice lui sourit. Elle pensait sans doute savoir de quoi il parlait. Après tout, elle avait été là pendant la Grande Bataille Finale et elle avait été témoin silencieux de l'ascension d'Harry Potter au pouvoir. Elle avait vu ce petit garçon qui avait été sous les couleurs de sa maison devenir un tyran qui ne prônait qu'un monde de paix, elle avait vu ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses enfants tuer des dizaines de centaines de personnes sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi les tueries continuaient alors que Voldemort avait enfin trépassé.

Elle pensait sans nul doute que Colin se questionnait sur les raisons qui avaient poussé ses anciens camarades de Gryffondor à si _mal tourner_. Elle ne savait pas qu'il connaissait toutes les raisons qui les avaient fait prendre un autre chemin que celui que Dumbledore traçait pour eux. Colin connaissait tous des dessins d'Harry Potter et plus encore.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, mon enfant ? demanda-t-elle patiemment.

Minerva avait gardé cette voix calme et douce quand elle lui parlait. Peut-être parce qu'elle le considérait comme son fils depuis qu'il était venu la retrouver en pleurant toutes les fausses larmes que son corps pouvaient lui donner pour la supplier de le protéger contre le méchant Harry Potter qui voulait lui faire du mal. Après tout, il ne lui restait plus personne. Sa mère, son père et son frère étaient décédés. McGonagall ressemblerait le plus à une famille si Colin n'avait pas déjà Harry qui veillait sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger si tard, madame.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui sourit-elle avec un geste las de la main.

\- Je voulais… Je voulais juste vous…

Il s'interrompit, laissant son rôle de jeune homme effrayé par la vie faire vibrer sa voix pour qu'elle craquelle. Il plaqua ses mains entre ses genoux comme s'il cherchait à les retenir de trembler et il prit plusieurs petites inspirations.

\- Vous pouvez parler sans crainte, mon enfant. Dîtes-moi tout.

\- Je me sens… mal avec mes collègues, madame. C'est comme si l'un d'eux était malsain, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux innocents et naïfs vers elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle réponde à sa question rhétorique. Derrière son grand bureau, la directrice de Poudlard soupira comme si toute la misère du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Elle regarda brièvement le portrait où Dumbledore dormait tranquillement et se racla la gorge.

\- Je vois parfaitement, mon petit. Je ne voulais le dire à personne mais j'ai confiance en vous. Je pense… qu'Harry Potter a placé un espion dans nos murs, chuchota-t-elle.

Colin sursauta et se rapprocha d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas toujours évident de savoir comment réagir avec Minerva. Il avait toujours peur d'en faire trop ou pas assez, ce qui entraînerait des doutes à son sujet.

\- Vous voulez dire… ici, avec nous ? Vous pensez à un enseignant ?

\- Malheureusement oui. Peut-être a-t-il quelques élèves sous sa coupe mais nous pouvons espérer qu'en leur montrant la bonne voie, ils reviendront vers la Lumière. Mais nous devons découvrir qui est l'enseignant qui nous a trahis.

\- Comment… ?

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, mon garçon. Il y a quelqu'un de malsain parmi nous.

Colin fit semblant d'être effrayé et il commença à trembler.

\- Vous… voulez-vous que je tente de découvrir son identité ?

Minerva l'observa à travers ses cils grisâtres et hocha la tête une seule et unique fois, sèchement. Colin acquiesça d'un signe frénétique et se leva, essuyant ses mains moites sur son pantalon.

\- Je viendrais vous faire mon rapport, m'dame !

Après un sourire de la part de la vieille femme, Colin tourna les talons et sortit du bureau. Dans le couloir sombre, il ne put retenir un lent sourire de se dessiner sur son visage. Il enfouit sa main droite dans la poche de son pantalon et ressortit un parchemin qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il le déplia, surveillant du coin de l'œil qu'il était toujours seul et lut la douce écriture qui s'étalait sur la surface rêche.

 _« Zacharias devient encombrant. Dénonce-le. »_

Dans le froid couloir, Colin frissonna. Même à des dizaines de kilomètres, Harry le protégeait. Si cet homme avait une once de méchanceté en lui, Colin était prêt à être brûlé vif. C'était juste un homme brisé par la vie qui tentait de son mieux de protéger les gens qu'il aimait et cherchait à donner aux jeunes enfants un monde différent du leur.

Même si Harry faisait des erreurs, c'était humain ! Personne ne pouvait se targuer de n'avoir jamais fait d'erreur dans sa vie. Celles d'Harry étaient simplement prises en grippe parce qu'il était le Maître de l'Angleterre et que tous ses vautours se jetaient sur la moindre de ses faiblesses pour essayer de le faire choir de son trône.

Mais personne n'y arriverait. Harry Potter était trop puissant, trop intelligent pour chuter comme Voldemort, Grindelwald ou Dumbledore l'avaient fait avant lui. Il resterait le grand maître du Royaume-Unis jusqu'à sa retraite puis Teddy prendrait sa place et Colin le servirait avec la même loyauté parce que Teddy serait aussi bon que son père l'était pour le monde sorcier.

Colin fourra le petit morceau de parchemin dans sa poche en se promettant de le brûler dès qu'il arriverait à ses appartements et repartit tranquillement vers la tour Gryffondor, son sifflotement résonnant dans les couloirs froids de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

.

* * *

.

( 1 ) : Fredricka « Freddie » Lounds : c'est un personnage qui apparaît dans la série Hannibal. Elle est journaliste, blogueuse tabloïd qui travaille pour un site Web appelé le . Elle a un sérieux problème avec l'éthique et la déontologie et pour elle, ce n'est pas grave d'utiliser une histoire de meurtre pour se faire de la pub. Elle pense que si Will est si empathique et qu'il comprend aussi bien les psychopathes, c'est uniquement parce qu'il en est un lui-même.

.

* * *

.

Alors ? Je serais contente de lire vos avis sur tout ce qu'on apprend dans ce chapitre. On connait l'identité de l'Hirondelle, surpris ? Et pour Teddy, surprenant, non ? Oh et surtout, ce n'était pas un piège de la part du FBI, Harris est vraiment vivant – dans le coma, certes, mais vivant ! Alors, oui, on ne voit pas Hannibal, Will et Harry ensemble mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain chapitre, on les reverra ! Et surtout, leur moment privé et chaud *sexeeeee* arrive très, très bientôt !

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience, merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, merci à ceux qui me lisent régulièrement.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude, soit le **28/03** !

Bonne journée les gens :)

 _PS : FF fait encore des siennes... Et il me semble que je ne peux pas voir certaine de vos reviews... Je suis désolée pour ces personnes auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre et auxquelles je n'ai pas pu avoir connaissance de leur commentaire... Une nouvelle fois, merci à tous ! :)_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancer ! Merci :)**

 **RAR :**

 _ **Artemis**_ _:_ Si, si, ils sont tous fanatiques, tu as raison ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! T'inquiètes, je ne m'embrouillerai pas puisque la fiction est déjà écrite, que j'ai fait attention et qu'honnêtement, il n'y a pas beaucoup, beaucoup de changement ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)

 _ **Magnolita**_ _:_ Légèrement en retard mais ce n'est pas bien grave, puisque le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant demain ! Et puis, il faut bien travailler, je comprends :) Ouaip, un chapitre un peu de transition, il y en aura quelques autres même si j'ai essayé de les restreindre pour ne pas qu'on s'ennuie mais même dans les chapitres transitoires, j'ai tenté de mettre des détails, des renseignements qu'on avait pas avant, comme tu l'as si bien remarqué ! Hmmm… Nan, il n'y aura pas d'héritier du côté d'Hannibal, autre qu'Abigail, évidemment :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci pour ta review et à bientôt ! Bonne lecture :)

 _ **.**_

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 8

 _Baltimore, 22h30_

Harry venait à peine de poser un pied sur le sol Américain qu'un bâillement lui décrocha presque la mâchoire. La fatigue embruma son regard pendant un moment avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux très fort pour rétablir sa vision. C'était ce qui arrivait quand il ne dormait pas pendant deux nuits d'affilées.

Tâtonnant la bourse qu'il portait à sa ceinture, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant la petite fiole qui tinta contre quatre Gallions. Il l'attrapa prestement, fit sauter le bouchon de liège de son pouce et l'avala d'une seule et unique gorgée. La potion âcre lui brûla la gorge mais elle s'intégra immédiatement à son organisme et Harry sentit une bouffée d'adrénaline parcourir son corps. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Abandonnant le cadavre en verre sur le trottoir, Harry marcha vers la bâtisse en face de lui, tout sommeil oublié. Il devrait penser à remercier Neville la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait pour l'invention de cette potion de vitalité. Sans elle, son corps n'aurait pas supporté toutes les nuits qu'il avait dues sacrifier pour créer le monde qui était le sien.

Il avait beau clamer au monde entier qu'il était un Dieu – et il l'était vraiment – son corps mortel avait besoin de repos et Harry avouait facilement ne pas lui rendre toute la justice qui lui était due. Heureusement pour lui, de temps en temps, il pouvait s'octroyer une nuit plus que complète de plus de quatorze heures qui lui permettait de remonter toutes ses batteries et de garder une peau de rêve – sans cernes, sans impuretés, sans taches de sommeil. Il avait besoin de le faire une fois par mois pour pouvoir être opérationnel. Grâce à ça et aux potions de Neville, Harry n'était pas obligé de dormir toutes les nuits – il pouvait ainsi utiliser toutes ces heures perdues pour gérer sa création et vaquer à ses occupations.

Harry gravit prestement les marches en pierre, s'arrêta devant la porte close et tira sur sa chemise grise. Il n'était pas à l'aise dedans, préférant de loin la sensation du vent sur sa peau nue. Il se sentait entravé et gêné. Pourtant, Ron s'obstinait à lui faire porter une chemise pour les « convenances ». Harry commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre des « convenances ». N'était-il pas le Maître de tous ? _Pas chez les Moldus. Chez eux, tu restes un homme parmi les hommes,_ lui avait dit Ron avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Eh bien peut-être qu'il devrait changer cela. Peut-être qu'il était temps de conquérir le monde Moldu. Harry eut une moue. Voldemort avait voulu asservir les Moldus et il était mort. Le monde non-sorcier ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement, ce ne serait qu'un coût d'hommes supplémentaires pour faire régir ses règles et un travail titanesque pour que tout soit comme dans ses rêves – comme dans _leurs rêves._ Cependant, c'était une idée qui méritait d'être méditée – il tâcherait d'y penser quand les rebelles ne seraient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Après avoir pris une brève inspiration, Harry frappa deux coups secs contre le battant. Il attendit pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, comme un con sur la chaussée, que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Quand sa patience fut épuisée, Harry ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie survoler la bâtisse à la recherche d'âme vivante.

Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand il comprit que personne ne s'y trouvait. Parfait. Harry se retint de lever les bras vers le ciel d'exaspération, préférant les croiser sur sa poitrine, une grimace pensive sur le visage. Si Lecter et Graham n'étaient pas ici, où étaient-ils ? Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir de l'autre adresse que Dean lui avait donnée – après ses fructueuses recherches sur le docteur. _Cross Street, Baltimore, Maryland._ Harry était cependant incapable de se rappeler le numéro de rue – il n'était même pas sûr que Dean lui en ait donné un. Allait-il être obligé de fouiller chaque putain de maison de cette putain de rue ?

Soupirant de dépit, Harry laissa sa magie envelopper son corps et transplana dans un « pop » qui se fondit dans la bourrasque de vent glacial qui pétrifiait Baltimore.

.

Harry atterrit souplement dans la rue et regarda autour de lui pour être certain que personne ne l'avait vu apparaître comme par magie. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'un témoin qui irait courir chez les flics moldus pour avoir vu un homme – _beau comme un Dieu_ – apparaître de nulle part. Et puis, ça ferait tâche de tuer quelqu'un dans la rue du docteur Lecter et de Graham. Quoique… Ça pourrait être un bon test pour savoir comment ils se débrouilleraient avec la police et le FBI. Ça pourrait même être drôle, pensa-t-il avant de frissonner doucement au souvenir de Ron.

Il pouvait encore entendre son ami lui dire que ça ne se faisait pas, que les gens « normaux » ne faisaient pas ça. Harry soupira. Alors il plaignait les gens normaux parce que leurs vies devaient être mornes et ennuyeuses.

Harry observa les alentours, désireux de trouver le cabinet psychiatrique d'Hannibal Lecter au plus vite. Mais il n'y avait aucun indice qui démontrait que telle ou telle bâtisse abritait le bureau professionnel du Docteur Lecter. De plus, pensa-t-il en se tournant vers la gauche, la rue paraissait immense et il avait la flemme de la remonter dans le froid. Peut-être qu'il devrait rentrer.

Debout comme il l'était dans Baltimore à onze heures du soir, grelottant intérieurement de froid, Harry avait la désagréable impression d'être un mec stupide qui tentait d'attirer l'attention de personnes qui auraient dû se prosterner à ses pieds. Et il détestait cette impression. S'il ne trouvait pas ces deux Moldus dans les deux minutes, il reviendrait chez lui, retrouverait son lit, implorerait Ron pour qui vienne réchauffer ses draps et dormirait jusqu'à onze heures le lendemain. Il n'avait pas besoin de Lecter ou de Graham dans sa vie. Il pourrait les oublier – ou les tuer. Harry eut une petite moue. La deuxième option avait quelque chose d'attrayant. Imaginer leur sang recouvrir sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tiraillée faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Ils ne feraient alors plus qu'un.

Cependant, ils étaient relativement trop intéressants pour les perdre bêtement. Outre Ron, il avait rencontré que trop peu de personnes qui avaient titillé sa curiosité comme ces deux Moldus le faisaient – ils étaient l'étoile dans son monde morne, la brise légère à travers son pouvoir édifiant. Ils n'avaient pas peur de lui comme la plupart des gens, ils l'ignoraient même… et ça l'énervait prodigieusement. Ne ressentaient-ils pas qu'il était un prédateur ? Que leurs vies se trouvaient entre ses doigts ? Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient aucun instinct de survie.

Harry ricana en reculant d'un pas pour que son corps soit dans l'ombre. D'après les articles des journaux moldus que Dean lui avait ramenés, Hannibal Lecter devait être l'homme qui avait le plus d'instinct de survie au monde pour avoir survécu – et surtout pour avoir évité la prison – pendant toutes ces années. Ce que Hannibal et Will faisaient au quotidien ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un joli petit doigt d'honneur en direction du FBI. Ils se foutaient royalement de la gueule de la société. Et Harry aimait vraiment ça.

Frissonnant face au vent qui se levait sur Baltimore, Harry revint au présent et, se renfrognant, enfouit rageusement ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Ça ne l'avançait guère. Où était ce foutu bureau psychiatrique ? Il devrait y avoir une plaque… ou quelque chose qui disait aux gens qui passaient dans la rue : « si vous entrez ici, vous pourrez déverser toute la bile qui noircie votre âme ».

Harry fronça les sourcils, ses yeux analysant tous les petits détails, cherchant à trouver où se trouvait cet antre du diable. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien, pas même une once de vie qui permettrait à sa magie de vérifier s'il se trouvait au bon endroit. Will et Hannibal n'étaient ni chez Lecter, ni au cabinet. Alors que faisaient-ils ? Harry aurait dû s'en foutre, tourner les talons, revenir chez lui et aller torturer un prisonnier qui moisissait dans ses cachots depuis trop longtemps. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il avait envie de les trouver, de les voir, de les _observer_ , de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Peut-être qu'il aurait la chance de les voir _chasser_. Peut-être que finalement, la réalité serait beaucoup moins bandante que les phantasmes – peut-être qu' _après_ , il les trouverait tellement peu intéressants qu'il pourrait simplement les tuer sans culpabilité.

Évitant une auréole lumineuse vomit sur l'asphalte par un vieux réverbère, Harry poussa un soupir de dépit. Visiblement, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il verrait ses moldus en pleine action – au sens mortel du terme. Relativement dégoûté d'avoir perdu son temps, lui qui avait un emploi du temps si chargé, Harry s'apprêtait à transplaner quand un taxi arriva dans la rue, ses phares éclairant la chaussée devant lui.

Le sorcier recula dans une ruelle, telle une créature des ténèbres se cachant parmi les ombres. Il se demanda vaguement si seuls ses yeux verts ressortaient du noir omniprésent qui l'entourait comme une douce cape. Si ces Moldus le remarquaient, il serait obligé d'utiliser la magie sur eux et il n'avait aucune envie que les sorciers Américains sachent qu'il venait sur leur territoire. Les frontières deviendraient plus surveillées pour éviter qu'il ne vienne pervertir leur précieux pays. Harry eut un bruit dédaigneux en observant le taxi ralentir devant la bâtisse en face d'où il se cachait.

Crétins. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'Harry ne cherchait pas à pervertir quoi que ce soit mais plutôt à stériliser le monde. Il voulait que la société dans laquelle ils vivaient soit aussi pure et innocente qu'au moment de sa création. La violence, le mensonge, la trahison : rien de tout cela n'existait aux premiers jours de la Terre. Ce n'était pas ancré dans la génétique humaine, ce n'était pas _inné_. Harry voulait simplement éliminer toute forme de _perversions_ – seules devaient triompher l'innocence, la paix et la justice.

Des portières claquèrent et le Mage Noir reporta son attention sur les passagers qui descendaient du taxi. Il cligna des paupières, surpris, quand il vit Hannibal Lecter, habillé d'un costume gris perle. Il dégageait une telle prestance qu'Harry frissonna. C'était un tueur en série, meurtrier de sang-froid, un cannibale et pourtant en le voyant, on avait l'impression d'être devant un homme respectable. Comme un loup déguisé en agneaux.

Ses yeux glissèrent du psychiatre pour observer Will qui sortait de la voiture. L'homme portait aussi un costume qui saillait élégamment son corps fin. Il était beau et majestueux à sa manière, différent du docteur Lecter, mais étrangement complémentaire. A côté du psychiatre, Will brillait et tous les deux auraient éclipsé n'importe qui en un clin d'œil.

Harry voulut sortir de l'ombre pour se faire voir, lui qui n'aimait pas être ignoré, mais il se figea quand une femme sortit à son tour du taxi. Les poings serrés, le sorcier la regarda s'accrocher au bras de Will et coller son corps outrageusement moulé dans une robe rouge sang. Un Avada Kedavra sur le bout des lèvres, il calma sa magie, désireux de savoir ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour cette jeune femme _innocente._ Après tout n'avait-il pas voulu être le témoin de leur travail en duo ? Enfin il allait pouvoir comparer la réalité au phantasme.

Caché derrière le mur moite d'une bâtisse, il les regarda monter les marches, tous les trois. Il fixa le dos tendu de Will comme si son regard pouvait lui transpercer le corps. Comment serait-il pendant un meurtre ? Hargneux ? Nerveux ? Passif ? Rusé ? Harry l'imaginait, tel un bon Serpentard, assez rusé et fortement en rythme avec Hannibal, réglé comme une partition de musique.

Will se figea au milieu de son ascension et se retourna, ses yeux scrutant attentivement la rue sombre qui l'entourait. Harry eut l'impression que le moldu pouvait le voir, pouvait lire dans son âme. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment – si long instant qu'Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort et plus vite dans sa poitrine et ses paumes devenir moites.

Et pourtant, l'instant passa aussi rapidement qu'une étoile filante dans un ciel d'été. Et finalement, Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Ça semblait tellement incongru, tellement… éphémère.

Rapidement, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de la poche arrière de son pantalon et se recouvrit des pieds à la tête. En silence, il traversa la rue en courant et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée qu'Hannibal tenait élégamment pour laisser passer Will et la jeune femme. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, son pas aussi léger que du vent et ses chaussures semblèrent flotter à quelques centimètres du sol.

Il se glissa dans l'interstice avant qu'Hannibal ne referme totalement la porte derrière Will. Il se plaqua contre un mur pour laisser passer les trois moldus qui s'avancèrent à grand pas vers le cabinet de Lecter. Ils passèrent par la salle d'attente, vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit et Harry bloqua la porte à l'aide de son pied quand le psychiatre repoussa le battant d'un geste aléatoire.

Par les caleçons sales de Voldemort, il allait sûrement passer la plus intéressante soirée de ces cinq derniers mois.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Will frissonna de dégoût quand la main inconnue se posa sur sa cuisse, juste au-dessus de son genou. Il bougea légèrement, désireux que ses doigts fins glissent sur son pantalon. Malheureusement, la propriétaire se contenta de se tourner vers lui, un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres. Will se détourna, observant à travers la fenêtre derrière laquelle le paysage de la ville défilait inlassablement jusqu'à _Cross Street_.

L'air dans le taxi était lourd et le silence, à couper au couteau. Ces doigts qui pressaient doucement sa cuisse n'arrangeaient rien. Will se repoussa contre la porte du taxi, refusant de croiser le regard d'Hannibal, de l'autre côté de la banquette. Pas qu'il avait peur de son amant, il n'était simplement pas sûr de pouvoir garder son sang-froid si jamais leur yeux se croisaient. Il plaqua sa main contre sa joue tant ses doigts désiraient s'insinuer dans son dos, là où se trouvait le couteau qu'il avait glissé dans la ceinture de son smoking en début de soirée.

Le voyage parut interminable et pourtant, l'horloge sur le tableau de bord n'avait avancé que de cinq petites minutes. Sans perdre de temps, Will ouvrit la porte dès que le taxi se gara devant le cabinet d'Hannibal. Gentleman – et son souffle devenant plus court alors que l'adrénaline commençait à monter dans son corps à la perspective du meurtre qui allait suivre – Will garda galamment la portière ouverte pour que la femme – Kristen ? Kritty ? Krissy ? – puisse s'extraire de la voiture avec une grâce éblouissante.

Elle lui sourit doucement en rejetant ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille et tira sur sa robe de cocktail rouge qui moulait à la perfection ses formes à faire pâlir d'envie les plus belles stars Hollywoodiennes. C'était presque dommage que ce soit tombé sur elle, pensa Will un instant. Puis il grimaçant intérieurement en remarquant les yeux bleus azurs se remplir de luxure alors qu'elle le détaillait des pieds à la tête.

Discrètement, Will passa sa main droite sous sa veste et le contact avec le manche de son couteau le calma suffisamment pour s'avancer jusqu'à la jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui présenta son bras qu'elle s'empressa d'attraper et ils attendirent en silence – Kristen se colla à son corps, presque en chaleur – qu'Hannibal paye le chauffeur.

\- C'est une belle nuit, chuchota Kristen, en levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

 _Une belle nuit pour mourir sans doute_ , pensa Will en souriant légèrement, ses doigts venant recouvrir ceux plus délicats de leur invitée.

\- Vous n'avez pas froid ? demanda-t-il, faussement prévenant. La brise n'est pas chaude.

Kristen haussa ses épaules nues comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais Will pouvait voir que sa peau était recouverte de chair de poule.

\- L'hiver est à notre porte. Je trouve que la nuit est plutôt douce pour un mois de novembre.

\- Vous avez raison, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mourir de froid, intervint Hannibal qui venait de terminer avec le chauffeur de taxi.

Le psychiatre enleva prestement sa veste et la déposa galamment sur les épaules frêles de la jeune femme qui, aux anges, lui offrit un sourire sensuel et reconnaissant. Will releva les yeux vers son amant et hocha discrètement la tête à la question muette qu'il lisait dans ses iris bruns. Il tapota doucement la main de Kristen, toujours accrochée à son bras et lui sourit.

\- Et si nous entrions ?

\- Avec plaisir, accepta-t-elle, ses joues pâles se teintant d'un rose délicat.

Hannibal les dépassa et monta les petites marches qui menaient au porche de son cabinet. Alors qu'il sortait ses clés, Will, accompagné de Kristen, monta à son tour les marches mais il se figea à mi-chemin, un frisson remontant le long de sa colonne vertébral. Sans prêter attention à sa compagne qui fronçait ses sourcils délicatement dessinés, il observa les alentours cherchant un témoin qu'ils devraient aussi éliminer.

Mais il n'y avait personne. La longue rue était déserte, comme si le vent froid avait poussé tous les rats à rejoindre leur chez-eux pour se réchauffer. Les réverbères éclairaient l'asphalte par intermittence mais rien ne semblait inhabituel. Alors pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression d'être observé ? C'était comme si tout son corps le prévenait qu'un prédateur se trouvait non loin de lui et qu'il devait courir – courir pour échapper à la mort qui l'attendait, quelque part, dans l'ombre.

\- Will ? appela Hannibal.

A contrecœur, il cessa de fouiller l'obscurité du regard et se tourna vers son amant qui l'interrogeait, une nouvelle fois, silencieusement. Will secoua la tête, pressa la main de Kristen – dont l'enthousiasme semblait s'être légèrement atténué – et reprit son chemin jusqu'à la porte du cabinet. La sensation d'être observé de loin ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce que le battant claque derrière eux.

Dans le hall d'entrée, il crut percevoir une présence près de lui mais cela s'évanouit rapidement. Et il n'eut pas le loisir de s'appesantir sur la question que Kristen avançait au bout du couloir, son bras tenant toujours le sien. Will la guida vers le cabinet du psychiatre, passant à travers la salle d'attente vide et laissa Hannibal refermer négligemment la porte derrière eux.

Will abandonna leur invité au milieu de la pièce et s'approcha de la cheminée contre laquelle il s'appuya nonchalamment. C'était ici qu'il se sentait à l'aise, ça lui rappelait certaines de ses séances avec Hannibal – celles qui se passaient avant leur mise en couple et qui ne se terminaient pas par un corps à corps en sueur rythmé par le plaisir.

Il tournait le dos à la pièce, ses yeux fixés sur les flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre – bien que petites et presque étouffées. Il entendit derrière lui, Hannibal proposer à Kristen un verre de vin qu'elle accepta d'un « oui » sensuel.

La porte se rouvrit en grinçant et Will se retourna pour la regarder, surpris. Depuis quand les portes s'ouvraient-elles toutes seules ? Il échangea un regard avec Hannibal, lui aussi visiblement perplexe. Il haussa les épaules et, inquiet, s'avança vers l'entrée de la pièce, ses doigts effleurant le couteau dans le creux de son dos.

\- Il doit y avoir des courants d'air, lança Kristen en se pelotant plus étroitement dans la veste d'Hannibal. J'aime beaucoup votre bureau, ajouta-t-elle en détaillant la pièce autour d'elle. Ce doit être agréable de travailler ici.

\- Assez, offrit le psychiatre en offrant un verre de rosé.

Kristen le prit dans sa fine main et le remercia avant d'y tremper le bout des lèvres. Will, après avoir refermé la porte – sans rien voir de suspect – revint vers eux et passa derrière Hannibal pour caresser ses épaules musclées. La jeune femme suivit le mouvement tendre des yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle continuait de boire l'alcool.

\- J'ai été agréablement surprise de vous trouver. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut participer à… ce genre de fête, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Will vit les yeux d'Hannibal se faire méprisants un instant avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur aspect inexpressif. Il l'apaisa d'une caresse dans le dos et marcha vers le bureau de son amant pour se servir un verre de vin pour lui-même. Il but une gorgée et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, observant Hannibal, attendant un geste – un indice qui lui dirait que c'était _maintenant_.

\- Je n'ai… je n'ai jamais fait de plan à trois, avoua Kristen les joues rougies d'embarras.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Je vous le jure.

Hannibal fit un geste du menton et Will posa son verre à pied sur le bureau avant de contourner la jeune femme pour se trouver dans son dos. Il attrapa à pleine main son couteau, le manche parfaitement adapté à sa paume. D'un geste silencieux, il le sortit de son pantalon pendant qu'il s'avançait à pas de loup dans le dos de Kristen qui, inconsciente du danger, continuait d'exposer ses peurs et ses doutes au psychiatre qui semblait l'écouter attentivement – même s'il gardait un œil sur les mouvements de Will.

Tentant de contrôler sa respiration qui venait de s'accélérer sous la montée soudaine d'adrénaline, Will raffermit sa prise autour du couteau, faisant de son mieux pour tenter de faire fi de son impression omniprésente d'être observé. Pourtant il n'y avait dans la salle qu'Hannibal, Kristen et lui. Et d'ici, personne ne pouvait les voir, à moins d'être directement dans la pièce avec eux.

Kristen fit un pas en avant, sa main gauche tenant négligemment son verre entre deux de ses doigts. Elle posa doucement sa main droite sur la poitrine d'Hannibal qui, sans bouger, la regarda faire, terriblement confiant. Prenant confiance, la jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ses talons flottant à trois centimètres du sol. Elle s'appuya plus franchement contre le corps musclé du psychiatre et chercha ses lèvres. Pendant le baiser, Hannibal ne ferma pas les yeux, préférant les ancrer dans ceux de Will qui s'avança à grand pas vers leur victime.

Arrivé près d'elle, Will posa tendrement sa main libre sur les épaules de la femme qui, sans cesser le baiser avec le psychiatre, fit glisser sa main de l'épaule de ce dernier pour la faufiler jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Will, qu'elle massa à travers le vêtement. Sans parvenir à devenir excité face aux caresses de Kristen, il préféra enfouir son nez dans le creux de son épaule, ses lèvres effleurant la peau pâle aussi doucement qu'une brise d'été.

Sous le désir, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, un gémissement de frustration passant la barrière de ses lèvres maquillées alors qu'elle continuait de masser le sexe de Will, sans succès. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque mais Hannibal la coupa :

\- Sois précis, dit-il d'une voix envoûtante.

L'empathe releva brièvement la tête de la jonction entre le cou gracile de Kristen et son épaule fine, il adressa un sourire en coin à son amant. _Comme toujours_ , eut-il envie de lui répondre mais la femme le prit de court.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- De votre mort, répondit simplement Hannibal comme s'il ne parlait que de la pluie ou du beau temps.

Kristen se figea, réaction logique d'une personne normale qui venait d'apprendre que sa mort était imminente. Était-ce une blague ? devait-elle se demander en scrutant attentivement Hannibal qui la maintint d'une poigne de fer sur ses épaules. Will en profita pour poser sa lame sur le ventre plat et d'un mouvement précis qui aurait pu faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel chirurgien du monde, l'éventra.

Les yeux de Kristen s'ouvrirent de terreur et elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais Hannibal plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

\- Ne vous débattez pas, Kristine, tout sera bientôt terminé.

Kristine donc, pas Kristen. Will se secoua, lâcha son couteau et la maintint debout, regardant avec fascination le sang s'écouler de son corps. Elle se débattit pendant un instant et les deux tueurs gardèrent le silence, respectant ce moment si particulier où la vie s'éteignait pour laisser place à un autre voyage, beaucoup plus long. Lorsque les yeux de la femme devinrent vitreux, Hannibal relâcha sa pression sur sa bouche et laissa Will l'allonger sur le sol.

\- Les vêtements de rechange sont biens dans la voiture ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je…

\- C'était magnifique ! s'exclama une voix masculine.

Les deux amants se retournèrent en direction de la voix mais, ne voyant rien, froncèrent les sourcils dans un mouvement synchrone. Pourtant, cette voix, ils commençaient à bien la connaître et Will soupira de dépit.

\- Attendez, laissez-moi deviner. Les sorciers peuvent devenir invisibles ?

Un petit rire lui répondit et Will, bien que blasé, ne put qu'être admiratif. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Le monde magique semblait être sans limites. Et encore ils ne connaissaient presque rien. Will aurait aimé savoir ce que cela faisait d'être un sorcier. De voyager d'un claquement de doigt, de soigner avec des potions, d'utiliser la magie au quotidien. Qu'est-ce qu'on ressentait ? Est-ce qu'on se sentait puissant ? Vivant ? Était-ce comme lorsqu'ils tuaient : grisant, excitant et vivifiant ?

\- Non, monsieur Graham. Nous pouvons faire beaucoup de choses mais pas devenir invisible. Sauf certains privilégiés, tel que moi.

Il y avait une pointe d'arrogance et une touche de fierté dans la voix du sorcier qui fit ricaner Will. La tête de Potter apparut soudainement, flottant dans les airs. Un sourire canaille sur les lèvres, ses yeux verts ne cessaient de revenir sur le corps encore chaud de Kristine qui se vidait de son sang sur le plancher. Will grimaça. Seigneur, le plancher. Ils allaient devoir frotter pendant des heures pour que tout parte.

\- En réalité, reprit Potter en faisant glisser une sorte de cape invisible de telle sorte que son corps réapparut progressivement. Je suis le _seul_ à pouvoir me dissimuler à vos yeux de mortels.

\- Laissez-moi deviner… Parce que vous êtes un Dieu ?

\- Comment vous l'avez deviné ?

Il y avait une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix de Will et pourtant Potter n'y fit pas attention. Il laissa ses yeux balayer la pièce, visiblement impressionné par le cabinet sophistiqué du Dr Lecter, en faisant fi du corps maintenant sans vie de la demoiselle. Will secoua brièvement la tête. Ce type était un grand malade.

\- Vous allez avoir du mal à nettoyer tout ce sang. Si vous voulez mon avis, ça fait tâche dans ce décor parfaitement normal. Et le jeu de mot, c'est cadeau ! lança-t-il désinvolte, un ricanement dans la voix.

Potter leur tourna le dos, marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque et caressa du bout des doigts la tranche dorée d'un des livres qu'Hannibal avait amassés pendant ses années en tant que psychiatre. Hannibal en profita pour s'agenouiller à côté du cadavre, ouvrir plus franchement la plaie sur son ventre et fouiller à l'intérieur de son corps encore chaud pour trouver le foie. Il le retira minutieusement mais rapidement et le déposa dans un tupperware qu'il glissa dans un tiroir de bureau.

Potter inclina la tête sur le côté, semblant s'intéresser aux nombreux livres qui composaient la bibliothèque du psychiatre qui, ne faisant pas grand cas du sorcier, sortit une couverture d'un autre tiroir. Il en tendit un bout à Will.

\- Nous allons la mettre là-dedans. Ce sera plus facile pour la transporter.

\- La transporter ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers eux, un sourcil relevé.

Will secoua la tête en attrapant la couverture.

\- Nous n'allons pas la laisser ici, ça ferait tâche, non ?

\- J'en conviens, Mr Graham, répondit le sorcier avec une lueur maniaque dans le regard.

Il se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la bibliothèque et les observa déposer la couverture d'un brun usé à côté du corps de la défunte. Lui n'avait pas tous ces problèmes : quand il tuait quelqu'un, des Aspirants venaient nettoyer les dégâts ou, dans le pire des cas, ça pouvait être les elfes de maisons. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de voir l'envers du décor. Tuer quelqu'un était bandant mais s'occuper du corps avait l'air d'un chiant.

Hannibal et Will firent doucement rouler la jeune femme pour finalement l'enrouler dans la couverture. Harry les regarda faire, semblant fasciné par leur mouvement. Ils travaillèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que finalement, les deux hommes soulèvent le cadavre et le posent sur l'épaule forte d'Hannibal qui chancela sous le poids.

\- Voulez-vous que je la fasse léviter ? proposa Harry, gentleman.

\- Je me suis occupé de déplacer des corps tout seul alors que vous étiez encore à l'école, je pense que je peux m'en sortir sans votre aide. D'ailleurs, que faîtes vous ici ? demanda Hannibal en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- J'étais venu pour savoir si vous étiez intéressés pour venir visiter ma bibliothèque.

Will secoua la tête, les yeux fixés sur l'énorme flaque de sang qui prônait au milieu du cabinet de son amant. Comment allaient-ils faire pour la faire totalement disparaître pour le lendemain ? Il y avait des patients qui venaient ici, qui foulaient ce sol. Ils allaient y passer la nuit. Will soupira. Ça allait être une longue nuit consacrée au ménage alors qu'ils auraient pu en découvrir plus sur le monde sorcier.

\- Nous devons exposer cette jeune fille, s'excusa presque Hannibal.

Will savait à quel point son amant désirait arpenter la bibliothèque du sorcier pour apprendre et comprendre tout sur cette société secrète.

\- Je ne suis pas pressé, lança Potter en se détachant de la rangée de livres. Je vous accompagne.

\- Nous n'aurons malheureusement pas le temps de vous suivre, dit Will à son tour. Nous devrons revenir ici pour nous occuper de ça, ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main vers le sang qui s'étendait sur le plancher, semblant le narguer.

\- Je m'occupe de ça, répondit Potter avec un mouvement de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche désagréable. Shurty !

Will échangea un regard avec Hannibal. Shurty ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication pour savoir pourquoi Potter hurlait comme un possédé le nom complètement dingue de « Shurty » – honnêtement qui s'appelait comme ça ? Ça ressemblait plus à un nom de chien ou de chat – Potter était fou. Ou alors c'était encore un truc de sorcier – ce qui était en soit relativement pareil.

Will allait faire signe à Hannibal de partir pour qu'ils aillent exposer Kristine dans le lieu qu'avait choisi Hannibal quand un _pop_ retentit et qu'une créature se métamorphosa devant eux. Will sursauta, fit un pas en arrière, un « wow ! » sortant de ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Nom de Dieu.

Pas plus haute que trois pommes, elle avait de grandes oreilles qui encadraient son énorme tête que son corps frêle semblait peiner à supporter. Son minuscule corps totalement disproportionnel était recouvert d'un costume de majordome qui lui allait étrangement bien. Le nez énorme toucha presque le sol quand la créature s'inclina devant Potter, une main posée sur son corps.

\- Le Maître a appelé Shurty, Shurty est ici pour servir le Maître, dit-elle avec une voix aigüe.

Le son était désagréable pour les oreilles de Will qui grimaça d'inconfort. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hannibal. Son amant, le cadavre toujours sur son épaule, fronçait les sourcils, le nez plissé, clairement dégoûté. Mais Will ne savait pas s'il était dégoûté par l'apparence de la créature – ce qui serait assez peu éthique pour un psychiatre – ou s'il était dégoûté par la dévotion qu'il entendait dans la voix brisée du petit être quand il s'adressait au sorcier.

Potter s'avança d'un pas vers la… chose et mit un genou à tête pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Il lui sourit, presque gentiment, comme un parent l'aurait fait vis-à-vis d'un enfant un peu attardé. Il croisa ses avant-bras sur sa cuisse relevée et inclina la tête. Seigneur ! Ce type ne pouvait qu'être schizophrène pour avoir autant de personnalités.

\- Shurty pourrais-tu nettoyer cette pièce, s'il te plaît ? Ces messieurs sont des amis et il ne faut pas qu'il reste un seul indice qui pourrait les inculper de meurtre. Tu comprends ?

Le petit majordome se tourna vers eux, et Will était certain que s'il avait eu des sourcils, il les aurait haussés dans leur direction, hautain. Hannibal, lui, ne se priva pas de les arquer de surprise et Will put lire dans ses yeux des questions dont il aurait bien aimé connaître la réponse également. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Est-ce que cette… chose était réellement en train de nous juger ? Et puis, merde, en quoi elle pourrait nettoyer plus vite que nous ce cabinet ?_

\- Des Moldus, Maître ?

\- Sois gentil, sermonna gentiment Potter en tapotant l'épaule frêle de l'être du bout des doigts. Le moindre indice doit disparaître. Plus de sang, plus de cheveux, plus d'ADN, plus rien. Nettoie tout, du sol au plafond. Je veux que cette pièce soit totalement stérilisée. Tu peux appeler Fotti et Gobby, si tu le souhaites. Cependant, aucun Aspirant ne doit venir ici, cette nuit, c'est une mission qui vous est réservée.

Shurty s'inclina une nouvelle fois après s'être détourné des deux hommes et un sourire édenté vint titiller sa bouche sans lèvres.

\- Bien Maître. Il sera fait selon les désirs du Maître.

Puis la créature disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant dans le bureau un silence à couper au couteau. Potter se releva, épousseta son genou, tira sur sa chemise comme s'il n'était pas à l'aise dedans et frappa dans ses mains, voulant vraisemblablement les sortir de leur transe. Will se secoua et pointa du doigt l'endroit où la créature avait disparu.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il alors qu'Hannibal hochait simplement la tête pour lui faire savoir qu'il désirait lui aussi une réponse.

Potter haussa les épaules, un sourire canaille aux lèvres. Il était diablement attirant ainsi. Will se rappela comment il était quand il était recouvert du sang de sa famille et il frémit. Là aussi, il avait été attirant. Beau, d'une certaine manière. Intéressant, totalement. Maintenant, il était encore différent. Plus maître de lui, moins ancré dans la folie grisante engendrée par le meurtre. C'était deux Potter tout aussi ensorcelant.

\- Shurty. Un elfe de maison.

\- C'est censé nous dire quelque chose ? répliqua Hannibal, sarcastique.

\- Vous le saurez quand vous viendrez visiter ma bibliothèque. Maintenant, messieurs, je n'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi, si vous vouliez bien avancer, dit-il en montrant la porte.

Sa voix dégoulinait d'ironie cachée derrière une fausse note d'amabilité. Cet homme était un acteur né ou alors il souffrait de personnalités multiples. Comment expliquer sinon qu'il pouvait être sanguinaire un jour, sarcastique une heure plus tard, gentil le lendemain et soudainement prévoyant ?

Comme il l'avait pensé la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, Harry Potter était un personnage complexe, pour le moment intéressant bien que parfois impertinent et qui pourrait leur sauver la vie, un de ces jours. Will ne s'était pas trompé et il avait presque hâte d'apprendre à le connaître plus en profondeur – sans arrière pensée, évidemment.

Le seul autre esprit complexe qu'il avait rencontré était celui d'Hannibal. Même les autres tueurs en série n'étaient pas si compliqués et, pour tout avouer, Will était attiré par la complexité de leur cerveau. Est-ce que Harry Potter réfléchissait de la même manière qu'Hannibal Lecter ? Il avait toujours cru qu'Hannibal était unique. Potter se révèlerait-il semblable ?

\- Allons-y, reprit Hannibal avec un regard appuyé vers Will. Nous avons perdu assez de temps, ajouta-t-il comme si Potter ne l'avait pas convié à avancer.

Discrètement – enfin aussi discrètement qu'ils le purent avec un cadavre encore relativement chaud enroulé dans une couverture – ils rejoignirent le SUV d'Hannibal. Et pendant que le psychiatre se mettait derrière le volant et que Will s'installait sur le siège passager, Potter monta à l'arrière aux côtés de Kristine. Sans boucler sa ceinture, le sorcier s'avança, prit appui sur les deux sièges avant et commença ses questions :

\- Vous faites ça souvent ?

Will ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre qu'effectivement, ils faisaient ça souvent, mais il fut coupé par Potter qui sautillait presque sur place, excité comme une puce.

\- Ça vous prend combien de temps en général ?

\- Je-

\- Comment vous choisissez vos victimes ?

\- Tu-

\- Et vous n'avez jamais été suspectés ? Vous travaillez quand même pour le FBI !

\- Mai-

\- Aucun de vous n'a jamais fait de prison ?

Will ne tenta même pas de répondre à la dernière des questions, préférant tourner toute son attention vers la vitre qu'il ouvrit légèrement. Ils avaient un peu de route à faire pour exposer leur victime et bientôt le corps dégagerait l'odeur caractéristique de la mort. Celle qui ne partait jamais vraiment, qui s'incrustait sur les vêtements, sur tous les tissus, et qui semblait s'imprégnait aussi à l'intérieur du nez. La couverture serait à jeter ou à brûler et la voiture sentirait le cadavre pendant des jours – des semaines, voir des mois.

\- Alors ? reprit le sorcier, visiblement vexé qu'on ne lui réponde pas.

Une nouvelle fois, Will ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre avec toute l'amertume qu'il ressentait que ce n'était pas poli de questionner encore et encore sans jamais attendre de réponse. S'il était comme Hannibal, Potter s'en vexerait parce que la politesse était le plus important. Mais encore une fois, il fut coupé – cette fois-ci, par son amant, cependant.

\- Oui. Dix minutes pour tuer, une heure pour exposer. D'après des critères précis. Non. Non.

\- Merciiiii, exagéra Potter en se laissant tomber en arrière sur la banquette arrière. Enfin quelqu'un qui me prête un peu d'attention.

Will roula des yeux et soupira. Un gosse. Ce sorcier de pacotille était un véritable gosse totalement lunatique. _Londutruc_ n'avait pas répondu à leur question quand il l'avait soigné. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de leur dire qui était _vraiment_ Harry Potter – il avait été paniqué de savoir qu'ils étaient des Moldus et il avait craint que ses potions ne marchent pas sur Will. Il avait surtout eu peur de la réaction de Potter s'il ne l'avait pas correctement guéri, pensa Will avec un sourire. Qu'importe qui était vraiment le jeune homme, ce qu'il représentait, Potter était important et influant.

\- Alors ma jolie, comment tu t'appelles ? demanda soudainement Potter.

Will se retourna rapidement et ouvrit de grands yeux quand il le vit penché vers la couverture brune, essayant de voir le corps de Kristine. Il se détourna tout aussi vite et se contenta de regarder la route pendant un long moment avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il parle vraiment à un mort ?

\- On dirait bien, répondit Hannibal en regardant leur invité surprise dans le rétroviseur.

\- Monsieur Potter, reprit Will en se tournant de nouveau vers le sorcier, vous êtes complètement…

\- Beau, intelligent, indispensable. Oui, je sais. On me l'a déjà dit, avoua-t-il légèrement blasé sans se détourner du corps empaqueté.

\- … fou !

\- Ça aussi, on me l'a déjà dit.

Potter soupira, semblant se faire une raison, tapota les longs cheveux bruns de Kristine qui dépassaient de la couverture et se réinstalla dans son siège, ses doigts rythmant une mélodie inconnue.

\- Il me semble même que la dernière personne à me l'avoir dit, c'était justement vous, sourit Potter. Vous vous souvenez, Mister Graham ? Lorsque vous êtes venus tuer mon oncle ? Lorsque vous m'avez attaqué de dos ?

\- Théo-

\- Théoriquement, je n'étais pas de dos, je sais, docteur Lecter, soupira Potter en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais il n'empêche que c'est lors de notre première rencontre que vous m'avez traité de fou. J'avoue être un peu déçu. « Fou », c'est tellement banal.

\- Vous êtes bien la première personne que je rencontre qui accepte d'être traité de fou, la bouche en cœur.

Potter haussa les épaules et s'installa plus confortablement dans la voiture. Will grimaça en le voyant s'adosser contre le corps mort de Kristine et en allongeant ses jambes sur la banquette arrière. Ses yeux d'un vert intense observèrent les ombres qui défilaient derrière la fenêtre.

\- Que voulez-vous ? J'ai appris à accepter mes qualités.

Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres habituellement serrées d'Hannibal et Will secoua la tête, lui aussi diverti par la répartie de ce jeune homme qui leur réservait bien des surprises. Lorsque le silence envahit l'habitacle, Will tendit le bras et alluma la radio. Vivaldi se répercuta dans le véhicule et Will jeta un coup d'œil à Potter qui regardait toujours le paysage nocturne défiler derrière la vitre du SUV. Son pied marquait la mesure et sa tête dandinait en rythme avec la musique baroque que crachait le violon du compositeur italien.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu cassée.

\- Chesapeake Beach, rendre un dernier hommage à Kristine, répondit Hannibal en mettant son clignotant.

\- C'est un bon endroit pour faire passer un message également. L'Éventreur de Chesapeake qui laisse une de ses victimes à Chesapeake Beach, c'est assez osé, avoua Potter.

\- Comment savez-vous pour l'Éventreur… ? demanda Will.

Un mystérieux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Potter qui se pelota un peu plus près du corps maintenant froid de la jeune fille.

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur vous.

Et comme pour leur faire remarquer qu'il ne voulait plus parler, le sorcier commença à fredonner le rythme vif de Vivaldi et de ses quatre saisons. Will attrapa discrètement la main d'Hannibal dans la sienne et pressa tendrement ses doigts. Une fois que le message pour Jack serait laissé sur une plage de Chesapeake Beach, ils pourraient enfin découvrir le monde magique. Potter serait peut-être assez clément pour leur accorder le droit de lui emprunter des livres qui répondraient à leurs questions.

C'était une soirée qui promettait d'être intéressante.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Angleterre, 6h46_.

Posté devant une des grandes fenêtres de la salle du trône en caleçon, Ron regardait les premières lueurs du soleil percer l'horizon. Dire qu'il s'ennuyait serait mentir vu le nombre incalculable de dossiers qui jonchaient son bureau mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Pas alors qu'Harry avait disparu du manoir. Il n'avait prévenu personne, il était simplement parti. Comme ça.

Harry n'avait jamais quitté le manoir sans le lui dire et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il l'avait fait. Il n'avait pris avec lui aucune armée ou aucune protection. Seulement ses pouvoirs monumentaux, sa folie et son intelligence. Aucun de ses Fidèles n'avait été convoqué, personne du Cercle n'avait quitté ses quartiers. Ron, lui-même aurait dû se trouver dans son lit, pelotonné entre ses draps – peut-être même qu'il aurait pu terminer son rêve érotique et se branler un peu au réveil – si seulement ce putain de merle n'était pas venu frapper comme un damné contre sa foutue fenêtre. S'il n'avait pas été soulagé de la réponse de leur espion, il aurait buté ce stupide piaf.

Ron soupira sans détourner son regard du magnifique jardin toujours plongé dans l'obscurité. L'aube peinait à arriver jusqu'au manoir. Et Harry n'était toujours pas revenu.

Ron n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter, après tout, son ami savait se défendre. Il n'était pas le Mage Noir le plus craint de tous les temps pour rien. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Harry… Harry était tout ce qui lui restait. Il préférait maintenir sa famille à distance pour ne pas les pervertir, les _corrompre aux Ténèbres._ Hermione était morte. Il n'avait plus qu'Harry. Comment survivrait-il à sa disparition ? Ce serait comme essayer de survivre sans respirer. Rien que d'y penser, Ron avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur.

Il se frotta la poitrine quand la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit doucement. Ron ne se retourna pas. Si ce n'était pas Harry, c'était un membre du Cercle – un Fidèle aurait frappé avant d'oser ouvrir la porte. Et il était trop inquiet – et un peu énervé que son meilleur ami ne l'ait pas prévenu de son départ imminent.

La personne qui venait d'entrer ne prit pas la peine de parler. Ron allait lui aboyer dessus quand deux bras fins vinrent encercler son buste et une joue imberbe se posa tendrement entre ses deux omoplates. Harry.

Ron soupira de soulagement en recouvrant les doigts entrecroisés sur son ventre par ses mains. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la douce chaleur de son corps mince pressé contre le sien.

\- Ne dors-tu donc jamais ? demanda-t-il, légèrement blasé maintenant qu'Harry était sain et sauf dans le Manoir.

\- Si, de temps en temps… Mais je suis un Dieu, je peux survivre sans dormir trois ou quatre nuits d'affilé.

Ron ricana dans sa barbe inexistante. Harry devait surtout se shooter aux potions de Neville pour survivre autant de temps sans dormir. Ce n'était pas humain et même si Harry se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'on s'attendait d'un Dieu – grâce à ses pouvoirs et à ses Reliques de la Mort – il était quand même humain et il avait besoin de repos pour que son corps soit toujours aussi bandant.

\- Tu es aussi horriblement narcissique.

\- A peine…

Harry déposa un doux baiser entre ses omoplates et Ron frissonna. Ça n'effaçait pas la colère qu'il ressentait à l'encontre de son ami pour avoir fui le manoir sans un mot mais dès que le mage noir le touchait ainsi, Ron pouvait tout oublier. Il n'y avait plus que le corps d'Harry contre le sien. Le monde entier pouvait bien s'écrouler autour d'eux qu'il s'en foutrait comme de sa première chemise.

Lorsque son brun d'ami resserra son emprise autour de son corps, Ron inspira profondément. Habituellement, il se délectait de l'odeur d'Harry. Mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, le roux plissa le nez et se dégagea de l'étreinte.

\- Tu pues la mort !

\- Je sais, s'exclama Harry en souriant tel un gamin de quatre ans devant le meilleur cadeau de Noël.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et s'éloigna jusqu'à son siège. Il s'y laissa élégamment tomber et passa ses jambes nues par-dessus l'accoudoir. Harry le regarda faire, sourire aux lèvres et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il bougea sa tête nerveusement, comme si la chemise qu'il portait le gênait pour respirer.

\- Pour une fois que je suis moins habillé que toi, ricana Ron.

\- Je déteste cette foutue chemise, mais je voulais faire bonne impression.

\- Tu as été voir tes Moldus, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire d'Harry devint d'une innocence coupable et Ron se fit soupçonneux. Qu'avait-il fait, _encore_ ? Quand Harry avait _ce_ sourire, c'était irrémédiablement parce que qu'il avait fait quelque chose que Ron n'aimerait pas. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir, lui qui le côtoyait depuis maintenant plus de dix ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Harry ? soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Je les ai ramenés, dit le brun en haussant les épaules, trop innocent pour être totalement… innocent.

\- Chez eux ?

Harry eut un sourire gêné et il regarda tout autour de lui comme s'il découvrait la salle du trône pour la première fois. Ron fronça les sourcils et se redressa dans son siège, toute la colère contre lui pour l'avoir inquiété refaisant surface d'un seul coup.

\- Harry ! grogna-t-il.

Le susnommé grimaça au ton employé et haussa les épaules en se retournant finalement vers lui. Il haussa un sourcil, impertinent. Et alors que Ron aurait dû vouloir le baffer pour lui enlever ce masque insolent, il n'avait qu'une envie folle de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et d'enfouir ses doigts dans les mèches brunes.

\- Chez eux ? répéta-t-il.

\- Pas… tout à fait, hésita Harry, une moue gênée accrochée aux lèvres.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant les entrailles, Ron se releva et traversa la pièce jusqu'à son meilleur ami qui le regardait à travers ses longs cils, personnification même de l'innocence. Comment pouvait-on se douter qu'un terrible mage noir se cachait derrière ces traits d'ange ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je les ai amenés ici.

\- Ici ? répéta Ron, incrédule. Ici, tu veux dire, au Manoir ?

\- Ouiiii, répondit Harry comme s'il parlait à un demeuré. C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait.

Ron regarda autour de lui, s'attendant presque à voir apparaître les deux Moldus qui faisaient tourner la tête à son meilleur ami. Mais il n'y avait personne dans la salle du trône à part ledit meilleur ami qui l'observait, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'il dise quelque chose.

\- Et ils sont où ? Tu ne les as pas laissés vagabonder dans le Manoir, j'espère ?

Les yeux verts d'Harry flashèrent sous la colère et l'indignation et Ron sourit presque de le voir perdre patience. Il aimait quand Harry laissait la colère envahir son corps mais il préférait quand sa rage n'était pas tournée contre lui. C'était un spectacle plus intéressant quand un Fidèle insignifiant se trouvait dans la pièce avec eux.

\- Tu me crois capable de nuire à mon Cercle ? A mon armée ? Si je les ai laissés dans ce manoir – gardés, je te rassure – c'est uniquement parce qu'on m'a rapporté que tu devais me voir en _urgence_. Alors elle est où ton urgence, Ronald ? Je suis dans cette pièce depuis dix bonnes heures et tu ne m'as encore rien dit !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel à la faculté de son ami pour toujours tout exagérer puis pesta contre les incompétents qui leur servaient de Fidèles. Qui était l'imbécile qui avait appelé Harry en _urgence_ alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'impératif ? A cause de lui, deux Moldus se baladaient dans la bâtisse. S'il découvrait son identité, il ferait en sorte qu'il ne revoie jamais la lumière du soleil.

\- Il n'y avait rien d'urgent, répondit doucement Ron, cherchant à désamorcer la bombe qu'il avait enclenchée. C'était uniquement pour te dire que Blaise a été au point de rendez-vous et personne n'est venu. Nous avons reçu dans la nuit le leurre des Patil.

Harry plissa les yeux vers lui, sa magie venant caresser sa peau pâle. Ron frissonna. Merlin ! Même s'il était en colère, sentir sa puissante magie s'enrouler autour de son corps était diablement excitant.

\- C'était… ça ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ?

\- Les gens qui nous entourent sont des incompétents, mon Roi.

L'appellation eut le mérite de rendre leur joli couleur émeraude à ses yeux qui avaient gardé leur teinte vert flashy, sous le coup de la colère. Harry se rapprocha du rouquin et lui tapota la joue, gentillet.

\- Les gens qui nous entourent, Ron, ne nous ont pas trahis pour les rebelles. Pour le moment du moins. Imagine, je suis le premier camp à ne pas avoir d'espions dans ses rangs. Nous pouvons être fiers de nos Fidèles.

Ron inclina la tête pour accentuer la caresse et il ferma les yeux, appréciant la douceur de la peau de son meilleur ami contre la sienne.

\- Ça ne durera pas, souffla-t-il.

\- Je sais. Bientôt, on découvrira que tous n'étaient pas aussi dévoués qu'ils nous l'ont fait croire.

\- Tu deviens sensé.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Ron sentit Harry retirer doucement sa main de sa joue puis un souffle chaud heurta ses lèvres et Ron frissonna, son sexe durcissant dans son caleçon. Putain, il était grand temps qu'il retrouve son amant sinon il n'allait pas tarder à sauter sur son meilleur ami – pas que ça le dérangeait, à vrai dire, mais aujourd'hui il devait le garder hors de son caleçon pour qu'il aille retrouver ses moldus rapidement. Plus vite il les retrouverait, plus vite ils quitteraient le Manoir.

\- Je devrais te tuer pour ça, chuchota-t-il si près que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Mais, tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Et puis, si je te tuais, je le regretterais sûrement plus tard.

\- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

\- Tu seras ma perte, assura Harry.

Ron garda les yeux hermétiquement fermés et soupira quand les lèvres douces et fraîches du Mage Noir vinrent effleurer les siennes dans un chaste baiser. Il leva la main pour empêcher Harry de se soustraire, voulant approfondir leur échange et peut-être pousser le vice jusqu'à l'emmener dans sa chambre – peu importait que deux Moldus se baladent dans le manoir, plus rien n'avait d'importance que ce corps fin qu'il voulait serrer contre le sien – mais déjà Harry s'éloignait tel un courant d'air et, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce fût, la porte de la salle du trône se referma derrière son ami.

Ron rouvrit les yeux et les baissa vers la bosse entre ses jambes.

\- Fais chier, souffla-t-il.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

De bonne humeur même s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, Harry ouvrit violemment la porte derrière laquelle il avait laissé Graham et Lecter en compagnie d'un garde. Le battant claqua contre le mur mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

\- Alors, où en étion…

Il se stoppa net sur le seuil, ses yeux verts balayant la pièce devant lui. _Putain de bordel de merde_ , pensa-t-il en ne voyant qu'Hannibal Lecter. Le psychiatre parlait avec le garde, visiblement la conversation avait dévié sur l'enfance du Fidèle. A ses yeux ternes, Harry put deviner qu'Hannibal feignait d'être intéressé par ce que l'autre lui racontait. Ils étaient tellement semblables qu'Harry savait qu'il se foutait royalement de ce qu'il disait.

\- Où est Graham ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, laissant sa magie gifler le garde qui sembla remarquer pour la première fois que son deuxième « invité » n'était plus avec lui.

\- Maî-Maître, bafouilla le Fidèle aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

\- Respirez, Jonas, intervint Hannibal.

Harry plissa les yeux vers le psychiatre, n'appréciant pas son ton. Il semblait bien trop s'amuser à son goût. Il avait une pointe de supériorité dans la voix qui lui fit serrer le poing, très fort.

\- Monsieur Potter ne vous fera pas de mal, reprit le moldu.

\- Monsieur Potter aura ta tête sur un plateau si tu ne me dis pas où se trouve Graham ! hurla Harry en retour.

Et visiblement, le jeune homme devait connaître la réputation du Mage Noir parce qu'il trembla de peur et se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol froid et sale. Lecter haussa un sourcil en l'observant, clairement surpris par sa réaction. Harry eut l'envie puéril de tendre un doigt vers lui en chantonnant _na na na !_ Qui était le plus puissant ici ? Est-ce qu'Hannibal connaissait des gens qui s'inclinaient devant lui ? Qui léchait son passage s'il le demandait ? Lui en connaissait, des centaines même et qui étaient prêt à faire bien plus que cela.

\- M-Maître je ne sais p-p-pas…

\- Incapable ! dit-il sèchement.

Il retirait tout ce qu'il venait de dire à Ron, ils étaient tous des incompétents et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'encombrait d'autant de gens autour de lui. Il était le sorcier le plus puissant depuis Merlin – et sincèrement, il pensait objectivement être plus puissant que Merlin lui-même – et son Cercle était composé de sorciers eux-aussi surpuissants. A eux tous, ils pourraient exterminer une armée d'ennemis en un clin d'œil.

Soupirant de contentement en imaginant massacrer tous ses asticots qui lui servaient de Fidèles, Harry attrapa le miroir à double sens dans sa sacoche et tapota trois fois la surface en murmurant un tendre « Ron ». Le visage du rouquin apparut, surpris et Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

\- J'ai besoin que tu viennes ici, dans la salle d'atterrissage. Tu seras chargé d'emmener notre invité dans la bibliothèque. Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de Jonas, je pense que deux petites semaines dans les cachots ne lui feront pas de mal.

\- Qui est Jonas ? demanda simplement Ron en se mettant en route vers la salle en question.

\- Tu le reconnaîtras. Traite correctement notre invité, Ronald, sinon il t'en coutera.

\- Oui, Mon Roi.

Harry coupa prestement la communication, jeta à peine un regard sur la forme tremblante prostré sur le sol avant de se tourner vers Hannibal toujours silencieux, qui paraissait analyser tous ses faits et gestes.

\- Je pars à la recherche de Will, j'espère sincèrement pour vous qu'il n'a rien fait de compromettant.

\- Est-ce une menace, monsieur Potter ?

\- Seulement une constatation, docteur Lecter. Seulement une constatation.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux sombres du psychiatre avant qu'il n'incline la tête légèrement, acceptant la menace sous-jacente avec grâce. Il devait avoir totalement confiance en Will pour ne pas trembler devant le pouvoir qu'il laissait échapper.

\- Très bien, je vous verrai donc dans la bibliothèque avec monsieur Graham. Restez ici, s'il vous plait, le temps que mon bras droit vienne vous rejoindre pour vous montrer le chemin. Je n'aimerais pas que vous vous perdiez dans mon manoir, vous pourriez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact mais Harry apprécia la lueur de peur qu'il entraperçût dans le regard du psychiatre quand il comprit que Will pouvait être en danger. Le mage lui sourit doucement et tourna les talons, laissant déjà sa magie explorer toute la bâtisse à la recherche de la seule personne qui n'avait pas de pouvoirs.

\- Monsieur Potter ? appela Lecter avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes vos invités.

La menace était parfaitement claire : Will était d'une quelconque façon blessé et Harry devrait se battre contre le psychiatre pour sa vie. Harry ricana en se grattant le nez. Si Lecter lui déclenchait la guerre, il savait qui survivrait et qui boufferait les mandragores par les racines. Ce serait dommage. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, Lecter avait un esprit complexe – presque aussi complexe que le sien – et il s'en voudrait – pendant deux secondes, trois au maximum – de priver le monde d'un tel génie du crime.

\- Je ne l'oublie pas.

La porte se referma et Harry s'arrêta, laissant sa magie analyser chaque personne vivante qui arpentait le manoir. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Will et lorsqu'il comprit réellement _où_ se trouvait le moldu, il sentit la colère et la panique grandir en lui comme une fleur au soleil. La chambre de Teddy. S'il avait touché à un seul de ses cheveux, il l'écorcherait vif et il prendrait un plaisir morbide à draper sa peau encore chaude sur les épaules fermes de Lecter avant de l'égorger, avec les dents.

Pour le bien de tout le monde, Harry espérait que Will n'avait rien fait de stupide.

.

Essoufflé par la course effrénée qu'il venait de faire pour rejoindre la chambre de son héritier qui, évidemment, était à l'autre bout du manoir, Harry s'accorda à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Contrairement à précédemment, il ne claqua pas la porte, l'ouvrant tout doucement dans le but de prendre Will la main dans le sac et accessoirement, pour ne pas réveiller Teddy si jamais le petit garçon dormait toujours.

Et heureusement qu'il le fit parce que son héritier était bel et bien en train de dormir. Sa petite tête aux cheveux châtains dépassait de la couverture blanche brodée de fils d'or et son visage angélique était détendu par le sommeil. Comme un petit chien, son corps était prit de soubresauts à cause de son rêve. Harry eut un sourire attendri quand il remarqua la bouche ouverte d'où s'échappait un filet de salive.

Se détachant de la vision éthérée de son fils en train de dormir à poing fermé, Harry se tourna vers Will Graham, tranquillement assit sur une chaise près du lit. Il regardait Teddy, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, Harry respira plus tranquillement quand il remarqua que ce n'était pas un sourire lubrique mais un simple sourire paternel.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? cracha-t-il quand même, méchant.

Will se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de joie et un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Comment pouvait-il rester énervé quand on le regardait avec un air tellement attendri ? Harry retint une moue mi-contrariée, mi-amusée. Will ressemblait à un jeune papa fier de son fils.

\- Il est magnifique, répondit le moldu avec un coup d'œil sur le petit garçon. Qui sont les parents ?

\- Moi.

Sa voix avait claqué dans la pièce, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il n'aimait pas parler de Teddy avec des étrangers. Teddy, c'était son fils, son héritier. L'être le plus pur et le plus innocent qu'il devait préserver de la haine du monde extérieur. Et il ne voulait pas qu'on discute de sa parentalité. Certes, il n'était pas _le_ père biologique du garçon mais il l'avait adopté et il l'élevait comme son héritier.

Will accepta sa réponse d'un hochement de tête et, les yeux de retour sur le petit garçon endormi, il sourit.

\- Nous aussi, on a une fille.

\- Vous et le docteur Lecter ? demanda Harry. Vous êtes ensemble ?

Will se tourna de nouveau vers lui, l'œil plus méfiant, le visage plus fermé.

\- Ça vous gêne ?

\- Pas du tout.

Ce serait l'épouvantard qui se fouterait du détraqueur après tout, il était lui-même gay comme un pinson. Et Merlin, il était certain que la prochaine nuit serait entrecoupée par des rêves érotiques mettant en scène ces deux moldus hors du commun. Il pouvait presque déjà les voir : tuant une jeune fille comme ce soir et baisant dans son sang. Par Son Saint Corps ! Il en bandait presque.

En réalité, s'il ne bandait pas déjà comme un taureau c'était uniquement qu'il se le refusait alors qu'il était dans la chambre de son fils. Harry avait beaucoup de volonté quand il le voulait.

Il se pencha, effleura les cheveux de son héritier qui tombait sur son front et se leva.

\- Venez, monsieur Graham. Le docteur Lecter nous attend, nous avons perdu assez de temps.

Will hocha la tête et le suivit à l'extérieur de la chambre sur un dernier regard sur Teddy. Il bâilla dès que la porte se referma derrière eux et Harry sourit, se promettant intérieurement de leur permettre d'emprunter tous les ouvrages qu'ils désiraient et de les renvoyer chez eux pour qu'ils profitent de leur fin de nuit. Lui-même pourrait peut-être s'autoriser une légère sieste de deux heures avant de reprendre toutes ses choses ennuyeuses qu'il devait gérer pour le bien de son monde.

Dans le couloir silencieux qui menait à la bibliothèque, Harry replaça discrètement son sexe dans son pantalon, s'assurant d'être hors de la vision de Will. Peut-être qu'en plus de la sieste, il se paierait une petite branlette. Ou mieux encore… Il pourrait essayer de convaincre Ron de venir le border et d'en profiter pour réchauffer ses draps. D'après ce qu'il avait vu dans la salle du trône, il ne serait pas contre. Maintenant que Will lui avait mis dans la tête, involontairement, des images d'Hannibal et lui en train de coucher ensemble en se roulant dans le sang encore frais, son sexe n'était pas prêt de le laisser tranquille. Pour son plus grand plaisir.

.

* * *

.

Alors, alors ? Nouvelle rencontre et tout et tout ! On avance un peu niveau sentiment, non ? C'est qu'un minuscule pas mais quand même ! Harry apprend enfin qu'ils sont ensemble ! \ o / J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain risque d'en surprendre plus d'un ! :D

Je vous donne donc rendez-vous mercredi prochain, soit le **8/04** !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, bonne journée les gens :)


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancer ! Merci :)**

 **RAR :**

 _ **Artemis**_ _:Pas besoin de l'ajouter, on sait toutes qu'Hannibal et Will sont parfaits ! Mouhahah ! xD Et sinon, les ennuies... comment dire... peut-être pas ! On peut pas savoir ! xD Enfin, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, à bientôt et bonne lecture :)  
_

 _ **.**_

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

.

* * *

.

 **Présence d'un lemon dans ce chapitre (slash) ! RÉSERVÉ A UN PUBLIC AVERTI !**

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 9

.

 _Angleterre, 11h_

Fleur ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait eu le temps de se réunir avec sa sœur pour uniquement se détendre. Ça semblait être il y avait des millénaires. Depuis que la guerre contre Voldemort avait pris fin, elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de juste profiter l'une de l'autre.

Gabrielle passait toutes ses journées avec Teddy, l'héritier d'Harry. Fleur ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle était fière de sa petite sœur, même si elle ne menait pas d'armée sur le champ de bataille. Gabrielle avait toujours été plus fragile qu'elle, plus introvertie aussi, mais elle semblait s'épanouir parfaitement en tant que nourrice du fils de leur Maître. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Fleur voulait uniquement que Gabrielle soit heureuse.

Assise sur son lit dans un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle rouge diablement sexy qui aurait fait baver plus de la moitié de l'Angleterre, elle releva les yeux vers sa sœur, installée en tailleur au bout de son matelas. Quand Gabrielle avait vu sa tenue légère, elle avait délaissé sa lourde robe d'hiver pour enfiler un petit short blanc et un top d'un doux bleu qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux. La jeune Delacour souriait, son visage éclatant de joie.

En la voyant aussi heureuse, Fleur ne put que sentir son cœur se gonfler de fierté. Ses parents n'auraient sûrement pas compris son nouveau mode de vie mais ils seraient contents que Gabrielle aille bien. Cependant, ses parents n'étaient plus de ce monde, comme Bill, son mari. La guerre lui avait tout pris, excepté Gaby. La savoir en sécurité dans le Manoir Potter lui permettait de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle pendant qu'elle était sur le terrain. La moindre distraction pouvait être fatale.

Parfois, Fleur se demandait ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Bill n'avait pas été tué. Elle n'aurait pas eu à courir après une vengeance à la mémoire de son bien aimé mari. Bill en vie, ils auraient formé une petite famille avec Gabrielle. Cependant, Fleur ne voyait pas comment aurait été sa vie sans la présence d'Harry Potter à ses côtés.

Harry… Harry était celui qui lui avait accordé le droit de se venger de ce bâtard de Greyback, même si quatre ans après la Bataille de Poudlard le loup-garou courait toujours. Mais Fleur ne désespérait pas. Un jour, elle aurait ce fumier au bout de sa baguette et ce jour-là, Fleur montrerait à tous pourquoi elle faisait partie du Cercle du Mage Noir le plus craint de tous les temps.

\- Fleur ? demanda Gabrielle, rayonnante.

Sa voix claire et cristalline résonna dans la chambre de Fleur et la jeune femme reporta toute son attention sur sa sœur qui, telle une gamine que la guerre aurait épargnée, rebondissait légèrement sur le matelas en tendant la main vers elle.

\- Passe-moi le vernis !

Fleur rigola, se pencha vers la table de chevet où attendaient patiemment quatre petites fioles de vernis à ongle. Elle attrapa le violet, la couleur préférée de Gaby, et le lui lança doucement. Avec dextérité, la plus jeune le rattrapa et se mit à fredonner une ancienne chanson des Bizarr' Sisters.

Après avoir attrapé le vernis rouge, Fleur commença à vernir ses ongles de pieds, sa tête dandinant au rythme de sa sœur. C'était comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu. Combien de fois s'étaient-elles réunies dans sa chambre dans le Manoir de ses parents, en France ? Un nombre incalculable de fois. Ça lui avait manqué quand elle était restée en Angleterre pour perfectionner son anglais à Gringotts – bien que Bill ait comblé le manque que la séparation avec sa famille avait créé en elle.

\- Alors comment se passe tes journées dans le manoir ? Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir plus de temps à te consacrer, s'excusa Fleur en relevant les yeux vers sa sœur qui continuait de se vernir les ongles avec calme.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Gaby. Je sais que tu œuvres pour notre Maître. Toutes mes journées sont réservées à l'éducation de Teddy.

Elle se demanda soudainement pourquoi Gaby était dans sa chambre en plein milieu de semaine à onze heures du matin. Ne devrait-elle pas être avec Teddy ? Depuis qu'Harry avait été récupérer Teddy chez Andromeda, Gabrielle n'avait jamais quitté l'héritier. Même lorsqu'Harry passait à l'improviste dans la chambre du petit garçon, Gaby restait dans le couloir, près de la porte, pour pouvoir y revenir dès que le mage noir serait appelé ailleurs pour une urgence.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui aujourd'hui ?

Gabrielle eut une moue désinvolte, avant de ramener sa chevelure blonde par-dessus de son épaule gauche. Fleur se demanda quand exactement sa sœur était devenue cette magnifique jeune fille qui semblait irradier de gentillesse et de bonheur.

\- Notre Maître voulait passer du temps avec son héritier, répondit-elle avec le sourire. Il m'a dit de revenir pour le déjeuner. Il a passé toute la matinée avec lui, je dois reprendre son éducation dans l'après-midi. Je pense que nous allons travailler la métamorphose.

\- Et comment se débrouille notre petit prince ?

Fleur referma le vernis, le posa sur la table de chevet et, faisant fi de sa tenue légère, elle allongea ses fines jambes et croisa ses mains sur son ventre mince et pâle, observant sa sœur qui continuait de peindre ses ongles, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Notre prince est parfait. Il apprend vite et il n'a aucun préjugé. Il est innocent et n'a pas la notion de bien ou de mal. Il juge uniquement sur ce qu'il ressent.

\- Tu as un exemple ?

Gabrielle mit un point final à son vernissage et releva le visage vers elle. Une mèche de cheveux dorée vint se coincer dans le coin de ses lèvres et elle le retira d'un mouvement du poignet avec une grâce qui la fit presque baver. Fleur se secoua. Gaby allait devoir travailler sur son charme Vélane si elle ne voulait pas que tous les Fidèles se prosternent à ses pieds pour avoir la chance de partager sa couche.

D'ailleurs sa sœur était-elle encore vierge ? Fleur ne lui connaissait aucun petit ami ou petite amie et elle la côtoyait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à coucher uniquement pour le sexe. Si Gabrielle baisait avec quelqu'un, ce serait parce qu'elle aurait des sentiments – et accessoirement parce que Fleur l'aurait interrogé pendant des heures pour savoir si c'était une bonne personne pour sa sœur.

\- Harry m'a demandé d'aller chasser avec Teddy. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit quand il a vu tout le sang ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Il m'a sourit, m'a dit qu'il trouvait ça réconfortant et qu'il trouvait ça agréable sur sa peau.

\- Wow, s'exclama Fleur en se redressant soudainement excitée.

Elle avait douté de la façon dont Harry voulait élever son fils. Quel garçon sain d'esprit supporterait un père qui le maintenait enfermé dans une chambre et qui le coupait du monde extérieur ? Elle avait pensé qu'Harry voulait que son fils grandisse avec le même point de vue que lui mais, d'après ce que disait Gaby, le garçon avait son libre arbitre et il fondait ses propres conclusions sans se préoccuper, comme tous les autres enfants, des règles sociales et des mœurs qui régissaient leur monde.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû douter de son Maître. Harry était bon, intelligent et puissant. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il était un dieu. Leur Dieu. Il les avait tous sauvés et avait créé un monde de paix – pas tout à fait parfait mais relativement agréable. Il les avait débarrassé de Voldemort, leur avait permis de se venger et avait exterminé la corruption qui purulait dans le monde sorcier.

Fleur se mit à genoux sur le drap, priant mentalement pour que son vernis soit déjà sec, et s'avança jusqu'à sa sœur avant de prendre son visage d'ange entre ses mains, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ne doute jamais de notre Maître, Gabrielle, dit-elle, sérieuse.

Les yeux de Gaby se troublèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils et secoua légèrement la tête, visiblement confuse.

\- Je n'ai jamai-

\- Si un jour tu doutes de ses décisions, rappelle-toi qu'il t'a sauvée lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier.

\- Mais je-

\- Harry est bon, Gabrielle. Harry est bon.

Fleur sentit son souffle devenir plus court. Harry était un Dieu, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour douter de lui. Elle aurait dû savoir que son Maître ferait ce qui était le mieux pour Teddy et pour eux tous. Harry savait ce qu'il faisait. Harry… Harry était son Maître et elle avait honte d'avoir douté de lui. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Deux petites mains recouvrirent les siennes et pressèrent gentiment ses doigts.

\- Je sais, Fleur. Harry est notre Maître et il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- S'il m'ordonnait de sauter d'un pont, je le ferais, avoua Fleur en s'approchant de sa sœur suffisamment près pour poser son front contre celui de la plus jeune.

Elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Maintenant, elle ne douterait plus jamais de son Maître et s'il lui ordonnait de faire le grand saut, elle le ferait et avec le sourire. Parce que ses paroles étaient d'or.

\- Je sais. S'il me le demandait, je sauterais aussi.

\- C'est bien.

Fleur rouvrit les yeux et embrassa délicatement la joue pâle de sa sœur. La douceur de sa peau caressa ses lèvres comme du satin et son doux parfum s'insinuer dans son nez. Sa sœur sentait le soleil. Sa sœur sentait bon. Gardant ses mains sur le visage de Gaby, elle s'éloigna d'elle suffisamment pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le corps mince de sa sœur. Elle allait devoir faire attention à tous ces Fidèles miséreux qui voudraient mettre la main sur sa cadette.

\- Promets-moi que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu continueras de veiller sur notre Maître et notre prince.

Les yeux de Gabrielle s'agrandirent de peur et des larmes s'agglutinèrent aux bords de ses paupières mais elle hocha la tête avec détermination et Fleur sentit une once de fierté traverser son corps à demi-nu.

\- Je te le promets.

\- C'est bien.

Fleur ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter qu'Harry Potter passait en priorité, qu'ils devraient tous se jeter devant lui pour le sauver si jamais on venait à attenter à sa vie, mais elle fut coupée par des coups à la fenêtre.

Tournant rapidement sa tête en direction du bruit, elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant la mésange bleue qui donnait des coups de bec frénétiques dans le carreau. Elle abandonna sans remord sa sœur sur le lit et frissonna quand ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol froid. Elle ouvrit rapidement le battant, flatta un instant la tête de l'animal et détacha la lettre qu'il portait à sa patte.

\- Fleur, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda anxieusement Gabrielle.

\- Un message de Lavande.

Lavande, dite la Mésange, était un espion directement reliée à Fleur. Depuis la fin de la guerre, l'ex-Gryffondor avait intégré une meute de loup-garou dans le but de chercher des renseignements sur la localisation de Greyback. Fleur avait été celle qui avait coordonné le groupe de communication de la Mésange puisqu'elle était le membre du Cercle à rechercher le loup-garou sanguinaire pour sa vengeance personnelle.

\- Que dit-elle ?

Avec des doigts tremblants, elle ouvrit le petit papier et lut les mots que la jeune louve-garou avait écrit à la va-vite. Puis elle les relut encore et encore, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Était-ce vrai ? Est-ce que sa course effrénée qui durait depuis plus de quatre ans allait enfin prendre fin ? Était-ce l'aboutissement d'une vengeance qu'elle pensait ne jamais avoir la chance d'avoir ? Elle en avait rêvé des nuits durant et enfin… enfin, elle allait l'avoir. Enfin, elle allait pouvait l'étriper de ses mains, l'éviscérer, l'égorger et le dépecer. Elle ferait de sa peau une couverture qui lui tiendrait chaud les froides nuits d'hiver. Elle se peloterait dedans, comme un souvenir constant de l'issue de sa vendetta.

\- Que dit-elle ? répéta Gabrielle, une note plus anxieuse dans la voix.

Fleur releva les yeux, son poing se refermant sur le petit morceau de parchemin que Lavande venait de lui envoyer. Un sourire froid se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle eut vaguement conscience que Gabrielle reculait, inquiète.

\- Je sais où est Greyback.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _._

 _Angleterre, 15h_

\- Relève-toi, Seamus ! exigea Harry d'une voix forte.

Ron soupira discrètement en relevant les yeux du parchemin posé sur ses genoux. Comment était-il supposé pouvoir se concentrer sur la trésorerie du pays si on criait, gémissait et riait près de lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir son propre bureau ?

Ron soupira une nouvelle fois. Il savait _exactement_ pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu avoir son propre bureau. C'était une raison toute simple – certains diraient niaise mais Ron les étranglerait avant que le moindre mot ne puisse sortir de leur bouche. C'était même peut-être ridicule mais Ron n'avait trouvé que cela pour passer du temps avec Harry.

Au début de leur ascension pour un monde en paix, son meilleur ami n'avait de temps à consacrer à personne. Toute son attention était tournée vers l'Angleterre sorcière qui avait tant besoin de lui. Ron ne comptait plus le nombre de nuits qu'il avait sacrifiées pour la Cause ou combien de temps il était resté cloîtré dans son bureau, à l'instar d'un vampire qui se serait caché du soleil.

Ne pas créer son propre bureau avait permis au rouquin de rester avec son ami quotidiennement. Il avait pu le surveiller, l'obliger à manger quand Harry oubliait ou le mettre au lit quand son corps ne pouvait plus supporter tout ce temps sans dormir. Il aimait passer des heures sur le canapé dans le bureau du mage noir et le regarder travailler. Il avait toujours sur le visage une expression concentrée, une petite moue sur les lèvres que Ron avait souvent eu envie de caresser de sa langue.

Officiellement, ils pouvaient ainsi travailler tous les deux sur les affaires du pays et se parler plus facilement. Officieusement, Ron veillait sur son ami et se repaissait de ces moments d'intimités qui se faisaient de plus en plus rare.

Surtout que Ron avait très mal vécu la guerre contre Voldemort. La mort d'Hermione l'avait totalement détruit et il n'avait survécu que pour Harry, ce jeune homme qui lui donnait envie d'avancer, et pour la vengeance de sa petite amie. Il avait totalement pété les plombs et quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui s'était brisé. De sorte qu'il lui arrivait de paniquer quand Harry n'était pas dans son champ de vision, son esprit embrumé par tous les morts qui avaient jonché leur chemin jusqu'à la Victoire, s'imaginant déjà son meilleur ami gisant dans une quelconque fosse commune, seul, désespéré et mourant. Comme Hermione l'avait été, jadis.

Alors le canapé était devenu son bureau et, de sa place, Ron avait pu voir Harry n'importe quand. Il avait pu se rassurer, démontrer à son esprit retord que son ami était là, avec lui et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Pas comme Hermione. Pas comme Fred, son père, Bill. Pas comme toutes les victimes de cette guerre stupide qui avaient emmené avec eux une partie de l'âme d'un parent, d'un ami, d'une sœur, d'un frère ou d'un amour.

Même maintenant que Ron savait qu'Harry ne l'abandonnerait pas – parce qu'il était presque invincible et que s'il mourait, il était persuadé qu'il trouverait un moyen de revenir – il aimait quand ils partageaient un moment ensemble, en silence. Cependant, en ce moment, Harry était beaucoup trop préoccupé par ses Moldus et par la résistance pour vouloir se tenir tranquillement dans son bureau pour simplement lire des parchemins soporifiques. Voilà pourquoi il était dans la salle du trône, se déchaînant contre ce pauvre Seamus qui cherchait à se défendre, sans grands résultats.

Ron ricana quand Seamus tomba une nouvelle fois au sol contre une attaque virulente d'Harry.

\- Au lieu de te gausser comme un bossu, viens plutôt m'aider, Ron, râla l'Irlandais en se remettant difficilement sur pieds. A nous deux nous pourrons peut-être le battre.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en s'éloignant de son compagnon de combat. Ron regarda les muscles de son dos rouler sous sa peau à chaque pas félin qu'il effectuait. Comme d'habitude, le mage noir n'avait pas daigné mettre de tee-shirt et il ne portait sur son corps fin qu'un pantalon en cuir de combat qui collait à sa peau.

\- Si tu arrêtais de baver, Seamus, tu arriverais peut-être à le mettre par terre, se moqua-t-il en mettant de côté ses parchemins ennuyants.

Harry se retourna, sourcil haussé.

\- Sur qui bave-t-il ? lui demanda Harry sans faire grand cas de Seamus qui rougissait légèrement. Dean n'est pas ici.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de lever les yeux au ciel de dépit. Merlin, Harry était parfois tellement aveugle. N'était-il pas au courant que plus de la moitié de la population sorcière le trouvait à tomber et que beaucoup de personnes auraient tué père et mère pour l'avoir entre leurs draps ? Ou alors… il n'en avait rien à faire, tel un dieu indifférent de l'émoi qu'il engendrait parmi les mortels. Ron soupira, ses yeux se révulsant d'exaspération. Pas de doute possible, ce devait être cela.

\- Sur toi, Harry. Il bave sur toi.

\- Moi ? demanda le brun en haussant les _deux_ sourcils.

Il posa une main sur sa propre poitrine et se tourna vers Seamus, accentuant volontairement la torsion de ses abdominaux qui se dessinèrent sur son ventre plat. Ron grogna discrètement, plutôt amusé par le faux masque outré qui se dessina sur le visage d'ange du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Harry avait un don pour la comédie et il aimait en jouer – sans mauvais jeu de mots.

\- C'est faux, assura Seamus en plissant les yeux vers Ron.

Le rouquin ricana dans sa barbe, attendant de voir comment l'Irlandais allait s'en sortir. Ce n'était qu'une blague entre eux parce que Ron savait à quel point Seamus était obsédé par Harry et qu'il lécherait le chemin qu'il empruntait si cela pouvait l'aider. Seamus bavait sur son corps, sur ce qu'il représentait, sur son pouvoir, son charisme et sa magnificence – il l'adorait, comme un fanatique devant son Dieu personnifié – mais il aimait Dean – c'était son seul et unique amour – et jamais il ne tenterait ne fût-ce que sa chance avec Harry.

\- Devrais-je me vexer ? demanda le mage avec une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Seamus pâlit considérablement et il se rapprocha un peu de son Maître. Ron secoua la tête en le voyant faire. Seamus avait constamment peur de décevoir Harry, tout le monde le savait. Depuis qu'ils étaient venus les libérer – lui et Dean – des cachots du Ministère après qu'ils aient été torturés, Seamus avait développé pour le Sauveur du monde magique un véritable respect, qui tournait parfois à l'obsession. Il recherchait perpétuellement son approbation. Ron était presque étonné que Seamus n'embrasse pas le sol sur son passage tant son obsession frisait l'hérésie.

Mais Ron ne pouvait pas blâmer son ami. Harry était important pour tous les membres du Cercle et tous étaient prêts à se jeter devant lui pour lui permettre de vivre. Harry était devenu le centre de leur univers et ils se sentaient prêts à exterminer tous ceux qui chercheraient à lui nuire, qu'importait que ce fût le monde entier. Ils ne l'abandonneraient pas. Jamais. Ils mourraient pour lui.

Le pire, sans doute, était qu'Harry ne semblait pas avoir conscience du pouvoir qu'il détenait sur ses membres. Oh bien sûr, Ron ne se voilait pas la face. Il était certain qu'Harry se savait important pour son Cercle – tel un Alpha dans une meute de loup – et que la réciproque était vraie mais Ron était sûr qu'Harry ne réalisait pas _pleinement_ tout ce que les membres de son Cercle étaient vraiment prêts à faire pour lui. Cependant Harry était absolument conscient de tout le pouvoir que le Cercle détenait sur lui : c'était pour cela qu'il veillait sur tous ses membres comme une lionne l'aurait fait pour ses lionceaux.

Comme Harry le lui avait déjà dit : Ron était la seule personne à pouvoir le faire souffrir émotionnellement et physiquement, à le briser totalement et si les autres mouraient, Harry en serait là aussi dévasté. Parce qu'ils étaient tous _siens_ , qu'ils lui appartenaient corps et âmes et qu'ils étaient liés à lui jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare – et plus encore. _«_ _Seras-tu avec moi jusqu'à l'éternité ? » « Jusqu'à l'éternité et le lendemain aussi. »_

\- Tu es magnifique, mon Maître, souffla Seamus.

Harry se rapprocha de l'Irlandais, suffisamment près pour que son corps touche celui de leur ancien compagnon de dortoir. De son trône, Ron vit Seamus se tendre et se détendre en deux secondes, une confiance aveugle prenant place sur son visage plein de tâches de rousseur. Harry se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son souffle caresse la joue pâle de Seamus qui ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Et Dean ? demanda le mage en murmurant assez fortement pour que Ron l'entende.

\- C'n'est pas parce que je suis au régime que je ne peux pas regarder le menu.

Harry sourit, amusé, et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Seamus qui rougit. Le mage noir se détourna de lui et, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés, se mit en position de combat. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, l'Irlandais regarda Ron – toute rancœur oubliée – et le supplia presque silencieusement.

\- Tu es le seul à pouvoir le battre, dit-il en le regardant.

\- Hey ! s'indigna Harry, perdant sa posture défensive. Il ne m'a encore jamais battu !

Il écarta les bras, exposant son torse nu et donna un coup de menton vers Ron, le défiant visiblement de le contredire. Mais Ron n'en avait aucunement l'intention parce que c'était vrai : il ne l'avait jamais battu et sans doute ne le battrait-il jamais. Harry disposait d'un pouvoir presque illimité et tout ce qu'il désirait, il pouvait le créer.

Un jour, Ron avait vu son ami mettre le feu à un homme qui avait insulté ses méthodes. Plus tard, il lui avait demandé comment il avait fait cela et Harry avait simplement dit, avec un haussement d'épaules blasé, qu'il avait simplement souhaité très fort que l'homme prenne feu devant lui – et c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. En un claquement de doigt, ils avaient eu devant eux une torche humaine qui hurlait de douleur et de peur. Et Harry n'avait semblé ni surpris, ni pétrifié. Il s'était simplement installé sur son trône et avait regardé le renégat courir à travers la pièce pour tenter d'arrêter le feu qui le consumait.

Ceux qui se battaient contre lui n'avaient, en général, aucune chance de s'en sortir et s'ils arrivaient à le toucher, c'était uniquement parce qu'Harry _s'amusait_ avec eux. En réalité, Ron se demandait parfois si leur vie pouvait ne pas se dérouler comme Harry le voulait. Il avait l'impression que chaque détail insignifiant avait déjà été calculé par Harry, que tout était prévu à l'avance – et tout lui servirait un jour.

\- Viens ici, Ron, sourit Harry en lui faisant signe d'avancer vers lui. Viens montrer à ce petit Irlandais ce que c'est que de se battre avec ses tripes !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et il vit Seamus faire de même, plus discrètement. Ce que son meilleur ami pouvait être théâtral. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné de le voir faire entrer un public pour que tous puissent voir à quel point il était fort et _imbattable_. Ron savait reconnaître quand il allait se ridiculiser, il ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à Harry. Le rôle des meilleurs amis s'arrêtait quand il était question de gonfler l'égo de l'autre. Surtout qu'Harry n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça : son égo était déjà sur-développé.

\- Et me priver du plaisir de voir Seamus se faire rétamer ? Non merci, ironisa-t-il en passant élégamment ses deux jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir de son siège.

\- Tu es un sadique, Ronald Weasley, souffla Seamus en se remettant en position de combat.

\- C'est un beau compliment, Seamus, avoua Harry en se positionnant aussi.

Sur son trône, Ron leva les yeux au ciel – _une nouvelle fois_.

\- Harry… dit-il, blasé. Ce n'était pas un compliment.

Seamus attaqua le premier, donnant un coup de poing puissant qui aurait cueilli le mage noir à la mâchoire si ce dernier ne s'était pas baissé avec grâce. Peu déstabilisé, l'Irlandais leva son genou droit pour le surprendre mais Harry le para de ses deux mains, y ajoutant un peu de sa magie qui fit glapir Seamus de douleur.

\- Ce n'était pas non plus péjoratif, dit le brun.

Il sauta brusquement et frappa la poitrine de Seamus à l'aide de ses deux pieds. Le son que fit son pantalon en cuir face au mouvement brusque fut rapidement suivi par un bruit sourd. Le choc fut si rude que l'Irlandais s'écroula au sol en respirant difficilement. Il roula sur le côté, se tenant le torse et en toussant à s'en cracher un poumon. Harry se tourna vers Ron, sans faire grand cas de leur ami qui se plaignait de la douleur du coup.

\- Pas avec le mode de vie que nous avons, reprit Harry en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Ron leva un de ses sourcils, visiblement assez dubitatif, et quitta des yeux son meilleur ami pour les glisser jusqu'au sorcier resté au sol. Il remarqua son teint pâle et son visage crispé de douleur.

\- Je crois que tu lui as cassé une côte.

\- Mais non ! s'exclama le mage noir. Seamus est un grand gaillard, il va se remettre.

Ron n'en était pas aussi sûr. Pris de pitié, il se leva de son trône, lissa ses vêtements et attrapa dans la bourse une des petites fioles qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Il marcha vers Seamus qui semblait si mal qu'il paraissait être sur le point de vomir sur le sol. Ron ricana en s'agenouillant près de lui. Il était beau le grand Major Seamus Finnigan. Si les Fidèles le voyaient ainsi mal en point, un certain nombre arrêterait de trembler sur son passage.

\- Bois, grand gaillard, se moqua Ron en plaquant sans douceur la fiole contenant la potion pour réparer les os contre les lèvres de l'Irlandais.

Ce dernier but avec empressement toute la potion d'un blanc laiteux, toussant et grimaçant au goût particulier. Ron lui tapota la joue, le félicitant pour avoir tout bu et sourit quand il se fit fusiller du regard.

\- Ce que tu peux être fragile, ironisa-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser.

Seamus grimaça une nouvelle fois, tenant toujours son thorax douloureux. Ron mettrait sa main au feu qu'un vilain hématome fleurirait sur sa poitrine. Et honnêtement, après avoir vu le coup d'Harry, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de perdre.

\- Je ne m'étais pas préparé à la dose de magie qu'Harry a ajouté à son coup, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

\- Je me suis peut-être légèrement emporté.

Et Ron leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel – en ayant l'impression de ne faire que cela de toutes ses journées. Lorsqu'Harry _se laissait légèrement emporter_ par l'ivresse du moment ou par l'adrénaline, rien de bon n'en ressortait pour son vis-à-vis. Harry avait tendance à ne pas se contrôler sous la colère ou lors d'un pique d'épinéphrine.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie, mon pote, dit le rouquin en enroulant son bras autour des épaules tendues de Seamus.

\- Tu exagères, râla Harry en faisant voler jusqu'à lui une bouteille d'eau.

\- Tu… reprit Ron avant de se faire couper par de petits coups portés à la fenêtre.

Dans un mouvement synchrone les trois sorciers se tournèrent dans la direction du bruit et bientôt, un claquement de langue désapprobateur retentit dans la salle du trône avant qu'Harry ne lance la bouteille d'eau qui alla s'échouer dans un coin de la pièce. Il marcha à grands pas vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, visiblement énervé qu'on le coupe dans son entraînement au corps à corps.

\- J'ai l'impression que ces foutus piafs ont envahi mon manoir, râla-t-il. Ils viennent toujours quand je suis occupé, à croire qu'ils le font exprès.

Un Inséparable vola dans la salle et vint presque immédiatement se poser sur le doigt tendu du mage noir. L'oiseau pipeta et frotta sa tête verte contre la peau chaude du sorcier. Harry le laissa faire un court instant avant d'attraper le petit parchemin enroulé autour de sa patte claire.

Ron vit son visage se fermer de plus en plus alors que ses yeux verts lisaient le mot de leurs espions. Les nouvelles des Sœurs Patil ne devaient pas être réjouissantes. Ron enleva son bras des épaules de Seamus et s'avança prudemment vers son ami et maître. Il pouvait presque sentir les vagues de colère sortir de son corps et sa magie commençait à enfler dans la pièce – s'il continuait, Ron était certain que Seamus et lui suffoqueraient très bientôt.

\- Harry, l'appela-t-il doucement.

Mais Harry ne releva pas la tête et ses yeux remontèrent pour reprendre leur lecture, comme s'il cherchait à bien vérifier si le message était _vrai_. Ron aurait voulu lui arracher le papier des mains et lire ce que les Patil avaient à leur apprendre – et surtout ce qui mettait Harry dans une telle colère.

\- Mon Roi ? tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Brusquement, la magie d'Harry qui enflait et enflait encore et encore, disparut d'un seul coup. Mais ce calme était presque plus terrifiant encore que la force brute qui sortait de lui par tous les pores de sa peau quand il était en colère.

\- Je veux tous les membres du Cercle ici dans deux minutes, ordonna Harry en froissant le parchemin dans son poing serré.

Du coin de l'œil, Ron vit Seamus hocher précipitamment la tête et sortir son miroir à double sens pour contacter les différents membres du Cercle. Il se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et l'obligea à relever les yeux vers lui d'une main sur le menton. Les iris habituellement d'un doux vert émeraude brillaient d'une lueur flashy et Ron sut à quel point Harry était en colère – et surtout à quel point il était proche de perdre le contrôle et simplement tous les tuer.

\- Calme-toi, dit-il doucement en pressant son poignet.

\- Je vais tous les tuer.

\- Je sais.

Quand Harry était dans un tel état, mieux valait ne pas discuter avec lui. Ron l'avait appris à ses dépends – rien de bien méchant, Harry veillait sur lui, même dans un état de conscience perturbé par sa colère. Mais il savait maintenant qu'il valait mieux acquiescer à ses mots – qu'importait ce qu'il disait. En général une fois qu'il était calmé, il arrivait à lui faire entrevoir les failles ou les incohérences dans ses plans.

\- Je vais les traquer, continua le mage noir. Les exterminer, un à un. Ils périront sous mes sorts ou ceux de mes plus fidèles compagnons comme les vermines qu'ils sont. Je vais leur faire regretter, à tous, d'avoir cru duper leur Maître.

Les résistants. Dans le fond, Ron savait depuis que l'Inséparable avait frappé contre la vitre qu'il était question d'eux, tous ces gens qui espéraient pouvoir faire cesser ces jours de terreur – plus éprouvants qu'à l'époque de Voldemort. Parce que même si la menace de Voldemort avait été là, elle avait été relativement sous-jacente dans les premières années. Il avait eu des fidèles qui suivaient ses idéaux et qui, souvent, étaient les victimes de ses sautes d'humeurs. Il y avait eu des attaques, mais beaucoup moins que sous le règne d'Harry Potter. La terreur, la peur, l'hostilité avaient été les bases pour pouvoir élever le reste du château et arriver au but ultime : un monde en paix.

Ron avait toujours su que des résistants se réuniraient contre le régime qu'ils avaient mis en place. Lui-même, s'il n'avait pas été du côté d'Harry, il aurait été le premier à se rebeller. Mais Ron était fier de ce qu'ils avaient créé. Il était fier de leur monde, même s'il n'était pas parfait, pas _idéal._

\- Tu le feras, assura-t-il en caressant doucement la joue d'Harry. Et ils le regretteront tous.

\- Va chercher les membres du groupe des Agapes, il est grand temps que je débusque ce rat qui se promène impunément dans mon manoir.

\- Bien, mon Roi.

Sans perdre de temps, Ron lâcha prudemment son ami et tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce. La suite promettait d'être intéressante et il avait presque hâte d'y être. Il eut une vague pensée de sympathie pour l'espion qui se cachait dans leurs rangs avant qu'un sourire sardonique se dessine sur son visage pâle. Qui qu'il fût, il allait regretter d'être né.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Angleterre, 16h_

Eloïse Cadwell ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. En réalité, elle ne savait pas ce que son groupe de communication faisait là – même si ce n'était théoriquement pas _son_ groupe. Le groupe des Agapes étaient au grand complet et la responsable, Maé, tremblait à ses côtés. Eloïse la regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait mal en point, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'un dragon apparaisse devant elle et lui déchire la tête.

Eloïse n'avait que seize ans mais elle savait que ce n'était pas bon d'être appelé devant le Maître. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les Fidèles, elle n'avait croisé Harry Potter que peu de fois et elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Elle admirait le Maître mais parfois, ses explosions de colère lui faisaient peur. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il avait étouffé un de ses camarades Fidèles, elle espérait qu'aujourd'hui ça se finirait de façon moins funeste.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait personne dans la salle du trône, à part Maé et Thibault, l'autre membre du groupe des Agapes. Elle se pencha en avant pour le regarder et avisa la sueur qui perlait sur son front pâle. Eloïse fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi semblait-il si anxieux alors que Thibault était toujours très sûr de lui ? Depuis les quelques mois où elle avait commencé à travailler avec eux, jamais elle n'avait vu le jeune homme paniquer.

Elle allait lui demander si tout allait bien quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Harry Potter dans toute sa puissante, suivi par les membres de son Cercle dans une ligne parfaite. Leurs capes argentées trainaient sur le sol alors qu'ils avançaient d'un même pas vers les trônes placés de part et d'autre de Potter et de Weasley.

Eloïse retint difficilement un frisson. Ils ressemblaient à des Grands Elfes tant ils étaient magnifiques dans leurs habits de combat, une aura de colère voletant autour d'eux. Weasley, avec sa cape dorée, collait presque le Seigneur Potter qui, torse nu, ressemblait à un grand guerrier impitoyable – ce qu'il était sans conteste. Eloïse se demanda s'ils allaient tous les trois mourir, ici et maintenant. La magie qui s'échappait du Maître était si virulente, si meurtrière que ça ne l'aurait pas étonnée de tomber raide morte sur le plancher de la salle du trône.

Ils se placèrent tous devant leur siège – elle nota vaguement que la Major Fleur était absente – et Potter s'installa sur son trône, les yeux fixés sur eux. Eloïse détourna le regard rapidement. Le mage noir claqua des doigts, une seule fois, et tout le Cercle s'assit dans un mouvement synchrone. Le silence était total, oppressant et désagréable. Elle s'empressa de s'incliner bien bas, ses longs cheveux bruns glissant sur ses épaules et formant un rideau de protection autour de son visage pâle.

Elle avait peur. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle se sentait sur le point de vomir. C'était drôle, en y pensant, qu'elle ne commence à paniquer que lorsque le prédateur que représentait Lord Potter entrait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Ce devait être son instinct de survie. Eloïse retint un petit rire nerveux. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle avait un instinct de survie jusqu'ici.

\- Mes chers Fidèles, cracha Potter.

Ça n'avait rien de doux ou de flatteur. Entre ses lèvres, ça ressemblait au mieux à une insulte, au pire à une malédiction. Eloïse se demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter ça. Elle-même n'avait rien à se reprocher. Son travail était correct et ses actions sur le terrain n'étaient pas catastrophiques.

\- Relevez-vous !

Eloïse se redressa, remarquant du coin de l'œil que Maé et Thibault faisaient de même. Elle regretta de ne plus avoir ses cheveux pour se protéger contre le regard froid et impitoyable du mage noir qui glissait sur eux tel un poignard prêt à frapper.

\- Toi, dit-il en désignant Maé, avance-toi.

Se tordant les mains d'anxiété, Maé s'avança à petits pas vers lui et Eloïse se rapprocha un peu de Thibault. Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle. De trois ans son aîné, il l'avait en quelque sorte pris sous son aile et lorsqu'ils avaient participé ensemble à un raid, il l'avait même protégée. Il était un peu comme un grand-frère et il représentait la fiabilité et la protection.

Cependant, elle était assez réaliste pour savoir que si Harry Potter s'en prenait à elle, il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt – et la réciproque était tout aussi vraie.

Potter se leva de son siège et s'approcha de la jeune responsable du groupe de communication des Agapes. Il attrapa violemment son menton, releva son visage et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. Maé poussa un petit gémissement de douleur sans détourner le regard et son corps tout entier fut pris d'un frisson incontrôlable. Quand Potter lâcha son visage, Maé s'écroula au sol, le souffle court et le corps tremblant.

Elle semblait sur le point de vomir et Eloïse aurait voulu se précipiter vers elle pour la soutenir mais les yeux verts flashy du Lord se posèrent sur elle et elle se fit happer par son regard lumineux. Elle voulait détourner les yeux mais elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était comme si ce beau vert irréel l'appelait. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être passée aux rayons-X et une vive douleur martelait de plus en plus fort dans sa tête. Les larmes s'agglutinèrent au bord de ses paupières et elle cria mentalement pour que cette douce torture cesse.

Puis finalement tout s'arrêta aussi rapidement que la sensation d'intrusion était apparue. Son corps tremblait de manière incontrôlable mais elle réussit à rester debout, cherchant difficilement son souffle.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Thibault se raidir avant que le Maître ne s'approche de lui.

\- Regarde-moi, ordonna ce dernier d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

Il y avait tant de charisme, d'autorité et de menace dans ses mots que Thibault ne put que relever le visage et plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'un vert surnaturel qui le fixaient mortellement. Eloïse remarqua ses mains se serrer en poing et sa mâchoire tressaillir alors qu'il serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler. La respiration toujours courte, elle chancela sur ses pieds quand Thibault cria de douleur.

Cela sembla durer une éternité. Le silence autour du mage noir et de son Fidèle était à couper au couteau et Eloïse aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour être ailleurs qu'ici. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, mal à l'aise, comme si son maître avait pu voir en elle, ses plus noirs secrets. Elle ferma les yeux quand celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère tomba lourdement au sol.

\- Voilà donc l'espion qu'ils ont introduit dans mes rangs, siffla la voix froide d'Harry Potter.

Eloïse rouvrit les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder ce sorcier que tout le monde craignait plus que la mort elle-même. Il se tourna vers son Cercle, ne prêtant aucune attention au jeune homme qui crachotait du sang à ses pieds. Les bras écartés, il laissa sa magie claquer dans l'air et Eloïse approuva toutes les personnes qui chuchotaient à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Harry Potter n'avait pas de magie, _il était la magie_.

\- Un insignifiant et ignare sous-fifre, cracha-t-il.

D'un gracieux mouvement, il reporta son attention sur ledit sous-fifre, le toisant de son regard brillant.

\- J'aurais pourtant cru qu'ils avaient plus de considération pour moi et mon travail, reprit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce qui contrastait avec sa magie dévastatrice.

\- Vous méritez de crever, taré, répondit Thibault avec tant de venin dans la voix qu'Eloïse recula d'un pas.

Où était passé le gentil, le protecteur, le fidèle Thibault qui lui avait sauvé la vie sur le champ de bataille ? Où était passé le grand frère qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir ? Ce n'était pas cet homme qui cracha aux pieds d'Harry Potter. Le Thibault qu'elle connaissait ne les aurait jamais trahis.

\- Peut-être. Malheureusement pour toi, tu es celui qui se trouve à mes pieds et non pas l'inverse. Sais-tu pourquoi ? demanda-t-il presque gentiment en s'accroupissant près de Thibault.

Il lui sourit et Eloïse sentit un désagréable frisson remonter le long de son échine. Cet homme était très dangereux – et encore, ce n'était qu'un putain d'euphémisme – et elle remerciait ses parents pour l'avoir autorisée à rejoindre ses rangs. Il valait mieux être avec lui plutôt que contre lui.

\- Parce que je suis un Dieu, reprit Harry. _Ton_ Dieu. Et que ton Dieu ne connait pas la miséricorde.

Toujours accroupi, Potter leva sa main droite lentement, semblant s'amuser de faire durer le suspense. Et alors qu'il continuait de sourire – son rictus devenant plus cruel, plus froid, plus malsain – il replia ses doigts et serra.

Allongé au sol, Thibault écarquilla soudainement les yeux, ouvrit la bouche et ses mains vinrent enserrer son cou. Eloïse détourna le regard quand elle le vit se tourner vers elle, en quête d'aide. Elle se rapprocha de Maé qui se relevait difficilement. Elle aurait tellement voulu se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les hoquets désespérés de Thibault qui cherchait de l'air à tout prix.

Puis tout fut fini.

Thibault mourut en quatre minutes. Sûrement furent-elles les plus longues de toute la vie d'Eloïse qui sentit les larmes s'agglutiner aux bords de ses paupières quand elle se tourna vers le corps inanimé de son ami.

Potter se releva doucement, les yeux fixés sur le cadavre à ses pieds. Il paraissait calme et maître de lui, comme s'il ne venait pas de tuer quelqu'un pendant de longues minutes. Mais sa magie était toujours aussi énervée et son corps était tendu de colère. Il leur jeta à peine un regard alors qu'il marchait à grands pas vers la porte.

Eloïse se demanda ce qu'il allait advenir d'elles. Après tout, elles n'avaient rien vu alors qu'elles côtoyaient Thibault depuis de longs mois. Elles auraient dû se douter qu'il était un espion pour ces gens de la résistance qui se terraient quelque part en sécurité, tels les rats qu'ils étaient.

Elle s'empressa de baisser la tête, repentante, quand le Lord se tourna vers son bras droit qui se leva prestement, sa cape dorée glissant sur ses épaules de manière presque érotique. Elle rougit et baissa un peu plus la tête.

\- Tuez-les, dit-il calmement comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Tuez-les toutes les deux, elles ne me servent à rien si elles ne sont pas capables de voir qu'un traître les côtoie.

Et il sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière lui un silence pesant. Les membres du Cercle se levèrent et le Major Seamus et le Major Dean s'avancèrent vers elles deux, le visage plus froid et plus fermé que d'habitude. Maé chercha désespérément sa baguette, dans le faible optique de se défendre, mais Eloïse savait que c'était vain. Jamais elles ne survivraient au Amoureux Mortels, même si le Karma était de leur côté. Et dans l'optique où elles arrivaient à les battre, tous les autres membres du Cercle leur tomberaient dessus et cette fois-ci, elles auraient le droit à une mort lente et douloureuse pour avoir osé toucher à des membres de leur tristement célèbre Cercle.

Eloïse préférait ne rien tenter de stupide. De toute manière, c'était un peu de leur faute si Harry Potter en était venu à de telles manières drastiques. Elles n'avaient rien vu, elles avaient été aveugles. Il avait raison : elles ne lui serviraient à rien si elles ne pouvaient pas identifier un espion.

Alors, faisant fi de la peur qui faisait battre son cœur si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut qu'il allait fracturer une de ses côtes, elle affronta le regard de Dean Thomas qui levait déjà sa baguette, un sortilège de la mort sur les lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et accepta son destin.

Et juste avant que le rayon vert ne touche son corps, elle eut une pensée désolée pour ses parents qui ne reverraient plus jamais leur enfant.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Baltimore, 11h30_

Accoudé au plan de travail, Will feuilletait un livre sur les loups-garous que Potter avait accepté de leur prêter alors qu'Hannibal préparait tous les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour cuisiner le repas de ce midi. Pour une fois, la maison d'Hannibal était totalement silencieuse. Aucune musique classique, baroque ou romantique ne s'élevait dans le salon. Hannibal se mouvait avec calme et les ingrédients qu'il maniait troublaient à peine le silence apaisant qui planait au-dessus d'eux.

\- Tu savais que si un loup-garou mâle et un loup-garou femelle se croisaient un soir de pleine lune et qu'ils décidaient de se reproduire, ils donneraient naissance à de véritables louveteaux. Ils seraient cependant dotés d'une exceptionnelle intelligence. C'est dit ici que ça ne s'est passé que deux fois jusqu'à présent et que l'une de ces portées a été relâchée dans la Forêt de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, lut Will en suivant du doigt les lignes écrites à la main sur le sur les pages du grimoire.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu lis ce livre sur les loups-garous ? demanda Hannibal en levant les yeux vers lui.

Will remonta ses lunettes sur son nez à l'aide de son index avant de pousser le grimoire loin de lui et d'appuyer sa joue contre son poing fermé. Il aimait regarder son amant quand il cuisinait. Il dégageait de lui cette confiance en soi qui frisait l'arrogance et il paraissait danser tant il mélangeait les ingrédients avec grâce et volupté.

\- Parce que j'ai lu ce passage sur Lycaon qui défit les dieux et est transformé en loup-garou. Je voulais comparer ce que la mythologie raconte et ce qui existe réellement dans le monde magique, répondit Will en haussant les épaules.

\- Et qu'en as-tu conclu ?

Hannibal s'éloigna du plan de travail pour se tourner vers l'évier où il se lava consciencieusement les mains.

\- Que la plupart des mythes ne sont vraisemblablement pas que des légendes.

\- Je suis d'accord, reprit Hannibal en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon.

\- Le monde magique a l'air fascinant.

Alors qu'Hannibal attrapait un couteau de cuisine, torchon sur l'épaule, un bruit retentit dans la pièce et Harry Potter apparut soudainement, le visage fermé. Will se redressa, un sourcil relevé de surprise. C'était la première fois que Potter _transplanait_ – il avait appris le terme dans un des livres qu'ils lui avaient empruntés – directement dans la maison. Les autres fois il était apparu dans la rue pour ensuite passer par la porte, plus ou moins malgré eux. Mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui le sorcier semblait hors de lui.

Ne portant rien d'autre qu'un pantalon en cuir qui moulait ses jambes minces, Potter semblait tout droit sorti d'un roman érotique. Ses yeux d'un vert étrange brillaient littéralement de pouvoir et Will pouvait sentir des vagues de chaleur lécher son épiderme. Il se dégageait de lui un tel pouvoir que Will se demanda à qui ils avaient réellement à faire.

\- Mr Potter que nous vaut l'hon-, commença Hannibal avant de se faire couper par les lèvres du sorcier.

D'un geste de la main, le nouveau venu fit glisser le couteau hors de la porter d'Hannibal, assurant sa protection. Le psychiatre se figea, les yeux grands ouverts et écarta ses mains nouvellement libres. Près d'eux, Will ne pouvait que regarder. C'était comme si ses pieds étaient bloqués dans dix centimètres de béton et son cerveau semblait court-circuité. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose parce que Potter, sur la pointe des pieds, était en train d'embrasser son amant devant lui sans aucune considération.

Le torchon sur l'épaule d'Hannibal glissa et avec lui, Will se décida à agir. Il contourna le plan de travail et attrapa le bras de Potter. S'il avait eu assez de temps, sûrement aurait-il attrapé un couteau de cuisine et aurait pris plaisir à l'enfoncer dans le ventre plat du sorcier, mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ce jeune homme qui embrassait Hannibal sans se préoccuper du monde qui les entourait – et son propre amant qui paraissait trop choqué pour repousser son attaquant. Tout ce qui importait maintenant était d'éloigner Potter, ils auraient tout le temps de le tuer plus tard.

Il resserra ses doigts autour du bras du sorcier et, d'un geste brusque, il le détourna d'Hannibal. Will eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche dans le but de lui demander ce qu'il faisait _exactement_ avant qu'une paire de lèvres aussi douce que de la soie ne se posent sur les siennes. Une main se faufila sur sa joue, chaude et impérieuse, et Will se retrouva une nouvelle fois paralysé, ne sachant pas quoi faire. A quoi jouait Potter ? Et eux ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement le repousser et le tuer ? Pourquoi devaient-ils rester pantois devant lui et demeurer passifs face à ses baisers ?

Dès leur première rencontre, il l'avait trouvé attirant et intéressant. Il se dégageait de lui une telle prestance, un tel charisme que Will l'avait trouvé diablement sexy. Mais était-ce une raison pour… simplement quoi ? Coucher avec lui ? Il n'avait jamais été du genre à coucher avec des inconnus. Il n'avait connu que peu de maîtresses et Hannibal était son unique amant. Voulait-il coucher avec Harry Potter ? Sa verge qui durcissait dans son pantalon était une réponse amplement suffisante. Etait-il prêt à le faire au risque de perdre Hannibal ? Jamais de la vie. Will aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de trahir son amant.

Quand Potter s'éloigna de lui, Will ne put que cligner des yeux. La main sur sa joue glissa, aussi doucement que de l'eau chaude. Le sorcier se tourna de nouveau vers Hannibal, resté figé, et happa ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Hannibal sembla grogner quand le petit brun faufila sa main jusqu'à l'arrière de son cou, l'empêchant de se soustraire. Le son, tel un électrochoc, fit sursauter mentalement Will. Il allait le tuer. Il _devait_ le tuer.

Doucement et discrètement, il avança le bras sur le plan de travail et le bout de ses doigts toucha le manche froid du couteau qu'Hannibal tenait, à peine une minute auparavant. Il tendit un peu plus le bras et sa paume allait se refermer sur le manche quand une main impérieuse encercla son poignet. D'une pression, on le fit reculer de l'arme blanche et il releva les yeux, certain de voir les yeux verts et glaciales rivés sur lui, une lueur morbide y brillant – promesse d'une mort douloureuse pour avoir tenté de le duper.

Mais il n'y avait aucune émeraude fixée sur lui, seulement le brun doux qu'il connaissait par cœur. Hannibal le regardait alors que le sorcier l'embrassait avec ferveur et dans ses yeux, Will put y lire un ordre catégorique : « _ne le tue pas_ ». Puis Hannibal ferma les yeux, posant sa main libre sur la hanche du sorcier qui s'approcha plus prêt de son corps. Et Will faisait tellement confiance à Hannibal et à son instinct – à son intelligence qui lui permettait toujours d'avoir un coup d'avance sur tout le monde – qu'il ne put que s'incliner devant sa décision.

Il tira sur son poignet et Will fut rapproché du duo. Il se colla sur le côté droit de Potter et, lorsqu'Hannibal le lâcha, passa sa main dans le dos de son amant et se laissa porter par les sensations du corps si sexy du sorcier serré contre le sien. Will ne savait pas pourquoi Hannibal les autorisait à cette pause hors du temps, ni si son compagnon avait un plan pour plus tard mais Will s'en foutait complètement. Il avait été fasciné par le sorcier – son corps, son pouvoir et son esprit – et son corps avait eu envie de lui, dès qu'il l'avait touché. Si Hannibal cautionnait cela, s'il l' _acceptait_ , s'il _participait_ alors Will en profiterait – ce serait certainement la seule et unique expérience qu'ils auraient tous les trois ensemble.

Lorsqu'Harry mit fin au baiser et qu'il tourna son visage d'ange vers lui, Will se pencha et posa de lui-même ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était un baiser doux et pourtant, rempli d'exigence. Il sentit Hannibal embrasser son cou, amoureusement, tendrement avant qu'il ne disparaisse et qu'Harry lâche un soupir de contentement entre ses lèvres. Will ouvrit un œil paresseux, laissant le jeune sorcier approfondir le baiser. Il vit Hannibal morde presque violemment le cou gracile du brun avant que le psychiatre ne vienne jouer avec son lobe d'oreille.

Il gémit et Harry se recula légèrement. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Will se pencha plus en avant jusqu'à ce que son front bute doucement contre celui du britannique.

\- J'ai tellement envie de vous, chuchota-t-il.

Son souffle chaud vint effleurer les lèvres de Will, légèrement rougies à cause de leur baiser. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa quand la langue d'Hannibal vint caresser l'endroit où son pouls palpitait.

Will ouvrit les yeux quand la main de Potter se referma brusquement sur la sienne et il vit le sorcier tendre l'autre bras pour attraper fermement la nuque du psychiatre.

\- Accrochez-vous.

Will eut à peine le temps de refermer les doigts autour de ceux de Potter que le monde autour d'eux se mit à tourner. Il ferma les yeux en se cramponnant au seul point d'ancrage à sa disposition, pestant mentalement contre les sorciers et leurs moyens de transport. Quand tout cessa de tourner et qu'ils atterrirent dans leur chambre, Will crut qu'il allait vomir tant il se sentait mal. Mais Harry le détourna de la plus délicieuse des façons et Will nota mentalement que le sorcier semblait grandement apprécier embrasser ses partenaires.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Will qui mit fin à son baiser et il tourna le visage vers celui d'Hannibal à la recherche de ses lèvres. Il ne ferma pas les yeux, préférant les ancrer dans ceux de son compagnon. Son cœur fit une embardée en y voyant tout l'amour qu'il lui réservait et il sut que rien de ce qui se passerait dans ce lit ne pourrait changer leur relation. Il n'avait pas à être jaloux, ni à avoir peur, parce qu'Hannibal et lui étaient plus fort que cela et leur amour était à l'image de leurs meurtres – spectaculaire, soudée, magnifique.

La langue d'Hannibal vint délicatement effleurer la sienne et Will tendit la main, caressant le torse nu du sorcier dont il sentait le regard sur eux. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son ventre qui se contracta sous son toucher aérien et ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils sentirent le cuir de son pantalon. A tâtons, il essaya de défaire le bouton mais la jambe qu'Hannibal faufila subrepticement entre les siennes l'empêcha de parvenir à ses fins. La friction de la cuisse du psychiatre avec son sexe en érection était délicieuse et savoir que le sorcier les regardait l'excita encore plus.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant, coupant net le baiser, quand son corps se retrouva totalement nu contre celui d'Hannibal – tout aussi dénudé. Sainte Mère de Dieu ! Il se tourna vers Potter qui leur envoyait un regard trop innocent pour ne pas être coupable. Il agita sa main et son pantalon en cuir disparu lui aussi, le laissant aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

\- C'est plus rapide qu'un effeuillage moldu, dit simplement Harry.

Sa voix était rauque et ses yeux brillaient toujours d'une lueur surnaturelle. Will se demanda si la raucité de son timbre était elle aussi due à sa magie. Il pouvait toujours la sentir virevolter dans la chambre et elle semblait claquer à la recherche de quelques choses à détruire mais Will ne ressentait qu'une douce chaleur autour de son corps.

Harry s'approcha félinement d'eux, glorieux et sensuel dans sa nudité sans complexe. Il s'avança comme s'il avait toujours su que ça se finirait comme ça : eux trois dans une chambre, prêts à se sauter dessus. Et alors que le sorcier attrapait leurs mains, Will se demanda si les devins existaient dans le monde magique – il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire _tous_ les livres empruntés – et si par le plus grand des hasards, Potter en était un.

Le plus jeune les tira doucement jusqu'au lit où il les poussa. Will se laissa tomber en arrière, plaça son bras replié sous son crâne pour regarder Potter toujours debout au pied du lit, les regardant avec une fascination presque inquiétante. A côté de lui, Hannibal adopta la même pose, son sexe dressé reposant tranquillement contre son bas-ventre.

Puis Harry monta à son tour sur le lit et s'avança à quatre pattes vers eux, la scène rendue érotiquement surnaturelle grâce à ses iris vert flashy. Will se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand il le vit se pencher sur le corps d'Hannibal pour embrasser délicatement le gland empourpré du psychiatre. Son sexe tressaillit d'impatience quand il le vit engloutir petit à petit la verge de son amant. Son souffle se fit plus court face au tableau qu'ils formaient tous les deux : Hannibal ne laissant rien percevoir du plaisir qu'il prenait – même si Will pouvait le voir dans ses doigts qui se crispaient – et Potter qui le suçait et le dominait à sa façon.

Will tendit la main et caressa le torse d'Hannibal, laissant son index redessiner l'auréole autour de son téton. Il prit plaisir à le voir frissonner avant qu'il ne tourne son visage vers lui, se détournant du sorcier qui s'activait entre ses cuisses et il lui sourit, de son sourire si particulier qui ressemblait plus à un rictus qu'à un _vrai_ sourire.

Hannibal enfouit sa main droite dans la chevelure hirsute de Potter et tira doucement dessus. Le sorcier délaissa sa verge, se lécha les lèvres et tourna son regard vers Will qui en frémit d'impatience. Il passa par-dessus les jambes d'Hannibal, se faisait une petite place entre leurs deux corps. Will rejeta la tête en arrière quand sa bouche se referma sur ses tétons sensibles. Seigneur ! C'était tellement bon. Son bras se leva de lui-même et il se rendit à peine compte que ses doigts glissaient sur sa nuque pour venir s'échouer dans les mèches brunes tant la langue qui titillait ses tétons le déstabilisait.

Ses hanches eurent un mouvement brusque et elles vinrent buter contre l'excitation d'Harry qui s'éloigna de ses mamelons, le souffle un peu plus rapide, un peu plus rauque et difficile.

\- Merlin, chuchota-t-il contre sa peau brunie. Refais ça, exigea-t-il.

Et Will ne se fit pas prier. Il roula du bassin, créant une délicieuse friction entre leurs deux verges érigées. Il tendit à l'aveuglette la main et chercha à tâtons le sexe délaissé d'Hannibal. Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa colonne de chair, il commença à le masturber lentement, rendant l'intime caresse aussi soulageante qu'une douce torture. Le souffle court, il tourna un peu la tête et remarqua que son amant se tenait sur un coude, assez près pour que la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui réchauffe son épiderme. Le bras droit du psychiatre était tendu vers le corps frémissant d'Harry et sa main disparaissait entre ses fesses blanches.

Will lâcha son sexe et attrapa son menton. Il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard, sa langue venant directement s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Harry rejeta soudainement la tête en arrière, un gémissement de pur plaisir passant la barrière de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, comme s'il cherchait la libération.

\- Je veux baiser avec vous, reprit-il le souffle court. J'ai _besoin_ de baiser avec vous.

L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesant, quelque chose – et Will aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était sa magie – crépitait et les empêchait de respirer normalement. Il ressentait une sorte de pression sur sa poitrine et pourtant, il était tellement excité que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Potter repoussa Hannibal, les deux mains posées sur ses épaules, et enjamba son corps pour s'asseoir sur ses hanches. Will sentit sa bouche s'assécher quand Harry commença à se déhancher sensuellement d'avant en arrière, ses cheveux semblant bouger sous une brise imperceptible.

Puis, prenant appui d'une main sur la poitrine d'Hannibal, il se pencha en avant et guida le sexe du psychiatre jusqu'à son entrée. Will ouvrit la bouche pour l'arrêter, pour lui dire de mettre un préservatif et le prier d'attendre qu'il le prépare correctement mais déjà Harry se laissait glisser sur la verge de son amant qui plaqua simplement ses mains sur les hanches fines du britannique. Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage alors que celui du brun se crispait sous la soudaine douleur.

Will s'empressa de le masturber pour faire passer la souffrance de leur nouvel amant et s'apprêtait à lui demander si ça allait quand Harry ouvrit les yeux et dit :

\- Je veux pas que ce soit doux. Je veux du sexe violent et libérateur.

Hannibal haussa un sourcil avant que le sorcier ne remonte sur son sexe pour s'empaler avec plus de force. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les hanches du plus petit si violemment qu'il porterait sans doute des bleus demain. Will se redressa sur ses genoux, se rapprocha et tendit le bras jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts effleurent tendrement les phalanges blanchies tant il serrait son bassin avec force.

Harry montait et descendait sur la verge érigée avec ferveur, le souffle court. De la sueur perlait sur son front et ses cheveux corbeaux collaient à sa peau. Il gémissait à chaque fois qu'il laissait le sexe d'Hannibal plonger en lui et inspirait à chaque remontée. Sa magie devint plus épaisse au fur et mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'orgasme et il tendit la main pour attraper le sexe délaissé de Will qu'il s'empressa de caresser au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Ses mouvements n'étaient pas réguliers mais au bruit que faisait Will, il devina qu'il était proche de la libération lui aussi. Il contracta ses muscles internes et accéléra ses mouvements, arrachant des grognements de plaisir à Lecter. Quand il sentit la semence du psychiatre envahir son canal et le liquide visqueux recouvrir ses doigts, il se laissa aller et il jouit dans un grand cri, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Sa magie éclata et les vitres explosèrent, faisant voler dans la chambre une pluie de verre. Harry souffla, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine à un rythme effréné et il s'écroula sans force entre les deux hommes. D'un geste de la main, il répara les dégâts que sa magie avait causés et, d'un claquement de doigt, il effaça les conséquences de leur plaisir. Somnolent, il embrassa l'épaule nue à sa portée, caressa du bout des doigts la cuisse derrière lui. Puis il se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, lessivé par la journée qu'il venait de passer.

.

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua en se réveillant fut la froideur qui régnait entre ces draps qui avaient été témoins de leur baise sauvage en trio. Ensuite, Harry avait la désagréable impression d'être observé avec beaucoup trop d'insistance. Prudemment, il ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à tout sauf à se retrouver face à face avec Will et Hannibal, armés tous deux de couteaux de cuisine.

\- Sérieusement ? s'indigna-t-il en se redressant contre les coussins, le drap – à quel moment avait-il fini _sous_ les couvertures ? – glissant doucement sur son torse nu. Après tout ce qu'on vient de partager ?

Hannibal échangea un regard avec Will avant qu'ils ne se retournent tous les deux vers lui. Ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement gênés ou embarrassés d'être surpris en pleine tentative de meurtre sur sa personne. Harry leva un sourcil dédaigneux à leur attention. La journée avait été assez merdique pour qu'il ne doive pas _en plus_ supporter deux personnes qui cherchaient à l'assassiner après l'une des meilleures parties de jambes en l'air qu'il avait connue.

\- C'est pour la fois où tu as appelé la police alors qu'on était attachés à des chaises, répondit Hannibal.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, choqué – et légèrement indigné. C'était pour ça ? Pour cette « faute » – honnêtement ce n'en était pas une pour lui, il avait simplement voulu les tester et peu importait ce que disait Ron, c'était beaucoup plus bénéfique qu'une simple conversation autour d'un thé – qui remontait à déjà à près de _trois semaines_ ?

\- Vous êtes tellement… rancuniers !

Et alors que Will ouvrait la bouche, probablement pour lui dire qu'il aurait réagit de la même manière, Harry transplana dans son Manoir. Ils étaient trop intéressants pour qu'il ne les tue, même si Merlin seul savait à quel point il voulait les massacrer, uniquement parce qu'ils venaient de tenter de l'assassiner _dans son sommeil_. Il en avait évincés pour moins que ça – beaucoup, beaucoup moins que ça.

Il atterrit souplement dans sa chambre, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, pestant à voix basse contre les moldus qui trop impudents pour leur propre bien et surtout contre son magnanime et sa générosité trop grande qui finiraient par causer sa perte. Il aurait sans doute dû être impitoyable avec eux depuis le début et simplement les tuer avec les Dursley, quand ils avaient été à sa merci. Mais non ! Il avait décidé qu'ils étaient _dignes d'intérêt_ et même maintenant qu'ils avaient tenté de le tuer – pour la deuxième fois pour William Graham – il ne pouvait pas permettre à la Terre de perdre deux génies du crime comme eux.

Harry releva les yeux quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'un bleu vif de Ron et il sauta sur l'occasion pour se plaindre :

\- Ils ont essayé de m'assassiner !

Ron leva la main pour lui imposer le silence, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

\- On sait où est Lucius.

.

* * *

.

Tadam ! Que de rebondissements, n'est-ce pas ? Fleur qui trouve Greyback ! Harry qui débusque un espion ! Les trois tarés qui couchent ensemble pour la première fois (surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?) ! La tentative de meurtre ! Lucius retrouvé ! Mon Dieu, on vient de faire un putain de pas en avant dans l'histoire, hm ? Comment vous avez trouvé ? Ce lemon ? Je sais que c'est un peu méchant de terminer comme ça mais on ne tue pas l'auteur pour connaitre la suite…

Et la suite d'ailleurs, arrivera, comme d'habitude mercredi prochain, soit le **11/04** !

J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Bonne journée les gens :)


	11. Chapiter 10

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancer ! Merci :)**

 **RAR :**

 _ **Artemis**_ _: Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plait ! Je sais pas si ça peut être qualifié d'adorable, sauf si, bien évidemment on ne parle pas de la même scène ! xD En tout cas, merci pour ta review, bonne lecture :)_

 _ **Cathy**_ _: Hahahaha ! Ouais, Harry en mode totalement indigné ! Je trouvais ça marrant et je le voyais très bien réagir comme ça ! Pour ta question… Est-ce que Harry est vraiment devenu un dieu ? Eh bien… Comment dire… Oui et non… C'est compliqué comme question parce qu'il pense vraiment qu'il est un dieu mais il a ses faiblesses comme tout le monde ! Mais il montrera dans les prochains tomes qu'il n'est peut-être pas qu'un sorcier comme tous les autres ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies aimé, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _ **Magnolita**_ _: Mouhaha, voui, effectivement ! Chaud bouillant ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé x) Vouiiii, tu verras ce qui va advenir de ces deux là et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _ **.**_

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 10

.

 _Ecosse, 19h_

Fleur rejeta d'un coup de poignet une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de son chignon de combat. Elle souffla, un petit nuage de fumée blanche se formant devant sa bouche, fouilla dans ses vêtements à la recherche de l'objet qui scintillait, lui indiquant que quelqu'un cherchait à la contacter. Elle grimaça à la sensation de sa robe collant à son corps et ferma l'œil gauche quand une goutte de sang dégoulina de son front.

Quand elle sortit son miroir à double sens, elle le déverrouilla avec hâte, souillant la surface froide à cause du liquide écarlate qui coulait sur ses doigts. Le visage euphorique de Seamus se dessina sur le miroir et Fleur haussa un sourcil élégant. Ne savait-il pas qu'elle était occupée ? Elle le leur avait dit pourtant. _Ne me dérangez qu'en cas d'extrême urgence._

\- Fleur ! commença Seamus sans vraiment la regarder. Devine qui on- Wow !

Il fronça les sourcils, son nez se plissant de dégoût. Elle releva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas jeter simplement le miroir sur le sol pour pouvoir s'amuser tranquillement.

\- Qu'est-ce tu me veux, Seamus ? Je suis assez occupée.

Elle sourit quand un râle de douleur s'éleva derrière elle et elle fit un signe vers la source du bruit pour lui demander de patienter. Seamus faisait de grands gestes devant son visage, la bouche tordue dans un rictus répugné.

\- Tu as du sang sur… En fait, tu as du sang partout, dit-il finalement en arrêtant ses gestes.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle ne cachant pas sa frustration.

L'hémoglobine la recouvrait des pieds à la tête, comme si elle venait de se baigner dans une piscine de sang. Encore chaude, Fleur la sentait commencer à sécher par endroit la tiraillant désagréablement et lui donnant envie de se gratter. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir finir sa mission, revenir au manoir et prendre une douche pour enlever tout ce rouge qui jurait sur sa peau pâle – ça lui donnait un air de cadavre, c'était en partie pour cela qu'elle n'aimait pas se salir pendant ses missions. Ça et le fait qu'elle devait frotter pendant des _jours_ pour enlever le sang sous ses ongles. C'était d'un ennui.

\- Où es-tu ? demanda Seamus en essayant de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Fleur le regarda, blasé. Comptait-il vraiment essayer de voir quelque chose derrière un miroir ? Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, lui laissant volontairement une vue sur la rue derrière elle. Elle eut le plaisir de le voir écarquiller les yeux, d'abord de surprise avant qu'une étincelle d'admiration ne s'illumine dans ses orbes bleus.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla-t-il en continuant de regarder derrière elle.

Fleur releva les yeux de son miroir et observa les alentours. Ce n'était pas le premier mot qu'elle aurait choisi pour décrire le massacre qui l'entourait. C'était un carnage. A perte de vue s'étendait des cadavres d'homme, de femmes et d'enfants. Encore chauds pour certains, ils ressemblaient à des gens lambdas qui se seraient simplement endormis à la merci du froid de novembre. La majorité d'entre eux regardait vers le ciel comme un dernier au revoir au soleil, et ceux à plat ventre regardaient droit vers elle de leur regard mort.

Elle n'avait eu aucun remord à tous les tuer et elle pouvait les regarder dans les yeux sans ressentir une once de culpabilité. Elle sourit en croisant les orbes foncés de l'Alpha de la meute et leva une main pour lui faire savoir qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas. En réalité, elle avait pris plaisir à tous les tuer, un par un, devant l'Alpha dont le cœur – s'il en avait un – se brisait à chaque loup-garou tombant sous ses sorts. Elle l'avait entendu hurler à la lune, un cri lupin à l'agonie, demandant de l'aide à l'astre – ou à tous ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre – mais l'aide n'était jamais venue et, avec elle, l'espoir avait disparu alors que Fleur décimait la meute à elle-seule.

Un contre trente-trois. Elle était nettement en infériorité numérique et surtout, elle n'équivalait pas à la puissance physique d'une meute de loups. Et pourtant, elle s'en était sortie. Elle était victorieuse, elle, sorcière française à demi-vélane, et elle garderait comme souvenir de cette journée une cicatrice le long de son avant-bras. Elle l'exhiberait, portant fièrement ce souvenir à même sa peau qui apprendrait à tous qu'elle avait exterminé une meute de loups-garous à elle toute seule et qu'elle était encore là pour narrer cet après-midi.

\- Qu'avais-tu à me dire de si urgent ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

Elle savait que le sang qui la recouvrait totalement contrastait avec ses manières charmantes et délicates mais elle aimait en jouer. Qui penserait que cachée derrière ce joli minois se trouvait une guerrière de sang-froid qui tuerait tous ceux qui se mettrait sur le chemin d'Harry Potter ? Elle était corps et âme liée au mage noir et elle avait elle-même tendue les poignets pour qu'il l'enchaine. Elle aimait être à ses côtés, défendre ses idéaux, faire partie du Cercle. Elle portait la cape argentée avec supériorité et noblesse. Elle appréciait que son nom soit associé à celui d'Harry.

\- Harry te demande au Manoir au plus vite.

Fleur releva un sourcil, surprise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On a retrouvé Lucius.

Fleur releva _les deux sourcils_ , carrément étonnée. Sérieusement ? Lucius Malfoy ? Ils le cherchaient depuis des années et ils n'avaient jamais réussi à avoir ne fût-ce qu'un seul indice sur l'endroit où ce rat se cachait pour échapper à sa sentence. Fleur n'avait pas été celle chargée de le retrouver mais elle avait aidé les autres quand elle-même n'avait pas d'indice sur la localisation de Greyback et elle avait vu à quel point ils semblaient tous patauger dans le chaudron.

\- Finis ce que tu as à faire et rentre rapidement, reprit Seamus sans lui laisser le temps de lui poser des questions. Tu ne voudrais pas contrarier Harry, tu sais à quel point il déteste attendre quand il est pressé.

\- Je sais. J'arrive aussi vite que possible.

Elle ne voulait pas décevoir Harry, lui qui lui avait tout donné. Elle allait devoir abréger. Et même si elle avait voulu cette vengeance depuis des années – qu'elle en rêvait chaque soir depuis plus de mille cinq cent cinquante nuits – elle y mettrait fin plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait phantasmé. Pour Harry, elle renoncerait même à se délecter de sa vengeance si cela l'aidait.

Seamus acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis coupa la conversation. Fleur frissonna quand un vent froid venant de l'Atlantique s'enroula autour de son corps. Elle rangea le miroir dans la poche arrière de son pantalon de combat et rejeta la tête en arrière. Le ciel gris paraissait se boucher de plus en plus au fils des heures. Elle se demanda si Bill l'observait d'où il se trouvait et s'il était fier d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit un flocon de neige tomber sur son front. Les premières neiges de l'année. Elle prit cela comme un signe et elle sourit tendrement.

Oui, il était sans aucun doute fier d'elle et de ce qu'elle était devenue – une femme forte et indépendante. Et Bill serait assurément satisfait de voir sa mémoire vengée.

Un gémissement de douleur retentit dans le paysage silencieux et Fleur soupira en sortant sa baguette. Elle se détourna du ciel gris et tourna son visage vers Greyback qui se vidait doucement – et douloureusement – de son sang. Elle l'observa, lui et ses traits grossiers, son corps massif, ses cheveux gris, ses mains crasseuses, ses ongles jaunes et ses dents pointues. Il était exactement comme dans son souvenir – celui où il se penchait au-dessus du cadavre de Bill pour le dévorer. Et elle ressentit une vague de haine l'envahir. Elle resserra son poing autour de sa baguette.

Ses pas sur le gravier crissèrent alors qu'elle avançait vers le mâle Alpha qui, entouré de sa meute décimée, ne ressemblait plus au loup-garou sanguinaire qui aimait transformer les petits enfants dans leur chambre. Elle se demanda comment quatre ans de cavale avaient pu changer un tel homme – comment avait-il pu passer de Mangemort barbare à Alpha magnanime ? Était-ce les liens de la meute qui l'avait tant changé ? S'était-il rendu compte qu'un loup-garou avait besoin de ses semblables pour se contrôler ?

Fleur eut un rictus sardonique. Dommage pour lui, il avait plus de dix ans de retard.

Elle continua d'avancer, le bas de sa cape se teintant du sang de ses ennemis et créant derrière elle un chemin écarlate. Devant elle, Greyback maintenait une main pressée contre son flanc, essayant comme il le pouvait de retenir les organes qui essayaient de sauter dans le vide. Il tenta de se reculer mais la force lui manquait et il cessa de bouger, le souffle court mais les yeux en alerte.

Fleur lui sourit doucement et vint s'agenouiller devant lui. Elle posa une main délicate sur un de ses genoux et tapota du bout des doigts l'os qu'elle distinguait en-dessous. Il gémit comme un loup en cage et tenta de s'éloigner. Elle grimaça. En dehors de sa ressemblance physique avec le Greyback de son souvenir, l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle n'avait rien à voir avec le loup-garou aliéné qui avait tué son mari. Il semblait aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né maintenant qu'elle lui avait coupé brutalement le lien avec sa meute et ses yeux l'imploraient de mettre fin à son supplice.

\- Tu as de la chance, dit-elle dans un souffle. J'avais prévu quelque chose de lent et de douloureux mais mon Maître exige ma présence au plus vite alors je vais abréger tes souffrances.

\- Mer…ci…

Sa voix était rauque, semblable à un aboiement de chien malade. Il toussa violemment et du sang coula sur son menton. Elle se releva gracieusement, passa sa main dans les cheveux entremêlés et resserra ses doigts autour des mèches grises. Elle concentra sa magie dans son bras et le souleva aussi facilement qu'une plume.

\- Ne me remercie pas, remercie plutôt mon Maître. Sans Harry Potter, tu aurais subi la plus longue agonie que personne n'ait jamais connue.

Elle leva sa main gauche, celle qui tenait sa baguette. Elle susurra son sort et prit plaisir à le voir écarquiller les yeux quand il comprit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. _Carnificare._

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Angleterre, 19h30_

Harry se demandait comment Lucius avait fait pour intégrer la résistance. Le Mangemort avait participé à la bataille finale, il avait tué un certain nombre de personnes et il était pourtant caché par ces traîtres de rebelles. Étaient-ils tous si désespérés qu'ils avaient fermé les yeux sur le passé peu recommandable du Lord Malfoy ? Sûrement l'étaient-ils… Après tout, il était le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et il pouvait les écraser d'un clignement d'œil. Que disait le dicton déjà ? _Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis_. Les rebelles étaient tombés bien bas s'ils acceptaient dans leurs rangs un Mangemort en déchéance.

Harry ricana en continuant de faire les cents pas dans la salle du trône. Il sentait sur lui les regards interrogateurs de son Cercle qui attendait un mot de sa part pour partir. Il se retourna avec grâce et volupté vers ses amis et les vit tous trépigner d'impatience. La perspective de trouver enfin Lucius mettait son Cercle sur les nerfs. Ils avaient tous une dent particulièrement aiguisée envers l'aristocrate qui avait fait de leur vie un enfer. Parce qu'à chaque évènement traumatisant, Lucius avait été là – même si parfois, il n'avait été qu'un spectateur passif. Mais pour Harry, être un simple spectateur pouvait parfois être bien pire que d'être l'acteur principal.

C'était lui qui avait négligé le petit Draco alors que ce dernier demandait simplement à recevoir l'attention qu'il méritait. C'était lui qui avait refourgué le journal de Riddle à la jeune Ginevra, sans chercher à savoir si cela pouvait la tuer ou pas. C'était lui qui avait essayé d'assassiner Harry. Il avait été dans le cimetière quand Voldemort était revenu tout comme il avait été présent au département des Ministères quand Sirius était mort. C'était à cause de lui que Draco avait dû prendre la marque et c'était aussi de sa faute si Narcissa était morte de la main de Voldemort pour simplement avoir montré son soutien à son fils qui s'était relié à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Mais alors qu'Harry aurait pris un grand – très grand – plaisir à lui faire regretter toutes ses fautes passées et à le jeter aux pieds de Draco qui aurait pu obtenir la vengeance qu'il recherchait depuis des années, Lucius Malfoy s'était évanoui dans la nature et plus personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de lui – et pourtant ses espions le cherchaient à travers le pays depuis quatre ans maintenant.

Harry avait presque oublié que Lucius avait été à Serpentard et qu'essayer de l'attraper revenait à essayer de saisir une anguille à main nue. Mais il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur. Aujourd'hui, il attraperait Lucius et il allait s'en assurer en prenant avec lui la totalité de son Cercle officiel.

\- Bon ! s'exclama-t-il en frappant dans ses mains. Et si on y allait !

\- Harry, Fleur n'est pas arrivée, lança Dean.

Harry fronça les sourcils, laissant ses yeux glisser sur les membres de son cercle. Effectivement, il manquait la jolie demi-vélane. Qu'avait-elle de plus important à faire que de venir participer à la capture de Lucius ?

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici ?

\- Lavande lui a envoyé les coordonnés de la localisation de la meute de Greyback, répondit Seamus.

Ça avait dû être un car-na-ge ! pensa Harry avec un sourire fier. Dès qu'elle reviendrait, Harry lui demanderait de lui prêter ses souvenirs, qu'il se délecte de la violence dont elle avait fait preuve. Quatre ans qu'elle lui courait après et enfin, elle avait le droit de tuer l'homme qui lui avait enlevé Bill.

\- Deux le même jour, mes amis, c'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! rit-il. Et bientôt, l'intégralité des Mangemorts sera à notre merci, les rebelles se prosterneront à nos pieds et plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter ! ajouta-t-il avec force.

Il leva les deux bras alors que Seamus applaudissait avec ferveur. Il se sentait surpuissant et comme il venait de le dire, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ni la mort, ni la peur, ni ces rebelles pitoyables qui sangloteraient bientôt en embrassant ses pieds pour implorer son pardon. Il était invincible. Il était un dieu et incessamment sous peu, tous ses plus fidèles amis auront connu la jouissance de la vengeance dûment acquise.

\- Ron ! lança-t-il. Ma cape !

Son meilleur ami leva les yeux au ciel mais s'approcha, les mains tendues devant lui, la cape pliée reposant sur ses paumes. Il la déplia d'un geste sûr et passa derrière lui. Harry ferma les yeux en sentant dans son dos la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de son bras droit. Il frissonna en se souvenant la session de sexe qu'il venait d'avoir avec Lecter et Graham – il s'efforça de ne pas penser à la tentative d'assassinat contre sa personne pour ne pas tuer accidentellement les membres de son Cercle et il préféra se concentrer sur le souvenir toujours vivace du sexe du psychiatre à l'intérieur de lui. Il se laissa aller en arrière, appréciant le torse musclé de son ami contre son dos.

Ron passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et ses mains refermèrent la cape autour de son cou. Il resta plus longtemps que nécessaire et Harry sourit vicieusement en rouvrant les yeux. Tous les membres de son Cercle l'observaient, visiblement impatients d'y aller. Mais Harry se refusait de transplaner sans Fleur – elle avait tout autant le droit de participer à cette descente qui deviendrait mémorable. Lucius Malfoy était le dernier Mangemort toujours en liberté – maintenant que Fleur était en train de tuer Greyback – et il ne le laisserait pas les narguer plus longtemps. Sa corruption et sa lâcheté avaient suffisamment sali sa création. Il était grand temps qu'Harry y mette un terme.

\- Mes amis… reprit-il avant de se faire couper par le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage.

Il se retourna vivement, un sort de mort sur le bout des lèvres, mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua _qui_ venait d'apparaître devant lui. Fleur semblait tout droit sortie de l'enfer. Du liquide rouge recouvrait l'intégralité de son corps, tant qu'on ne distinguait plus la blondeur de ses cheveux sous la couche de sang. Sa peau était maintenant d'un rouge terne et ses yeux d'un bleu vif paraissaient briller au milieu de toute cette hémoglobine. Son souffle était court, sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement et elle regarda Harry droit dans les yeux avant de jeter quelque chose à ses pieds.

Ça roula rapidement jusqu'à lui et, par pur réflexe, Harry posa son pied dessus pour stopper sa route. Il haussa un sourcil en remarquant ce qu'il venait _exactement_ de stopper. La tête découpée de Greyback avait laissé une traînée de sang sur son passage et une expression de pure terreur se peignait sur son visage mort.

Harry se pencha en avant, passa presque tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux sales du loup-garou. A bout de bras, il souleva la tête et la tint devant son visage. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et Harry embrassa la joue ridée avec une légèreté presque tendre.

\- J'espère que tu pourris en enfer, Greyback. Tu ne nous manqueras pas.

Puis, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, il jeta la tête sur le côté avant de s'avancer vers Fleur qui tomba à genoux devant lui. Il sourit une nouvelle fois et posa sa main sur ses cheveux rougis par le sang.

\- Ma douce Fleur, soupira-t-il, tu as fait du bon travail.

\- Tout pour te plaire, Harry.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il se recula, laissa ses doigts glisser sur le crâne de la jeune femme et claqua des doigts, une seule fois. Le sang qui recouvrait son amie disparut, la laissant aussi distinguée et propre qu'elle l'était toujours. Il eut un grognement de contentement envers la cape argentée nouvellement immaculée et il attrapa le visage d'ange de l'aînée des Delacour. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son menton alors qu'il lui relevait la tête jusqu'à ce que ses yeux bleus le regardent avec gravité et attente.

\- Bill serait fier de toi et de ce que tu accomplis quotidiennement à mes côtés.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, son visage se tendant vers lui et il raffermit sa prise autour de son menton, s'attendant presque à voir des bleus apparaitre sur sa peau de porcelaine. Pas une grimace ne crispa ses traits fins et elle rouvrit simplement les yeux, les levant immédiatement vers lui, de l'adoration passant dans ses prunelles azures. Il lâcha doucement son visage, caressa sa joue du dos des doigts et lui tendit la main.

\- Relève-toi, ma chère, et rejoins-nous pour assister à la fin de Lucius Malfoy.

Elle glissa sa petite et délicate main dans la sienne et il referma ses doigts autour des siens, l'aidant d'une pression à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il l'invita à rejoindre les autres membres du Cercle et il leur fit face avec toute l'arrogance qu'il avait en lui.

\- Mes amis, aujourd'hui nous serons victorieux. Je ne peux pas imaginer une autre finalité. Le bras droit de Voldemort tombera sous nos sorts. J'ai confiance en vous et en vos capacités. Ce soir, Lucius Malfoy croupira dans nos cachots et la victoire contre les Mangemorts sera _nôtre_ !

Harry se tourna vers Ron qui lui fit un petit geste de la tête, l'impatience faisant luire ses yeux bleus. Il posa sa main sur son bras et le pressa tendrement. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi près de réussir. Il y avait toujours eu la présence des autres Mangemorts qui avait terni leur précédente victoire mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, Lucius était le dernier et il rejoindrait ses geôles plus rapidement qu'un vif d'or, là où était sa véritable place.

\- Rappelez-vous, reprit Harry les yeux toujours posés sur son meilleur ami. Je le veux vivant.

Il les sentit tous s'incliner devant lui avant qu'ils ne transplanent, un par un. Harry sourit, pressa une nouvelle fois le bras de Ron avant de le lâcher. Il le regarda disparaître et Harry ferma les yeux, laissant sa magie envahir son corps. Ce soir, les Mangemorts ne seraient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Leur vengeance serait étanchée et il n'y aurait plus que les rebelles sur son chemin jusqu'à son monde parfait. Mais il les écraserait, un à un s'il le fallait. Il y arriverait parce qu'il était Harry Potter et sa création serait de nouveau parfaite et en paix.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et Harry disparut, sa cape blanche virevoltant derrière lui.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Ecosse, 19h40_

Poudlard était comme coupé du monde. Colin Crivey ne savait pas ce qui se passait en-dehors de ce château. Plus aucun journal n'était accepté dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, depuis qu'Harry avait rallié la Gazette à sa cause. McGonagall s'efforçait de maintenir les élèves dans l'ignorance pour ne pas qu'ils succombent à la peur. Elle voulait que les enfants puissent apprendre en paix et les nouvelles d'Harry Potter ne feraient que les déconcentrer.

Malheureusement pour lui, les professeurs étaient eux aussi obligés de ne pas se tenir informés par les journaux. Du coup, Colin ne savait pas ce qu'Harry faisait dans le monde extérieur. Il ne savait pas où en était la question de la résistance ou si les Raids continuaient de faire trembler le monde sorcier. Il se doutait qu'Harry n'aurait pas stoppé toutes activités à la découverte des groupes rebelles mais qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-il augmenté les attaques pour prouver à tous qu'ils avaient tort de s'en prendre à lui ? Ou s'était-il fait plus calme pour frapper un grand coup quand il en saurait plus sur la résistance ?

Harry ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis le dernier parchemin qui datait d'une semaine. _Zacharias devient encombrant. Dénonce-le._ Il n'avait pas encore pu le dénoncer mais il avait commencé à mettre le doute dans l'esprit de McGonagall. Il avait « mener l'enquête » comme elle le lui avait demandé et aujourd'hui, il allait jouer le grand final.

Colin frappa à la porte du bureau directorial et attendit patiemment qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Lorsque la voix sèche de Minerva s'éleva de l'autre côté du battant, il déglutit difficilement, se remettant dans le rôle du pauvre professeur détruit par la guerre. Il trembla en entrant dans le bureau et regarda vers la directrice, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il espérait que son visage serait assez pâle pour inquiéter la vieille directrice.

\- Mon petit, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce, avez-vous du nouveau ?

Colin se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face du bureau de McGonagall, comme si toute la misère du monde pesait sur ses frêles épaules. Il leva vers elle des yeux cernés d'angoisse et il sourit intérieurement quand il la vit se tendre d'inquiétude. Harry serait fier de lui et de son jeu qui rivalisait avec les meilleurs acteurs d'Hollywood.

\- Je sais qui c'est, souffla-t-il comme s'il avait peur qu'on puisse l'entendre et l'abattre sur le champ.

\- L'espion ? répondit Minerva sur le même ton.

Colin acquiesça par de nombreux signes de tête paniqués et il regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne l'écoutait. Il observa plus attentivement la directrice et il sentit son ventre se contracter de culpabilité. Colin fronça intérieurement des sourcils, surpris. Il n'avait plus ressenti de culpabilité depuis bien longtemps. C'était bizarre, pas vraiment agréable.

Minerva semblait avoir vieilli de vingt ans en une seule semaine. Ses joues étaient creusées, son front, ridé de contrariété. Des cernes tombaient sous ses yeux par manque de sommeil réparateur. Était-ce de la peur qu'il distinguait dans ses iris las ? Colin n'avait jamais vu McGonagall avoir peur.

Elle avait toujours paru maîtresse de ses émotions et elle n'avait pas tremblé devant Voldemort. Elle n'avait eu aucun problème pour faire face à Harry Potter pour le bannir de Poudlard et lui interdire l'entrée à sa célèbre école de sorcellerie. Alors était-ce plus que de la peur qui la détruisait de l'intérieur ? La flamme qui avait autrefois parcouru son vieux corps semblait s'être éteinte. Colin se demanda si elle allait finir par prendre sa retraite – elle en avait assez fait et il faudrait qu'elle pense à elle avant de mourir.

Reprenant son rôle d'espion, il se pencha au-dessus de son bureau, posant ses mains à plat sur la surface lisse.

\- C'est Zacharias.

\- Smith ? demanda Minerva, visiblement choquée.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'un son ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, le choc se lisant sur son visage parcheminé. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et Colin se demanda si elle ne faisait pas une crise cardiaque. Si elle s'écroulait devant lui, Colin ne ferait rien pour la sauver – et il pleurerait à qui voudrait l'entendre que _tout était arrivé si vite qu'il n'avait rien pu faire._

\- Etes-vous sûr de vous, mon petit ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Colin se retint de toutes ses forces de lever les yeux au ciel en claquant sa langue contre son palais. Bien sûr qu'il en était sûr. C'était Zacharias Smith parce qu'Harry voulait s'en débarrasser. Point. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre mais c'était tombé sur ce pauvre Zacharias qui n'avait rien à se reprocher sauf qu'il semblait avoir énervé la mauvaise personne. Et puis, ce n'était pas à proprement dit un mensonge parce que Zacharias faisait _vraiment_ partie du groupe d'Harry. Il n'était qu'un Fidèle parmi d'autres et Harry devait craindre de le voir lui tourner le dos pour un camp qui lui accorderait plus d'importance.

\- J'ai côtoyé Harry Potter juste avant la chute du Ministère, madame, et je peux vous dire que je suis terrifié à l'idée de rester un jour de plus au contact de cet homme.

Il eut le plaisir de la voir frissonner et il sourit intérieurement en sachant qu'il avait gagné. Minerva semblait parfois oublier qu'il avait été en admiration devant Harry pendant toutes ses années à Poudlard et qu'il avait vu sa métamorphose de « gentil petit Gryffondor sauveur du monde sorcier » en « Mage noir le plus puissant que le monde n'ait jamais porté ». Remettre sur le tapis la carte de la peur d'Harry était une idée de génie, se congratula-t-il mentalement.

\- J'oublie parfois à quel point vous avez été proche de Potter quand il est devenu fou, dit-elle en frissonnant une fois de plus.

\- Oui madame, et je regrette chaque jour que Merlin fait de lui avoir fait confiance.

Elle se pencha en avant et vint tapoter sa main de ses doigts fripés. Colin la regarda faire en serrant les mâchoires, désireux de s'éloigner de son toucher trop maternel pour lui. Il n'aimait pas quand les gens _bien_ le touchaient, comme s'il redoutait que leur bonté le contamine.

\- Nous le regrettons tous, Colin, nous le regrettons tous, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers le portrait où dormait paisiblement Albus Dumbledore, une lueur triste faisant miroiter ses yeux derrière ses lunettes carrées. Elle soupira, semblant prête à s'écrouler sur place. Colin se leva et attendit qu'elle se retourne vers lui.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, professeur. Le pire reste à venir.

Minerva hocha faiblement la tête, hotta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Elle soupira de nouveau, plus lasse qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

\- Qui aurait pu prédire que nous serions en guerre des années après la fin de celle contre Voldemort ? dit-elle.

Elle ne s'adressait à personne en particulier mais Colin répondit quand même, faisant attention à bien prendre la voix de petit garçon qui essayait de rassurer sa grand-mère dépressive.

\- Une chose est sure, ce n'est pas Trelawney, plaisanta-t-il.

Minerva sourit, d'un petit sourire fatigué mais elle sourit quand même et Colin se félicita d'avoir à nouveau gagné des points de confiance. Il lui sourit en retour et tourna les talons. Il devait envoyer un message à Harry pour lui confirmer que McGonagall croyait en lui et qu'il était sûr maintenant d'être dans ses petits papiers. Le mage noir allait être tellement fier de lui.

A la porte, il s'arrêta et regarda la directrice de Poudlard par-dessus son épaule :

\- Honnêtement, Minerva, reposez-vous. Pour le moment, Potter nous laisse en paix, prions Merlin et les quatre fondateurs pour que cela reste ainsi de nombreuses années.

\- Vous avez raison, Colin. Je vais me retirer pour le reste de la soirée. Bonne nuit, Colin.

\- Bonne nuit, professeur.

Colin s'inclina et sortit du bureau. Il descendit les escaliers en sifflotant, pensant vaguement au pauvre Zacharias qui allait être jeté au pilori par sa faute. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il enfouissait ses mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier. Il n'avait aucun remord à le dénoncer pour sauver sa tête et puis, il ne faisait que suivre les volontés d'Harry.

Colin fit un mouvement de tête vers une de ses élèves et continua son chemin vers ses appartements. Il se demanda ce que faisait Harry et il regretta brièvement d'être enfermé dans Poudlard plutôt que d'être à ses côtés. Mais son rôle près de McGonagall était nécessaire et Colin aimait enseigner. Tout aurait été plus simple si Harry avait décidé de prendre Poudlard – il aurait pu continuer à enseigner et il aurait été informé immédiatement de tout ce que faisait Harry. Il aurait été au courant de tous les Raids, arrestations, massacres auxquels le Cercle et les Fidèles participaient.

Colin soupira. Malheureusement pour lui, il allait devoir attendre sa prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour apprendre les dernières nouvelles.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Virginie_ , _15h_

\- Comment pouvons-nous nous faire pardonner ?

La voix de Will résonna dans l'habitacle de la voiture et il referma ses doigts autour du volant. Son pouce commença à tapoter doucement un rythme insonore alors qu'il se forçait pour que ses yeux ne dérivent pas de la route. Hannibal, à ses côtés, était totalement muet et il se demanda même un instant s'il l'avait entendu.

Mais il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas entendre sa question et Hannibal était tout sauf sourd. Alors pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas être pardonné. Peut-être qu'une seule et unique baise lui suffisait et qu'il ne voulait plus voir le sorcier. Dans ce cas… Will enfermerait dans un coffre mental toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressenties, toutes les images qui envahissaient son esprit à intervalle régulier, toutes les choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir.

\- Tu veux te faire pardonner ? demanda-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Hannibal, toujours silencieux et reporta son attention sur la route, la gorge serrée. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait mis ce sujet sur le tapis. Sûrement parce que ça le tracassait de savoir qu'Harry était parti de chez eux en pensant qu'ils voulaient encore le tuer. Parce que… ce n'était pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Sur le coup, Hannibal et lui avaient sauté sur l'occasion. Le sorcier était tranquille, paisible – presque fragile tant son visage semblait détendu – et il était totalement à leur merci.

En un coup d'œil, ils avaient pensé à la même chose : « _c'est l'unique chance que nous avons si nous voulons nous venger. »_ Mais Will n'avait jamais _vraiment_ voulu le tuer. Enfin, si, il l'avait voulu, mais c'était en partie pour que le sorcier ne tente pas de s'accaparer Hannibal – il s'était nourri de la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie – même si elle était étonnamment moindre –quand Harry était apparu dans la cuisine pour happer les lèvres du psychiatre.

Quand Harry avait transplané de leur lit, laissant son odeur sur le drap chaud, Hannibal s'était simplement rallongé en soupirant un blasé « _on aurait dû le voir venir, ça_ » et Will n'avait pu qu'acquiescer faiblement, le souffle court comme s'il venait de courir un marathon et à son tour, il s'était allongé. Ils avaient gardé le silence – chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées – jusqu'à ce que le téléphone d'Hannibal sonne.

Jack les avait priés de venir à son bureau pour qu'ils parlent tous ensemble, avec Alana, de l'avancement de l'enquête. Will avait tout de suite pensé à la possibilité que l'homme se soit réveillé de son coma et qu'il avait pu les décrire mais Hannibal avait dénié, ils l'auraient su par les médias à l'affût du moindre ragot. Cependant, ça n'avait pas empêché Hannibal de prendre un couteau sur lui, _au cas où_. Will avait préféré prendre le téléphone qu'Harry leur avait donné, _ne sut-on jamais_.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là, dans un silence mi-agréable, mi-pesant et Will n'avait pas pu retenir sa question. Parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire vis-à-vis de Potter maintenant qu'ils avaient couché avec et qu'ils avaient essayé de le tuer.

\- Et toi ? demanda finalement Hannibal, le faisant presque sursauter.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu détournes les questions que je te pose ? C'est une déformation professionnelle ?

Un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres fines du psychiatre. Will plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas ce sourire – enfin, si, il l'aimait beaucoup mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas alors qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

\- Donc toi, tu veux te faire pardonner, reprit Hannibal.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça ! s'indigna Will en continuant de lui jeter de fréquents coups d'œil.

\- Tu l'as fait en esquivant ma question.

\- _Tu_ as esq… Oh !

A son tour, Will sentit un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres et il se détendit dans le siège conducteur – depuis quand était-il tendu bon sang ? Il sentit comme un poids disparaître de sa poitrine et il prit une profonde inspiration pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry avait disparu de leur lit.

\- Tu veux te faire pardonner aussi.

Ce n'était plus une question, Will en était sûr lui aussi. Hannibal et lui n'étaient pas _si_ semblables mais ils réfléchissaient relativement de la même manière et il fut presque soulagé de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à tout oublier de leur moment passé avec le sorcier. Mais il préféra ne pas y penser, réfléchissant déjà à un moyen pour se faire pardonner leur petite tentative d'assassinat.

\- Tu as des idées ? demanda-t-il plus enjoué qu'il ne l'avait initialement voulu.

\- Pas pour l'instant mais rien ne presse, d'accord ? Potter doit se calmer avant qu'on ne fasse quoi que ce soit, il serait capable de nous tuer avant qu'on ait le temps de dire un mot si on précipitait les choses.

Will hocha la tête, reconnaissant la logique imparable de son amant. Harry avait eu l'air relativement énervé – bien qu'en y réfléchissant bien il avait semblé plus blasé qu'agacé mais il était préférable d'attendre un certain temps avant de le confronter. Il avait ressenti une partie du pouvoir du sorcier quand ils avaient couché ensemble et il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas en être la victime.

\- Je te trouve bien calme à propos de tout ça…

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de montrer mes émotions.

\- Je sais, sourit tendrement Will.

Et depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Will avait appris à lire dans ses yeux et dans son langage corporel. C'était souvent le seul moyen qu'il avait pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait, bien qu'Hannibal commençait à s'ouvrir de plus en plus avec lui. Mais en ce moment, il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui se tramait sous le crâne du psychiatre.

.

Will s'assit presque à contrecœur sur une des chaises que Jack lui désignait et regarda du coin de l'œil Hannibal faire de même. Il bougea un peu ses épaules pour que sa veste grise s'adapte à sa nouvelle position. Finalement, il s'installa confortablement, faussement détendu alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi ils étaient là.

Alana Bloom était élégamment installée sur la troisième chaise qui faisait face au bureau, les jambes croisées et les mains entrelacées sur ses genoux. Will sentait son regard bleu sur lui et il était certain qu'elle observait attentivement ses faits et gestes ainsi que ceux d'Hannibal. Il se força à rester détendu, se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un petit sourire, celui qu'il lui faisait quand il avait des sentiments pour elle.

Elle le regarda, un instant surprise, et elle le lui rendit, moins _vrai_ que les précédents mais pas tout à fait accusateur non plus. Will se demanda à quel point ils étaient proches de la vérité, Jack et elle, et combien de temps il leur faudrait pour finalement se rendre compte que depuis tout ce temps, ils s'étaient faits rouler dans la farine avec une dextérité qui ferait pâlir d'envie le plus doué des boulangers du monde entier.

Et comment tout cela se terminerait ? Will pensait à Jack comme quelqu'un de persévérant. S'ils réussissaient à s'enfuir, à partir loin d'ici, à refaire leur vie, il les chercherait sans relâche. Des années après, il continuerait de fouiner dans les rapports de police du monde entier pour trouver _le_ détail qui le mènerait jusqu'à eux et tout recommencerait encore et encore. A moins que l'un d'entre eux ne meurt et, à bien y réfléchir, Will misait sur Jack.

Ils en avaient un peu parlé avec Hannibal et il savait que lorsqu'ils sentiraient les mâchoires de ces requins se refermer trop douloureusement autour d'eux, ils en viendraient à cette extrémité. Ce serait lui ou eux et même si Will sentait son cœur se serrer à la pensée de tuer Jack qui avait un peu – beaucoup – favorisé leur rencontre, il préférait le voir périr plutôt que d'avoir à supporter la mort d'Hannibal. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y survivre, il aimait trop son amant pour continuer à évoluer dans un monde sans lui.

Will soupira. Il était totalement accro. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il connaîtrait ce genre d'amour – passionnel, ardent, tendre et destructeur à la fois – il l'aurait expédié dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche en un temps record. Il avait aimé Alana mais rien de comparable avec ce qu'il ressentait pour le psychiatre.

\- Je vous ai appelés pour vous faire part d'une hypothèse que nous avons formulée avec le Dr Bloom en relisant les différents dossiers sur l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, attaqua Jack en replaçant un dossier qui dépassait de la pile.

Hannibal leva un sourcil, leur demandant silencieusement de continuer et Will ne laissa rien paraître, bien qu'il puisse sentir son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste, son rythme cardiaque ralentissant légèrement quand ses doigts touchèrent la coque froide du téléphone gracieusement offert par Harry. Il sortit un mouchoir pour ne pas attirer inutilement l'attention d'Alana dont les yeux aussi perçants que ceux d'un aigle ne semblaient pas vouloir se détourner d'eux.

\- Will vous nous avez dit, il y a plusieurs mois, que la dynamique du tueur avait changé.

Will se rappelait vaguement l'avoir dit sur leur deuxième scène de crime. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait voulu les mettre sur leur piste, que parce qu'il avait été obligé de le dire, légèrement par dépit, parce que les techniciens auraient pu remarquer un détail qui leur aurait prouvé que _quelque chose_ avait changé. Et cela aurait été trop suspect qu'il ne le remarque pas avec son empathie.

Il hocha la tête, attendant la suite avec appréhension.

\- Et si ce n'était pas un, mais deux tueurs, reprit Jack en jaugeant visiblement leur réaction.

Alana n'avait pas détourné les yeux de leurs visages et Will haussa un sourcil en réponse alors qu'Hannibal se contentait de frotter son menton à l'aide de son index. Un petit silence plana dans le bureau de Jack vite comblé par Hannibal.

\- Deux tueurs, répéta-t-il. Ça m'a traversé l'esprit lors du meurtre d'il y a trois mois mais j'ai rapidement mis cette idée de côté.

Jack les regarda attentivement avant d'échanger un bref coup d'œil avec Alana et Will sentit les poils de ses avant-bras se dresser. Ils savaient. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient deux et que c'était eux. Et s'ils ne le savaient réellement pas alors ils se rapprochaient dangereusement et ils avaient de plus en plus de doutes.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda finalement Jack.

\- Tout simplement parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi l'Éventreur de Chesapeake aurait accepté un binôme. D'après son profil, il ne pourrait pas supporter de ne pas être l'unique créateur de ses meurtres.

\- Peut-être qu'on s'est trompés dans le profil, dit Alana en tapotant son genou.

\- Peut-être, dit Hannibal en hochant la tête vers elle.

Will suivit l'échange en silence, gardant pour lui ce qu'il pensait réellement. Il fit semblant de réfléchir en remarquant que Jack l'observait toujours sous couvert de suivre lui aussi la conversation entre les deux psychiatres.

\- Et vous, Will, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Il haussa les épaules, une moue perplexe sur les lèvres.

\- J'en dis qu'on devrait accepter toutes les éventualités. Jusqu'ici nous avons conclu que l'Éventreur était un pur sociopathe et nous n'avons jamais trouvé sa piste. Si aujourd'hui, ils sont effectivement deux tueurs, ils risquent de faire plus d'erreurs.

\- Vous suggérez qu'on attende simplement ?

\- Je dis qu'ils ont déjà fait une erreur avec Sullivan Harris…

\- Si ce sont eux, rétorqua Alana, ses yeux brillants comme s'il venait de lui donner la preuve qu'il faisait partie du complot.

Will retint ses yeux de se lever vers le ciel et il se tourna à demi vers elle pour la regarder bien en face.

\- Le lendemain nous avions une nouvelle victime sur les bras et nous savons que c'était l'Éventreur. C'était un message, je vous l'ai dit.

\- Contre Harris, approuva Jack.

Will acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils vont essayer de tuer Harris ?

\- Ce serait logique, intervint Hannibal en regardant Will. Ils voudront éliminer la menace qui plane au-dessus d'eux, en admettant qu'ils soient effectivement deux.

Jack attrapa un dossier qui traînait sur son bureau et l'ouvrit. Il lut quelques phrases en diagonale et Will voulut se pencher en avant pour voir de quelle victime cela parlait.

\- J'en doute, reprit Jack, mais nous ne devons négliger aucune piste, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, valida Hannibal en hochant la tête.

Mais Will savait que Jack ne doutait pas de son hypothèse et qu'il avait des soupçons les concernant. Cependant, tant qu'il n'avait pas de preuves, il ne pouvait rien faire contre eux et si son plan était de les faire paniquer pour qu'ils commettent des erreurs, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Jamais plus ils ne feraient d'erreurs et ils allaient essayer de rectifier le tir avec Harris. En regardant brièvement vers son amant, il sut qu'il savait aussi et qu'il avait tout compris des manigances du profileur.

Tout cela ne promettait pas de fin heureuse.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Angleterre, 23h30_

Harry descendit d'un pas guilleret les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots, s'égaillant un peu plus quand il commença à entendre les cris qui venaient d'en bas. Il portait toujours la cape blanche que Ron l'avait aidé à revêtir avant le Raid, qui coulait sur les marches sales comme une traîne de mariée. Il frissonna, une fois, quand il arriva dans les cachots, son corps ayant besoin de s'habituer à la fraîcheur humide des geôles de son Manoir.

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée des cellules, regardant avec envie la porte close de la Chambre des Murmures d'où s'élevaient les cris d'agonies de leur nouvel invité. Il avait presque envie de traverser les prisons en courant, ouvrir à la volée la porte et se délecter du spectacle, se repaître de la douleur de Lucius, de ses cris et de son désespoir.

Mais il avait un petit détour à faire avant.

Trainant légèrement des pieds, il marcha jusqu'au petit bureau dont une vitre laissait voir l'intégralité des cachots et permettait de contrôler les allers-et-venues de tous. Il n'y avait aucune porte. L'intérieur était sommaire, ne contenant qu'un petit bureau en bois, une chaise et un mur intégralement recouvert d'affiche. Une petite alcôve dans le mur donnait sur une simple pièce, tout aussi petite que le bureau, où il n'y avait qu'un lit à peine plus confortable qu'une paillasse, un lavabo, une douche et des toilettes.

Harry regarda à peine le mur tapissé d'affiches de recherche, reportant toute son attention sur le Gardien qui, les yeux dans le vide, se balançait d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise. Il aurait très bien pu entrer dans le bureau et simplement faire ce qu'il avait à faire mais Harry avait conscience de la tâche ingrate qu'il avait donné aux Gardiens et quand il daignait venir les voir, il prenait toujours un peu de son temps pour leur parler, eux qui ne conversaient avec personne pendant des semaines – voir des mois.

\- Bonsoir, Gardien, dit-il en restant à l'entrée de la pièce.

Il ne s'aventurait jamais bien loin dans cette salle trop petite, trop sale et trop humide. Pas qu'il avait peur ou quoi que ce fût, mais les Gardiens ne réagissaient pas très bien aux intrusions dans leur vie privée, vers la fin de leur mandat. Harry calcula brièvement. Celui-ci était ici depuis huit mois.

\- Est-ce ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui-oui-oui-oui-oui-oui, Maî-maî-maître-maître, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Calme-toi.

Le Gardien hocha précipitamment la tête plusieurs fois, ses yeux d'un marron terne restant fixé sur un point invisible. Harry soupira. C'était un jeune garçon d'une trentaine d'année, fièrement bâti et dont les muscles saillaient sous ses vêtements chauds. Huit mois plus tôt, il avait été relativement calme et fier du nouveau rôle qu'on lui avait assigné. Il avait été sain d'esprit aussi, arrivant sans mal à converser avec Harry. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une larve, à peine bonne à répéter les mêmes mots inlassablement.

Huit mois à peine. Le plus robuste avait réussi à survivre dix mois et uniquement parce qu'il avait été le _premier_ Gardien. A l'époque, les geôles n'avaient pas été aussi remplies qu'aujourd'hui et les tortures avaient été sans doute moins vindicatives. Après lui, il y en avait eu quatre autres qui avaient tous perdus l'esprit à cause des cris que les prisonniers lançaient sous les sorts de son Cercle. Le fait d'être enfermé vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept dans un étroit compartiment, n'aidait en rien ses Gardiens à rester en bonne santé mentale.

\- Gardien ? demanda Harry pour capter à nouveau son attention.

\- Oui-oui-oui-oui-oui-oui, Maî-maî-maître-maître.

\- Dis-moi quel jour nous sommes ?

\- Oui-oui-oui-oui-oui-oui, Maî-maî-maître-maître.

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira le mage noir.

Il entra dans le bureau, faisant fi de l'odeur de renfermé qui s'élevait dans la pièce. Il contourna la table en bois et attrapa le menton du jeune homme d'une main impérieuse. Il lui releva le visage et haussa un sourcil quand ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux tellement ternes qu'ils semblaient comme morts.

\- Huit mois, dit-il en compressant sa mâchoire entre ses doigts d'acier, j'aurais pourtant cru que tu avais plus de moral que cela.

Harry le relâcha et l'observa reprendre sa position pour continuer de se balancer d'avant en arrière au rythme des cris de Lucius. Il allait devoir trouver un remplaçant, et rapidement. La présence du Lord Malfoy représentait une _possible_ tentative d'évasion et il aurait besoin d'un Gardien fort psychologique et physiquement. Tout en cherchant le candidat idéal dans les rangs de ses Fidèles, il marcha vers le mur d'affiches.

Un sourire satisfait prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il rencontrait les regards de dégoût des différentes photos sorcières qui criaient en silence. Tous étaient barrés d'une croix rouges sangs sauf trois. Greyback, Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. Doucement, il tira le poignard qu'il portait dans la ceinture de son pantalon et s'entailla l'index. Il le passa presque tendrement sur la photo du loup-garou le plus craint de Grande-Bretagne et traça une croix sur son visage qui souriait narquoisement, les dents aiguisées brillant sous le flash de l'appareil photo comme la promesse d'une mort douloureuse. Harry savait qu'avec Fleur la fin de Greyback avait été douloureuse et lente. Elle avait fait honneur à Bill et en même temps, elle avait honoré la mémoire de Remus. Harry était fier d'elle.

La photo de Lucius Malfoy était placée en hauteur, surplombant les autres de son air supérieur et Harry dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds – et tendre le bras – pour l'atteindre. Il prit plaisir à dessiner un cercle autour de son visage – signifiant que l'aristocrate se trouvait entre ses mains mais qu'il n'était pas encore mort. Il prendrait autant de plaisir à dessiner une croix sur son visage quand il trépasserait sous leurs sorts. Comme il avait prit plaisir à dessiner une croix sur chacun de ces visages.

Essuyant son index sur l'avant de son pantalon en cuir, il se détourna du mur aux affiches, passa à côté du Gardien, ébouriffa ses cheveux délavés et sourit en l'entendant murmurer une litanie de « Maî-maî-maître-maître-maître-maître-maître ». Il se promit de trouver un remplaçant au plus vite et d'emmener ce pauvre gars à l'infirmerie avant de sortir de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Un sourire d'enfant sur les lèvres, il traversa les cachots avec une gaieté qui fit gémir de peur un ou deux prisonniers sur son passage. Laissant ses mains sur les barreaux, il s'avançant à grands pas, le bruit résonnant dans les entrailles de son manoir – comme un compte à rebours jusqu'au moment où il allait entrer dans la Chambre des Murmures.

Les cris de Lucius se faisaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rapprochés, comme si ses bourreaux ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Harry lâcha un petit rire en pensant que c'était effectivement ce qui se passait derrière la porte close.

Il souriait toujours quand il ouvrit le battant menant à la Chambre mais il se figea sur le seuil. Le tableau qui se dressait devant lui était… bandant. Pas aussi bandant que Will et Hannibal en train de tuer ensemble, ni aussi jouissif que lorsqu'ils l'avaient touché et embrassé mais carrément satisfaisant à sa façon.

Pendu par les poignets, Lucius peinait à se tenir sur ses pieds. Son visage était un masque de pure douleur et sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement. Aucune plaie n'avait été faite sur sa chair mise à nue et Harry savait que les Amoureux Mortels préféraient commencer les séances de tortures par des sorts invisibles tels que le Doloris, l'étouffement, le briseur d'os ou la noyade. Au vu de l'eau qui coulait sur le menton pointu de l'aristocrate, Harry sut qu'ils étaient déjà passés par la torture inspirée du supplice moldu.

Il s'avança d'un pas, délaissant la cape d'un geste adroit de la main droite. L'étoffe coula de ses épaules et vint s'échouer au sol. Torse nu, Harry fit un geste de la tête vers Seamus et Dean qui s'inclinèrent sur son passage. Il s'avança suffisamment près de Lucius et caressa du bout des doigts le torse pâle et imberbe de l'aristocrate. Le prisonnier tenta d'un mouvement de s'éloigner de lui et le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit. _Pauvre petit rat pris au piège_. Il n'avait nulle part où aller et il était totalement à sa merci.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela fait, Lucius ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait de savoir que ta vie se trouve au bout de mes doigts ? susurra Harry en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, son corps venant épouser celui du blond.

Malfoy frissonna, tira sur les menottes à ses poignets, sans résultat. Harry sourit un peu plus en repoussant les longs cheveux blonds de l'homme en arrière, révélant une gorge pâle où la pomme d'Adam ne cessait de monter et de descendre au rythme de ses déglutitions de peur.

\- Qu'aurait fait ton maître à un lâche comme toi ?

Harry se recula et se plaça doucement devant l'homme prisonnier. Il leva légèrement le visage pour que Lucius puisse le voir bien dans les yeux. Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Il allait se détourner de lui lorsque l'ancien Mangemort lui cracha à la figure. Harry se figea et avec lui, les deux Majors dans son dos.

Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Dean attraper le bras de Seamus pour l'empêcher de tuer Lucius d'un Avada Kedavra. Harry attrapa une poignée de longues mèches blondes et avec un calme olympien, essuya son visage avec la chevelure soyeuse.

Harry savait ce que Lucius cherchait : à l'énerver pour qu'il perde son calme et qu'il le tue sur le champ, sans douleur, sans torture. Sans doute cela aurait-il marché avec Voldemort mais Harry et lui ne jouaient pas dans la même cour. Lucius allait très rapidement le découvrir et regretter son geste.

\- Ton maître aurait été beaucoup plus clément que moi, Lucius. Tu en viendras à regretter ton pire cauchemar tant ce que tu vas vivre dans mes murs sera un enfer. Tu vas supplier, Lucius, comme jamais tu n'as supplié de ta vie et je continuerai. Je continuerai encore et encore. Et lorsque tu penseras que ton heure approche et que tu seras prêt à accueillir la mort comme une vieille amie, je te soignerai avec les meilleures potions qui puissent exister. Tu seras à nouveau en bonne santé et les tortures recommenceront. Tu vas apprendre à t'incliner devant moi, devant nous. Tu comprendras qu'ici tes paroles pleines de venin ne servent à rien et que ton or ne représente même pas le tiers de ma fortune. Et tu vas pleurer, Lucius, tu vas pleurer comme un enfant. Tu vas pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps et t'accrocher à moi avec désespoir, je te le promets.

Harry s'éloigna doucement, sa main venant caresser tendrement la joue de l'homme qui avait passé sa vie à retourner sa veste pour sauver sa vie.

\- J'espère que tu as profité de ta liberté, Lucius, parce que tu ne ressortiras jamais d'ici, je t'en fais la promesse.

Se détournant de son nouveau prisonnier, Harry marcha à grand pas vers la porte qu'il avait laissée ouverte et il sourit en entendant un petit rire fou venir d'une des cellules. Son speech avait été entendu de tous et au vu des gémissements de pitié qui s'élevaient des ombres, ils approuvaient ce qu'il venait d'énoncer à Lucius.

Avant de partir, il se tourna vers Dean et Seamus qui n'avaient pas bougé, tétanisés face au pouvoir qui l'entourait.

\- Ne l'abimez pas trop. Draco rentrera bientôt à la maison et je suis sûr qu'il voudra faire joujou avec notre nouvel ami.

Les deux amants s'inclinèrent sur son passage, Seamus posant sa main sur son cœur et Harry sortit à grand pas. Il avait une lettre à écrire à son Colibri et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il avait hâte de le revoir, Malfoy fils lui manquait.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Pays de Galles, 1h15_

\- … tu ne voudrais pas échanger avec moi ?

Draco fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de Justin Finch-Fletchley, un peu plus suppliante que d'habitude. Il s'installa sur une marche de l'escalier, en hauteur, à l'abri des regards de l'ancien Poufsouffle et tendit l'oreille, attendant de voir de quoi il parlait – et accessoirement à qui il parlait. Depuis des jours, il essayait de tomber sur _la_ conversation qui aiderait Harry et peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, cela allait être la bonne.

 _Étrangement_ , depuis qu'il avait rejoint un groupe de la résistance, peu de personnes étaient ouvertement amicales envers lui. Draco eut un rictus sarcastique en frottant son avant-bras où la marque de Voldemort s'étalait sur sa peau pâle. Mais on était courtois en sa présence parce qu'il était un _héros de guerre_ – il avait été du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix pendant Voldemort et il était avec la résistance maintenant qu'Harry était au pouvoir. Il y en avait quand même quelques-uns véritablement sympas avec lui, comme le jeune Leith qui voulait lui ressembler, mais dans l'ensemble, tout le monde restait suspicieux vis-à-vis de tout le monde.

\- Non, répondit la voix de Katie Bell.

\- Pourquoi ? s'indigna Justin, d'une voix pathétiquement implorante. S'te plaît, je ne peux pas y aller et Percy ne peut pas rester plus longtemps sans ravitaillement.

Draco se redressa, aux aguets. Percy Weasley… Salazar, s'il avait cru qu'en intégrant un misérable groupe de rebelles, il aurait la chance de découvrir où ce pathétique vermisseau se cachait depuis tant de temps, il y serait allé avec encore moins de réticence. Percy Weasley… Il n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait. Harry serait fier de lui quand il le lui apprendrait qu'il avait découvert l'endroit où se cachait ce traître de Percy. Et Weasley – _Ronald_ – serait sans aucun doute aux anges d'avoir retrouvé son _cher_ frère.

Maintenant, si Katie pouvait lâcher une info sur son paternel, sa journée serait complète et Draco pourrait s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres. Il cacha un bâillement derrière sa main et tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce que les deux idiots racontaient.

\- Tu vas aller voir la petite Aurore, c'est ça ? dit Katie, sournoisement. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas aller voir Percy ? Tu sais pourtant que c'est ton tour !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, imaginant facilement le Poufsouffle rougir.

\- Je sais ! Mais elle m'a invité à la rejoindre dans sa chambre, Katie. C'est la première fois depuis qu'on sort ensemble, tu te rends compte ? Ça fait des mois !

Draco entendit dans la voix de crécelle de l'idiot une pointe de frustration et il sourit, narquois. Aurore était une jeune fille d'à peine dix-sept ans qui menait tout le monde par le bout du nez, surtout ceux qui osaient tomber sous son charme – ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de Draco qui n'hésitait pas à la remettre à sa place. Elle aurait pu aisément aller à Serpentard si son père – qui tenait à elle comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et qui veillait sur elle aussi ardemment qu'une lionne le ferait sur son lionceau – avait osé l'envoyer à Poudlard. Draco aimait bien cette petite, elle lui rappelait parfois Astoria Greengrass.

\- Okay… dit Katie, semblant se résigner. Je veux bien te remplacer mais c'est la dernière fois. La prochaine fois, tu iras quand même. Nous sommes en guerre, arrête de penser avec ta queue.

Justin eut un genre de hoquet choqué et Draco se remit sur ses jambes prudemment. Il descendit les marches en silence, aussi furtif qu'un chat, sortit sa baguette et se cacha derrière un mur. Il observa Justin embrasser la joue de son amie avant de tourner les talons, sautillant presque de joie à la douce perceptive de partager la nuit avec Aurore. Katie le regarda partir en pestant tout bas et en secouant la tête.

Alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, Draco leva sa baguette et murmura un sort semblable à la Trace, ainsi il saurait l'adresse exacte à laquelle elle se rendrait. Fier de lui, il remonta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa porte et il frôla la crise cardiaque quand un cri perçant retentit dans la pièce. Il referma précipitamment la porte derrière lui, de peur qu'on puisse voir le magnifique colibri qui attendait bien sagement sur le rebord de sa fenêtre – qu'il laissait toujours ouverte pour que les oiseaux puissent entrer à leur guise, bien qu'il pose un sort de protection météorologique pour empêcher le froid de s'insinuer dans la pièce.

Il s'avança à grand pas jusqu'à l'oiseau et décrocha délicatement le parchemin enroulé autour de sa patte. Il remercia le colibri d'une caresse sur la tête et remplit la petite mangeoire sur le bord de la fenêtre de nectar à colibri – constitué de sucre et d'eau – pour lui redonner toutes les forces nécessaires avant son départ. Il déplia le parchemin et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« _Si vous avez appris assez de choses, mettez un terme à la mission. J'ai un cadeau pour toi._ »

Il serra le parchemin dans son poing et sortit de la chambre pour aller prévenir Pansy. Ils allaient pouvoir partir bien plus tôt que prévu. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il fallait c'était un plan sans faille et ils pourraient enfin revenir à la maison. Et s'ils se débrouillaient bien, demain tout serait terminé. Il avait hâte de découvrir ce que son maître – son ami – avait prévu comme cadeau pour lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Harry Potter offrait des présents. Il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas quelque chose d'ennuyant mais, connaissant Harry, ça ne pourrait qu'être intéressant.

.

* * *

.

Aloooors ! Comment vous trouvez ? Je sais que c'est plutôt calme comme chapitre mais on en apprend quelques petites choses et surtout – surtout ! – Hannibal et Will qui se remettent en question et qui sont prêt à faire des choses pour reconquérir Harry. Ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère en tout cas :)

Comme d'habitude, le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi prochain, soit le **19/04** ! Il y aura un peu plus d'action que dans celui-là :)

Bonne journée les gens !


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancer ! Merci :)**

 **RAR :**

 ** _Magnolita_** _: Vouiii ! Hannibal et Will sont mal barrés, n'est-ce pas ? Hmmm… Je pense pas que tu puisses avoir un petit bout de Lucius, faut penser à Draco un petit peu ! xD Joyeuses Pâques aussi (en retard !) et merci pour ta review. A bientôt et bonne lecture :)_

 ** _Guest_** _: Coucou ! Mais non, ce n'était pas une review postée si tard, ça aurait pu être bien pire ! x) Oui, Hannibal et Will veulent revoir Harry, et rattraper les choses, tu verras ce qu'ils préparent ! C'est pas con ça… Demander à Harry de tuer Harris et être avec Jack ou Alana pour l'alibi, vraiment pas con ! x) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt et bonne lecture :) PS : serais-tu stormtrooper2, j'ai cru te reconnaître mais comme tu as posté ton commentaire en Guest, je n'en suis pas sûre… xD_

 _ **Artemis** : Salut ! Oui, Hannibal et Will veulent se faire pardonner, maintenant à savoir comment ils vont s'y prendre ;) Sinon, tu n'es pas la première à me faire cette remarque alors je pense que je n'ai pas très bien expliqué mais dans les précédents chapitres je l'expliquais : Bellatrix a déjà été arrêtée, en fait... Tu verras ce qu'elle est advenue un peu plus tard dans l'histoire ! Sinon, niveau torture, tu peux me croire, on monte d'un cran dans ce chapitre ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, bonne lecture :)_

 _ **.**_

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

.

.

Chapitre 11

.

 _Pays de Galles, 15h26_

Trevlach, petit village totalement magique situé dans le comté du Monmouthshire, regroupait normalement une dizaine de familles sorcières. Draco y était déjà allé avec sa mère. Il n'était alors qu'un petit garçon d'à peine sept ans mais il se souvenait encore des rues remplies de rires d'enfants. A l'époque, il avait tellement été jaloux d'eux et de leur bonheur – lui dont son père semblait oublier sa présence et qui était élevé pour devenir le parfait héritier de la fortune Malfoy – qu'il avait refusé d'adresser la parole à sa mère pendant deux jours entiers. Il l'avait détestée de lui mettre sous le nez la joie qu'on se refusait à lui donner. Deux ans plus tard, il était revenu, seul, grâce à un portoloin confectionné par sa mère et il avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le faire souffrir mais plutôt à lui accorder pendant une journée le droit d'être un enfant comme les autres.

Aujourd'hui, Trevlach ne ressemblait plus à ce village paisible, plein de vie et qui irradiait de bonheur simple à des dizaines de kilomètres. C'était triste, vide. Hors du temps. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues – aucun enfant, aucun animal de compagnie. Toutes les petites boutiques artisanales avaient été barricadées et quelques volets en bois pendaient lamentablement au bord des fenêtres des maisons. Il n'y avait aucune trace de vie, aucun indice qui permettrait de savoir que Trevlach avait été, autrefois, un village où il faisait bon vivre.

Un vent froid s'engouffra dans les ruelles et Draco frissonna. Tous pouvaient sentir que le silence qui les entourait était synonyme de mort. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose de _mal_. Draco savait exactement ce qui provoquait cela mais il se força à paraître anxieux comme la plupart de ses _camarades_. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, hocha la tête et lui attrapa brièvement la main. Elle pressa ses doigts froids dans la chaleur relative des siens, l'air sortant de sa bouche à intervalle régulier formant un nuage blanc devant son visage. Elle déglutit, hocha une autre fois la tête et Draco serra un peu plus fort ses doigts. Tout se passerait bien. Tout ne pouvait que bien se passer.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, chuchota Amélia Bones.

Elle était le chef de leur groupe de résistants et ses décisions étaient souvent sages et réfléchies. Draco aurait été fier d'être sous ses ordres si son cœur ne se trouvait pas dans l'autre camp. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi la résistance s'était créée, même après tout ce temps passé à les côtoyer, mais au moins ils savaient – qui qu'étaient les organisateurs de cette stupide rébellion – choisir leurs chefs de groupes. L'impartialité de l'ancienne membre du Magenmagot leur avait permis – à Pansy et à lui – d'intégrer sans problème leur groupe. Draco ne remercierait jamais assez cette charmante Amélia pour cela.

\- Levez vos baguettes, tenez-vous prêts, ordonna l'ancien Auror Williamson.

L'ensemble de leur groupe sortit leurs baguettes magiques en silence et Draco vit chacun d'eux se regrouper par deux. Pansy se rapprocha de lui, colla presque son épaule à la sienne et il lui sourit doucement, assez discrètement pour que personne ne les voie. De son point vue, c'était une stratégie futile. Ils formaient un seul et même groupe mais chacun avait un partenaire attitré qui serait le seul à se préoccuper de lui si une importante bataille éclatait. Harry les aurait fait se séparer par binôme pour qu'ils ne soient pas une cible trop simple à attraper.

Draco eut un petit sourire intérieur en pensant à son ami. Depuis sa septième année, l'ancien Gryffondor était devenu un fin stratège, beaucoup aidé par Ronald. Mais Harry savait ce qu'il devait faire – et ce qu'il devait ordonner – pour qu'il n'y ait qu'un minimum de perte humaine. La formation qu'adoptaient les rebelles ne leur apporterait rien de bon. Ils auraient été plus compliqués à attaquer s'ils s'étaient tous séparer.

\- En avant, ordonna Williamson avec un signe de la main.

L'ex-Auror et Bones s'avancèrent en premier, tel les éclaireurs qu'ils n'étaient pas et tout le groupe les suivit à pas lent, les yeux balayant les alentours. Draco soupira de dépit quand il vit le chemin qu'empruntaient les deux meneurs. Quel genre de leader faisait passer son groupe par l'allée principale ? Sérieusement… Draco aurait pu leur apprendre quelques petites choses qui leur auraient permis de survivre un peu plus dans ce monde gouverné par son ami mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Pourquoi essayer d'instruire l'art de la guerre des cadavres ambulants ?

\- Dans combien de temps ? chuchota Pansy en regardant à droite, l'air concentré.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil au bout de l'allée centrale où se dressait un grand bâtiment. Autrefois, il avait été magnifique, avec des fleurs accrochées aux différents balcons. Maintenant, dans ce paysage dévasté, il semblait austère. Sur la façade, une horloge géante marchait encore, étrangement.

\- Une minute.

Elle serra sa main et Draco sut qu'elle était aussi excitée que lui, si c'était possible. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, ils allaient enfin rentrer à la maison, cette maison qu'ils avaient quittée depuis trop longtemps. Ce foyer qui leur promettait chaleur, protection et calme. Draco n'en pouvait plus de parcourir le pays de long en large – encore aurait-il réussi à rassembler assez d'informations pour trouver son père, mais ce n'était pas le cas et plus le temps passait, moins il gardait l'espoir de le retrouver un jour.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, la neige crissant sous leurs pas. Tout était calme autour d'eux, trop calme peut-être pour être tout à fait normal. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à ses _futurs-défunts-camarades_. Leurs peaux étaient plus pâles que d'habitude et cela n'était pas dû au froid de cette fin de novembre. La peur se lisait dans leurs yeux vigilants, transpirait par chacun de leurs pores.

Ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin sur cette grande allée qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin, quand l'horloge sonna une fois. Le son des cloches résonna dans le village, bruit funeste qui réchauffa le cœur de Draco. Il pressa une dernière fois les doigts de Pansy avant de la lâcher. Le groupe se figea, comme si le son était une alerte. Draco faillit ricaner mais il se retint de toutes ses forces, ses doigts se refermant brusquement autour de sa baguette quand il entendit des dizaines transplanages.

 _Enfin_.

\- Mes amis, s'éleva une voix qui le fit doucement sursauter.

Draco leva la tête et le coin de ses lèvres se relevèrent dans un semblant de sourire. Harry Potter était ici, entouré par son fidèle Cercle dont les membres conservaient un visage fermé, presque sévère, à l'opposé du visage du mage noir fendu d'un sourire éclatant. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Draco remarqua que d'autres Fidèles bloquaient la rue, empêchant toute retraite possible. Aucun n'avait dégainé sa baguette, certains de sortir indemnes de cet intermède.

Reportant son attention sur Harry, Draco ne put que secouer la tête de dépit. Entouré comme il l'était, le jeune homme paraissait bien petit mais il se dégageait de lui un pouvoir incroyable. Si incroyable que Draco – s'il n'avait pas eu l'éducation stricte qu'il avait reçue – serait tombé à genoux pour embrasser ses pieds. Mais il était un Malfoy alors il se contenta de lever un sourcil quand les yeux verts, pleins de malice, se tournèrent vers lui.

Pourtant, il n'avait qu'une envie : traverser ce groupe de misérables et venir se poster devant son maître pour lui embrasser délicatement la joue. Harry lui avait tellement manqué. Sa sureté lui avait manqué aussi, ainsi que l'aura de plein pouvoir qu'il laissait toujours planer autour de lui. Harry était devenu le pilier sur lequel il pouvait se permettre de s'appuyer, il avait été sa lumière dans la noirceur de la guerre, celle qui lui avait éclairé la voie à prendre.

Harry Potter était devenu le petit frère qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir, un compagnon qui comprenait sa solitude et son enfance morne – lui qui avait été maltraité par ses connards de moldus. Il l'avait cru, il l'avait pardonné, il l'avait accepté. Harry avait été bon avec lui. Il lui avait offert une nouvelle vie, plus douce et paradoxalement plus sombre que l'ancienne. Une dans laquelle il se sentait bien, vivant et puissant. Ils étaient les maîtres de ce monde qu'Harry avait formé, ils avaient les pleins pouvoirs et c'était grisant, par moment.

Parfois Draco se demandait comment ça se serait passé si la guerre avait fait moins de victimes – si Granger avait encore été en vie. Harry et Ronald ne seraient sûrement pas tombés dans la douce folie qui leur avait permis de survivre dans ce moment de douleur. Ils auraient été choqués, peut-être même auraient-ils été catatoniques pendant un temps mais ils auraient continué à vivre, les démons des combats revenant les hanter sous la protection de la nuit. Draco frissonna. Harry aurait pu tomber dans une dépression sans nom après avoir perdu tant de personnes qu'il aimait, il aurait même pu ne pas y survivre.

Lui-même aurait été perdu dans ce monde trop grand pour lui. Il n'aurait pas su quoi faire alors que sa mère était morte par sa faute et que son père se cachait pour ne pas finir sa misérable vie à Azkaban – ou pire, pour ne pas subir le baiser du détraqueur. Il aurait erré dans le Manoir – trop silencieux, trop vide pour sa santé mentale. Il aurait trouvé des amants, des maîtresses pour essayer de réchauffer son corps inlassablement glacé par les horreurs qu'il avait traversées mais ça n'aurait pas marché et il aurait tenté encore et encore de se perdre dans des bras anonymes. Jusqu'à ne plus tenir, parce que les pertes de la guerre avaient été énormes, les horreurs avaient été traumatisantes, la peur avait été constante et que la culpabilité restait ancrée dans le corps comme un réflexe pavlovien.

\- C'est Harry Potter, murmura une petite voix derrière lui.

Draco ne regarda même pas vers John, jeune adolescent de quatorze ans dont c'était la première mission avec les résistants. Il n'avait jamais rencontré le mage noir avant aujourd'hui, il ne savait de lui que ce que les autres lui avaient raconté et il avait sans doute vu une ancienne photo d'une Gazette qui trainait dans le QG. Il sentit que le binôme de John se rapprochait de lui comme pour le défendre si jamais Potter l'avait entendu.

Pansy, à ses côtés, émit un bruit de gorge de dédain. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Harry Potter, dit Bones en se rapprochant d'un pas, que voulez-vous ?

Elle semblait vouloir faire diversion pour détourner le sorcier surpuissant de son groupe. _Brave femme_. Mais c'était totalement vain parce que Harry savait ce qu'il voulait et qu'il ne se laisserait pas berner par une tentative si peu _Serpentarde_ – trop _Gryffondor._ Ce qu'il voulait c'était eux, Pansy et lui, de son côté, où se trouvait leur véritable place – et tous ceux qui les accompagnaient méritaient de finir face contre terre, les yeux vides de vie tournés vers eux dans un dernier cri de rébellion.

\- Ma chère Amélia Bones, sourit Harry écartant un peu les bras comme s'il voulait la prendre contre lui, comment se porte cette chère Susan ?

Amélia lui tournait le dos mais Draco était sûr que la sorcière avait drastiquement pâli à la mention de sa nièce.

\- Oh, attendez… Elle est morte pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, suis-je bête !

Harry se frappa le front et secoua la tête, faussement désespéré. Il inclina ensuite le visage sur le côté, ses yeux fixés sur Bones. Sous son regard vert intense, Amélia fit un pas en arrière, la respiration courte. Williamson posa une main douce et réconfortante dans le bas de son dos.

\- Hmm… réfléchit Harry sans détourner le regard une seconde. Elle est morte de la main de Greyback, n'est-ce pas ? Je me rappelle vaguement avoir vu son corps déchiqueté par les griffes de ce monstre. Est-ce que je me trompe ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Voyant que Bones ne s'apprêtait pas à lui répondre, les yeux d'Harry brillèrent de pouvoir et sa magie vint s'enrouler autour de la pauvre femme. Draco les observa, impassible, remerciant mentalement son ami pour la douce caresse chaude qu'il avait ressenti sur son bras.

\- Répondez-moi, Amélia, ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Autour d'eux, tout semblait figé. Personne ne bougeait – que ce fut dans le camp des rebelles, ou dans le camp des _Ténèbres_. Paralysés pour les premiers, impassibles pour les derniers, tous semblaient redouter de ne serait-ce que respirer dans cet atmosphère tendu. Bones se racla la gorge, essayant vainement de reprendre contenance pour ne pas paraître vulnérable devant le mage noir le plus craint du Royaume-Unis.

\- O-Oui, Susan est morte ce jour là. Greyback… Greyback l'a mordue avant de manger son… cadavre.

Derrière lui, John eut un hoquet d'horreur vite stoppé par son binôme qui plaqua violemment une main sur sa bouche. Harry fit un pas en avant, son pied foulant le sol enneigé sans bruit. Draco l'observa se déplacer avec grâce et légèreté, ressemblant à un être irréel. Une créature semblable aux sirènes qui charmaient ses victimes grâce à leur voix et leur apparence magnifique mais qui finissaient par noyer les pauvres marins tombés dans leurs filets. Harry était une sirène terrestre : d'une apparence somme toute innocente, il apaisait les craintes de ses opposants en leur parlant doucement, en leur souriant avec tendresse et quand ils étaient assez en confiance, qu'ils retrouvaient l'espoir de survivre à cette confrontation, Harry les noyait sous son pouvoir – il les étouffait pour qu'ils s'étranglent sur leur propre stupidité.

\- Hm… Une fin atroce, conclut Harry avec un faux air désolé sur le visage.

Et puis il sourit, toute comédie oubliée, et il tendit le bras vers l'arrière, la main tendue. Draco vit Fleur s'avancer prestement avec la grâce qui caractérisait si bien les jeunes filles de l'aristocratie, son visage épuré rayonnant d'une fierté propre aux vainqueurs. Elle eut un petit sourire adressé à son maître qui se transforma très vite en un rictus féroce, ressemblant de loin à l'apparence de harpie qu'arboraient les vélanes de sang-pur lorsqu'elles s'énervaient. Harry referma ses doigts sur la main pâle de la Française qui tourna à demi son visage vers lui pour lui sourire de nouveau avant de reporter son attention sur le groupe de rebelles.

Draco la trouva splendide dans son habit de cuir qui moulait son corps mince comme une seconde peau. Ses yeux mercures remontèrent le long de ses jambes finement musclées, qui faisaient baver chaque femme d'envie, puis passèrent sur sa poitrine serrée dans un corset noir dont elle appréciait se vêtir pour combattre – outrageant les gentilles petites ménagères sorcières qui la croisaient. La cape d'argent coulait le long de son dos, exhibée fièrement par la jeune demi-Vélane.

Draco aurait aimé porter la sienne. Son poids sur ses épaules lui manquait. Sa chaleur, sa douceur, sa symbolisation, tout ça lui manquait atrocement. C'était l'inconvénient d'être un espion : il était voué à ne jamais porter fièrement les couleurs de son maître – comme les Mangemorts avaient été condamnés à cacher leur marque des Ténèbres. Draco frotta son avant-bras gauche comme si ça le démangeait.

\- Vous serez ravie d'apprendre, ma chère Amélia, que Greyback est mort.

Un silence de plomb suivit cette déclaration mais Draco ne l'entendit pas, son cœur battant violemment dans ses tempes. Il vacilla un instant lorsque la vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Son père était le dernier des Mangemorts encore en liberté – il se détesta un moment d'avoir échoué là où tous les autres avaient réussi. Ils avaient tous atteint leur objectif : retrouver ceux qui leur avait pourri la vie. Mais pas lui. Lui, il attendait encore le jour où Lucius Malfoy se tiendrait au bout de sa baguette, totalement à sa merci, suppliant pour qu'il l'épargne.

Harry claqua des doigts, une fois, et Draco reporta son attention sur lui. A côté de lui, un Aspirant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans s'avança jusqu'à sa hauteur. Il portait difficilement dans ses bras un bocal d'une hauteur d'une quarantaine de centimètre où un liquide vert ballotait sous ses mouvements précipités. Draco plissa les yeux pour distinguer l'intérieur et il écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit que la tête du loup-garou le plus sanguinaire de ces trois dernières décennies gisait dans le liquide, une expression d'horreur crispant ses traits figés dans la mort.

\- Par Merlin, souffla Bones, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Merlin n'a rien à voir avec ça, répliqua Harry. Par contre, Fleur…

Draco reporta son attention sur la sorcière, remarquant dans son regard bleu toute la joie qu'elle ressentait d'avoir exterminé Greyback. Il fit glisser ses yeux sur son cou, appréciant la courbe gracile et la peau pâle qui palpitait rapidement sous les battements effrénés de son cœur. Le coup de coude de Pansy dans ses côtes le fit sursauter et il détourna son attention de Delacour.

\- Ne voulez-vous pas remercier Fleur pour avoir vengé la mort de votre nièce ?

\- La vengeance ne mène nulle part sauf à la folie et à la destruction, répliqua Bones d'une voix tremblante.

Le sourire joyeux d'Harry fondit comme neige au soleil. Draco resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, prêt à intervenir à tout moment – ou à simplement les protéger, lui et Pansy, si Harry perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Il lâcha la main de Fleur qui recula sur une dernière caresse sur l'avant-bras nu de Potter.

\- La vengeance est ce qui permet à tout le monde de survivre sur cette Terre, Madame Bones. Nous la cherchons tous même si pour certains cela est inconscient. C'est l'unique raison qui nous pousse tous les jours à nous lever, cela et l'espoir. Mais l'espoir peut s'éteindre, se tarir alors que la vengeance reste et s'envenime. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais voulu venger la mort d'Edgar, votre grand frère, ou encore la mort de vos parents ou celle de Jacob, votre petit frère ? Je ne vous croirais pas. Nous sommes humains, nous avons ça dans le sang. Nous cherchons toutes sortes de justice dans ce monde et bien souvent, nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous-mêmes. Vous pensez que la vengeance ne mène qu'à la folie et à la destruction, je vous réponds que la vengeance est une sorte de baume qui apaise toute âme meurtrie. Elle est la réponse à tous nos tourments.

Hypnotisé par son ami, Draco ne pouvait que se repaître de la vue qu'il offrait, si sage et si puissant, dénué de toute forme de norme sociale. Il paraissait dans ce paysage dévasté tel un ange vengeur – beau, olympien, puissant, sans peur. Dans son simple pantalon de combat, torse nu, il semblait invincible.

\- Dites-moi, madame Bones, quels sont les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez rejoint la résistance ?

\- Nous…

Elle déglutit, échangea un regard avec Williamson et reprit, un ton bravache dans la voix :

\- Nous sommes ici pour vous combattre, vous et vos idées tyranniques.

Le sourire d'Harry se reforma, vainqueur.

\- Vous voulez vous venger de toutes les morts que j'ai causées. Vous voulez vous venger du monde que j'ai détruit pour reconstruire celui-ci. Vous êtes emplie de désir de justice, je le vois au fond de vos yeux, madame Bones. Et puisque ma propre justice ne joue pas en faveur de vos opinions, vous voulez faire justice vous-même, sous couvert de nobles raisons. Vous aussi, vous voulez vous venger.

Harry se rapprocha lentement, ses yeux verts flashy et hypnotiques ancrés dans ceux troublés de l'ancienne membre du Magenmagot. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, à peine, pénétrant volontairement dans son espace personnel pour lui démontrer qu'il avait les pleins pouvoirs, ici ou ailleurs – qu'il était le _grand_ mage noir Harry Potter.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi finalement, chuchota-t-il.

Les épaules d'Amélia se tendirent brusquement et Draco pouvait aisément imaginer les yeux écarquillés qui fixaient ceux d'Harry sans pouvoir se détourner. Le brun sourit une nouvelle fois, heureux d'avoir assis sa puissance, puis se détourna d'eux. Sans peur, il leur tourna le dos et Williamson fit mine de lever sa baguette quand tous les Fidèles levèrent la leur dans sa direction. Il pâlit, écarta les mains. Son morceau de bois tomba au sol et vint s'écraser dans la neige. Draco cacha un sourire sarcastique. Salazar, avait-il vraiment cru qu'il pourrait réussir là où tout le monde avait échoué avant lui ? Comme si ce misérable et pathétique ancien Auror avait le droit de tuer Harry de dos. Il aurait été raide mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Quidditch ».

\- Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? demanda bravement Bones en relevant la tête.

Harry la regarda par-dessus son épaule dans un geste rempli d'innocence et de tendresse.

\- Je suis venu pour Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson, dit-il simplement comme s'il venait de répondre à une question stupide.

D'un même mouvement, tout le groupe de résistants se referma sur eux, voulant vraisemblablement les protéger de leurs corps. _Pauvres naïfs_. Pensaient-il réellement qu'ils faisaient le poids contre le sorcier qui avait défait Voldemort ? Harry était leur pire cauchemar, ils auraient dû partir en courant tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

Draco passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Pansy, parodie du grand frère qui souhaitait protéger sa sœur coûte que coûte. Elle lui attrapa la main, serra ses doigts et se mit à trembler. Draco savait que c'était l'excitation de savoir qu'ils rentreraient bientôt à la maison mais tous durent croire que c'était de peur parce qu'ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus d'eux tels des remparts inutiles face à l'ouragan devant eux.

\- Il faudra nous tuer d'abord ! cria Katie Bell près de Justin Finch-Fletchley, son binôme.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'ils pouvaient tous être stupides. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'après les avoir côtoyés pendant des semaines, leur imbécillité ne l'avait pas contaminé parce que là, ils atteignaient quand même de sacrés sommets. N'avaient-ils pas compris qu'ils étaient tous des morts en sursis ? A la fin de cet intermède, quand Harry se serait assez diverti, ils ne seraient plus que des souvenirs pour le monde des vivants. Cependant, s'il avait pris la peine de s'attacher un peu à eux – pourquoi aurait-il fait une telle chose ? – il aurait été flatté qu'on veuille mourir pour les protéger. Il savait qu'il en valait la peine mais ces ignorants ne voyaient en lui qu'un ancien mangemort repenti, espion pour l'ancien Ordre et désirant rejoindre le prochain – peur eux, il ne valait pas plus que les autres.

 _Oooh d'accord_. Il comprenait maintenant. Pour les rebelles, tout le monde avait le droit de vivre et on n'abandonnait pas un camarade résistant même si on ne l'aimait pas. Suivaient-ils des règles plus stupides que celle-ci ? Draco n'aurait pas risqué sa vie pour un Fidèle. Il l'aurait fait pour un membre du Cercle, justement parce qu'il en faisait partie et qu'il les aimait – c'était sa famille, ses amis. Et surtout parce qu'Harry aimait profondément son Cercle et qu'une perte briserait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit blessé – physiquement ou émotionnellement.

\- J'en ai bien l'intention, Katie, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais avant ça, je voudrais récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

Draco savait qu'il aurait dû protester, lui rappeler qu'un humain n'appartenait à personne, qu'ils n'étaient pas des objets. Mais étrangement, il aimait cette appartenance. Il aimait qu'Harry les considère comme _siens_ , eux qui avaient toujours été rejetés – par leurs parents d'abord, par l'école ensuite. Il aimait qu'Harry montre à tous qu'ils les aimaient tellement qu'il les _revendiquait_. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait tiré sa baguette un Avada au bord des lèvres. Mais Harry… Harry était sien aussi alors tout allait bien.

Il se tourna vers eux, son regard s'adoucissant légèrement et sourit, une main tendue vers eux.

\- Draco, Pansy, il est temps de revenir à la maison.

Draco se tourna vers la jeune femme qu'il serrait contre lui, remarqua les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux sous le coup de l'émotion. Depuis combien de temps n'étaient-ils pas allés au Manoir ? Ils avaient quitté la demeure depuis bien trop longtemps, si on voulait son avis. Ils avaient passé la majorité des quatre dernières années à déambuler dans tout le Royaume-Unis à la recherche d'indices sur l'emplacement des différents mangemorts en liberté – et ils avaient réussi, en grande majorité. Le Cercle s'occupait ensuite de les appréhender alors qu'eux, les Oiseaux, repartaient dans une autre direction – nomade sans emplacement sédentarisé. Le manoir avait été trop dangereux pour leur couverture – les Fidèles ne devaient pas connaître leur identité : il devait rester le Colibri sans visage et sans âge.

Mais maintenant. Maintenant, Harry leur offrait la chance d'avoir un toit au-dessus la tête et de devenir de véritables membres du Cercle – menant des Raids, formant des Aspirants, dirigeant les Fidèles. Ils n'avaient plus à se cacher, à être ses Oiseaux – parce qu'il en avait encore suffisamment pour se permettre de garder son Colibri et son Rouge-gorge à l'intérieur. Draco espérait que Blaise et Théo auraient bientôt la chance de recevoir cette récompense à leur tour. Ils le méritaient et il avait hâte de les revoir, eux qu'il n'avait pas quittés pendant toutes ses années Poudlard.

Pansy enroula son bras autour de sa taille et ils commencèrent doucement à marcher vers Harry qui les attendait, le menton relevé, la fierté transpirant par tous ses pores à l'instar d'un père face à ses enfants prodiges. Tous les résistants froncèrent les sourcils, paralysés par la dure réalité – _nous avons été trahis_ – et John attrapa adroitement le bras de Pansy pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Non, vous n'avez pas à faire ça, dit-il comme un enfant perdu.

Pansy ancra ses yeux dans les siens, plus sérieuse que jamais. Elle se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent le pavillon de son oreille et elle dit, ne cherchant même pas à chuchoter :

\- Lâche-moi avant que je ne t'éventre.

John retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé et Draco lui sourit sadiquement en reprenant son cheminement vers leur ami et maître qui les attendait, la main toujours tendue vers eux. Puérilement, il prit plaisir à bousculer Finch-Fletchley qui hoqueta. Le chemin jusqu'à Harry se fit en à peine quatre secondes mais Draco avait l'impression qu'il leur fallut une éternité pour arriver près du mage noir.

\- Mes amis, les salua-t-il alors qu'ils posaient chacun une de leur main sur celle toujours tendue du brun.

\- Alors en plus d'être des Mangemorts, ils sont tous les deux à ta botte ! cria Justin, la rage le rendant aveugle au risque qu'il prenait à parler ainsi à Harry.

Ce dernier soupira, se lassant visiblement de cette confrontation. Draco appuya plus fortement le bout de ses doigts sur sa paume chaude pour essayer de le calmer, obtenant en réponse une douce caresse de sa magie qui s'enroula autour de lui.

\- Ils n'ont jamais été des Mangemorts, dit-il, agacé.

\- Pourtant, ils ont la marque sur le bras, rétorqua Amélia.

Harry les fit doucement pivoter pour qu'ils fassent face aux membres de la résistance. Il les pria d'une voix grave de dénuder leur avant-bras gauche, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. La Marque des Ténèbres détonnait sur leur peau pâle et ils tendirent les bras pour que tous puissent la voir.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je laisserai mes hommes porter la marque de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il claqua une fois des doigts et l'encre noir s'évapora de leur peau tendre, laissant leur membre aussi vierge qu'un parchemin neuf. Draco regarda son bras, soulagé. Il avait détesté voir ce tatouage sur lui. Chaque jour, il se rappelait la sensation qu'il avait ressentie quand Voldemort l'avait ancré dans sa chair. Il l'avait beaucoup grattée, comme si son cerveau lui envoyait des signaux pour lui dire : « _Oh, mec, Harry l'avait enlevée à la fin de la guerre, pourquoi elle est encore là ? Enlève-là_. _Vite_. » Il n'avait rien pu faire à part la recouvrir le plus souvent possible par de grandes manches.

\- Est-ce pour cela que vous les avez acceptés, Amélia ?

\- En partie, souffla la femme clairement à bout de force. Nous savions tous que depuis quatre ans, vous avez lancé une chasse aux Mangemorts et qu'aucun d'eux ne recevaient de clémence de votre part. La marque était un signe pour savoir si nous avions à faire à des traîtres.

\- Visiblement, nous aurions dû être plus attentif, souffla Williamson.

Harry garda le silence, son pouvoir grandissant autour de lui comme une bulle. Ses cheveux commencèrent à danser sous une brise perceptible de lui seul. Ses yeux se durcirent, flashant de pouvoir et il resserra sa main autour des leurs.

\- Et vous osez me faire des grands discours sur la vengeance ? Vous acceptez des Mangemorts dans vos rangs ! Vous protégez ces êtres abominables alors qu'ils ont tué vos familles, vos amis. Est-ce que ce ne sont pas des hommes comme Amucys Carrow qui ont violé ta sœur, Katie ? Et des hommes de la même trempe que Lucius Malfoy qui ont égorgé ton neveu, Justin ? Avez-vous oublié tout le mal qu'ils vous ont fait ? Préférez-vous vous allier à ces êtres effroyables plutôt que d'être de mon côté ? _Je_ vous ai tous sauvés de Voldemort, vous devriez m'en être reconnaissant. Vous devriez vous incliner devant ma puissance et implorer mon pardon !

Il cria ses derniers mots et serra les poings, les veines de ses avant-bras se démarquant sur sa peau claire. Une vague d'énergie sortit de lui et envoya tous ses opposants à terre, le souffle court. Draco remarqua vaguement que les Fidèles qui empêchaient toute retraite étaient eux aussi tombés à genoux sous le pouvoir d'Harry.

\- J'apprendrai à chaque membre de votre résistance ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à un dieu tel que moi. Je les traquerai, un par un, et les écraserai sans le moindre remord. Le monde entier comprendra qu'il devrait trembler devant moi.

\- Quel-quelqu'un, balbutia Katie du sang perlant au coin de sa bouche tant la pression de la magie du mage noir était forte. Quelqu'un te tuera, Harry, comme tu as tué Voldemort.

Harry ricana, le son faisant frissonner la totalité des personnes présentes, sauf Ronald qui, impassible, regardait simplement son meilleur ami, un masque légèrement blasé sur le visage.

\- Je suis le Maître de la Mort, chérie, personne ne peut me tuer.

Et comme pour renforcer ses propos, il laissa une seconde vague de magie pure sortir de son corps et les rebelles s'écroulèrent à ses pieds, le souffle difficile et des perles de sang giclant sur la neige immaculée. Aucun d'eux n'essaya de se relever et Harry se détourna d'eux. Draco inclina la tête devant lui et Harry lui releva le visage d'un doigt sous le menton. Le sourire qu'il lui accorda était d'une rare sincérité qui vrilla le cœur de Draco.

\- Mon chat, susurra-t-il, son regard impénétrable semblant lire en lui. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te regarder. Ton visage est toujours un plaisir pour les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, mon Roi, répondit Draco, la voix traînante.

\- Je le sais, mon chat, sourit Harry en caressant sa joue. Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire et tu ne seras sûrement pas le dernier.

Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et préféra soupirer de dépit. Il fit rapidement abstraction du surnom – débile si on voulait son avis, mais relativement approprié qu'Harry lui avait attribué depuis qu'il avait découvert son animagus. Il secoua la tête face à la confiance de son Maître.

Harry se recula d'un pas, l'englobant d'un regard critique. Il ne se préoccupait nullement des dix rebelles qui gémissaient de douleur, allongés dans la douce poudreuse. Il resta un long moment à simplement le regarder et Draco se soumit volontiers à cet examen visuel.

\- Tu sembles… nu, dit-il enfin avant de se tourner vers Pansy et d'hocher la tête. Toi aussi.

Il frappa brutalement dans ses mains et Draco vit deux Aspirants se découper des rangs des Fidèles pour s'approcher d'eux, leurs magnifiques capes argentées reposant sur leurs bras tendus en avant. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à eux et s'agenouillèrent, têtes baissées. D'un même mouvement, Draco et Pansy firent un pas en avant et attrapèrent soigneusement l'étoffe d'argentée.

Draco laissa le doux tissu glisser sur la pulpe de ses doigts avant de l'empoigner plus fermement, se réappropriant cette cape qu'il n'avait que trop peu de fois portée. D'un geste gracieux, il la plaça sur ses épaules et l'attacha à la base de son cou. Il prit un temps pour apprécier le poids qui glissait dans son dos et la chaleur qu'elle lui procurait.

\- Beaucoup mieux, souffla Harry.

Il leur adressa un dernier regard et se détourna d'eux. Il fit face aux résistants qui tentaient de survivre après les deux ondes de choc qu'ils venaient de balayer. Il les observa un instant et Draco se demanda ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question parce que Harry releva la tête vers son armée et dit simplement :

\- Tuez-les. Tuez-les tous.

Tous se mirent en mouvements en même temps, désireux de répondre aux ordres de leur maître. Ce fut l'anarchie et Draco resta en retrait, contournant certains Fidèles pour retrouver Harry dans cette marrée humaine.

\- Harry ! l'appela-t-il doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le mage sans se détourner du spectacle morbide qui s'offrait devant lui.

Draco inspira profondément, sachant que ce qu'il allait dire aurait l'effet d'une bombe. Il ménagea le suspense, suffisamment pour qu'il remarque le coup d'œil blasé de son maître.

\- Je sais où se trouve Percy Weasley.

Harry se figea avant qu'il ne se retourne doucement vers lui, presque au ralenti. Draco eut un sourire en coin, appréciant la stupéfaction sur le visage de son maître – lui qui ne semblait surpris par rien dans ce _bas monde de mortel aux mœurs futiles_. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et Draco ne détourna pas son regard de celui pénétrant de son ami.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Absolument certain.

Un éclat étincela dans le regard d'Harry qui pressa doucement ses épaules. Draco se pencha vers son ami, chuchota l'emplacement de la cachette du rouquin fuyard et en réponse, Harry embrassa gentiment sa joue – dans un geste totalement déplacé sur ce champ de bataille – avant de s'éloigner de lui, le pas vif. Il hurla par-dessus les cris de douleur des résistants :

\- Ron ! Je sais où est ton frère ! Je sais où est Percy !

Draco leva une main pour rappeler à son maître que théoriquement _c'était lui_ qui savait où était la cachette de Percy mais Harry le coupa avant même qu'il n'ait eu la chance d'ouvrir la bouche. Le brun s'était retourné vers lui et il marchait maintenant à reculons, sans le quitter des yeux et Draco savait qu'il serait bientôt avalé par la mer humaine qui grouillait autour d'eux.

\- Tu devrais rentrer au manoir. Ton cadeau t'attend dans la Chambre des Murmures, sourit sadiquement Harry Potter avant de se faire engloutir par ses Fidèles.

Draco ne s'attarda pas, préférant de loin la tranquillité du Manoir qu'à la folie de ce guet-apens dont le dénouement ne laissait place à aucune autre issue. Harry avait frappé un grand coup, ramenant des dizaines de Fidèles en plus de son Cercle au grand complet. Mais après tout, c'était le premier combat – si on pouvait appeler cette mascarade, un combat – contre la résistance et Harry voulait certainement laisser un message aux autres groupes qui en avaient après lui.

Draco transplana sans attendre, le cœur battant la chamade à la perceptive du cadeau généreusement offert par Harry. Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait être et son imagination tourna à plein régime tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour atteindre les cachots. Il vola presque jusqu'à la Chambre, son impatience le rendant fébrile. Le battant de la Chambre s'ouvrit violemment et il s'arrêta devant _son précieux cadeau_ qui pendait lamentablement au bout des chaînes.

Il tenta de calmer son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine et avança dans la pièce, un calme olympien inscrit sur son visage, bien loin de la tempête qui régissait à l'intérieur de lui. Finalement, il aurait lui aussi le droit à sa vengeance personnelle. Il remercia mentalement Harry pour tout ce qu'il lui offrait si généreusement – lui qui lui apportait sur un plateau d'argent l'homme qu'il recherchait depuis maintenant plus de quatre ans.

\- Bonjour père.

Lucius releva la tête difficilement et Draco sourit quand il vit dans ses iris, si semblables aux siennes, la peur de ce qui allait suivre. C'était le meilleur cadeau qu'il n'ait jamais espéré et il se promit de trouver un formidable présent pour son maître – son frère, son ami – qui rivaliserait avec celui-ci – si c'était possible – pour le remercier de sa sympathie.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Angleterre, 17h_

 _Percy est tombé bien bas_ , pensa Harry en levant un sourcil septique. Ils avaient transplané directement de Trevlach à ici, peu importait où était le _ici_ en question. Derrière eux, une maison visiblement à l'abandon se dressait dans ce paysage désolé et hors du temps. Aucune étincelle de vie ne semblait s'être aventurée jusqu'ici – en plein milieu de la forêt de Sherwood, dans une clairière remplie de magie.

\- Tu as raison, il est tombé bien bas, approuva Ron.

Harry ne comprit que maintenant qu'il avait peut-être pensé _trop_ fort – et que ces mots étaient finalement sortis de sa bouche contre sa propre volonté. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui regardait la cachette de Percy, lui aussi perplexe. Draco avait toute sa confiance mais honnêtement, il aurait préféré que son petit chat lui avoue que Percy se trouvait dans un hôtel moldu. Tout plutôt… qu'ici. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la niche bleue dont la peinture s'écaillait, semblant tout aussi abandonnée que la maison.

\- Bon, reprit Ron en claquant dans ses mains.

\- Hors de question, le coupa Harry en le fusillant du regard.

Ron se détourna de la niche, un sourcil relevé et Harry le frappa dans le bras, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne me vautrai pas dans la boue pour lui.

Que Percy Weasley, un traître, puisse vivre dans une vulgaire niche pour chien ne le dérangeait pas – bien au contraire, il y était à sa place. Mais lui ? Lui n'allait pas s'abaisser à y entrer. Il était un dieu et un dieu ne rampait pas – quoi que, ça dépendait devant qui mais il ne le ferait certainement pas pour Percy.

\- Pas pour lui, pour moi.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ron le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à cet argument ultime. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il soit heureux – se rouler dans la boue pour aller débusquer son frère en faisait partie. Assurément. Il était prêt à plonger dans un lac rempli d'inferi si cela pouvait aider Ron. Il mourrait même si c'était ce que son meilleur ami voulait.

\- Allez viens, chochotte, râla Ron gentiment en empoignant son bras.

Harry maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante. Pourquoi était-il entouré de personnes opportunistes, hm ? Il devrait peut-être revoir son entourage. Faire le ménage pour écarter tous ceux qui pourrait lui nuire. Ron arrivait tout en haut de la liste suivi de près par Hannibal et Will, qui cherchaient quand même à le tuer. Harry secoua la tête, dépité. Il ne pourrait jamais s'éloigner de Ron – ce serait comme essayer de s'arracher un bras avec ses propres dents au milieu des bois : outre le fait que c'était impossible, il souffrirait et il mourrait en moins de temps qu'il faudrait pour dire « ouf ». En ce qui concernait Hannibal et Will, c'était déjà plus compliqué – moins _radical_. Ils avaient quand même essayé de le tuer après qu'ils aient couché ensemble. Qui faisait ça ?

Harry avouait qu'il avait déjà tué ses amants après une baise torride mais aucun d'eux n'avait été suffisamment intéressant pour qu'il le laisse vivre. Hannibal et Will… Il avait eu l'impression qu'ils partageaient quelque chose – beaucoup de choses. Enfin, _beaucoup_ c'était peut-être un peu exagéré. Mais ils avaient vécu plusieurs évènements qui les avaient rapprochés dont le meurtre de ses relatifs. Ça aurait dû compter, non ? Il avait sauvé la vie de William et il avait fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus aucun indice dans le cabinet de ce cher docteur Lecter qui aurait pu mener la police jusqu'à eux. N'avait-il pas assez fait pour rattraper la bourde de leur première rencontre ? Et puis, si on lui demandait son avis, Harry ne voyait pas où était le mal. Il aurait pu juste les tuer, au lieu de cela, il avait eu la gentillesse de les laisser en vie – attachés à une chaise, d'accord, mais en vie quand même.

C'était peut-être naïf, affreusement romantique et honnêtement il avait envie de vomir rien que d'y penser mais il avait pensé qu'ils tenaient un peu à lui – comme lui tenait _un peu_ à eux. Après tout, Harry n'avait jamais permis à personne – mis à part son Cercle et plus précisément à Ron et Draco – de le voir aussi clairement qu'Hannibal et Will avaient eu la chance de l'apercevoir. Il se promit de leur laisser une chance s'ils se décidaient à le rappeler. Royal, il les écouterait – leur laissant la chance de s'expliquer, de regretter, de demander pardon – avant de se décider à les tuer ou à leur laisser une seconde chance.

Harry se laissa tomber au sol, continuant de pester tout bas, et grimaça de dégoût quand la boue froide vint se coller à son torse nu. Il observa la minuscule entrée de la niche et fixa, septique, le corps imposant de Ron devant lui.

\- T'es sûr que ça va rentrer ? demanda-t-il en essayant de faire fi de la sensation désagréable de son pantalon collé à ses jambes par la vase froide.

Ron le regarda par-dessus son épaule, ses bras déjà recouverts de boue. Un éclat lubrique passa dans ses yeux azures et Harry se sentit durcir légèrement – reconnaissant cette étincelle qui avait illuminé les regards de Will et Hannibal quand il les avait sucés avec ferveur.

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as demandé ça, tout était bien rentré et tes cris de plaisir avaient résonné dans tout le manoir.

\- Je devrais apprécier ton humour salace mais étrangement, dans cette situation, je suis plutôt blasé.

\- C'est le fait d'être recouvert de boue ? N'est-ce pas censé être le fantasme le plus courant chez les hommes ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Hannibal et Will, recouverts de boue des pieds à la tête et s'embrassant comme des perdus. Mouais. Ce n'était pas transcendant. Par contre… Harry frissonna de plaisir, son sexe s'irrigant contre la terre meuble. Merlin. Harry essaya de penser à autre chose mais l'image que son cerveau venait de créer semblait s'être imprimée sur ses cornées. Il haleta en fantasmant sur Hannibal et Will, recouverts de boue des pieds à la tête et dansant mortellement autour d'une pauvre victime en pleurs. Salazar, ça… ça c'était bandant et il se promit de se caresser sur cette image dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

\- Merlin, grogna Ron en détournant le regard. Tu es totalement accro à tes stupides Moldus. Tu bandes rien qu'en pensant à eux.

Le rouquin commença à ramper et Harry posa délicatement ses doigts sur le bas des mollets de son ami pour le retenir avant que sa tête ne disparaisse à l'intérieur de la niche. Ron se retourna à moitié vers lui, un sourcil relevé, et Harry lui sourit, lubrique.

\- Je bande aussi quand je pense à toi.

Ron le regarda simplement, le visage inexpressif et Harry attendit, sans bouger. Puis Ron hocha la tête, une fois, comme s'il venait de lui avouer que demain il ferait beau – et c'était un peu ce qu'il venait de faire, en réalité, parce qu'il était sûr que Ron le savait déjà et que la majorité du Manoir _le savait déjà_.

Ron se remit en route, son corps rampant dans la boue et Harry le suivit, pestant une nouvelle fois après les résistants qui auraient pu cacher Percy dans un endroit moins étroit et moins difficiles d'accès – il plaint un instant les rebelles qui devaient venir régulièrement le voir pour le ravitailler avant de secouer la tête, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. Pourquoi leur accorder sa précieuse compassion alors que ces chiens de traîtres ne méritaient rien d'autre que de ramper le reste de leur mort dans la boue ?

Étrangement, l'entrée de la niche s'agrandit pour laisser passer Ron et Harry, écœuré, se demanda s'ils n'auraient pas pu entrer simplement debout comme des êtres civilisés. Salazar, il prendrait un certain plaisir à torturer Percy – avec l'autorisation de Ron, évidemment – si c'était effectivement le cas.

A l'instar de la tente de Perkins qu'ils avaient utilisée lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 1994, l'intérieur de la niche avait subi un sortilège d'extension indétectable. Ron lui tendit une main secourable qu'il s'empressa de prendre pour se remettre sur pied. Il lança un sortilège informulé sur son corps, enlevant la boue qui maculait sa peau pâle. Il se demanda vaguement si les vertus de la vase sur la douceur de l'épiderme étaient prouvées et si Hannibal et Will remarqueraient la différence s'ils le caressaient de nouveau.

Il se tourna vers Ron, remarquant que ses vêtements avaient eux aussi été débarrassés de la saleté mais qu'il restait une petite tâche sur son visage. Doucement, il se rapprocha de lui, conscient que son sexe palpitait sous son pantalon en cuir. Il lécha la pulpe de son pouce et, lorsqu'il fut assez près, frotta délicatement la joue de son meilleur ami, délogeant la boue d'une douce caresse. Il sourit quand les yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec attention s'assombrirent de désir.

\- Tu avais une tâche, dit-il la voix volontairement plus rauque de d'habitude.

Il se détourna de lui, fier de son petit effet et étouffa un ricanement en entendant son bras droit grogner. Harry pouvait presque sentir son regard fiévreux sur son corps et il s'en délectait. Il fit semblant de s'intéresser au salon cosy et il sourit quand Ron commença à parler.

\- Je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi j'ai refusé qu'on baise ensemble, grogna-t-il à voix basse. Tu as le plus beau cul que j'ai eu le plaisir de voir.

\- Je sais, sourit Harry en tapant sur sa fesse. J'aime le regarder aussi.

Ron éclata d'un rire sec qui se répercuta dans la grande pièce vide – mais Harry _savait_ que Percy se trouvait dans un coin sombre, peloté sur lui-même, espérant ne pas se faire voir. Le mage sourit sadiquement, il allait lui faire croire qu'il ne l'avait pas senti – lui faire espérer pouvoir en sortir vivant.

\- C'est le commentaire le plus narcissique que tu n'aies jamais dit.

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-il véritablement surpris.

\- Quoi que, sourit Ron en se rapprochant de lui.

Il prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et le lui releva doucement. Harry le regarda dans les yeux, sentant Percy se tendre dans son coin en imaginant son _petit_ frère embrasser le mage noir le plus terrible du Royaume-Unis.

\- Je crois qu'il arrive juste après la dernière fois où tu m'as dit que tu t'aimais comme je t'aime.

\- Oh ! C'est à ce moment là que tu as refusé qu'on baise ensemble !

Il y avait une sorte d'accusation dans sa voix, même si Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à être en colère contre son meilleur ami parce que c'était une partie de cette frustration qui l'avait poussé dans les bras d'Hannibal et Will. Une partie seulement, parce que le plus gros de son geste – son transplanage, son baiser volé au docteur Lecter puis à Graham – était uniquement dû à sa colère face la découverte de l'identité de l'espion. Il avait passé une mauvaise journée et la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour distiller sa magie destructrice avait été de coucher avec Hannibal et Will – et par Merlin, ça avait été la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue depuis deux mois, si on excluait sa décision d'aller tuer les Dursley.

\- Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête, répliqua Ron en secouant la tête les yeux fixés toujours sur son fessier moulé dans le cuir.

\- Tu le regrettes maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Harry.

\- Hm-hm, acquiesça le rouquin. Si je n'avais pas un peu plus de retenu, je te déshabillerais maintenant et je te prendrais violemment.

Revigoré par les images de sexe brut que les paroles de Ron avaient ancrées dans son esprit, sa verge poussa contre la braguette de son pantalon, désireuse qu'on lui accorde toute l'attention qu'elle méritait. Alors qu'un frisson remontait le long de l'échine d'Harry, un gémissement se fit entendre du coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Harry sourit.

D'un geste ample, il délogea les couverts sur la petite table en bois et sauta dessus, jambes croisées. Il regarda avec plaisir Ron tourner le visage vers la direction du bruit, ses yeux se durcissant de colère. Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, le regard levé vers le plafond, nettement ennuyé.

\- Percy ! appela-t-il, d'une voix agacée. On sait que tu es là, pas la peine de te cacher.

\- Montre-toi, Percy, claqua Ron en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Tu n'aimerais pas que je vienne te chercher par la peau des fesses.

Exaspéré, Harry tourna la tête vers la tête rousse qui sortit des ténèbres. Percy ne ressemblait plus au Percy de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Toujours aussi grand, son corps paraissait maintenant dégingandé. Il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, rongé qu'il était par la culpabilité. Les tâches de rousseurs de son visage ressortaient sur sa peau maladivement pâle et des cernes tombaient bas sous ses yeux hantés par la peur. Ses cheveux roux paraissaient rêches, aussi cassants que de la paille – ils n'avaient plus rien en commun avec la crinière flamboyante de Ron. Sa peau pâle était ternie, sans éclat, presque craquelée par le manque de soleil. Il était pathétique mais ça, ce n'était pas nouveau.

\- L-Lord, salua Percy, les mains tremblantes de peur.

\- Harry, coupa le brun dans un souffle. Appelle-moi Harry, après tout, nous sommes presque frères, non ?

\- H-H-Harry…

Le mage prit un plaisir sadique en entendant son bégaiement plus marqué qu'avant. Il lui sourit, d'un rictus dégoulinant de gentillesse.

\- Tu te doutais qu'on te retrouverait, n'est-ce pas, Percy ? Tu savais que tu ne pourrais pas te cacher de nous éternellement.

Percy déglutit difficilement, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant convulsivement, les larmes aux bords de ses paupières. Ses épaules étaient basses d'avoir été vaincu et Harry se reput de son air défaitiste. Il se lécha les lèvres, sans le quitter des yeux. Percy était à leur merci et tout ne pouvait que bien aller maintenant.

Lucius était dans leurs cachots, torturé par son fils à l'heure actuelle. Greyback était mort, sa tête trônant dans une pièce spéciale du manoir. Draco et Pansy étaient de retour, les résistants du groupe qui les ayant accueillis se noyaient dans leur propre sang au beau milieu de Trevlach. Et maintenant… Maintenant Percy avait été retrouvé et il allait payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Les rebelles étaient mis à mal et bientôt, toute leur espèce s'éteindrait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. Tout était parfait. Sauf…

Sauf qu'Hannibal et Will avaient essayé de le tuer, qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette désagréable sensation inconnue qui tordait son ventre et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas appelé depuis deux jours. Harry comprenait qu'ils avaient sans doute peur de sa réaction – quel genre de fou ne redouterait-il pas de le confronter après avoir tenté de l'assassiner dans son sommeil ? Mais Harry se promit de mettre tout ça au clair bientôt. Si les deux hommes ne cherchaient pas à le rappeler, le mage noir les tuerait simplement. S'ils demandaient son pardon – s'ils l'imploraient – alors Harry serait magnanime avec eux et il leur accorderait grâce.

Percy tomba à genoux, les mains tendues devant lui.

\- H-H-Harry j-je v-voulais p-pas, j-je t-te j-jure !

Le bégaiement rendait la phrase presque incompréhensible – mais surtout c'était tellement désagréable qu'Harry grimaça, sa langue claquant contre son palais. Percy se mit à trembler plus fortement, se recroquevilla sur lui-même, allant presque jusqu'à appuyer son front sur le sol sale.

\- Tu nous as trahis, Percy, dit Ron.

\- Tu savais que ton heure viendrait, n'est-ce pas, Percy ?

Les yeux écarquillés, l'ancien membre du Ministère les regarda alternativement. Harry lui sourit, rassurant, alors que Ron l'observait, impassible.

\- V-V-V-Vous allez me t-t-t-t-tuer ?

\- Nooooon, sourit le fils Potter. Bien sûr que non.

Ron s'avança doucement vers son frère, son long corps musclé bougeant avec grâce. Il s'agenouilla près de l'autre rouquin et Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, observant avec envie le cul de son meilleur ami. Sa langue vint lécher ses lèvres sèches.

\- Mais je peux t'assurer, mon frère, que tu vas souhaiter de toute ton âme qu'on t'ait accordé de mourir rapidement.

Percy sanglota, gémit, et Harry ferma les yeux. C'était un son tellement… magnifique. Salazar ! Parfois, il avait l'impression de pouvoir se nourrir de ces bruits remplis de désespoir, de peur et de douleur – comme les Détraqueurs se nourrissaient des souvenirs heureux. Ron attrapa le visage défait de Percy brusquement et le releva pour le regarder bien en face.

L'instant était pesant, si lourd qu'Harry sursauta – imperceptiblement – quand son téléphone portable sonna dans sa poche. Ron se retourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.

\- Sérieusement, Harry ? dit-il, blasé.

Le mage noir lui offrit un sourire insolent. Il savait que son meilleur ami le haïssait pour avoir détruit son petit effet. Il haussa les épaules, son cœur battant un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine en sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'Hannibal et Will qui disposaient de son numéro et il décrocha son téléphone, contrôlant sa voix pour que son interlocuteur n'entende pas son trouble – et puis d'abord pourquoi était-il troublé ? Ce n'était que deux moldus, par Merlin !

\- Allô ?

\- On a un problème, lança la voix du psychiatre, tout de go.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Où ?

\- Chez moi.

Et il raccrocha. Simplement. Harry haussa un sourcil, outré, et écarta doucement le téléphone portable de son oreille pour le fixer comme s'il allait s'excuser pour le comportement odieux d'Hannibal Lecter. Enfin, _odieux_ était peut-être un peu trop fort, surtout si c'était une urgence. L'image de Will allongé sur le sol, blessé par un homme stupide, s'imposa à lui avec la force d'un sombral lancé à pleine vitesse.

\- Ils ont besoin de moi, occupe-toi de lui comme il se doit, dit-il à Ron qui l'observait, septique.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter, Harry transplana, en se demandant vaguement depuis quand il s'abaissait à accourir dès qu'Hannibal l'appelait, tel un chien que son maître sifflait. Le monde se flouta autour de lui et Harry préféra mettre de côté ce sentiment désagréable parce qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas les laisser mourir sans rien faire – et que ça le faisait royalement chier de ne plus comprendre ses propres émotions. Et que rien de bon n'en ressortait jamais quand il était en colère.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Angleterre, 17h45_

Les secondes s'étaient depuis longtemps transformées en minutes. Les minutes étaient devenues des heures. Les heures semblaient aussi longues que des jours. Percy se demanda vaguement si les mois ressembleraient bientôt à des années, sa langue sortant difficilement pour venir humidifier ses lèvres craquelées. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans cette pièce sombre, froide et humide. A un moment donné, il s'était évanoui, Percy s'en souvenait. La douleur avait été tellement forte, tellement puissante, tellement omniprésente, que son corps s'était rompu aussi facilement qu'une brindille.

\- On se réveille, mon frère ? J'ai cru que tu étais mort.

Il aurait tellement – tellement – aimé mourir. Ron avait eu raison : il regrettait qu'ils ne lui aient pas accordé une fin rapide et indolore dans son refuge. La torture durait depuis un temps incalculable et il n'y avait aucune fenêtre qui aurait pu lui donner une vague idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il avait l'impression que son corps allait exploser sous les sorts de son petit frère.

Percy releva les yeux vers ce dernier, tranquillement assis sur une table en bois où divers objets de tortures attendaient fièrement. Il frissonna en remarquant une pince énorme : il se demanda à quoi cela servait avant de réaliser qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir. Vraiment, vraiment pas envie de le savoir. Il reporta son attention sur son frère qui faisait tranquillement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Si ça n'avait pas été dans de telles conditions, Percy aurait été heureux de retrouver Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? gémit-il, du sang dégoulinant sur son menton.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux, Percy. Je veux la vérité.

La vérité c'était tellement vague mais Percy savait que Ron ne s'arrêterait jamais avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait et Percy… Percy était prêt à tout pour que la douleur s'arrête. Son corps ne pourrait pas supporter plus de Doloris – surtout avec la puissance à laquelle son bourreau les lançait – et il ne voulait pas mourir. Il n'avait pas survécu aussi longtemps pour mourir maintenant. Il était désespéré de pouvoir un jour revoir le soleil. Il voulait sentir sur sa peau la douceur de la brise, entendre les oiseaux de la forêt de Sherwood chanter de douces mélodies, voir les fleurs éclore au prochain printemps. Il voulait s'allonger dans l'herbe, se délecter du doux parfum de la nature, se repaître de la vue de sa douce fiancée – qu'il avait dû abandonner quand on l'avait caché pour sauver sa vie.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, souffla-t-il.

Ron sauta à terre, sa baguette retenue lâchement du bout des doigts. Un rictus méprisant se dessina sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers lui, tel un prédateur se moquant de sa proie.

\- Je pensais que tu allais tenir un peu plus longtemps que ça. Tu me décevrais presque. Enfin bon, dis-moi tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au ministère quand nous l'avons pris ?

Percy ferma les yeux, souffla difficilement tant ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Il était sûr que Ron imaginait que quelqu'un l'avait prévenu mais la vérité était loin d'être aussi réjouissante.

\- Je suis arrivé en retard.

Un silence lourd suivit ses paroles et lorsqu'il regarda le visage de son frère, il vit ses traits figés dans un masque incrédule. Il voulut se racler la gorge mais sa bouche était trop sèche et ses cordes vocales le faisaient déjà suffisamment souffrir. Puis dans le silence pesant, le rire sec de Ron résonna dans la pièce.

\- Tu es en vie uniquement grâce à une panne de réveil ?

Percy hocha de la tête, les yeux baissés de honte. Le nombre de fois où il était arrivé en retard à son travail se comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main. Mais cette fois-ci, ça lui avait littéralement sauvé la vie.

\- C'est tellement pathétique !

C'était aussi son avis mais contrairement à la plupart de ceux qui étaient arrivés à l'heure au travail, il était encore en vie, quatre ans après la prise du Ministère. Peu pouvaient se targuer de pouvoir encore respirer aujourd'hui.

\- Bien, dis-moi ce que tu sais sur les résistants, exigea Ron.

Percy secoua la tête, serra les lèvres si fortement qu'il en eut mal aux mâchoires. Il ne dirait rien. Il avait été un traître lors de la guerre contre Voldemort, il ne deviendrait pas un renégat lors de celle contre Potter. Il avait une chance de rattraper ses erreurs passées et il n'allait pas la laisser couler entre ses doigts tremblants.

\- Tu ne veux rien dire ?

Il garda le silence une nouvelle fois.

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. _Accio dents_.

Percy hurla quand une force invisible tira sur ses dents. Elles bougèrent ensemble avant de s'arracher une à une de ses gencives. Son cri résonna dans les cachots et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand la douleur explosa dans sa bouche. Merlin, ça faisait tellement mal. Percy avait envie de vomir – et de mourir.

\- Dis-moi, Percy, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais. Qui est à la tête de la résistance ?

La dernière de ses molaires se délogea de sa gencive et avec elle, Percy sentit toute ses bonnes résolutions partir en fumée. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : que ce supplice s'arrête. Et il était prêt à tout pour que ce soit le cas.

\- Maman, souffla-t-il avec douleur. Ch'est maman.

Le silence dans la cellule devint mortel et Percy ferma les yeux, une douleur lancinante parcourant tout son corps. Ses membres tremblaient et il savait que si ses chaînes ne l'avait pas maintenu debout, il se serait écroulé au sol, pleurant comme un enfant.

\- Maman ? demanda Ron, la voix mortellement froide.

\- Oui, dit Percy essayant de ne pas s'évanouir sous la douleur.

\- Les autres sont au courant ?

\- Ils z'en font touch parchie.

Percy sentit sa conscience s'éloigner, son cerveau préférant le couper du monde extérieur où son corps souffrait tellement. Il laissa l'inconscience engourdir ses membres tremblants et sourit presque quand il entendit le hurlement de rage que Ron poussa. Il était déjà évanoui quand l'enfer se déchaîna autour de lui.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Baltimore, 12h35_

Harry atterrit souplement dans le grand hall et il tendit l'oreille pour deviner ce qui se passait. Une douce musique – du piano – s'élevait de la salle à manger et Harry fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Prudemment, il sortit sa baguette et avança à pas de loup vers la salle à manger.

Hannibal avait dit qu'ils avaient un problème mais sa magie ne détectait aucune urgence. D'après elle, Will et le psychiatre se trouvaient tous les deux dans la salle et elle ne percevait aucune autre présence dans la grande bâtisse.

Doucement, il poussa la porte. Sa baguette tomba au sol quand il vit la table joliment décorée qui attendait patiemment devant un feu qui ronronnait doucement dans l'âtre en pierre. Hannibal et Will, tous les deux en costume-cravate, attendaient en silence – droits et élégants. Harry se retint de regarder son corps. Ce fut sans doute la première fois qu'il regretta de ne pas avoir mis de chemise – mais il était fier de son torse finement musclé et il s'avança dans la pièce, sourcil relevé, masquant de son mieux le trouble qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite à la vue des magnifiques bougies qui prônaient sur la table.

\- Je ne vois aucun problème, déclara-t-il en observant les alentours.

\- Bonjour Harry, salua doucement Will en ancrant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

Harry remarqua une étincelle de regret dans ses iris azures et il fit un geste des doigts vers sa baguette qui vola jusqu'à lui. Sans faire grand cas de la soudaine raideur de leur épaule, Harry rangea sa baguette magique à la ceinture de son pantalon en cuir.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en retour en embrassant du regard les deux moldus qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de lui. Vous n'essayez pas de me tuer aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, assura Hannibal.

Le coin de ses lèvres s'était relevé et Harry sut qu'il regrettait son geste mais qu'il était trop fier pour s'excuser. William aussi, d'une certaine manière. Mais il comprit à cet instant qu'il aimait beaucoup cette fierté mal placée – qui équivalait à la sienne.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, ça aurait été mal placé de vous tuer dans votre propre maison.

\- Effectivement et ça aurait été impoli.

Harry sourit, s'avança dans la pièce et caressa délicatement le dossier d'une chaise.

\- Et tout le monde sait à quel point vous comme moi détestons les malpolis, dit-il avant de se tourner vers la troisième place dressée. Vous attendiez quelqu'un, peut-être ?

Will s'avança alors qu'Hannibal s'éclipsait de la pièce. Il vint près de lui, posa une main sur son épaule nue et la serra tendrement. Le souffle court, Harry apprécia le contact de la peau du moldu avec la sienne et il l'observa du coin de l'œil – la réalité se mélangeant avec les souvenirs de son visage crispé par le plaisir.

\- Seulement toi. Hannibal nous a fait un excellent repas.

\- On dirait que vous avez quelque chose à vous faire pardonner, ricana Harry.

\- Un geste que nous regrettons tous les deux.

Harry haussa les épaules, bien que la confession vrilla brièvement son ventre. Il lui sourit, d'un sourire sincère et fiable, avant de se tourner vers Hannibal qui entra, ses bras portant un plat dont le fumet lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Son ventre grogna tout bas, se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'être nourri depuis sept longues heures.

Will tira sa chaise et Harry s'y installa, la pulpe de son index effleurant le bout du couteau en argent. Merlin ! Comment ne pouvait-il ne pas être sous le charme quand on lui offrait un somptueux repas aux chandelles ? Harry fondait face à ces petites attentions et il en oublia presque qu'ils avaient cherché à le tuer, à peine deux jours plus tôt.

Hannibal posa le plat au centre de la table et servit ses deux invités avant de le faire pour lui-même. Il s'installa ensuite et Harry attrapa son verre rempli de vin pour trinquer avec eux. Personne ne le dit mais ils burent à cette nouvelle relation qui se basait sur de meilleures bases. D'un commun accord, ils firent table rase du passé – oublié le test avec la police ou la tentative de meurtre – et ils sourirent tous les trois, un silence agréable les enveloppant.

Assis à la table, dégustant un délicieux déjeuner, Harry eut l'étrange impression d'avoir trouvé sa place et il aima cette sensation – bien qu'incongrue. Et il espéra secrètement que cela durerait encore longtemps.

.

* * *

.

TADAAAM ! Bon, on avance, on avance… Draco et Pansy sont revenus au bercail, Percy a été retrouvé, Ron apprend pour sa famille et Hannibal et Will essaient de reconquérir Harry ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et que vous avez profité de pâques pour vous goinfrer de chocolat – j'ai perdu des lecteurs qui me suivaient depuis le début mais j'ose mettre ça sur le compte des vacances et des chocolats plutôt que sur la qualité de mon histoire ! xD

Merci à tous pour votre soutien :)

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain arrivera mercredi prochain, soit le **26/04** ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Bonne journée les gens :)


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancer ! Merci :)**

 **RAR :**

 _ **Cathy**_ _: Coucou ! Je suis contente de te voir à chaque chapitre, tes commentaires me font très, très plaisir ! Ravie que tu aimes et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite :) Voui, ils font dans le romantisme avec le diner aux chandelles ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _ **Artemis**_ _: Non, bien sûr que non ! Percy et Lucius ne méritent pas tes larmes ! Voui, Molly dans la résistance et pas que… tous les autres Weasley aussi – Ginny, George, Charlie. Ils sont tous dedans… Plus que rude, tu as raison ! Exactement : un bon diner aux chandelles, bien romantiques et BIM ! Tout est pardonné ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture :)_

 _ **Magnolita**_ _: Hmmm… Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par « prendre très cher » mais tu verras ce qu'ils vont subir ! J'espère que ça te plaira :) Aaaah, bien avant un long moment, j'en ai bien peur (tome 2 et tooome 3). Tout ce premier tome est basé sur leur relation sexuelle en tension… On sait qu'ils ont couché ensemble, ils veulent encore coucher ensemble mais ils ne le feront paaaas ! Enfin pas dans celui-ci, parce que dans ce tome, on se concentre sur la relation entre Hannibal, Will et Harry ! Voui, voui, voui, Hannibal a bel et bien osé servir de la viande humaine à son invité x) Hahahahah ! Bien sûr, c'est exactement ça, il ne reste que les meilleurs, j'approuve ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _ **.**_

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 12

.

 _Angleterre, 18h45_

Quand il arriva dans son manoir, plus précisément dans sa chambre, Harry était sur son petit nuage. Le déjeuner avait été formidable – la nourriture, très bonne. La compagnie assez agréable, pensa-t-il, narquois, en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il en venait presque à comprendre les gens lambdas qui s'installaient autour d'une tasse de thé pour apprendre à se connaitre. Ça avait été presque plus instructif que de les tester.

La conversation avait été légère – personne n'avait mentionné la tentative de meurtre sur Harry, ou celle pour évincer Hannibal et Will après l'assassinat des Dursley. Ils avaient un peu parlé de leurs meurtres réguliers et Harry avait compris que pour ces deux-là, tuer était plus important que le sexe. Il avait su alors qu'Hannibal et Will ne lui faisaient pas _tout à fait_ confiance. Et même si ça lui avait fait un petit quelque chose de désagréable dans le ventre – et honnêtement il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi – il n'avait rien dit parce que lui-même ne les connaissait pas vraiment et que cela aurait été relativement hypocrite de sa part de faire sa _drama queen_.

Autour du poumon de porc délicieusement cuisiné par le psychiatre, Harry avait un peu parlé de son enfance chez les Dursley, sous les questions incessantes de Will qui se demandait pourquoi Vernon et le reste de la famille avaient été si atrocement exécutés. Il ne s'était pas appesanti, restant assez vague sur les traitements qu'il avait subi aux mains de ses anciens bourreaux. En réponse, Harry avait vu une lueur dangereuse passer dans le regard d'Hannibal mais le psychiatre n'avait fait aucune remarque, buvant simplement une gorgée de vin en déclarant froidement un « _c'est bien qu'ils soient morts »_. Et cette simple petite phrase de six mots avait suffi pour que des dizaines de papillons s'envolent dans son ventre – sur le coup, il avait eu la folle envie de les écraser un par un mais c'était physiquement impossible.

Puis, inévitablement, ils avaient parlé de la guerre et de sa montée au pouvoir. Il avait haussé un sourcil quand Will avait pointé un index accusateur vers son amant en déclarant fièrement « _tu vois ? Mage noir, mage blanc. »_ Il avait souri quand Hannibal avait levé les yeux au ciel, sans chercher à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Il s'était délecté du repas, appréciant le goût fumé de la viande qui fondait sur sa langue et il avait lui-même posé des questions, s'intéressant à leur vie, à leur rencontre, à leur _partenariat,_ bien qu'il en sache déjà beaucoup sur eux – mais qui devait le savoir, hein ?

S'ils l'invitaient à nouveau, Harry ne dirait pas non – bien au contraire. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas été invité à déjeuner ou à dîner. Les quatre dernières années, ses repas s'étaient restreints à des collations rapides – dans les cas où il pensait à manger – prises sur le pouce pour ne pas dévier de son objectif principal : créer un monde idéal. Ça avait été agréable de se poser autour d'une table et de converser en dégustant un délicieux plat merveilleusement cuisiné – d'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'il mangeait du poumon de porc et il avait été surpris par le goût exquis de la viande.

Peut-être devrait-il instaurer une nouvelle règle : que tout le Cercle se réunisse au moins une fois par mois pour déguster un bon repas en se racontant des anecdotes sur les précédents raids. Ça pourrait être sympa de voir tous ses amis autour d'une table, posés et aimables, rire de certains souvenirs – comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

Harry venait à peine de cacher ses pieds sous son corps pour réchauffer ses orteils glacés quand un elfe de maison apparut dans sa chambre, les oreilles basses, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il s'inclina devant lui, le costume bleu saillant merveilleusement bien son petit corps disproportionné. Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux agrandis par la peur avant qu'il ne vienne presque embrasser le sol.

\- Maître, dit la créature sa voix tremblotante.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Bully ?

\- C'est maî-maître Weasley, Monsieur…

Harry fronça les sourcils, repoussant tous les bons souvenirs de ce déjeuner dans un coin de sa tête, totalement concentré sur son meilleur ami qui… quoi au fait ?

\- Quoi « maître Weasley » ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ron ?

L'elfe se redressa, ses mains se tordant devant son ventre. Il garda les yeux baissés comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il allait dire et Harry sentit l'angoisse se distiller dans ses veines. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Ron ça avait été au beau milieu de la forêt de Sherwood. Il était en compagnie de son traître de frère Percy et il avait la situation sous contrôle. Comment avait-elle pu s'envenimer ? Harry espérait que Ron n'avait pas laissé son frère filer parce que sinon, meilleur ami ou pas, il allait se faire un plaisir de le torturer lentement. Mais il y avait peu de chance pour que ce soit le cas alors Harry priait tous les saints qui veillaient sur eux pour que son ami ne soit pas blessé. Peut-être qu'il était en train de se vider de son sang quelque part…

\- Il est en train de détruire le manoir, Maître.

… priant pour qu'Harry vienne l'aider alors qu'il était en train de manger avec ses moldus. Harry cligna des paupières, revenant à la réalité quand les paroles de l'elfe se faufilèrent jusqu'à son cerveau qui tournait à mille à l'heure. Détruire le manoir ? Pourquoi diable Ron ferait-il cela ? C'était totalement idiot. Ce manoir, c'était leur seule maison – l'endroit où ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes, l'endroit où ils étaient en sécurité.

\- Où est-il ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait mis Ron dans un tel état ? Que s'était-il passé pendant qu'il déjeunait avec Hannibal et Will ? Qu'avait-il raté ? Ça devait être _énorme_ si Ron pétait un câble… La magie d'Harry se réveilla, sortant par vague de son corps comme si elle cherchait à apaiser celle de Ron même s'il ne la percevait pas.

\- Dans la salle du trône, gémit presque Bully.

Alors que l'elfe de maison s'inclinait respectueusement devant lui, Harry se leva de son lit et sortit de la chambre à grand pas. Il traversa le manoir en un temps record, la magie s'échappant de son corps telle des vagues d'acide sulfurique. Les Fidèles qu'il croisa se jetèrent presque de sa route en pleurant de douleur tant sa colère et sa peur transparaissaient dans son pouvoir. Il tenta de rester calme pour que le manoir ne soit pas mis à mal face à la magie de Ron et à la sienne. Mais l'irritation se battait avec l'anxiété et il sentait que son pouvoir lui glissait doucement entre les doigts.

Comment était-il passé de déjeuner aux chandelles – quasiment un déjeuner romantique ! – à devoir courir dans son propre manoir pour empêcher son plus fidèle ami de détruire ledit manoir – et accessoirement pour éviter qu'il ne se tue sous la rage ?

Au détour d'un couloir, Harry se força à s'arrêter. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux. Il invoqua derrière ses paupières closes les visages de Will et d'Hannibal, calmes et sereins, profitant simplement du repas préparé par le psychiatre. Une vague de tranquillité se déversa en lui avec la force d'un tsunami et sa magie réintégra son corps brusquement. Harry vacilla un instant puis haussa un sourcil surpris. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se calmer aussi rapidement et surtout, ça n'avait jamais été aussi efficace.

Un cri de rage retentit dans les couloirs et Harry se reprit suffisamment pour continuer sa marche jusqu'à l'épicentre du séisme qui faisait trembler tout le manoir. Il arriva rapidement à l'entrée de la salle du trône où des Fidèles s'étaient agglutinés et cherchaient à voir ce qui se passait l'intérieur. Harry vit Seamus et Dean faire barrage devant la porte. Ils semblaient plus préoccupés par ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur que par l'émeute qu'ils auraient pu simplement disperser à coup de sorts.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, priant Merlin de lui accorder la patience nécessaire pour ne pas éventrer un de ses _amis_ – qui sur le coup, étaient de véritables incapables. Il sortit prestement sa baguette et rugit :

\- Dégagez de là avant que je ne m'énerve !

Les Fidèles se tournèrent tous vers lui, synchrones, et leur yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur en voyant _qui_ venait de les interpeler. Tous connaissaient son pouvoir et ses manières un peu rustiques lorsqu'on ne s'occupait pas de ses propres affaires – Harry avait horreur des commères qui blablataient toute la journée sur les rumeurs du manoir, ça lui rappelait trop les mauvais côté des années à Poudlard, où tout le monde jugeait tout le monde pour _rien_.

Le groupe se dispersa en un clin d'œil – comme des rats qui quitteraient le navire devant un ouragan – et Harry rangea sa baguette, se congratulant mentalement pour la domination qu'il détenait sur ses troupes – la peur pouvait faire des merveilles quand elle était dument employée.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers les Amoureux Mortels et il fronça _de nouveau_ les sourcils quand il les vit plus pâles qu'habituellement – bien qu'on aurait pu en discuter avec Dean et sa peau métissée. Le sol bougea sous leurs pieds et Harry laissa son corps se placer pour qu'il ne tombe pas alors que Seamus se rattrapait à son amant.

\- Poussez-vous, dit-il en les écartant sans ménagement de son passage, je vais m'occuper de lui.

Il venait à peine de passer la porte qu'une vague de magie haineuse le percuta. Ses yeux se plissèrent, prenant l'attaque comme un affront personnel, alors qu'il tentait de se maintenir debout. Il chercha Ron des yeux quand une voix traînante, légèrement moqueuse mais avec un accent imperceptible de crainte vint s'enrouler autour de son tympan, calmant légèrement Harry qui s'avança dans la salle du trône comme en terrain conquis.

\- Hey la belette, tu voudrais pas te calmer un peu ? C'est pas que tu me saoules à gueuler ainsi mais… ouais, si, en fait, tu me saoules. Je reviens à peine d'un camp de résistants pleins de merdeux qui pétaient plus haut que leur cul et maintenant que je rentre enfin à la maison, j'ai le droit à tes cris de gorets qu'on égorge. J'ai pas signé pour ça, la belette, alors tu vas te…

Faisant fi des cris de rage de Ronald et retenant un sourire attendri sur le visage, Harry s'avança vers Draco qui se tenait dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Dans ses yeux gris se lisaient une inquiétude qui refaisait surface à chaque fois qu'un des leurs était impliqué dans des choses pas vraiment _cool_. Harry le connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour savoir que l'aristocrate n'employait les insultes de Poudlard que lorsque la situation le dépassait.

Face à la crise – pour le moment injustifiée – du rouquin, Draco ne savait pas comment le calmer et la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas rester inactif alors que Ron explosait de rage, avait été de lui parler de sa voix traînante et froide de petit con imbu de lui-même et lâche comme les autres membres de sa famille – de sa voix d'héritier de la noble et fière famille Malfoy.

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, la pressa doucement et lui sourit tendrement quand le blond se tourna vers lui.

\- Je ne pense pas que l'insulter soit la bonne solution, dit-il.

Draco haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre en attendant que tu arrives.

\- Je sais, mon chat.

Harry se tourna vers Ron qui jetait vase sur vase – des objets qu'il invoquait au fur et à mesure – pour décharger toute sa rancœur et toute sa colère. Il remarqua que toutes les fenêtres de la salle du trône avaient été brisées sous les différentes poussées de magie qui faisaient trembler les fondations du manoir.

\- Je suis là, maintenant. Vas te reposer, mon chat. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi correctement ? Tu as une tête à faire peur.

\- Merci, grinça Draco, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

\- Vas, mon chat, et ne t'inquiète pas pour Ronnie, je vais le dégriser.

Draco acquiesça doucement, se rapprocha suffisamment pour que son épaule effleure son torse dénudé et quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière. Harry l'observa, le cœur battant un peu plus vite alors que la magie de Ron l'attaquait de manière incessante depuis qu'il était entré. Il fit glisser ses yeux sur les fesses de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte, appréciant son corps magnifiquement musclé. Il avait une démarche féline, certainement due à sa forme animagus : un adorable chat angora d'un blanc aussi pur qu'une vierge – et chacun de ses pas semblait être un appel à la luxure – ou à la mort.

Harry était persuadé que s'il n'avait pas eu la trempe d'un leader, Draco aurait endossé le rôle avec joie et fierté. Il avait ça dans le sang et le mage noir savait la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir à ses côtés – dans sa quête d'un monde idéal ainsi que dans sa vie personnelle. L'héritier Malfoy était le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, celui qui pouvait l'étreindre une nuit complète quand il avait des cauchemars. Certains pouvaient dire que le rôle de Draco était semblable à celui de Ron et Harry aurait pété la gueule des connards qui auraient insinué ça devant lui. Lentement. Avec ses poings.

Ron était Ron, point. Il était irremplaçable et Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui dans sa vie. Il était son point de repère. Celui qui avait toujours été là. Celui avec qui il avait partagé bien plus qu'une guerre futile. Ils avaient marché sur la mort, ensemble – rien ne les avait séparés et rien ne les séparerait jamais. Il était son garde fou, son pilier – celui qu'il regardait toujours pendant un raid pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'évanouissait pas dans la nature comme un rêve oublié.

Draco était Draco aussi, évidemment. Mais il ne l'aimait pas comme il pouvait aimer Ron. C'était une autre sorte d'amour, plus platonique, plus fraternelle alors qu'avec le rouquin, c'était explosif, passionné. Il avait besoin de Draco mais il mourrait sans Ron. Il se sentait bien dans les bras de l'aristocrate, protégé et choyé mais il se sentait vivant entre ceux de son meilleur ami. Draco était le protecteur de ses nuits. Ron, le gardien de sa vie. Il avait besoin d'eux deux et il serait détruit si l'un d'eux mourait, mais il survivrait à Draco. Pas à Ron.

La porte se referma derrière l'ex-Serpentard et Harry prit une profonde inspiration en se tournant vers son bras droit qui continuait, inlassablement, d'invoquer de nouveaux vases pour finalement les jeter de toutes ses forces contre le mur. De la sueur perlait sur ses tempes et ses yeux… Salazar, ses yeux semblaient fous – fous de fureur.

Harry s'avança vers lui, doucement, les deux mains levées en signe de paix. Comme s'il s'occupait d'un animal blessé, il prit bien garde à ce que Ron le regarde avant de continuer de s'avancer. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état ? Ron ne s'était jamais énervé ainsi sauf… sauf quand ça touchait à sa famille – lui y compris.

\- Ron ? l'appela-t-il doucement.

Lorsque la magie de Ron vint s'enrouler autour de son cou, sans serrer, Harry laissa sa propre magie sortir de son corps pour venir effleurer son ami, priant mentalement pour que cela suffise à le faire sortir de sa rage aveuglante. Cela sembla marcher puisque les yeux bleus devinrent plus nets, plus _vivaces_ et qu'il regarda le vase dans sa main, se demanda visiblement s'il devait le jeter aussi. Harry le lui prit doucement des mains et le posa à leurs pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Tu as fait peur à Bully et Draco était dans tous ses états, il s'inquiétait pour toi. Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça, supplia-t-il.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il sentit la magie de Ron reculer et venir caresser son torse. Il tendit la main, prit en coupe la joue pâle du rouquin et effleura sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce.

\- Parle-moi, Ron, exigea-t-il doucement faisant passer son ordre pour une demande amicale.

\- Je… répondit l'autre d'une voix tremblante de colère et de… d'incompréhension ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai interrogé Percy et je l'ai tué.

\- Pourquoi ? gronda le mage noir.

Il aurait voulu le torturer aussi, voir la peur et la souffrance dans ses yeux. Ses regrets aussi, pour tout ce qu'il leur avait fait lors de la précédente guerre. Il ne l'aurait pas tué – c'était un geste qui revenait de droit à Ron – mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir eu envie de s'amuser un temps avec lui. Maintenant, Percy était mort et il n'aurait pas le droit de décompresser en allant le torturer. Il ne restait que Lucius mais Harry n'était pas sûr de supporter sa présence, en tout cas pas suffisamment pour ne pas le tuer sous la colère.

\- Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Il m'a dit…

\- Quoi ? siffla Harry, frustré.

\- Il m'a dit que ma mère était à la tête de la résistance.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ce que Ron venait de lui avouer. Était-ce réellement possible que Molly Weasley soit à la tête de la résistance ? Dès le moment où il avait su qu'il y avait des rebelles, il avait imaginé que les Weasley en faisaient partie – mais il aurait pu leur pardonner leur traitrise. Cependant que Molly soit l'investigatrice de cette mascarade, il ne pouvait laisser passer ça.

Les Weasley devaient payer, même si c'était la famille de Ron et celle qui l'avait accueilli quand il était plus jeune. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser impunis simplement parce qu'il était _sentimental_. Il les avait aimés de tout son cœur, ils avaient été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour lui mais ils avaient _créé_ la rébellion, merde ! Ils devaient faire quelque chose contre eux – marquer un grand coup contre la résistance.

\- Il faut que j'aille au Terrier, dit Ron.

\- Effectivement, tu dois les confronter. Tu veux y aller seul ?

Ron secoua la tête, son air de petit garçon perdu laissant la place au fur et à mesure à celui qu'il était devenu : un homme fort et fier qui avait une connaissance accrue de son potentiel et de ce qu'il _devait_ faire.

\- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi mais je…

\- Quoi ?

\- Personne ne doit mourir, Harry. Ne tue pas ma famille.

Harry plissa les yeux, irrité.

\- Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les laisser vivant s'ils sont bel et bien à la tête de cette putain de résistance ! Nous n'avons pas le loisir de paraître faibles face à ces charognes qui n'attendent qu'une chose : un mauvais pas de notre part pour nous sauter à la gorge et nous tuer. Ron, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux bleus de Ron se voilèrent de tristesse comme s'il savait que ce serait inévitable et Harry lui caressa la joue pour l'encourager dans cette douloureuse épreuve. Mais Ron attrapa brusquement son poignet et ancra son regard dans le sien, voilé mais déterminé. Et Harry déglutit, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Il était faible face à Ron et même si sa décision pourrait les conduire à leur perte – à _sa_ perte – il sut à cet instant qu'il accepterait tout. Tout, pour que Ron ne connaisse pas une nouvelle perte tragique.

\- J'ai une idée, écoute moi, supplia-t-il.

Et Harry hocha la tête – acceptant à l'avance ce plan qui sortait de ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant embrasser.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Loutry Ste Chaspoule, 19h45_

Installée autour de la table de la cuisine, Molly Weasley regardait ses enfants manger de bon cœur toute la nourriture qu'elle leur avait préparée. Charlie, son aîné, semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme c'était souvent le cas depuis la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. Molly se demandait souvent à quoi il pensait mais elle se doutait que le souvenir des morts revenait souvent le hanter, comme George qui ne passait pas une nuit sans faire de cauchemars, même quatre ans après. Il n'était pas rare de voir Charlie ou Ginny – c'était d'ailleurs plus souvent la cadette qui y allait, un lien entre ces deux-là semblant s'être créé depuis la fin de la guerre – quitter la chambre de leur frère au petit matin pour venir prendre un petit-déjeuner qui leur ferait oublier les cris stridents et pleins de peur du jeune homme qui avait perdu sa moitié.

Molly baissa la tête vers sa propre assiette, essayant de ne pas penser à la place vide en face d'elle qui paraissait la narguer à chaque repas. Arthur lui manquait. Il lui manquait atrocement. Il n'y avait pas un jour où elle ne pensait pas à lui, à ses bras, à ses baisers, à son obsession pour les objets moldus et à ses paroles tendres qu'il avait toujours pour elle. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour lui survivre.

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire et Molly sourit en fermant les yeux pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait réussi à survivre dans un monde sans son unique amour. C'était pour ses enfants, ses magnifiques enfants qui avaient déjà perdu un père et deux frères. Ils ne méritaient pas de devoir enterrer en plus leur mère. Si Molly se levait tous les matins, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir les voir, se rappeler qu'Arthur et elle avaient créé ces jeunes adultes formidables qui même s'ils avaient perdu beaucoup des leurs, restaient forts. Pourtant, elle avait déjà pensé à rejoindre Arthur. Plusieurs fois. Quand le choc de la douleur d'avoir perdu l'être aimé était trop forte – lorsqu'elle se réveillait le matin et que la torpeur du sommeil lui faisait oublier que son mari et que deux de ses fils étaient morts au combat, elle était heureuse pendant trois secondes, le temps que la brume du sommeil se dissipe et que la dure réalité la rattrape.

Mais elle avait tenu bon, pour ses enfants dans un premier temps puis pour le monde magique qui tombait en ruine sous le règne tyrannique de celui qui avait été autrefois leur Sauveur. Harry Potter avait beaucoup changé. Le mage noir le plus craint de Grande Bretagne n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit garçon chétif et timide qu'il avait été jadis – ça lui semblait être il y avait une éternité de cela. Elle avait été là quand il s'était métamorphosé. Elle avait été spectatrice silencieuse de son changement.

Aujourd'hui, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose. Peut-être que si elle avait été plus présente pour Harry et pour Ron – son tout petit –, ils n'auraient pas si mal tournés. Mais elle avait été trop plongée dans sa propre souffrance pour réussir à soutenir qui que ce soit. Elle avait d'abord dû se dépêtrer avec sa propre dépression, avec le mal-être constant et la culpabilité d'être encore en vie alors qu'Arthur, Bill, Fred et pleins d'autres n'avaient pas survécu. Elle avait fait une erreur sans doute, elle n'avait pas accompli son rôle de mère – et peut-être qu'elle devait remercier Merlin pour que ses autres enfants n'aient pas mal tournés comme leur frère mais elle n'arrivait plus à prier Merlin pour quoi que ce soit après la tuerie de Grindelwald puis de Voldemort et maintenant de Potter. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter cela ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, maman ? demanda Charlie en la regardant, concerné.

Elle joua un instant avec sa nourriture, dessinant des traits parallèles dans sa purée de pomme de terre à l'aide de sa fourchette. Autour d'elle, les conversations de Ginny et de George cessèrent et elle sentit leur attention fixée sur elle.

\- Nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle d'Amélia et de son groupe.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Je suis sûre que tout s'est bien passé. Ils devaient simplement faire un repérage à Trevlach, voir s'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel. Je suis persuadée qu'ils ont été invités à rester pour profiter de la chaleur et d'un bon petit plat. Tu sais comme moi à quel point ces gens sont formidables, dit Ginny avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Ils sont tous très gentils et conviviaux, répondit Molly, plus confiante.

\- Trop, peut-être, intervint George. Les sorciers de Trevlach ne verraient pas un sorcier des Ténèbres même s'il transplanait devant eux. Ils sont dans un autre délire dans ce village, comme coupé du monde. Ils ne comprendraient même pas à qui ils auraient à faire si Potter venait sonner à leur porte.

Molly baissa la tête. Tout ce que venait de dire George était vrai. Les habitants du petit village sorcier semblaient vivre sur une autre planète que la leur. Ils ne recevaient que très rarement les informations et leurs enfants apprenaient à l'école du village, ne partant à Poudlard que s'ils le désiraient. Ils formaient une petite communauté à l'instar des Amish aux États-Unis – mais cependant, ils étaient très aimables et ouverts aux gens de passage qui venaient se ressourcer dans ces rues anciennes pleines de vie. Ils étaient _bons_ , ne prenant parti pour aucun clan, préférant rester en dehors de leurs affaires. Ils n'avaient pas participé aux horreurs de Voldemort et ce dernier n'avait jamais touché à un cheveu des Trevlachois. Pourquoi Harry aurait-il décidé de s'en prendre à eux ? Ce n'était pas logique. Ginny devait avoir raison : Amélia et son groupe étaient simplement pris par les bavardages incessants des sorciers et par leur convivialité.

\- Ne soit pas bête, George, claqua Ginny. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'Harry ait attaqué ce pauvre village ?

\- De nos jours, qui peut se vanter de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Potter ? intervint Charlie en haussant les épaules

Ginny fronça les sourcils et elle les regarda tour à tour. Molly observa une ribambelle d'émotions passer dans son regard et elle sut que sa fille aimait toujours Harry, même s'il avait mal tourné. Elle l'aimait mais son cœur s'était fait une raison et elle savait qu'il était _mauvais_ – pour le monde, pour _elle_. Et en voyant une étincelle de détermination dans son regard noisette, elle ne douta pas un instant que Ginny ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'Harry soit mis hors d'état de nuire.

\- Moi, je sais comment il réfléchit et je _sais_ qu'il n'aurait pas attaqué Trevlach.

\- Tu te noies dans le déni, ma sœur, grinça Charlie. Le Harry Potter que tu as connu est mort. Il ne reste de lui que son physique angélique mais le doux Gryffondor a laissé sa place à un démon plus vil que Voldemort lui-même.

Ginny grimaça, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle la ferma bien vite, fauchée en plein vol par les paroles de son frère. Molly se sentit désolée pour elle. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la douleur que devait ressentir sa douce petite fille en sachant que son ancien petit ami – le héros qu'elle avait appris à admirer depuis toute petite – avait radicalement changé. En réalité, elle ressentait elle-même les conséquences de ce changement soudain et extrême qu'Harry et Ron avaient subi. Est-ce que sa fille se sentait aussi trahie qu'elle ? Avait-elle l'impression de ne pas avoir fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour empêcher ça ?

\- Potter est devenu fou, ponctua George en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

Molly vit Ginny secouer la tête et jeter un regard incrédule à la tablée.

\- Harry n'est pas fou, George. Il est atrocement intelligent et étonnamment puissant, voilà le problème.

\- Il est aussi obstiné et obnubilé par son idée d'un monde de paix.

\- Aussi, accorda la jeune Weasley en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Molly sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine et elle fronça les sourcils, soudainement sur le qui-vive alors que la discussion entre ses enfants continuait. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine comme si quelque chose n'allait pas et sa main dériva d'elle-même jusqu'à sa poche où attendait patiemment sa baguette. Elle observa autour d'elle, s'attendant presque à voir apparaître Harry Potter en personne mais la pièce était vide en dehors de sa propre famille. Elle tendit l'oreille, essayant de capter un son qui la préviendrait du danger mais la voix de ses enfants était la seule chose qui lui parvenait.

Elle essaya de se calmer, de se rassurer. Elle avait remis les sortilèges de protection la dernière fois qu'Harry était venu _prendre des nouvelles_ et elle avait fait en sorte qu'ils soient plus puissants que jamais. Ils étaient en sécurité, du moins c'était ce que lui avait rapporté le briseur de maléfices qui étaient venu voir le travail d'un de ses… _amis_. Potter ne pouvait pas entrer, pas avant qu'elle ne le sache du moins, et elle serait prête quand il viendrait – si il venait.

Molly essaya de revenir à la conversation et elle se demanda comment ses enfants avaient fait pour passer si vite d'une discussion sérieuse à celle-ci, si futile en temps de guerre. Mais elle comprenait aussi qu'ils avaient tous besoin de douceur par les temps sombres qu'ils vivaient.

\- On est d'accord pour dire qu'Aurore mérite mieux que Justi-

La question de Ginny fut coupée par la porte d'entrée qui explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant. Molly eut comme premier réflexe de se boucher les oreilles tant le bruit avait été semblable à une bombe puis elle chercha sa baguette, difficilement avec toute la poussière que l'attaque avait engendrée.

Charlie hurla quelque chose qu'elle ne saisit pas et George appela Ginny qui toussait à en cracher ses poumons. Nettement anxieuse pour la suite des évènements, Molly tenta de briser les sorts anti-transplanages qu'elle avait apposés pour que Ron ou Harry ne puissent pas arriver à l'improviste mais elle se retrouva face à un mur en béton, comme si les sortilèges ne lui obéissaient pas… comme si ce n'était plus les siens qui protégeaient sa demeure.

Elle cria quand des liens encerclèrent son corps. Elle essaya de se dégager mais personne n'avait jamais réussi à se sortir du sortilège d'Incarcerem. La fumée disparut d'un seul coup et elle put voir Harry Potter entrer dans toute sa grandeur. Il les toisa du regard en silence puis claqua des doigts pour qu'ils soient tous réinstallés sur leur siège respectif. Molly remarqua vaguement que Charlie, George et Ginny étaient eux aussi emprisonnés par des cordes métarmorphosées et elle frissonna face à la puissance démontrée par Harry. Est-ce qu'il avait montré au monde sorcier tout ce dont il était capable ? Savaient-ils, tous autant qu'ils étaient, le potentiel qu'il avait à disposition ?

En cet instant, le mage noir semblait plus puissant que jamais. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de colère et de pouvoir qui la fit frémir dans son siège. Torse nu, le jeune homme avança dans la pièce, la mâchoire serrée comme s'il se retenait de les réprimander. Molly ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de l'apaiser – peut-être qu'elle arriverait à faire ressortir son bon côté si elle faisait appel aux souvenirs joyeux qu'il s'était forgés entre ces murs, en leur compagnie. Cependant, elle n'eut pas la chance d'essayer de le faire revenir à la raison.

Ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge quand Ron entra à son tour dans la salle à manger. Elle resta figée devant son apparition. Merlin, qu'il était beau comme un dieu son tout petit bébé. Il avait le port altier si différent de son attitude lorsqu'il était enfant. L'assurance lui faisait carrer les épaules – défiant le monde entier par sa taille impressionnante et le charisme qui transpirait par chacun des pores de sa peau. Le menton carré bien haut, dans une attitude d'une dignité qui frisait l'arrogance, il s'avança dans la salle, sa cape d'or glissant sur le sol à chacun de ses pas. Il s'arrêta près d'un meuble et s'y appuya d'une hanche fine.

Harry prit d'autorité la chaise d'Arthur et, avant que Molly ait eu le temps de protester, il posa brusquement ses pieds chaussés de magnifiques bottes en peau de dragon sur la table. Il y mit tellement de force que les verres se renversèrent et le contenu de celui de George vint rapidement s'écouler sur son pantalon. Le brun ancra finalement ses yeux verts dans les siens et son cœur manqua un battement en y discernant de la colère et de la déception. Et alors, elle sut. Elle sut qu'ils étaient au courant pour la résistance et que leur heure avait sonné. Elle sut qu'elle rejoindrait bientôt Arthur et des larmes de joies s'agglutinèrent au bord de ses paupières.

Elle n'avait pas tout fait, elle aurait pu se battre encore longtemps pour ce qu'elle croyait être juste mais dans le fond, elle était juste fatiguée. Arthur lui manquait. Fred et Bill lui manquaient. Ron et Harry aussi. Elle savait aussi à quel point tous manquaient à ses enfants encore vivants. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient découverts, ils allaient tous pouvoir se retrouver. La mort leur sourirait peut-être plus que la vie.

Finalement, alors que le silence pesait de tout son poids sur la pièce – tension insoutenable qui promettait mille et une morts possibles – Harry soupira, déçu, et une moue déforma ses lèvres. Molly baissa brièvement les yeux, comme prise en faute. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait s'excuser pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans la vie, même pour les bonnes choses. Le pouvoir qui se dégageait du corps mince du jeune homme qu'elle avait autrefois vu comme un fils la poussait à se mettre à genoux pour l'implorer de lui pardonner.

\- Je vous avais dit, Molly, que j'aurai le fin mot de cette histoire, commença-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et Molly trembla entre ses liens. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient trouvé Percy ? Comment ? Et où était-il maintenant ? Elle n'avait pas voulu mentir à Harry la dernière fois qu'il était venu, parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il faisait à ses opposants quand il apprenait la vérité vraie, mais c'était son petit garçon qu'il voulait et elle n'avait pas pu le trahir – pas alors qu'il était enfin revenu du bon côté.

\- Que vous avais-je dis déjà ?

\- Qu-Que je regretterais de t'avoir menti.

Il eut un sourire resplendissant qui éclaira tout son visage mais ses yeux restèrent graves et sérieux.

\- C'est exact…

\- Je vais passer outre le fait que tu sembles être venu rendre visite à ma _chère_ maman sans moi, le coupa Ron d'une voix sourde, mais j'aimerais que cette mascarade s'arrête, Harry.

Les lèvres du brun se tordirent de contrariété avant qu'il ne bascule la tête en arrière pour pouvoir voir son meilleur ami, les bras croisés sur son torse imposant. Il l'observa un long moment. L'air sembla se raréfier et Molly se demanda si Potter avait tellement perdu la tête qu'il allait exécuter Ron ici et maintenant simplement parce qu'il l'avait coupé.

Mais visiblement, elle avait sous-estimé l'étendue de leur relation parce qu'Harry ne tua pas Ron. Il se contenta de lui sourire gentiment, la colère disparaissant brièvement de son regard enfiévré de pouvoir.

\- Il sera fait selon ton désir, mon frère, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se redressa dans son siège, le visage apaisé et il lui sourit, une de ses mains sur son entrejambe. Molly fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il remettait en place son pantalon. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il était « dur » ? Elle était pratiquement certaine qu'aucun homme normalement constitué ne serait excité dans de telles circonstances. Peut-être qu'elle hallucinait, peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées. Pourtant le sourire canaille qu'Harry lui offrit ne laissait aucun doute sur sa situation actuelle.

Elle déglutit difficilement quand Harry se lécha les lèvres en face d'elle et elle sursauta lorsque Ron prit la parole d'une voix trop calme pour être de bon augure. Son fils attrapa une chaise vacante, la retourna et s'installa dessus à califourchon, posant ses bras sur le dossier. Son visage aux tâches de rousseurs était barré d'un rictus qui semblait dire « que vais-je donc faire de vous. »

Molly pria Merlin – cette divinité qu'elle avait cessée d'appeler depuis des mois – pour que leur mort soit rapide et indolore. Elle était soulagée de mourir, soulagée de voir ce monde de douleur se refermer sur eux mais elle ne souhaitait pas que ses enfants souffrent de la main de leur frère. Ils méritaient une mort douce et digne après tout ce qu'ils avaient supporté depuis leur enfance.

\- Tu m'as énormément déçu, maman, dit-il finalement. Je ne pensais pas que tu préférais me trahir plutôt que de traduire Percy en justice.

Molly soupira, ferma les yeux sous la défaite. Ils l'avaient trouvé. Elle aurait voulu être en colère contre la résistante ou le résistant qui les avait trahis mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle se doutait qu'Harry n'était pas tendre avec ses ennemis et s'il avait attrapé un pauvre jeune rebelle, elle n'osait même pas imaginer la torture qu'il avait subie entre ses mains. Elle non plus n'aurait pas réussi à garder le secret sur la planque de Percy. Molly aurait dû être plus prévoyante – sachant qu'Harry et Ron étaient obsédés par Percy, elle aurait dû soumettre au sortilège Fidelitas tous ceux dans la confidence.

\- En fait, reprit Ron, je ne pensais pas que vous préfériez tous nous trahir plutôt que de rejoindre nos idéaux.

Molly ferma un peu plus fortement les yeux, les larmes s'échappant de ses paupières closes pour venir s'écrouler sur ses joues. Ses épaules tressaillirent sous ses sanglots silencieux. Peut-être aurait-elle dû rejoindre le côté d'Harry. Peut-être que leur vie aurait été meilleure ainsi – elle n'aurait pas été parfaite mais ils n'auraient pas vécu dans la peur constante d'être découverts. Néanmoins elle n'aurait jamais pu vivre en paix tout en sachant que des dizaines d'innocents mouraient sous les sorts de son fils biologique et de son fils de cœur. Ça allait contre tous ses fondamentaux.

\- Nous œuvrons pour un monde en paix, intervint Harry comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient contre lui.

\- Harry… soupira Ron avec un regard appuyé dans sa direction.

\- Okay, okay, je me tais !

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse nu et parut bouder tel l'enfant qu'il n'était plus depuis longtemps. Ron le regarda un instant de plus, ses yeux bleus remplis de tendresse. En les observant tous les deux, Molly se demanda si leur relation était plus qu'une simple amitié. Se pourrait-il que Ronald ait oublié Hermione entre les draps de son meilleur ami ? Ou Harry avait-il ensorcelé son fils pour qu'il lui tombe dans les bras… _Non_ , pensa-t-elle avec ferveur, Potter avait bien des défauts mais il aimait sincèrement Ron et il ne serait jamais capable de lui faire mal, volontairement ou non.

\- Où est Percy ? demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.

Près d'elle, George fusillait du regard son petit frère et Charlie serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Molly aurait voulu tendre le bras pour lui caresser la joue et lui chuchoter « tout va bien se passer » comme lorsqu'il était encore gamin et qu'il avait peur du noir.

\- Il est mort.

\- Harry !

\- Quoi ? demanda le susnommé, surpris par le coup d'éclat de Ron.

\- Tu aurais pu… mettre des formes. Comme, je ne sais pas moi, _il a malheureusement succombé_.

Harry fronça les sourcils, son attention tournée vers le rouquin qui l'observait plus blasé que réellement en colère. La respiration coupée par la dure vérité, Molly tenta de reprendre son souffle. Percy… mort ? La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu remontait à plus d'une semaine. Elle avait l'impression que ça ne faisait que trois mois qu'il était venu frapper à sa porte pour lui demander asile – même si cela faisait trois ans maintenant que le Ministère était tombé.

\- Hmm… Dans ce cas, excusez-moi, mais Percy _a malheureusement succombé_.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Harry ? pleura Ginny, brisée.

Potter posa une main indignée sur sa poitrine et, outré, assena une vérité qui les heurta aussi violemment qu'un Cognard :

\- Moi ? Noooon… C'est ton frère qui a fait ça, Ginevra. Crois-moi, avec moi, il ne serait pas encore mort. Il serait encore de ce monde, me suppliant pour l'achever. J'ai mâté des gens plus aguerri que lui, des types qui se pensaient tellement supérieurs qu'ils m'ont craché au visage que je pouvais toujours crever la bouche ouverte avant qu'ils ne me supplient. Mais je t'assure, Ginevra, qu'ils ont rampé comme des chiens devant moi pour implorer mon pardon et ma miséricorde. Ton traître de frère… Percy m'aurait léché les pieds avant que je lui accorde le droit de mourir. Malheureusement, ton frère m'a privé de ce plaisir…

Ledit Ron leva les yeux au ciel et Molly releva la tête vers lui si vite qu'elle eut l'impression que ses vertèbres se brisaient sous le choc. Elle haleta, les larmes continuant de couler contre son gré. Elle rua comme un cheval énervé, tentant désespérément de défaire ses liens mais ils étaient trop solides et elle ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. De toute façon, elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait réussi à se détacher. Ses mains la démangeaient, désireuses de venir s'enrouler autour du cou pâle de son benjamin ou d'aller claquer la joue du mage noir pour la teinter d'un rouge vermeille de la forme de ses doigts.

\- Vas-y Ronnie, explique à ta famille pourquoi ton frère a _malheureusement succombé_.

Molly serra les poings. Potter s'amusait trop de la situation. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte des horreurs qui sortaient de sa bouche. Ou alors il n'en avait rien à faire – inconscient de la détresse qui vrillait son vieux petit cœur de mère face au destin tragique de ses enfants.

\- J'étais en colère, expliqua doucement Ron comme si parler doucement pouvait atténuer la douleur de cette révélation.

\- Ton petit ami ne voulait pas coucher avec toi ? demanda Charlie, sarcastique avec un signe de tête vers Harry.

Ce dernier lui sourit vicieusement et écarta les jambes en basculant sa chaise en arrière. Charlie détourna les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues et Harry rigola un instant avant de retrouver une position plus stable.

\- Si tu savais… répondit-il sur un ton rempli de sous entendu.

\- Harry n'est pas mon petit ami.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel et soupira comme si Ron l'exaspérait à être toujours si terre à terre. Il avait l'air de s'en ficher comme de sa première potion que des gens pouvaient s'imaginer que Ronald et lui formaient un couple – mais peut-être qu'Harry Potter se fichait de beaucoup de choses.

Ron se leva de sa chaise et contourna doucement la table. Molly le suivit des yeux, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire si son cadet s'en prenait à Charlie devant elle. Liée comme elle l'était, elle était aussi impuissante qu'un Moldu désarmé. Elle ne connaissait pas la magie sans baguette et son potentiel magique n'était pas assez élevé pour qu'elle tente de le faire maintenant en magie instinctive. Il se plaça derrière son aîné, posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit proche de son oreille et il murmura assez fort pour que tous puissent entendre :

\- Et sache une chose, Charlie : Harry ne se refuse jamais à moi.

Il se redressa, envoyant un clin d'œil au mage noir qui paraissait rayonner de plaisir. Molly sentit la bile remonter le long de son œsophage. C'était une relation… une relation qui lui paraissait malsaine – pas parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes, l'homosexualité était courante dans le monde magique, mais la façon dont ils semblaient dépendre l'un de l'autre ne lui paraissait pas… saine.

\- C'est Percy qui a déclenché ma colère en me racontant que vous étiez tous dans la résistance et surtout que maman était à sa tête.

Ron claqua gentiment les épaules tendues de l'ancien dresseur de dragon en secouant théâtralement la tête de droite à gauche. Ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne pouvait pas être Percy qui les avait trahis – une nouvelle fois. Ce devait être un gosse qui n'avait pas supporté la douleur, ce ne pouvait pas être son fils – il ne les aurait pas vendus. Ils l'avaient aidé, ils lui avaient sauvé la vie et comment Percy les remerciait ? En les dénonçant ?

Perdue, elle releva les yeux vers son benjamin. Et Molly sentit que leur heure était bientôt arrivée quand il dirigea son regard azur – si semblable à celui d'Arthur - vers elle.

\- En réalité, je suis en colère après chacun d'entre vous pour nous avoir trahis. En colère et terriblement déçu. Je pensais que les liens du sang étaient ce que la famille considérait comme le plus important…

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a le même sang qu'on pardonne tout, cracha George.

Ginny tourna ses yeux remplis de peur vers son grand frère en même temps que Molly. Sa fille l'observa en silence comme si elle cherchait à garder dans sa mémoire les traits de l'unique jumeau qui avait survécu jusqu'alors. George tourna à son tour le regard vers elle et ils s'observèrent de longues minutes avant que Ginny hoche la tête en accord avec ses paroles. Elle lui sourit, doucement – d'un sourire empli de tendresse – et George retint difficilement ses larmes.

\- Et tous ceux qui sont contre nous doivent mourir, continua Ron comme si George ne l'avait pas coupé violemment.

Charlie baissa la tête et commença à murmurer une prière à Merlin et tous ceux qui voudraient bien les aider. Molly le regarda faire, sans rien ajouter – elle avait perdu foi envers les divinités que son peuple implorait. Ils n'avaient jamais répondu à ses appels et sa vie n'était qu'une succession de pertes et de souffrance – d'abord ses parents, puis ses frères, son mari, ses fils.

\- Cependant… commença Harry en levant un doigt avant de claquer sa langue contre son palais de contrariété. Charlie arrête ça ! Le seul dieu qui peut t'accorder le pardon et la miséricorde se trouve dans la pièce avec toi et je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas assez magnanime pour t'accorder grâce. Vous m'avez trahi !

Sa voix claqua dans la pièce, se répercutant contre les murs et les fenêtres tremblèrent sous le choc. Molly contempla, sidérée, les meubles commencer à bouger sous le pouvoir du brun. Elle était persuadée que le monde magique n'avait pas conscience du potentiel d'Harry et que tous le sous-estimaient – même si on le prenait déjà pour le mage noir le plus puissant du Royaume-Unis. Molly doutait qu'il existe dans le _monde_ entier un sorcier qui puisse le battre.

Ron lâcha son frère et contourna la table une nouvelle fois, lentement, alors que les yeux verts d'Harry flashèrent. Il posa une main douce sur sa joue et tout cessa. Molly prit une profonde inspiration, ébahie que son fils puisse contenir le puissant sorcier d'un simple toucher.

\- Je ne veux pas vous tuer, reprit le rouquin sans détourner son attention de son ami. Mais vous comprenez que vous ne pouvez pas rester impunis.

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge serrée. Elle était prête pour la mort, pour retrouver tous ceux qui lui étaient cher. Ron ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça, il ne pouvait pas la garder dans une cellule pour le reste de sa vie. Allait-il les torturer comme il avait torturé Percy ? Ron n'oserait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'oserait pas torturer sa propre famille.

Elle essaya de faire taire la voix vicieuse qui lui susurra qu'il avait torturé son frère, sans le moindre état d'âme. Mais la situation de Percy était particulière : Ron avait cherché son frère depuis la fin de la guerre avec Voldemort pour le confronter à ses actes – tout le monde se doutait qu'un jour, il lui mettrait la main de dessus.

\- Qu'allez-vous nous faire ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Harry lui sourit en faisant tomber ses jambes de la table, la main du rouquin glissant sur sa joue. Il se remit debout et marcha vers elle. Doucement, il plaça ses doigts autour de son poignet et attrapa celui de George de la même manière pendant que Ron attrapait ceux de Charlie et de Ginny.

\- Vous verrez.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Loutry Ste Chaspoule, 21h01_

Leith atterrit souplement à la limite des sortilèges de protection du Terrier, le souffle court. Il prit le temps de s'arrêter et de regarder autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'était là, à l'attendre dans l'ombre. La nuit était tombée depuis peu et le crépuscule avait laissé des traces derrière lui, lui permettant d'observer les alentours avec attention. Mais l'obscurité ne semblait pas cacher le moindre monstre alors Leith prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança, les mains tendues devant lui pour trouver le mur que formait les protections.

Il fronça les sourcils en continuant d'avancer à tâtons s'attendant à tout moment à buter contre un obstacle invisible mais il était pratiquement sûr qu'il aurait dû le trouver depuis longtemps maintenant. Il plissa les yeux en s'empressant d'attraper sa baguette, un mauvais pressentiment lui vrillant le ventre. D'où il se trouvait, il ne voyait du Terrier qu'une immense ombre dans la nuit. Aucune lumière ne scintillait démontrant que Molly Weasley nettoyait la cuisine ou se trouvait dans le salon avec ses enfants.

Leith aimait venir au Terrier parce que Molly le traitait comme un de ses fils et qu'il avait toujours le droit de prendre un gâteau ou un petit pain frais ou une tasse de bièraubeurre. Il attendait presque tous les soirs avec impatience pour savoir qui leur chef de groupe allait désigner pour aller faire le rapport de la journée à Molly. Leith avait de la chance, sa chef, Belinda Jones, l'avait pris sous son aile depuis que ses parents l'avaient intégré dans la résistance et elle savait comment Molly traitait les gens des rapports journaliers.

Se mettant soudainement à courir, Leith se demanda ce qui s'était passé pour que le Terrier soit plongé dans le noir complet. Est-ce que les Weasley s'étaient décidés à dîner dehors ? Mais où ? Le monde magique n'était pas sûr en ce moment, alors peut-être côté Moldu ? _Non,_ pensa-t-il en augmentant la cadence. Jamais Molly n'aurait déserté son poste avant d'avoir reçu les nouvelles du jour.

Il arriva à la porte, la respiration courte. Il leva le bras pour cogner contre le battant mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide, ajoutant une masse de plomb dans son estomac maintenant retourné par la crainte.

\- _Lumos_ , chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix résonna dans le silence environnant comme un glas funèbre. Sa baguette éclairant son passage, il déglutit difficilement en enjambant la porte fracassée et avança à pas de loup dans le Terrier, s'attendant à retrouver les corps sans vie de Molly, Ginny, George et Charlie. Il savait qu'il aurait dû faire demi-tour et aller chercher de l'aide mais son corps semblait bloqué sur une seule quête : trouver des survivants dans ce chaos.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il en murmurant lorsqu'il passa près de la cuisine.

Personne ne lui répondit et il pointa brièvement sa baguette dans la pièce pour voir s'il y avait des cadavres. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien que le silence assourdissant entrecoupé par le bruit de son cœur frénétique qui battait dans ses tempes. Tentant de calmer sa respiration haletante, Leith fit demi-tour et s'avança à pas prudents vers le salon.

Là non plus il n'y avait personne : ni de cadavre, ni d'âme vivante.

Il ne prit pas la peine de monter à l'étage, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y trouverait aucun des Weasley. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait transplané mais il s'était voilé la face parce que Molly était une icône de la résistante – une Ancienne qui avait vécu les deux guerres précédentes, qui avait combattu à chaque fois les Ténèbres et qui avait vaincu. Mais Leith savait : Molly – et George, et Ginny, et Charlie – était tombée. Comme Amelia Bones et son groupe étaient tombés. Trop de morts.

Leith tourna les talons et courut à travers le Terrier. Dès que le vent frais de la nuit toucha son visage pâle comme la mort, Leith transplana. Il avait sa chef à prévenir. Molly Weasley n'était plus chez elle et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle était déclarée morte de la main d'Harry Potter.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Angleterre, 23h30_

Anxieuse, Alicia Montgomery essayait de cacher le tremblement de ses mains en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en enfouissant ses doigts sous ses aisselles. Sa robe marron, qui ressemblait plus à un haillon qu'à une véritable robe, remonta sur ses cuisses musclées par les trois mois qu'elle venait de passer à nettoyer le sol de tout le manoir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades Aspirants, mais contrairement à elle, ils semblaient tous calmes. Alors Alicia se força à prendre une profonde inspiration.

Habituellement, la salle de trône était, pour Alicia, la salle la plus grande qu'elle n'ait jamais vue – elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir la Grande Salle de Poudlard mais elle était persuadée qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus grande que celle du manoir Potter. Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, elle semblait bien petite alors qu'elle regroupait tous les groupes du mage noir Potter.

Alicia n'avait jamais vu son armée complète mais d'après ce qu'elle voyait, il avait dans ses rangs au moins quatre cents Fidèles et une centaine d'Aspirants. Elle se demanda si ceux qui l'avait envoyée avaient conscience d'être en sous effectif. Elle frissonna en voyant le regard vert du mage noir le plus puissant d'Angleterre balayer ses hommes – une étincelle de triomphe dans les iris. Elle n'avait jamais voulu faire partie des Fidèles de cet homme cruel mais les rebelles avaient eu besoin d'un espion et elle s'était portée volontaire avant que sa petite sœur ne puisse le faire.

Elle savait qu'il y avait d'autres espions qui se tenaient au côté des Fidèles mais elle ne connaissait aucun de leur nom – c'était une sécurité supplémentaire que les chefs de la résistance avaient mis en place au cas où ils se feraient découvrir. Personnellement, elle préférait ça aussi, parce que si elle ne savait pas le nom ou le visage des autres, eux ne connaissaient rien d'elle. Et moins on en savait, plus elle était en sécurité – si tant qu'on pouvait vraiment être en sécurité dans les rangs du mage noir le plus impitoyable de tous les temps.

\- Mes chers Fidèles…, commença Potter, sa voix magiquement augmentée résonnant dans la salle complètement silencieuse.

Alicia se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux le voir. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les autres Aspirants faire de même – eux qui n'avaient pas eu la _chance_ de voir Harry Potter en chair et en os lors de leur acceptation.

\- … et mes Aspirants, reprit-il avec un regard narquois vers eux. Je vous ai réunis ce soir pour vous faire part d'une grande nouvelle.

Il écarta les bras, un sourire éclairant son visage aux traits angéliques, ses yeux brillants de contentement. Alicia se laissa retomber sur les talons, les épaules voutées souhaitant se faire oublier. Les « grandes nouvelles » n'étaient jamais bonnes pour eux.

\- Nous avons découvert que Molly Weasley était à la tête de la résistance.

Un brouhaha assourdissant retentit dans la salle du trône et Alicia entendit les Fidèles murmurer entre eux avec ferveur. Elle se demanda si elle aurait le temps de prévenir la résistance avant que Potter lance son Raid contre le Terrier. Dès qu'il les libérerait, elle se jetterait sur le premier hibou qu'elle croiserait et enverrait un message d'alerte. Peut-être qu'ainsi, Molly et ses enfants seraient sauvés de la folie de leur ancien Sauveur.

\- La famille Weasley a été maîtrisée.

Alicia sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Elle se doutait que sa peau aurait pâli si elle n'avait pas hérité de la carnation métissée de ses parents. Sur le coup, elle remercia tous les dieux pour son ADN Fidjien. Elle essaya de se calmer : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir un comportement suspect. Maintenant que la rébellion avait perdu son leader, où était sa place ? Devait-elle s'incliner devant l'homme qui deviendrait un jour son maître ou devait-elle s'enfuir, s'enfuir pour sauver sa vie ? Ne disait-on pas, _sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis_? Pour le moment, elle était peut-être plus en sécurité dans ses rangs que dans la nature avec les autres rebelles. Tant qu'elle n'était pas découverte, normalement, elle était en sureté.

\- La rébellion a perdu son cœur.

Les Fidèles levèrent leur poing dans un mouvement synchrone et des éclats de voix explosèrent dans toute la salle. Certains sautèrent dans les bras de leurs compagnons – leur joie semblant étrangement déplacée dans cette salle qui avait vu mourir un bon nombre de leurs camarades. Alicia sourit à ses collègues Aspirants et frappa dans la main d'un type, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

Potter regarda les effusions de joies, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres. Il échangea un regard avec Ronald qui gardait un visage fermé. Alicia se demanda ce qu'il ressentait à avoir perdu toute sa famille en une seule journée – elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait tué Percy Weasley, son propre frère, et que la cellule qu'elle avait dû nettoyer dans la soirée était la sienne. Le sang avait été difficile à enlever tant il y en avait partout et des morceaux de peaux s'étaient collés aux murs, comme si Percy avait littéralement explosé.

Un instant plus tard, Potter frappa dans ses mains quémandant le silence et tous se turent et se tournèrent vers lui, tels des croyants vers l'incarnation de leur dieu. Alicia se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ne comprenait pas l'engouement que Potter avait réussi à inspirer. Ne voyaient-ils pas que cet homme était la mort en personne ? Ils avaient tous vendus leur âme au diable avec le sourire aux lèvres, la bouche en cœur. C'était d'un… pathétisme.

\- Tout acte de trahison sera puni par la mort immédiate, sans possibilité de jugement.

Les Fidèles gardèrent le silence, adhérant mentalement aux décisions de leur maître. Alicia se promit d'envoyer un hibou le plus rapidement possible à la résistance pour les prévenir de prendre bien garde à leurs actes futurs ou à leurs paroles. S'ils pensaient qu'il y avait beaucoup de morts avant, aujourd'hui allait marquer une nouvelle ère avec encore plus de défunts. Alicia avait peur pour sa peau, pour celle de sa sœur, de ses parents, pour ses amis au-dehors et son petit ami qui l'attendait – tous faisaient partie de la résistance et ils risquaient leur vie tous les jours.

Un bruit étrange retentit dans la salle religieusement silencieuse et Potter sortit de sa poche un objet métallique. Quelque chuchota _c'est un portable moldu_ juste derrière elle et Alicia fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi Harry Potter avait un objet moldu qui servait à communiquer.

\- Maintenant déguerpissez ! ordonna-t-il en ouvrant le téléphone.

Alicia regarda les Fidèles quitter la pièce rapidement et elle commença à avancer avec les autres Aspirants quand Potter releva brusquement la tête et regarda Alicia. Sous son regard insistant, elle eut l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un grimoire ouvert et elle s'empressa de penser aux tâches qu'on lui avait attribuées.

\- Toi ! dit-il d'une voix calme en la désignant du doigt. Tu es assignée à l'infirmerie, Neville a besoin d'un nouvel aspirant.

Elle s'inclina devant lui et se hâta vers la sortie, réprimant des grimaces quand deux des autres Aspirants vinrent lui présenter leurs condoléances. Tout le monde savait ce que le Major Neville faisait à ses aspirants et elle était prête à parier que si elle survivait à cette terrible épreuve elle avait de grandes chances d'être promu Fidèles. Les peu qui avaient réussi à s'en sortir vivant avait eu _ce privilège._

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à prier Merlin et Morgane d'être de son côté pour rester en vie.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Baltimore, 19h_

\- Tu es sûr ?

Téléphone dans la main, Will haussa un sourcil pour appuyer son scepticisme tout en employant un ton relativement neutre. Hannibal se détourna du miroir dans lequel il s'observait pour remettre du gel dans ses cheveux, empêchant ses petites mèches de tomber sur son front.

\- Bien sûr. Pas toi ?

\- Si, si.

Will baissa les yeux sur son téléphone portable puis tapa rapidement l'unique mot qui constituait son message. _Rencard ?_ Il ne savait pas si Harry allait lui répondre maintenant mais il espérait qu'il ne serait pas long parce qu'eux étaient déjà prêts.

\- Il ne va peut-être pa-

Il se fit arrêter par le bruit devenant courant de quelqu'un qui venait de transplaner dans le salon. Harry se tourna vers eux, sourcils relevés. Il était torse nu, _encore_ et Will se demanda s'il mettait des chemises quelques fois.

\- Quel genre de rencard ? demanda-t-il.

Puis ses yeux verts glissèrent sur leur corps et son intérêt grandit quand il remarqua leurs combinaisons transparentes. Il s'avança félinement vers eux et Will l'observa tranquillement, même si une flamme de désir vint lécher le creux de ses reins en s'imaginant plonger dans ce corps tentant. Mais ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était beaucoup plus excitant qu'une simple baise.

\- J'en suis ! lança Harry, un sourire éblouissant.

Et Will lui sourit aussi, fier de son enthousiasme. Il échangea un regard avec Hannibal et remarqua une lueur dans son regard, lui aussi définitivement charmé par son exaltation.

\- Bien, sourit Will, il va falloir que tu t'habilles.

\- Okay, dites-moi tout, implora presque Potter en claquant des doigts, une fois.

Une chemise blanche vint recouvrir son torse, les premiers boutons ouverts laissant voir la naissance de sa gorge – là où Will avait envie de poser ses lèvres pour suçoter sa peau tendre. Le contraste avec son pantalon en cuir – qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses musclées – était parfaitement alléchant.

Pas de doute : la soirée promettait d'être intéressante.

.

* * *

.

TBC ! Dans le prochain chapitre : ladite soirée ! Je sais que c'est un peu frustrant comme fin mais la suite arrivera mercredi prochain, soit le **03/05** ! Un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos messages qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir (ce n'était pas un appel de review, la dernière fois, juste une constatation…) En tout cas, **MERCI** ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Bon courage pour ceux qui sont en partiels !

Bonne journée les gens ! :)


	14. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancer ! Merci :)**

 **RAR :**

 _ **Cathy :**_ _Aloooors… Évidemment qu'il y a autant d'espions dans le Manoir d'Harry ! Harry est un mage noir qui a réussi là où tous les autres ont échoué. Pour répondre à tes questions, non, il n'y a rien eu de tel… aucun sortilège n'a été lancé pour qu'il n'y ait plus de traitre, tout simplement parce qu'Harry est mégalomane et il est certain que personne d'autre n'osera le trahir, qu'ils continueront de l'aimer comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Au temps de Voldemort, effectivement, il y avait qu'un seul espion, mais honnêtement Voldemort et Harry ne joue pas dans la même cour… Voldemort avait trois péquenots dans son « armé » qui le craignaient – Harry a plus de 400 Fidèles, des patrouilles et plus de 100 Aspirants qui deviendront certainement des Fidèles (et d'autres Aspirants se proposeront) et presque tous le vénère ou en tout cas, ils sont là de leur plein gré. Il n'a forcé personne, tous ont voulu entrer dans son armée parce qu'ils croyaient en ce qu'il proposait ou pour être des espions mais personne n'a été obligé par crainte qu'il s'en prenne à leur famille… Et Harry n'est pas suspicieux, enfin pas tant que cela parce que, comme il pense que tout le monde l'aime, il n'a rien à craindre, surtout dans son armée puisque c'était sur la base du volontariat donc, il ne devrait pas avoir de traitre (malheureusement pour lui, ça ne marche pas comme ça). Tu te questionnais sur le nombre d'espions mais si un tyran mettait main mise sur un pays tout entier, ne penses-tu pas qu'il est normal qu'il y ait des gens pour le surveiller ? Ne penses-tu pas que les gens prendraient le risque de se faire tuer pour essayer de le faire tomber ? Les résistants sont désespérés, ils veulent à tout prix tirer Harry de son piédestal alors ils l'espionnent pour savoir quand il fera un faux pas… Enfin, moi je trouve ça logique... Qu'en dis-tu ? En tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture :)_

 _ **Artemis**_ _: C'est tout à fait normal que tu ne puisses pas être en colère contre les Weasley, puisqu'ils sont les gentils ! xD Hmm… Certes, ils ne connaissent pas la puissance d'Harry, de son armée ou de son Cercle mais ce qu'ils cherchent, ce qu'ils veulent, c'est leur liberté, c'est humain et normal ! Ils sont saoulant parce qu'on se positionne du côté d'Harry dans l'histoire et qu'ils sont contre lui mais en réalité, ils sont ceux qu'on devrait vouloir voir gagner. Merci à toi pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, bonne lecture :)_

 _ **.**_

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 13

.

 _Philadelphie, 21h30_

Dégustant un verre avec ses collègues, Roy Taylor laissa ses yeux balayer tout le bar de nuit, avide de trouver une proie pour cette nuit. Âgé d'une trentaine d'années, riche comme Crésus grâce à un paternel à la tête d'un empire immobilier, Roy se savait beau comme un dieu. Il n'avait aucun mal à dégoter des petits minets qui réchaufferaient son lit pendant quelques heures – le temps qu'il se vide suffisamment pour tenir jusqu'au lendemain.

N'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite la conversation ennuyeuse de ses compagnons, Roy continua d'observer les corps qui se mouvaient devant une mini-scène où un groupe de rock jouait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de critères pour ses conquêtes mais la seule condition qu'il exigeait pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un était sa beauté – après tout son père avait l'habitude de lui dire que les _serviettes ne se mélangeaient pas avec les torchons_. Soufflant légèrement, Roy revint à la discussion de ses amis, personne n'ayant attiré son attention.

Il buvait son troisième verre de Scotch – sans participer au débat futile que l'alcool avait un peu provoqué – quand _il_ entra. Roy le repéra tout de suite tant il ne semblait pas à sa place dans ce bar tendance et ses yeux ne purent se détourner de lui tant il était beau. C'était un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge, ne donnant pas l'impression d'avoir plus de vingt ans – Roy se demanda même s'il avait le droit de passer les portes de cet établissement. Mais après tout ce n'était pas son problème – la majorité sexuelle en Pennsylvanie était de seize ans et ce jeune homme avait depuis longtemps dépassé cet âge ingrat.

Sirotant son alcool, Roy l'observa plus attentivement, appréciant silencieusement la courbe de son corps fin qui semblait avoir été créé pour satisfaire des types comme lui. La jeune créature se fraya un chemin vers le bar, ses hanches moulées dans un pantalon en cuir chaloupant au rythme de ses pas aériens. Il glissait plus qu'il ne marchait et Roy observa ses longues jambes fines. Il frissonna en les imaginant ancrées autour de son bassin alors qu'il le pilonnerait de toutes ses forces contre un mur – il savait que s'il ramenait cette beauté chez lui, il n'arriverait pas à atteindre l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre, il céderait à ses instincts primaires avant d'avoir pu atteindre les escaliers.

Le jeune homme s'installa gracieusement au bar et se pencha en avant pour parler au barman, les fesses en arrière comme un appel pour que Roy vienne les empoigner avec force pour les malaxer. Il déglutit quand sa victime sourit poliment en tournant son regard d'un vert incroyable vers la scène, son visage neutre ressemblant à une sculpture grecque. Sa beauté rivalisait avec la sienne – bien qu'il soit encore bien plus magnifique que ce jeune homme. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible dans l'esprit de Roy : il devait avoir cette créature dans son lit. Il caressa pensivement sa bague et un sourire froid vint effleurer ses lèvres. Quitte à utiliser la manière forte s'il le fallait – il n'accepterait pas non comme réponse. Il le voulait et Roy avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand un autre jeune homme se rapprocha de son futur coup d'un soir. Il grogna son mécontentement, restant assis pour observer la rencontre, et il but son verre cul-sec en espérant que sa baise ne lui serait pas volée sous son nez. Il réprima un sourire quand le jeune homme partit, les épaules voutées et le regard fixé au sol. Bien. Au moins, sa future conquête avait de bons goûts parce que ce type-là paraissait être tellement… banal.

Et puis, Roy pouvait le sentir : ce jeune homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit était un passif des plus délicieux et sûrement ne pouvait-il jouir que sous les coups de reins puissants d'un mâle alpha. Roy était tout à fait prêt à être son mâle alpha – vue la cambrure de son dos et la façon qu'il avait d'exhiber ses fesses, il devait être une véritable bombe sexuelle au lit. Et il était plus que prêt à voir l'arrogance glaciale fondre sur son visage sous le feu du plaisir.

Déposant brusquement son verre sur la table, Roy se leva sans jamais détourner les yeux de sa proie. Ce soir – comme tous les autres soirs – il était un chasseur et ce soir – comme tous les autres soirs – sa conquête tomberait dans ses bras, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule quand un de ses collègues, et accessoirement son meilleur ami, l'interpella, sa voix plus aigüe que d'habitude à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré :

\- Regardez-ça les gars, le grand homme part en chasse !

Roy sourit, se lécha les lèvres. Il échangea un clin d'œil avec son ami, tira sur sa veste pour enlever les possibles plis sur le vêtement cher qu'il s'était acheté la semaine dernière.

\- Contrairement à toi, p'tit gars, j'aurai quelqu'un à serrer dans mes bras ce soir !

Jim leva son verre, trinquant silencieusement avec lui. Ses yeux brillaient tant il avait abusé de l'alcool et Roy se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en se souvenant que son meilleur ami ne tenait pas – et n'avait jamais tenu – l'alcool.

\- Je te rappelle que je serre ta sœur tous les soirs ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique.

Toute la tablée éclata de rire et Roy ne se retint plus. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Légèrement dégoutée par les images mentales que Jim lui avait mises dans la tête qui mettaient en scène son meilleur ami avec sa petite sœur, il se détourna d'eux pour reporter toute son attention sur la délicieuse créature qui semblait désespérer de trouver le mâle alpha par excellence qui lui limerait violemment le cul. Roy se racla la gorge en replaçant discrètement son sexe qui commençait doucement à durcir dans son pantalon.

Il s'avança félinement vers le brun qui paraissait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort, observant avec délice les formes du jeune homme. Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure, s'imaginant déjà mordre cette peau pâle jusqu'à ce que la marque de ses dents s'imprime dans sa chair tendre. Arrivé au bar il se racla la gorge de nouveau, s'attendant à ce que cette beauté froide le remarque, mais il plissa les yeux quand il comprit qu'il ne le voyait pas. Légèrement énervé d'avoir été ignoré, Roy posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme.

Roy se retrouva alors face au regard vert le plus intense qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser. Sa gorge s'assécha brusquement et une montée de désir fit bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Ces yeux… Ces yeux si innocents et pourtant tellement emplis de désir faisaient ressortir ses instincts les plus sombres. Il baissa le regard vers l'avant-bras qu'il touchait et observa attentivement les fins poignets qui semblaient avoir été créés spécialement pour qu'il l'attache à son lit – si fort que cette peau diaphragme se fendrait sous l'acier froid de ses menottes.

Lorsque ses yeux remontèrent sur la bouche pincée du brun, sa langue sortit d'elle-même pour venir humidifier ses lèvres sèches. Il se pencha vers lui, assez proche pour que son souffle chaud vienne effleurer sa joue pâle.

\- Je t'offre à boire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Non.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Philadelphie, 21h50_

Il avait fallu que ce soit le seul jour de la semaine où le bar _The Demoniac_ accueillait entre ses murs un groupe de jeunes musiciens rock'n'roll aux relents métalliques. Harry ne savait même pas que c'était possible qu'une telle musique – c'était en réalité plus du bruit que de la véritable _musique –_ puisse exister.

Assis au bar, Harry commanda un double whisky en levant deux doigts en direction du barman qui lui fit un signe de tête. Harry soupira, jetant à peine un regard vers la piste de danse où des jeunes gens bougeaient à en perdre la tête. Parfaitement conscient des regards qui dérivaient inlassablement vers lui, il cambra volontairement son dos, donnant à tous les vautours qui l'observaient une vue sur sa chute de reins à damner un saint.

\- Merci, dit-il succinctement au barman qui déposa son verre devant lui.

Il but une gorgée, appréciant la brulure que le liquide engendra sur sa gorge. Il se lécha les lèvres, se demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi il était ici. En réalité, il le savait parfaitement mais la théorie était, pour une fois, plus intéressante que la pratique. Doucement, Harry fit tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre, essayant de faire abstraction du groupe derrière lui qui massacrait les classiques anglais.

Il se demanda pourquoi il avait si facilement accepté le rôle d'appât – sûrement un rapport avec le fait qu'Hannibal et Will venaient de l'inviter à un de leur meurtre et qu'il savait ce que ça représentait pour eux. Il avait voulu qu'ils lui accordent leur confiance, qu'ils le voient vraiment lui et pas seulement un sorcier intéressant qui les sortait de leur routine – ce qu'il était aussi. En théorie, ça paraissait intéressant – c'était à lui de choisir la victime, de la ramener jusqu'à chez lui, prévenir les deux autres et participer à l'assassinat de ladite victime.

Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'être appât soit aussi… chiant. Pour le moment, une seule personne l'avait abordé pour repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la queue entre les jambes. Harry eut un petit sourire, sarcastique.

Un homme vint s'installer près de lui mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il reprit son verre, le porta à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée de Whisky, laissant le liquide dans sa bouche pour que ses papilles éclatent sous le goût fort de l'alcool. S'interrogeant mentalement sur la réaction d'Hannibal et Will s'il se ramenait avec un SDF trouvé dans la rue, il sursauta quand une main moite vint se poser sur son avant bras nu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'opportun et haussa un sourcil en regardant fixement la main gênante. L'homme ne sembla pas comprendre sa demande muette pour qu'il enlève ses doigts moites de son bras. Il le détesta immédiatement mais il lui laissa le bénéfice du doute – la présomption d'innocence existait aussi aux Etats-Unis après tout. Harry ne savait pas si c'était à cause de son visage _trop_ américain ou si c'était son regard de prédateur qui faisait ressortir tous ses instincts de destruction.

\- Je t'offre à boire ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

\- Non.

Il avait parlé d'une voix froide, prenant son air le plus arrogant qu'il avait en stock. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour éloigner les gens timides ou trop gentils – ceux qui essayaient vraiment de faire connaissance et qui méritaient sûrement d'être traités avec respect. Les gens trop entreprenants, eux, ne se laissaient pas avoir par cette voix. Ils continuaient, n'acceptant pas « non » comme réponse et ce soir, ils allaient le regretter.

\- Allez, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas aussi farouche que tu en as l'air, susurra l'homme, taquin.

Harry releva un sourcil avant de prendre son verre et de le boire cul-sec, se détournant du stupide néandertalien qui osait l'aborder. Ça ne se voyait donc pas qu'Harry ne jouait pas dans la même cour ? Il n'avait rien de comparable avec ce… cet idiot, et il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu croire qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à lui.

\- Je t'observe depuis que tu es arrivé, avoua l'homme. Tu sembles bien seul et vu comment tu t'exhibes, je pense que tu as besoin de baiser.

Se reculant de surprise, Harry observa l'homme plus attentivement. Il semblait tout droit sorti d'un catalogue de mode, portant fièrement un costume d'une grande marque qui semblait être sur mesure. Ses cheveux, d'un blond doux, étaient sophistiquement coiffés pour ironiquement lui donner un style décoiffé. Sa mâchoire carrée était recouverte d'une fine barbe de trois jours, lui donnant un air viril qui disparaitrait en même temps que ses poils si un jour il se décidait à se raser complètement. Ses dents étaient trop blanches, son nez trop droit, son teint trop halé. Son sourire sonnait faux. Ses yeux étaient mortellement sérieux. Il incarnait l'archétype hollywoodien de l'Américain standard.

Harry se demanda si l'homme avait avec lui de la drogue du violeur, si jamais il lui résisterait.

\- Suis-je si facile à comprendre ? demanda-t-il finalement avec une moue innocente sur les lèvres.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté en se tournant totalement vers la victime qu'il venait de trouver. Ce serait lui et personne d'autre. Il avait hâte de le torturer avec Hannibal et Will. Il allait se repaître de ses cris d'agonie et ses hurlements de souffrance formeraient la plus douce des mélodies. Il allait prendre un plaisir certain à enfoncer un couteau dans sa chair.

\- Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, bébé.

Harry préféra lui sourire plutôt que de lui sauter à la gorge comme quelqu'un sans éducation. Pourtant, Merlin seul savait à quel point sa baguette le démangeait. Il l'énervait tellement qu'il se demandait même s'il ne préférait pas l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Il avait une folle envie de sentir ses doigts s'enfoncer dans son cou fin, sentir l'air se bloquer sous sa poigne, voir ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et voir sa peau rougir sous le manque d'oxygène.

\- Je m'appelle Roy Taylor, se présenta-t-il enfin en tenant une main élégante.

Harry hésita un court instant avant de la saisir délicatement.

\- Harry.

\- Harry ? releva Roy. Tu n'as pas de nom, mon joli ?

Prenant une profonde mais discrète inspiration, le sorcier prit son air le plus coquin et se pencha vers son oreille. Il posa une main douce sur le haut de sa cuisse, proche de son sexe qui commençait à durcir dans son pantalon de costume. Il lui lécha sensuellement le lobe de chair, le mordilla légèrement, joueur, et il sourit en sentant l'homme frissonner de désir. Roy était à sa merci, totalement à point entre ses bras.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir mon nom pour ce qu'on va faire…

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Roy, le souffle un peu court.

Harry se recula doucement. Sa main pressa gentiment sa cuisse et le bout de ses doigts vint effleurer la bosse qui se dessinait sous le tissu sombre de son pantalon. Prenant bien garde à le regarder à travers ses longs cils noirs – connaissant l'effet que ce genre de regard pouvait avoir sur les hommes – il se lécha les lèvres, lubrique. S'il n'avait pas été aussi con, Harry aurait facilement accepté de l'accueillir dans son lit – malheureusement pour Roy, il était tombé sur lui dans de mauvaises circonstances. Des circonstances qui allaient être funestes pour l'homme trop entreprenant.

\- Chez moi ou chez toi ? demanda Harry.

Il sortit un billet de vingt dollars et le fit glisser sur le comptoir poli avant de poser son verre par-dessus pour éviter qu'on le vole. Un peu plus loin, le barman les observa et ses sourcils se froncèrent comme un avertissement silencieux envers Harry pour le dissuader de suivre cet homme où que ce fût. Harry lui sourit – d'un vrai sourire tendre, parce que ce barman incarnait tout ce pour quoi il se battait. Il se préoccupait de lui alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas, il voulait l'empêcher de se perdre avec ce Roy James qui représentait lui, à l'opposé, tout ce qu'Harry exécrait. Et il n'avait aucun remord – il n'en avait plus depuis bien longtemps – à mener ce type jusqu'à sa mort. Le monde qu'il désirait laisser à Teddy ne devrait pas compter ce genre d'hommes qui pensaient qu'avec leur sexe et qui prenaient tout ce qu'ils désiraient, sans se soucier des dommages collatéraux.

\- Chez moi, répondit Roy sans hésitation. Comme ça, je pourrai te garder autant de temps que je veux.

Harry l'observa, se demandant vraiment si ce « style » de drague marchait en temps normal. Ça faisait des années qu'Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi utilisé et pourtant, face au regard calculateur de Roy, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un corps – qu'un trou de plus où _môssieur_ pourrait se décharger. Harry détestait cette sensation : dans son monde, il était respecté, craint et adoré. Il n'avait plus été qu'un corps depuis ses années à Poudlard. C'était désagréable et il devait retenir avec force sa magie qui menaçait d'exploser.

\- Où habites-tu ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Roy plissa les yeux, soupçonneux. Sans se démonter, Harry sortit son téléphone portable et le secoua devant lui, comme si c'était évident. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le barman se rapprocher d'eux, écoutant visiblement leur conversation, prêt à intervenir si besoin.

\- Je regarde les infos, tu sais, répliqua Harry en haussant un sourcil. Je sais ce qui peut se passer en partant avec un inconnu. Je veux juste prévenir un… ami à moi pour qu'il sache que si je ne suis pas réapparu demain matin, il saura où je me trouvais en dernier lieu.

Les yeux de l'américain restèrent plissés un long moment, comme s'il cherchait à distinguer un piège dans ses paroles censées. Il tripota sa bague et Harry se demanda ce qu'il y cachait. Peut-être une photo, à l'instar des héros dans les films qui sortaient de chez eux avec la photo de l'être aimé disparu depuis des années. Mais Harry misait plus particulièrement sur une dose de drogue – du GHB ou un truc dans le même genre. Harry n'était pas particulièrement au courant des inventions moldues parce qu'il avait quitté ce monde depuis trop longtemps. Mais il était au courant du GHB parce que lors de l'été entre sa cinquième et sa sixième année à Poudlard, il avait entendu son cousin – paix à sa damnation éternelle – en parler avec ses amis.

Roy tendit le bras jusqu'à ce que le dos de ses doigts caresse sa joue, presque tendrement.

\- Tu as raison, mon beau. On ne sait jamais sur qui une sublime créature comme toi pourrait tomber. Ce monde est rempli de fous.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, sourit Harry.

Roy lui donna l'adresse et il s'empressa de l'envoyer par texto à Hannibal. Son sourire s'agrandit en imaginant ses deux amants conduire jusqu'à la maison de ce Taylor. Ça allait être sublime. Harry avait hâte de participer à la torture de ce jeune blanc-bec qui ne savait pas ce que voulait dire « non ».

Roy descendit du tabouret puis tendit la main vers le sorcier qui la prit dans la sienne, bien décidé à jouer le jeu du type innocent et pur qui se laissait séduire par le grand et fort prince pas si charmant. Il lança un clin d'œil au barman lorsque le moldu passa un bras musclé autour de sa taille. Se pelotant contre le torse musclé de Roy, Harry se demandant si ses deux amants trouveraient à redire si jamais il en profitait un peu, avant la torture. Deux jours qu'il n'avait pas baisé et être entouré constamment de Ron ou d'Hannibal et Will lui mettait le sexe au garde à vous, trop souvent pour son propre bien.

Et Roy semblait tout prêt à le satisfaire, pensa Harry en passant la paume de sa main sur le devant de son pantalon tendu.

.

Le corps d'Harry fut brusquement plaqué contre le mur du hall de la maison de Roy. Avant qu'il ne puisse gémir de désir, une bouche impatiente vint bâillonner la sienne et Harry passa ses doigts dans les cheveux coiffés du fils Taylor, le rapprochant de lui assez près pour que leurs corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre. Une main impérieuse saisit l'arrière de sa cuisse et Harry releva sa jambe, l'enroulant autour de la taille du cadavre en sursit qui l'embrassait avec passion.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière quand leurs sexes se rencontrèrent à travers leurs vêtements, un gémissement sur les lèvres alors que Roy faisait glisser sa langue dans le creux de son cou, léchant l'endroit où son pouls battait la chamade.

\- Seigneur, Harry, tu es tellement… magnifique…

Il sourit en fermant les yeux. Il savait qu'il était magnifique et il n'avait nullement besoin qu'un pauvre moldu qu'il ne connaissait ni de Merlin, ni de Morgane vienne essayer de booster son égo. Harry savait qu'il était beau – et bien plus encore. Il était un dieu dans toute sa magnificence et même s'il n'avait pas été joli, il aurait eu le pouvoir et la puissance nécessaire pour que tous veuillent de lui – dans leur lit comme dans la vie.

Il donna un coup de rien en avant. Son sexe désirait qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on le caresse à travers son pantalon en cuir. Roy mordit plus violemment son épaule et Harry gémit en se serrant plus étroitement contre son corps fort. Avec des mains fermes, il guida son visage pour qu'ils se fassent de nouveau face et il l'obligea à l'embrasser, dégageant d'un geste brusque la veste de costume qui recouvrait son torse.

Perdu dans les sensations exceptionnelles du baiser que lui donnait Roy, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux quand le corps du fils Taylor se tendit entre ses bras. Il croisa le regard stupéfait de Roy, écarquillé par la peur et les iris assombris par la douleur. Il ouvrit la bouche trois fois sans qu'un son n'en sorte et Harry l'observa s'écrouler au sol dans un bruit sourd. Encore excité et nettement énervé d'avoir été stoppé dans son élan, il releva le visage vers Will qui respirait lourdement, le regard braqué sur Roy dont le sang commençait déjà à s'écouler de son corps sans vie.

\- J'étais en train d'embrasser ce type-là ! s'indigna-t-il avec un vague geste de la main vers le cadavre encore chaud.

La mort avait été brève, presque sans douleur. Il était mort avant d'avoir touché le sol, Harry l'avait vu à la façon dont ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux. Son torse contre lequel Harry s'était blotti dans le taxi avait cessé de se soulever, l'oxygène n'atteignant plus ses poumons. Il baissa les yeux vers le corps à ses pieds. De ce qu'il en voyait, il n'avait suffit que d'un seul geste – net et précis – pour que la vie s'envole. C'était… c'était une mort beaucoup trop facile, beaucoup trop rapide. Il avait voulu le torturer, lui faire mal, l'obliger à voir la vérité en face.

Il releva le visage vers Will qui ne regardait plus Roy mais l'observait, lui, les yeux brillants d'un petit quelque chose qui mis mal à l'aise Harry – et pourtant, Harry n'aurait jamais cru ça possible.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait parlé de torture ? râla-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, boudeur.

\- La torture est mauvaise pour la viande, répliqua Hannibal.

\- Ouuuuaiiiiis, bien sûr, ironisa-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, blasé, et s'adossa au mur contre lequel Roy l'avait poussé pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Il essuya ses lèvres du dos de la main, maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante qu'ils auraient au moins pu le laisser arriver jusqu'à l'orgasme. Ils auraient pu le tuer, ensuite. Ils n'étaient plus à dix minutes près.

Il observa Hannibal s'avancer vers le corps de Roy et il haussa un sourcil surpris quand il le vit tirer le long couteau que Will avait utilisé pour le tuer. Son sourcil tomba aussi rapidement qu'il s'était haussé et l'autre se fronça tout aussi vite. Hannibal ouvrit le torse du cadavre en deux et plongea ses mains protégées par des gants chirurgicaux dans les entrailles encore chaud du moldu. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières quand il le vit ressortir le… foie ? pour le placer dans une glacière. Oh Merlin… Il… Non… Si ?

\- Oh… Tu voulais dire, littéralement…

Mais à quoi ça pouvait leur servir ? Qui prenait avec lui un foie, un poumon ou une jambe ? A part pour des cannibales, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt… Harry se repoussa du mur aussi vite que si le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres lui avait mordu les fesses. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent de surprise et il montra de son doigt le poumon qu'Hannibal venait d'enfermer dans une autre glacière.

\- …Attendez. Vous m'avez fait manger de l'humain ? J'avais jamais mangé d'humain avant !

Toujours agenouillé à côté de Roy, Hannibal releva la tête vers lui, un sourcil élégant relevé à la _Draco Malfoy_. Son visage était un masque lisse d'émotion mais Harry arrivait à distinguer dans son regard sombre, une petite étincelle. Comme pour celle de Will, il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Cependant, il reprit rapidement le contrôle parce qu'il était Harry Potter et qu'il n'était jamais mal à l'aise – et que ce n'était pas deux moldus qui arriveraient là où le monde sorcier avait échoué.

\- Cela t'a-t-il déplu ?

Harry réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Le goût exceptionnel de la viande lui revint en mémoire comme un feu d'artifice gustatif et il se rappela la saveur qui avait explosé dans sa bouche. Il avait trouvé ça délicieux…

\- Non c'était… c'était plutôt bon, en fait… Attendez ! C'est pas la question ! se reprit-il.

Le petit rire discret de Will résonna à l'autre bout de la pièce et il ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand il vit Hannibal sourire légèrement. Se sentant pris au piège, Harry leur tira puérilement la langue et transplana sans attendre. Il n'avait aucun problème avec le cannibalisme mais, quand même, ils auraient pu le prévenir non ? Il passait pour qui, lui, maintenant ? Il se sentait ridicule et en plus, il avait encore envie de baiser.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Baltimore, 1h_

Un gémissement passa la barrière des lèvres d'Hannibal alors que ses orteils se rétractaient contre le matelas. Il ferma les yeux, ses mains se serrèrent autour du drap pour s'empêcher de venir s'enfuir dans les mèches brunes de Will qui, plongé sous la couverture, suçait son sexe comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain. Hannibal essaya de retenir son coup de hanche involontaire mais le plaisir était trop grand et son corps avait pris les commandes depuis longtemps – son cerveau se mettait en standby que pendant l'amour, et encore…

Hannibal avait beaucoup de mal à perdre le contrôle. Il n'aimait pas boire à en devenir saoul parce que l'alcool rendait stupide – et que la stupidité rimait avec la mort. Il aimait avoir les idées claires à tout moment pour parer à toutes les éventualités. Chaque geste, chaque parole étaient pensés à l'avance. Sauf… Sauf quand ça concernait Will.

Will lui mettait les nerfs en pelote et lui retournait le cerveau. Il n'avait jamais couché juste pour le sexe avant Will. Il avait eu des relations parce que ça constituait des alibis parfaits ou parce que les gens étaient plus vulnérables après le sexe. Mais avec Will… avec Will, il comprenait ce que l'amour voulait dire – le vrai, celui avec un grand A. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un homme comme lui puisse un jour éprouver cette délicieuse sensation et pourtant c'était là, tapi au plus profond de lui à chaque fois qu'il regardait son amant.

Son gland frappa contre le palais de William et Hannibal lâcha un gémissement quand le plaisir explosa dans ses reins. Il jouit, longtemps, et Will avala toute sa semence. Le bruit de sa respiration haletante résonna dans leur chambre avec l'intensité d'une bombe qui explose. Hannibal ne prit conscience d'avoir fermé les yeux que lorsque la main de Will vint caresser sa joue et qu'il les rouvrit pour plonger son regard dans le sien, un merci silencieux pétillant dans ses iris sombres.

Il attrapa tendrement les doigts qui couraient sur sa peau et embrassa la paume à sa portée, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Will. Puis ce dernier récupéra sa main et il vint les croiser sur son torse, son menton se posant sur elles. Son corps se fondit sur le sien, entre ses jambes. Il regarda Hannibal comme s'il était le plus bel homme qui n'ait jamais vu et Hannibal sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté. Sa rencontre avec Will était la plus belle chose qui se soit passée dans sa vie. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Jack et toutes les circonstances qui l'avaient mené à rencontrer cet homme qui avait relancé son cœur figé depuis des années.

\- Nous allons devoir partir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Will, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Hannibal tendit la main et son index glissa tendrement sur la tempe brune.

\- Très certainement, approuva-t-il gravement.

\- Quand ?

\- Dans peu de temps. Jack a trop de doutes pour qu'on prenne le risque de rester ici plus longtemps.

Will joua un instant avec les poils sur son torse, réfléchissant visiblement à ce qui les attendait une fois qu'ils seraient partis des Etats-Unis. Hannibal savait que toute la vie de Will se trouvait ici : la tombe de ses parents, ses chiens, sa maison, son travail. Mais il avait suffisamment confiance en Will pour savoir qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas – jamais – même si ça le faisait souffrir émotionnellement. Will s'adapterait, comme lui, dans un nouveau pays avec une nouvelle identité. Hannibal ne pensa pas un instant que Will ne veuille pas l'accompagner. Leurs vies s'étaient entremêlées à l'instant même où Jack l'avait invité dans son bureau pour rencontrer un homme aux capacités empathiques extraordinaires.

\- Nous allons devoir tuer Jack, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hannibal, doucement.

Avant d'être l'homme qui les traquait, Jack avait été l'ami de Will. Il l'avait envoyé sur le terrain, il lui avait fait confiance – il l'avait forcé à trop s'exposer aussi, mais Will s'était senti utile. Hannibal savait que son amant pourrait avoir des remords à tuer Jack mais ils devraient le faire parce que sans ça, leur vie serait un enfer – et rien de bon n'en ressortirait.

\- Je sais, approuva Will avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je m'en doutais depuis longtemps, je suis prêt.

\- Bien.

Will embrassa son torse puis roula sur le côté, écrasant un peu sa jambe au passage. Hannibal le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confortablement installé contre son flanc, la tête sur son épaule, une main posée négligemment sur son ventre. Ils gardèrent le silence de longues minutes et Hannibal se demanda si Will s'était endormi quand ce dernier prit la parole :

\- Où irons-nous ?

\- Je pensais à la France ou à l'Italie.

Hannibal ne pouvait pas le voir mais il pouvait sentir le sourire de son amant contre sa peau. Il enfouit ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune, joua un instant avec les mèches, attendant patiemment la réponse.

\- J'aimerais voir Paris.

\- Alors nous irons visiter la ville lumière. Je te montrerai Montmartre et la Seine.

Il lui montrerait cette ville de l'amour éternel, cette ville où on pouvait sceller ses sentiments avec un cadenas sur le pont des Arts. Ils ne resteraient pas éternellement dans la capitale, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux, mais ils pourraient en profiter avant de devoir fuir dans un endroit moins exposé. Il lui montrerait Rome et Venise aussi parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester en France tout le reste de leur vie – leur avenir serait une fuite parsemée de cadavres. Parce que même si Jack mourait de leur main, le FBI saurait qu'ils étaient les coupables et leurs têtes seraient connus de toutes les forces de police du monde entier. Interpole serait les premiers au courant et les aéroports seraient bouclés pour eux. Ils n'auraient le droit qu'à un seul voyage – jusqu'en France.

\- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas au Royaume-Unis ? demanda innocemment Will.

Hannibal savait que ce n'était pas une question tout à fait innocente mais il ne releva pas. Il était presque étonné que Will n'ait pas parlé d'Harry Potter – de près ou de loin. Pourtant ça avait été leur première collaboration et Harry s'en était bien sorti. Il avait été parfait en appât – presque aussi bien qu'Abigail – mais Hannibal aurait aimé le voir exécuter sommairement leur victime pour pouvoir examiner ses gestes, sa façon de faire. Le meurtre des Dursley avait été suffisamment révélateur mais Hannibal aurait aimé le voir faire dans un autre contexte – qui tuait un parfait étranger comme il l'aurait fait avec sa propre famille ? Il était sûr que même Harry Potter faisait inconsciemment une différence.

\- Parce que le Royaume-Unis est une île et qu'une fois que nous seront partis des Etats-Unis, nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance avant que toutes les polices du monde entier ne sachent à quoi nous ressemblons. Si nous allons en France, nous pourrons ensuite prendre une voiture pour atteindre l'Italie.

\- Les frontières…

\- Ce n'est pas comme les frontières que nous connaissons, Will. Ce n'est pas comme la frontière mexico-américaine ou encore américano-canadienne. Je ne vais pas m'appesantir sur les détails mais une grande majorité des pays membres de l'Union Européenne font aussi partis de l'espace Schengen et ils n'ont pas de contrôles frontaliers entre eux. Tu peux entrer sans problème en Italie ou en Espagne en venant de France. Si nous embarquons pour l'Angleterre, nous serons piégés, Will.

Un silence pesant envahit la chambre et Hannibal glissa sa main sur l'épaule tendue de Will. Il savait qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose – n'importe quoi ! – pour confronter son amant et son envie d'aller en Angleterre – l'endroit même où vivait Harry Potter. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pas qu'il avait peur de la réponse, Will l'aimait – il le savait – et il y avait peu de chance pour que ça change. Mais ce serait hypocrite de sa part de le mettre au pied du mur sachant que lui-même était curieux à propos du sorcier. _Curieux de manière obsessionnelle_ , comme lui avait dit Bedelia lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de Will.

C'était au moment où ils avaient commencé à se retrouver souvent après le travail et après leurs rendez-vous professionnels. C'était peu avant leur premier meurtre ensemble mais bien avant leur mise en couple. Il lui avait avoué qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et qu'il aimait ça. « _Vous êtes obsédé par lui. » « Non, juste curieux. » « Curieux de manière obsessionnelle alors. »_ Peut-être. Sûrement. Il avait voulu tout savoir de Will – son passé, son présent et ce qu'il attendait du futur, ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il détestait et tout ce qui faisait qu'il était le Will qu'il avait devant lui. Il avait voulu le voir évoluer, grandir, s'épanouir – comme un nouveau-né projeté dans un monde plus sombre, plus intéressant.

Est-ce qu'il ressentait la même chose pour Potter ? Le sorcier l'intriguait, sans aucun doute possible. Mais de là à penser ressentir la même chose que pour Will ? Certes, il avait envie de connaître beaucoup de chose le concernant, il voulait connaître ce monde qu'il leur offrait. Et plus il en apprenait, plus il avait envie d'en savoir d'avantage. Au dîner, Harry leur avait avoué à demi-mots s'être fait maltraiter par ses tuteurs et Hannibal avait senti au fond de son ventre un désir irrésistible de les ressusciter pour mieux les étrangler de ses mains. Et il réagissait ainsi uniquement parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à des enfants – ce n'était pas de la rage en réponse au fait qu'Harry avait été blessé.

 _Vous êtes dans le déni,_ répliqua la voix de sa psychiatre dans sa tête comme un lointain écho de ce qu'elle lui avait dit pour Will. Et Hannibal l'enferma dans un coin reculé de son esprit pour ne plus l'entendre, elle et ses commentaires.

\- Tu vas devoir m'apprendre à parler français, dit Will interrompant le silence qui s'était déployé entre eux.

\- Je le ferai, promit Hannibal, un sourire en coin déformant sa bouche.

Il se redressa légèrement sur le matelas et embrassa tendrement la tempe à sa portée. Will ferma les yeux et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son ventre. Il frissonna et Hannibal drapa son bras autour de ses épaules en remontant le drap pour qu'il le recouvre mieux. Will soupira de bien-être et se lova plus étroitement contre lui. Ils gardèrent le silence un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal ne puisse plus se retenir :

\- Tu t'es un peu précipité, non ?

Will se figea contre lui et Hannibal sentit son sourire s'accentuer. Ça avait été presque… mignon la façon dont Will n'avait pas pu retenir son coup mortel quand il avait vu Harry se faire embrasser passionnément par leur victime. Il l'avait regardé faire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine recouverte de sa combinaison transparente, se demandant s'il aurait réagit avec la même intensité si ça avait été lui qui s'était fait plaqué contre un mur – même si jamais il n'aurait autorisé qui que ce soit à prendre ainsi le contrôle. Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse : Will ne se serait pas contenté de le tuer, il l'aurait totalement massacré. Un poids invisible s'était envolé de ses épaules quand il l'avait réalisé et il s'était alors avancé pour prélever les organes dont ils avaient besoin.

\- On avait dit qu'on le tuerait et il est mort.

Le _point_ ne fut pas dit mais Will le pensa tellement fort qu'il sembla résonner dans la pièce silencieuse. Il se redressa et lui tourna le dos, se positionnant clairement pour dormir. Il tendit le bras, éteignit la lumière. Plongé dans l'obscurité, Hannibal sourit et il se tourna à son tour sur le côté suffisamment près pour que son torse s'appuie contre le dos de Will. Il passa un bras possessif autour de lui, entremêla leur doigt et emprisonna les jambes de son amant de la sienne. Il posa son front contre l'arrière de son crâne et lâcha, gentiment moqueur, un _hum-hum, bien sûr_.

Will ne répondit rien mais il le sentit secouer la tête. Une pression autour de ses doigts. Hannibal sourit contre la nuque de son amant, resserra son emprise autour de lui et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je t'aime.

Il ne le disait pas souvent à voix haute mais cette nuit, il était prêt à le lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Habituellement, il préférait le lui prouver : par des gestes, des petites attentions, des promesses informulées, des regards passionnés. Mais aujourd'hui, après avoir partagé ce qu'ils ne partageaient jamais avec personne, il sentait qu'il devait le lui dire.

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il sur le ton d'un secret.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Nouvelle pression autour de ses doigts. Hannibal embrassa du bout des lèvres la peau à sa portée et il ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait, ni comment ils allaient s'en sortir avec Jack. Mais ils y arriveraient, ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. Sa tante avait l'habitude de lui dire lorsque ses parents étaient morts que _l'union fait la force_. Et si, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire, aujourd'hui cette expression prenait enfin toute sa signification.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Angleterre, 7h10_

La plume de Neville grattait sans relâche le parchemin, à une vitesse presque inhumaine. Installé à son bureau, Neville faisait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait tant il était concentré sur ce qu'il écrivait. Il venait de découvrir une formule pour une nouvelle potion – le genre de potion qui pourrait un jour lui sauver la vie – mais tout était trop expérimental pour qu'il se permette de ne pas noter immédiatement la recette. La moindre erreur pourrait être fatale et même s'il s'entraînait sur ses Aspirants ou sur les prisonniers – et donc, la perte n'était pas très importante – il n'aimait pas se foirer et il préférait réussir du premier coup.

Il était sur cette formule depuis deux longues heures et il en voyait enfin le bout. Son travail, lui, était loin d'être fini mais la fastidieuse recette allait enfin être notée noir sur blanc – sans possibilité d'oubli ou d'erreur. Une fois que cette potion serait au point, il pourrait travailler sur un antidote – plus fastidieux encore que la première potion. Ça allait lui prendre des années et peut-être pour rien. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais besoin de s'en servir – mais Neville préférait prévenir plutôt que guérir et il aimait avoir un plan de secours dans sa manche, au cas où. Au cas où quoi exactement, Neville ne saurait le dire. Malheureusement, tout était possible en ces heures troubles.

Il venait à peine de mettre le point final à sa recette quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec fracas. Neville releva les yeux et un sourcil se haussa quand il vit qu'Harry Potter venait lui rendre visite à cette heure précoce du jour. Lui qui avait l'habitude de dormir jusqu'à des heures improbables pour rattraper ses heures de sommeil en retard, aujourd'hui, il semblait être tombé du lit – ou alors… Il n'avait simplement pas fermé l'œil. Du tout. Et si Neville devait se fier à son instinct, son ami venait se plaindre.

\- Par mon magnifique corps !

Neville leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant. Merlin, il n'y avait pas plus narcissique que ces petites remarques. Ce n'était que des exclamations mais Harry avait abandonné les classiques. _Oh nom de Merlin, par la barbe de Merlin, ou par les caleçons sales de Merlin_ avaient laissé leur place à des _par mon magnifique corps_ ou des _loué sois moi._ Harry en avait pris l'habitude et tout le Cercle n'y faisait pas attention mais Neville se sentait toujours obligé de marquer son exaspération.

\- Tu ne devi-oh ! Qui es-tu ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils vers un coin de l'infirmerie. Qui est-ce ? répéta-t-il en se tournant vers Neville sans attendre la réponse de l'intéressée.

Neville tourna son attention vers l'endroit où son ami venait de se détourner et il fronça à son tour les sourcils en remarquant la jeune fille qui se trouvait là, près du lit. Figée des pieds à la tête, elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, se demandant visiblement ce qui convenait de faire en présence du grand Harry Potter. Elle se décida finalement à s'incliner profondément devant lui et reprit sa tâche – nettoyer le sol sans magie – rapidement.

Elle ne semblait ne pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans. Elle était… banale – avec des cheveux bruns banals, des yeux marrons banals, sa peau d'un chocolat banal. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire, qui attirait les regards. Elle était plutôt jolie si on la regardait bien mais Neville s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise parce qu'il était sûre qu'elle abandonnerait dans quelques jours ou qu'il finirait par la tuer à cause de son incompétence. Il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait, parce qu'ici, les noms ne servaient à rien – ils n'étaient plus que des chiffres, ceux qu'on oubliait, qu'on effaçait et qu'on remplaçait.

Neville reporta son attention sur Harry qui attendait une réponse et il se retint de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est l'aspirante 127.

\- 127, hein ? se moqua Harry en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Il marchait comme en territoire conquis. Pour une fois, il était habillé – d'un pantalon en cuir si moulant que sa grand-mère se retournerait dans sa tombe si elle le voyait, d'un tee-shirt blanc avec un col en V qui laissait entrevoir la peau soyeuse de son torse imberbe et de bottes en peau de dragons qui galbaient ses mollets fins et délicats. Arrivé près du bureau, il sauta sur le lit le plus proche et s'installa dessus, sans faire attention à ses bottes qui s'écrasèrent sur la couverture propre.

\- Que veux-tu, ils ne méritent pas mon attention, ironisa Neville en posant délicatement sa plume sur le bureau.

\- Que fait-elle ? demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à l'aspirante.

Neville ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux vers la jeune fille. Au bruit qu'elle faisait, elle devait balayer le sol. Il aurait pu trouver plus ingrat mais c'était son premier jour et il voulait lui faire croire que ce serait facile – pour mieux la détruire ensuite.

\- Elle travaille, soupira Neville en enroulant délicatement son parchemin.

\- Et comment elle se débrouille ?

Comme si ça l'intéressait réellement. Neville leva les yeux au ciel. Les aspirants ne représentaient rien pour Harry, sauf des amusements, parfois.

\- Elle est en vie.

\- C'est déjà bien ! s'écria le brun avec un doigt tendu dans sa direction.

Neville haussa les _deux sourcils_ en rangeant le parchemin dans un tiroir de son bureau qu'il scella avec de puissants sorts de magie noire. Ça allait être son petit secret jusqu'à ce que la potion soit opérationnelle – et peut-être qu'il la garderait pour lui-même toute sa vie. Il n'était pas égoïste mais Neville était prévoyant.

\- Hé ! interpella Harry. 127 !

La jeune fille abandonna son balai et se tourna vers le grand patron, se tordant anxieusement les mains. Elle tira sur son haillon marron qui recouvrait son corps fin et s'inclina une nouvelle fois, silencieuse.

\- Est-ce que ça te plaît ici ?

Neville savait qu'Harry n'en avait rien à faire de sa réponse. Ou alors… ou alors il avait vu en elle quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait vu. Un potentiel, peut-être. Un petit… truc qui l'intéressait.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Il fit un geste de la main pour lui ordonner de reprendre ses activités et il se tourna vers Neville, petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Le genre de sourire qui disait _je sais quelque chose que tu ignores_. Le genre de sourire que Neville avait envie d'effacer avec son poing mais qu'il devait supporter parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais blesser physiquement Harry – parce qu'il tenait trop à lui.

\- Elle ira loin, cette petite, assura le brun.

Il examina ses ongles de sa main gauche alors que sa droite était cachée sous son aisselle, faussement négligent. Neville soupira et éloigna son siège de son bureau avant de poser brusquement ses pieds sur la surface en bois. Il ne le faisait jamais généralement mais à la tête que faisait Harry, ça risquait de durer un certain temps.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Neville en soupirant discrètement.

\- Parce que, commença Harry, joueur, elle ne t'a pas regardé une seule fois en me répondant. Elle l'a fait sincèrement, sans avoir peur de toi.

Harry regarda une nouvelle fois la jeune fille qui continuait de balayer même si Neville pouvait voir à la crispation de ses épaules qu'elle écoutait attentivement chaque mot qui sortait de leurs bouches.

\- Enfin bref, reprit le brun avec un geste négligent de la main. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé.

Neville eut à peine le temps de secouer la tête qu'Harry reprit sans attendre. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé, comme s'il se fichait de savoir s'il serait écouté ou pas. En y réfléchissant bien et connaissant Harry, il devait savoir qu'au moment même où il ouvrirait la bouche tout le monde l'écouterait – même si on se fichait de ce qu'il disait. C'était comme ça, point. Les gens écoutaient Harry parce qu'il incarnait la puissance, la sagesse – même si on pouvait en douter parfois – et le pouvoir absolu. Comme lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce : tout le monde se sentait obligé de le regarder. Tous les yeux étaient attirés sur lui tel du fer attiré par un aimant. On ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de l'observer et les plus faibles tombaient presque à genoux sur son passage.

Alors Neville l'écouta parler. Il ne l'interrompit pas un instant alors qu'il lui racontait sa soirée en compagnie de deux moldus dont Neville se rappelait s'être occupé quelques jours auparavant. Il lui expliqua en détails qu'il avait joué l'appât et Neville faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Harry, jouer l'appât. Il espérait pour le bien des moldus en question que Ron ne soit jamais mis au courant parce qu'il péterait littéralement un câble s'il savait que son précieux Harry s'amusait à jouer aux appâts pendant son temps libre pour le compte de deux moldus… psychopathes ?

Imperturbable, Harry continua son histoire en employant des termes très imagés de ce que l'homme – Roy ? – avait voulu lui faire et ce qu'il était prêt à le laisser lui faire. Puis il arriva au moment où un des moldus avait tué Roy d'un coup de couteau ainsi qu'au passage où l'autre moldu avait prélevé des organes. Neville fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment son ami faisait pour _toujours_ rencontrer des gens… particuliers. Mais après tout, ils semblaient relativement semblables à Harry et sa grand-mère avait l'habitude de lui dire : qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Neville revint au présent quand il entendit Harry se plaindre :

\- Evidemment je fais une menace de cannibalisme et ça doit être à des cannibales ! Bien sûr du coup je passe pour un abruti, et…

Installé comme il l'était sur ce lit de l'infirmerie, il ressemblait à ces caricatures de patients de psychomages qu'il avait vu dans des magazines – quand la presse était encore libre et rassemblait généralement un ramassis de conneries. Blasé et fatigué par la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer, Neville soupira et regarda le profil qu'Harry lui présentait.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Ron ?

D'habitude, c'était ce qu'il faisait. Ron était celui à qui il se plaignait sans cesse. C'était lui qui jouait les psychomages, pas Neville. Il se contentait généralement de préparer des potions, de partager ses découvertes, de soigner les membres du Cercle, de participer aux réunions, de donner son avis. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui raconte ses soirées.

Harry garda le silence un moment puis dit finalement, un peu hésitant :

\- Ron a l'esprit un peu ailleurs en ce moment.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Ron poussa la porte avec le pied, son dos s'appuyant contre le battant en bois. Il tint le plateau en équilibre sur ses mains, prenant bien attention à ne pas renverser le verre d'eau sur la nourriture. Il entra rapidement dans la pièce et referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Il souffla quand il réussit la manœuvre avec dextérité et que le plat qu'un elfe de maison avait gentiment cuisiné ne fut pas noyé par l'eau du verre.

Il redressa la tête, fier de lui, et apprécia la jolie pièce qu'il découvrait à l'instant. Comme Harry le lui avait promis, la chambre était exposée plein sud – le doux soleil de cette matinée peinait à l'éclairer mais cette après-midi, un magnifique rayon de miel viendrait s'échouer sur la moquette couleur crème. De couleur claire, elle était d'une telle douceur, Ron n'aurait pas pu imaginer plus belle endroit pour vivre.

\- Bonjour maman, dit-il doucement en s'avançant dans la chambre.

Il observa sa mère, assise sur le bord du lit, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Des menottes anti-magie ceignaient ses poignets potelés, une chaîne s'enroulait autour de sa cheville droite. Elle semblait malade avec son teint cireux et des cernes de trois kilomètres de longs. Ron sut à l'instant où ses yeux glissèrent sur elle qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit – comme George, Ginny, Charlie. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait la chance qu'ils avaient d'être encore en vie, en sécurité dans _leur_ manoir. Ils criaient tous, suppliant presque pour qu'il les laisse sortir mais ce n'était pas possible.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils ne pouvaient pas rester impunis. Ils avaient de la chance de ne pas être mort. S'il n'avait pas demandé à Harry de leur accorder la miséricorde, il serait aujourd'hui officiellement orphelin et sans famille biologique.

\- Ron ! s'écria sa mère.

Elle se jeta sur ses pieds comme si le matelas venait de la brûler. Elle tendit les mains vers lui mais elle les ramena brusquement vers sa poitrine comme si elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait le toucher ou pas sans déclencher sa colère. Il la contourna pour aller déposer le plateau du petit déjeuner sur la table de nuit.

\- George te dit bonjour, lança-t-il sans la regarder.

\- George ? répéta-t-elle, presque hystérique. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce que mes bébés vont biens ?

Il se tourna vers elle, son regard rempli de pitié glissant sur son visage défait par la tristesse et l'angoisse. Il tendit la main jusqu'à ce que ses doigts viennent caresser sa joue rebondie. Il ne pourrait pas être éternellement en colère contre sa mère : elle avait cru bien faire. Mais pour le moment la potion avait du mal à passer. Il avait ce goût amer de la trahison qui lui irritait la gorge et il savait qu'il lui faudrait quelque temps encore pour qu'il puisse lui pardonner.

Il laissa retomber sa main.

\- Ils vont bien, assura Ron.

Il tourna les talons, près à partir retrouver Harry dans sa chambre ou dans son bureau. Il se demandait vaguement comment s'était passé sa soirée. Après la réunion avec tous les Fidèles, il avait disparu rapidement suite à un message sur son téléphone. Ses moldus l'avaient appelé et Harry les avait rejoints sans faire d'histoire. Depuis, Ron n'avait plus de nouvelles. Il se répétait comme un mantra qu'Harry allait bien, qu'ils n'étaient plus en temps de guerre et que personne ne pourrait le lui voler. Que son meilleur ami serait toujours avec lui, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'il ne mourrait pas. C'était soit ça, soit exploser complètement sous la panique.

Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte quand les doigts de sa mère se resserrent autour de son poignet, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il aurait pu facilement s'en dégager, même la blesser pour ça – et accessoirement pour extérioriser la peur qui lui vrillait les entrailles pour Harry. Mais il se contenta de se tourner à demi vers elle pour la regarder. Elle se recroquevilla sous ses yeux inquisiteurs mais elle tint bon, pâle copie de la femme forte qu'elle avait été autrefois.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait c'était pour toi ! On voulait simplement te sauver, on t'aime, on est ta famille.

Ron se dégagea gentiment de sa poigne, serra un instant son poignet – comme un dernier adieu – et il ouvrit la porte. Il sauta à pieds joins dans les yeux bleus remplis de larmes qui semblaient le supplier de comprendre, de lui pardonner, de la sauver. Il secoua la tête, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas la libérer alors qu'elle les avait trahis, Harry et lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça parce qu'Harry avait été de son côté depuis le début et qu'il ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Il lui avait pardonné toutes les fois où il n'avait pas été à la hauteur et il l'avait gardé à ses côtés, lui offrant des merveilles, lui chuchotant des promesses, lui murmurant ses remerciements.

Harry avait été là quand sa propre famille avait été trop ancrée dans sa souffrance pour voir à quel point la guerre les avait détruits – eux, plus que quiconque. Harry… Harry était tout ce qu'il avait. Harry était important. Et sa famille – sa mère ! – avait trahi cet homme extraordinaire. Elle avait trahi leurs idéaux, leur monde, leur création. Elle leur avait tourné le dos et c'était à son tour maintenant.

\- Harry est ma famille.

Sa déclaration explosa dans le silence avec autant de force qu'un obus. Sa mère recula d'un pas, touchée en plein cœur, et elle suffoqua alors que les larmes se mettaient à couler le long de ses joues. Ron se détourna d'elle et sortit de la chambre. Il devait retrouver Harry. Il devait retrouver sa seule et unique famille. C'était presque vital maintenant qu'il avait volontairement tourné le dos à la sienne – pas littéralement parce que sa mère, ses frères et sa sœur vivaient dans le manoir grâce à lui et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les abandonner ainsi.

Harry était tout ce qui lui restait et il avait besoin de savoir s'il allait bien, s'il était en vie. Il devait le toucher, le serrer dans ses bras, respirer son odeur. Il devait s'imprimer de lui et le regarder – encore et encore – parce qu'il était le seul qui ne le trahirait jamais. Il était son frère et bien plus encore. Il avait besoin de lui autant qu'Harry avait besoin de lui. Et surtout… surtout il voulait oublier que sa famille les avait trahis pour le sauver, lui. Parce que sinon tout serait de sa faute et qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié comment on culpabilisait. Rien de bon n'en ressortirait. Il n'y gagnerait qu'un mal de tête abominable et une désagréable sensation dans le ventre.

.

* * *

.

Tadam ! Comment vous avez trouvé ? Le rendez-vous ? Harry ? Ron ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Alors, je dois vous annoncer plusieurs choses : déjà, il reste plus que six chapitres et un épilogue. On se rapproche de la fin, mes amis !

Ensuite, **je pars à La Réunion pour un entretien et pour des vacances** la semaine prochaine, le mercredi pour être plus précise. Le chapitre prochain arrivera donc le mercredi **(10/05)** comme d'habitude, normalement et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je le posterai le mardi ( **9/05** ) ( _Ca dépendra surtout de l'heure à laquelle je pars pour l'aéroport !_ )

 **Le véritable problème, c'est surtout pour les suivants** … Normalement, j'aurais internet, je vais pouvoir les poster et si ce n'est pas le cas, je trouverais un moyen pour les mettre en ligne, quand même. **Par contre, je ne peux pas promettre que je vais pouvoir répondre à vos reviews ! Je vais essayer mais ça va être compliqué je pense… Je m'excuse déjà !**

 **Mon séjour se déroule du 10/05 au 31/05** (d'ailleurs pour ce jour-là, soit je le posterai la veille, soit le lendemain, je serai dans l'avion toute la journée, je rentrerai chez moi vers minuit, donc ça va être compliqué…)

Enfin bref… Je m'excuse pour tout ça, je casse vos rythmes…

J'espère que les exams se sont bien passés, merci à tous pour vos reviews.

Bises les gens et bonne journée :)


	15. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancer ! Merci :)**

 **RAR :**

 _ **Artemis**_ _:Tu as raison, Harry est de plus en plus mégalomane x) Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant Will et Hannibal ! J'espère que ça restera comme ça encore longtemps ! Un sentiment de malaise ? Concernant Ron ? Ooh ! Comment ça ? :° Florence c'est pas mal aussi, profite tout autant, amuse toi bien :) Merci, merci aussi pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture :)_

 _ **.**_

 **ATTENTION : Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais FF a un petit beug en ce moment et il se pourrait que vous n'ayez pas reçu le mail indiquant que j'avais posté le chapitre, la semaine dernière ! Cependant, je l'ai bel et bien fait et si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous invite à y aller pour comprendre l'histoire et surtout pour ma note de fin qui explique quelques petits changements pour les semaines à suivre !**

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 14**

.

 _Angleterre, 14h_

Le bruit sourd et répétitif l'énervait depuis des _heures_. Ron essayait de se concentrer sur le dossier qui regroupait les plans des résistants qu'il avait récupérés chez sa mère. Ce n'était pas très précis, à peine des notes écrites à la va-vite mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient sur leur prochaines manœuvres – si prochaines manœuvres il y avait sachant que sa mère était maintenant hors d'état de nuire. Mais Ron doutait que la rébellion s'écroule uniquement parce qu'ils avaient perdu leur cœur.

 _Paf. Paf. Paf._

Ron soupira en fermant les yeux. C'était infernal. Il repoussa bruyamment le dossier et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. Relevant les yeux, il regarda Harry qui jouait avec une pomme. Il s'amusait à la lancer et à la rattraper, paisible mais concentré – comme si c'était l'action la plus relaxante au monde. Allongé sur le canapé, les jambes croisées, le mage noir semblait perdu dans ses propres réflexions, attrapant et lançant le fruit nonchalamment, presque inconsciemment.

\- Veux-tu bien arrêter ? demanda Ron.

Sa voix brisa le silence environnant et Harry ne marqua qu'une futile pause avant de continuer à lancer cette putain de pomme que Ron avait envie de désintégrer d'un coup de baguette. Harry ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendu et Ron s'apprêtait à lui demander _une nouvelle fois_ , de cesser ça quand son ami prit la parole :

\- J'aimerais qu'on fasse des repas du dimanche.

Ron haussa un sourcil, surpris par cette proposition qui sortait de nulle part – après presque trois heures d'intenses réflexions. Il soupira discrètement, de nouveau, et se demanda comment Harry pouvait proposer une telle chose – et surtout, pourquoi ! En quatre ans, il n'avait jamais fait savoir qu'il aimerait que le Cercle partage un moment autour d'une table. Était-ce une nouvelle lubie de sa part ? Ou était-ce plus profond ? Une sorte de règle qui impliquerait que le Cercle formait une famille ?

Parce que c'était ce que faisaient les familles unies. Elles se réunissaient autour d'une table pour partager un bon repas et parler. C'était ce que faisait sa famille, avant. Avant la guerre et avant leur montée au pouvoir. Tous les Weasley avaient été très unis, presque comme les cinq doigts de la main.

Ron regarda son meilleur ami, le cœur lourd de savoir qu'il n'avait jamais connu cela. Même avec sa propre famille. Harry n'avait jamais été convié aux fameux repas du dimanche préparés par la matrone Weasley. Est-ce qu'il s'était senti exclu, à part ? Est-ce qu'il voulait toucher du bout des doigts ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu ? Ron aurait tellement voulu qu'Harry ait eu une famille qui aurait veillé sur lui, qui l'ait aimé de tout son cœur. Il aurait tellement souhaité qu'Harry ait connu la douceur d'une mère, le réconfort d'un père et les taquineries d'un frère. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il n'ait pas dû vivre toute son enfance dans la maison des Dursley – à être maltraité, ignoré.

Mais maintenant… maintenant tout était possible. Parce que sa propre famille lui avait tourné le dos, qu'Hermione était morte et qu'Harry était tout ce qui lui restait. Il était son frère, son meilleur ami. Il était sa famille, celle pour qui il voulait se battre, se dresser contre le monde entier. Il était sa constante, celui qui restait à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrivait, quoi qu'ils devaient balayer. Ensemble, ils étaient forts, capables d'accomplir des miracles, de traverser toutes les tempêtes, de survivre à la fin du monde.

Harry était sa famille et il était prêt à être la sienne. Et si Harry était prêt à tout pour qu'il soit heureux, la réciproque était tout aussi vraie. Ron ne voulait que son bonheur. Il voulait être là pour lui, être le pilier sur lequel il pouvait se reposer – même si en tant que mage noir, son meilleur ami n'avait pas le droit de paraître faible devant qui que ce fût, mais avec lui… avec lui, il pouvait se le permettre. Ron le soutiendrait quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il décide de faire. Il serait là, toujours. Toujours et à jamais. Parce qu'Harry avait besoin de lui – parce que même si son ami était puissant, fort, respecté et craint, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le contenait, qui osait lui tenir tête, qui prenait soin de lui quand il oubliait.

\- Tu voudrais réunir le Cercle complet tous les dimanches ?

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant avant qu'un léger rictus ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il continua de lancer sa pomme et décroisa les chevilles, sa jambe droite glissant sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que son pied repose sur le sol.

\- Pas le dimanche.

\- Pas le dimanche ? répéta Ron, incrédule.

N'était-ce pas le principe des dîners du dimanche ? Un jour tranquille où toute la famille pouvait se réunir ? Merlin, Ron avait presque envie de se frapper le front contre le bureau de son ami. Ils allaient devoir mettre de côté tous leurs plans pour suivre ces putains de dîners – ils allaient devoir _manger ensemble à la même heure._ Merde. Ron avait l'habitude de manger quand il le souhaitait – et souvent il était obligé de traîner littéralement son meilleur pote avec lui pour qu'il se sustente un minimum.

Les yeux fixés sur la pomme qui montait et descendait dans l'air, Harry inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Les mardis, plutôt. C'est bien le mardi. Ça change un peu, non ?

\- Si tu le dis.

Ron attrapa de nouveau le dossier, tentant de s'y remettre. Harry avait l'habitude de lancer des idées aussi ridicules pour finalement les oublier quatre heures plus tard. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un de ses nouveaux caprices, un de ceux qui ne verraient jamais le jour et dont le fantôme resterait cacher dans cette pièce. Merlin, si toutes les idées non-abouties d'Harry se transformaient en véritable fantôme, ce bureau en serait envahi.

\- Tu penses que les autres seront heureux ? On passera du temps ensemble ! s'écria-t-il comme un gosse de quatre ans.

Les autres râleraient sûrement, au début, parce qu'ils avaient tous des plans le mardi. Certains aimaient rester tranquillement au manoir, seuls – et par certains, Ron pensait uniquement à Neville qui ne sortait jamais de son infirmerie. D'autres avaient leurs petites habitudes : Seamus et Dean profitaient de chaque instant pour baiser comme des lapins, Fleur disparaissait du manoir certains soirs de la semaine Merlin seul savait où. Draco et les autres Serpentards avaient été trop longtemps sur le terrain pour savoir ce qu'ils feraient.

Mais Ron ne doutait pas un instant qu'une fois l'effet de surprise passé, ils seraient tous heureux de faire plaisir à Harry – si c'était vraiment ce qu'Harry voulait. Parce qu'Harry était leur soleil autour duquel ils gravissaient tous. Il était celui qui leur avait donné un but, qui leur avait accordé la vengeance qu'ils avaient tous espéré. Alors oui, ils bougonneraient tous dans un premier temps mais ensuite, ils se plieraient en quatre pour régler leurs affaires, pour bouleverser leurs habitudes, tout ça pour qu'Harry ait le dîner hebdomadaire qu'il souhaitait.

\- Ouais, ils le seront, soupira Ron, imaginant déjà le regard pétillant de Seamus à cette annonce.

Ron comptait sur l'Irlandais et sur sa dévotion pour convaincre Dean et Neville – les deux plus compliqués, les moins conciliants. Lui-même s'occuperait de Blaise qui traînerait Théo, s'il le fallait. Les autres devraient accepter sans rechigner : Draco parce qu'Harry était aussi sa seule famille, Fleur parce qu'elle lui vouait une véritable adoration, Pansy parce qu'il était son point de repère dans ce monde en noir et blanc.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et revint sur le dossier devant lui. Il mit de côté trois morceaux de parchemins noircis à la va-vite avec une écriture qui lui semblait vaguement familière. Ce n'était pas celle de sa mère, ni celles de ses frères ou de sa sœur. Mais elle lui disait quelque chose. Il traça du bout du doigt les lettres comme si les toucher pouvait l'aider à se souvenir.

\- Au fait, comment tu gères ça ?

\- Ça quoi ? demanda vaguement Ron sans détourner le regard.

\- Ta famille.

Oh, sa famille. Ron gérait ça comme il le pouvait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa propre famille les avait trahis, mais en même temps il ne pouvait faire taire la petite voix qui lui susurrait vicieusement qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout les Weasley avaient été des membres actifs dans la guerre contre Voldemort – ses parents avaient fait partie du premier Ordre. C'était presque inévitable : sa famille se battait toujours contre l'oppression. Et… Et Harry et lui représentaient les méchants, non ? Même si leur but était louable – et certainement irréalisable – les méthodes qu'ils utilisaient n'étaient pas très conventionnelles, altruistes et agréables. Il comprenait que certains voulaient se rebeller – il y avait eu des morts, beaucoup de morts et les gens sains d'esprit n'acceptaient pas cela, la bouche en cœur.

\- Je- commença-t-il avant de se faire couper par Harry.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Ou-

\- T'es tendu ?

\- No-

\- Envie de Blaise ?

Ron releva la tête vers lui, choqué et les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Besoin de quelqu'un pour le remplacer ?

\- Na-

\- Tu voudrais que je te trouve quelqu'un pour le remplacer ?

\- Harry.

Il se retint de se masser les tempes avec ses doigts. A la place, il ferma les yeux, un soupir sur le bord des lèvres. Il détestait quand Harry faisait ça : poser des questions sans attendre de réponses. Ron s'obstinait à essayer d'en placer une mais, la prochaine fois, il ferait aussi bien de patienter jusqu'à ce que le mage noir se taise.

\- Quoi ? demanda son ami, innocent.

\- Tu me saoules.

Une expression choquée se dessina sur le visage parfait de Potter qui plaqua théâtralement sa main sur sa poitrine. La pomme tomba sourdement du le canapé et roula sur le sol, accentuant le côté mélodramatique de l'instant. Ron leva les yeux au ciel avant de froncer les sourcils, suspicieux.

\- … Comment tu sais pour Blaise ?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être blasé et il abandonna son expression choquée en un clin d'œil en se laissant aller en arrière dans le canapé. Il donna un coup du bout du pied dans la pomme qui avait roulé sur le sol et une petite moue boudeuse se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Tout le monde sait pour Blaise, dit-il, exaspéré.

Et Ron se demanda depuis quand sa vie sexuelle alimentait les ragots du Manoir. Eux qui avaient essayé de le cacher aux autres, étaient-ils si transparents ? Pourtant, ils avaient gardé le silence, ils avaient pris garde à ce que personne ne les voit entrer et sortir de la chambre de l'autre, ils avaient fait attention à ce que leur comportement ne change pas en présence de l'autre.

Blaise et lui couchaient ensemble depuis deux ans. Ça avait commencé deux jours après l'anniversaire de la mort d'Hermione. C'était plus un hasard qu'une réelle action préméditée. Ron avait bu, beaucoup. Il avait bu beaucoup depuis deux jours, presque non-stop. Harry s'était joint à lui le jour J. Il avait bu comme un trou, l'accompagnant dans sa détresse, sa souffrance. Ils avaient mutuellement revécu les derniers moments de la vie d'Hermione, ils avaient culpabilisé ensemble mais silencieusement. Le lendemain, Harry avait disparu du manoir et Ron avait paniqué. Il avait bu, encore, comme si la solution universelle pour tous ses problèmes était l'alcool.

Il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi il vagabondait dans les couloirs mais Blaise l'avait interpellé, lui avait demandé si ça allait. Ron avait balbutié, misérable alors, que son meilleur pote avait disparu, comme sa petite amie. Son cerveau imbibé d'alcool ne cessait de lui renvoyer des images d'Harry, mourant loin de lui. Puis Blaise lui avait touché le bras, avait essuyé les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et Ron s'était senti un peu mieux. Le métis avait tenté de le rassurer au mieux : _Harry est puissant, où qu'il soit il s'en sortira. Ne t'inquiète pas_. Et Ron s'était laissé bercer par ses murmures et il avait laissé le calme qui se dégageait de l'ancien Serpentard s'enrouler autour de lui.

Alors doucement, Ron lui avait pris la main – ou peut-être était-ce Blaise qui avait effleuré ses doigts. Et le basané avait délicatement tiré sur son bras. Ron avait suivi sans résister, les membres engourdis, la bouche pâteuse et le cerveau embrouillé. Il se rappelait encore avoir prié tous les dieux qui existaient pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre, pour que son meilleur ami revienne en vie – pour qu'il puisse de nouveau le serrer dans ses bras. Le chemin restait flou dans sa mémoire mais il se souvenait que Blaise lui avait souhaité bonne nuit juste devant la porte de sa chambre et Ron avait baissé les yeux sur sa bouche. Puis il avait compris qu'il s'était penché lorsque ses lèvres sèches avaient touché celles pleines de l'espion. Ça avait été doux, tendre – si différent que ce qu'il partageait avec Harry.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Ron l'avait attiré contre lui puis dans sa chambre. Il l'avait poussé gentiment sur le lit et son corps était venu recouvrir celui à la peau noire. Il l'avait embrassé, presque avec dévotion – heureux de la pause hors du temps qu'il lui offrait – et il l'avait caressé, d'abord par-dessus ses vêtements. Puis il avait été plus audacieux et ses doigts s'étaient faufilés en-dessous des tissus et il avait touché sa peau chaude, absorbant ses soupirs de plaisir et…

\- Par ma sainte mère, je suis sûr que tu bandes ! s'exclama Harry en se redressant sur le canapé. Il te manque tant que ça ?

Ron dénia d'un signe de tête – même s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir pour laquelle de ces question ou affirmation il prenait la peine de répondre. Parce que Blaise lui manquait, un peu – sa faculté à lui faire oublier le monde extérieur ou à lui accorder un temps de calme lui manquait assurément – et parce qu'il bandait incontestablement en pensant à leur première fois. Mais de toute façon, il avait l'impression de bander pour un oui ou pour un non depuis des mois maintenant alors ce n'était pas un quelconque aveu de sa part. Il aimait Blaise – certes, peut-être pas avec un grand A, peut-être pas comme sa mère avait aimé son père mais il l'aimait quand même – cependant tout le monde n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Il aurait voulu que cela reste secret, encore un peu.

Ron s'étonna aussi de ne pas avoir entendu Harry en parler plus tôt. Son ami avait tendance à ne pas savoir tenir sa langue sur de tels sujets.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide avec ton petit problème qui doit tendre ton pantalon à l'heure actuelle, je suis là.

Ron releva les yeux vers lui, l'observa. Harry prit une pose aguicheuse allant jusqu'à rejeter la tête en arrière sur l'accoudoir, mettre sa jambe sur le dossier du canapé. Il leva une main taquine et la posa sur son torse, son pouce venant effleurer son téton. Ron soupira et se retint de laisser tomber sa tête sur la surface du bureau de son ami, fort. Le choc lui remettrait peut-être les idées en place – il ne céderait pas à la tentation à laquelle son obsédé de meilleur ami voulait le soumettre et il trouverait peut-être à qui appartenait cette fichue écriture de mer…

\- Oh !

\- Quoi ? demanda immédiatement Harry, aux aguets et toute pose séductrice oubliée.

Il se redressa sur le canapé et Ron attrapa le parchemin où trônaient fièrement les mots écrits rapidement d'une main tremblante. Il les relut, étudiant les courbes, les espaces. Le silence s'appesantit autour d'eux mais Ron n'y fit pas attention. Il connaissait cette écriture. Il y réfléchissait depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté sa mère et ses frères : il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui tirait les ficelles de la résistance. Tout cela semblait parfaitement logique.

\- Quoi ? répéta Harry un peu plus fort qu'avant.

\- Tu penses que ce serait possible qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre qui tire les ficelles de la résistance ?

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent et son visage se plissa légèrement. Ron releva les yeux vers lui, attendant patiemment la réponse de son ami. Il plaça les différents morceaux de parchemin devant lui. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il était sûr que sa mère n'était pas la seule à commander la rébellion. Sa mère avait toujours été une formidable suiveuse, acceptant chaque ordre de Dumbledore avec le sourire. Mais elle n'avait pas l'âme d'un leadeur. Dumbledore avait été un bon leader : il avait été l'image de la Lumière, incarnant le sorcier puissant qui se battait contre le méchant. C'était le gentil, celui que tout le monde voulait être, celui qui savait parler, rallier les autres pour qu'ils se battent derrière lui. Molly pouvait être un chef, un bon commandant, mais certainement pas un leader.

\- C'est possible, répondit son ami, sérieux. Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

Harry se laissa aller dans le canapé, étendant ses jambes devant lui, croisées au niveau de ses chevilles. Il écarta les bras, suffisamment pour qu'ils reposent sur le dossier du canapé et il fixa ses yeux d'un vert profond sur lui, analysant son langage corporel. En le regardant, Ron sourit intérieurement : son ami ressemblait à un parrain du crime. Son torse nu s'étirait devant lui, comme une invitation à venir lécher sa peau pâle. Ron était persuadé que peu de personnes auraient eu son sang-froid : côtoyer le mage noir était une véritable tentation au quotidien. Il semblait être l'incarnation de la luxure, véritable démon dans un corps de chair qui, Ron était certain, paralysait le diable lui-même dès que ses pieds frôlaient le sol lorsqu'il se réveillait.

\- Je… Ouais, renchérit Ron en hochant la tête. Ouais, je pense à quelqu'un.

\- Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe, sourit Harry.

Et en voyant son sourire, il était persuadé que son ami avait déjà une idée de l'identité de cette possible personne mystère. Pourtant Harry lui accordait le droit de lui livrer ses doutes, patient comme un parent bienveillant.

\- McGonagall.

\- J'y pensais aussi.

Minerva McGonagall avait, elle, tout d'un leader. Digne héritière de Dumbledore, elle protégeait Poudlard avec le même acharnement qu'Albus alors comment ne pas penser qu'elle avait repris le flambeau de l'ancien Ordre du Phénix ? Elle avait le charisme, la volonté. Elle incarnait la Lumière, la gentille sorcière qui avait le pouvoir et l'expérience nécessaires pour combattre les méchants. De plus, elle avait été la seule à oser se dresser contre Harry Potter : elle l'avait banni de Poudlard – elle _les avait tous bannis de Poudlard_ – et elle était encore vivante. Pire que cela, elle les avait défiés, elle était vivante et Harry n'avait jamais remis les pieds dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle avait gagné, là où tous avaient échoué. Alors pourquoi ne se serait-elle pas portée volontaire pour combattre les Ténèbres que ses anciens élèves ramenaient avec eux ? Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas repris le flambeau de son dévoué mentor ?

\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'envoyer un message à Colin, déclara Harry en se levant nonchalamment de son canapé.

\- Ton fidèle Colin, ironisa Ron en secouant brièvement la tête de droite à gauche, exaspéré.

Harry eut un sourire et il se rapprocha du bureau – de _son_ bureau – d'un pas félin. Puis il se pencha par-dessus le meuble et posa sa main sur sa joue, son pouce venant frotter sa pommette pleine de tâches de rousseurs.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es frustré par l'absence de Blaise et par ta foutue manie de me repousser que tu dois devenir méprisant envers mes espions. _Mon_ _fidèle_ Colin va sans doute nous aider à découvrir si Minerva nous a tourné définitivement le dos. Sans lui, nous aurions dû torturer ta famille.

Ron frissonna et ferma les yeux. Ils les avaient trahis mais il restait sentimental – attaché qu'il était aux souvenirs qu'il avait de sa famille avant la guerre contre Voldemort. Personne de sain d'esprit n'accepterait de voir sa famille se faire torturer et quoi qu'on pouvait en dire, Ron n'était pas encore fou. Il les aimait toujours, peut-être d'une façon moins nette, moins inconditionnellement qu'avant. Il se sentait presque obligé de les aimer, parce qu'ils avaient partagé sa vie, ils l'avaient vu grandir, ils l'avaient protégé à leur façon. Peut-être était-il idiot de vouloir les garder en vie et en bonne santé mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand les doigts d'Harry commencèrent à courir sur sa peau, tendres et un peu mélancoliques. Il remarqua dans l'expression de son ami une vague d'incompréhension et il se demanda pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre à quel point ces évènements traumatisants l'avaient affecté. Les doigts continuaient de glisser sur sa peau, juste sous son œil gauche.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais compris ce que ça faisait d'avoir une famille, avoua doucement le mage noir d'une voix calme.

Il ne semblait pas triste ou énervé, c'était simplement une constatation. Harry n'avait jamais été accepté par ses tuteurs, Sirius était mort rapidement, Remus avait eu sa propre famille et les Weasley, même s'ils l'avaient accepté parmi les leurs, avaient été trop nombreux pour qu'Harry s'y sente suffisamment à l'aise pour se considérer comme faisant partie du clan. Les mots qui venaient de quitter la bouche de son ami, qui avait traversé l'air avec la douceur d'une vague et qui était venu se perdre dans son tympan tel un message envoyé à la mer, paraissait dénué d'émotion comme un lointain écho.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir les protéger alors qu'ils nous ont trahis.

\- Ils sont ma famille, répliqua Ron mais même à ses oreilles ça ne sonna pas aussi passionné que ça aurait dû.

\- Ils nous ont trahis, répéta Harry, imperturbable.

Ron savait à quel point la trahison comptait pour son ami. Il ne supportait pas que les gens lui tournent le dos, qu'ils se détournent de tout ce qu'il voulait mettre en place. Il ne comprenait pas, surtout, pourquoi des gens _voudraient_ contrer son œuvre.

\- Que ferais-tu si je te trahissais ? demanda le rouquin en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Tu ne le feras pas. Jamais, assura Harry.

Ron frissonna en sentant la certitude de son ami vis-à-vis de sa loyauté et il se rapprocha subtilement de ses doigts qui continuaient de caresser sa joue. Il ne pourrait jamais le trahir, Harry était plus qu'il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Il ne pourrait pas faire comme sa famille, il ne pourrait pas lui tourner le dos.

\- Réfléchis Harry ! Que ferais-tu si je te trahissais ? le força-t-il, la voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

La main du brun glissa le long de sa joue. Ses yeux prirent une teinte flashy, surnaturelle, alors que ses longs doigts s'enroulaient autour de sa gorge. Son pouce vint effleurer tendrement l'endroit où son pouls battait la chamade, ses doigts se serrèrent un peu.

\- Je… souffla-t-il, les yeux fixés sur sa pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait convulsivement. Ma colère n'aurait aucune limite et je… je te tuerais probablement. Mais… mais un monde sans toi serait bien pâle, et je ne pourrais pas… Je ne pourrais pas te survivre alors tu m'emmènerais avec toi dans la tombe.

Le souffle coupé par sa réponse, Ron ne put que le regarder. Pas vraiment surpris mais indéniablement troublé par sa sincérité. Doucement, il enroula à son tour ses doigts autour du poignet de son ami et pressa gentiment, tentant de le calmer.

\- Tu es ma famille Harry, assura-t-il.

\- Tu es bien plus que cela, Ron.

Les yeux toujours flashy remontèrent le long de son gorge, effleurèrent ses lèvres et glissèrent jusqu'à son regard. Ils s'ancrèrent dans les iris azurs qui lui faisaient face et les deux sorciers s'observèrent en silence de longues secondes.

\- Je ne peux pas les tuer, qu'importe ce qu'ils ont fait, souffla Ron, presque navré d'être faible à ses yeux.

Une dernière pression autour de sa gorge puis les doigts s'éloignèrent de la peau tendre de son cou. Son poignet pivota entre ses propres doigts et sa main glissa jusqu'à ce que leurs paumes se touchent, s'effleurent.

\- Je crois que je comprends.

Doucement, les yeux brillants de pouvoir retrouvèrent leur couleur de pierre précieuse et Harry continua de faire glisser sa main suffisamment pour que leurs doigts se redessinent lentement, tendrement. Puis l'instant passa, Harry s'éloigna et Ron resta assis, presque paralysé.

\- Harry ? l'appela-t-il avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

Harry le regarda par-dessus son épaule, lui offrit une œillade remplie de promesse, de sensualité, de luxure, et il lui sourit, espiègle. Redevenu en un clin d'œil le Harry Potter sans peur, sans faille – le maître du monde sorcier britannique, le mage noir craint qui faisait fantasmer les trois quarts de la population magique. Assis sur le siège de son ami, Ron sentit un poids invisible s'envoler de son cœur et il attendit patiemment la réponse de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je sais.

Les mots résonnèrent dans la pièce comme un écho éternel et la porte se referma derrière le brun, doucement. Aussi doucement qu'un chuchotement. Ron laissa ses yeux planer sur le canapé, là où son ami s'était tenu là en silence pendant des heures – à jouer avec sa pomme. Et il se demanda comment le monde pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer tourner le dos à cet homme puissant et sans peur. Lui, en tout cas, ne pourrait jamais le trahir. Il détenait déjà son cœur. Il lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter. Et il le suivrait jusqu'à sa mort, et plus encore. Jusqu'au lendemain de l'éternité.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Angleterre, 16h_

Charlie attrapa un vase posé élégamment sur l'unique commode dans sa cellule et le jeta contre le mur en hurlant, la rage au ventre. Il n'était enfermé dans cette chambre – qui ressemblait plus à une cage dorée qu'à une véritable chambre – que depuis quelques jours mais il avait déjà l'impression de perdre la tête. Il regarda, blasé, le vase rebondir sur le mur et tomber sur le sol. Merlin, comment avait-il pu penser que Potter avait pu laisser un vase aussi précieux dans sa chambre sans apposer de sort de protection ?

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre l'élégante décoration d'une main coléreuse et de la jeter une nouvelle fois contre la fenêtre, cette fois-ci. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait passé sa journée entière à frapper contre la porte, un bleu se formant sur son épaule tant il avait été violent – sans succès. Et il avait essayé de casser la fenêtre à l'aide de ses poings, même s'il était au troisième étage. Sans succès, non plus. Alors maintenant… maintenant, il essayait simplement d'extérioriser sa colère. Colère d'avoir été enfermé par son propre frère. Colère de ne pas avoir pu sauver sa famille.

Depuis que son père et que Bill étaient morts, Charlie avait essayé de reprendre le rôle d'homme dans la maison – essayant de décharger sa mère au maximum, de l'aider au quotidien. Mais il avait échoué. Il avait échoué avec Ron, avec Harry – il n'avait pas été assez présent, il ne les avait pas aidés. Et maintenant… maintenant, sa mère, son frère et sa petite sœur étaient enfermés comme de vulgaires animaux. Sa petite sœur, Merlin ! Ron avait enfermé sa propre petite sœur entre quatre murs.

Charlie se demanda comment elle s'en sortait, comment elle supportait d'être piégée, elle qui avait du mal à rester tranquille depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais Charlie ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point Ginny devait se sentir mal parce que depuis la Bataille Finale, elle ne quittait jamais George. Soupirant, l'ancien dresseur de dragon se laissa tomber sur son lit. Est-ce qu'un jour il la reverrait ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait la serrer dans ses bras ? Il ne pouvait que l'espérer mais connaissant Potter et Ron, il y avait peu de chance.

.

Debout au centre de la pièce couleur crème qui semblait être son tombeau, Ginny se prit la tête entre ses mains, ses doigts serrant les mèches rousses ternes de sa chevelure emmêlée. Elle secoua la tête, sursauta quand un bruit sourd retentit contre le mur et se tourna vers la fenêtre qui, ensorcelée, ne lui permettait pas d'identifier la localisation de ce Manoir incartographiable.

Elle ne supportait pas d'être ainsi enfermée. Elle avait besoin d'air, besoin de sentir le vent sur son visage. Elle n'en pouvait plus du silence – qui ressemblait tant à celui qui régnait au Terrier peu après la mort de son père et de Fred. Ce même silence qui l'obligeait à réfléchir, qui laissait ses souvenirs hanter son esprit.

Ginny tira sur ses cheveux, tourna sur elle-même. Sa mère lui manquait. Charlie lui manquait. George lui manquait. Merlin, il devait être celui qui lui manquait le plus parce qu'il était toujours avec elle – ou plutôt, elle se débrouillait pour être toujours avec lui, à chaque instant. Elle avait besoin de le sentir à ses côtés, besoin de voir qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne replongeait pas dans cette dépression qui ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté depuis quatre ans. Elle avait besoin de le serrer dans ses bras, de sentir sa douce odeur de macadamia ou la chaleur réconfortante du corps de son frère.

Ne supportant plus d'entendre seulement son cœur battre dans ce silence assourdissant, Ginny fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait pour briser ce calme pesant. Elle ferma les yeux et elle cria. Elle cria si fort que sa voix résonna dans le couloir devant sa chambre, que le verre posé sur sa table de chevet trembla et elle tomba à genoux lourdement. Semblable au hurlement strident des Banshee, le son se répercuta entre les murs de sa chambre. Son corps se balança d'avant en arrière, ses mains empoignant fermement ses mèches rousses. Elle n'arrivait plus à supporter ce putain de silence.

.

Allongé sur son lit, George regardait difficilement à travers ses larmes, la photo que Ron l'avait autorisé à amener avec eux. C'était l'unique objet qu'ils avaient eu le droit de prendre et George en était presque reconnaissant envers son cadet. Du bout du doigt, George caressa le visage souriant de son Fred. Merlin ! Il avait l'air tellement heureux et pourtant maintenant, il était six pieds sous terre, oublié de tous sauf de sa famille – pâle comme un fantôme, mangé de l'intérieur par les vers, pas encore décomposé mais dans vingt ans, il serait redevenu poussière.

Des sillons de larmes s'étaient tracés sur ses joues mais George ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de fixer la photographie, son cœur se serrant en remarquant les yeux plissés de rire de son jumeau. Merlin, il voulait tellement entendre une nouvelle fois son rire. Il avait l'impression de ne plus se souvenir du son de sa voix. Si Fred revenait, il ne pourrait jamais le reconnaitre rien qu'à l'ouïe dans une foule d'inconnus.

\- S'il te plait, reviens, supplia George en regardant la photo. J'ai besoin de toi.

Ça faisait quatre ans, par Gryffondor ! Quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'il ne l'avait pas touché, qu'il ne l'avait pas senti contre lui, qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé. Quatre ans qu'il vivait – survivait – avec son fantôme planant au-dessus de lui, tel une épée de Damoclès, le tentant constamment pour qu'il aille le rejoindre dans la mort.

Jusqu'ici il avait résisté, Merlin seul savait la force qu'il y avait mis pour ne pas abandonner à son tour sa famille. Ginny l'avait aidé aussi, elle avait été là, parfois silencieuse, parfois bavarde mais toujours délicate, respectueuse et gentille, lui offrant tout le soutien qu'il avait besoin. C'était un peu grâce à elle qu'il avait survécu jusqu'ici alors comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Comment allait-il pouvoir continuer à subsister dans un monde sans Fred si on lui enlevait sa béquille ?

George ferma les yeux, très, très fort. La main qui tenait la photo se posa délicatement contre son torse, là où son cœur rafistolé continuait à battre dans sa poitrine. C'était un tel traître, ce fichu organe. N'aurait-il pas pu s'arrêter à l'instant où Fred était mort ? Quand il avait vu son jumeau allongé sur le sol de la Grande Salle après la Bataille de Poudlard, il avait eu l'impression de mourir et pourtant, il marchait encore. Il respirait, parlait, dormait, pleurait comme tout être vivant.

Cependant, George ne se voilait pas la face. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un cadavre, décédé à l'intérieur. Il n'était qu'un imposteur, mort parmi les vivants – plus détruit que tout le monde le pensait. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir, pas alors qu'ils étaient enfermés dans le manoir de celui qui avait été autrefois son petit frère adoptif.

D'un côté, il pouvait comprendre Harry et Ron. C'était plus facile de surpasser la douleur quand on avait un but. Le Cercle et Potter avaient trouvé leur but : la vengeance. George ne validait pas leurs méthodes, il ne validait pas tous ces morts – tous ces Fred qui ne retrouveraient jamais leur jumeau, leur famille – mais il pouvait presque les comprendre. La vengeance ne résolvait rien, elle pouvait même être plus traîtresse que la douleur infinie qui vrillait le cœur de ceux qui restaient. Mais Harry et Ron semblaient être relativement heureux – autant que deux fous furieux dénués de sentiments pouvaient l'être – comme tous les autres membres du Cercle.

Un cri horrible résonna dans le couloir et George se recroquevilla sur lui-même, pliant un peu plus les jambes pour se retrouver en position fœtale, la photographie de sa moitié pressée contre son torse. Il tira difficilement le drap sur son corps qui tremblait de froid et il laissa le sommeil prendre possession de lui.

Dormir. C'était la seule solution pour ne plus penser à Fred, pour ne plus penser tout court. Chaque fois qu'il laissait Morphée le prendre dans ses bras, il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, mais son souhait ne se réalisait jamais et la dure réalité venait le heurter avec la violence d'un choc contre un sombral lancé à pleine vitesse.

Il essaya de ne pas imaginer son frère, sa sœur ou sa mère enfermés dans leur chambre. Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit mais son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il essaya de retrouver dans ses souvenirs le son mélodieux du rire de Fred mais il n'y arrivait pas alors les larmes reprirent aussitôt même si ses paupières restèrent closes. Merlin ! Sans Ginny, sans Charlie, sans sa mère, il n'y arriverait pas.

.

Les poignets liés par les menottes anti-magie, Molly gardait les mains posées sur ses genoux. Installée au bout du lit, elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de rester assise tous les jours. Elle ne bougeait que pour s'allonger sur le matelas, tentant de reprendre quelques forces. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à dormir parce qu'elle ne souhaitait que mourir. Enfermée comme elle l'était dans cette chambre, par les ordres de son propre fils, elle ne voyait aucun avenir heureux pour elle et ses enfants. Ils allaient sans doute mourir ici, dans ce manoir du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Elle releva la tête quand un hurlement à glacer les sangs se fit entendre dans le couloir. Ça ressemblait à la voix de Ginny, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas bouger – son corps en état de choc restant obstinément paralysé. Elle serra les poings sur sa robe et ses yeux dérivèrent sur le plateau repas que Ron lui avait envoyé – et qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir chercher. Molly avait compris qu'il revenait dans sa chambre pour reprendre le plateau deux heures avant l'heure du dîner – et son fils était réglé comme une montre sorcière.

Elle avait peut-être une chance, pensa-t-elle en regardant le couteau, le cœur battant la chamade. Oserait-elle le faire ? Oserait-elle faire cet acte qu'elle s'était, jusque là, forcée à rejeter de son esprit pour le bien de sa famille ? Ils étaient tous perdus de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça changerait si elle mettait fin à ses jours douloureux ? Qu'est-ce que ça ferait si elle rejoignait son bien aimé mari défunt ? Aucun de ses enfants ne lui en voudrait. Ils comprendraient, Molly en était certaine.

Doucement, les jambes tremblotantes, elle se releva et contourna lentement le lit pour attraper le couteau entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas, les yeux fixés sur la lame luisante du couvert. Relevant brièvement les yeux vers la fenêtre, elle en conclut que Ron ne reviendrait dans sa chambre que dans environ deux heures, ou peut-être trois. Elle avait largement le temps pour mener à bien sa nouvelle mission. L'après-midi ne pouvait pas être si avancée, et Ron ne passait pas avant les dix sept heures. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle n'y arrive pas.

Priant mentalement pour son âme et s'excusant auprès de ses enfants, elle abaissa le couteau sur son poignet et d'un geste précis et nette, coupa la peau fine. Elle sourit, les yeux fermés. Bientôt elle reverrait son unique amour. Bientôt…

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Le couteau tomba au sol, le sang éclaboussant le carrelage blanc et elle lâcha un cri surpris – non ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle devait retrouver Arthur, elle ne devait plus exister dans ce monde de fous ! Et pourtant… Elle garda les yeux fermés quand des doigts fermes se serrèrent autour de son poignet meurtri et elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Angleterre, 17h_

Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir en direction des cachots, ses pas résonnant entre les murs de pierre, le silence comme seule compagnie, Harry se demanda ce que faisaient Hannibal et Will. Il regrettait presque d'être parti immédiatement après que le corps de Roy Taylor ait été découpé en morceaux par Hannibal pour leur prochain dîner. Il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec eux, un peu.

Il savait que le monde sorcier avait besoin de lui – que Ron avait besoin de lui, que son Cercle avait besoin de lui – et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas juste disparaître pendant un temps indéterminé pour côtoyer deux moldus – aussi intéressants fussent-ils. Il ne pouvait pas simplement abandonner son peuple, sa création.

Secouant brièvement la tête, il continua sa route sans faire attention aux miséreux Fidèles qui s'inclinaient si bas sur son passage que leurs nez touchaient presque le sol. Est-ce que Voldemort s'était senti aussi puissant que lui quand ses Mangemorts s'inclinaient sur son passage ? Non, pas moyen. Harry n'était pas Voldemort : il était bien plus puissant, bien plus généreux, bien plus fort. Et surtout, Harry avait un pouvoir que Voldemort n'avait jamais eu : il savait aimer. L'amour n'était-il pas le plus grand pouvoir de tous les temps ?

S'il pouvait aimer, il ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais que Voldemort – ou aussi mauvais que tous ces vulgaires rebelles pensaient qu'il l'était. Bien qu'il n'ait plus trop la notion de bien et de mal en tête, Harry avait suffisamment confiance en ses capacités, en son pouvoir, en lui, pour savoir que ce qu'il faisait était nécessaire pour le monde qu'il voulait créer.

Sa chère tante Pétunia avait l'habitude de dire : on ne fait pas d'omelettes sans casser des œufs. Pour un monde meilleur – pour un monde sans corruption, sans trahison, sans pervers – où des enfants innocents comme Teddy pourraient agrandir sans peur. Un monde parfait où tous seraient égaux et où personne ne retournerait sa veste uniquement à cause de l'argent. Et pour obtenir cette création révolutionnaire, il devait faire le ménage, imposer son régime et évincer les indésirables. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen – il aurait pu essayer de faire passer ses idées de façon plus… subtile mais ça ressemblait trop à l'ancien ministère qui s'était voilé la face.

Ses pieds nus effleuraient la pierre froide du sol et Harry paraissait voler. Pour le moment tout allait bien : Molly et les autres Weasley étaient hors d'état de nuire, les résistants étaient mis à mal, il venait de découvrir la possibilité que Minerva dirigeait ce pathétique groupe de rebelles, Lucius croupissait dans les cachots, Percy était mort et tous les autres mangemorts étaient KO – soit six pieds sous terre, soit entre ses mains. Que pouvait-il demander d'autre ? Avoir Hannibal et Will près de lui, plutôt qu'à des milliers de kilomètres, n'était qu'une option. Réussir son but – créer son univers idéal – restait son objectif principal. Il ne pouvait pas s'en détourner et pourtant…

Pourtant le corps de Will et celui d'Hannibal ne cessaient de venir hanter son esprit et surtout… surtout l'image de leur deux corps se caressant n'arrêtait pas de faire durcir une certaine partie de son anatomie. Tout en marchant, Harry laissa sa main glisser sur son ventre puis jusqu'à son entrejambe qui poussait contre la braguette de son pantalon en cuir. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa quand ses doigts serrèrent sa verge et il se maudit de ne pas s'être caressé un peu plus tôt dans la journée lorsqu'il était confortablement installé dans le canapé de son bureau. Maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante, il força sa main à s'éloigner de son sexe et tendit les doigts pour attraper la poignée de la porte en bois qui menait aux cachots.

Cependant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le battant s'ouvrir alors que la pulpe de ses doigts touchait à peine le métal froid. Il haussa les deux sourcils, surpris, et attendit de voir qui apparaitrait devant lui.

\- Mon chat ! s'écria-t-il.

Draco haussa _un_ sourcil en le voyant et Harry lui sourit en l'observant. Toujours tiré à quatre épingles le jeune aristocrate portait une délicieuse robe de sorcier qui avait dû, dans une autre vie, être d'une douce couleur crème mais qui, aujourd'hui, était tacheté d'un sulfureux rouge sang. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son front en de joyeuses mèches folles et de l'hémoglobine gouttait de leurs pointes. Elle dégoulinait sur ses joues pâles, créant de multiples sillons écarlates sur sa peau parfaite.

Son souffle devint plus difficile, plus court. Draco était magnifique comme ça, tel un Dieu grec revenant victorieux d'une guerre. Par sa sainte mère ! Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu son chat en plein champ de bataille ? Ça lui manquerait presque. Draco était tellement beau quand il exterminait, un par un, les ennemis qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Harry se souvenait encore de la Bataille Finale – ce n'était pas les meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie, il essayait en général d'oublier ce 2 mai 1998 qui s'était révélé être une véritable journée d'horreur. Mais ce jour là, Draco avait été formidable.

Sa robe noire déchirée par endroit avait voltigé autour de son corps alors qu'il courait à travers le cimetière que le parc de Poudlard était devenu. Il avait enjambé les différents corps à ses pieds, les yeux brillant des flammes de l'enfer. Il avait enchaîné les ennemis, protégeant sa vie avec acharnement. Il avait été semblable à un ange vengeur, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque tous les mangemorts avaient fui pour leur peau. De ce qu'il en savait, son chat n'avait plus jamais été aussi passionné, aussi combatif. Il avait fait un bon espion, cachant sa nature profonde, balayant tous les doutes avec une maitrise du mensonge qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Salazar Serpentard et Harry avait la soudaine envie de le voir assumer activement son rôle de membre du Cercle au grand jour. Il allait être fantastique avec sa cape argentée glissant sur ses épaules, le sang craquelant sur sa peau ou les yeux grisés par l'adrénaline des combats.

\- Mon Roi, s'inclina Draco, ironiquement.

Et même si Harry l'entendit, il ne s'en formalisa pas parce que Draco restait un Malfoy qui détestait s'incliner devant qui que ce fût, même devant son ami – son frère. Harry se délectait de son geste, appréciant qu'il fasse cet effort pour lui – le seul être devant lequel il ne s'était jamais incliné auparavant.

\- Tu quittes ton père bien tôt, mon chat.

Un petit sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage d'ange de son ami. Harry s'avança d'un petit pas et il prit tendrement sa joue en coupe, appréciant le sang encore un peu chaud qui maculait sa peau tendre. Draco inclina discrètement la tête, suffisamment pour accentuer sa caresse et le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit, indulgent.

\- Tu sais comme moi que mon père est très loquace dès qu'il s'agit de sauver sa vie.

\- Ton père est un lâche, acquiesça le mage noir en se rapprochant un peu plus de son ami qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Que faisais-tu là ? demanda doucement Draco en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

Harry battit des paupières, coquin et il passa tendrement sa main gauche sur le torse du blond, souriant quand le souffle de ce dernier se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il leva le regard vers lui. Draco le bouffait des yeux, une étincelle dans ses iris mercures qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Il se sentait fort, aimé, puissant. Il se pencha en avant et doucement vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Chastement. Délicatement. Ça avait un goût de fer et c'était visqueux, un peu. C'était semblable à la douceur d'une caresse d'un carré de soie, aussi léger qu'une brise d'été.

Aussi subitement qu'il l'avait embrassé, Harry se recula. Sa langue vint humidifier ses lèvres et il se délecta du sang de Lucius qui fit exploser ses papilles de contentement. Sa main toujours posée sur la joue de son vis-à-vis, il lui sourit, le fantôme de ses lèvres planant au-dessus des siennes. Il se recula d'un pas, ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire et il apprécia la sensation du sang sur la pulpe de son index.

\- Je te cherchais, répondit-il simplement. Viens avec moi.

Il lui tendit la main et attendit patiemment que Draco y glisse la sienne avant de serrer ses doigts d'une pression et de le tirer derrière lui à travers les couloirs. Ils marchèrent en silence sans faire attention aux Fidèles qui se figeaient sur leur passage. Harry sourit en pressant une nouvelle fois les doigts de l'aristocrate qui se laissait guider, lui accordant toute confiance. Merlin qu'il aimait ce type qui se laissait aller, qui s'abandonnait, qui se laissait guider dès qu'il le touchait – et il avait presque envie de s'arrêter en plein milieu du couloir pour le serrer contre lui, enfouir son nez dans le creux de son cou et respirer son odeur viril. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle du trône qu'Harry ouvrit d'une bourrasque magique. A l'intérieur, il eut le plaisir de voir tout son Cercle rassemblé là – sauf Ron. Ils étaient tous habillés de leur cape argentée et Harry se sentit fier d'eux et de ce qu'il représentait pour eux. Ils avaient tous pris place face à son trône, fidèles aux ordres qu'il leur avait donnés.

Harry attrapa le bras de Draco et le mena au côté de Pansy qu'il gratifia d'une caresse sur la joue qui laissa une trainée écarlate sur sa peau de porcelaine. Puis il les dépassa à grands pas, sentant sur son dos finement musclé leur regard appréciateur. Il en joua, modifiant discrètement sa démarche pour que les muscles roulent sous sa peau à chacun de ses pas et il sourit quand l'un d'eux siffla.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, ses bras étaient écartés. Maitrisant les émotions sur son visage, Harry laissa volontairement le silence planer sur l'assemblée. Il aimait les faire patienter, alimenter le suspense pour mieux voir leurs visages se figer de surprise. Du coin de l'œil, le mage noir observa l'endroit où aurait dû se tenir son meilleur ami et accessoirement son bras droit. La place était vide et il se demanda ce qu'il faisait pour être en retard à cette réunion improvisée. Déterminée à annoncer la nouvelle à son Cercle, il prit une profonde inspiration et déclara en faisant fi de l'absence de Ronald :

\- Contrairement à ce que j'ai annoncé hier, Molly, Ginny, Charlie et George ne sont pas morts.

Comme il l'avait prévu, des exclamations étouffées éclatèrent dans la salle du trône sous l'effet de surprise et Harry balaya ses condisciples du regard observant leur réaction. Draco avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés. Il devait se demander pourquoi Harry leur avait accordé grâce alors qu'ils l'avaient trahi – et le pourquoi se résumait à un seul mot : Ron. Draco dut le comprendre parce qu'il soupira et leva brièvement les yeux au ciel.

A côté de lui, Pansy et Fleur inclinèrent la tête sur le côté, la surprise se lisant sur le visage et l'incompréhension faisant luire leurs yeux. Douces petites sorcières qui avaient suffisamment foi en son jugement pour ne pas émettre le moindre doute. Seamus aussi avait gardé le silence, le visage totalement détendu – Harry lui sourit. L'Irlandais avait tellement confiance en lui qu'il acceptait tous ses choix sans ciller un instant. C'était de l'adoration pure et simple, lui avait un jour rapporté Ron, mais Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Seamus l'adorait ainsi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il jouissait du presque culte que son ami lui offrait semblable à celui qu'on vouait à un dieu – ce qu'il était.

Seul Dean et Neville avaient laissé échapper des exclamations dégoutés. Neville parce qu'il avait une dent contre l'ancien Ordre du Phénix et qu'il préférait les savoir morts, qu'importait leur identité. Dean… parce que Dean était comme ça et qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir sa surprise devant cette annonce. Parce qu'Harry n'était pas reconnu pour sa clémence et qu'il n'épargnait jamais ses victimes. Sa devise aurait pu être œil pour œil, dent pour dent, tant il était rancunier envers ceux qui le trahissaient.

\- Que leur as-tu fait alors ? demanda Dean.

\- La véritable question serait plutôt : où sont-ils ? répondit Draco en lui coupant la parole.

Une petite moue crispa la bouche d'Harry qui laissa ses bras retomber à ses côtés avant de poser ses poings sur ses hanches. Pourquoi Draco devait-il aussi bien le connaître ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours gâcher ses effets de surprises ? Il se retint de bouder et préféra claquer sa langue contre son palais pour montrer sa contrariété. Draco eut un petit sourire en coin en l'entendant mais il ne décroisa pas ses bras de devant sa poitrine, attendant visiblement une réponse.

\- Ils sont enfermés dans ce manoir, avoua-t-il en soufflant.

\- Quand tu dis enfermés ? demanda Fleur de sa voix douce.

Harry se souvint que Fleur faisait partie de la famille Weasley et qu'elle devait, elle aussi, les porter dans son cœur – si on admettait qu'elle en avait un. La Française ne devait pas vouloir que Molly, sa belle mère, ne trépasse – ou alors… ou alors au contraire, elle voulait la voir mort pour avoir aidé Percy à se cacher d'eux alors qu'il était en parti responsable de la mort de Bill.

\- Je veux dire littéralement enfermés, reprit Harry comme s'il s'adressait à des simples d'esprits.

\- Mais où ? reprit Pansy.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et gonfla les joues comme un petit enfant énervé.

\- Dans une chambre ! s'écria-t-il.

Depuis quand devait-il se justifier devant son Cercle ? Harry garda les yeux fixés sur le plafond. En fait, il avait dû se justifier relativement souvent parce que c'était ses amis et qu'ils demandaient souvent – trop souvent si on voulait son avis – qu'il explique certains de ses gestes, de ses demandes, ou même de ses ordres.

\- Enfin, je veux dire, dans plusieurs chambres évidemment, reprit-il plus calmement. Mais ils sont dans le manoir, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui n'admettait qu'une réplique.

En silence, ils se mirent tous au garde-à-vous d'un seul mouvement synchrone et Harry sourit intérieurement. Il savait le pouvoir qui se découlait de cette voix autoritaire et l'effet qu'elle avait sur ses amis. Généralement, ils fermaient leurs grandes bouches et acceptaient ses ordres ou ses explications sans broncher, reconnaissant la parole absolue de leur dieu tout puissant.

Il les regarda s'incliner d'un même mouvement et il allait leur faire signe de dégager quand la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Ron entra dans la salle du trône, le visage crispé de fureur et Harry sentit sa magie venir caresser sa peau à l'autre bout de la salle. Il distingua le blasé « ça va pas recommencer » de Draco mais il ne se détourna pas du rouquin. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner quand son ami le coupa :

\- Elle a essayé de se tuer !

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris et ouvrit _une nouvelle fois_ la bouche pour lui demander de qui il s'agissait mais Draco prit la parole avant lui – le faisant maugréer en silence dans sa barbe. Il se laissa tomber sur son trône, blasé et vaguement boudeur, comme un petit garçon que ses parents n'écoutaient pas.

\- Qui ça ? demanda le blond.

\- Ma mère !

\- Comment elle a… ? questionna Seamus.

Parfait ! Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien mener l'interrogatoire à sa place tant qu'ils y étaient. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, totalement désabusé en sachant parfaitement que c'était ce qu'ils allaient faire, ces salauds. Alors Harry s'installa plus confortablement, passa une de ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir et fit apparaitre un récipient rempli de raisin sur sa cuisse. Il en goba un en écoutant son meilleur ami, le visage dénué d'émotion.

\- Avec ses putains de couverts ! dit-il presque hystérique.

Et ça lui allait tellement pas comme émotion qu'Harry ricana en mangeant un deuxième raisin. Neville se tourna vers lui, totalement détaché, et Harry le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il voulait retourner à l'infirmerie – dans son antre de solitude. Il lui accorda le droit de quitter la salle s'il le voulait d'un signe de la main mais il refusa d'un mouvement d'épaule alors le mage noir reprit un raisin. Il laissa le jus du fruit exploser dans sa bouche, soupirant presque de plaisir.

\- Donne-lui des couverts en plastique, tenta Dean.

\- Mieux ! coupa Harry en pointant un raisin vers eux. Enlève-les-lui !

Ron se tourna vers lui, un peu plus calme – comme si sa voix seule suffisait à l'apaiser. Harry laissa volontairement sa magie sortir de son corps pour venir caresser le rouquin, le tranquillisant totalement. Il s'avança plus calmement dans la salle, contourna les autres membres du Cercle et marcha jusqu'à lui. Il s'accroupit devant son trône et Harry goba un autre raisin.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Molly n'a pas besoin de couverts. Elle peut manger à la main. Ne prend plus de risques, elle serait capable d'essayer de se tuer une nouvelle fois. Pas que ça me dérangerait mais je suis sûr que tu ne serais jamais plus le même après. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, Ron.

Ce dernier acquiesça vaguement, perdu dans ses pensées. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant sur le sujet de réflexion de son ami. Pensait-il au spectacle de sa mère tentant de se tuer avec un couteau ? Harry avait presque envie de plonger dans son esprit pour voir ça de ses propres yeux mais il n'était pas sûr que Ron accepte sans broncher cette joyeuse violation de sa vie privée.

\- Elle a voulu se tuer, Harry, chuchota son meilleur ami si bas que personne ne l'entendit à part lui.

Du coin de l'œil, le mage noir vit les autres quitter la salle du trône en silence pour les laisser seuls. Draco referma la porte derrière lui après un léger signe de la main qu'Harry remercia d'un clin d'œil.

\- Je sais, répondit-il. Ne te mets pas dans de tels états, Ron, elle va bien.

\- Mais elle a voulu mettre fin à ses jours !

\- Elle est désespérée, renchérit le brun.

Harry se redressa sur le trône, laissant sa jambe glisser au sol. Il posa le récipient rempli de raisins à côté de son siège et se pencha en avant, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse poser sa main sur la joue tachetée de son ami.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi fort que nous, Ron.

Son meilleur ami ferma les yeux, la fatalité se lisant sur son visage. Harry se pencha en avant et ses lèvres toujours vermeilles du sang de Lucius se posèrent tendrement sur son front. Il soupira imperceptiblement, se détacha et son front vint buter contre le sien. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Harry sourit, suffisamment pour que Ron secoue la tête, dépité. Mais il ne put cacher le petit rictus amusé qui déforma ses lèvres.

Laissant la chaleur de la peau réchauffer la sienne, le mage noir ferma les yeux. Bercé par la respiration calme de son ami, il laissa son esprit s'envoler vers d'autres horizons. Que faisaient Hannibal et Will ? Il était près de treize heures chez eux. Est-ce qu'ils avaient mangé Roy ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient été avec le FBI sur les lieux du crime – de leur propre crime ?

Son sourire s'agrandit et il se rapprocha de la chaleur de Ron, appréciant la douce sensation de bien-être qui l'enveloppa. Appréciaient-ils autant de mener le FBI par le bout du nez, revenant avec eux sur leur scène de crime qu'ils connaissaient par cœur ? Ce devait être grisant de revenir sur les lieux de son massacre du côté des gentils alors qu'on savait parfaitement comment tout s'était passé à la seconde près. Ils connaissaient chaque cri, chaque mouvement, chaque éclaboussure de sang. Et ils devaient faire semblant face aux agents, endosser le rôle des gentils, embrouiller les pistes.

La main de Ron se faufila sur sa nuque, la pressa gentiment. Harry ouvrit les yeux, observa son ami. Il espérait que ses moldus l'appelleraient, qu'ils lui demanderaient de venir. Il avait envie de les voir mais Harry était beaucoup trop fier pour simplement aller chez eux – de un, parce qu'ils ne supporteraient peut-être pas sa venue soudaine et inopinée et de deux… il n'y avait pas de deux en réalité, Harry ne voulait simplement pas qu'ils essayent de le tuer une nouvelle fois parce que cette fois-ci, il ne les laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Virginie, 14h_

Tous les chiens étaient silencieux jusqu'à ce que le téléphone ne résonne dans la maison. Hannibal délaissa le livre qu'il lisait, le posa sur son genou et il releva les yeux vers son compagnon qui caressait Winston alors qu'Abigail, dans le canapé près d'eux, travaillait ses cours. Hannibal soupira et tira son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Jack ? décrocha-t-il en ayant lu son numéro préenregistré sur l'écran de son portable.

\- Docteur Lecter ! Je suis devant chez vous à l'instant, j'ai frappé mais vous ne m'avez pas entendu.

Hannibal fronça les sourcils et fit un geste de la tête vers Will qui écoutait maintenant attentivement depuis qu'il savait que c'était l'agent du FBI à l'autre bout du fils. Réfléchissant sur la raison qu'avait Jack pour être chez lui aujourd'hui, il se racla la gorge faisant fi du regard inquiet de leur fille.

\- Je ne suis pas chez moi, avoua-t-il. J'ai été rendre visite à Will.

\- Oh !

Il y avait une note de surprise dans sa voix, comme si Jack ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils passaient autant de temps ensemble depuis quelques temps. Hannibal se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Comment un profiler pouvait ne pas avoir remarqué qu'ils avaient changé de comportement tous les deux, sensiblement au même moment ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas comprendre qu'ils étaient amants ? Enfin, ça ne devrait pas l'étonner. Bien que relativement doué dans son métier, Jack ne voyait jamais ce qu'il y avait sous son nez. Il n'avait jamais compris qu'Hannibal était l'Éventreur de Chesapeake alors qu'il l'avait rencontré à de nombreuses reprises.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose, Jack ? demanda-t-il, poli.

\- Non, non, je voulais simplement vous dire que notre témoin s'est réveillé.

Hannibal sentit son corps se figer complètement et sa main se resserra autour de son téléphone. Will fronça les sourcils, repoussa Winston et se leva pour venir s'installer sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il lui attrapa la main, entremêla leurs doigts et les pressa gentiment.

\- Il ne parle pas encore mais les médecins sont optimistes, ça ne saurait tarder, assura Jack.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, renchérit Hannibal avec sa voix habituelle. Nous allons enfin pouvoir avancer.

\- Peut-être que nous pourrons enfin boucler cette affaire.

Sachant que Sullivan Harris connaissait leurs visages – à Will, à lui et même celui d'Harry – il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'effectivement, Jack boucle l'affaire qui avait dicté sa vie. Mais ça n'allait pas finir de la façon dont il l'imaginait, Hannibal en était certain. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire – ils auraient pu partir dès maintenant mais s'ils faisaient ça, Jack ne les lâcherait jamais et il ne voulait pas passer sa vie à courir pour empêcher le FBI de le retrouver.

\- Je l'espère, Jack.

\- Moi aussi. Je vous rappelle si j'ai du nouveau.

\- D'accord.

Hannibal regarda son amant, chercha dans ses yeux la réponse à ses questions. Il fouilla dans son regard azur pendant un court instant avant de hocher la tête, appréciant ce qu'il y avait trouvé. Il pressa les doigts de Will et tourna vaguement les yeux vers Abigail qui avait abandonné les cours pour se concentrer sur leur conversation.

\- Oh et Jack ! appela-t-il juste avant que l'agent ne raccroche. Est-ce que vous voudriez venir dîner chez moi, ce soir ?

Le rire profond du profiler raisonna dans l'appareil et Hannibal sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Vous savez que je ne peux pas refuser une de vos invitations. Votre cuisine est fantastique. Comptez sur moi.

\- Parfait, sourit Hannibal. Ce soir, dix-neuf heures trente, chez moi.

\- J'amènerai le vin.

Hannibal acquiesça avant de couper la conversation. Il posa le téléphone sur la table basse, gardant précieusement la main de Will dans la sienne. Il ramena leurs doigts entremêlés sur sa propre cuisse, laissant son pouce caresser le dos de la main de son amant.

\- C'est pour ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Oui.

Ils se regardèrent en silence un long moment. Comme Will, Hannibal savait que ce soir ce serait fini, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et si tout se passait comme il le voulait – donc que Jack était mort – alors ils foutraient le camp d'ici le plus vite possible. Dans les deux cas, ils devaient s'assurer qu'Abigail serait mise en sécurité – c'était le plus important pour le moment. Et pour ça, ils allaient devoir appeler Harry Potter.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry serait la solution à leur problème. Il avait suffisamment confiance – et il savait que Will aussi – pour lui confier la sécurité de leur fille.

\- Nous avons rendez-vous avec notre destin ce soir.

Will sourit, un peu tristement et il se leva pour aller chercher un costume qui lui promettrait une manœuvre suffisante de mouvements pour ce qu'ils allaient accomplir ce soir mais suffisamment élégant pour honorer leur dernier au revoir envers Jack. En passant, il embrassa la tempe d'Abigail qui, silencieuse, accepta le câlin en fermant les yeux. Elle connaissait assez les gens comme eux pour savoir que ce soir leur vie allait changer. Hannibal en avait déjà parlé avec elle – lui avait expliqué les grandes lignes comme quoi elle ne pourrait pas rester ici sans finir en prison.

\- Tu vas enfin pouvoir rencontrer Harry Potter, dit simplement Hannibal lorsque Will sortait de la pièce.

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille qui repoussa ses cheveux sur une de ses épaules. Elle attrapa le foulard à côté d'elle et le noua autour de son cou, cachant la cicatrice que son père avait laissé comme adieu. _J'ai hâte_ , dit-elle avec un petit ton sarcastique. Et Hannibal se sentit à son tour sourire parce qu'une rencontre entre Harry Potter et Abigail Hobbs promettait d'être… intéressante.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur ce chapitre, je suis toute ouïe :)

Dans le prochain chapitre : la rencontre entre Abigail et Harry ! Et la fin entre Jack, Hannibal et Will ( _d'ailleurs, ceux qui ne veulent pas se faire spoiler la fin de la saison 2, ne lisez pas le prochain chapitre, parce que ce sera un gros spoiler au dernier épisode de la saison_ !)

Comme j'avais dit dans le chapitre 13 ( **je vous invite à aller lire ma note de fin de chapitre** ), ça va être compliqué de répondre aux reviews pour les prochains chapitres… Je vais essayer mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir… Priez déjà pour avoir les chapitres en temps et en heure x) Noooon, je blague, je me débrouillerais :)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera donc, normalement **mercredi prochain, soit le 17/05** !

Une chose est sûre : la semaine du 29 mai, je posterai non pas mercredi 31 mais le **mardi 30…** Je serais dans l'avion toute la journée du 31…

En tout cas, merci pour tout. Bonne journée les gens :)


	16. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancer !**

.

 **ATTENTION : Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais FF a un petit beug en ce moment et il se pourrait que vous n'ayez pas reçu le mail indiquant que j'avais posté le chapitre, la semaine dernière ! Cependant, je l'ai bel et bien fait et si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous invite à y aller pour comprendre l'histoire et surtout pour ma note de fin qui explique quelques petits changements pour les semaines à suivre !**

.

 **/!\ ATTENTION BIS /!\ : ce chapitre contient des spoilers concernant la fin de la saison 2 (surtout le dernier épisode) si vous voulez regarder la série et avoir le suspense et la surprise, ne lisez pas ce chapitre !**

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 15**

.

 _Wolf Trap, Virginie, 16h45_

Debout face au miroir du salon, Will tritura un de ses boutons de manchettes, tira sur la manche de sa veste de costume et s'observa dans le miroir. Ce soir était le grand soir. Qu'importait ce qu'il allait se passer, après ce dîner, tout serait terminé. Soit Hannibal et lui mouraient – il se refusait à penser qu'ils seraient enfermés, ce serait une fin peu enviable – soit ce serait Jack.

Depuis presque trois heures, Will priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'ils survivent à cette soirée – ou du moins pour qu'Hannibal y survive. Il ne supporterait pas de voir son amant mourir à cause de Jack, il ne pourrait pas supporter de lui survivre. La gorge serrée, Will lissa le devant de sa chemise. Que deviendrait-il s'il devait rester dans ce monde sans Hannibal ? Ce serait trop dur, il ne serait plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme indéniablement beau dans son costume fait sur mesure. La peau était légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude sous le coup du stress qui montait progressivement dans son corps et il avait essayé de coiffer sa tignasse brune, sans grand succès. Ses lunettes reposaient sur son nez et ses deux yeux bleus brillaient d'anxiété derrière les verres. Il souffla pour se donner du courage.

Ce n'était pas son premier meurtre, mais c'était la première fois qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait appris à apprécier et qui menaçait leur vie de famille. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il ressentait un petit quelque chose comme de l'appréhension contracter son ventre. Serait-il à la hauteur ? Saurait-il protéger suffisamment Hannibal pour que leur dernière mission aux Etats-Unis ne soit pas un fiasco total ? Il savait que son amant avait plus d'expérience que lui, qu'il avait survécu pendant plus de vingt ans tout seul et qu'il n'avait nullement besoin qu'on protège ses arrières mais, Dieu, Will le ferait quand même parce que rien que d'imaginer le décès du psychiatre lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il sursauta quand deux mains puissantes se posèrent sur ses épaules et il regarda à travers le miroir qui venait de le surprendre ainsi en pleine introspection. Hannibal. Son compagnon l'observa attentivement et Will se fit violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux face à son regard insistant. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et il détestait ça – c'était comme si Hannibal pouvait voir tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs en un clin d'œil. Une pression sur ses épaules le rassura et le psychiatre lui sourit.

Will sourit à son tour et se détourna du miroir, se retournant entre les bras de son amant. Le psychiatre fit glisser sa main jusqu'à ce que sa paume prenne gentiment sa joue en coupe. Il se pencha en avant et Will ferma les yeux quand leurs fronts butèrent l'un contre l'autre. Il frissonna quand le pouce d'Hannibal caressa sa pommette et il rouvrit les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux sombres qui l'observaient toujours. Ce soir, se serait eux contre Jack – eux contre le monde entier.

Et bien qu'il ait eu peur pour le déroulement de cette soirée, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Après tout, il n'était pas devin – d'ailleurs, il se demandait si Harry était un voyant qui pouvait lire l'avenir. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il imagina le sorcier avec un turban jaune devant une boule de cristal dans une parodie de voyant de pacotille qu'on pouvait retrouver dans les foires du pays. Harry… Harry serait du genre à exploser sa boule de cristal uniquement pour regarder son client se faire transpercer par des morceaux de verres.

\- Alors, quand est-ce qu'il arrive ? demanda une voix féminine qui agrandit son sourire.

Hannibal le laissa s'éloigner de lui et il s'écarta suffisamment pour que Will puisse voir leur fille. Tranquillement installée sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous son corps, elle arborait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Will la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle était anxieuse et qu'elle essayait de ne pas le montrer. Mais après tout, qui n'aurait pas été stressé par cette soirée.

Will jeta un coup d'œil à son amant. Lui, ne semblait pas perturbé outre mesure. Il les observait en silence, une main négligemment glissée dans la poche de son pantalon de costume. Calme. Flegmatique. Comme toujours, il semblait maître de lui, plein de sang-froid et imperturbable. Il était beau – d'une beauté froide et létale – pourtant Will avait une envie folle de se coller à son corps juste pour le sentir contre lui. Il savait qu'Hannibal était un prédateur, tout chez lui le criait – de ses positions nonchalantes à son regard vif – mais Will n'avait pas peur.

Il connaissait suffisamment Hannibal pour savoir qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal – pas s'il ne le trahissait pas avant en tout cas. Il avait confiance en lui, en son amour. Et puis, Will était lui aussi devenu un prédateur, en quelque sorte – d'un autre niveau mais un prédateur quand même. Il n'était pas comme Harry Potter non plus mais ça lui allait très bien.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Bientôt ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant à demi vers le psychiatre.

\- Je ne lui ai pas encore envoyé les coordonnées.

Il leur montra le téléphone portable qu'il tenait dans la main et Will hocha la tête, acquiesçant muettement à la question qu'il lisait dans son regard. Il pouvait le prévenir maintenant – sinon, ils allaient être en retard. Alors qu'Hannibal tapotait sur son téléphone, Will s'approcha d'Abigail pour lui embrasser tendrement le front.

\- Tout va bien se passer, souffla-t-elle, la voix un peu tremblotante.

\- Oui, tu as raison, sourit-il.

Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage retentit juste derrière lui. Abigail lâcha un petit cri de surprise, les yeux s'écarquillant d'étonnement. Will sentit son sourire s'agrandir en entendant quelqu'un – Harry – pester :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vous coûterait de faire des phrases ? Je sais pas moi, un simple : « nous avons besoin de toi, voici les coordonnées », non ? J'ai presque l'impression d'être un chien qui se précipite lorsque ses maîtres le sifflent.

Will étouffa un petit rire quand un de ses chiens aboya contre l'intrus et il se tourna vers le sorcier. Sa bouche s'assécha quand le torse nu du brun s'étala devant ses yeux. Doucement, il se rapprocha d'Harry qui, boudeur, avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, une moue sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche de lui, Will tendit la main et il laissa ses doigts effleurer les contours de sa joue lisse.

\- Tu n'es pas un chien, dit-il tout bas. Bonjour Harry.

La moue boudeuse fondit comme neige au soleil et elle fut remplacée par un rictus lubrique – un brin sexy et surtout rempli de promesses érotiques. Will frissonna, son cœur battant un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Depuis qu'Harry avait précipitamment quitté leur lit la première et la seule fois où ils l'avaient partagé, Will désirait l'y emmener à nouveau. Il voulait goûter son corps une nouvelle fois. Il souhaitait voir Hannibal caresser cette peau pâle. Il aspirait à les embrasser – tous les deux, partout.

\- Bonjour Will, déclara-t-il à son tour, d'une voix rauque qui lui envoya des nouveaux frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Bonjour Hannibal.

Le psychiatre le salua d'un simple mais profond _Harry_ qui semblait lui aussi rempli de promesses ou peut-être était-ce Will qui se faisait des illusions. Il avait l'impression de voir des promesses sexuelles dans chacun de leurs mots. Potter aurait aussi bien pu lui déclarer qu'il mangeait des chatons au petit déjeuner que Will aurait cru déceler une pointe lubrique dans ses regards vibrants et dans sa voix rauque. Seigneur, gémit-il intérieurement, était-il redevenu un adolescent aux hormones débridées ?

\- Alors, quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ? D'ailleurs où est _ici_? demanda le sorcier en regardant autour de lui.

Will sursauta quand leur fille se racla la gorge. Harry leva un sourcil surpris et se pencha sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder derrière lui. Son deuxième sourcil rejoignit le premier quand il remarqua la jeune fille installée sur le canapé et Will se tourna pour qu'il puisse l'observer plus facilement.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Harry, dit Will en posant une main calme sur son épaule, voici Abigail Hobbs, notre fille adoptive.

Une expression de surprise passa sur ses traits et il fit passer plusieurs fois son regard vert de la jeune fille à eux deux. Sans se retourner, Will sentit Hannibal se rapprocher, prêt à intervenir si Potter… si Potter quoi ? Will ne pensait pas que le sorcier puisse blesser leur fille uniquement parce que… qu'elle était leur fille ? Ça aurait été invraisemblable, même pour lui.

\- Oh ! Et bien, je crois que la formule de politesse appropriée est : enchanté.

Il contourna Will et marcha avec sa démarche de vainqueur vers Abigail qui ne bougea pas du canapé, jambes repliées sous son corps. Il tendit la main, sourcils froncés, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait – ou qu'il trouvait ça stupide. Will penchait pour la seconde option. C'était un tel… sociopathe.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en glissant sa délicate main dans la sienne.

Sans la lâcher, Harry inclina sèchement la tête sur le côté et haussa un sourcil mi-surpris, mi-dédaigneux. Abigail ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Will ne savait pas si elle n'avait simplement pas peur ou si elle savait juste merveilleusement bien le cacher, mais il était fier d'elle et de son courage d'affronter de front un homme tel que Potter. Mais après tout, elle avait vécu toute sa vie avec son psychopathe de père, elle avait appris à ne pas avoir peur de lui pour survivre puis elle les avait choisi comme figures paternelles – eux aussi des tueurs en série.

Abigail n'était pas une psychopathe – d'après Will mais il était son père adoptif donc il n'était peut-être pas tout à fait objectif – mais son schéma de vie démontrait qu'elle était invraisemblablement attirée par eux.

\- Un plaisir, vraiment ? susurra-t-il, doucereux. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt un « honneur » ?

Les coins de la bouche d'Abigail se relevèrent légèrement et tout son visage se détendit, comme si elle venait seulement de comprendre le personnage qui se dressait devant elle. Will vit ses doigts se refermer autour de ceux du sorcier avant qu'elle ne lui réponde d'une voix douce mais ferme.

\- Non, ce n'est pas un honneur. C'est vraiment un plaisir.

Quelque chose explosa dans le regard émeraude d'Harry Potter puis il lâcha délicatement la main de la jeune Hobbs avant de se tourner vers eux, un grand sourire sur le visage. Will en eut le souffle coupé : il était réellement beau. Pas d'une beauté classique mais d'une beauté magnétique. Qu'importait ce qu'il portait sur le dos, qu'importait comment il se coiffait, Will était sûr que tout le monde se retournerait sur son passage. Harry attirait tous les regards sur lui à cause du pouvoir qu'il dégageait et de la confiance en soi qui irradiait littéralement de son corps parfait.

\- Elle m'a l'air tout à fait digne d'intérêt ! s'exclama Potter comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

Interloqué, Will se tourna vers Hannibal qui leva simplement les yeux au ciel tout en mettant les deux mains dans ses poches. Derrière le sorcier, Abigail eut un petit sourire entendu. Bien que perdu, Will admit mentalement que leur fille était en sécurité avec Potter et que visiblement, elle savait y faire avec lui – comme avec tous les psychopathes qu'elle avait croisé, si on omettait le fait que son père l'avait égorgée.

\- Alors, reprit Harry en plantant son poing droit sur sa hanche, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? Vous semblez… différents.

Ne sachant pas par où commencer, Will préféra laisser son amant expliquer au sorcier de quoi il retournait. Il le contourna lentement, et ses doigts effleurèrent au passage son avant-bras nu. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de sa fille et pressa son genou d'une main calme et ferme. Elle lui sourit, vérifia que son foulard était correctement mis en place puis vint flatter le museau de Winston.

\- D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce soir, notre vie va complètement changer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Harry, légèrement excité.

\- Nous allons tuer Jack, l'Agent du FBI que tu as déjà rencontré. Nous avons quelque chose à régler avec lui avant de partir. Nous voulons que tu restes ici jusqu'à notre retour, au cas où le FBI nous devancerait.

Les sourcils du britannique se froncèrent et il observa attentivement le psychiatre, calme. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et Will regarda, fasciné, les fins muscles se dessiner sous sa peau.

\- C'est quoi le plan, exactement ?

\- Si tout se passe bien, nous tuons Jack, nous revenons ici et nous disparaissons.

\- Et si ça ne se passe pas bien ?

Will croisait les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que tout se finisse bien. Ils avaient le droit à une fin heureuse – ils avaient le droit de continuer leur vie, ensemble comme une famille.

\- C'est là que tu interviens. Si le FBI est mis au courant avant que nous aillons fini notre affaire, tu dois emmener Abigail le plus vite possible, intervint Will en pressant le genou de sa fille.

\- Où ?

\- N'importe où pourvu que ce soit loin d'ici.

\- Si je comprends bien, je vais devoir jouer les babysitter, râla-t-il.

Outrée par sa réflexion, Abigail ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais elle la referma bien vite quand un regard vert se tourna vers elle, légèrement plissé, la défiant silencieusement de le contredire. Will pressa une nouvelle fois son genou, s'excusant presque de la traiter comme une petite fille – mais elle allait avoir besoin de Potter, parce qu'il était le seul qui pouvait la mettre en sécurité si besoin était. Il était le seul à pouvoir disparaître en un claquement de doigts pour faire presque six-milles kilomètres en à peine trois secondes.

Harry se détourna d'Abigail comme si elle n'existait déjà plus pour lui et regarda attentivement Hannibal, essayant visiblement de lire en lui. Will sourit quand il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il paraissait exaspéré qu'ils ne _comprennent_ pas ce qu'il attendait comme réponse à sa question muette.

\- Et vous alors ? Qu'est-ce que je fais si vous ne revenez pas ? Je viens vous chercher ?

Il frappa soudainement dans ses mains, faisant sursauter Abigail qui ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si brusque de sa part.

\- Je sais ce qu'on va faire ! s'exclama-t-il aussi excité qu'une puce. Je vais emmener directement votre fille où vous voulez que je l'emmène et je viens avec vous, comme ça je suis sur place et si ça se passe mal, je vous transplane directement.

Il secoua la tête, un air impressionné sur son visage.

\- Je suis tellement intelligent, soupira-t-il pour lui-même. Alors, où est-ce que je l'emmène ?

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il se trouvait déjà près d'Abigail, une main tendue pour la toucher – attendant impatiemment de connaitre le pays dans lequel il devait transplaner pour mettre leur fille en sécurité.

\- Non, claqua Hannibal calmement.

Le psychiatre s'avança dans la pièce de son habituelle démarche flegmatique. Il enleva sa main de la poche de son pantalon, hésita un instant – suffisamment pour que Will le remarque – et la posa finalement sur l'épaule tendue de Potter, qui finit par observer ses doigts posés sur sa peau pâle, un sourcil perplexe haussé.

\- Nous devons mettre un terme à ce jeu du chat et de la souris qui n'a duré que trop longtemps. Mais c'est à nous de le faire, Harry. A nous d'y mettre fin. Sans ça, nous devrons continuer de fuir, toute notre vie. Ça a commencé avec Jack et ça se finira avec lui.

\- C'est une sorte de vengeance, alors ?

Hannibal fouilla dans ce regard vert qui l'observait tranquillement, à la recherche de la réponse que le sorcier attendait – celle qui leur permettrait de partir qu'à deux pour tuer Jack. En réalité, Will savait qu'Harry aurait pu les accompagner mais ils avaient un plan. Ils ne devaient pas engager le combat immédiatement et s'ils étaient accompagnés d'une tierce personne – une personne qui correspondait à la vague description que Sullivan Harris avait pu faire avant de tomber dans le coma – alors Jack aurait des doutes et il se mettrait immédiatement sur ses gardes – plus qu'il ne le serait déjà.

Finalement, Hannibal acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, sans lâcher son regard un seul instant et Will sentit sa fille se détendre à ses côtés juste avant qu'Harry n'incline la tête sur le côté, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

\- Vous auriez dû le dire immédiatement. Jamais je ne me mettrais entre un homme et sa vengeance. Je respecte ça.

Potter se dégagea de la poigne du psychiatre, contourna un fauteuil – celui de Will – et s'y installa gracieusement. Puis, les yeux fixés sur Abigail, il leur fit un vague signe de la main en direction de la porte et Will haussa _les deux_ sourcils en se voyant si sommairement congédier de sa propre maison.

\- Allez accomplir votre vengeance, messieurs. Vous ne vous sentirez jamais plus libérés qu'une fois tout cela derrière vous, assura-t-il comme s'il parlait de la pluie ou du beau temps. En votre absence, je veillerai sur votre précieuse petite fille. Vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille.

\- Tu parles en connaissance de cause, je présume ? demanda Will en se levant du canapé.

Un sourire carnassier vint se dessiner sur son visage pâle et ses yeux brillèrent un instant d'un éclat surnaturel – trop rapide pour que Will soit certain de les avoir vus prendre une couleur flashy extraordinaire. Il hocha une fois la tête, et Will devina dans ce simple geste tous les morts qui jonchaient son chemin à cause de la vengeance. Il frissonna sans savoir si c'était dû à une excitation morbide ou à la peur de savoir que ce petit gars d'à peine un mètre soixante-dix était un mage noir redouté par tous.

\- Nous allons être en retard, l'appela brièvement Hannibal.

Will se pencha vers Abigail, embrassa tendrement son front et lui sourit, rassurant. Elle lui retourna son sourire, lui promettant silencieusement que tout se passerait bien et Will espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Lorsqu'il passa près du sorcier, il hésita un long moment avant de poser sa main sur son épaule, comme Hannibal l'avait fait précédemment – mais plus doucement, plus calmement, plus… délicatement. C'était à peine un effleurement aussi doux que la caresse du premier rayon de soleil du printemps.

Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil, sa langue venant humidifier ses lèvres sèches et il vint, incertain, recouvrir sa main de la sienne. Et ce devait être la première fois depuis longtemps que le sorcier était _incertain_ pour quoi que ce soit parce que sa prise se raffermit brusquement, comme s'il se reprenait face à ce moment de faiblesse indésirable, avant de le lâcher complètement – le laissant partir vers cette soirée qui allait changer à tout jamais leur vie.

Dès que les doigts le libérèrent, Will reprit sa route, sans se retourner. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à la porte quand une voix forte, masculine, où perçait une petite pointe d'ironie retentit dans la pièce, comme un dernier adieu irrespectueux et un clin d'œil à leur première rencontre.

\- Essayez de revenir, ça m'ennuierait que notre prochaine rencontre se fasse en prison.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sous le regard inquisiteur de leur invité, Abigail resserra vaguement le foulard qui lui enserrait le cou, tentant de cacher la cicatrice que son père, Garret Jacob Hobbs, lui avait laissé comme cadeau d'adieu. Elle n'avait pas envie de Potter la voie et lui pose des questions – elle n'avait surtout aucune envie de voir de la pitié se peindre sur le visage pour le moment neutre du sorcier.

Preston, un bâtard à la fourrure beige, vint poser sa grosse tête sur ses cuisses recouvertes d'un doux plaid et Abigail le remercia silencieuse pour lui permettre de se détourner du jeune brun qui se contentait de la regarder, en silence. Ses parents étaient partis depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes et aucun d'eux n'avait ouvert la bouche. Seul le bruit des chiens entrecoupaient ce silence qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle se racla la gorge et le son sembla se répercuter contre tous les murs de la maison, devenant un lointain écho qui la fit doucement frissonner. Elle ne devrait pas être mal à l'aise : elle connaissait suffisamment les meurtriers, elle les avait assez côtoyés pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait dire, ce qu'elle devait faire pour survivre. Harry Potter n'était pas si différent de son père ou Hannibal – peut-être un peu plus… ancré dans ses convictions mais tous les tueurs étaient du même moule. Ils avaient tous la même base et Abigail avait su les comprendre – seul moyen pour elle de survivre dans ce monde.

\- Alors, demanda-t-il finalement, comment t'es-tu retrouvée sur le chemin du cher docteur Lecter et de son acolyte Graham ?

Potter s'appropria le fauteuil de son père avec un sans-gêne édifiant. Un coude négligemment posé sur l'accoudoir, les jambes passées par-dessus l'autre, il ressemblait à un roi qui s'ennuyait de sa tâche. Son poing reposait contre sa joue, déformait un peu son visage comme un enfant qui s'exerçait à la grimace derrière le dos de son père.

\- Et toi ?

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il détacha sa joue de son poing et pointa un doigt vers elle, impérieux. Ses yeux étaient toujours imperturbables, inviolables et Abigail se retint de gigoter sous son regard insistant qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un livre grand ouvert pour le sorcier.

\- Veux-tu vraiment jouer à « je réponds à ta question quand tu auras répondu à la mienne » ?

Abigail hocha prudemment la tête, ne sachant pas comment le sorcier réagirait à sa demande. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir faire des efforts pour qu'on daigne répondre à ses questions – personne ne devait prendre le risque de le contrarier. A ce qu'elle avait compris et avec ce qu'elle avait ressenti en sa présence, il était puissant et il pouvait certainement la neutraliser d'un claquement de doigt.

Abigail ne releva pas quand il murmura dans sa barbe inexistante un blasé _tels pères, telle fille_. Elle attendit – sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle attendait réellement mais elle sentait qu'elle devait garder le silence, lui laisser le temps de peser le pour et le contre tranquillement. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il accepterait son marché parce qu'il semblait curieux à propos de leur filiation et qu'il voudrait des réponses, sans que cela porte préjudice au début de relation qu'il entretenait avec ses pères.

\- Ils ont essayé de tuer ma famille, malheureusement pour eux, je l'avais déjà fait. A toi.

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté. Sa voix avait été claire, presque amusée alors qu'il parlait du meurtre de sa propre famille. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il était différent de ses pères – biologique et adoptifs.

Garret Jacob Hobbs avait toujours cherché des jeunes filles qui lui ressemblaient, comme substitue pour ne pas la tuer, elle. Il n'avait jamais cherché à la tuer et lorsqu'il l'avait fait c'était uniquement quand il s'était senti acculé par la police et le FBI. Il n'avait pas voulu que sa fille – celle qu'il avait toujours voulu protéger de lui-même – survive dans un monde où il n'existait plus.

Comparé à son père, les victimes d'Hannibal n'étaient en aucun cas des substitues d'une personne cher à son cœur. Il les choisissait un peu au hasard – d'après des cartes de visites qu'il gardait précieusement dans une petite boite mais aussi d'après ses propres critères. Abigail n'avait pas compris ce qui l'avait poussé dans ce mode de vie mais elle était certaine qu'il ne prendrait aucun plaisir à les tuer, Abigail et Will. S'il se sentait acculé, trahi, peut-être oserait-il leur prendre la vie, mais jamais il n'y penserait volontairement.

Harry Potter était dans une autre catégorie, bien plus sombre et dérangeante. Il prenait visiblement du plaisir à tuer – peut-être avait-il déjà ressenti de l'excitation sexuelle lors d'un de ses meurtres. Il semblait tuer pour le plaisir – même si, elle en était sûre, il avait ses propres raisons qui le poussaient à assassiner des gens. Il parlait du meurtre de sa famille d'une manière détachée, presque amusée, comme s'il n'avait aucune honte, aucune culpabilité à avoir exécuter sa propre famille. Etait-il comme ces gens qui ne pouvaient pas ressentir d'amour, d'empathie ou de culpabilité ?

\- Ils m'ont sauvé, dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus rauque de d'habitude.

\- Comment ça ?

Abigail humidifia ses lèvres sèches en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Elle avait compris que Potter n'était pas qu'un simple _collègue de travail_. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Will – et Hannibal à sa façon – tenait à ce sorcier. D'ailleurs ça l'étonnait toujours de savoir qu'il y avait un autre monde, autre que le leur et qu'ils étaient voisins sans que les… moldus ? – elle ne se rappelait plus du mot que lui avait dit Will – ne le sachent. Cependant, elle avait relativement bien intégré le fait que la magie existait parce qu'elle avait toujours été passionné par les livres fantastiques qui lui permettaient de s'évader de la dure réalité.

\- Une question pour une question. A toi.

Harry grogna et ses yeux se plissèrent mais il murmura, _vas-y_ , reconnaissant les règles du jeu. Abigail caressa une nouvelle fois le museau de Preston, tentant de formuler une nouvelle question dont la réponse pourrait lui être utile pour la suite.

\- Où en êtes-vous ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mes pères et toi, vous en êtes où ?

Un petit sourire grognard se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux commencèrent à briller d'une lueur qu'Abigail ne comprit pas. Lui qui, auparavant, semblait si imperturbable, si intouchable.

\- J'ai tenté de les faire arrêter, on a baisé ensemble et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'était bon…

Abigail grimaça légèrement. C'était de ses parents adoptifs qu'on parlait et même si elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple platonique, elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir leur vie sexuelle – surtout quand leur vie sexuelle semblait bien plus débridée que la sienne alors qu'elle avait presque vingt trois ans.

\- … ensuite, ils ont essayé de me tuer. Après, ils m'ont invité à dîner pour se faire pardonner et il y a peu, ils m'ont appelé pour que je les aide pour un meurtre. J'ai joué l'appât.

Abigail sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise. Elle s'attendait certes à un début d'histoire aussi étrange, avec des tentatives de meurtre et d'évincement, des dîners et du sexe – même si elle aurait préféré qu'Harry passe sous silence le faire que ça avait été _incroyablement bon_ – mais jamais elle n'aurait pu penser une seconde que ses parents l'avaient déjà introduit dans leurs meurtres. Dieu. Ils étaient plus accros que ce qu'elle pensait – et elle n'était même pas sûre que les principaux concernés le savaient. Ils pouvaient être tellement bornés parfois, tellement aveugles face à leurs propres sentiments – même si parler de sentiments aussi tôt était surement exagéré.

\- Tu les as aidés ? reprit-elle, toujours choquée.

\- Exactement mais c'était d'un ennui, avoua-t-il avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. A ton tour maintenant.

Abigail sentit ses mains devenir moites de stress. C'était stupide de réagir ainsi mais elle n'avait parlé de cela à personne, à part avec Hannibal, Will et le docteur Bloom. En parler avec un étranger remuait quelque chose dans sa poitrine – quelque chose de désagréable, de déplaisant. Ce n'était pas de la culpabilité ou de la peur – elle avait été hantée par le fantôme de son père assez longtemps pour ne plus ressentir de crainte en pensant à lui. Mais elle se demandait comme Potter allait réagir, lui qui avait été si calme en parlant des meurtres de sa famille.

\- Mon père était Garret Jacob Hobbs, la « pie-grièche du Minnesota ». Il a tué plusieurs filles avant que Will mette fin à sa vie.

\- Will a tué ton père avant de t'adopter ? demanda Harry, un air presque amusé sur le visage.

Abigail acquiesça.

\- En fait, mon père était au courant que le FBI arrivait chez nous parce qu'Hannibal l'avait appelé pour le prévenir. Il a paniqué. Il a égorgé ma mère et l'a jetée dehors…

Elle s'interrompit, prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer son cœur palpitant. Elle remarqua vaguement que Potter fit glisser ses jambes jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol. Il se redressa dans le fauteuil, se plaçant tout au bord comme s'il cherchait à se rapprocher d'elle. Si c'était le cas, ce n'était certainement pas pour la réconforter. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard vert qui lui signalait qu'il était presque… excité par son histoire. Il attendait la suite avec impatience, tel un vautour qui volait autour de sa proie dans l'attente anxieuse qu'elle meure bientôt.

\- Il m'a gardée à l'intérieur. Le FBI a dit que c'était pour avoir un otage mais je sais, moi, qu'il voulait juste me tenir contre lui jusqu'à la fin. Il m'a chuchotée à l'oreille que tout allait bien se passer et puis Will est entré, pistolet dans la main. Mon père m'a…

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'une de ses mains vint se poser de sa propre volonté sur son cou, par-dessus le doux tissu du fouloir. Elle se força à la poser sur son genou quand elle remarqua les yeux verts vifs de son vis-à-vis suivre chacun de ses mouvements avec l'assiduité d'un faucon.

\- Il m'a égorgé, dit-elle en forçant sa voix à ne pas trembler. Will l'a abattu d'une dizaine de balles puis il a essayé de faire pression sur mon cou pour arrêter le saignement mais il était trop paniqué, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

C'était assez flou comme souvenir mais elle se rappelait le désespoir de l'empathe qui n'arrivait pas à arrêter de trembler. Il avait essayé, vraiment essayé, de faire pression mais ses mains glissaient, tremblotaient. Ses gestes n'étaient pas précis, pas comme ceux d'Hannibal. Elle se souvint du soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti quand les doigts du psychiatre s'étaient resserrés autour de son cou pour obstruer la plaie. Ces doigts, Abigail ne les avait plus jamais lâchés. Elle les avait gardés précieusement dans sa main dans l'ambulance, puis à l'hôpital, parce que sans eux – sans Hannibal – elle ne serait plus de ce monde.

\- Hannibal a pris le relais. Il m'a sauvé. Ils m'ont tous les deux sauvée.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, ne prenant conscience que maintenant qu'elle les avait baissés vers Preston parce que c'était moins compliqué de parler de son histoire à un chien qu'à un tueur sorcier. Le regard d'Harry était posé sur son cou et elle dut serrer le poing pour s'empêcher de toucher son foulard.

\- J'aimerais la voir, dit-il d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Abigail se figea, écarquilla un peu les yeux. Que… Que devait-elle faire ? Elle avait pris l'habitude de vagabonder dans la maison sans foulard, laissant sa cicatrice à la vue de ses pères mais elle ne l'avait montrée à personne d'autre. Elle ne se sentait pas encore assez confiante, même si quatre années étaient passées depuis lors.

\- Je-

\- Montre-moi.

Ce n'était ni plus ni moins un ordre que le sorcier venait de lui donner mais Abigail sentit tout son être se tendre vers lui comme attiré par un aimant invisible. Il y avait tellement de pouvoir dans cette voix, tellement de puissance, d'impétuosité. Tellement de promesses aussi – elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer quelles conséquences en ressortiraient mais elle aurait parié sur quelque chose de mal et de douloureux. Une douce chaleur vint s'enrouler autour de son corps et elle frissonna face à toute cette dominance qui se dégageait du jeune homme.

Presque à contre cœur, elle leva les deux bras pour venir défaire le nœud de son foulard. Au ralenti, le tissu glissa sur sa gorge, dévoilant doucement cette peau marquée à vie et tomba sur le sol. Abigail avait l'impression que sa respiration erratique résonnait dans le silence pesant du salon. Elle tenta de calmer son cœur qui battait tellement vite qu'elle avait peur de le voir sortir de sa poitrine pour partir en courant – dans l'optique où un organe puisse courir.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle paniquait. Ce n'était qu'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie et qu'elle ne reverrait surement pas. Il en avait vu d'autres – il en avait fait d'autres aussi, certainement. Et puis, elle était la fille de la Pie-grièche du Minnesota et la fille adoptive de l'Eventreur de Chesapeake et d'un empathe, ça coulait dans son sang – elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. De toute façon, si elle voyait une trace de pitié sur cette gueule d'ange, elle l'effacerait d'un coup de poing – même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle devait faire dans sa vie. Si elle mourait comme ça, elle aurait au moins la fierté d'avoir finalement eu le courage d'affronter cette angoisse qui la paralysait – cette peur d'être jugée par ceux qui ne comprenaient pas.

Lorsqu'elle affronta le regard d'Harry, elle sentit tout son souffle être brusquement expulsé de ses poumons. Etait-ce… Etait-ce de l'admiration qu'elle distinguait dans ses yeux verts si extraordinairement vifs ? Personne… Personne n'avait encore regardé ainsi cette monstrueuse cicatrice : pas même Hannibal ou Will. Ils l'avaient intégrée à sa personne. Ils ne la remarquaient plus vraiment depuis tout ce temps.

Potter se releva gracieusement du fauteuil et traversa la pièce d'une démarche féline. Abigail le regarda faire, sans pouvoir bouger. Elle espérait qu'un masque imperturbable ait recouvert son visage. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à ce prédateur la légère peur qu'il lui inspirait. Elle était certaine que comme les chiens blessés, il serait capable de la ressentir et d'en jouer. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche d'elle, il resta debout devant elle, la dominant totalement. Il tendit finalement la main et ses doigts touchèrent sans hésitation cette ligne pâle qui courait sur un côté de son cou.

Abigail sentit son souffle se couper alors qu'elle relevait les yeux vers lui. Personne n'avait osé toucher sa cicatrice avec autant de franchise – et pourtant, son geste n'était pas brusque ou violent, il témoignait d'une fascination malsaine, presque morbide qui lui assécha la gorge.

\- Elle est magnifique.

Il y avait beaucoup d'adjectifs qui auraient convenu à cette marque du passé mais magnifique n'était certainement pas le premier qui venait à l'esprit d'Abigail. En réalité, il ne faisait pas du tout partie de la liste. Propre, nette, précise, laide. Mais elle était loin d'être magnifique à son avis – elle reflétait un moment traumatisant de sa vie et l'ancrait dans son corps comme un rappel éternel.

\- Pourquoi as-tu tué ta famille ? chuchota-t-elle, regrettant d'avoir posé la question immédiatement après que les mots soient sortis de sa bouche.

Le regard du sorcier se durcit et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans sa peau. Elle ne grimaça pas, ne détourna pas le regard. Elle resta là, à sa merci, mettant littéralement sa vie entre ses mains et elle l'affronta avec un panache qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

\- Parce qu'ils le méritaient…

En l'entendant parler de cette voix froide et sans remords, Abigail sut qu'il valait mieux être avec lui plutôt que contre lui. Harry Potter serait prêt à faire plier le monde entier devant lui s'il jugeait qu'il le méritait. Il ne reculerait que devant la mort et encore, Abigail n'était même pas sûre que la mort puisse l'arrêter – c'était ridicule comme pensée mais alors que son regard était ancré dans celui aussi dur que l'acier, aussi coupant que le diamant, elle était persuadée qu'il avait le pouvoir nécessaire pour se croire invincible, et pour l'être, peut-être.

\- Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas ma famille.

Les doigts toujours autour de son cou, il se pencha en avant et Abigail déglutit difficilement. Preston aboya comme un lointain écho à son angoisse grandissante. Il se plia presque en deux, suffisamment pour que son souffle vienne effleurer sa joue délicate et que ses lèvres effleurent presque le lobe de son oreille. Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Veux-tu que je sauve _ta_ famille ?

Et même si elle avait l'impression de pactiser avec le diable en personne, elle ne put retenir la réponse qui se bouscula sur sa langue avec une sincérité époustouflante. L'unique mot qui dégoulina de ses lèvres résonna dans la pièce avec la force d'une bombe atomique alors qu'elle l'avait à peine soufflé dans l'air.

\- Oui.

Et lorsqu'il se redressa, le pouvoir qui se dégageait de lui était à couper le souffle et sa beauté n'avait rien à envier à Apollon. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat surnaturel et un sourire crispa ses lèvres. Abigail ne put que le regarder, en silence, se demandant encore et encore, pourquoi elle avait vendu son âme au diable alors qu'Hannibal et Will étaient plus que prédisposés à survivre à cette soirée.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Quantico, Virginie, 19h15_

Les bureaux du FBI grouillaient de monde, même à cette heure du soir. Là où la majorité des gens finissaient leur travail à dix-sept heures, les Agents n'avaient pas l'habitude de rentrer chez eux avant au moins vingt-heure – parfois, même, ils ne rentraient pas du tout, préférant gagner de précieuses minutes pour trouver des indices ou pour dormir, tout simplement.

D'un pas qui se voulait tranquille, Alana traversa les couloirs, saluant de temps en temps des agents ou des techniciens de labo qu'elle connaissait. Elle essayait de se rassurer : même si ça faisait une bonne heure qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, rien de fâcheux n'avait pu arriver en si peu de temps. Après tout, aujourd'hui avait été une bonne journée : leur unique témoin avait repris connaissance et même s'il ne parlait pas encore, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Alana avait passé sa journée à son chevet, essayant d'obtenir des informations, sans succès. Elle venait à peine de quitter l'hôpital et elle avait roulé jusqu'à Quantico pour parler avec Jack. Ils devaient dès maintenant mettre en place un plan – contre Hannibal, contre Will – parce que dès que Sullivan Harris pourrait faire le portrait-robot de l'homme – ou des hommes – qui l'avait attaqué, ils auraient le feu vert pour intervenir – et Alana était de plus en plus sûre qu'Hannibal et l'Eventreur de Chesapeake ne faisaient qu'un.

Arrivée devant le bureau de Jack, Alana prit une profonde inspiration, tira sur son blazer noir et frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils et réitéra son geste avec un peu plus de conviction, espérant secrètement ne pas le réveiller. Cependant, elle ne reçut aucune réponse et, son mauvais pressentiment continuant de lui vriller les entrailles, elle tourna la poignée s'attendant – espérant – que Jack ait été trop occupé pour lui répondre.

Elle passa presque à contre cœur la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une excuse sur le bord des lèvres, mais sa réplique mourut face au silence du bureau. Jack brillait par son absence. Le bureau paraissait bien vide sans lui, presque abandonné.

Alana observa le couloir désert et s'infiltra dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait découvrir où il se trouvait – elle s'inquiétait sûrement pour rien, il devait passer du temps avec sa femme, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Jack avait fait quelque chose de stupide – de stupide et de dangereux.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau, ses talons résonnant contre les murs camel et gris. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil du profileur, observa attentivement son bureau. Il n'y avait rien qui montrait qu'il fût parti avec précipitation. Après un coup d'œil vers le porte-manteau, elle remarqua que son écharpe, son chapeau et son manteau ne s'y trouvaient pas. Bien, donc, il n'était pas en train de se balader dans Quantico.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un petit agenda noir posé sur le bord du bureau. Hésitante, elle le fit cependant glisser jusqu'à elle et l'ouvrir à la page d'aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'elle découvrirait où il se trouvait et elle en serait rassurée. Elle balaya les mots écrits à la va-vite jusqu'à tomber sur deux petits mots de treize lettres. _Dîner Hannibal_.

\- Oh Seigneur, haleta-t-elle en plaquant une main horrifiée sur sa bouche.

Que devait-elle faire ? Intervenir ? Seule ? Elle se releva si violemment que le fauteuil bascula en arrière. Elle devait faire quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas comment. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle devait intervenir vite parce que ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard si Hannibal invitait Jack le jour même où leur témoin se réveillait. Jack allait mourir. Il allait très certainement mourir si personne ne lui venait en aide. Mais… elle ? Elle n'était qu'un psychiatre. Elle… avait une arme dans son sac à main. Peut-être…

Le cœur au bord de ses lèvres maquillées, elle traversa le bureau dans l'optique de rejoindre sa voiture où son arme à feu se trouvait. Cependant, elle se figea quand le bruit caractéristique d'un fax se fit entendre dans cette pièce mortellement silencieuse. Doucement, elle se tourna vers l'appareil qui vomissait une feuille remplie d'encre noire. Avec des gestes tremblants, elle s'avança vers lui et arracha presque le papier.

C'était un visage, magnifiquement dessiné, et Alana aurait reconnu ce regard presque vivant aujourd'hui figé sur le papier. Hannibal. Alors c'était vrai ? Ils avaient raison ? Jésus Christ, ça voulait dire que leur calvaire – que cette chasse à l'homme qui n'avait que trop duré – allait finalement prendre fin mais à quel prix ? Jack était à sa merci et à moins qu'il se soit armé pour ce dîner, il n'avait que peu de chance de s'en sortir.

Elle arracha la seconde feuille qui venait de sortir du fax et son estomac se retourna quand elle vit le visage fermé de Will Graham, parfaitement retranscrit aux infimes détails près. Elle les posa sur le bureau avec des mains tremblantes et tenta d'attraper son téléphone portable. L'objet lui échappa deux fois des mains avant qu'elle n'arrive à s'en saisir et elle tapa rapidement le numéro de Jack.

Alors qu'elle le menait à son oreille, une troisième feuille s'imprima et pendant que la sonnerie retentissait dans son tympan, elle attrapa le papier, un froncement de sourcil crispant son visage pâle. Qui était-ce ? L'homme du dessin ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans et un sourire cruel s'étendait sur ses lèvres. Son regard était moqueur et Alana se demanda comment le dessinateur avait réussi à donner autant de vie à un simple dessin. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son nez était droit. Alana ne l'avait jamais vu.

Alors ils étaient trois ? Ça ne collait tellement pas au profil que ça en devenait étrange. Qu'Hannibal et Will s'associent, elle pouvait le comprendre – ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans une relation psychiatre-patient – mais qu'ils insèrent un troisième membre dans leur duo improbable relevaient de l'impossible. Peut-être que Sullivan Harris s'était trompé, ou alors c'était simplement leur complice – il ne tuait peut-être pas avec eux mais il pouvait jouer les appâts comme Abigail avait dû le faire avec son père.

\- Allez répondez ! s'impatienta-t-elle lorsqu'une énième sonnerie retentit dans le combiné de son téléphone.

Il y eut un clic de l'autre côté du fil et elle ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir l'agent spécial avant d'être coupé par la voix dudit agent : _Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment. Laissez un message._

\- Merde ! s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant à courir le plus vite que ses talons le lui permettaient.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Baltimore, 19h25_

Jack sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche interne de sa veste. Il posa délicatement ses couverts, s'essuya la bouche avec la serviette blanche mise à sa disposition et releva les yeux vers son hôte.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il en sortant l'appareil qui continuait de vibrer.

Après avoir lu le nom de son interlocuteur, il se força à ne pas modifier l'expression de son visage. Alana. Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, le type de l'hôpital avait parlé et ils connaissaient l'identité du tueur – ou des tueurs en l'occurrence. Si ça n'avait pas été si important, elle lui aurait envoyé un message. Il rejeta l'appel, espérant qu'elle comprendrait qu'il n'était pas en position de lui parler maintenant.

Comme pour lui démontrer qu'elle avait compris, son téléphone vibra une fois dans sa main et il ouvrit le message, son cœur battant la chamade mais l'expression inexpressive. _C'est eux._ S'ils savaient qu'il était au courant, il allait mourir. Même s'il se doutait déjà que ce dîner n'était pas qu'un simple rendez-vous entre gentlemen pour parler boulot autour d'un verre de vin : ils avaient très certainement déjà planifié son meurtre.

Doucement, il replaça son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et reporta son attention sur Lecter qui l'observait, un sourcil relevé. A ses côtés, Will prit délicatement son verre de vin et but une petite gorgée. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas les voir ? Comment _avaient-ils fait_ pour ne jamais commettre de faux pas ? Ils avaient côtoyé pendant quatre ans le FBI, ils les avaient aidés sur les différentes scènes de crimes. Ils avaient été sous leur nez depuis le début, les narguant – ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis toutes ses années était semblable à un joli doigt d'honneur au système. Ils avaient dupé les profileurs les plus renommés avec la facilité d'un enfant de maternelle.

\- Ce plat est excellent, dit-il.

Il fut heureux lorsque sa voix ne le trahit pas, restant calme et posée comme s'il ne se savait pas assis face aux deux assassins les plus meurtriers de l'histoire des Etats-Unis. Will acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Hannibal les remercia, toujours aussi humblement que d'habitude.

\- Je me demandais, commença-t-il l'air de rien, pourquoi m'inviter aujourd'hui ?

Dans son holster, il sentait le poids réconfortant de son _Glock 22_ , mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre sans déclencher les hostilités. Si, jusqu'ici, les deux hommes avaient été courtois et de bonne compagnie comme habituellement, dès que sa main disparaitrait dans sa veste, ils attaqueraient. Etait-il prêt à prendre de tels risques ? Peut-être que s'il attendait suffisamment, Alana arriverait avec des renforts…

\- Pour vous remercier, déclara Will en posant son verre.

\- Me remercier de quoi ?

Les doigts de Will se rapprochèrent du couteau en argent qui reposait sagement à côté de son assiette maintenant vide. Jack déglutit difficilement. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de les laisser se rapprocher trop près d'un couteau – toutes leur victimes avaient été tuées à l'arme blanche. Ils étaient doués dans ce qu'ils faisaient et Jack n'était pas sûr de s'en sortir si jamais un couteau tombait entre leurs mains.

\- Pour votre amitié depuis quatre longues années.

\- Et vous savez, Jack, la plus belle qualité d'une honnête amitié est de se comprendre, être compris en toute clarté.

Jack déglutit difficilement, hocha la tête. Ça ressemblait étrangement à des adieux. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Ils savaient qu'il savait – ou s'ils ne le savaient pas alors ils avaient senti les mâchoires du doute se refermer sur eux et ils avaient décidé de fuir, de fuir après l'avoir mis hors course. Mais pourquoi attendre ? Pourquoi ne pas juste, disparaître ? Peut-être s'étaient-ils sentis obligés de finir le travail. Peut-être qu'ils avaient voulu lui montrer qui ils étaient vraiment avant de partir.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Will resserrer ses doigts autour du manche en argent du couvert et il sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne finisse face contre terre – son sang peignant le marbre blanc de la salle à manger du Docteur Lecter.

\- Je présume que ceci est le moment le plus clair de notre amitié.

Alors que les muscles de Will se contractèrent sous sa veste de costume, Jack se rejeta en arrière, juste à temps pour que la main du consultant se referme dans le vide, à l'endroit même où se trouvait son épaule à peine une seconde plus tôt. Sa chaise se fracassa contre le sol et Jack sentit ses mâchoires claquer sous la violence du coup. Cependant, il n'attendit pas, sachant que chaque seconde comptait dans cette mise à mort sommaire.

Il roula sur lui-même, grimaçant quand les morceaux de chaise cassée s'imprimèrent dans ses muscles douloureux. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin de la table, il se releva, difficilement, et il tourna vivement les yeux quand il vit Hannibal passer souplement par-dessus la table, un verre volant dans le processus. Il se précipita pour trouver son arme à feu. Le métal froid sembla brûler sa paume moite de stress lorsqu'il refermait sa main sur la crosse de son pistolet, puis une douleur vive, horrible, l'obligea à le lâcher aussi rapidement.

Incrédule, Jack regarda sa main où un couteau de cuisine ressortait de son membre – il se tourna vers Hannibal qui avait toujours le bras tendu. Sûrement l'avait-il caché dans le dos de son pantalon. Merde ! Jack prit une profonde inspiration et tira vivement sur le manche. Sans faire attention au sang qui coulait sur sa peau noire, il se mit en position d'attaque et passa à l'action lorsque Will le chargea. Son bras fut bloqué par l'avant-bras du brun et un genou – sûrement celui d'Hannibal – rencontra son ventre, le pliant en deux. Jack toussa un peu, ressentant un coup de coude sur le haut de son dos. Momentanément aveuglé par la douleur, il frappa au hasard – remerciant le Seigneur pour les entraînements qu'il avait suivis à l'Académie qui l'avaient obligé à maintenir sa poigne autour du couteau. La lame toucha le devant d'une cuisse, l'un des deux recula légèrement et Jack se redressa brusquement, l'arrière de son crâne venant embrasser un nez qui craqua sous le coup.

Devant lui, Hannibal entortilla une serviette de table et Jack ne chercha pas à comprendre, il plongea en avant, tentant coûte que coûte de sauver sa vie. Le couteau fut dévié de sa route par la serviette et Lecter y enveloppa son poignet. Avec une force certainement due à l'adrénaline, le psychiatre l'obligea à tendre son bras et d'un coup de genoux, il le lui fractura. L'arme glissa de sa poigne maintenant molle. L'éclat métallique éclata dans la salle à manger mais il ne s'entendit pas sous le cri que laissa échapper Jack.

Sans lui laisser de répit, Will sauta sur son dos et il sentit une bande en cuire lui encercler le cou, appuyant sur sa trachée, l'empêchant de respirer. Alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise, il remarqua Hannibal qui se penchait pour attraper le couteau qu'il avait abandonné précédemment. Il s'accrocha désespérément à la ceinture de l'empathe, tentant par tous les moyens de l'éloigner de lui pour que l'air puisse de nouveau envahir ses poumons. Désespéré, il se projeta contre un mur, un cadre vola en éclat et il apprécia vaguement le grognement de douleur de Will qui relâcha la pression de sa strangulation lui permettant de respirer.

Jack s'éloigna du mur suffisamment pour pouvoir s'y re-cogner violement. Will lâcha totalement la ceinture et l'agent en profita pour prestement la prendre en main. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il donna un coup de pied dans la tête d'Hannibal qui plié en avant pour attraper le couteau ne vit pas le coup arriver. Le couteau glissa sur le sol, loin du champ de bataille et Hannibal tomba sur le sol, sonné.

Jack cracha par terre, le sang se mélangeant à sa salive et il joua avec la ceinture – la faisant claquer – en se rapprochant du psychiatre qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Il se pencha pour passer le lien en cuir autour du cou de Lecter quand, de nouveau, un poids massif percuta son dos et les doigts de Will s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son cou – et même si l'arrivée d'air n'était pas _totalement_ obstruée, Jack ne recevait plus beaucoup d'oxygène, certainement pas assez pour respirer correctement.

\- Will !

La voix d'Alana retentit dans la pièce et tout sembla se figer. Les mains essayant de crocheter les doigts de Will, Jack releva les yeux vers elle et le corps de l'empathe se tendit, comme si il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ancienne psychiatre se trouvait là, arme au poing et les tenait en joug avec une bravoure qu'elle était loin de ressentir, comme le démontrait ses mains qui tremblaient.

\- Lâche-le !

Les mains de Will ne glissèrent pas totalement mais suffisamment pour que Jack puisse correctement respirer. Au sol, Hannibal s'était redressé sur les genoux, le sang maculant son visage et une partie de ses vêtements. Il respirait difficilement comme toutes les personnes dans cette grande bâtisse et leurs inspirations brisées se répercutèrent dans le silence pesant avec l'intensité d'une bombe.

\- Nous espérions que nous n'aurions pas à nous dire au revoir, Alana, déclara Lecter, l'air las. Nous voulions juste remercier Jack comme il se devait, tu ne faisais pas partie de nos grands _aurevoirs_.

\- Will, lâche-le, répéta-t-elle comme si Hannibal n'avait rien dit. Le FBI est en chemin. C'est fini maintenant.

Alors que Jack ressentait un véritable soulagement en entendant que l'espoir n'avait finalement pas quitté la boîte de Pandore, Will glissa de son dos et le contourna d'une démarche lente et mesurée. A l'instar que sur celui d'Hannibal, le sang coulait sur le visage de Will – son nez était tordu d'avoir été cassé par son coup de tête. Il avança vers Alana comme si elle ne pointait pas son arme sur lui. Doucement, il se plaça devant Hannibal, le protégeant de son corps. Il continua de marcher jusqu'au docteur Bloom et Jack, figé, ne pensa même pas à chercher sa propre arme à feu. Il observa tout ce qui se passait devant lui, ayant l'étrange impression d'être simple spectateur de ce tableau improbable.

\- Arrête-toi ! ordonna-t-elle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer les courageuses, Alana, répondit Will. Tu aurais dû rester aveugle, tu aurais survécu.

Un petit rire sarcastique sortit de la bouche de la psychiatre.

\- Tu n'es pas en position pour faire des menaces, Will. Tu _es_ celui qui se trouve du mauvais côté de ce putain de pistolet ! dit-elle, presque hystérique.

\- Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour, Alana, intervint Hannibal. Tu peux choisir de fermer les yeux. Nous ne chercherons pas à te retrouver si tu t'en vas.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? Toi, Hannibal ? Toi qui mens comme tu respires ?

Will s'approcha un peu, faisant fi du cri de la femme pour le stopper dans son avancée. Il se dégageait de lui un calme que Jack n'aurait jamais cru possible pour ce jeune homme qui avait tellement paniqué lors de son meurtre de Garret Jacob Hobbs qu'il n'avait pas réussi à stabiliser Abigail qui se vidait de son sang juste à ses pieds.

\- C'est maintenant, Alana, dit-il. Choisis. Mais fais-le bien parce que si tu restes, tu vas mourir dans cette maison. Tu n'auras pas le plaisir de voir le soleil se lever.

Dans le silence de la maison – que même leurs respirations ne rompaient plus – le _clic_ de la gâchette du pistolet d'Alana se répercuta entre les murs. Jack vit le visage d'Hannibal se crisper de dégoût et de trahison. Inconsciemment, il resserra ses mains autour de la ceinture qu'il tenait toujours devant lui, prêt à s'en servir à n'importe quel moment.

\- J'ai enlevé les balles, déclara Hannibal en se redressant.

\- Cours, Alana, chuchota Will d'une voix qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de Jack.

La jeune femme, paniquée, fit demi-tour et précipitamment s'enfuit de la pièce. Will se pencha, attrapa quelque chose sur le sol puis la suivit en courant. De nouveau seul face à la menace que représentait celui qu'on avait surnommé l'Eventreur de Chesapeake – le seul, le _premier_ – Jack ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il s'élança en avant et passa la ceinture de Graham autour de la gorge d'Hannibal qui, surpris, ne put qu'essayer de s'agripper au cuir dans un reflex purement primaire.

Jack ne sut pas combien de temps il resta comme ça, comprimant de toutes ses faibles forces –uniquement dues à l'adrénaline – la trachée du médecin mais lorsque le corps de ce dernier devint mou, sa propre respiration était difficile. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, maintenant que la menace était inconsciente et il ferma les yeux, tentant de repérer les bruits qu'Alana et Will faisaient dans la maison qui témoigneraient d'une quelconque bagarre entre eux. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de capter quoi que ce fût avant qu'une douleur aigue explose sur le côté de son cou.

Puis la panique se fit ressentir quand il comprit qu'Hannibal venait de lui enfoncer sans hésitation aucune un putain de morceau de verre qui trainait là après que le cadre se soit cassé sous ses coups. Par pur réflexe, il comprima l'endroit où son sang s'écoulait rapidement avant de tituber vers la cuisine où il alla s'enfermer dans le garde-manger. Il s'adossa contre la porte, essayant de toutes ses forces de respirer par le nez, de se calmer, mais il se vidait littéralement de son sang et si le FBI n'arrivait pas rapidement avec une ambulance, il n'y survivrait pas.

Un coup contre la porte l'envoya presque voler contre le mur d'en face mais Jack tint bon, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, rampa de l'autre côté. Le battant s'ouvrit et il vit Hannibal couvert de sang, l'air enragé, se précipiter vers la porte. Jack se dépêcha de la refermer et fit pression avec ses pieds pour l'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Avec des gestes désespérés, il enroula sa cravate autour de son cou pour essayer un maximum de comprimer l'hémorragie comme on le lui avait appris à l'Académie. Il ne savait pas s'il allait survivre mais il ferait tout pour que ce soit le cas.

Il voulait tellement revoir Bella, sa douce Phyllis. La serrer dans ses bras, respirer son odeur. Profiter de chaque instant qu'il pouvait encore passer avec elle avant que le cancer ne vienne la lui voler. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir maintenant, pas alors qu'elle se battait depuis des mois pour ne pas succomber immédiatement. Jack appuya un peu plus fort, plus déterminé que jamais – et qu'importait qu'il ait du mal à respirer ou qu'il sentait le froid envahir son corps. Il survivrait. Il le devait.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Alana ne savait pas où elle allait, aveuglée qu'elle était par la peur qui comprimait sa poitrine. Elle monta les escaliers, sentant Will la suivre comme un limier. Elle se précipita dans la première pièce qu'elle rencontra, ferma la porte derrière elle, tourna la clé avec des gestes tremblants. Elle ouvrit violemment son sac à main, attrapa les balles de rechanges qu'elle gardait précieusement puis chargea son arme.

Lorsque son pistolet fut prêt, elle se tourna vers la porte, seule entrée possible et la tint en joug. Elle tira, une fois, deux fois. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû économiser ses balles mais elle avait trop peur, elle sentait qu'il était là, proche d'elle et que s'il se rapprochait trop près, ce serait trop tard.

\- J'ai trouvé d'autres balles ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle tira une nouvelle fois. Les trois trous dans la porte lui permirent de voir une ombre de l'autre côté. Elle frissonna et tira une nouvelle fois, avant de s'arrêter, de se calmer. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, enfermée comme elle l'était dans cette pièce sombre et glauque. Déjà, elle distinguait les bruits caractéristiques des sirènes du FBI qui se dirigeait droit sur eux. Elle devait tenir encore quoi ? Deux minutes et tout serait fini. Ce cauchemar prendrait enfin fin.

Il y eut soudainement un unique coup de feu et Alana sursauta, les sens en alerte. Si c'était Will qui venait de tirer, il n'avait pas fait mouche et… Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement, grinçant sur ses gonds et elle fit feu avant d'avoir pu voir s'il se trouvait derrière. Elle vida son chargeur, s'attendant à voir Will s'écrouler sur le sol, le corps criblé de balles.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Will n'était pas dans le chambranle de la porte et elle comprit seulement qu'elle avait vidé son chargeur dans le vide. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que l'arme glissait de ses mains. Elle était perdue. Comme pour le lui prouver, Will sortit de derrière le mur, un _Glock 22_ dans une main.

\- Tu aurais dû faire demi-tour, Alana.

Elle recula, la peur lui vrillant le ventre. Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre, tenta de voir où était le FBI. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement quand elle remarqua les SUV qui se garaient dans la rue. Elle en rit presque, les larmes dégoulinant le long de ses joues.

\- C'est trop tard. C'est fini, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Will, soulagée, persuadée qu'il allait abandonner maintenant que tout était terminé. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas voulu la tuer – comme Hannibal et lui le lui avaient dit. Ce fût pour cela qu'elle ne comprit pas quand il tendit les bras brusquement, la poussant au niveau des épaules. Elle se sentit partir en arrière. Un bruit de verre explosa à ses oreilles avant qu'un vent froid vienne s'enrouler autour de son corps. Ses cheveux volèrent autour de son visage et elle se sentit tomber, encore et encore.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Will n'attendit même pas d'entendre le corps d'Alana rencontrer violemment le perron de la maison avant de tourner les talons et de descendre au pas de course. Ils devaient partir et vite. La maison était encerclée et s'ils restaient une minute de plus, il ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux – surtout en ayant tué une consultante du FBI et un de leurs Agents spéciaux.

Il arriva dans la cuisine et y retrouva Hannibal qui tentait, sans succès, de défoncer la porte du garde-manger, un couteau de cuisine parfaitement aiguisé dans une main. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, Will eut l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux poisseux de sueur. Cependant, il dut se secouer la tête en captant le bruit des portières qui claquaient dans la rue. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit.

Il s'avança, attrapa la main libre du psychiatre.

\- Il faut partir, le FBI encercle la maison, souffla-t-il. Jack, il est… ?

La perceptive de finir sa vie dans une prison haute sécurité lui coupait le souffle et il sentit la panique envahir doucement son corps lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils seraient à tout jamais séparés si on les arrêtait. Mais savoir qu'ils avaient risqué leur vie pour finalement laisser la vie sauve à Jack lui laissait un goût amer en bouche.

\- Jack est en train de se vider de son sang. Il mourra tout seul, s'il ne l'est pas déjà. Viens.

Hannibal resserra sa prise autour de ses doigts et le tira vers l'arrière de la maison, dans la petite cour. Will savait que c'était un cul de sac et qu'il n'y avait aucune issue possible. Alors pourquoi ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser la question quand il le vit sortir son téléphone portable de la poche de son pantalon de costume – maintenant déchiré et maculé de sang. Il avait à peine mis l'appareil contre son oreille que sa voix retentit dans la cour vide et silencieuse.

\- Nous avons besoin d'aide.

Will espérait de tout son cœur qu'Harry arriverait vite parce qu'il pouvait déjà entendre les Agents Spéciaux défoncer la porte d'entrée en criant des : « FBI ! Rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire ! La maison est encerclée ! » Seigneur… Ils allaient y passer.

Il vit un homme du SWAT passer dans la cuisine, arme au poing, cagoule sur le visage. Will retint son souffle comme si ça allait empêcher l'homme de les voir s'ils ne bougeaient plus d'un pouce. Alors que l'homme se tournait vers la baie vitrée qu'ils avaient utilisée pour sortir, le bruit d'un transplanage le fit sursauter.

\- Messieurs, si vous voulez bien vous accrocher, il me semble qu'on devrait rapidement prendre la poudre de Cheminette !

Will ne chercha même pas à discuter, il posa une main sur l'avant-bras nu d'Harry et s'y cramponna pendant qu'Hannibal faisait de même de l'autre côté. Les yeux toujours sur l'homme du SWAT, Will vit l'exact moment où il les repéra, malheureusement pour lui, Harry Potter venait déjà de les faire transplaner – loin, très loin de cette maison encerclée.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Angleterre, 2h_

Neville délaissa le parchemin face à lui quand les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent violemment et un sentiment de déjà vu lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Harry venait d'entrer accompagné des mêmes deux moldus – seulement, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas le même qui était blessé même si _Will_ , s'il s'en souvenait correctement, semblait mal en point.

Il soupira, se demandant pourquoi Harry s'obstinait à les ramener au Manoir – avant de se rappeler qu'il lui en avait parlé et que Merlin leur en préserve, il semblait intéressé par eux. Harry seul savait ce qu'il leur trouvait parce que du point de vue de Neville, ils n'avaient rien de spécial – sauf qu'ils étaient des cannibales et qu'ils étaient des tueurs en série. C'était peut-être ça qui intéressait tellement Harry. Enfin, qu'importait…

Pour le moment, Neville se préoccupait simplement du fait que son ami avait pris la mauvaise habitude de les ramener en Angleterre et plus précisément dans _son_ infirmerie pour des petites blessures superficielles s'il devait se fier à ce qu'il voyait. Il avait déjà entendu des Fidèles parler à propos d'une jeune fille _moldue_ qui était arrivée un peu plus tôt avec des chiens – des chiens par Merlin ! – sûrement une nouvelle manie d'Harry. Est-ce que ce Manoir était devenu un hôtel ?

\- Si je compte correctement, ça fait deux fois que je vous sauve la mise. Est-ce que ça va devenir une habi-

\- Merci, déclara fermement Will, une pointe d'un _il-ne-savait-pas_ qui mit Neville mal à l'aise.

Le troisième fut déposé délicatement sur un lit d'où il essaya de partir immédiatement comme s'il détestait être faible – ou blessé – devant d'autres personnes. Neville eut un sourire ironique quand Harry le plaqua contre le matelas d'une main posée à plat sur sa poitrine. Pas de doute, il y avait mis un peu de magie parce que sinon, avec sa petite carrure, il n'aurait jamais pu contraindre un homme comme lui de se laisser faire. Lorsqu'il l'assassina du regard, Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire innocent et il lui envoya un baiser. Neville soupira.

\- Aloooors, commença le mage noir. Est-ce que vous avez un endroit où rester ?

Neville sentit sa mâchoire se fracasser contre la surface de son bureau, ébahi. Est-ce que… Non ! Harry n'oserait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne ferait pas ça, si ? Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé. Peut-être que ces deux types-là comptaient plus qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Parce que si Harry proposait vraiment ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait sous-entendu alors c'était qu'il était déjà accro.

\- Je sais pas, répondit Will en regardant autour de lui, un petit sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

Neville eut envie de vomir et il se força pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Il ne voulait pas rater une miette de leur échange même si c'était mièvre et dégoulinant de flirt. Il devait prendre sur lui, pour une fois, parce qu'il savait que quelque chose d'énorme – de révolutionnaire – se passait juste devant lui.

\- On en a un ?

Et Harry sourit. Et Neville laissa son front frapper violemment contre la surface de son bureau parce qu'il savait ce que _ce_ sourire voulait dire. Ils allaient rester, pour une durée indéterminée – le seul point positif que Neville en ressortait était qu'ils ne reviendraient plus à l'infirmerie. Ça, et la réaction de Ron qui risquait d'être épique.

.

* * *

.

Eeet voilà ! Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Un peu d'action, un avancement majeur dans l'histoire ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Alors comme je vous l'avais promis, voici le chapitre en temps et en heure, généreusement posté par ma Bêta Chipuliara (qu'on remercie bien fort pour ça et pour le boulot qu'elle fait sur chaque chapitre ! *applaudissement*) ! Vous comprendrez qu'à 3 000m d'altitude j'aurais eu du mal à le mettre en ligne ce chapitre (aujourd'hui ascension du Piton des Neiges, souhaitez moi bonne chance les amis \ o /)

Enfin bref... j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews et je vous dis à mercredi prochain soit le 24/05 pour la suite !

Bonne journée les gens : )


	17. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancez !**

 **ATTENTION : NORMALEMENT TOUT EST REPARE MAIS NE SAIT-ON JAMAIS : Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais FF a un petit beug en ce moment et il se pourrait que vous n'ayez pas reçu le mail indiquant que j'avais posté le chapitre, la semaine dernière ! Cependant, je l'ai bel et bien fait et si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous invite à y aller pour comprendre l'histoire et surtout pour ma note de fin qui explique quelques petits changements pour les semaines à suivre !**

.

 **RAR :**

 _ **Artemis** : Eeeh oui ! Il vient de transplaner devant des moldus… Enfin le type du SWAT est tellement pas doué qu'il ne les a pas vus, si tu veux mon avis x) Merci pour tout, bonne lecture :) (PS : mon ascension s'est plutôt bien passée, c'était cool, sauf la descente mais bon, c'est une autre histoire !)_

 _ **Guest** : Tu m'étonnes que tu aies eu peur ! Je me doutais que certains d'entre vous ne verrait pas que j'avais posté quand même, d'où mon /!\ATTENTION/!\ du début ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente que la rencontre avec Abigail t'ait plu. Bonne lecture :)_

.

Merci à tous les follows et les favoris ! Bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 16**

.

 _Poudlard, 12h_

Colin s'efforçait de suivre le fil de la conversation qu'avait engagé avec lui son nouveau collègue – celui qui remplaçait Zacharias Smith – mais son attention revenait inlassablement sur McGonagall qui mangeait tranquillement son déjeuner, veillant sur ses élèves du coin de l'œil. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis que la guerre s'était terminée. Elle était toujours aussi grande, toujours aussi sévère, toujours aussi… coincée. Mais elle prenait soin des jeunes de Poudlard comme une lionne aurait défendu ses bébés. Elle les couvait avec une bienveillance qui donnait envie de vomir à Colin.

Parfois, quand il la regardait, il pouvait voir dans ses gestes l'attitude de Dumbledore – avant qu'il ne meurt. Bien sûr, Minerva n'avait pas sa folie – celle qui l'obligeait à chanter pendant le premier Festin – mais elle était consciente de tout ce qui se passait en dehors de ses murs protecteurs, comme Dumbledore l'avait été pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Elle avait aussi le même tact, la même grandeur, un grand pouvoir et elle avait tout d'un leader comme Albus.

Alors, ça n'étonnait pas Colin qu'Harry se pose des questions vis-à-vis de son rôle. Quelles étaient les chances pour que Minerva reste simplement cloitrer dans son château pendant que de _pauvres et malheureux_ innocents perdaient la vie par centaines ? Proche de zéro si on voulait son avis. McGonagall était le stéréotype même de l'excellente Gryffondor. Pendant son retournement contre Snape et sa prise en main de Poudlard, elle avait montré qu'elle était courageuse. Elle avait osé se dresser contre Harry, le bannissant de Poudlard avec un calme olympien. Elle était forte, téméraire, féroce. Elle défendait cœur et âme la veuve et l'orphelin avec une passion affolante et elle recherchait la paix, là où d'autre recherchait le pouvoir avec avidité.

Minerva McGonagall représentait _la_ personne à suivre en temps troubles. Et il n'y avait pas plus trouble que l'époque qu'ils traversaient. Personne ne pouvait savoir si Harry allait gagner face à ces résistants – desquels on n'avait jamais entendu parler avant ces quelques jours. Colin avait entendu des élèves chuchoter entre eux : _est-ce qu'ils peuvent vraiment combattre Potter ? Est-ce qu'ils peuvent réussir là où le Ministère a failli ?_ Colin s'était presque vendu en éclatant de rire. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait arrêter Harry Potter !

Harry était fort et puissant. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Personne ne pourrait le faire choir de son trône. Harry était immortel, tel le dieu qu'il incarnait, peu sensible et sûr de lui. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il ne voulait pas, ce qu'il était prêt à faire et ce qu'il préférait oublier. Il était bon pour le monde magique parce qu'avec lui, Colin était persuadé qu'ils retrouveraient tous la paix et que les enfants – ces enfants qui vivaient tranquillement à Poudlard – pourraient enfin grandir dans un monde altruiste où la trahison n'existait pas et où le profit ne serait plus qu'une vieille légende oubliée.

Leur monde serait bien meilleur même sous le régime de terreur d'Harry. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune autre façon de créer cette utopie, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens écoutaient les gens plus puissants, ils se prosternaient face à ceux qui pourraient les protéger. Harry pourrait les protéger : de la corruption, du mensonge et de la trahison. Il serait le messie qu'ils avaient toujours voulu, celui qui éloignerait tous les nuisibles de leur société sans accepter la discrimination et le racisme envers les créatures magiques ou les Né-Moldus. Il acceptait tout le monde, libérait les elfes de maisons et combattait ceux qui le gênaient dans sa création.

Harry serait celui qui les mènerait vers la salvation et Colin était fier de le servir, fier d'être de son côté. Et puis, si un jour il avait des enfants, il serait heureux de les savoir dans un monde paisible qui ne chercherait pas à les mettre en première ligne – comme eux y avaient été poussés lors de la guerre contre Voldemort. Qui pouvait faire cela à des enfants ? Colin regarda du coin de l'œil la directrice, tentant de lire en elle – sans succès. Est-ce qu'elle serait prête à envoyer ses élèves combattre les forces armées d'Harry ? Est-ce qu'elle accepterait de les voir tomber pour une guerre vaine et inutile ?

Colin aimait ses élèves. Il aimait leur apprendre de nouvelles choses, les voir grandir et évoluer et il ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent sous les ordres d'une vieille peau qui ne comprenait pas qu'Harry était la solution à tous leurs problèmes alors qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'opportunité de se faire leur propre opinion – ou parce que leurs parents parlaient d'Harry comme d'un monstre. Il espérait sincèrement que si – _quand_ – Harry se décidait à prendre Poudlard, il serait magnanime et qu'il ferait preuve de grâce et de pardon envers ces enfants qui se laissaient porter par les opinions de leurs parents ou de ceux qui représentaient pour eux l'autorité.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand un hibou arriva à la table professorale et tendit sa patte vers la directrice qui, visiblement réticente, attrapa la petite lettre accrochée. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux alors que le volatile reprenait son envol et disparaissait de la Grande Salle à grand bruit de bruissements d'ailes. Colin se pencha en avant, voulant par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables avoir la faculté d'être invisible pour pouvoir se tenir derrière Minerva et lire par-dessus son épaule.

Sa curiosité monta d'un cran quand toutes les couleurs de son visage disparurent en un claquement de doigt et il haussa un sourcil surpris en la voyant quitter précipitamment la table – bien qu'elle gardait sa classe et un faux sang-froid qui dupait tout le monde sauf lui. Flitwick la suivit de près et Colin s'excusa auprès de son nouveau collègue peu après. Il se faufila dans les couloirs, tel une ombre, et il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine en pensant à l'espionnage qui allait suivre. Il espérait simplement qu'elle lui donnerait les informations dont il avait besoin pour satisfaire son Maître.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Installée à la table professorale, au centre, Minerva mangeait du bout de sa fourchette. L'appétit n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous, pas alors qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du château. Est-ce que c'était l'apocalypse ? Est-ce que les forces de Potter reculaient ? S'était-il calmé sur les attaques ? La résistance prenait-elle de plus en plus d'ampleur comme une vague avant qu'elle ne se déverse sur le monde magique ?

Minerva aurait aimé avoir des nouvelles – et normalement elle aurait dû en recevoir mais le hibou n'était pas encore arrivé. Ça faisait trois jours. C'était long trois jours quand on était enfermé dans un château. Elle aurait pu se rendre au Ministère si seulement il n'était pas tombé sous le joug de Potter, quatre ans auparavant. Mais aujourd'hui, Minerva n'avait nulle part où aller. La résistance n'avait pas de QG, pas comme à l'époque de Voldemort – Square Grimmaurd appartenait légalement à Harry et plus personne n'y était autorisé.

Ils auraient pu se regrouper au Terrier parce que Potter ne l'avait jamais attaqué mais le problème résidait dans le fait qu'il pouvait simplement débarquer à tout moment, sourire aux lèvres. Et dans un tel cas, ça aurait été un véritable massacre. Il y avait aussi Poudlard mais le château regroupait trop d'enfants innocents pour qu'elle pense à les mettre en péril alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé. Et même si – pour une raison qu'elle ignorait – Potter n'avait jamais attaqué le château, le risque valait-il le coup ? Parce qu'elle n'avait aucun doute : si elle rapatriait les membres de la résistance à Poudlard, Harry le saurait. Elle ne savait pas quand, elle ne savait pas comment, mais il le saurait et il attaquerait sans le moindre remord.

Minerva espérait quand même que tout le monde allait bien – ou du moins qu'ils allaient relativement bien en vivant les temps sombres qu'ils connaissaient. Mais elle en doutait fortement parce que ce n'était pas normal ce silence mortel qui avait suivi les tragiques évènements de Trevlach. Jamais encore Molly et les autres avaient oublié de lui envoyer leur rapport journalier. Ça ne pouvait pas être de bon augure.

Doucement, comme la bonne directrice de Poudlard qu'elle était, Minerva observa soucieusement ses élèves et elle sourit quand elle vit un groupe de Gryffondor rire comme si la guerre n'était pas à leur porte. Puis son sourire se tarit, fondit comme neige au soleil. Une vague de nostalgie traversa son corps et elle soupira, défaite par les évènements. Qui aurait pu penser que le bon, le gentil Harry Potter et que tous les Gryffondors de la promotion de 1991 deviendraient les monstres sanguinaires et sans cœur qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui ?

La guerre pouvait faire des ravages mais Minerva refusait de leur donner cette excuse pitoyable. Ils avaient choisi de transformer le monde magique en tyrannie. Ils avaient choisi d'être les auteurs de tous ces bains de sang qui noyaient d'un liquide écarlate les belles terres de leur patrie. C'était leur choix, leur décision et ils n'avaient aucune excuse. Rien ne pouvait pardonner les morts qu'ils semaient sous la noble bannière de vouloir créer une utopie. Ne voyaient-ils pas que cela était voué à l'échec ? Personne ne pouvait créer un monde sans trahison, sans mensonge, sans corruption. L'humain avait évolué d'une telle manière que ces mots faisaient totalement partie de son caractère – de ses instincts qui faisait que l'Homme était justement l'Homme. C'était triste mais c'était comme ça. Et même Harry Potter ne pouvait pas changer l'évolution de la race humaine.

Durant ces quatre années de terreur et de tyrannie, Minerva s'était souvent demandée si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal contre ces enfants qui avaient été comme ses propres fils. Elle avait été leur directrice de maison pendant sept ans, elle les avait vus grandir, évoluer. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour eux, comme tous ceux qui avaient été sous les couleurs de sa maison. Et les voir devenir des êtres… pires que Voldemort lui donnait envie de vomir. Etait-ce un peu de sa faute ? Celle d'Albus pour les avoir mis en première ligne lors de la guerre ?

Elle refusait de croire que tout était de la faute d'une seule et même personne. Elle continuait de se répéter qu'ils avaient leur part de responsabilité – comme Voldemort. Il avait choisi d'être l'homme raciste et abject qu'il avait été mais il avait des prédispositions à cause de sa mère, de son père, de l'orphelinat. Avait-elle contribuée à la création de ces monstres ? Avait-elle fait une chose qui, ajoutée à d'autres, avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le chaudron ?

Peut-être aurait-elle dû mettre en place une aide après-guerre – mais le monde magique avait été tellement bouleversé par la mort définitive de Voldemort que cela aurait été impossible. Pourtant, elle avait vu sur les élèves plus jeunes – ceux à qui il restait un an encore entre ces murs normalement infranchissables – les répercussions de tous ces morts, de tout ce sang. Il y avait eu ceux qui supportaient difficilement les insomnies, ceux dont les cauchemars étaient si virulents qu'ils réveillaient toute leur maison, ceux qui souffraient de flash-back et puis, il y avait ceux qui devaient vivre avec leur handicap physique – des membres arrachés, des plaies faites à la magie noire, des yeux à jamais plongés dans le noir à cause de sorts vicieux. Elle avait eu du mal à les voir tous sombrer – alors elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper de ceux qui ne comptaient pas revenir pour une huitième année.

Minerva en avait honte, mais elle n'avait jamais pris de nouvelles d'eux – autre que par l'intermédiaire de Molly qui avait été incapable de lui dire comment Ronald et Harry s'en sortaient pour faire face à tout ça. Elle avait pensé qu'ils seraient assez forts pour s'en sortir – qu'ils deviendraient Aurors comme ils l'avaient toujours voulu et qu'ils formeraient leurs familles avec de bonnes épouses et des enfants. Pendant leurs années à Poudlard, ils leur avaient démontré à de nombreuses reprises qu'ils pouvaient facilement faire face au pire. Comment avait-elle pu se voiler autant la face ?

Du coin de l'œil, elle observa Colin discuter avec son nouveau collègue – celui qui remplaçait Zacharias. Minerva soupira. Elle devenait trop vieille pour tout ça. Comment Albus avait-il supporté son rôle de leader ? Comment avait-il supporté le poids qui pesait constamment sur ses épaules ? Minerva avait l'impression d'avoir trois cent cinquante ans. Toutes ses décisions la vieillissaient parce que la culpabilité était écrasante lorsqu'un mot de sa part pouvait envoyer dans la tombe dix personnes.

Elle n'avait pas su quoi faire pour Zacharias – elle ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser enseigner à ses élèves en sachant qu'il était du côté des Ténèbres. Toutes les fois où Voldemort avait intégré un des siens dans l'école, rien de bon n'en était sorti alors Minerva partait du principe qu'un homme d'Harry serait dix fois pire. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir comme disait Poppy. Alors même si ce n'était pas très éthique et pas très… _lumineux_ , elle avait enfermé l'ancien Poufsouffle dans un cachot du château. Il était nourri mais elle l'avait attaché pour qu'il ne s'enfuît pas et deux anciens Aurors descendaient régulièrement pour le faire parler – ce n'était pas comme les interrogatoires du côté de Potter mais ils avaient été formés pour obtenir des aveux alors Minerva ne doutait pas qu'ils en auraient bientôt.

Un bruissement d'ailes la sortit de ses pensées et elle releva la tête brusquement. Un hibou ? A cette heure ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment du courrier. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle vit l'oiseau se diriger vers elle et se poser élégamment sur la table. Il tendit une noble patte et elle décrocha prestement la lettre qui s'y trouvait. Elle laissa le hibou chiper dans son assiette un bout de carotte puis l'entendit s'éloigner à tire-d'aile. Sans se soucier du silence qui suivit l'apparition de l'oiseau, elle décacheta la lettre.

« _La belette, le cheval, le dragon et le renard ont été arrêtés. Ils savent. Que faisons-nous ? – Belinda J. »_

Merlin. Minerva voulu monter une main tremblante jusqu'à sa bouche mais elle se retint pour garder un semblant de calme. Les élèves ne devaient pas s'inquiéter. Ils ne devaient pas savoir ce qui se passait – ce qui allait sans doute se passer bientôt. Si Molly et les enfants avaient été arrêtés par Harry, c'était qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux et de leur organisation. Et rien de bon ne pouvait en sortir.

Elle fit un geste vers Filius qui hocha la tête et se pencha vers Poppy. Elle se leva et s'éloigna de la table professorale. Minerva eut un geste vers Colin qui l'observait, sourcil froncé, l'air soucieux. Elle lui sourit, un peu. Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui proposer de rentrer dans la résistance, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il pourrait leur être utile mais Minerva voulait protéger cet enfant qui avait déjà trop vu. La mort de son frère l'avait presque détruit et la trahison d'Harry – le héros qu'il avait toujours admiré – l'avait mis à terre pendant de long mois. Mais il s'en était sorti et maintenant, Minerva ne voulait pas l'obliger à se confronter à celui qu'il avait suivi comme un chiot surexcité pendant ses années de Poudlard.

Elle laissa la porte se refermer derrière elle et elle marcha à travers les couloirs, la tête haute et le cœur battant. Elle atteint la salle de classe désaffectée qu'ils utilisaient pour les réunions d'urgence et elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant que Filius et Pomfresh la rejoignent. Elle posa un sort de répulsion pour que personne ne soit tenté de s'approcher d'eux – ce n'était pas d'un très haut niveau parce que tout le monde était en train de manger et que les professeurs qui auraient le niveau pour le supprimer devait surveiller les élèves en son absence. Maintenant que Zacharias avait été appréhendé, elle avait pleinement confiance en son corps professoral.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Minerva ? commença Pomfresh.

\- Molly et ses enfants ont été arrêtés par Potter.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont… morts ? demanda Filius.

Minerva secoua la tête. _Non._ C'était bien marqué qu'ils avaient été _arrêtés_ , Belinda avait été assez claire dans son message. S'ils avaient été morts ou simplement disparus, elle aurait employé ces termes. Alors si elle avait marqué qu'ils avaient été arrêtés, c'était qu'ils étaient prisonniers du Manoir de Potter. Peut-être même… qu'ils étaient torturés. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui craqua sous son poids. Pauvre Molly qui avait déjà tant perdu – pauvre Charlie, George et Ginny qui avaient déjà tant traversé. Elle espérait qu'Harry serait assez clément pour les épargner – au nom de leur passé commun. Même si elle avait des doutes sur l'humanité de Potter, elle ne pouvait que prier Merlin pour qu'il lui prouve le contraire.

\- Entre l'enlèvement de Lucius, le massacre de Trevlach et la disparition de Percy, c'est un bien mauvais mois, regretta Filius.

\- Savons-nous ce qui s'est exactement passé à Trevlach ? demanda Poppy.

Minerva lui raconta ce qu'on lui avait rapporté : les habitants avaient été plongés dans un sommeil profond par Potter et sa clique. Ils avaient organisé un piège contre le groupe d'Amélia Bones et de Williamson avec l'aide de Draco Malfoy et de Pansy Parkinson qui s'étaient révélés être des traîtes pour le clan des Ténèbres. Les habitants n'avaient rien eu, Harry les avait épargnés – ils avaient seulement découvert leur beau village totalement ravagé par le sang et la mort. Ils avaient décidé de déménager _on-ne-savait-où_. Ils étaient partis aussi silencieusement qu'ils avaient vécu. Avant de disparaître dans la nature, ils avaient déposé des dizaines de petites bougies pour honorer les morts tombés dans leur village natif. D'après un rapport, Trevlach n'était plus qu'un tombeau abandonné.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va attaquer Poudlard ? questionna Filius.

\- Oui, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant.

Harry devait avoir des doutes. _Ils savent_. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils savaient exactement mais elle ne doutait pas qu'ils découvriraient tout prochainement. Et quand ce serait le cas, le château ne serait plus un endroit sûr.

\- Mais vous l'avez banni du château !

\- Ce ne sont que des mots, Filius, soupira-t-elle, à bout de force. Rien ne pourra empêcher Harry de venir quand il le voudra. S'il nous a laissé en paix pendant tout ce temps, c'est uniquement pour ses propres raisons. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions : s'il ne le voulait pas, il ne serait jamais resté aussi loin du château seulement parce que je lui avais interdit de revenir.

Elle laissa le silence envahir la pièce avant qu'elle ne soupire de nouveau, lasse. Elle ne voulait pas être la bergère qui menait ses moutons dans la gueule du loup mais elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Elle avait peur d'attirer l'attention en regroupant les résistants à Poudlard mais puisqu'Harry le savait maintenant, elle pourrait ramener un maximum de personnes pour protéger Poudlard et ses élèves. Mais ne valait-il pas mieux les laisser sur le terrain pour qu'ils protègent la population sorcière ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se sentait lasse et désespérée. Pourquoi Albus n'était plus là ? Il aurait pu les aider. Il aurait pu leur donner des conseils. Peut-être devrait-elle aller en chercher auprès de son tableau. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait été lui parler, elle s'était retrouvée face à un mur de déni : _Harry ne ferait jamais ça_. Et pourtant…

\- Minerva, reprit Poppy, douce et patiente, les gens comptent sur vous. Ils ont besoin d'être guidés et vous êtes celle qui les mènera vers la salvation.

\- Et si je les menais vers leur mort ? Si mes décisions les faisaient tous mourir ?

\- Alors, ils mourront en tentant d'obtenir leur liberté. C'est la plus belle des raisons.

L'infirmière secoua la tête et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle la lui pressa et Minerva ferma les yeux un instant. Elle eut un sourire sans joie et sa voix lui parut plus sèche qu'elle ne l'avait initialement voulu :

\- Je croyais que la plus belle des raisons était pour l'amour.

\- L'amour est une forme de liberté, reprit Poppy sans se vexer de son ton.

Elle devait arrêter de culpabiliser. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Amélia était morte, ni que Molly soit prisonnière. Elle n'avait pas validé l'intégration de Draco et de Pansy dans leur groupe et Molly savait ce qu'elle faisait en se dressant contre son propre fils. Elle… Elle essayait de maintenir l'espoir dont les gens avaient besoin pour trouver la force de résister contre le fléau qu'Harry Potter déployait sur l'Angleterre. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait tenter s'était de protéger ses élèves et la résistance.

Et le plus intelligent serait de rameuter les hauts gradés des groupes de rebelles pour qu'ils en parlent calmement. Elle leur proposerait son idée : laisser trois ou quatre unités sur le terrain pendant que les autres se regrouperaient à Poudlard. Et pour les espions chez Potter ? Ils devraient en laisser cinq dont celui qui avait entendu dire que Molly était enfermée dans le manoir et les autres pourraient faire tomber le voile quand ils le voudraient, en essayant d'éliminer le plus de monde possible en même temps. Elle ne devrait pas vouloir prôner la mort et la destruction mais l'heure était grave et s'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance ensuite.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Angleterre, 12h_

\- Hey Seamus ! Il est où Ron ?

La voix d'Harry résonna dans le couloir vide avec tellement de force qu'il en sursauta presque. _Presque_. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Seamus qui, maintenu contre le mur par Dean, leva précipitamment la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Harry le regarda fixement, un sourcil haussé, attendant une réponse – et _rapidement_ , c'était mieux. Souriant intérieurement, il l'observa essayer de se dépêtrer de Dean qui visiblement, n'en ayant rien à faire de l'interruption, continuait de grignoter le cou de son amant avec une dextérité qui rendit Harry pensif. Peut-être que maintenant que Will et Hannibal se trouvaient dans _son_ manoir, il allait pouvoir réitérer l'excellente et unique session de sexe qu'ils avaient connue précédemment.

Haletant, Seamus enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux courts de Dean et Harry ne sut pas si c'était pour éloigner son visage de son cou ou pour l'obliger à continuer – même si obliger n'était clairement pas le bon terme. Les jambes autour du basané, l'Irlandais rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux ancrés dans les siens. Ils étaient… beaux tous les deux ensemble. Beaux et bandants. Alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur, un air blasé sur le visage, il sentit sa virilité commencer à durcir dans son pantalon en cuir, s'appuyant douloureusement contre sa braguette, l'appelant presque pour qu'il la sorte à l'air libre. Il se racla la gorge, une fois, et il sourit quand Dean grogna, clairement énervé d'être coupé _une nouvelle fois_. Les hanches de Seamus partirent en avant dans une demande explicite pour avoir plus.

\- Seamus ! répéta-t-il quand il vit l'Irlandais fermer les yeux en étouffant un gémissement de plaisir.

Il voulait une réponse et il préférait l'avoir maintenant, si ça ne les dérangeait pas. Ce n'était pas particulièrement urgent mais il voulait voir Ron avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui apprenne qu'Hannibal et Will étaient libres de vagabonder dans le manoir. Oh et puis, il avait une nouvelle pour lui. Une importante. Dans le genre qui ne pouvait pas _vraiment_ attendre trois heures – ou cinq minutes vu comment Dean et Seamus étaient excités, pensa Harry ironiquement.

\- Où est Ron ?

Par sa sainte mère, il allait vraiment s'énerver si Seamus n'arrivait pas à se concentrer trois secondes sur lui plutôt que sur la putain de langue de Dean qui lui faisait _il-ne-savait-quoi_ dans le cou. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se retenir ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué !

\- En bas, haleta l'Irlandais en plaquant plus étroitement son corps contre celui de son amant.

En bas. Harry souffla un _enfin_ qui ne s'entendit pas à cause des gémissements que laissa échapper Seamus. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se sentant désagréablement invisible à leurs yeux. Il détestait ça – il n'aimait pas être ignoré, il aimait sentir sur lui les regards de son Cercle. Cependant, il avait mieux à faire que de les sermonner – ou de les regarder même si ça pourrait être sacrément sexy.

Alors qu'il tournait les talons pour retrouver Ron, il lança par-dessus son épaule un tonitruant :

\- Prenez vous une chambre !

Et il rigola quand la réponse de Dean lui parvint, étouffer par la peau de Seamus. _Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà baisé dans le couloir_. Faux. Harry n'avait jamais été baisé dans un couloir du Manoir. Dans la salle du trône, dans les cachots, dans sa chambre, dans son bureau et même à l'infirmerie – mais ça, il ne valait mieux pas que Neville soit au courant. Mais le couloir restait inédit – peut-être qu'il pourrait convaincre Hannibal et Will de tenter le coup et s'ils ne le voulaient pas, il pourrait peut-être persuader Ron de le faire. Ça pourrait être excitant.

D'un pas léger, Harry se dirigea vers les cachots, un sifflotement entêtant sur le bord des lèvres. Il se demandait ce que faisaient Hannibal et Will actuellement. Il les avait laissés dans leur chambre, pour qu'ils puissent se reposer de leur nuit agitée. Abigail, elle, avait totalement disparu mais Harry ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle. Rien ne pourrait lui faire mal dans le manoir – et le premier qui la toucherait aurait à faire à lui. Et sincèrement il espérait que tous ces imbéciles qui le suivaient ne seraient pas assez bête pour lui sauter dessus parce qu'Hannibal et Will seraient sûrement les premiers à s'en prendre à _lui_ pour ne pas avoir veillée sur leur _fille chérie._ Merci mais non-merci – il voulait garder ses moldus encore un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés. Maintenant qu'il les avait acceptés dans _son_ manoir, il n'allait pas simplement les tuer parce qu'ils s'en seraient pris à lui à cause de ses stupides Fidèles.

Doucement, Harry ouvrit la porte menant aux cachots et descendit les marches. Peut-être devrait-il sceller cette porte pour empêcher ses moldus de fourrer leur nez dans des affaires qui ne les concernaient pas. Sa colère serait mortelle si Will, Hannibal ou Abigail libéraient _sans faire exprès_ un de ses prisonniers. Surtout si ce prisonnier en question était Lucius Malfoy. Et il n'y aurait pas que lui – Ron et Draco et _à peu près tous les membres du Cercle_ , voudraient se venger. Harry eut une moue perplexe alors que ses pieds nus foulaient la pierre froide des cachots. Après, quelle serait la probabilité pour qu'ils libèrent spécifiquement Lucius Malfoy sur _tous_ les gens présents dans les cellules ? Ça devait se rapprocher des zéros du point de vue d'Harry. Ou alors ils n'auraient pas de bol, ou ils l'auraient fait exprès – et là, Harry n'aurait même pas le temps de les étriper avant que Ron et Draco ne lui tombent dessus pour avoir osé emmener dans _leur_ manoir deux stupides moldus.

Harry poussa la porte en bas des escaliers avec un petit ricanement en imaginant la tête que ferait son bras droit et son petit chat en apprenant que non seulement Harry avait ramené ses moldus mais qu'en plus ils avaient libéré Lucius. D'une pierre, deux coups. Ça pourrait être drôle.

Mais ça n'arriverait jamais parce qu'Harry bloquerait magiquement cette porte, de sorte que les personnes n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques ne puissent pas même poser leur doigt sur la poignée. Il mettrait ça en place, aujourd'hui même – ne sut-on jamais. Après tout, il n'avait jamais interdit à Hannibal et Will de se balader dans le manoir et les connaissant, un minimum, ils allaient être attirés par les cachots – excités par la perceptive de découvrir ses secrets. Ce n'était même pas ses _secrets_ à proprement parler parce que _tout le monde_ était au courant qu'il maintenait des prisonniers dans son manoir.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment de secrets – sa vie complète était connue de tous et cela depuis qu'il était bébé. Lorsqu'il était encore qu'un garçon de dix ans – juste avant qu'Hagrid ne vienne le chercher chez les Dursley – le monde magique entier était même plus au courant de sa réelle identité et de ce qu'il avait fait que lui-même. Tous savaient qu'il était un sorcier, qu'il avait détruit Voldemort à seulement un an et que ses parents étaient morts ce soir là – lui avait toujours cru qu'il n'était qu'un monstre différent des autres enfants dont les parents étaient décédés dans un vulgaire accident de voiture parce qu'ils étaient des junkies. Harry n'avait jamais réussi à garder ses secrets bien longtemps et depuis qu'il était aux pouvoirs, il n'avait rien à cacher – ça aurait été bien hypocrite de sa part, lui qui prônait la sincérité et la fidélité. Hannibal et Will pouvaient fouiller tout le manoir sans rien trouver de compromettant – si on oubliait les cachots – et ce serait bien mal le connaître que de penser qu'il laisserait quoi que ce fût qui pourrait lui porter préjudice à la portée de n'importe qui.

Ses pieds touchèrent finalement le sol froid et humide des cachots et Harry s'arrêta au bout du couloir, oreille tendue dans l'espoir morbide de discerner des cris de ses prisonniers. Mais il n'y avait qu'un silence pesant qui régnait dans cet insalubre lieu. Harry poussa un petit soupir de fatalité – et le son sembla se répercuter entre les murs de pierres. Heureusement il savait ce que le « en bas » de Seamus voulait dire et ce fut sans hésitation qu'il mit cap vers le fond des cachots. Un petit frisson parcourut son corps quand il passa à travers la barrière invisible qu'avait mise en place Clarence, le nouveau Gardien. C'était comme passer sous une délicieuse cascade. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il pensa que ceux qui essaieraient de s'enfuir auraient plutôt l'impression d'essayer de passer à travers un mur de couteaux aiguisés. Les joies de la magie.

En passant devant le petit bureau des Gardiens, Harry leva une main amicale pour saluer Clarence qui lui répondit d'une révérence dévouée. Il aimait ses Gardiens – et il témoignait à leur égard une indulgence qu'il n'accordait qu'à son Cercle. Parce que ces Fidèles minutieusement sélectionnés dans les rangs de son armée étaient d'une importance capitale – et qu'ils finiraient tous totalement fous à cause des cris qui résonnaient dans ces couloirs sinueux. Mais il n'irait pas lui parler aujourd'hui parce que cela ne faisait qu'une semaine, à peine, qu'il avait pris son poste et que pour le moment tout allait bien – dans deux semaines, il prendrait le temps de s'arrêter pour lui adresser quelques mots, s'il y pensait. Sans s'arrêter, il se demanda combien de temps ce Fidèle tiendrait – il espérait ne pas devoir le changer avant neuf mois. Neuf mois, ce serait bien. Vraiment bien. Clarence était costaud et relativement puissant. Il ne devrait pas céder au bout de trois ou cinq mois – et si Harry avait vraiment eu du nez, il se rapprocherait du record.

En face de lui se dressa rapidement la porte de la Chambre des Murmures mais Harry ne la regarda pas. Il tourna à gauche, dans un couloir exigu où toutes les cellules étaient pratiquement vides. C'était dans ce couloir que les Carrow et d'autres mangemorts avaient été enfermés au début de leur quête de vengeance. Harry savait qu'il n'y avait que la pièce du fond, la seule qui ne fermait pas à l'aide d'une simple grille mais qui était scellée grâce à une lourde et austère porte en bois massif, renforcée d'acier.

Pour la pousser, il dut concentrer un petit peu de sa magie dans ses mains pour que le battant daigne bouger tant il était lourd et le grincement qu'il laissa échapper ressemblait à une plainte de douleur – si approprié à l'ambiance qui régnait dans ses cachots. Plissant les yeux en entrant dans la pièce, s'attendant à devoir s'habituer à l'obscurité pour pouvoir discerner quoi que ce fût, il fut surpris par le nombre de torches allumées et par la lumière qui s'en dégageait. D'habitude quand Ron venait ici, il n'allumait jamais plus de deux torches, appréciant l'atmosphère morbide que lui assurait la semi-obscurité.

Cependant même avec la lumière des flammes qui dansaient au gré d'un vent imaginaire, Harry ne pouvait pas distinguer le coin tout au fond de la pièce, toujours plongé dans une profonde l'obscurité. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il savait ce qui se tapissait dans l'ombre, tel un rat essayant de se faire oublier. Et s'il plissait suffisamment les yeux, il pouvait voir une masse informe prostrée sur elle-même. Il referma la porte du bout du pied, prenant un plaisir sadique aux petits gémissements qui s'élevaient du coin sombre lorsque le battant claqua grâce à un peu de magie.

Tournant son attention vers son rouquin d'ami, il le vit tranquillement installé sur une vieille table en bois qui servait, normalement, à la disposition de divers instruments de tortures dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin pour le _bien être_ de l'occupante de cette cellule particulière. Harry leva un sourcil en le voyant, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. Il tenait entre ses mains une assiette remplie d'un poulet qui autrefois avait dû être délicieusement cuisiné mais qui, maintenant, ne ressemblait plus à rien. Le deuxième sourcil du mage noir rejoignit le premier lorsqu'il vit Ron sucer un os, tentant – semblait-il – de le sucer jusqu'à la moelle.

Et par Merlin, il était absolument bandant comme ça. Il pouvait sans mal imaginer son sexe à la place de la carcasse. C'était presque comme s'il pouvait sentir la langue de son meilleur ami glisser sur sa verge érigée. Putain, il était totalement en manque. Il avait envie de baiser – les souvenirs du précédent spectacle de Dean et Seamus n'arrangeaient en rien son imagination déjà débordante et les coups de langue de Ron mettaient à ébullition sa libido. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire demi-tour, planter son meilleur ami ici et rejoindre Hannibal et Will pour leur demander, l'air de rien, si ça les tentait de _remettre le couvert_. C'était drôlement attirant.

Mais les problèmes du pays passaient avant sa frustration sexuelle et Harry détenait dans sa poche _le_ mot qui marquait la fin d'un Ordre et le début d'une nouvelle ère de justice et de loyauté. Comme si le bruit qu'avait laissé échapper la porte n'avait pas assez prouvé sa présence, Harry se racla la gorge.

La bouche toujours autour de l'os, Ron le regarda du coin de l'œil, un sourcil relevé, attendant visiblement une réponse. Mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre tant qu'il n'ait cessé de sucer ce putain de cartilage qui détournait bien trop son attention. Ron dut le deviner parce qu'il claqua sa langue contre son palais après avoir éloigné l'os de sa bouche et, d'un geste négligeant de la main, le lança vers le coin sombre. Il roula un instant sur le sol et Harry observa la femme sortir précipitamment de son coin pour l'attraper avec un empressement qui frisait le ridicule.

Mais il comprenait son envie de recevoir une quantité de nourriture, même infime. Il avait connu cette faim qui tiraillait l'estomac à en donner des crampes. Il avait subi ces élancements dans la tête qui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Il avait dû vivre avec l'envie de mâcher quelque chose, n'importe quoi du moment qu'il puisse combler son estomac vide qui criait famine. Aujourd'hui, il se servait du traitement qu'il avait reçu des Dursley pour mater – torturer – ses prisonniers parce qu'il avait vu tout ce qu'il avait été prêt à faire pour que ce calvaire cesse. Alors pourquoi eux ne deviendraient-ils pas plus coopératifs pour que leur douleur s'arrête ? Il avait réussi à leur faire croire qu'ils ne recevaient pas de nourriture plus d'une fois par semaine parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été _de bons garçons – ou de bonnes filles_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ron sans se préoccuper de la femme qui retournait dans son coin, l'os de poulet serré contre sa poitrine.

En marchant vers la table où il était installé, Harry observa plus attentivement la prisonnière qui rongeait faiblement l'os. Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'il la connaissait mais elle avait connu de meilleurs jours. Ses cheveux ressemblaient toujours autant à un nid d'oiseau : ils étaient sales, ternes et emmêlés. De la façon dont ils étaient disposés sur son crâne, on pouvait voir des trous dans sa chevelure, vestige des carences qui lui faisaient perdre ses cheveux et ses ongles – si ongles, il y avait encore à tomber alors que son Cercle prenait un malin plaisir à les lui arracher. Ses yeux étaient plus fous qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été et ils étaient entourés de cernes plus noirs que la nuit – donnant l'impression qu'elle avait deux beaux coquards autour de ses puits sans fond qui lui servaient d'yeux. Sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême, presque translucide, et elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os – certainement dû à ces cinq ans d'emprisonnement dans ces geôles.

\- Je te cherchais, dit-il en sautant à côté de Ron.

Il déclina d'un geste de la main lorsque le rouquin lui proposa un peu de poulet, les yeux fixés sur Bellatrix qui rongeait la carcasse de poulet comme un chien affamé. C'était intéressant de voir à quel point la torture psychologique et physique pouvait condamner quelqu'un à une vie terne et morne, transformé en loque pour une éternité qui leur coulait entre les doigts aussi sûrement qu'un filet d'eau.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Colin m'a envoyé un message. On avait raison, McGo est dans le coup.

Il y eut un petit silence, pesant et lourd de sens – de ceux qui promettaient un avenir bien sombre. Sans se détourner de Bellatrix qui tremblait dans ses guenilles, Harry sentit Ron se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs cuisses se touchent. Il posa le plat de poulet près de lui, croisa les mains sur ses jambes. Lui aussi semblait regarder l'ancienne Mangemort comme des Moldus regarderaient un animal ennuyeux dans un zoo.

Harry se demanda pourquoi Ron était venu ici en premier lieu mais il chassa bien vite cette question. Si au début, ils venaient régulièrement dans les cachots pour voir Lestrange, ça faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils ne descendaient dans cette pièce que lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de réfléchir – et de se rappeler pourquoi ils avaient fait tout ça. Harry n'y venait presque plus jamais, pourtant en cet instant, il ressentait toute la haine qu'il avait pour les Mangemorts et leurs semblables, toute l'animosité qu'il avait contre cette guerre qui leur avait arraché des êtres innocents qu'ils aimaient de tout leur cœur, toute la déception qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort quand il se souvenait des gens qui leur avaient tourné le dos quand ils en avaient eu le plus besoin. Quand ses yeux tombaient sur Bellatrix – même si elle n'était plus vraiment Bellatrix depuis un certain temps – il pouvait se rappeler avec une précision chirurgicale _pourquoi_ son combat pour un monde juste valait tous les morts qu'il laissait choir dans son sillage. _Et ça valait bien plus encore._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Ron.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry et lorsqu'il lança son idée, sa voix était sûre et décidée :

\- On va attaquer Poudlard.

\- On va… Quoi ?

\- Attaquer Poudlard.

Ron laissa échapper un léger soupir qui parut résonner comme s'il avait crié. Dans son coin, Bellatrix trembla, lâcha son os comme si elle avait peur que le son de dépit fût dirigé vers elle. Harry sauta de la table et sourit quand il entendit le blasé _j'avais donc bien entendu_ chuchoté. D'un pas déterminé, il s'avança vers sa prisonnière, prenant plaisir de la voir se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle semblait vouloir disparaître de sa vue comme si elle savait à quel point elle offrait un spectacle navrant pour ses beaux yeux verts.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'à moins d'un pas d'elle et il tendit la main, paume vers le bas.

\- Bella-belle, dit-il d'une voix grave, on ne vient plus dire bonjour à son maître ?

Elle n'était plus belle depuis longtemps mais Harry aimait l'appeler comme ça. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle sache toujours que son prénom était Bellatrix parce qu'elle ne régissait qu'à leur voix, à lui et à Ron – et que lorsque Draco avait essayé de l'appeler, elle avait à peine levé la tête lorsque, excédé, il avait crié un « Bella » tonitruant. Mais lorsqu'Harry – qui avait regardé le manège, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres – avait murmuré son surnom si bas qu'on avait dû tendre l'oreille, elle avait tourné de grands yeux effrayés vers lui puis s'était immédiatement jetée à genoux devant lui. Comme la parfaite chienne qu'elle était devenue.

Puisant dans des forces qu'elle était loin d'avoir, elle se redressa et attrapa difficile la main offerte avant d'y poser son front. Harry sourit une nouvelle fois, tapota ses cheveux en bataille puis glissa ses doigts sur son cou sale. Il pouvait sentir sous sa pulpe tous les os de son corps. Elle ressemblait à un cadavre ambulant, à un squelette sans plus de volonté, à une marionnette cassée qu'Harry pouvait manier à sa guise.

Aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé, il se dégagea de sa faible prise et mit un genou à terre devant elle, la surplombant de sa taille. Elle rentra la tête dans ses épaules comme si elle avait fait une bêtise. Forçant son visage à être le masque désapprobateur qu'il aimait sortir à ses prisonniers, il releva le visage cadavérique de Lestrange de deux doigts posés sur le menton.

\- Veux-tu me faire plaisir, Bella-belle ? susurra-t-il.

Elle hocha simplement la tête avec une ferveur délectable. Harry savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler depuis deux ans maintenant – et pour une fois, ce n'était pas _totalement_ de sa faute. C'était un blocage psychologique. Du genre qui apparaissait subitement après une épreuve traumatisante – et qui était censé disparaitre avec le temps, lorsque le choc était surpassé. Mais le choc de Bella ne passerait pas, parce qu'elle restait enfermée dans cette cellule, sans moyen pour surmonter ce qui l'avait bloquée dans ce monde de silence.

Harry s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. _Douce époque_ , pensa-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique. Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment de comment il avait eu cette idée mais ça avait été un délicieux spectacle. Seamus lui avait ramené Rodolphus Lestrange qui avait réussi à courir pendant trois ans avant que son fidèle limier ne le jette à ses pieds. Outre le fait qu'il avait été un Mangemort, Harry n'avait rien contre le mari de Bellatrix – et il avait eu envie de le tuer rapidement, non sans douleur avant, pour s'en débarrasser. Neville avait refusé, arguant qu'il avait torturé ses parents avec son frère et sa femme mais Harry avait réussi à le convaincre de le laisser le tuer. Il lui avait promis que sa mort ne serait pas vaine et qu'elle servirait à torturer Bellatrix. Il avait ajouté que lorsqu'ils auraient arrêté Rabastan, il serait tout à lui. Neville avait accepté et Harry avait souri – d'un sourire cruel qui promettait mille et une douleurs.

Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de la tête surprise de Bellatrix quand Rodolphus avait passé les portes de sa cellule puis celle effarée qu'elle avait tiré quand Harry avait tranché net la gorge de l'homme avec un sang-froid remarquable. Elle avait hurlé de toutes ses forces comme si on lui arrachait un de ses organes et Harry avait haussé un sourcil surpris. Est-ce que Bellatrix Lestrange avait véritablement aimé son mari ? Est-ce qu'elle avait un cœur, elle qui avait tué son propre cousin ? Elle qui avait torturé et tué leur meilleure amie pour le plaisir ?

Penser à Hermione l'avait conforté dans son idée et avec un plaisir sadique, il avait approché un bocal de la coupure puis il avait regardé le récipient se remplir d'hémoglobine. La chaleur s'était faite sentir à travers le verre et Harry avait senti son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Il avait pu remplir trois bocaux entiers qu'il avait ensuite disposés devant le corps encore chaud mais définitivement sans vie de Rodolphus qui jonchait le sol sale de la cellule de Bellatrix. Harry s'était finalement approché de la femme, prostrée sur elle-même et il lui avait chuchotée qu'elle n'aurait pas d'eau pendant deux semaines, seulement ce sang qui venait de son propre mari – _ce sera le seul liquide que tu auras, Bella-belle._ Elle ne l'avait pas regardé, les yeux fixés sur le corps de son mari et en voyant le vide qui avait troublé son regard, Harry s'était promis de veiller à ce qu'un elfe de maison l'observe pour la forcer à boire si jamais elle perdait toute volonté de vivre, préférant rejoindre son _bien-aimé_ dans la mort bienveillante.

Lorsque deux semaines plus tard, il avait pris de son temps pour lui apporter sa gamelle d'eau, il avait tout de suite remarqué que tous les bocaux étaient vides et que le visage de la Mangemorte était barbouillée du sang de son défunt mari. Il lui avait souri, comme un père fier des exploits de son enfant. Il avait fait doucement glisser la gamelle d'eau jusqu'à elle puis il lui avait demandée comment elle se sentait. Elle n'avait pas répondu mais il avait haussé les épaules, l'air de rien. _De toute manière, elle parlera tôt ou tard, de gré ou de force._ Mais non. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi tort que ce jour-là. Parce que même de force, Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait jamais plus parlé – les seuls sons qu'elle poussait n'étaient plus que des gémissements ou des cris.

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand Bella laissa échapper une longue plainte, comme si elle pensait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il la rassura d'une gentille tape sur le crâne avant de se pencher en avant, suffisamment près pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

\- Je trouve ta cellule vraiment sale, nettoie-la pour moi, Bella-belle…

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et Harry se tourna un peu, pour que Ron rentre dans son champ de vision. Le nez enfoui dans les mèches ternes, sales et grasses, il lui sourit tendrement. Ses lèvres effleurèrent l'oreille de la prisonnière lorsqu'il chuchota :

\- … avec ta langue.

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle. Il lui tourna le dos tout en marchant vers Ron, la démarche langoureuse, féline – ronronnant presque lorsque le regard bleu de son meilleur ami glissa sur lui, brûlant d'un désir inassouvi. Il sentait sa verge se gonfler dans son pantalon de cuir sous les promesses que lui assuraient _ce_ regard lubrique mais Harry savait qu'ils ne coucheraient pas ensemble – Ron parce qu'il avait refusé depuis des jours de le toucher intimement, Harry parce que… parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment. Cependant, quand il fermait les yeux, ce n'était pas les mains de Ron qui le caressaient, ce n'était pas ses lèvres qui l'embrassaient. Et même s'il était encore diablement excité par son ami, il n'avait pas une _envie irrésistible_ de coucher avec lui.

Gracieusement, il monta sur la table, à côté de son bras droit et regarda avec fascination la femme, qui avait fait trembler l'Angleterre aux côtés de Voldemort, lécher le sol crasseux de sa propre cellule.

\- Elle n'a plus aucune volonté, déclara Ron une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

Lui aussi devait se rappeler de ses débuts ici. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui s'étaient débattus, qui lui avaient craché à la figure qu'il ne pourrait jamais les briser. Douce utopie. Bien sûr qu'Harry avait pu la briser, comme il briserait tous ceux de son espèce. Surtout Lucius. Il comptait le mater comme il l'avait fait avec elle, le dresser pour qu'il soit un _bon garçon_ , le dompter pour qu'il devienne aussi inoffensif qu'un agneau. Par sa sainte mère, c'était une délicieuse vision que d'imaginer le grand Lucius Malfoy courber l'échine face à lui, tremblant comme un petit garçon qui avait peur de l'orage.

\- Peut-être que ce serait intéressant de montrer à Lucius ce qui l'attend, proposa Harry.

Il pouvait presque déjà voir le regard effaré, révolté et incrédule de l'aristocrate devant sa belle-sœur – femme forte et fière – nettoyer à coups de langue le sol de sa cellule. Ça pourrait être une leçon, un avertissement – une sorte de : _qu'importe qui tu es, je te ferai ramper à mes pieds, je te briserai aussi facilement que j'ai brisé Bellatrix Lestrange._

\- Il serait capable de lui insuffler un relent de lucidité.

\- Hm, grimaça Harry.

Ron n'avait pas totalement tort. Lucius avec son parler aussi vicieux qu'un serpent pourrait peut-être toucher la conscience de Lestrange et alors tous leurs efforts auraient été vains – et même si l'idée de devoir la briser de nouveau lui plaisait, il n'avait pas assez de temps à lui consacrer. Briser la volonté de quelqu'un était un boulot à temps plein.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, léger et tranquille. Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, juste à regarder l'ancienne mangemorte lécher les pierres rugueuses. Comme avant. Harry ne comptait plus le nombre d'heures qu'ils avaient passé dans cette cellule, même si au début Bellatrix était beaucoup plus virulente que maintenant. C'était calme maintenant, reposant, relaxant. Même le bruit de sa langue sur le pavé avait un rythme apaisant. Harry pourrait rester toute la journée ici sans s'ennuyer – et il nota cette information quelque part dans sa tête pour lorsqu'il s'ennuierait à nouveau. Et sûrement l'auraient-ils fait si Ron n'avait pas ouvert la bouche :

\- Au fait, Harry, commença-t-il du sarcasme plein la voix. J'ai parlé à Neville ce matin…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Et merde… Lui qui avait prévu de lui annoncer en douceur et tout aurait pu passer comme dans du beurre. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui. Et connaissant les commères qui lui servaient de fidèles commandants, tout son Cercle devait être au courant pour Hannibal et Will.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as ramené tes Moldus ici ! dit-il et même si c'était une affirmation, ça sonna un peu comme une question.

Bien. Il était temps de fuir. Harry sauta de la table une nouvelle fois, tira sur son pantalon pour le défaire d'un pli et partit dignement vers la porte. Bellatrix ne releva pas le visage du sol, occupée qu'elle était à le nettoyer contentieusement. Derrière lui, Ron ricana, prenant sa fuite pour un aveu – ce qu'elle était clairement. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas à discuter de ses choix avec son meilleur ami ou qui que ce fût d'autre. Il avait voulu Hannibal et Will chez lui et il les avait amenés. Point.

\- J'espère pour toi qu'ils ne feront pas de conneries ! lança Ron.

Harry se stoppa dans sa fuite, les épaules raidies.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon je serai obligé d'intervenir, Harry. Tu m'as l'air beaucoup trop impliqué pour sévir en cas de problème.

Le regardant par-dessus son épaule, le mage noir laissa sa magie sortir de son corps et il savait que ses yeux verts brillaient de pouvoir. Il eut vaguement conscience que Bella se recroquevillait sur elle-même en tremblant de peur et il vit Ron frissonner. Mais le rouquin ne se détourna pas, il garda ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, sans peur, sans crainte. Il savait que Ron voulait simplement le protéger – lui et tout ce qu'ils avaient créé jusqu'ici. Alors doucement, il sentit le calme réinvestir son corps tendu. Il ne pensa même pas contredire les propos de son ami : il n'était pas trop impliqué. Et puis comment ça « impliqué » ? Sentimentalement ? Bien sûr que non, Harry était encore totalement maître de ses émotions et si Hannibal et Will faisaient quoi que ce fût qui leur porterait préjudice, il s'en occuperait.

\- Il n'y aura aucun problème, assura-t-il d'une voix qui ne soufflait aucune réplique.

Ron hocha la tête, une fois mais Harry savait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Au moindre faux pas, Hannibal et Will connaitraient la colère de Ronald Weasley, fier bras droit du mage noir le plus puissant d'Europe. A son tour, il inclina la tête dans une sorte de pacte implicite. S'il faisait quoi que ce soit contre les moldus parce qu'ils le méritaient, Harry n'interviendrait pas. Il le laisserait faire justice – et peut-être même y participerait-il. _S'il y arrivait_ , susurra une voix dans son esprit mais il la fit rapidement taire. Il était maître de ses sentiments, de ses actes. Il pourrait rendre justice même si ça touchait à ses moldus. N'est-ce pas ?

Perturbé par ses propres pensés, Harry reprit sa marche jusqu'à la porte de la cellule. Sa main se refermait autour de la poignée quand il se tourna vers Ron qui avait gardé toute son attention tournée vers lui :

\- Appelle tout le monde, ordonna-t-il. Je veux tout mon Cercle et tous mes espions pour l'attaque de Poudlard. Fais en sorte qu'ils reviennent tous au manoir le plus rapidement possible.

\- Oui, mon Roi.

Harry hocha la tête, ouvrit la porte puis il lui sourit, taquin :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, ta frustration va bientôt prendre fin. Blaise rentre à la maison.

Il referma précipitamment la porte et il rit quand un bruit sourd retentit contre le battant – l'os que venait de lui lancer le rouquin. Il s'adossa contre le bois de la porte, ferma un instant les yeux alors qu'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Bientôt, ce serait la fin des résistants. Hannibal et Will étaient avec lui, dans son manoir. Ron était heureux. Draco était de retour. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dans le silence absolu qui régnait dans l'infirmerie, le bruit de la goutte de venin d'Acromentule résonna quand elle toucha le liquide froid dans le chaudron en or qui n'attendait qu'une seconde goutte de venin pour se mettre à bouillir. Neville pencha la fiole remplie du liquide ambré, attentif. Il fixa la petite goutte qui se formait sur le rebord de la fiole et retint son souffle quand elle grossit. Elle allait se détacher quand son Miroir tinta – et s'il n'avait pas eu les réflexes qu'il avait, Neville aurait lâché le précieux récipient, renversant en même temps tout le venin qui lui avait couté près de trois cent Gallions. Il souffla, dépité.

Ce fut presque avec plaisir qu'il vit le venin tomber dans la potion et il se dépêcha de mettre le feu à fond sous le chaudron pour que sa potion ne soit pas totalement fichue. Le miroir n'avait toujours pas cessé de sonner dans sa poche et il prit tout son temps pour s'essuyer ses mains avant d'attraper le morceau de verre, de tapoter deux fois dessus. Le visage de Ron apparut et Neville se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui ou quoi ? Ça faisait à peine cinq heures qu'il l'avait laissé après leur conversation sur la présence des deux moldus.

\- Quoi ? râla-t-il en gardant un œil sur sa précieuse potion.

\- Ravi de te revoir aussi, ironisa Ron.

\- Pourquoi t'appelles ? reprit-il sans relever l'intervention du rouquin.

Il avait déjà raté deux fois cette putain de nouvelle potion et il commençait à avoir les nerfs à vif à force de recommencer – et surtout de gaspiller ses précieux ingrédients. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que le venin d'Acromentule qui était cher et rare, il y avait aussi les crins et le sang de licornes, le sang de dragons et les racines de Alihotsy. A chaque potion ratée, c'était près de quatre cents Gallions qui partaient en fumée – littéralement.

\- Harry veut organiser une descente à Poudlard parce que McGo fait partie de la résistance. Mieux, elle en est le leader et tu sais ce qu'on dit : il faut couper la tête pour que le reste tombe.

Neville leva les deux sourcils, blasé.

\- Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'on ne dit pas ça.

\- Peu importe…

\- Bon, eh bien, tu me l'as dit. Je serai là. Salut, le coupa sèchement Neville.

\- Attends !

Etouffant un grognement de dépit et de frustration, Neville tenta de se calmer en soufflant doucement même si voir de la fumée violette sortir de son chaudron lui donnait envie de simplement claquer le miroir sur la table pour couper la communication avec Ron mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, le rouquin allait débarquer dans _son_ infirmerie et ce serait beaucoup plus difficile de le faire partir. Il coupa tout de même le feu et posa un sort de stagne sur la potion en espérant que son ancien camarade de dortoir serait bref.

\- Quoi ? répéta-t-il.

Ron eut l'air ennuyé et Neville retint son souffle. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui, cette moue qui crispait ses lèvres.

\- Retrouve Pansy ! Je sais qu'elle est dans le manoir mais elle ne répond pas à son miroir.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que je te le demande ?

Raté. Neville suivait chaque ordre d'Harry à la lettre – bien que parfois en traînant un peu des pieds. Mais dès que c'était Ron, il prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire perdre son temps – et s'il arrivait en plus à refuser subtilement les demandes du rouquin et à rester dans son infirmerie, c'était tout bonus.

\- Hmmm, commença Neville en s'accoudant à la paillasse. Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ?

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Prenant son air le plus sérieux qu'il avait en réserve, il fixa en silence Ronald Weasley. _J'ai l'air de plaisanter_. Ron eut une moue embêtée – une grimace qui ne lui allait pas du tout et Neville lui aurait raccroché au visage s'il ne le tenait pas en haute estime.

\- Okayyyy, souffla le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Par Merlin, c'était trop facile. Neville laissa un petit sourire courir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait mine de réfléchir. Mais il savait depuis le début ce qu'il voulait parce que ça faisait des années qu'il en rêvait mais qu'il n'avait jamais _pu_ l'avoir.

\- Je veux que tu m'autorises à aller au Terrier.

Surpris, Ron ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Neville comprenait sa confusion mais c'était une demande préparée avec minutie. En réalité, depuis qu'il avait su que les Weasley avaient été arrêtés, il avait eu envie de demander l'autorisation de Ron pour aller fouiller le Terrier mais il n'avait pas pris le temps de le faire. Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, il lui donnait l'opportunité sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je veux récupérer quelque chose qui est entré en possession de Ginny à Poudlard.

C'était un collier. Un simple collier mais Neville voulait le récupérer. Parce qu'il appartenait à Luna et qu'il n'avait rien pu garder qui lui avait appartenu. L'explosion avait désintégrer ses autres bijoux et l'école avait donné ses vêtements et ses affaires à sa famille. Neville n'avait rien eu d'elle – il n'avait même pas une photo d'eux deux. Alors, il voulait récupérer le collier qu'elle avait donné à Ginny – c'était un truc hideux avec une carotte et un navet mais c'était à sa Luna alors peu importait.

\- D'accord, tout ce que tu veux.

La voix de Ron était grave comme s'il sentait que c'était plus important qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Neville le remercia d'un signe de tête, se promettant d'y aller dès qu'il aurait retrouvé Pansy. Il avait pu vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans ce putain de collier – il avait même réussi à survivre à la mort de sa Luna – mais si il pouvait sentir le bijou sur sa peau dès que possible, il ne s'en sentirait que mieux.

\- Je vais chercher Pansy.

Et il raccrocha. Il sourit à la vue du visage choqué de son ami et glissa le miroir dans sa poche. Il soupira en regardant sa potion qui allait devoir attendre un certain temps avant qu'il ne puisse y travailler de nouveau. Il haussa les épaules. Tant pis. Même si c'était encore un échec, peu importait. Et même si les ingrédients étaient rares et chers, Harry les avait tous rendus riches alors il pouvait dépenser sans compter.

Bien, il était temps de partir à la recherche de Pansy. Et il se promit que lorsqu'il l'aurait retrouvée, si elle avait encore tous ses membres et qu'elle n'était pas mortellement blessée, il allait lui apprendre à ne pas répondre à son miroir. Elle l'obligeait à sortir de son infirmerie, à mettre en pause sa potion et à vagabonder dans le manoir à sa recherche. Et même si ça lui avait permis d'avoir l'aval de Ron pour fouiller le Terrier, elle allait en entendre parler. Foi de Londubat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pansy marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire de sa journée maintenant qu'elle n'était plus une espionne quand un garde sortit précipitamment d'une des salles de transplanage et la héla pour lui apprendre, avec une voix saccadée et craintive, qu'il y avait un groupe de Patrouille qui venait d'arriver avec un groupe de résistants.

Alors qu'elle suivait le garde, Pansy eut un sourire cruel. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Quelques rebelles qui se croyaient maîtres du monde et immortels. Comment ces vermines pouvaient-ils penser qu'ils pourraient un jour battre Harry Potter ? Ils lui arrivaient à peine à la cheville – Harry pourrait les écraser d'un coup de pied. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire : il allait évincer la résistance d'un revers de main comme on chassait une mouche et Pansy serait derrière lui, protégeant ses arrières, fière d'être à ses côtés dans son envie de perpétuer et d'améliorer leur monde pour qu'il devienne bien meilleur.

Elle défonça presque la porte tant elle désirait condamner à mort ces gens pitoyables sans autre forme de procès. C'était ce qu'Harry leur avait dit : _Tout acte de trahison sera puni par la mort immédiate, sans possibilité de jugement_. La Patrouille aurait normalement dû punir ces gens immédiatement, en pleine rue, devant les passants pour que tous puissent comprendre les conséquences pour trahir leur maître à tous. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, elle allait pouvoir se sentir utile, elle qui tournait dans le manoir comme une âme en peine sans savoir que faire.

Le sourire qu'elle avait se fana quand elle remarqua la femme qui se dressait avec panache devant trois garçons d'à peine seize ans qui tremblaient de tous leurs membres. Elle se figea, pétrifiée par le visage d'ange qui avait hanté ses nuits depuis deux semaines. Comment… Comment était-ce possible ? Est-ce que… Merde ! Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et son sang pulser dans ses tempes.

\- Olivia, chuchota-t-elle en levant lentement sa baguette.

Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde – ces lèvres qui à peine deux semaines auparavant, l'avaient embrassée avec légèreté et tendresse. Elle ne sembla pas surprise de la voir. Et son corps svelte trembla – ce corps qu'elle avait pressé contre elle, qu'elle avait caressé et honoré avec délicatesse – quand elle rencontra son regard où devait se refléter toute la trahison qu'elle ressentait. Pansy n'aurait jamais dû ressentir autant de regret et de trahison – elle n'aimait pas Olivia. Elle aimait l'illusion qu'elle lui procurait, celle que Luna était toujours vivante et qu'elle l'aimait comme elle l'avait toujours aimée. A travers ses cheveux blonds, son visage enfantin, son corps mince et gracieux, elle pouvait presque croire que sa Lune n'était pas morte et qu'elle marchait à ses côtés – parce qu'elle l'avait choisie, elle, et pas Neville.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura à son tour la jeune résistante.

Et Pansy ne savait pas si elle l'était vraiment mais quelque chose en elle se brisa un peu plus parce que c'était ce qu'aurait pu dire Luna, avec ses grands yeux bleus chargés de larmes et son teint de pêche en cet instant presque translucide. Elle avait une voix douce aussi, comme la Serdaigle. En fait, Pansy avait l'impression d'avoir une pâle copie de Luna devant elle – pâle mais réel, bien plus vivante que Luna. C'était une contrefaçon avec des défauts de fabrication.

Elle devait la tuer parce qu'elle devait tuer tous ceux présents dans cette pièce maintenant que la Patrouille était partie, laissant la Major Parkinson régler le problème avec la dextérité dont faisait preuve tous les membres du Cercle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas… elle ne pouvait pas alors qu'elle la suppliait du regard, quémandant de ne pas la tuer ici et maintenant.

Dans sa poche son miroir sonna mais elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la jeune fille qui derrière ses actes de bravoures cachait certainement des blessures si béantes que Pansy pourrait y plonger le bras sans problème. Elle pouvait le voir dans son regard : son envie de vivre, son désespoir, sa peur. Elle était si différente de sa Luna et pourtant si semblable. Pansy voulait presque la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre sa poitrine, en lui chuchotant des _chttt_ comme on le ferait avec un enfant – parce que Luna avait toujours gardé une part d'enfant dans son cœur d'adolescente alors peut-être qu'Olivia aussi.

\- S'il-te-plaît, supplia Olivia en avançant d'un pas, main tendue.

Pansy resserra prise autour de sa baguette et releva le bras. D'un geste de la tête, elle lui déconseilla d'avancer. Elle aurait voulu parler, lui ordonner de rester où elle était mais sa gorge était trop serrée, sa bouche trop sèche. Olivia comprit. Elle déglutit, baissa la tête et recula, son corps formant un barrage contre les garçons perdus. Pansy aurait voulu détourner la tête et juste chuchoter un douloureux _Avada Kedavra_ mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas regarder cette femme si semblable à son amour perdu et qui avait été douloureusement à sens unique. Comme un coup du sort, Olivia semblait toute prête à lui accorder cet amour qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître – elle lui accordait l'illusion presque parfaite que Luna était avec elle. Mais Olivia n'était pas du bon côté de la barrière, elle s'était trompée de camp.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle mais elle ne se détourna pas d'Olivia, la maintenant en joug d'une main faible. Elle ne se demanda pas qui venait d'entrer, ni depuis combien de temps elle restait là, à la fixer. Elle ne pouvait juste pas se résoudre à la tuer – elle aurait l'impression de tuer Luna une deuxième fois.

Des doigts se posèrent sur son épaule et la pressèrent doucement, presque tendrement. Pansy sentit son corps trembler de soulagement : peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait le faire à sa place, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas à porter le coup fatal. Elle eut un reniflement sarcastique, bien qu'un peu tremblant – comme un sanglot. Depuis quand elle tournait le dos à ses responsabilités ? Depuis quand n'était-elle plus capable d'assurer son rôle ? Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette. Elle ne voulait pas se détourner de son objectif mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire non plus. Son cœur était tiraillé entre son devoir et son désir. Ce serait tellement facile de se perdre dans l'illusion que lui donnait Olivia.

\- Je vois ce qui te plaît chez elle, chuchota une voix à son oreille.

Neville se colla presque contre son dos et Pansy savait l'effort qu'il faisait, lui qui détestait les contacts humains depuis la mort de leur amour commun. Si quelqu'un pouvait la comprendre, c'était lui. Lui qui avait surpassé la mort de Luna alors qu'elle se perdrait dans les bras d'inconnues blondes au corps si semblable à celui de la Serdaigle.

\- Mais ce n'est pas Luna, tu sais ? continua-t-il.

Pansy hocha la tête, raffermit son poing autour de sa baguette jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Son visage se durcit, elle se lécha les lèvres. Ce n'était pas Luna. _Ce n'était pas Luna_. Ce. N'était. Pas. Luna.

\- Luna est morte, Pansy. Elle ne reviendra jamais.

Et ce fut presque comme une révélation parce que Pansy sentit comme un point invisible disparaitre de sa poitrine. Pourtant elle l'avait toujours su. Mais elle avait cependant cherché encore et encore dans ces amantes d'un soir le reflet de la douce Luna Lovegood qui les avait quittés beaucoup trop tôt. Mais Luna ne reviendrait jamais et toutes celles qui lui avaient fait espérer le contraire, même inconsciemment, n'arriveraient jamais à la cheville de son amour décédée.

\- _Avada Kedavra_.

Ce ne fut pas plus fort qu'un murmure. Le rayon vert sortit de sa baguette rapidement et vint toucher à la poitrine Olivia qui, surprise, regarda Pansy, les yeux écarquillés. Et alors que la blonde s'effondrait sur le sol au son des cris des garçons, Pansy se promit de ne plus chercher son amour disparu dans le bras de ses maîtresses. Il était temps de la laisser partir – non pas de l'oublier mais de lui accorder un certain apaisement pour qu'elle puisse reposer en paix. Pansy était prête – elle était plus que prête à lui accorder ce droit qu'elle lui avait volé pendant des années. _Pour toujours dans mon cœur._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Angleterre, 16h_

Hannibal devait le reconnaitre : Harry avait pensé à tout. Debout près du lit de leur nouvelle chambre, le psychiatre déballait les affaires que le sorcier avait pensé à prendre dans la maison de Will en Virginie. Heureusement pour lui, ils avaient pensé à faire leurs bagages avant d'aller au dîner avec Jack – dans l'optique de devoir partir rapidement lorsqu'ils reviendraient. Sinon, il ne doutait pas qu'Abigail aurait aidé Harry pour qu'il puisse prendre toutes leurs affaires importantes. Evidemment, il manquait quelques petites choses mais rien d'irremplaçable.

\- Tu penses qu'on pourra être bien ici ? demanda-t-il sans relever les yeux des chemises qu'il sortait du sac pour les poser sur l'imposant matelas qui leur avait servi de lit.

Après que le sorcier de l'infirmerie les ait soignés – une nouvelle fois – Harry les avait menés dans cette chambre en déclarant _que ce serait la leur s'ils le voulaient, autant de temps qu'ils le désiraient._ Trop fatigués, Hannibal et Will n'avaient rien dit, regardant à peine les murs aux couleurs pâles délicieusement décorés. Ils avaient vaguement compris que la chambre de Potter se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le couloir mais ils avaient vite décroché, la chute brutale d'adrénaline drainant leur force aussi sûrement qu'une sangsue aspirait le sang de ses victimes. Ils s'étaient écroulés sur le lit pour dormir tout leur saoul.

Ils n'étaient pas réveillés depuis bien longtemps mais Hannibal n'aimait pas resté inactif trop longtemps et il avait entrepris de ranger leurs affaires pendant que Will restait devant la fenêtre en silence. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant mais Hannibal se demandait si son amant ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté d'être logé dans le même manoir que le sorcier.

\- Il y a de grandes chances, répondit Will.

Il y avait dans sa voix un petit-quelque-chose qui titilla l'oreille d'Hannibal. Des relents de tendresse mélangée à un peu d'anxiété. Déposant délicatement ses chemises pliées et repassées sur le matelas, Hannibal délaissa les vêtements pour s'approcher doucement de Will qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

\- Tu ne regrettes rien ? chuchota-t-il en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre son torse.

Will se détendit, le regard toujours perdu vers l'extérieur mais il se raccrocha à ses avant-bras et soupira. Tendrement, Hannibal lui embrassa l'arrière de sa tête, respira son odeur si particulière. Il aimait le sentir, le toucher – surtout après être passé près de la mort comme ils l'avaient été. La soirée avait été rude, elle ne s'était pas passée comme ils l'avaient imaginée. Hannibal s'était douté que Jack ne se laisserait pas faire facilement mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il leur donnerait autant de fil à retordre – et puis, il avait espéré qu'Alana ne viendrait pas jusque dans l'antre du diable, mais elle l'avait fait alors ils avaient dû se battre sur deux fronts. Ça avait été épuisants mais ils s'en étaient sortis vivants – vivants et libres. Grâce à Harry Potter.

Sans lui, le FBI les aurait arrêtés. Lui aussi avait vu l'homme du SWAT dans la cuisine. Si Harry Potter n'avait pas été un sorcier, ils n'auraient pas pu sortir de cette maison. Ils auraient été tués – ou pire, enfermés sans possibilité de liberté. Ils n'auraient plus revu leur fille, plus sentit les bras de l'être aimé autour d'eux.

\- Rien du tout, souffla Will en se laissant aller dans son étreinte.

Hannibal resserra sa prise autour de lui et apprécia le silence calme qui les entoura. Peut-être que Will avait raison : peut-être qu'ils seraient bien ici. Avec Harry Potter et tous ces sorciers sous ses ordres. Avec cette grande maison qui ressemblait plus à un palace qu'à un manoir. Avec ce sublime jardin qui se déployait devant leur fenêtre. Avec leur fille et leurs chiens. Leur vie pourrait être bien, elle pourrait être belle – Hannibal le sentait. Elle serait différente de ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque-là mais le changement ne faisait de mal à personne.

Et puis, ils pourraient apprendre à connaître un peu plus Harry – cet homme qui les avait sauvés pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps. Hannibal… Hannibal avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Il n'était pas obsédé par lui, juste curieux. _Curieux de manière obsessionnelle._ Peut-être mais ça ne pouvait pas être mal – il avait connu ça avec Will et ça avait bouleversé sa manière de penser, de vivre. En bien. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'avec Harry Potter… ça pourrait être _bien_ aussi…

\- Je ne regrette rien, répéta Will. Et je pense _vraiment_ qu'on pourra être bien ici.

Hannibal suivit le regard de son amant et il sourit en voyant Abigail dans le parc. Elle n'était pas seule et même si il ne connaissait pas la jeune fille blonde qui l'accompagnait et qui tenait par la main un petit garçon de cinq ans, il sentait que leur fille était en sécurité avec eux – qu'elle était en sécurité ici.

Le silence revint alors qu'ils observaient Abigail marcher doucement à travers la verdure, semblant parler avec le petit garçon qui écoutait ses paroles avec une sagesse qu'Hannibal n'avait jamais vu chez un garçon de son âge. Lorsque le petit groupe se stoppa net, le psychiatre ne put que se redresser et analyser attentivement les alentours à la recherche d'un danger potentiel. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit un magnifique cerf se dresser dans les bois.

Il retint son souffle quand Abigail leva un bras armé d'une arbalète. La flèche fut décochée et elle fila à grande vitesse à travers les arbres. Elle toucha son but avec une précision mortelle. L'animal s'écroula dans un râle qu'Hannibal et Will ne purent entendre. Mais ils purent voir le sourire étincellement que leur fille leur envoya quand elle se retourna vers leur fenêtre, comme si elle s'était sue observée. Et Hannibal sourit contre le cou de Will. _Peut-être qu'ils pourraient vraiment être bien ici. Vraiment._

.

* * *

.

TADAM ! Bon j'avoue, on avance pas des masses des masses mais bientôt, bientôt. Déjà parce qu'il ne reste plus que trois chapitres après celui-ci (si je compte bien), donc la fin est proche. J'espère que ça vous a plu. On peut remercier une nouvelle fois ma Bêta, Chip, qui prend de son temps pour poster à ma place cette semaine encore et qui me corrige pour votre plus grand plaisir :)

J'avais dit la semaine dernière et celle d'avant que je posterai sans doute le prochain chapitre le mardi puisque je serais dans l'avion toute la journée du mercredi pour le grand retour mais finalement, si ça ne gêne pas ma bêta, je pense que je préférerai que la suite soit postée le mercredi, comme d'habitude. Du coup, je vous donne rendez vous **la semaine prochaine, soit le 31/05** , pour le chapitre 17 (et vous penserez fort à moi, hein ? Parce que j'ai quand même 12h d'avion, 3h d'attente à Paris et 1h15 d'avion ensuite puis, 1h de voiture pour retourner chez moi !)

Voilà, voilà les gens, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir et à bientôt :)


	18. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancez !**

Merci à tous les follows et les favoris ! Bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 17**

.

 _Angleterre, 14h_

La _chambre_ d'Harry Potter au fond du couloir, n'était pas _seulement_ une chambre. Will et Hannibal l'avaient découvert très rapidement. C'était en réalité un petit appartement avec une salle de bain d'un modernisme étonnant, un salon magnifique et une chambre à coucher immense. Will s'était rapidement pris d'affection pour le salon qui, dans les tons clairs, s'illuminait dès qu'un petit rayon de soleil transperçait les rideaux épurés qui voltigeaient devant les énormes fenêtres. Et des rayons de soleil, il y en avait eu en deux jours, qu'importait ce que les médisants disaient sur la météo de l'Angleterre.

Tranquillement installé sur le canapé – un beau et ancien meuble aux pieds taillés en forme de pattes de griffon et au tissu d'un rouge sang splendide – Will essayait de remplir une grille de mots fléchés qu'il avait subtilement glissée dans son sac de voyage avant d'aller au dîner avec Jack. A ses côtés, assis dans un fauteuil d'un même rouge vermeil, Hannibal lisait tranquillement un livre sur… Will releva les yeux de sa grille, et regarda le titre de l'ouvrage entre les mains de son amant. _La place de la magie dans le monde moldu_. Un petit sourire en coin, Will baissa le regard sur le feuillet dans ses mains. Hannibal avait, semblait-il, prévu de lire tous les grimoires, les journaux et les livres présents dans la bibliothèque de leur hôte. _Pour ne pas me retrouver démuni,_ lui avait-il dit la veille au soir. Mais Will était certain que c'était parce qu'il trouvait la magie fascinante.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup bougé pendant les dernières quarante-huit heures, préférant se familiariser avec le manoir – qui ressemblait plus à un château qu'à un manoir ancien, de son point de vue. Ils avaient croisé quelques sorciers mais peu, comparé à ce que la superficie de la bâtisse promettait de regrouper. Harry leur avait _fortement conseillé_ de rencontrer Ronald, un rouquin qui les avait jugés du regard. Il ne les avait pas accueillis à bras ouverts, la bouche en cœur, mais il n'avait pas été ouvertement méprisant. Lorsqu'Harry était parti vaquer à ses occupations avec un sadisme à faire pâlir d'envie le pire des psychopathes, Ron les avait apostrophés avant qu'ils ne puissent partir explorer leur nouvelle… _maison._ Il les avait mis en garde – _si vous blessez Harry, je vous assure que l'enfer vous paraîtra être une promenade de santé à côté de ce que je vous ferais subir._

Will avait haussé un sourcil surpris – parce qu'il n'avait aucune réelle raison de les provoquer. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de blesser le sorcier et de toute façon, il y avait peu de chance pour que Potter les laisse simplement impunis s'ils dépassaient les bornes avec lui. Mais ils venaient d'arriver dans le manoir alors Will n'avait pas voulu faire de vagues en lui demandant _pourquoi_ il leur disait ça et il s'était empressé de poser sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Hannibal quand il l'avait vu plisser les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment pour faire un massacre – surtout que ce rouquin était certainement le meilleur ami de leur hôte si on se fiait à l'avertissement précédent. Il s'était contenté d'hocher la tête et il avait forcé Hannibal à le suivre hors de la pièce mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide parce que le psychiatre avait eu le temps de murmurer « _pourquoi blesserions-nous Potter ? »_

Sa question avait semblé résonner dans la salle terriblement silencieuse puis le sorcier avait haussé un sourcil dédaigneux, bien qu'un peu surpris. _Vraiment ? Vous aussi êtes dans le déni ?_ Et Will avait compris… Et Hannibal aussi, sans doute. Mais ils n'avaient pas relevé parce que ça touchait à un sujet qu'ils n'avaient pas encore abordé ensemble – les seules fois qu'ils avaient _essayé d'en parler_ , ils avaient réussi à se défiler en changeant de sujet avec habilité. Comme ils savaient si bien le faire.

Will soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hannibal sans relever les yeux de son livre.

\- Rien.

Il n'était pas dans le déni, il était juste… perdu. Parce que ce qu'il pensait ressentir pour Harry ressemblait – un tout petit peu – à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Hannibal, il y avait quelques années de cela. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il aimait Hannibal de toute son âme, comment pourrait-il… ressentir des choses pour un sorcier qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines ? Et puis est-ce qu'on pouvait être amoureux de deux personnes en même temps ? Même si _amoureux_ était peut-être un peu précipité dans son cas. Harry était certes intéressant mais de là à se déclarer amoureux de lui, il y avait tout un monde. N'est-ce pas ?

Will ferma les yeux un instant, retenant un nouveau soupir. Très bien, peut-être qu'il était effectivement dans le déni. Juste un tout petit peu. Parce que la compagnie du sorcier lui était devenue... presque indispensable. Il aimait savoir qu'il pouvait le voir n'importe quand et peut-être que sa fascination pour lui n'était finalement pas que passagère – peut-être que c'était beaucoup plus complexe que cela. Peut-être que c'était beaucoup plus fort aussi.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu-, commença-t-il avant de se faire brutalement couper par la porte.

Les battants s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, violemment, et Will sursauta, manquant de faire tomber son livre de mots fléchés. Il tourna précipitamment la tête pour voir qui entrait avec aussi peu de considération pour eux et il sentit un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand il vit Harry Potter se dessiner dans le chambranle de la porte aussi princier qu'il l'avait toujours été. Il était… sublime. Et Will se fit la remarque qu'il était totalement fichu – parce que ce sourire niais qu'il réussit à supprimer de ses lèvres lui était venu inconsciemment.

\- Bon on en est où ? demanda Harry en continuant la discussion qu'il avait avec le rouquin.

Torse nu, le pantalon tombant bien bas sur ses hanches, Will laissa ses yeux glisser sur son corps avec un certain plaisir. Il était beau. Son torse était finalement musclé, sa peau semblait presque parfaite si on faisait fi des quelques cicatrices qui jonchaient son corps, ses tétons d'un doux rose semblaient appeler ses lèvres. Will aurait voulu l'allonger dans un lit pour qu'Hannibal et lui puissent l'explorer une nouvelle fois – plus lentement, plus délicatement, plus… amoureusement. Leur dernière étreinte lui paraissait bien loin – alors que depuis deux jours, il devait supporter constamment la vue d'un Harry à demi-nu qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

\- Le Cercle s'impatiente, répondit Ron en suivant son ami.

Harry soupira de dépit et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec une grâce presque surnaturel pour quelqu'un qui venait de se laisser choir de tout son poids. Puis il s'allongea, avec autorité et sans gêne, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Will. Se figeant de surprise, ce dernier leva les deux mains et jeta un coup d'œil à Hannibal, l'implorant presque du regard – _c'est pas de ma faute, c'est lui. Ne me tue pas, ne le tue pas._ Mais Hannibal… Hannibal les observait presque sereinement. Comme si… tout était normal. Will sentit son souffle se couper. Finalement peut-être que tout était OK, peut-être que la situation allait évoluer. Mais avant qu'elle ne change, Will était certain qu'ils devraient bientôt parler de leurs sentiments parce que tous ces non-dits commençaient sérieusement à lui mettre les nerfs à vif.

\- Et moi dont, soupira le brun en se tournant vers Ron.

La joue contre ses cuisses, il regarda le rouquin s'installer dans un fauteuil libre, face à lui, et Will se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si Harry Potter ne venait pas de s'installer sur lui avec un naturel incroyable ? Will pouvait facilement faire abstraction de beaucoup de choses mais là, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Le poids sur ses cuisses lui semblait soudainement beaucoup trop près de son entrejambe et il était douloureusement conscient de la chaleur qui se dégageait du sorcier, comme un appel pour qu'il le serre entre ses bras. Ou alors… ou alors devait-il le repousser ? Mais Will n'en avait aucune envie. Il aimait bien – il _appréciait_ – qu'Harry se repose sur lui. D'habitude, c'était lui qui se reposait sur Hannibal et non l'inverse. Etre celui qui « portait », pour une fois, réchauffait quelque chose dans sa poitrine – et c'était bien.

Les mains toujours en l'air, il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il regarda vers Hannibal s'attendant à lire dans son regard sombre une réponse à ses prières silencieuses – lui qui avait une solution en toute circonstance – mais son amant les observait toujours avec ce même calme étrange, le coin de ses lèvres relevé en un semblant de sourire. Bien… Il ne pouvait compter que sur ses propres choix. Repousser Harry n'était pas une option – de un parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir de se faire jeter au sol, de deux parce qu'il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie. Mais où… où devait-il poser ses mains ? Il ne pouvait décidemment pas les garder levées, pas alors qu'il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps le sorcier comptait rester avec eux. Un petit soupir lui échappa. Peut-être qu'il pouvait les poser tranquillement sur l'accoudoir. Peut-être qu'il pourrait reprendre ses mots fléchés. Comme si de rien n'était.

Ouais, c'était bien ça. Il allait tranquillement baisser les bras, sans gestes brusques et les poser, mine de rien, sur l'accoudoir comme s'il ne servait pas d'oreiller humain à un mage noir. Les mains de Will étaient à mi-chemin lorsqu'Harry bougea. Will retint son souffle, se figeant – et il ne savait même pas pourquoi son cœur battait un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprit pas quand les longs doigts du sorcier vinrent s'enrouler autour de son poignet et que son souffle se fit plus court, plus erratique. Il grogna intérieurement, énervé par les réactions incontrôlables de son corps. Il réagissait comme une midinette face à son béguin – et c'était chiant, vraiment, parce que Will n'avait rien d'une midinette en mal d'amour et qu'Harry n'était pas son béguin. Enfin… Si, peut-être qu'il l'était _un peu…_

Il se laissa docilement faire quand le sorcier tira d'autorité sur sa main jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'emmêlent dans ses mèches brunes. Comme s'ils étaient dotés d'une volonté propre, ses doigts se mirent en mouvement, touchant, caressant, jouant avec ses cheveux d'une douceur incroyable. Son cœur se mit à battre fort dans ses tempes, le coupant un instant du monde extérieur. C'était comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait à part ces mèches brunes qui s'enroulaient autour de ses doigts. Puis il soupira – et il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Ses cheveux étaient soyeux sous ses doigts. Le mouvement, addictif, relaxant. Harry poussa un petit soupir – _de bien être ?_ – et sembla se peloter un peu plus étroitement contre ses cuisses.

Will cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, sortant de sa transe et il releva les yeux vers Hannibal. Installé comme ils l'étaient dans ce salon dans un silence apaisant, Will avait l'impression de se sentir complet. C'était comme être à la maison… _mais en mieux_.

\- Et les autres ?

Will essayait de ne pas prêter attention à la discussion qu'ils avaient entre eux mais c'était compliqué lorsqu'on ne faisait rien pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Et puis, maintenant qu'ils avaient intégré le manoir de Potter, peut-être qu'ils devraient s'occuper de leurs affaires. Juste un tout petit peu – pour ne pas être totalement perdus. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille contre les sorciers, ils avaient vu tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire – s'ils se retrouvaient sur un champ de bataille magique, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils s'en sortent vivant, sauf si leur hôte gardait un œil sur eux.

Deux jours qu'ils étaient là et même s'ils n'avaient pas été en contact direct avec beaucoup de sorciers, ils avaient ressenti une impatience qui faisait presque vibrer le château. L'ambiance s'était modifiée, devenant plus frustrée, plus sur les nerfs, plus tendue. Quelque chose se préparait. Quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'Harry prenne le temps d'attendre pour avoir toute sa force armée à ses côtés. Will le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que si ça n'avait pas été un plan crucial et colossal, Harry serait simplement parti faire sa croisade seul – ou du moins, avec ceux qui pouvaient l'accompagner immédiatement.

Quelque part, ça rassurait Will que le britannique ne prenne pas le risque d'affronter seul cette bataille décisive qui se préparait. Mais la prudence qu'il manifestait n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire de l'énorme danger que représentait cette mission cruciale. Est-ce qu'Harry risquait d'être blessé – tué ? Ce n'était pas tant la possibilité que le brun soit blessé que celle de ne plus jamais le revoir qui serrait le cœur de Will. Ce serait injuste qu'on le leur enlève maintenant alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer – et surtout qu'ils venaient d'emménager chez lui pour un temps indéterminé.

\- Blaise et Théo nous ont fait parvenir un message pour nous faire savoir qu'ils abrègent leur mission au plus vite et qu'ils reviennent dès que possible. Les Patil sont déjà revenues. Par contre…

Will sentit Harry se crisper sur ses genoux et, naturellement, il accentua ses caresses pour l'aider à se détendre. Etrangement, cela marcha. Le sorcier soupira, sans détourner les yeux du rouquin qui pinça les lèvres et ses épaules se firent moins tendues.

\- Par contre ? reprit-il.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Lavande.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, plus légèrement que précédemment et il se retourna pour s'allonger de tout son long sur le canapé. Will écarta les mains pour lui permettre de manœuvrer et il hésita à reprendre les caresses quand il le vit lui faire face. Devait-il… continuer ? Son hôte répondit à sa question silencieuse en attrapant une nouvelle fois ses doigts et en les guidant jusqu'à son front. Seigneur, il ressemblait à un chat ainsi alangui sur ses genoux, quémandant – ordonnant – pour avoir des caresses. Doucement, Will lissa ses cheveux en arrière, laissant la pulpe de ses doigts glisser sur son front. Ce n'était que douceur et tendresse et Will en vint à regretter que Ronald soit dans la même pièce qu'eux, surtout quand il le vit lever les yeux au ciel, visiblement blasé par leur comportement.

Harry croisa les jambes au niveau des chevilles et tourna un peu la tête pour pouvoir regarder son ami tout en appréciant ses caresses.

\- La mésange n'a peut-être pas encore réussi à attraper la meute. La pleine lune est aujourd'hui, non ? La meute à l'habitude de bouger continuellement jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus bouger à cause de la douleur liée à l'appel de la lune. On devrait avoir de ses nouvelles demain, répliqua négligemment Harry.

Will haussa un sourcil surpris et ses mains se figèrent une minute alors que les mots du sorcier s'imprimaient dans son esprit. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qu'il parlait de _loups-garous_ et maintenant que Will avait lu beaucoup de livres et de grimoires, il savait presque tout sur les loups-garous. _Théoriquement_. Parce qu'il n'en avait jamais rencontré et il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir pour le moment. Enfin… Will était d'accord pour rencontrer un louveteau – parce qu'il avait lu qu'ils étaient doux et gentils, bien qu'irrémédiablement excité en période de pleine lune – mais il n'était pas prêt à rencontrer un _vrai_ loup-garou adulte. Plus tard peut-être mais pas pour le moment. Il s'habituait à peine à vivre avec les sorciers. Chaque chose en son temps.

\- Sinon ? demanda le mage noir en haussant un sourcil vers Ron.

\- Une patrouille a repéré un groupe d'une vingtaine de rebelles près de l'ancien Ministère.

Brusquement, Harry claqua sa langue contre son palais. Le bruit résonna dans la pièce et Will se tourna vers Hannibal, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi il s'énervait si soudainement alors qu'il était calme, presque endormi sur ses genoux peu de temps auparavant. Son amant haussa simplement les épaules et retourna à sa lecture, faisant mine qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de la conversation en cours mais Will pouvait lire dans son langage corporelle qu'il assimilait chaque phrase prononcée.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de ce putain de Ministère. Déjà que Draco m'a dit que c'était une sorte de refuge à rebelles, je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'on aille y faire le ménage une bonne fois pour toute. Et peut-être qu'on pourrait y ajouter des sorts pour savoir quand quelqu'un y va, histoire de tous les éradiquer une bonne fois pour toute.

\- C'est toi qui vois. Je pensais y envoyer Fleur et son escouade, qu'en dis-tu ?

Harry secoua vivement la tête et se redressa sur son séant. Will fit glisser ses mains le long de son crâne puis reposa tranquillement les bras sur ses cuisses, les yeux fixés sur Potter. Dieu qu'il était beau avec ses yeux brillants d'une excitation malsaine. En cet instant, il ressemblait presque à un petit garçon qui attendait son tour pour monter sur un manège. Il semblait impatient et lorsqu'il sourit, Will sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos.

\- Nope ! J'y vais ! J'ai envie de me dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Il sauta sur ses pieds avant que Ron ne puisse dire quelque chose et tout aussi rapidement, il se pencha sur Will. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes doucement, chastement et lorsque la situation s'imposa dans son esprit embrouillé, c'était déjà trop tard : Harry se reculait. Il sautilla presque jusqu'au fauteuil d'Hannibal et aussi chastement, il l'embrassa avant de partir sur un dernier « _A plus tard ! »_ lancé à la légère. Sur ses talons, Ron quitta la pièce en secouant la tête de dépit.

Will cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Merde… C'était quoi ça ? C'était… c'était… c'était bien. Il avait… aimé ça. Plutôt. Ça avait été agréable. Les lèvres d'Harry avaient été douces contre les siennes, pas exigeantes comparé à ce qu'elles avaient été quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Il se tourna vers Hannibal, presque au ralenti. Lui aussi était figé et si la situation n'avait pas été celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, Will aurait sûrement souri de le voir si paralysé par quelqu'un – lui, le grand Hannibal Lecter, le tristement célèbre Eventreur de Chesapeake.

\- Je crois, commença Will avant de se racler la gorge. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Hannibal claqua le livre qu'il lisait et il hocha la tête, d'accord avec ses propos. Toute son attitude criait ses manières de faire quand il était face à un patient et Will sentit la colère monter en lui, parce que cette attitude n'allait les mener nulle part. Sauf, une nouvelle fois, à dévier la conversation.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Will prit une profonde inspiration, sa main droite se serrant convulsivement en un poing serré. Les yeux d'Hannibal dérivèrent vers elle avant de revenir se planter dans son regard, sérieux et attentif.

\- De ce qu'il vient de se passer, dit-il en englobant la pièce d'un signe des doigts. De ce qui se passe avec Harry et peut-être, aussi, de notre manie de ne pas en parler.

Le visage du psychiatre resta de marbre, comme toutes les fois où il avait dû faire face à un patient qui touchait d'un peu trop près à sa vie privée. Will se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Seigneur. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, vraiment. Mais parfois Will aurait aimé qu'Hannibal soit un peu moins… compliqué à cerner. Etait-ce si compliqué de se dévoiler, de dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête ? Ça ne devrait pas l'être, pas alors qu'il était psychiatre et qu'il demandait aux gens de faire exactement cela. C'était presque injuste qu'il s'attende à ce que Will lui dise tout alors que lui ne partageait jamais ses états d'âme – est-ce qu'il en avait seulement ?

A fleur de peau, à cause de tout ce qui se passait en ce moment dans leur vie, l'empathe se força à se calmer. A part ne pas lui parler, Hannibal n'avait rien fait de mal et il ne méritait pas qu'il dénigre son humanité, même mentalement. Il l'aimait réellement et ce n'était pas un chaste baiser et des… sentiments naissants envers leur hôte qui allaient changer cet état de fait.

\- Où on en est avec Harry ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Le silence répondit à sa question et il vit Hannibal prendre une brève inspiration, comme s'il venait de lui couper le souffle. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, posa le livre sur la table basse puis, avec de lents gestes, vint entrecroiser ses doigts sur son genou plié.

\- Parfois, dans la vie, on est…

\- Je veux une réponse claire, le coupa Will.

Il savait à quel point Hannibal détestait ça mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à encaisser un énième discours de psychiatre. Parce qu'Harry venait de les embrasser – doucement, chastement – et que ça avait été bien, ça avait été doux. Parce qu'il était perdu, emmêlé dans ses propres sentiments, déchiré par sa conscience et ses envies. Parce qu'il désirait qu'Harry l'embrasse encore mais qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer deux hommes en même temps et qu'Hannibal étant Hannibal, il ne savait pas si lui aussi voulait un autre baiser – et bien plus encore.

\- On en est où tu veux qu'on soit, répondit simplement Hannibal comme s'il parlait d'adopter un nouveau chien.

Et est-ce que c'était un peu le cas pour lui ? Etait-ce si peu important ? Voyait-il Harry comme un amant de passage ? Un divertissement plus ou moins sur long terme qui prendrait un jour brutalement fin ? Lui-même ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Peut-être que s'ils partageaient leur lit avec Potter, sa fascination – _et son début de béguin_ , susurra une petite voix dans sa tête – se tarirait. Peut-être que Potter pourrait être un amant de passage pour pimenter leur vie sexuelle. Puis _advienne que pourra_ …

\- C'est très vague, finit-il par dire. Qui me dit que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde ?

Hannibal inclina subtilement la tête sur le côté, un des coins de sa bouche se relevant dans une parodie de sourire attendri.

\- Parce que nous l'avons toujours été, non ?

Pas tellement, pensa Will. Au début, ils n'avaient pas été sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils avaient été diamétralement opposé, même. Parce que Will faisait partie du FBI, il était empathe et qu'il traquait les gens comme Hannibal. Parce qu'Hannibal, lui, était le type du mauvais côté de la ligne, il faisait partie des méchants. Mais Will avait réussi à se mettre à la place de l'Eventreur, il avait ressenti le peu d'émotions qu'il y avait sur les scènes de crime et il l'avait compris. Il l'avait vu. En fait, Hannibal lui avait permis de _le voir_ et il avait accepté cela comme un cadeau précieux.

\- Je suis persuadé que nous l'avons toujours été, reprit le psychiatre, même au tout début. Tu te mentais à toi-même, c'est tout. L'homme que tu es aujourd'hui, est le véritable toi.

\- J'étais dans le déni ? l'interrogea-t-il. Comme nous le sommes aujourd'hui ?

Le sourire d'Hannibal se fit plus franc et Will sentit son ventre fourmiller comme une adolescente pré-pubère devant son béguin – _stupide image qui ne voulait pas le quitter._

\- Je ne suis pas dans le déni, répliqua-t-il et Will rétorqua rapidement, presque sèchement :

\- Si tu ne l'es pas alors nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

Hannibal plissa les yeux et son sourire se tarit doucement. Will déglutit difficilement. Merde… peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû dire cela. Ça lui avait échappé parce que… putain, il était à fleur de peau. Leur fuite précipitée, ses émotions envers Harry qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, les réactions – ou plutôt, les _non-réactions –_ d'Hannibal et cette atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans le manoir, tout ça, c'était trop pour l'empathe. Il avait besoin de réponses. De _vraies_ réponses – pas ces non-dits qui ne faisaient que gratter ses nerfs déjà à vifs.

\- Je le trouve intéressant…

Il y avait une sorte d'appréhension dans sa voix et Will plongea son regard clair dans celui bien plus sombre de son amant. Will n'était pas psychiatre, pourtant, il était certain que son amour avait dit bien plus que ses lèvres n'avaient réussi à laisser s'échapper.

\- Es-tu curieux vis-à-vis de lui ? demanda-t-il en se penchant en avant.

Hannibal hocha la tête sans rien dire même si une lueur troublée passa brièvement dans ses yeux. Will sentit son souffle devenir plus difficile. Il hocha la tête à son tour. Lui aussi était curieux. C'était… c'était bien.

\- Voudrais-tu… explorer plus en… _profondeur_ ce… cette…

Il ne savait pas comment qualifier leur _relation_ et il perdait ses mots parce que sous le regard scrutateur il avait l'impression que chaque mot, chaque geste de sa part serait comme un énorme panneau lumineux où il serait inscrit en majuscule qu'il voulait coucher avec Harry. Et peut-être était-ce le cas parce que la posture d'Hannibal changea. Il se pencha en avant, lui aussi et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était à peine plus fort qu'un murmure :

\- Je le veux, dit-il et le _aussi_ même s'il ne fut pas dit sembla raisonner dans la pièce silencieuse.

Will eut conscience qu'il retenait son souffle uniquement lorsque tout l'air fut soudainement expulsé de ses poumons sous la force de cette révélation. Alors… alors c'était bon ? Ils pouvaient faire en sorte de coucher avec Harry sans qu'il ne soit obligé de plier sous le poids de la culpabilité. Seigneur, c'était libérateur comme conversation.

Le silence revint, plus agréable qu'avant et les minutes filèrent doucement avant qu'Hannibal ne reprenne son livre pour reprendre sa lecture. Will l'observa, appréciant la grâce avec laquelle il tournait les vieilles pages du bouquin. Le cœur plus léger, il pouvait maintenant apprécier ce moment de calme entre eux et apprécier la vue que lui offrait son amant. Il pourrait le regarder pendant des heures sans s'ennuyer mais il savait aussi qu'Hannibal n'appréciait pas d'être _épié_.

Alors doucement, il ramassa son livret de mots fléchés et son stylo. Il se replongea dans les définitions, un poids semblant s'être envolé de ses épaules. _Empoisonné_ en neuf lettres. Will eut un soupir de dépit, même dans les « jeux d'esprit » il devait être confronté à leur quotidien. Mais il fut rapidement plus amusé que blasé et il écrivit lentement _assassiné_ , se délectant du bruit de son crayon bois grattant la feuille de papier. Il commença à lire une autre définition quand Hannibal brisa le silence d'une voix grave où perçait une note sérieuse qui fit relever les yeux de Will :

\- La monogamie n'est pas que la seule façon de vivre, Will. Il existe plein de mode différent, comme le polyamour qui est souvent associé, à tort, à la polygamie et plus particulièrement à la polygynie à savoir un homme avec plusieurs femmes. Mais le polyamour est une vision tout à fait saine de penser à l'amour, expliqua Hannibal sans relever les yeux de son livre. Ça implique la connaissance et l'acceptation de chaque personne impliquée dans la relation. C'est un principe intimement lié aux notions d'honnêteté et de sincérité.

Figé, Will ne put que le regarder, la bouche soudainement sèche. Il n'avait… Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de relations. Mais il était ouvert d'esprit et tout ce qui sortait de la bouche d'Hannibal s'imprimait dans son cerveau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Hannibal lui parlait de ça maintenant – parce que personne n'avait parlé _d'amour_ , surtout pas à voix haute.

\- Evidemment comme partout, il y a différent type de relations mais tout se base essentiellement sur le consensus des membres, leur confiance et leur franchise.

Will hocha la tête même s'il savait qu'Hannibal ne le regardait pas, ne voulant pas le couper en si bon chemin.

\- Nous vivons dans une société qui nous fait croire que la bonne chose, la norme est un couple hétérosexuel mais ce n'est qu'une idée qui est ancrée en chacun de nous pendant notre enfance, parce qu'on nous a dit, _c'est comme ça et pas autrement._ Les enfants essayent de faire comme leur parent. La vie est une boucle, Will. La plupart des petites filles rêveront d'un homme qui ressemble à leur père parce que l'exemple de femme le plus proche d'elles est leur mère. Pareil pour les petits garçons. Lorsque j'étais étudiant, un professeur nous a dit que les hommes recherchaient dans leur partenaire leur mère et que les femmes avaient tendance à se mettre en couple avec des hommes qui ressemblaient à leur père. C'est pour cela que les enfants qui ont vécu dans une famille victime de violence seront très souvent engagés, eux aussi, dans une relation destructrice.

Hannibal se tut, tourna une nouvelle page. Will était pendu à ses lèvres comme rarement il l'avait été à l'école ou à l'université.

\- Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne connait que cela que c'est forcément la meilleure et unique relation qui existe entre amant ou amoureux. Avec la monogamie, on part du principe que ceux qui ne sont pas amants sont amis, les règles sont fixées dès le départ. Elles sont implicites mais tout le monde les connait parce que nous baignons dedans depuis touts petits. Le polyamour brise ce principe parce que des amis peuvent être amants et que les amants peuvent être amis, et les règles doivent être créées entre les différents partenaires avec respect et amour.

Will se demanda comment Hannibal pouvait savoir tout ça. Il se doutait qu'il ne s'était pas renseigné pour… eux, mais il semblait trop bien connaître le sujet pour qu'il ne l'est vu que dans des bouquins de psychiatrie.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

Hannibal daigna relever les yeux de son livre et il ancra son regard sérieux dans celui troublé de son vis-à-vis.

\- J'ai eu une patiente qui faisait partie d'une relation polyamoureuse. Elle habitait avec trois hommes depuis deux ans quand je l'ai reçu en consultation. Je ne peux te confier la raison de son problème mais je peux te dire que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec cette relation que certains qualifierait de « malsaine » ou de « hors-norme ». Elle était parfaitement épanouie entre ses trois hommes. Après notre première rencontre, j'ai fais des recherches pour savoir ce que les grands de la psychiatrie disaient sur ce genre de relations et bien que je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de livres à ce sujet, j'ai compris une chose.

\- Quoi ?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du psychiatre.

\- Tout ira bien, Will.

Un peu troublé par le discours de son amant, l'ancien consultant au FBI ne put qu'hocher la tête. Oui, tant qu'ils seraient ensemble tout irait bien. Peu importait ce qui se passait avec Harry. Peu importait ce qui adviendrait de l'avenir, tout irait bien parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils avaient depuis un certain temps déjà tourné le dos aux normes que la société souhaitait leur imposer. _Alors une de plus ou une de moins…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Angleterre, 16h_

Teddy se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas sauter sur son lit parce qu'il savait à quel point Gabrielle n'aimait pas ça. Et qu'importait que ce soit la pleine lune ce soir. Il sentait dans ses veines une excitation qui revenait tous les mois et qui lui donnait envie de courir partout dans le manoir. Mais il savait que son papa n'approuvait pas quand il sortait de sa chambre, sauf pour aller chasser avec Gaby depuis peu.

Il n'était jamais sorti de sa chambre avant sa première chasse mais maintenant qu'il avait goutté au plaisir de sentir le vent frais sur sa peau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas pouvoir sortir comme il le voulait. Mais Teddy n'était pas un petit garçon désobéissant et il aimait tant son papa qu'il acceptait tous ses ordres parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. A cinq ans, Teddy était beaucoup plus mature que les enfants de son âge et il était fier quand son papa était content de lui, de son obéissance et de ses dons.

Un chien noir en peluche dans une main et un cerf dans l'autre, il était en plein dans un dialogue mental entre les deux protagonistes de son histoire épique quand trois petits coups contre sa porte lui fit relever le nez. Dans son coin, Gaby fronça les sourcils en sortant prudemment sa baguette. Teddy plissa le nez. Pourquoi sortait-elle sa baguette ? Il y avait-il un danger ?

Teddy ne savait pas encore très bien quand une situation était dangereuse ou quand elle ne l'était pas. Sa nounou lui avait dit qu'il y arriverait très bientôt, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Et que jusqu'à ce qu'il sache _anticiper_ , elle serait là pour le protéger – et son papa aussi, le protègerait. Parce que son papa était un héros et qu'il ne laisserait rien de méchant lui arriver. Après tout, il l'avait élevé comme un petit prince comme l'appelait Ron et il ne l'avait jamais mis en danger. Il ne voulait que son bien.

\- Entrez ! ordonna la voix ferme de Gaby.

Le battant fut poussé doucement et Teddy retint son souffle. Est-ce que c'était son papa ? Ça faisait des _jours_ qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il avait envie de se serrer contre lui pour qu'il lui accorde sa protection comme un Alpha le ferait face à un louveteau de sa meute. Gaby lui avait enseigné ça : lorsque la lune était pleine, il avait besoin d'un homme ou d'une femme forte, _dominante_ avait-elle dit. Mais elle-même n'était pas assez forte – elle était trop douce pour assumer ce rôle – et les pleines lunes étaient souvent des calvaires pour Teddy lorsque son papa n'était pas avec lui.

Son souffle se relâcha d'un seul coup lorsqu'il vit les deux hommes entrer dans sa chambre, hésitants. Il se releva sur le matelas, bien que ce ne soit pas très poli et les regarda attentivement. Teddy n'avait aucune notion de _beau_ ou _moche_ – d'après Gabrielle, tout cela était très _subjectif_. Et même s'il ne comprenait pas ce mot compliqué, il savait que chacun avait son opinion sur la beauté. Lui, il trouvait que tout était beau – du ciel gris à la face d'un rat d'égout en passant par ces deux hommes et les fleurs des champs. Tout était joli et merveilleux parce qu'il y avait de la vie dans chaque élément et que certaines choses étaient juste belles a observer pendant des heures.

Les deux hommes qui entrèrent étaient beaux, de son point de vue, comme son papa. Ils étaient grands, vraiment très grands et Teddy avait l'envie irrésistible de sauter dans leur bras, de fermer les yeux et de se laisser porter par l'aura dominante qui se dégageait d'eux par vagues. C'était moins puissant que son papa mais c'était tout ce qui lui fallait pour cette journée difficile d'avant pleine lune.

Il se releva sur son matelas, appréciant la manière dont il se creusa sous son poids et il resta planter là, sans bouger. Il croisa ses mains dans son dos pour les maintenir immobiles, elles qui ne voulaient que s'accrocher aux bras puissants des deux hommes. Il savait que ça n'était pas poli de toucher quelqu'un sans que l'autre donne sa permission – et Teddy était un petit garçon poli. Et puis, ces hommes, ils étaient des étrangers, Teddy ne les avait jamais vus de sa courte vie.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? cracha presque Gabrielle, la baguette maintenant levée.

Teddy se tourna vers elle, étonné du venin qu'il discernait dans sa voix normalement douce et aimante. Elle n'avait jamais levé la voix après lui. Il avait toujours été si gentil, respectueux et poli qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à le faire. Mais maintenant qu'elle se montrait ouvertement hostile envers eux, Teddy ne put que reculer d'un pas, se dissuadant d'écouter son instinct. Instinct qui lui criait de leur faire confiance et de se jeter dans leur bras. Et c'était ridicule un peu, parce qu'il ne les avait jamais vus, il ne les connaissait pas et pourtant…

Pourtant, leur odeur était un appel : c'était doux, fruité, boisé. Un peu comme la première fois où il était allé chasser avec Gaby. Il pouvait encore se rappeler la sensation du liquide écarlate sur ses mains, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait et la texture, épaisse, visqueuse, qui l'avait fait se sentir bien.

Le brun, dont les cheveux étaient aussi ébouriffés que ceux de son père, s'avança vers Gaby en levant les deux mains, en paix. Teddy resta sur le matelas, immobile, l'observant du coin de l'œil mais restant concentré sur le plus grand homme qui le regardait patiemment en silence. Ils ne semblaient pas dangereux mais Teddy avait appris que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses. Sa nounou lui répétait sans cesse qu'il devait se faire sa propre opinion en récoltant toutes les informations – il ne devait pas simplement s'appuyer sur sa première impression ou sur l'avis des autres. Tout ce qui comptait était son jugement mais il devait être _impartial_ , qu'importait ce que _impartial_ voulait dire.

\- Je suis Will Graham, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Harry nous a autorisés à venir ici.

Ça semblait être les mots magiques pour que Gabrielle se détende. Teddy la vit abaisser sa baguette, sans la ranger, au cas où. Alors, doucement, il s'avança sur le matelas, se rapprocha de cet homme dont la posture semblait l'appeler. Il garda ses yeux sur lui, si jamais l'homme cherchait à lui faire du mal. Puis lorsqu'il arriva au bord du lit, il resta là, simplement à le regarder, se demandant si c'était mal de vouloir se jeter dans ses bras. L'était-ce ? Teddy réfléchit. Il voulait un câlin. Il voulait qu'un dominant l'apaise pour cette nuit qui s'annonçait compliquée. Alors ça ne pouvait pas être mal si c'était pour son bien.

Mais… mais ces hommes, il ne les connaissait pas alors ça changeait un peu la donne. Cependant, son papa les avait autorisés à venir le voir. Il ne le faisait qu'avec un petit groupe de personne : Ron, Draco, Fleur, Seamus et Dean. C'était son Cercle que lui avait dit Gaby et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'était « un cercle », elle lui avait répondu que c'était les personnes auxquels son papa tenait le plus. Alors, est-ce que si son papa les avait autorisés eux, à venir dans sa chambre, c'était parce qu'il tenait à eux et qu'ils étaient gentils ? Sans doute. Son père ne l'aurait jamais mis en danger.

Cependant ça ne répondait pas à sa question : pouvait-il, oui ou non, se jeter dans les bras de cet homme silencieux qui l'observait impassiblement ? Teddy décida que le mieux était de poser la question.

\- Puis-je vous faire un câlin ?

Il se força à parler poliment, avec un langage soutenu pour leur faire bonne impression comme son papa lui avait appris. Et il attendit ce qui lui sembla être des _heuuuures…_ mais qui en réalité ne fut que quelques secondes. Lorsque finalement, l'homme s'avança vers lui, Teddy retint son souffle en prenant une grande inspiration. Son odeur explosa dans son nez et lui donna envie de rouler sur le dos pour qu'il lui gratouille le ventre.

\- Je suis Hannibal Lecter et lui, c'est Will, nous sommes les papas d'Abigail. Tu connais Abigail ?

Teddy sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Abigail avait deux papas ? Wow, elle avait beaucoup de chance. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé avoir deux papas, ça devait être bien d'avoir deux parents qui veillaient sur vous. Mais Teddy mit rapidement cette pensée de côté. Il avait déjà un papa qui l'aimait et même si Gaby n'était que sa nounou, il pouvait parfois rêver qu'elle était sa maman tant elle était douce et gentille avec lui.

\- Elle est venue chasser avec nous, répondit-il en se rapprochant un peu d'Hannibal. Je m'appelle Teddy Remus Potter et je suis le fils d'Harry, ajouta-t-il en copiant le style de présentation de l'adulte.

.

Hannibal n'avait pas l'habitude de parler avec les enfants, en réalité, il avait toujours eu du mal à converser avec eux parce qu'ils n'étaient assez… matures. Ils étaient compliqués, bien plus compliqués que tous les patients qui venaient le voir pour leurs problèmes – et pourtant, il pouvait parier sans mal que certains de ses patients étaient de réels cas sociaux. Mais les enfants… avec eux, Hannibal ne savait pas comment parler – il avait peur que ses phrases alambiquées ne soient trop compliquées pour eux et qu'il interprète mal leur paroles. C'était pour cela qu'il avait choisi de se spécialiser en psychiatrie des adultes et non pas des enfants. Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais voulu se reproduire.

Mais Teddy était différent. Il était… intéressant comme peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de l'être. _Douce petite chose innocente_. Il le regardait avec un petit quelque chose dans les yeux qui aurait pu le mettre mal à l'aise s'il n'avait pas été lui. La plupart des gens se tortillerait devant son regard insondable, gêné. Que pouvait-il voir en lui ? Hannibal avait presque l'impression qu'il pouvait voir son âme, littéralement. Et même s'il savait cela impossible, c'était légèrement déconcertant.

\- Je suis enchanté de te connaître, Teddy, dit-il fermement en tentant sa main vers lui.

Celle plus petite de l'enfant se glissa contre sa paume et elle disparut sous ses doigts. Hannibal fit attention à ne pas la serrer trop fort et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, avenant, envers le petit garçon qui l'observait toujours.

\- Moi aussi, monsieur Lecter, répondit-il d'une voix calme et douce.

Ce n'était pas les manières de faire d'un petit garçon de cinq ans. Il était trop poli, trop calme, trop… parfait pour que cet enfant soit vrai. Hannibal se demanda, vaguement sarcastique, comment Harry avait fait pour élever un petit garçon avec tellement de manières alors que les siennes laissaient parfois à désirer. Du coin de l'œil, il observa la jeune fille blonde qui restait attentive à tous ses mouvements. Peut-être était-ce de son fait. Elle ressemblait à une duchesse : elle en avait l'attitude, la grâce et la beauté. Et même si elle était visiblement jeune, elle aurait très bien pu transmettre à Teddy les bases d'une bonne éducation.

Lui qui avait été réticent à l'idée de rencontre l'héritier d'Harry, il remerciait maintenant Will de l'y avoir presque traîné de force. Ce petit était… intéressant, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il accepte de perdre du temps ici avec lui.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Hannibal, si tu le souhaites.

Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur le visage du bambin dont les cheveux abandonnèrent leur teinte corbeau – comme ceux d'Harry – pour prendre une douce couleur de miel, comme les siens. Hannibal se retint de faire un bon en arrière de surprise face à cette magie soudaine. Au lieu de cela, il tendit sa main avec hésitation et passa ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses du petit garçon. Une question sur le bord des lèvres, il se tut lorsque Teddy ferma les yeux et se pressa plus fermement contre sa main. Il échangea un coup d'œil surpris avec Will qui haussa les épaules.

\- Teddy est un métamorphomage, leur apprit la jeune fille, bien que réticente.

Hannibal pouvait la comprendre. Ils envahissaient l'espace de Teddy, sans prévenir, et ils annonçaient qu'ils étaient des amis d'Harry. Ça aurait pu être un piège, une ruse pour s'approcher du précieux héritier. Il ne comprenait pas encore tout le fonctionnement du monde sorcier mais il était sûr que ce petit garçon entre ses doigts était précieux et important.

\- Métamorphomage ? reprit Will.

\- Il a la faculté de changer d'apparence quand il le souhaite.

\- Totalement ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et comme pour le prouver, Teddy plissa le visage, se concentrant, jusqu'à ce que son nez se transforme en museau de chien. Hannibal sentit ses yeux s'écarquillés de stupeur. Comment était-ce possible ? Seigneur, la magie était tout bonnement fantastique. Son intérêt pour le garçon monta en flèche face à autant de pouvoir. Il était extraordinaire, comme peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de l'être et le pire – le _mieux_ – était qu'à cet âge là, il n'en avait pas conscience. Teddy… Teddy était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais voulu avoir.

Jappant, le petit garçon s'approcha de lui et colla son corps contre son bras. Gabrielle soupira de lassitude avant d'expliquer le comportement curieux de son protégé.

\- Il est aussi descendant d'un loup-garou et même s'il n'a pas hérité de la lycanthropie de son père biologique, Teddy garde… les pulsions des loups lors des pleines lunes.

Oh. C'était pour ça donc, qu'il lui avait demandé un câlin. Hannibal comprenait maintenant et ce fut avec hésitation qu'il passa un bras autour des épaules du petit pour le serrer contre lui. Il perçu vaguement un soupir retentir derrière lui qui venait indéniablement de Will et il laissa un sourire satisfait – petit, presque imperceptible – se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand le garçon se détendit contre lui. C'était presque agréable de sentir l'abandon avec lequel ce petit être s'appuyait contre lui.

Peu de personnes lui avait prêté pareille confiance. Evidemment Will et Abigail lui en témoignaient parce qu'ils _s'aimaient_ , ils étaient une famille unie. En dehors d'eux deux, il n'y avait que sa sœur, Mischa, qui lui avait accordé autant de crédit. Il avait été comme un père pour elle pendant des années et elle lui avait appris tellement de chose sur lui-même. Mais elle était morte maintenant et il n'avait jamais ressenti à nouveau cette délicieuse – et pourtant si oppressante – sensation qui explosait dans la poitrine lorsqu'on devenait _la personne la plus importante dans l'univers d'un enfant_.

Le poids de Teddy contre son bras faisait ressortir tous les instincts qui l'avaient poussé à veiller tard le soir pour calmer Mischa quand elle avait un cauchemar alors qu'il tombait de fatigue. C'était grisant, bien qu'un peu effrayant, de savoir qu'inconsciemment ce petit garçon lui accordait une confiance aveugle – lui, le prédateur en haut de la chaîne alimentaire.

\- Pouvez-vous rester avec moi ce soir ? demanda calmement le petit garçon.

Hannibal pouvait facilement voir la tension qui crispait son corps alors qu'il se laissait progressivement aller, se détendant au contact de son aura dominante. Il tapota son épaule avant d'échanger un regard avec Will. Son amant l'observait en silence, un sourire tendre accroché sur ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant embrasser. Il était calme, attendri et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qu'Hannibal n'avait que peu vu pendant toutes ces années.

Il baissa les yeux vers Teddy qui frottait inconsciemment sa joue contre son bras. Will s'était déjà attaché au petit – et une voix lui susurra vicieusement qu'il s'était aussi attaché à Harry Potter – et même s'il aurait dû s'en sentir terrifié, jaloux et en colère que d'autres que lui et Abigail trouvent une place dans le cœur de son amant, il ne ressentait qu'une étrange sérénité et une légère perplexité. Lui qui avait toujours gardé les gens à distance, s'efforçant de ne pas s'attacher à des personnes qui pourraient lui nuire, qui pourraient voir son _véritable lui_ et qui pourraient le trahir. Et pourtant avec Potter, avec Teddy, il sentait que ce serait simple – si simple – de les laisser s'insinuer dans leur vie.

Ils vivaient déjà au Manoir de Potter, il pourrait facilement s'imaginer un futur avec eux, à leur côté. Un futur plus ou moins long, plus ou moins _permanent_ – mais un futur quand même. Ça semblait si facile, si simple, si… normal. Et même si ça ne l'était pas encore _tout à fait_ , ça pourrait facilement le devenir – _normal_.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Nous allons rester.

Lorsque Gabrielle soupira, Hannibal fut incapable de dire si ce fut de soulagement ou de dépit. Par contre, il remarqua la lueur heureuse qui illumina le regard bleu de son amant qui vint s'installer de l'autre côté de Teddy et Hannibal fut certain qu'il avait compris toutes les promesses qui se cachaient derrière ses paroles. _Ils allaient rester_.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Ministère de la Magie, 16h_

Un vent froid soufflait fort en cette fin d'après-midi. Surplombant l'ancien Ministère, Harry regardait en silence ce grand bâtiment en ruine, son cœur battant un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine aux souvenirs que lui rappelaient ces grands murs sombres qui se dressaient devant lui comme une forteresse qui se pensait infranchissable.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en repensant à la manière dont il avait réussi, lui et son Cercle, à prendre le Ministère et à le mettre à genoux. Ça avait été long, fastidieux. Une semaine coupé du monde extérieur, à juger, sanctionner et punir ceux qui étaient corrompus avait été une tâche ingrate mais nécessaire – et Harry en avait finalement pris du plaisir quand il avait réalisé que tout ce qu'il faisait aiderait à réaliser un monde meilleur.

\- Maître ? hésita une voix fluette derrière lui.

Harry leva le poing, ordonnant le silence. Le regard posé sur le Ministère devant lui, il plissa les yeux quand il repéra un mouvement furtif dans les ombres du bâtiment. Le silence qui les entourait était à couper au couteau et seul le bruit des capes claquant au vent se faisait entendre. Avec un sourire sarcastique, Harry se demanda même si ses Fidèles avaient arrêté de respirer.

Il détendit son poing, ferma les yeux et écarta les bras. Doucement, il laissa sa magie s'échapper de son corps. Elle partit furtivement jusqu'au bâtiment et vint recouvrir l'ancien ministère tel un dôme protecteur. Harry sourit quand il la sentit s'ancrer avec force tout autour des ruines – personne ne pourrait briser le sort anti-transplanage qu'il venait de mettre en place. Ils étaient bloqués, pris au piège dans cet endroit qui avait représenté un refuge pour tous ceux qui cherchaient à se dresser contre lui. _Des rats._ Des vermines, voilà ce qu'ils représentaient pour lui et il allait prendre un plaisir morbide à les voir mourir devant ses yeux. Il allait leur montrer à tous qu'il était _le_ mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps, celui qui tenait leurs misérables vies entre ses doigts.

\- Allons-y ! déclara-t-il avec un geste de la main vers l'entrée du Ministère.

Sans se retourner, il entendit ses Fidèles transplaner les uns après les autres pour réapparaître deux cents mètres plus bas, face au trou béant qui ne tarderait pas à vomir tous les résistants qu'il gardait dans les tréfonds de ses ruines. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il allait les massacrer – ses Fidèles allaient les massacrer. Ça allait être un beau spectacle, du genre de ceux qui le faisait bander, avec le sang, les cris, les pleurs et les supplications pour qu'il les laisse vivre.

Adroitement, il attrapa la baguette de Sureau accrochée à sa ceinture et il la pointa sur une des tours encore debout. C'était risqué à cette distance mais Harry avait confiance en ses capacités – surtout en sa magie.

\- Bombarda maxima, chuchota-t-il.

Il regarda avec plaisir le rayon lumineux sortir de la Relique et serpenter jusqu'à la tour sud du Ministère. Lorsqu'il toucha les pierres, tout explosa. La dernière tour debout tomba comme un corps sur le champ de bataille et Harry sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine quand elle bascula presque au ralentit. Rien de mieux qu'une explosion pour faire sortir les rats de leur cachette.

Il y eut un silence, suivit rapidement par un bruit sourd quand les pierres rencontrèrent le sol sale de ce refuge qu'il aurait dû raser dès le début de sa règne. La déflagration du choc fit trembler le sol jusqu'à lui et il vit avec plaisir ses Fidèles se cacher le visage à l'aide du creux de leur coude pour se protéger de la poussière qu'avait soulevé le souffle de l'explosion. De nouveau, le silence, tendu et épais. Harry retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce que des cris paniqués et des toussotements se fassent entendre de l'intérieur des ruines.

Sans attendre, il transplana et réapparut devant ses Fidèles, Maître incontesté, et il attendit patiemment que les rebelles abandonnent le navire pour se jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Patiemment, il glissa sa baguette entre sa peau et son pantalon en cuir. Il n'en aurait pas besoin – sa magie sans baguette était aussi puissante qu'avec un catalyseur. C'était beaucoup plus impressionnant aussi quand il tuait quatre ennemis d'un simple mouvement de la main. Harry aimait voir la peur dans leurs yeux quand ils comprenaient qu'il était _le_ sorcier le plus puissant du monde.

Les toux devenaient de plus en plus fortes et bientôt, une vingtaine de sorciers sortirent des ruines de l'ancien Ministère. Ils étaient tous recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière, leurs visages figés dans des masques de terreur et de panique. Leurs yeux brillaient de larmes à cause des particules soulevés par les débris de l'effondrement de la tour. Ils s'échappèrent du Ministère comme s'ils essayaient d'échapper à l'Enfer et Harry retint un rire quand il les imagina essayer de transplaner, sans succès. Comme prévu, avec la panique, ils s'étaient précipités vers la sortie la plus proche – ce que les mortels pouvaient être _prévisibles_. Prévisibles et si misérables.

\- Mes amis ! les accueillit-il en écartant les bras.

Il eut le plaisir de voir tous les rebelles se redresser de peur et se regrouper comme si faire front contre lui pourrait les aider à survivre à cette confrontation. Harry se retint de secouer la tête de dégoût – n'avaient-ils pas compris que ça ne changerait rien, que la fin restait inévitable ? Toutes leurs rencontres se solderaient par la mort, sans sommation, parce qu'ils voulaient détruire son monde utopique. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, le mal devait être éliminé à la racine avant qu'il ne se développe et que les rebelles soient si nombreux qu'ils corrompent tout son merveilleux monde. Harry prendrait un plaisir à les exterminer jusqu'au dernier pour que tout ce qu'ils avaient créé, avec Ron, ne soit pas vain.

\- C'est Ha-Harry Potter, chuchota une jeune fille.

\- Exact ! s'exclama-t-il en la pointant d'un long doigt fin.

Il les observa patiemment, s'attendant à voir un visage familier parmi la foule. Celui d'un élève de Poudlard qu'il avait croisé pendant sa scolarité. Celui d'une personne qui avait aidé pendant la Bataille contre Voldemort. Celui d'un ancien Auror ou quelqu'un de l'ancien Ministère. Mais non. Il n'y avait que des nouvelles têtes, jeunes en moyenne – des bleus pour la plupart. Ils étaient vingt et un et Harry n'en connaissait aucun. Comment tous ces jeunes avaient-ils pu être enrôlés dans la résistance ? Comment faisaient-ils pour continuer à les rameuter de leur côté ? Comment faisaient-ils pour trouver encore et toujours de nouvelles personnes qui désiraient se battre contre lui ?

\- Que v-voulez vous ? demanda un homme un peu plus vieux que lui.

Harry claqua la langue contre son palais et il sentit ses Fidèles frémirent dans son dos. Le silence devint si pesant que même un couteau n'aurait pas pu le couper. Il croisa ses bras sur la poitrine, recouvrit son menton de sa main droite. Que pouvait-il faire d'eux ?

\- Je veux la paix dans le monde, dit-il en souriant.

C'était un sourire mi-amusé, mi-frustré parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait atteindre le monde parfait – celui où tous les enfants pourraient grandir sans avoir peur du mensonge ou de la corruption – on lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Si son peuple – celui pour qui il avait créé ce monde – ne s'était pas rebellé contre lui, aujourd'hui son utopie serait réelle.

\- Bien sûr, ricana l'autre. Et moi je suis Merlin !

Harry fronça les sourcils et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps.

\- Nous le saurions, si c'était le cas, répliqua-t-il. Celui qui se rapproche le plus de Merlin ici, c'est moi. _Je_ suis le Maître de la Mort. _Je_ suis un Dieu. Qui es-tu ?

\- Je…

\- Tu n'es rien, le coupa Harry avec un regard à faire pâlir n'importe qui.

Et cet homme était visiblement n'importe qui parce que son visage se vida de tout son sang et il déglutit difficilement. Harry haussa un sourcil, dédaigneux. Il fit un pas en avant, son poing se serrant à son côté. L'homme attrapa sa gorge, la bouche ouverte à la recherche désespérée d'oxygène. Harry inclina la tête sur le côté comme un parent inquiet.

\- Mon pouvoir te couperait-il le souffle ?

Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres alors que son poing se serrait plus étroitement. L'homme tomba à genoux dans un bruit sourd, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Harry plongea ses deux orbes verts dans les siens, se délectant de son angoisse de savoir sa mort proche. Plus qu'une minute, tout au plus, avant que son corps ne s'écroule sur le sol froid. Cinquante secondes…

\- Arrêtez ! hurla une voix fluette.

Harry détourna le regard du piètre résistant, lui accordant le droit de respirer à nouveau et tourna toute son attention sur celle qui venait de l'empêcher de le tuer. C'était une petite fille, à peine plus grande que Teddy. Ses cheveux blonds atteignaient à peine ses épaules et ils étaient souillés de sang. Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi une petite fille qui n'avait même pas encore dix ans se trouvait sur le terrain – la résistance était-elle tombée si bas qu'ils envoyaient des enfants-soldats maintenant ? Etait-elle leur prochaine _élue_? Comme lui-même l'avait été contre Voldemort ?

Il n'essaya même pas de cacher son sourire plein d'ironie et de dédain. C'était peu probable que Sybille – ou sa remplaçante de pacotille – ait produit une prophétie qui dicterait sa fin. Il était au-dessus de cela. Aucune élue, aucun sauveur ne pourrait le défaire. Il était immortel, un Dieu parmi les vivants, qu'importait ce que disait les médisants à son sujet. Il connaissait l'étendue de son pouvoir et les miracles de sa magie. Il avait survécu à deux Avada Kedavra, il avait défait Voldemort, il avait regroupé les trois Reliques sans mourir : il était un surhomme, un Dieu vivant. Et il aimait ça.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il à la petite fille.

Elle le regarda avec deux grands yeux limpides et déjà, Harry réfléchissait à qui il pourrait confier cette adorable petite fille qui ne manquait pas de cran et qui pourrait servir sa cause, plus tard.

\- Je…

\- Mia ! appela son père de derrière le groupe de résistant. Reviens, ma puce.

Elle allait faire ce qu'il lui demandait quand Harry s'agenouilla à deux mètres d'elle, confiant. Il inclina la tête sur le côté, comme il le faisait quand Teddy disait quelque chose qui le faisait réfléchir, ce qui retint son attention et sa curiosité. Par sa sainte mère, les enfants étaient tellement faciles à captiver.

\- Jeune Mia, commença-t-il avec sa plus douce voix, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je…

\- Ne réponds pas ! s'énerva le père. Bon Dieu, lâchez-moi !

Harry ne détourna pas le regard de la petite fille, souriant légèrement pour atténuer les paroles du père qui cherchait vainement à se dégager de la prise que les rebelles avaient sur lui. Il tendit une de ses mains vers elle. Il entendit vaguement une exclamation étouffée venant des rangs de ses Fidèles mais il n'y fit pas attention.

\- Voudrais-tu venir avec moi, Mia ? Je pourrais te trouver une gentille famille chez qui tu pourrais jouer et grandir en toute sécurité.

\- Mon papa…

\- Ton père va mourir, ma puce, dit-il comme s'il parlait de la pluie ou du beau temps. Désormais, tu devras placer ta confiance en moi. Viens avec moi et vie, ou reste ici et meurt. C'est ton choix, Mia, et c'est maintenant.

Ce n'était pas un choix difficile, pas du point de vue d'Harry. La vie valait mieux que la mort horrible que les résistants allaient connaître. De toute façon, tout valait mieux que de le trahir lui. Il était censé être adulé, être celui qu'on acclamait pour avoir apporté la paix. On devrait rechercher sa clémence, sa protection. Cette petite fille devrait se sentir honorée qu'il daigne la voir – Teddy n'aurait sans doute même pas pris le temps de réfléchir, il se serait jeté dans ses bras pour qu'il l'emmène en sécurité, loin de l'enfer qui allait se déchaîner d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Non ! hurla à nouveau le père.

\- Choisis, ordonna Harry sans quitter la petite fille des yeux.

Des larmes perlaient dans son regard et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour parler quand une personne passa devant Harry, attrapa Mia puis courut se mettre à l'abri derrière le groupe de résistant, la fillette plaquée contre son torse. Harry cligna des paupières plusieurs fois en observant le dos du jeune homme qui disparaissait déjà dans la foule de rebelles. Etait-ce… Etait-ce un de ses Fidèles qui venait de le trahir ?

Il se releva lentement, la rage commençant à grandir dans ses veines.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croi-, commença-t-il avant d'être couper par plusieurs de ses Fidèles qui le dépassèrent avec empressement.

Ils étaient au moins une vingtaine et ils avaient déjà tous sorti leur baguette magique. Contrairement à l'homme qui lui avait soustrait Mia, ils ne disparurent pas dans la masse de résistants. Ils se postèrent devant le groupe tels une muraille protectrice. Toutes les baguettes se dressèrent contre lui et Harry serra les mâchoires pour ne pas hurler de rage. _Ces misérables !_

Comment avait-il pu croire que ces hommes lui resteraient fidèles ? Comment avait-il pu croire cela alors que la trahison, le mensonge et la corruption rongeaient le cœur des hommes ? Des hommes avaient trahis Dumbledore, d'autres avaient trahis Voldemort. Dans toute l'Histoire, qu'elle fût Moldue ou Sorcière, il avait été question de trahison. Pourquoi cela aurait-il été différent pour lui ? Parce qu'il cherchait à créer un monde meilleur, par Merlin ! Pourquoi se retournaient-ils tous contre lui alors qu'il ne cherchait que le meilleur pour tout le monde ?

Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés et il ne put retenir plus longtemps un cri de rage pur qui sortit du plus profond de son âme. Avec son hurlement, une vague de magie fut expulser de son corps et il savait sans se tromper que ses yeux avaient flashé. Merlin, il allait leur faire regretter, à eux tous. Il allait les exterminer si lentement qu'ils imploreraient son pardon pour avoir trahi la Cause et il prendrait plaisir à les regarder agoniser, juste pour leur prouver qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû lui tourner le dos.

Ça allait être un véritable carnage.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Angleterre, 18h15_

Harry atterri sans aucune grâce dans son salon, la rage au ventre. Ses mâchoires étaient tellement serrées qu'elles lui faisaient mal mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était trouver tous ces putains d'espions et les écarteler. Et encore ! L'écartement était une torture trop gentille. Il voulait les dépecer vivants, les mutiler, les noyer, leur faire bouffer leur organe. Il voulait torturer leur famille devant eux, les forcer à être impuissants face à leur douleur, les faire devenir comme la pire des merdes.

Harry essaya de respirer calmement pour abaisser sa colère et sa vulgarité mais peine perdue. Ses mains se crispaient à ses côtés comme si elles souhaitaient s'enrouler autour de la gorge de ses misérables et serrer fort, très fort jusqu'à ce que leur os hyoïde cède sous sa poigne. Un nouveau cri sortit la barrière de ses lèvres, semblable à un grognement sauvage. Sa magie frôlait toujours la surface, elle aussi désireuse de se venger.

Le bouton de son pantalon sauta sans qu'il n'y fasse attention.

Peut-être pourrait-il rejoindre les cachots, tuer un ou deux – ou même dix – prisonniers. Il avait envie de tuer à nouveau, les cris de tous les nuisibles au Ministère résonnaient encore à ses oreilles et ils semblaient alimenter sa rage. Il en voulait plus tant il était énervé. Il voulait d'autres cris, du sang, des pleurs.

Son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes et il s'en dégagea inconsciemment.

Mia avait pleuré, beaucoup, et même si c'était une petite fille innocente – aussi innocente que Teddy – elle avait été pervertie par sa famille, par les résistants alors elle avait péri, comme eux. Il s'était fait un plaisir de mettre tout le monde KO, paralysés sur le sol à cause de la douleur ou affectés par leurs blessures, pour qu'ils puissent tous voir la mise à mort de la fillette. Il avait alors vu l'horreur dans leurs yeux avant qu'il ne les tue à leur tour. Tous avaient péri : rebelles, traîtres, Fidèles. Il n'avait fait aucune distinction – sa colère était tellement grande qu'elle l'avait aveuglé et sa rage avait pris le relais, agrémentant sa magie jusqu'à ce que les sangs se mélangent sur le sol et sur sa peau.

Harry se réveilla lorsque le tissu de son boxer prit le même chemin que son pantalon. Il fronça les sourcils et baissa le visage. Sa rage se calma un peu quand il vit Hannibal agenouillé devant lui, essayant de le déshabiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, en décrispant les mâchoires pour la première fois en une heure et demie.

\- Je te déshabille.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, désabusé. Sérieusement ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il avait encore des envies de meurtre ? Quelqu'un de sain d'esprit serait parti en courant, loin de lui et de la menace qu'il représentait. Il l'aurait fui en ayant peur de mourir. Mais pas Hannibal.

Hannibal s'était approché de lui furtivement. Il l'avait déshabillé sans avoir peur d'être tué – ou au moins blessé dans le processus. Harry baissa les yeux sur lui, la gorge étrangement serrée, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça – pourquoi il réagissait tout court d'ailleurs – mais voir le psychiatre agenouillée devant lui avait bizarrement calmé la rage qui grondait jusqu'à maintenant dans son ventre. Il la sentait toujours prête à se renflammer à la moindre étincelle mais elle s'était suffisamment atténuée pour qu'Harry puisse respirer autrement que par le nez.

Le moldu se releva gracieusement et doucement, lui prit la main pour le tirer en direction de la salle de bain. Harry frissonna quand leurs doigts se soudèrent mais il ne put que lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, excédé, qu'il le traîne comme un petit enfant.

\- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste ? demanda-t-il, le sarcasme dégoulinant de sa question.

Hannibal ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, pesant ce qu'il pouvait lui dire et ce qu'il devait garder sous silence. Harry renâcla jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et lui lance :

\- J'étais venu pour te laisser un mot, pour t'expliquer qu'en raison de la pleine lune nous avions décidé de rester avec Teddy.

Il le mena en silence jusqu'à la salle de bain puis le lâcha. Surpris, Harry se laissa faire, silencieux. Ils avaient été voir Teddy, ils l'avaient… apprécié ? Il aurait aimé être là, voir comment ils s'étaient approchés de son si précieux garçon. Peut-être pourrait-il voler le souvenir à Gaby ou à un des deux moldus. Juste pour voir s'ils étaient une menace pour son fils – ne sut-on jamais.

Hannibal se dirigea ensuite vers le lavabo et Harry l'observa curieusement et en silence, mouiller un gant de toilette avec de l'eau chaude. Il haussa un sourcil surpris quand le psychiatre revint vers lui et il accepta, presque à contre cœur, de tendre son bras. Il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un d'autre que Ron prendre soin de lui et ça lui faisait… bizarre qu'Hannibal se porte volontaire pour ce rôle.

\- Il faut que tu te détendes. Laisse-toi faire. C'est plus sain pour toi.

Le tissu rêche toucha délicatement sa peau et Hannibal commença minutieusement à le nettoyer. L'eau était chaude contre son bras et Harry sentit son souffle se couper. C'était… c'était agréable. Très, très agréable. Le gant passa sur le sang qui recouvrait la presque totalité de son corps, nettoyant sa peau. Ça allait être long si Hannibal voulait vraiment le nettoyer entièrement au gant de toilette mais Harry ne dirait rien, parce que c'était une bonne sensation, de celle qui tord agréablement le ventre.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver – il n'avait jamais été bon en divination. Mais une chose était sûre, il pourrait facilement s'habituer à ça, à cette sensation qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue.

Doucement, presque avec hésitation, Harry leva son autre main. Ses doigts encore dégoulinants de sang vinrent se poser sur la joue lisse d'Hannibal qui stoppa ses consciencieux mouvements et releva les yeux vers lui, interrogateurs. Il fit courir la pulpe de ses doigts sur son visage, appréciant la douceur de la peau du psychiatre. Dans son ventre, plus aucune rage ne grondait. Sa magie s'était elle aussi calmée sous le délicieux traitement du médecin.

\- Merci.

Et Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il _s'abaissait_ à remercier quelqu'un. Ça avait simplement semblé être… juste. Normal. Naturel. Et c'était une habitude qu'Harry ne voulait pas prendre mais quand il vit le léger sourire sur les lèvres d'Hannibal, il se dit que certaines habitudes n'étaient pas si mal.

.

* * *

.

Je serai brève ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, quand vous lirez ce chapitre je serais déjà dans l'avion depuis trois bonnes heures normalement :)

J'attends vos avis avec impatience, merci pour vos reviews et à mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 18, **soit le** **7/06** !

Bonne journée les gens :)


	19. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancer ! Merci :)**

 **RAR :**

 _ **Artémis :**_ _Oui, c'est bien la famille ! Merci pour ta review (je sais, elle était pour le chapitre 16 mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre dans le 17 parce que c'est ma Bêta qui a posté et tout mis en page et je ne pouvais pas modifier le truc au dernier moment… Désolée…)_

 _ **.**_

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

.

* * *

.

.

 **Présence d'un lemon dans ce chapitre ! A RESERVER A UN PUBLIC AVERTI !**

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 18

.

 _Angleterre, 12h_

Le soleil aurait dû être à son zénith mais de gros nuages gris cachaient son éclat, donnant une atmosphère toute particulière à la bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui. Blaise prit une seconde pour se repaître de la vue. Le Manoir Potter ne lui avait jamais semblé si accueillant qu'à cet instant – et il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que n'importe qui l'aurait envoyé à Sainte Mangouste pour ce genre de pensée parce que le manoir était tout sauf accueillant.

Il était lugubre avec ses murs presque noirs qui montaient si haut qu'ils semblaient venir titiller les nuages grondant au-dessus de lui. Toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, aucun mouvement ne se faisait voir à travers les vitres. Il semblait vide de vie mais Blaise savait qu'à l'instant où il pousserait les lourdes portes d'entrée, il serait envahi par la délicieuse sensation d'être enfin rentré à la maison. _Home, Sweet Home._

Avec un soupir tremblant, il poussa la grande grille en fer forgé qui protégeait la demeure. Il sentit la magie d'Harry s'enrouler autour de lui, cherchant une quelconque menace. Il se laissa faire, sachant que d'une seconde à l'autre, elle le laisserait passer. Il n'était pas une menace, il ne l'avait jamais été. Le peu de fois où il avait eu le temps de venir au Manoir, il s'était senti chez lui – protégé, aimé, important. Harry avait réussi à créer un endroit comme hors du temps, défendu par sa propre magie, où tout son Cercle était craint et respecté. C'était une forteresse infranchissable – tant qu'Harry était encore debout.

Blaise frissonna sous les bourrasques glacées qui venaient de l'Ouest. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui se passerait si Harry mourait. C'était une probabilité qui ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit, une qu'il préférait oublier. Parce que si Potter mourait, ils seraient vraisemblablement perdus – Harry leur avait donné à tous un but dans la vie, un but qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver seuls parce qu'ils étaient trop… usés, trop affaiblis par la guerre et les trahisons qu'ils avaient dû essuyer. Ils avaient dû réapprendre à vivre, à se faire confiance.

La guerre avait eu plus d'impact que ce que la plupart des gens avaient pensé au départ. Ils avaient tous essayé de le cacher, d'être forts… et certains d'entre eux y étaient parvenu mais ils n'avaient repris leur vie qu'une fois qu'Harry était revenu à leur côté pour leur expliquer son plan, son projet, son envie utopique. Il leur avait chuchoté à demi-mots qu'ils pourraient tous avoir leur vengeance, qu'ils seraient ceux qui puniraient les mangemorts encore vivants qui foulaient toujours la Terre avec impunité.

Blaise avait été suspendu à ses lèvres quand il lui avait souri pour lui assurer qu'il lui était reconnaissant pour tout ce que son travail d'espion avait rapporté à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait écouté avec attention quand il lui avait susurré qu'il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés, pour reprendre son rôle, et qu'il pourrait ainsi se venger d'Aaron Burns. Ce n'était pas une partie de sa vie dont il aimait se rappeler mais Aaron Burns avait péri sous ses coups, comme sa pauvre mère l'avait elle-même fait des mois plus tôt. L'homme n'avait pas été un mangemort, seulement un opportuniste. Fut un temps où il avait été riche mais sa société était sur le déclin et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour remplir ses coffres que de se marier avec sa mère. La belle Victoria Zabini avait finalement succombé au charme de cet homme _adorable_.

Blaise serra les dents.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa mère véritablement amoureuse. De ses sept mariages, elle n'avait jamais un tant soit peu apprécié ses maris, les accueillant dans la demeure familiale uniquement pour d'obscures raisons. Tous avaient succombé d'étranges façons, lui léguant une somme astronomique de Gallions, la propulsant dans le top dix des familles les plus fortunées. Tous les sorciers chuchotaient qu'elle était une veuve noire, attirant des hommes riches dans ses filets pour finalement les tuer et hériter de tous leur argent. Et bien que Blaise aimait profondément sa mère, il savait que c'était exactement ça. Victoria avait toujours été ambitieuse et rusée, une place lui aurait été réservé à Serpentard si elle avait étudié au Royaume-Unis.

Issue d'une famille de Sang-Pur Africaine, Victoria Fako aurait eu la vie d'une princesse Ivoirienne si son père n'avait pas tout perdu dans un stupide pari. Élevée à la dure par une mère qui désirait que sa fille puisse diriger correctement une maison comme toute bonne Sang-Pur le devait, elle avait intégré la célèbre école de magie Uagadou, en Ouganda, où elle ne s'était mêlée à personne. Blaise se rappelait du conseil que sa mère lui avait donné avant qu'il ne monte dans le train. _Ne te lie à personne, Blaise, ils seront ta perte_. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas suivi ses propres conseils. Elle avait survécu à ces années d'études, seule, sans attache. Son statut de Sang-Pur et sa beauté aurait dû lui apporter de nombreuses demandes en mariage mais les dettes de la famille et la réputation de son père avaient éloigné tous les prétendants qui auraient pu la relever au rang qu'elle méritait. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, sa mère organise un mariage arrangé avec l'arrogant italien Delling Zabini.

Blaise n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son père et sa famille avait accepté cet arrangement qui ne bénéficiait pas à la noble famille des Zabini, Sang-purs italiens au sang chaud. Il avait simplement appris que sa grand-mère maternelle avait promis que l'enfant qui résulterait du résultat de leur union – _lui-même_ – serait puissant, beau et à la hauteur des attentes des Zabini. Évidemment, ça avait fonctionné puisqu'il était puissant, beau, intelligent et conforme aux attentes du côté italien de sa famille. Il était parfait – bien que légèrement insolent. Mais qui s'en souciait ? Il n'avait pas survécu à Voldemort en étant doux comme un agneau, naïf comme une vierge et modeste comme une none. Il avait vu le pire de l'espèce humaine, la partie la plus sombre de l'esprit humain. Et il était fier d'avoir survécu – contrairement à son père qui avait succombé, exactement deux ans après sa naissance. Tout le monde avait été bouleversé.

Blaise ne s'en souvenait évidemment pas mais sa mère le lui avait raconté, sans un trémolo dans la voix. Son ton avait été calme, doux. Elle lui avait expliqué que ça avait été une surprise pour tout le monde qu'il s'écroule un beau matin. Problèmes de cœur, mais il n'avait mis personne au courant. Problèmes de cœur. Blaise ricana. Bien sûr que c'était un problème de cœur – peut-être avait-il vraiment aimé Victoria mais sa mère aimait encore plus l'argent et le prestige que son mari lui apportait. Son cœur avait lâché – magiquement ou sous le trop plein de sentiment, personne ne savait mais Blaise penchait pour la première solution.

La suite n'avait été qu'un enchaînement de mariages et de morts étranges. Ils avaient déménagé en Angleterre quand Blaise avait six ans parce que sa mère avait épousé Yoann Shafiq, le dernier de sa lignée. Il était mort un an et deux mois plus tard, laissant à sa mère deux coffres remplis de Gallions. Puis ça avait continué. Sept maris au total, tous plus ou moins riches qui finissaient obligatoirement six pieds sous terre trois ans après le mariage – durée maximum. Blaise ne s'était pas appuyé sur ses beaux-pères qui ne restaient jamais assez longtemps en vie pour qu'il commence à se lier à eux. La seule constante dans sa vie avait été sa mère – jusqu'à ce que Draco rentre dans son cœur avec la finesse d'un Sombral lancé à pleine vitesse. Elle l'avait aimé, peut-être pas de manière conventionnelle mais ça avait été de l'amour quand même.

Toute sa vie, Blaise avait vu sa mère comme une personne sans cœur qui ne pouvait s'attacher à personne. Elle lui avait appris que les personnes n'étaient que des pions, des gens qu'on pouvait utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle lui avait rabâché que les Sangs-Purs étaient la suprématie de la race humaine et que les sorciers valaient mieux que les moldus qui n'étaient, finalement, que des animaux à ses yeux. Avec de telles pensées, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort – même si ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de le pousser à le faire.

Alors ça avait été une surprise totale quand la Grande et Froide Victoria Zabini était finalement tombée pour un roturier qui avait gravi les échelons dans une entreprise d'import-export. A l'époque où sa mère l'avait rencontré, Aaron Burns était le directeur de _Wizzard Export & Co. _Il lui avait décrit sa situation comme confortable alors même que sa société commençait doucement, mais sûrement, à couler vers les abîmes – l'import-export ne marchant plus particulièrement lorsque Voldemort contrôlait tout le monde sorcier. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup plus qu'un sourire pour que sa mère se pâme pour lui. Ils s'étaient mariés vite, en petit comité parce que la guerre ne prêtait pas assez de son temps pour autoriser un mariage en grandes pompes. Deux mois. C'est ce qu'il avait fallu à Burns pour que Victoria Zabini devienne Mrs Aaron Burns.

Même après toutes ces années, Blaise pouvait encore se rappeler du sourire épanoui et tellement vrai qui avait éclairé le joli visage de sa mère. Avant qu'elle ne se rende à l'autel, son corps à la peau sombre moulé dans une robe d'un magnifique rouge sang, elle lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant. Et en se rappelant l'étincelle qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vue dans son regard noisette, il avait bien voulu la croire. Victoria avait été sur un nuage pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle avait laissé Aaron Burns la voir – voir sa vraie elle, la femme en mal d'amour qui toute sa vie avait été une araignée, attendant patiemment l'homme qui lui rapporterait prospérité et richesse. Avec lui, elle avait saisi l'opportunité de concrétiser tous les rêves de princesse qu'elle avait barricadés dans son cœur froid. En retour, il lui avait murmuré des fausses promesses. De celles qui font voir les étoiles et qui, au final, ne te font pas sauter assez haut pour franchir une marche. Elle avait pensé qu'il l'emmènerait jusqu'au soleil mais il lui avait simplement coupé les ailes avant qu'elle ne puisse quitter la Terre.

Leur mariage avait duré deux petits mois. Sûrement furent-ils les mois les plus heureux de sa mère. Puis Aaron l'avait poignardé dans le dos. Littéralement. Il n'avait même pas cherché à maquiller ça en accident ou en maladie, comme sa mère le faisait avec ses défunts maris. Il l'avait poignardée, aussi simplement que ça. Dans leur salon, sur le magnifique tapis persan qu'elle adorait tant. C'était un soir quelconque de la semaine, il n'y avait eu aucune raison. Juste… Il l'avait fait.

Blaise n'avait pas été à la maison. Il était en mission pour l'Ordre à ce moment là – il n'était rentré que deux jours plus tard. Sa mère était déjà enterrée dans le jardin, Aaron s'était volatilisé avec l'argent. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer sa mère, _il n'avait pas pris le temps_ parce que la guerre était sans pitié et qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas, même pendant un temps pour accorder aux familles de faire le deuil des gens qu'ils aimaient et qu'ils perdaient aussi facilement qu'un claquement de doigt.

Il avait cru qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais vengeance pour sa mère parce que la justice d'après guerre était corrompue et qu'ils n'avaient pas daigné lever le petit doigt pour retrouver cette pourriture de Burns – surtout pas alors qu'il les avait débarrassés d'une _mangemorte parasite_. Blaise avait eu beau leur hurler que sa mère n'avait jamais été une mangemorte et que lui-même avait aidé dans la victoire, la marque qui ornait son bras et les tendances meurtrières de sa mère avaient semblées être de bonnes raisons pour laisser un meurtrier dans la nature. _Mais après tout, ils n'avaient rien fait contre les mangemorts en liberté alors pourquoi cela l'avait-il même étonné ?_ Ils n'étaient tous que des moins que rien, des gens à peine bon à pourrir derrière des barreaux comme les criminels qu'ils étaient – criminels pour ne pas courir après la justice, pour être corrompus, pour avoir des préjugés, pour se croire supérieurs.

Lorsqu'Harry était venu le trouver, il avait enfin pu respirer de nouveau, comme si le poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir sur la poitrine depuis la mort de sa mère s'envolait en présence du Gryffondor. C'était presque un an, jour pour jour, après la Bataille Finale. Blaise s'était replié dans un quelconque pub, il devait recevoir des informations sur l'endroit où se trouvait Aaron Burns mais son informateur lui avait posé un lapin alors il avait commencé à boire, habitude qu'il avait prise. Mauvaise et pourtant libératrice. Grâce à l'alcool, il pouvait oublier à quel point sa vie était merdique, au moins pendant quelques heures. Il aurait pu appeler Draco ou Théo mais ils étaient tous les deux occupés – l'un à traquer sans succès son père, l'autre à baiser, ou tous les deux cherchant à réhabiliter leur nom de famille. Ils étaient toujours amis mais la guerre les avait plus meurtris qu'ils voulaient bien l'avouer et, même s'ils s'aimaient encore beaucoup, leurs chemins ne s'étaient croisés que peu de fois en un an. C'était dommage mais il ne pouvait pas demander à Draco d'arrêter de chercher son père alors que lui-même tentait par tous les moyens de retrouver Burns. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Pansy non plus – et c'était bizarre parce qu'avant la guerre, elle aimait donner de ses nouvelles régulièrement.

A cette époque, Blaise ne doutait pas un instant qu'ils les reverraient, il ne savait juste pas si ce serait dans cette vie ou dans une autre. Il ne savait pas s'ils réussiraient à trouver _le_ point commun qui les relierait à nouveau – comme au bon vieux temps. Les seules fois où ils s'étaient réunis, ils n'avaient pas réussi à surpasser les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécues, à passer outre les souvenirs qui venaient les hanter même quand ils étaient réveillés ou à oublier la peur qui avait été omniprésente pendant la guerre et qui, malheureusement, était maintenant associée à la présence des autres. Ils n'avaient jamais eu aussi peur que lorsqu'ils étaient tous regroupés pour une mission – parce que dans ces cas-là, on ne savait jamais qui s'en sortirait et la culpabilité serait dévastatrice.

Il finissait son troisième verre de Whisky Pur Feu quand Harry s'était assis en face de lui, un rictus sur le visage, l'air plus beau que jamais. Il avait bien remarqué les cernes et la peau pâle mais même aussi fatigué, il était absolument à tomber et le petit sourire suffisant qui étirait ses magnifiques lèvres démontrait qu'il était parfaitement conscient de son charme. Où était passé le petit, maigrichon et timide jeune Gryffondor qui avait affronté Voldemort ? Harry lui avait semblé… changé. A cette époque, Blaise ne savait pas à quel point Potter avait évolué, psychologiquement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Harry Potter – _le Harry Potter –_ se trouvait devant lui, tranquillement, alors qu'il avait disparu subitement pendant presque un an. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait semblé totalement détruit par la mort de Granger mais ce soir-là, il avait semblé aller bien. Trop, même, pour quelqu'un qui était passé par autant d'épreuves. Pas brisé, pas abîmé, pas même rafistolé – ou alors c'était si bien caché que personne ne pouvait le voir. La plupart des survivants faisait partie d'une de trois catégories – les _sans-espoir_ , les _tout-est-encore-possible_ et les _nous-sommes-revenus-à-la-surface-par-je-ne-sais-quel-moyen_. Lui-même se classait dans la deuxième catégorie parce qu'une fois qu'Aaron Burns serait entre ses mains, il pourrait sans doute, pensait-il, reprendre une vie normale.

Harry avait simplement eu l'air d'aller bien, en surface du moins. Comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et sans doute cela était dû à un masque derrière lequel il se cachait mais ça avait été une véritable bouffée d'air frais pour Blaise qui avait l'impression que chaque visage, chaque rue lui rappelait la guerre. Harry avait semblé au-dessus de ça et quand il s'était penché par-dessus la table pour lui attraper une de ses mains, Blaise s'était accroché à lui comme s'il pouvait le tirer des abîmes qui menaçaient de dévorer son âme. Il lui avait serré les doigts, très fort, quand Harry lui avait chuchoté que c'était bon de le revoir – et il avait réalisé à cet instant précis que le Gryffondor lui avait terriblement manqué. Pourtant, ils étaient loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde mais Potter avait… un petit quelque chose qui le rendait attachant et qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité. Peut-être était-ce dû au rôle de Survivant qu'il avait dû endosser pendant des années mais Blaise le voyait comme celui qui pouvait les protéger de tout, comme il les avait protégés de Voldemort.

Quoi qu'il en fût, il s'était accroché à sa main comme une moule à son rocher. Indulgent, Harry lui avait tapoté les doigts en souriant. Puis il lui avait annoncé, presque tout de go, qu'il allait avoir besoin de lui et qu'en échange, il l'aiderait à retrouver son meurtrier de beau-père. Blaise n'avait pas eu à réfléchir. Il avait accepté, même en ne sachant pas où il mettait les pieds. Parce que c'était Harry qui le lui proposait et que Draco avait eu confiance en lui, que Blaise avait appris à le connaître, que Théo l'avait accepté et que Pansy était folle de lui. Les Serpentards n'accordaient pas souvent leur confiance mais quand ils le faisaient, c'était pour toujours. Quand, plus tard, Harry lui avait révélé, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, qu'il voulait faire tomber le Ministère parce qu'il était corrompu, il avait simplement hoché la tête en accord.

En quatre ans, Harry ne l'avait jamais déçu. Il était toujours sa bouffée d'air frais, même s'il ne le voyait plus aussi souvent qu'à l'époque, et il était fier de servir sa cause. Et plus que tout, aujourd'hui, il était content de rentrer à la maison. Tous les crétins du Cercle lui manquaient. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il n'avait plus de famille et tous ces idiots l'étaient devenus, à leur façon.

\- Tu comptes rester planter là longtemps ? l'appela une voix, le sortant de ses pensées.

Immobile au milieu de l'allée, un frisson parcourut son corps et il pouvait assurer que ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Il releva les yeux vers l'entrée de la bâtisse, là d'où on venait de l'appeler, et sa mâchoire faillit tomber au sol lorsqu'il le vit enfin. Ça faisait des mois que ses yeux ne s'étaient pas posés sur le corps de Ronald Weasley et Salazar, il lui avait manqué. Il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant… maintenant qu'il avait devant lui son sublime amant.

En haut des marches qui reliaient l'allée centrale aux immenses portes d'entrée, Ron l'attendait, les poings sur les hanches. Sa crinière rousse semblait être de feu sous ce ciel gris et sa peau blanche maculée par les tâches de rousseurs démontrait du peu d'heures qu'il passait au soleil. C'était difficile de bronzer quand on passait toutes ses journées enfermé dans un bureau à parfaire le monde. Pour tout avouer, Blaise n'était pas sûr que la peau sensible de Ron pouvait supporter de bronzer – il était plus du genre à rougir comme une écrevisse plutôt que de se transformer en statue de bronze. Il portait un simple pantalon en toile noir et un marcel de la même couleur qui faisait ressortir ses muscles. C'était banal, presque passe-partout et pourtant Blaise avait envie de lui sauter dessus.

\- Je vais finir par me lasser à t'attendre, répliqua Ron en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu ne te lasseras pas.

Il y avait une certaine arrogance dans sa voix parce qu'il savait que Ron l'aimait suffisamment pour l'attendre – littéralement et métaphoriquement. Un petit rictus se forma sur les lèvres boudeuses du rouquin et Blaise sourit plus franchement. Avec une lenteur calculée, il monta les marches, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son amant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse voir à quel point il avait envie de lui – à quel point il avait _besoin_ de lui. Il ne voulait pas que Ron prenne conscience du pouvoir presque illimité qu'il avait sur lui. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible, il ne voulait pas paraître amoureux.

Ron l'aimait. Il le savait, il en avait conscience. Mais l'aimait-il aussi fort que lui ? Depuis la mort d'Hermione, depuis la fin de la guerre, il camouflait toutes les émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir – sauf quand cela concernait Harry. Lorsque cela touchait Potter, il devenait enragé, aussi féroce qu'une lionne protégeant ses petits. Blaise n'était pas jaloux, il savait qu'un lien étrange les reliait. Un lien qui ne pourrait jamais être brisé, même par la mort. Alors il aurait été bien idiot de penser pouvoir les séparer. Il acceptait parce qu'il respectait Potter et qu'il aimait Ron.

Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se voir, Blaise avait eu peur que son amant ne souhaite qu'une histoire de cul sans lendemain, lui qui l'aimait déjà depuis plusieurs années en silence. Mais Ron était revenu, souvent, et il avait été si doux, si ouvert qu'il lui avait fait penser au Ron d'avant – celui dont il était tombé amoureux à Poudlard. Il avait prié Merlin pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas – pas alors qu'il se remettait juste de la mort de sa mère. Ses prières avaient dû être entendues puisque cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils couchaient ensemble. C'était toujours aussi doux et quand Ron le serrait dans ces bras, Blaise avait l'impression de revivre. Si Harry avait été son oxygène pendant un temps – et qu'il l'était toujours un peu parce qu'il était son Maître – Ron était devenu son cœur. C'était fleur bleue mais Salazar seul savait à quel point c'était vrai.

Alors, au final, peu lui importait vraiment de savoir si Ron l'aimait autant que lui, tant qu'il lui accordait le droit de partager son lit, lui permettait de l'étreindre et consentait à ce qu'il l'embrasse, il pouvait s'en contenter. Juste… il ne ravalerait pas sa fierté en lui avouant son amour inconditionnel pour simplement voir sa déclaration se faire piétiner sans pitié. Et peut-être qu'il se trompait, peut-être que Ron l'aimait aussi, mais Blaise ne prendrait pas ce risque. Il se contenterait de ce qu'il avait parce que c'était déjà plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

En silence, il vint se poster devant Ron. Leurs corps n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un, l'autre. Si près que s'il prenait une profonde inspiration, son torse toucherait celui de son amant. Ses yeux descendirent sur ses lèvres qu'il voulait mordiller avant de remonter jusqu'à son regard bleu incandescent qui semblait briller de désir.

\- Je t'ai attendu, murmura Ron.

\- Vraiment ?

Sa gorge était serrée mais il se força à déglutir normalement et à prendre une petite inspiration, l'air de rien. L'odeur musquée du rouquin envahit ses narines et Blaise se retint de fermer les yeux de plaisir. Cette odeur… elle l'avait poursuivi pendant ces mois passés loin du manoir – loin de Ron. Il s'était touché en pensant à ce parfum si particulier qui le faisait toujours frémir de désir.

\- Oui, comme tu me l'avais demandé, continua-t-il en se rapprochant d'un demi-pas.

Leurs torses se touchèrent. Blaise retint son souffle quand les billes bleues de Ronald se fixèrent sur ses lèvres. Sa langue sortit d'elle-même, vint humidifier sa peau. Les pupilles de l'ancien Gryffondor se dilatèrent sous l'excitation qui le traversa et Blaise en ressentit une certaine fierté.

\- Tu n'as même pas couché avec Harry ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Il n'aurait pas été vexé parce que, merde, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point Harry Potter était bandant. Et il pouvait être très persuasif aussi, quand il le voulait. Personne ne résistait bien longtemps lorsqu'il jetait son dévolu sur quelqu'un.

Ron secoua la tête, le regard toujours fixé sur ses lèvres.

\- C'était dur de lui résister, assura-t-il.

\- Je veux bien te croire, sourit Blaise, légèrement moqueur.

Harry pouvait être une vraie tique quand il voulait quelque chose. Une tique sexy et bandante, sans aucune morale pour faire céder sa victime. Si le mage noir avait voulu véritablement coucher avec Ron, ce dernier avait dû avoir un moral d'acier face aux tentatives de séduction de son meilleur ami. Lui-même n'était pas sûr d'avoir assez de volonté pour repousser Harry si jamais il jetait son dévolu sur lui. Il aimait Ron de tout son cœur mais il serait faible face à Potter parce que le sexe pouvait lui retourner la tête.

Ron plissa dangereusement les yeux et Blaise se demanda s'il était jaloux d'Harry en les imaginant coucher ensemble ou s'il était énervé en pensant à Blaise touchant le mage noir. C'était difficile à dire avec lui tant il était surprotecteur et possessif vis-à-vis de Potter. Un autre que lui aurait probablement été craintif qu'ils partagent une telle relation mais il savait où était sa place. Il ne serait jamais au même niveau qu'Harry – parce qu'Harry avait été le meilleur ami de Ron, qu'il était devenu bien plus que cela avec la guerre, qu'il était un mage noir puissant et respecté et qu'il pouvait assurer à Ron la stabilité dont il avait besoin. Même en lui offrant tout ce qu'il possédait, Blaise ne pourrait jamais égaler Harry Potter – c'était comme s'il voulait se comparer à Merlin ! C'était impossible. Harry était trop important pour qu'il cherche à l'égaler. Il était unique, bon et c'était grâce à lui qu'il était où il se trouvait actuellement. C'était grâce à lui qu'il était l'homme qu'il était devenu. Blaise lui devait tout – même l'opportunité d'être l'amant de Ron.

Une main sournoise s'insinua jusqu'à son cou et Blaise sentit une douce pression sur sa carotide, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait l'étrangler ou le laisser vivre. L'espion retint son souffle, non pas de peur – parce qu'il avait confiance en son amant – mais d'anticipation. Ron ne lui ferait jamais de mal : il ne l'étranglerait jamais, ne le frapperait jamais, ne le blesserait jamais. En tout cas, pas volontairement. Et lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas extérioriser sa colère, sa frustration ou sa jalousie en lui _faisant_ mal, ça promettait une étreinte des plus excitantes.

\- Tu parles trop, commanda le rouquin, presque durement.

Un sourcil de haussa de surprise, un rire sarcastique sortit de sa bouche. Parler trop ? Lui ? Mais son souffle se coupa quand le pouce de son amant caressa doucement le haut de son sternum, juste dans le petit creux à la base de sa gorge.

\- Tu penses trop aussi.

Un nouveau rire ironique sur le bord des lèvres, Blaise allait lui faire la remarque que c'était _sa_ propre imagination et possessivité qui parlaient mais il fut coupé de la plus délicieuse des manières, avant même d'avoir pu commencer. Ron s'était penché à la fin de sa phrase, comme s'il savait qu'il allait argumenter et qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre parler, et sa bouche vint cueillir la sienne presque violemment. Blaise fondit dans le baiser, pantelant face à l'intensité de l'échange. Il drapa son bras autour du cou du rouquin, le creux de son coude maintenant sa tête en place au cas où il penserait, bêtement, à cesser de l'embrasser.

Alors que la langue chaude se frayait un chemin entre ses lèvres, Blaise sentit les mains de son vis-à-vis glisser le long de son corps jusqu'à ses hanches. Les doigts impitoyables s'incrustèrent dans sa peau comme s'ils cherchaient à le marquer. Il frissonna en s'accrochant un peu plus fort à son amant. Des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et le manque explosait dans chaque cellule de son être – c'était presque comme si son esprit n'avait pas voulu le faire souffrir, comme s'il ne comprenait que maintenant qu'il voyait Ron, qu'il pouvait le toucher, l'embrasser, que ces mois d'abstinences lui revenaient en pleine face avec la vitesse d'un Sombral lancé à pleine vitesse.

Une de ses mains souleva sa chemise, passa sur la peau tendre et chaude de son ventre. Blaise gémit et Ron avala le son avec un sang-froid exemplaire. La pulpe de ses doigts caressa doucement son épiderme et Blaise jura mentalement. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier était en feu. Il brûlait. Il brûlait tout entier à cause de son amour pour Ron, à cause du désir de sentir ce corps musclé dominer le sien.

Inconsciemment, il relâcha son emprise sur la nuque de son amant et enfouit sa main dans les cheveux de feu. De violent et passionné, le baiser devint délicat et tendre. C'était doux. Sucré. Comme une brise d'été, comme une caresse partagée. Lorsque finalement Ron s'éloigna, Blaise était incapable de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé. L'ancien Gryffondor posa doucement son front contre le sien et son nez vint buter contre le bout du sien. C'était mignon, tendre, et Blaise avait envie que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une chimère parce que même si leur étreinte les coupait du monde, le temps continuait de passer, la terre continuait de tourner.

\- Pourquoi Harry nous a fait revenir ? chuchota-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de son amant sur lui, l'observant silencieusement, se repaissant de son visage. Lui aussi aurait aimé le regarder, réapprendre chaque détail de sa peau pour savoir s'il l'avait oublié pendant ces mois passés loin de lui. Juste pour se rassurer. Il sourit, un peu, et sans ouvrir les paupières il put presque voir le regard bleu descendre jusque sur ses lèvres.

\- Il veut attaquer Poudlard.

\- Enfin ! soupira-t-il avec une allégresse sincère.

Oh Salazar, enfin ! Ce n'était pas tant qu'il s'intéressait à l'avenir de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne que de savoir qu'il allait jouer un rôle principal dans cette mission. Il allait enfin quitter les ombres pour être exposé à la lumière du jour. Il allait pouvoir porter la magnifique cape argentée, en sachant qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à la cacher. Il allait pouvoir rentrer au manoir, tous les jours, tous les soirs – il n'aurait plus à se cacher, à faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autres pour obtenir tous genres d'informations. Il ne serait plus le Merle mais simplement le Major Blaise Zabini, membre du Cercle d'Harry Potter, ancien oiseau et amant du bras droit du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Merlin ! Il allait pouvoir voir Ron _tous les jours_ , partager son lit _tous les soirs_ – sûrement était-ce utopique parce que Ronald avait beaucoup de travail mais c'était l'idée… Il n'aurait pas à attendre des mois avant de revoir son amant, avant de sentir ses bras autour de lui, avant de l'embrasser, de le caresser.

Blaise rouvrit les yeux et il tomba immédiatement dans les deux lacs limpides qui l'observaient avec une tendresse qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir chez l'impitoyable Ronald Weasley. Ils étaient si proches que leur souffle effleurait les lèvres de l'autre et Blaise avait envie de se fondre totalement en lui, tellement qu'ils ne pourraient plus savoir où commençait l'un et où finissait l'autre.

\- Les autres sont rentrés ?

Il voulait que ses amis puissent ressentir la même allégresse que lui – parce qu'ils allaient enfin être libres d'être eux-mêmes, eux qui avaient dû se cacher derrière des masques depuis des années. Ça avait été nécessaire et Blaise avait été fier d'aider Harry de cette manière mais il voulait plus. Les membres du Cercle qui n'étaient pas des espions ne comprenaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient de pouvoir simplement marcher sur les champs de bataille aux côtés du mage.

\- Hm-hm, acquiesça Ron ses doigts se crispant sur ses hanches. Théo est arrivé dix minutes, à peine, avant toi. On attend Lavande. Draco et Pansy sont rentrés depuis plusieurs jours. On a retrouvé Lucius.

\- Vraiment ? sourit-il.

Merlin ce n'était que des bonnes nouvelles. D'abord la décision soudaine d'attaquer Poudlard et avec elle sa promotion en tant que véritable membre du Cercle, puis apprendre que ses amis étaient tout aussi concernés, et enfin la découverte que Lucius avait été attrapé. Que demander de plus ? L'extermination totale des rebelles, mais il connaissait suffisamment Harry pour savoir qu'il s'occuperait de ce problème – comme il s'était occupé de tout le reste.

\- Hm-hm, répéta le rouquin. Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que Draco ne descende au moins une fois dans les cachots, tu peux me croire. Je ne pensais pas que Lucius pouvait crier aussi fort sans se casser les cordes vocales. Le nouveau Gardien va péter un câble à force de l'entendre.

Ron s'écarta soudainement de lui, une de ses mains au niveau de ses hanches se faufilant sur le devant de sa chemise. Il serra le tissu dans son poing et un sourire lubrique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Blaise sentit tout son sang affluer dans son entrejambe et il déglutit difficilement. Salazar… Il aimerait tellement être dans un lit – ou dans un endroit plus intime que le parc du Manoir Potter.

\- Mais arrêtons de parler, ordonna Ron. Je te veux toi dans un lit, nu, tout de suite.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il fit demi-tour, le poing toujours serrés sur le devant de son vêtement. Blaise se laissa trainer dans le Manoir, appréciant les pas précipités de son amant qui ne s'arrêta pas pour fermer les portes ou _il-ne-savait-quoi-d'autre ._ Il semblait imperturbable, marchant vers sa chambre tel un conquérant à travers les dédalles du manoir. Blaise attrapa son poignet et le pressa tendrement, un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Merlin qu'il l'aimait ce crétin de Gryffondor ! Même quand il se comportait comme un homme préhistorique qui réclamait son amant avec force – il n'allait pas jusqu'à le jeter sur son épaule comme il avait vu des pompiers moldus le faire pendant ses années d'espionnage mais Blaise était persuadé que c'était uniquement parce qu'ils faisaient la même taille et qu'il perdrait du temps à traverser le manoir avec lui sur le dos.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille voir Harry avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, insinua-t-il en souriant par avance de la réaction de Ron.

Ça ne tarda pas. Les mots avaient à peine franchi la barrière de ses lèvres que son corps rencontra brusquement le mur le plus proche. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander pourquoi ils ne continuaient pas jusqu'à la chambre à coucher la plus proche quand Ron enfouit son visage dans son cou. Ses lèvres touchèrent sa peau, ses dents mordillèrent sa carotide. Salazar ! Un long gémissement lui échappa. C'était bon. Tellement bon.

Ron le pressa plus fortement contre le mur, insinua une jambe impérieuse entre les siennes. Il sentit qu'il souriait contre sa peau quand sa cuisse rencontra son sexe érigé et ce devait être un sourire arrogant, fier. Mais Blaise n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qui comptait c'était que Ron le tenait contre lui, qu'il le marquait et qu'il était enfin rentré à la maison.

\- Oublie Harry, chuchota le rouquin en se serrant plus étroitement contre lui, sa langue venant s'enrouler autour de son lobe d'oreille. Il est occupé de toute façon.

Blaise rejeta la tête en arrière. Son gémissement se répercuta dans le couloir vide. Il sonna tellement pathétique qu'il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas laisser échapper un nouveau son pitoyable. La cuisse contre son sexe était dure et impitoyable alors qu'elle se frottait contre sa verge comprimée dans son pantalon.

\- Occupé ? releva-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Hm-hm, acquiesça Ron en venant butiner son cou. Comme tu seras occupé dans quelques minutes.

Oh ! Blaise allait lui demander qui était _l'heureux élu_ qui avait le droit de partager la couche du _grand maître_ mais Ron ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon et glissa sa main dans son boxer, sans la moindre hésitation. Et Blaise cessa de penser à Harry, à son amant qui allait sans doute mourir dans la seconde après le coït et à la prochaine attaque à laquelle il allait participer. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Ron, sa bouche dans le creux de son oreille et sa main sur son sexe. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, tant qu'il pouvait jouir de la main de Ron, tout allait bien.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Angleterre, 12h30_

\- Vous m'avez- !

La porte de la chambre d'Hannibal et Will claqua violemment contre le mur quand Harry passa le seuil, torse nu. Il tenait dans sa main levée un petit morceau de papier que les deux moldus avaient laissé sur le guéridon de son salon. Dès que ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, sa bouche devint soudainement sèche et son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Figé, paralysé, il resta une seconde – peut-être trois – la bouche ouverte sans qu'un seul son ne franchisse ses lèvres. _Par son divin corps et sa Sainte mère_ ! Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- … appelé…

Sa voix était à peine un murmure alors que son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de vagabonder sur les deux corps enlacés sur le lit. Ils étaient… magnifiques. Etroitement serré l'un contre l'autre, les deux moldus étaient tous les deux nus. La tête rejetée en arrière, Will avait les yeux fixés sur lui alors que de petits gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient de sa bouche entrouverte. Une de ses jambes s'était posée sur la hanche d'Hannibal, exposant l'entrée de son corps sans aucune pudeur. Harry se demanda vaguement s'ils étaient exhibitionnistes – pas que ses Fidèles avaient l'habitude de rentrer dans les chambres sans permission mais son Cercle avait tendance à se croire tout permis et il n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre que Draco ou Seamus rentrent simplement dans les chambres pour se rincer l'œil. _Bande de pervers_. Harry eut un sourire mi-tendre, mi-amusé avant d'être tiré de ses pensées par un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

Le visage plongé dans le cou de son amant, Hannibal avait passé un bras dans son dos et sa main était posée bas, très très bas dans le creux de ses reins. Harry sentit sa respiration se couper quand il vit les longs doigts du psychiatre disparaître dans le corps de Will, le préparant en douceur. C'était sensuel, presque trop pour que ce soit supportable à regarder sans toucher. C'était indécent aussi, parce qu'Harry avait l'impression de pouvoir exploser dans son pantalon comme un ado pré-pubère. Il voulait faire disparaître ses vêtements et monter sur ce lit pour les caresser, pour sentir leurs peaux chaudes sous ses mains. Et sûrement l'aurait-il fait si ça ne concernait pas Hannibal et Will.

Mais avec eux, il avait des réactions étranges, des réactions qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement claquer des doigts, se retrouver nu et venir se faire plaisir avec eux ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce n'était pas bien, pas correct ? Avec n'importe qui – sauf Ron – il aurait simplement pris le contrôle de l'étreinte, partant du principe qu'il y avait été convié depuis le début. Mais avec Hannibal et Will ? Certainement pas… Il y avait _quelque chose_ qui le retenait, qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille qu'il devait avoir leur autorisation. Pourtant, il était le maître ici et il devrait simplement prendre ce qui lui était dû. Ce serait tellement plus juste et plus simple. Mais son ventre se contractait à l'idée de partager leur lit sans qu'ils n'en soient au préalablement d'accord.

C'était désagréable, une sensation qu'il n'aimait pas ressentir et Harry secoua la tête en essayant de ne pas y penser, préférant se concentrer sur le spectacle plein de luxure qui se déroulait devant lui.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur lui, Will attrapa délicatement le poignet d'Hannibal pour lui montrer les mouvements qu'il aimerait qu'il lui fasse. Presque immédiatement, le psychiatre accéléra la pénétration de ses doigts et Harry ne put en détourner le regard. Peut-être qu'il devrait simplement tourner les talons, sortir de cette chambre, fermer la porte derrière lui et oublier ce qu'il avait vu – ou mieux ! Trouver Ron ou, au pire, un Fidèle quelconque, et l'entraîner dans une baise torride, les images des deux moldus flottant dans son esprit pendant que son amant du moment toucherait son corps, comme une pâle copie que ce qu'aurait pu être l'étreinte qu'il aurait partagé avec les deux tueurs en séries. _Raaah_ ! Harry avait envie qu'ils l'invitent, qu'ils le supplient de les rejoindre. Mais alors qu'Hannibal continuait de lécher et mordre la peau de Will, Harry devait bien se faire une raison, il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux.

Pourtant, ils lui avaient demandé de venir – était-ce une façon de lui montrer qu'ils couchaient ensemble, sans ressentir le besoin d'accepter un troisième homme entre leurs bras ? Ce serait tellement vil, tellement… Hannibal. Un petit sourire mi-amer, mi-tendre, se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas que toute cette mise en scène n'ait été qu'un plan tordu du psychiatre. Harry pouvait lui reconnaître cela : son ingéniosité, son mélodrame, son goût pour la théâtralisation.

\- Oh Seigneur, Hannibal ! gémit Will en rejetant un peu plus sa tête en arrière.

Il ferma les yeux et par ce geste, Harry sentit qu'il retrouvait le contrôle de son corps comme si Will avait réussi à l'ensorceler pour qu'il reste pétrifié devant eux. Il se demanda vaguement si le but de tout cela n'avait pas été, en réalité, qu'il les observe faire l'amour sans participer. Simple spectateur impuissant. Mais Harry n'avait jamais été impuissant de toute sa vie, et il n'allait certainement pas le devenir maintenant pour deux moldus qui lui faisaient ressentir des émotions jusqu'alors inconnues.

Il lâcha le papier qui, jusque-là, était resté coincé dans son poing et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de toucher le sol, Harry se détourna de ces deux hommes qui avaient été, il y a quelques jours de cela, ses amants. Il n'allait pas les supplier. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis la fin de la guerre, alors pourquoi s'abaisserait-il à le faire pour eux ? Ils ne voulaient pas de lui, soit. Mais qu'ils se préparent à en payer le prix. Harry détestait être ignoré, surtout quand c'était de la part de personnes qu'il… appréciait. Merde ! Il manqua de trébucher – autant pour la sortie digne et princière qu'il avait en tête – sous le coup de la révélation qui s'imposa à lui avec la violence d'un cognard lancé à pleine vitesse.

Il les appréciait. Ce n'était comme avec Ron ou Draco ou les autres membres de son Cercle. C'était différent. Pas vraiment mieux, pas vraiment moins bien. C'était juste… différent. Mais c'était bien là, tapi au fond de son ventre. Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas, lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais tombé pour qui que ce fût ? Même… avait-il seulement chuté pour eux – parce qu'il n'en avait pas du tout l'impression ? Il aurait dû se sentir dégoûté d'avoir un tel point faible. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, si les résistants apprenaient que les deux moldus lui étaient aussi… importants, ils s'en serviraient contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un point faible, pas alors que Ron détenait déjà un tel pouvoir sur lui. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, il avait l'impression de voler. C'était nouveau, agréable comme sensation, pas de celle qu'il voulait connaître toute sa vie – parce que, sans aucun doute possible, ce sentiment d'allégresse allait se tarir comme toutes ces choses éphémères qui peuplaient ce monde insipide. Il n'y avait que lui qui resterait – pilier indestructible sur lequel les gens devaient se reposer pour que la paix leur soit accordée. Pourquoi les résistants insistaient pour essayer de le détruire, lui qui représentait la sécurité ? C'était une question qui dépassait totalement Harry et il avait beau se creuser la tête pour essayer de trouver une raison valable à ces misérables, il n'en trouvait aucune. Et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait y arriver, pas alors que les gémissements de Will remplissaient la pièce comme une douce mélodie, tout aussi jouissif que les cris que poussaient les prisonniers sous ses sorts.

Mais il devait partir. Partir loin de cette chambre où dansait dans les airs le démon de la luxure qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille, au rythme de la respiration erratique de William Graham, que sa place se trouvait dans ce lit avec eux, pas sur le pas de la porte. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu le faire crier plus fort, peut-être qu'il aurait pu faire gémir Hannibal – lui qui, pour le moment semblait maître de lui. Il aurait pu leur offrir monts et merveilles, si seulement ils le désiraient. Cependant… Est-ce qu'ils le méritaient ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient prêts à l'accepter totalement ?

Will laissa échapper un petit cri. Harry ferma les yeux. Sans le regarder, il pouvait l'imaginer se cambrer dans les bras de son amant, la peau rosie sous le plaisir, les pupilles dilatées de désir, le corps tremblant sous l'intensité de leur étreinte. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il reprit sa route, sans faire attention aux bruits plus qu'explicites qui s'élevaient derrière lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de fuir, son côté Gryffondor l'exhortant habituellement à faire face au problème, au danger ou au conflit qui s'élevait devant lui. Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, il se sentait gelé de l'intérieur et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. La vue des deux moldus enlacés aurait normalement dû le réchauffer, l'exciter comme jamais. Et bien que son sexe se soit redressé dans son pantalon, son ventre était noué d'une désagréable sensation inconnue. Mais il n'allait pas les supplier, _il n'allait pas les supp-_

\- Harry.

Il se figea, une main posée sur le battant de la porte, l'autre serrée en poing le long de son corps. La voix de Will avait été rauque, remplie d'une supplique délicieuse qui résonna dans l'esprit d'Harry comme un appel à la débauche. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendu quelqu'un l'appeler ainsi. Ce n'était que son nom et pourtant, ce simple mot promettait mille plaisirs charnels.

Prudemment, le mage noir regarda par-dessus son épaule, prenant bien attention à garder un visage inexpressif. _Surtout ne pas leur montrer tout l'espoir qu'il avait ressenti grâce à ce prénom. Surtout rester digne._ Parce que, par Sa Sainte Mère, cette vague d'espoir avait balayé son corps avec la force d'un tsunami de magnitude IV sur l'échelle de Soloviev. _Désastreux, de nombreuses victimes à déplorer._ Harry n'avait plus ressenti autant d'espoir depuis des années. Depuis, bien avant la guerre.

Il n'y avait pas eu de place pour ce sentiment destructeur – et vicieux – qu'était l'espoir pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Il y avait eu trop de pertes, trop de possibles victimes pour qu'ils se bercent d'espoir. Harry avait cessé d'y croire, cessé de le ressentir parce que les seules fois, où il s'y était risqué, tout avait mal fini. Et les pleurs, le désespoir, la souffrance avaient suivi ces moments salvateurs où l'espoir, tel un serpent malsain, leur avait fait croire que tout irait bien et que le pire était derrière eux. _Mensonge_. Le pire était toujours, toujours devant, même quand on pensait avoir touché le fond.

 _Sauf_ … depuis qu'il avait conquis ce monde insignifiant et lâche. Depuis qu'il avait pris le contrôle, depuis qu'il était devenu le maître, tout allait bien – beaucoup mieux, en tout cas, que lorsque Voldemort avait eu brièvement la direction du monde magique. Peut-être était-ce, alors, simplement de la juste régression à la moyenne – après toutes ces années sombres sous la coupe de Voldemort, ils connaissaient des années de prospérité sous son règne. Mais toujours en se basant sur cette théorie, Harry n'oubliait pas que les choses pouvaient basculer à tout moment. Et dans cette optique, l'espoir n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde où le bien et le mal se battaient continuellement pour triompher.

\- Viens, demanda Hannibal, une main tendue vers lui.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une demande, plutôt un ordre mais Harry, pour le bien commun, essaya de ne pas faire attention au ton employé qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Il préférait imaginer qu'il le suppliait pour qu'il les rejoigne. Après tout, Hannibal était trop fier pour le supplier – _ils se ressemblaient trop pour que ce ne soit pas le cas_ – et cet ordre, cette demande serait certainement ce qui s'en rapprocherait le plus. Son égo se gonfla dans sa poitrine – à moins que ce fût son cœur ? – et il se tourna totalement vers eux.

Ils s'étaient écartés l'un de l'autre. C'était minime mais Harry le remarqua parce qu'ils lui faisaient maintenant tous les deux face. La jambe de Will avait glissé de la jambe d'Hannibal et la main de ce dernier qui, jusqu'alors, était posée dans le bas des reins de son amant était maintenant tendue vers lui, l'invitant à les rejoindre. Ils étaient beaux, désirables. Doucement, il laissa ses yeux glisser le long de leurs corps, appréciant chaque courbe, chaque détail insignifiant que la plupart des gens n'auraient même pas vu. Il remercia le destin pour les avoir mis sur sa route, juste pour le plaisir de les voir nus tous les deux. C'était un des plus beaux spectacles qu'il n'ait eu le loisir d'observer. Il frissonna quand son regard tomba sur leurs sexes, fièrement dressés, attendant patiemment qu'on s'occupe d'eux.

D'un coup de pied, il ferma la porte – elle claqua, le son semblant se répercuter dans la chambre silencieuse. Sans cesser de les observer un instant, il fit disparaître son pantalon d'un vague mouvement de la main. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine quand sa verge dure fut exposée à leurs yeux avides. Ils semblaient tellement _avoir envie de lui_ , si loin de l'image totalement détachée qu'ils avaient affichée quelques minutes auparavant. Et en les observant, impatients comme ils étaient, Harry eut l'envie puéril de se venger, de les faire mariner.

Alors, doucement, il fit glisser sa main le long de son torse, ses doigts venant titiller brièvement ses tétons, avant de descendre sur son ventre, puis plus bas encore. Il laissa ses doigts s'emmêler à ses poils pour ensuite empoigner sa verge. Il ne détourna pas le regard, appréciant mentalement la façon dont la respiration de William sembla se couper quand il commença à se masturber devant eux. Il sourit, un peu, puis il ferma les yeux, se prenant au jeu. Son autre main se leva à son tour, se posant d'elle-même sur sa poitrine. Il caressa sa peau, doucement, sensuellement. Même avec les yeux fermés, il pouvait sentir les regards de ses deux amants posés sur lui, examinant chacun de ses mouvements. Son pouce se rapprocha progressivement de son mamelon gauche et son ongle griffa le petit bourgeon de chair qui s'érigeait sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le retenir, sa main se serra presque violemment autour de son sexe. Putain, il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie – enfin peut-être que c'était un peu _exagéré_ mais il ne pouvait plus s'en rappeler maintenant tant le désir était fort.

\- Seigneur, il aime la douleur, gémit Will – et il y avait une impatience dans sa voix qui perça à travers la brume de son esprit.

Harry ouvrit un œil paresseux, sa main allant et venant toujours sur son membre en érection. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres sèches et il vit avec plaisir Hannibal suivre son mouvement, ses yeux assombris sous le coup de l'envie.

\- Harry, viens, répéta-t-il, sa voix plus rauque que précédemment.

Et le susnommé pensa brièvement à lui répondre _ô que oui, qu'il allait venir s'il continuait à se masturber ainsi_ mais il n'était pas sûr de la réaction du psychiatre. Il devait avouer aussi qu'il avait terriblement envie de les rejoindre. Alors, lentement, il relâcha sa poigne autour de sa verge et il avança, glorieux dans sa nudité, fier de son excitation. Ils se redressèrent, allant s'installer contre la tête du lit, quand ses genoux touchèrent le matelas.

Félinement, Harry grimpa à quatre pattes et se hissa jusqu'à eux. Il se pencha vers Hannibal, dans un premier temps, faisant gémir Will de désappointement. Faisant fi de l'empathe, il resta au-dessus des lèvres du psychiatre en silence, leur souffle se mélangeant tant ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Il ne voulait pas céder en premier – mais Hannibal ne semblait pas prêt, lui non plus, à renoncer à sa foutue fierté.

Ils restèrent un temps interminable – à moins que cela ne dura que quelques secondes en réalité – à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Harry se perdit dans son regard sombre et il se demanda si on pouvait rester hypnotisé par un regard au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait rester comme ça pendant des mois, des années à se repaître simplement de la sensation du corps d'Hannibal contre le sien, de son souffle chaud butant contre ses lèvres. C'était sensuel, doux, et Harry eut soudain besoin de plus. Beaucoup plus.

Il combla la faible distance qui les séparait avec un empressement qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Et Hannibal capitula rapidement après, à l'instant même où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Il lui pilla la bouche comme s'il allait mourir demain et Harry posa ses mains sur ses joues pour l'empêcher de se soustraire à ce baiser dévastateur. Il aurait aimé se fondre en lui, oublier jusqu'à son nom. Sa tête commença à lui tourner mais il ne voulait pas s'éloigner. Il voulait continuer à danser avec cette langue chaude, de bouger ses lèvres sous cette bouche libertine, de sentir son corps excité se tendre contre le sien.

Mais une main impérieuse s'insinua dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de son crâne et des doigts forts l'obligèrent à s'écarter d'Hannibal avant de le pousser sur le côté. Harry eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'une nouvelle bouche – plus douce, plus tendre – vint conquérir la sienne. Contrairement au précédent baiser, celui-ci fut à l'image des lèvres qui recouvraient les siennes. Tendre, chaud, délicat. Harry se sentit fondre sous la douceur de l'étreinte. Will fit glisser doucement sa main de sa nuque à ses hanches et ses doigts s'incrustèrent dans sa peau, pas suffisamment fort pour le marquer.

Et alors qu'il se perdait dans ce baiser si tendre qu'il lui envoyait des papillons dans le ventre – à moins que ce fût simplement les contractions de son bas-ventre dues à l'excitation – il sentit la main d'Hannibal se couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se cambra sous son toucher aérien puis frissonna quand la main se transforma en une pluie de baiser. Merlin, c'était bon ! Tellement bon, tellement différent de toutes les baises qu'il avait connues jusqu'ici.

\- Putain, j'ai besoin de plus ! haleta-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière, suffisamment pour se soustraire aux doux assauts de Will.

Les lèvres d'Hannibal disparurent de son dos rapidement remplacées par sa langue qui chemina jusqu'au creux de son cou. Harry soupira de bien-être quand les dents du psychiatre mordirent sa peau tendre et il inclina la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter l'accès. Désireux de donner autant qu'il recevait, il laissa sa main courir sur le torse de Will, appréciant du bout des doigts les fins poils bruns qui recouvraient sa peau, jusqu'à son sexe dressé. Il l'empoigna gentiment, pressa la base avant de remonter doucement. Son pouce vint retracer la fente de son gland et il sentit l'empathe se contracter sous son toucher.

Doucement, en essayant de ne pas s'éloigner trop d'Hannibal qui mordillait son cou, Harry se déplaça, enjamba Will, écarta ses jambes à l'aide de ses genoux et vint recouvrir son corps du sien. Sa main, coincée entre eux, s'insinua plus bas. Will souleva le bassin et leurs excitations se rencontrèrent, comme la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne lui demanda pas de recommencer – au contraire, ce fût lui qui roula des hanches, imposant son rythme alors que ses doigts glissaient sous les testicules de son amant jusqu'à trouver la petite ouverture plissée qu'Hannibal maltraitait lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il la caressa, doucement, avant d'enfoncer son index dans le corps de Will qui cria de bonheur.

Harry releva le visage pour le voir. Ses traits étaient tendus par le plaisir et s'il devait se fier à l'humidité de sa verge contre son bas-ventre, il était diablement excité. Suffisamment, peut-être, pour qu'il puisse s'enfouir en lui sans attendre. Il voulait le faire sien, ça devenait difficile de lui résister alors que son corps entier tremblait à l'idée de ne faire qu'un avec cet homme. _J'ai tellement envie de te prendre_ , eut-il envie de lui chuchoter à l'oreiller mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour le lui murmurer, Harry sentit son souffle se couper quand les longs doigts d'Hannibal écartèrent ses fesses, lui donnant une vue imprenable sur l'entrée de son corps. Sa déclaration se perdit dans un long gémissement quand le pouce du psychiatre effleura tendrement son anus.

C'était doux, affectueux et Harry se sentit soudainement dépassé par les évènements, lui qui était toujours maître de sa vie – de celle des autres. Il avait l'habitude des baises rapides, sauvages, bestiales, violentes. Mais ce que lui proposaient Hannibal et Will était à des années lumières que ce qu'il avait toujours connu et c'était… étrange. Pas franchement désagréable – _putain c'était bon !_ – mais plutôt bizarre, inconnu. Comme une bouffée d'air frais dans un monde rempli de fumée.

Deux mains chaudes vinrent encadrer son visage et l'obligea à s'approcher suffisamment pour que leurs deux fronts butent l'un contre l'autre, comme si Will avait compris qu'il n'était pas à l'aise face à ces preuves de… tendresses. Il lui sourit, bien que ses doigts se trouvaient toujours en lui et que leurs deux sexes se frottaient ensemble.

\- La dernière fois nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'apprécier. Nous avions respecté ton choix, c'était une baise rapide, du sexe violent. Maintenant laisse-nous faire connaissance avec ton corps comme il se doit.

Et Harry aurait voulu ricaner, leur dire qu'une baise rapide était bien meilleur qu'une baise lente et approfondie. Mais toute protestation resta bloquée dans sa gorge parce que pour le moment, tout ce qu'ils lui faisaient était bon et beaucoup plus jouissif que les coucheries violentes qu'il avait partagées avec des Fidèles anonymes. Les seules fois où il avait ressenti pareille sensation, ça s'était passé avec Ron, uniquement parce que Ronald avait toute sa confiance et qu'il pouvait se laisser aller dans ses bras. Le pouvait-il avec Hannibal et Will ? Pouvait-il les laisser le toucher si intimement ?

Comme pour le détourner de ses pensées, Will vint butiner ses lèvres et il bougea des hanches pour lui demander silencieusement de reprendre où il s'était si soudainement arrêté. Harry hésita encore, se demandant si c'était sain de laisser quelqu'un d'autre que Ron le _voir réellement_. Mais toutes pensées cohérentes s'envolèrent de son cerveau quand le pouce d'Hannibal s'enfonça dans son corps. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, ses doigts reprenant leur va-et-vient entre les fesses de l'empathe et ce dernier vint embrasser, presque avec dévotion, le creux de sa gorge.

Will fit ensuite doucement glisser ses mains de ses joues à son torse et il pinça ses tétons. Harry ne remarqua pas le deuxième doigt qui glissa en lui, trop préoccupé par la pression mi-douloureuse, mi-jouissive que William exerçait sur ses petites boules de chair. Il retira ses doigts du chaud fourreau qui semblait les aspirer. Un doux baiser se posa dans le creux de ses reins et Harry s'écroula sur son amant, tempe contre tempe. Merlin, il en voulait plus – beaucoup plus – et en même temps, ce qu'ils lui offraient était tellement nouveau pour lui qu'il appréciait cette facette du sexe qu'il n'avait qu'entraperçue avec Ron.

Sous lui Will bougea et Harry se souleva suffisamment pour qu'il puisse passer ses bras sous ses genoux, puis les tirer contre sa poitrine. Le mage noir l'observa, le souffle erratique. Il était sublime, s'exposant à son regard sans honte, sans peur. Du bout des doigts, il caressa l'arrière de ses cuisses blanches, souriant à la vue de la chair de poule qui se dessina sous son toucher aérien.

\- Maintenant, Harry, viens, supplia-t-il presque.

Qui était Harry pour refuser pareille demande ? D'un informulé, il lubrifia son sexe et il frotta son gland contre l'ouverture plissée. Il remarqua vaguement que les doigts d'Hannibal – depuis quand y en avait-il trois ? – continuait de l'étirer. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le psychiatre fixait l'endroit où ses doigts disparaissaient dans son corps avec une fascination qui aurait fait rougir n'importe qui. Cependant Harry étant Harry, il ne rougit pas – mais sa gorge s'assécha soudainement. Tentant de reprendre contenance, il se tourna vers Will qui ancra ses yeux dans les siens, dilatés de plaisir. Alors doucement, parce qu'il en avait envie et que Will aussi, il poussa en avant, les mâchoires serrées pour ne pas simplement le pilonner de toutes ses forces.

L'empathe écarquilla les yeux quand la barrière de muscle céda mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être au plus profond de son corps. Enfoui jusqu'à la garde, il resta immobile, la respiration douloureuse et courte, erratique. Putain, c'était génial. Will l'entourait totalement, le comprimait de la plus agréable des façons. Harry avait l'impression que s'il cherchait à se dégager, son corps voudrait le retenir. Et c'était jouissif.

\- Lentement et profondément, chuchota l'ancien consultant du FBI à son oreille.

Harry hocha la tête et accéda à sa demande. _Lentement_. Il se retira doucement, laissant uniquement le bout de son sexe à l'intérieur de Will. _Profondément_. Il donna un coup de rein puissant. Ses testicules frappèrent ses fesses et Will gémit. Il sourit en reprenant ses va-et-vient, se concentrant pour toujours toucher ce point qui laissait son amant pantelant, frémissant. _Lentement et profondément_. Il s'y attela avec une attention à faire pâlir d'envie le plus minutieux des Serdaigles. Il était presque plus concentrer sur le plaisir de Will que sur le sien. Il scrutait les expressions sur son visage pour savoir s'il lui faisait du bien, s'il y prenait du plaisir. C'était… nouveau. D'habitude, c'était Ron qui se concentrait sur lui pour qu'il ait du plaisir et Harry acceptait sans un mot, parce que c'était bon de se laisser aller, parfois.

\- Penche-toi, ordonna Hannibal contre sa nuque.

Il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que les doigts qui l'étiraient s'étaient volatilisés, remplacé par quelque chose de plus gros, plus chaud, plus dur qui se frottait contre son intimité. Harry se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son torse se plaque contre les cuisses de Will et il attendit en venant mordre le cou de son amant sous lui. Ce dernier passa tendrement ses bras autour de lui, ses mains venant caresser son dos de bas en haut dans un mouvement hypnotique pour le détourner de la douleur de la pénétration. Mais Hannibal avait été un amant attentif et lorsque son sexe glissa entre ses fesses, Harry le sentit à peine. Il eut une légère grimace contre la peau de Will et bien vite, Hannibal exerça un puissant va-et-vient, sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Mais il aimait les baises violentes et celle que lui proposait Hannibal était de celles, bestiales, qui le faisaient prendre son pied en quelques minutes – comme un puceau. Déjà, il sentait une flamme de plaisir embraser ses reins.

Les mains du psychiatre se posèrent sur ses hanches, agrippèrent violemment sa peau – et s'il n'avait pas de bleus demain, il était persuadé qu'il aurait des marques rouges pour les dix prochaines heures. Harry se redressa, permettant à Will de respirer plus facilement et il se concentra sur le rythme imposé par Hannibal pour réussir à calquer ses mouvements.

\- La prochaine fois qu'on couchera ensemble, je veux tes jambes enrouler autour de mes hanches, chuchota l'homme derrière lui avant de mordre brusquement son oreille.

Harry ferma les yeux, ses hanches claquant avec violence contre celles de Will, et il gémit de plaisir quand Hannibal toucha sa prostate de plein fouet. Putain ! Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser à tout moment. Et ça n'avait – presque – aucun rapport avec la déclaration du psychiatre qui promettait de nouveaux rounds. Sa verge était comprimée dans les chairs de William et sa prostate était maltraitée par Hannibal qui prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à le prendre avec intensité et passion. Où était donc passé leur _baisons doucement_?

Sa respiration se fit plus courte et ses poussées perdirent en profondeur – il essaya de garder de amples coups de reins mais il sentait sa jouissant arriver. Ses coups de butoir devinrent de frénétiques coups de hanches et, les yeux fermés, Harry eut la présence d'esprit d'attraper adroitement la verge délaissée de William. Il la masturba en rythme avec ses mouvements. Quand il jouit ce fut au plus profond du corps de l'empathe avec le sexe d'Hannibal l'empalant sans pitié. Un long cri inarticulé sortit de ses lèvres, sa magie virevolta dans la pièce, les étouffant pratiquement sous son pouvoir. Ses doigts devinrent rapidement poisseux du sperme de Will, et il sourit en s'écroulant sur lui, sans faire attention à la semence qui maculait son ventre.

Vaincu par la puissance de son orgasme, il se laissa bercer par les coups de reins d'Hannibal qui continuait de ravager son corps à la recherche de sa propre libération. Harry sentit une main douce dans ses cheveux collant de sueur alors que son corps était littéralement poussé en avant à chaque pénétration.

\- Putain ! marmonna Hannibal entre ses dents.

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de ses hanches et il s'enfouit une dernière fois avant de jouir. Il se retira délicatement quelques secondes plus tard et Harry sentit son sperme couler de ses fesses avec un plaisir non feint. Ça avait été… génial. Epuisé, il claqua des doigts pour les nettoyer. Il n'allait pas dormir, juste se reposer un instant. Il ne dormait pas très bien depuis quelques nuits – l'excitation face à l'attaque imminente, sans doute. On le dégagea de sur Will, le tira par les aisselles et il fut envelopper par deux grands corps chaud. Un sourire lubrique se dessina sur ses lèvres et lorsqu'il parla, ce fût avec sa voix moqueuse habituelle :

\- Donnez-moi dix minutes et on remet ça.

Il entendit un reniflement sarcastique derrière lui – Hannibal – et un petit rire mi-railleur mi-amusé face à lui – William – mais il laissa couler. Et alors qu'il sombrait pour une petite sieste inopinée, il se dit qu'il laissait couler de plus en plus de choses quand il était question de _ses_ deux moldus.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Poudlard, 13h20_

La porte des cachots grinça quand il la poussa et Colin retint son souffle. D'un regard paranoïaque, il observa les alentours, paralysé sur place. C'était à peine s'il osait respirer. Et si quelqu'un l'avait entendu ? Si quelqu'un savait qu'il était là ? Colin n'aurait pas dû être ici, un Gryffondor comme lui n'avait pas sa place dans les cachots humides et terreux de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Mais Colin n'était pas qu' _un_ Gryffondor – il était aussi l'espion d'Harry et Merlin lui vienne en aide, il devait faire _quelque chose_ avant qu'un problème ne survienne ici. Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais si son plan foirait aussi près de la fin.

Tendant l'oreille, Colin se détendit quand il fut certain que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Doucement, il s'avança et referma la porte, serrant les dents quand elle grinça de nouveau. Mais après tout à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Si elle avait gémi lorsqu'il l'avait ouverte, il était normal qu'elle le fasse quand il la fermait. Mais par Merlin, il avait l'impression que _tout_ le château pouvait l'entendre. Les elfes ne mettaient-ils jamais d'huile pour les gonds ? Ceux du Manoir Potter se seraient suicidés pour avoir osé laisser une chose pareille se produire – mais ceux du manoir Potter étaient un peu… extrémistes.

D'un bref geste de baguette magique, Colin alluma une torche qui se trouvait non loin de l'entrée et comme par enchantement, toutes les autres s'allumèrent de concert. Il déglutit en voyant le _grand_ couloir glauque qui lui faisait face. Malheureusement pour lui, Minerva avait trouvé intelligent d'enfermer Zacharias dans la cellule du fond – _pour l'empêcher d'attirer trop l'attention,_ avait-elle dit. Mais Colin était persuadé qu'elle avait simplement voulu l'oublier et plus il se trouvait loin d'elle, mieux elle se portait.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le professeur d'Étude des Moldus rassembla son courage – celui qui l'avait aidé à survivre pendant la Bataille Finale. Il n'aurait pas dû être effrayé par un simple couloir mais Colin avait une peur panique du noir depuis que Denis était mort. Ici, bien qu'une dizaine de torches illuminait le chemin, toutes les cellules restaient plongées dans l'obscurité. Il savait qu'il n'y avait personne, tapi dans un coin, prêt à l'égorger, mais le cerveau était irrationnel quand il était question d'anxiété et de phobie.

Doucement, la tête droite, Colin commença à marcher. Il essayait de ne pas regarder les cellules qu'il longeait pour ne pas rester pétrifier de peur. Il aurait pu faire demi-tour, partir en courant loin de ce noir pétrifiant mais Harry était plus important qu'une quelconque phobie. Il valait toutes les peurs du monde.

A mi-chemin, ses dents commencèrent à claquer les unes contre les autres. Réaction physiologique à cet effroi irrationnel. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se rouler en boule dans un coin, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et appeler quelqu'un – _Harry !_ – à la rescousse, pour qu'on l'emmène loin de ce lieu affreux, synonyme de silence, d'obscurité et de mort. Il ne savait pas comment Zacharias survivait depuis des jours dans cet enfer froid et humide. Lui n'aurait pas duré plus d'une heure. Il serait mort d'hyperventilation, d'hypothermie et peut-être que son cœur aurait lâché aussi sous le coup de la peur.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la cellule de Smith, de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de ses tempes – et même s'il n'avait pas de miroir, il savait que sa peau était aussi pâle que celle de Malfoy. Il prit une bonne minute pour se reprendre mais son temps était compté alors il s'empressa de pousser la porte.

L'intérieur de la cellule était aussi noir que toutes celles qu'il avait entraperçues en traversant les cachots. Heureusement pour lui, elle disposait d'une petite fenêtre d'où perçait difficilement un minuscule rayon de soleil. Elle était spartiate mais Colin ne s'attendait pas à ce que les cellules des _gentils_ soient différentes de celles des _méchants_. Une cellule restait une cellule – elle privait les hommes de leur liberté à l'instar des cages pour les animaux.

Au milieu de la petite pièce, Zachiaras releva un visage fatigué vers lui. Ses poignets étaient retenus par un lien en corde qui semblait relativement solide. Un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur ses lèvres sèches et il sembla s'écrouler sur lui-même, tout son poids tombant sur ses épaules.

\- Tu viens me sauver, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Harry qui t'envoie ?

Il y avait tellement d'espoir que Colin grimaça. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, le bout de ses doigts effleurant le parchemin envoyé par son maître – _nous attaquerons Poudlard très bientôt, prépare-toi_ – avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il referma ses doigts autour d'une des pilules se trouvant là et il sourit à Zach, d'un petit sourire triste et désolé – bien qu'il ne le fût pas du tout.

\- Harry m'envoie, effectivement.

Alors que le silence déployait son aile sombre sur la cellule, Colin se rapprocha de son collègue. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis – pas véritablement. Et si sa mort n'avait pas été nécessaire, il lui aurait laissé la vie sauve. Il était presque désolé pour lui – lui qui jusqu'au bout aurait été du côté de l'homme qui le trahissait parce qu'il devenait _trop encombrant_ et qu'il aurait pu se retourner contre eux à la moindre occasion.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Détache-moi !

\- Désolé, ce ne sont pas les ordres.

\- Attends… quoi ?

Colin sauta sur lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait – avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de hurler au meurtre. Il lui enfourna une des pilules de cyanure de potassium que Neville lui avait _gentiment_ envoyé – en échange de deux-trois plantes _pas-du-tout-inoffensives_ de la Forêt Interdite. Il força Zach a fermer la bouche avec tellement de force qu'il eut peur de lui briser la mâchoire et il lui boucha le nez violemment pour l'obliger à avaler. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'ancien Poufsouffle avait correctement ingéré le cyanure, il se recula rapidement. C'était la partie qui pouvait devenir sale, l'avait prévenu Neville.

Zach toussa violemment, essayant visiblement de vomir pour rejeter cette substance mortelle qu'on l'avait obligé à prendre. Puis son corps fut pris de convulsions et sa respiration devint erratique, lourde, sifflante.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il.

\- Pour le bien commun, Zach. Harry a encore besoin de quelqu'un à Poudlard, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te laisser me dénoncer.

\- Je… n'aurais… jamais…

\- Bien sûr, sourit Colin comme s'il parlait à un élève de première année qui lui aurait menti.

L'ancien Poufsouffle n'eut pas la force d'ajouter quoi que ce fût. Il mourut en une petite minute et ce ne fut même pas sale comme l'avait dit Neville. Le potionniste avait mesuré l'exacte quantité nécessaire pour que la mort soit rapide, presque indolore. _Gentil Neville_. Colin fronça un peu les sourcils. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi prévenant… Enfin, le plus important était le résultat de cette rencontre et Colin était plutôt fier de lui.

Rapidement, il prit le couteau dans son autre poche et vint couper la corde qui retenait son poignet droit. Le bras tomba le long de son corps dans un bruit sourd et Colin fit attention à couper un peu l'autre corde, suffisamment pour qu'on puisse croire qu'elle s'était usée à force de bouger. Ensuite, il sortit la bague qu'il avait trouvée en fouillant dans les appartements de son ancien collègue, prenant bien garde à l'ouvrir – comme si la pilule s'était trouvée dedans quelques minutes auparavant. Il se recula de plusieurs pas, admirant son travail.

Parfait ! N'importe qui penserait que Zacharias Smith, à force de motivation, avait réussi à couper la corde qui le maintenant et, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune autre issue, il avait décidé de s'empoisonner avec le cyanure qui se trouvait dans sa bague, comme les dizaines de moldus l'avaient fait avant lui dans l'Histoire. C'était parfait. Très mélodramatique.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de son passage, Colin tourna les talons. Alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui, il essaya de ne pas penser à la peur qui allait reprendre possession de son corps très bientôt à cause de ce couloir de la mort qui lui filait déjà des frissons. Il se concentra sur le visage fier d'Harry quand il apprendrait que Zacharias était hors d'état de nuire, qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter sur la confiance de McGo envers lui et qu'il serait prêt quand il déciderait de libérer Poudlard de la corruption et du mensonge. Enfin.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Angleterre, 15h45_

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger qu'à cet instant. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans une rivière en pleine été. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser sous le surplus d'émotion positive qui coulait dans ses veines. Evidemment, il était aussi épuisé mais rien qui ne put s'oublier grâce à des potions – ou, au pire, avec une nouvelle sieste.

Une main ferme glissa le long de son bras. Les yeux fermés, il sourit en sentant des légers baisers être déposés sur sa peau, puis il soupira d'aise en sentant un corps chaud se coller à son flanc. Il rouvrit paresseusement les yeux, tourna la tête. A sa droite, Will venait de rouler sur lui-même pour se couler contre sa chaleur corporelle. Un poing contre sa joue, il regarda Hannibal, de l'autre côté de son corps qui embrassait délicatement l'intérieur de son poignet. Il y avait tant d'amour dans son regard clair qu'Harry ne put que tendre la main pour lui caresser la joue. Will tourna son attention vers lui et sourit.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir autant d'orgasmes en trois heures.

Il dessina du bout des doigts sur son torse et Harry frémit d'impatience. Lui non plus n'avait pas cru cela possible mais son corps, lui, savait et il était même prêt à rajouter une nouvelle jouissance à leur après-midi sexuelle.

\- Le record du monde est de seize orgasmes en une heure, leur apprit Hannibal.

Les doigts de Will s'arrêtèrent de surprise et il releva la tête rapidement vers son amant, les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'Harry fut surpris de ne pas les voir sauter de leurs cavités oculaires. En souriant, il passa ses doigts sans hésitation dans les boucles brunes, les décollant de ses tempes en sueur et en les lissant en arrière.

\- Seize orgasmes ?

\- Leur sexe est peut-être tombé ensuite, dit Harry en regardant les cheveux de Will suivre le mouvement de ses doigts.

C'était agréable, de caresser les cheveux de ses partenaires, il comprenait pourquoi Ron adorait toucher ses cheveux quand ils nageaient dans l'euphorie post-orgasmique.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Harry fronça les sourcils en l'entendant et il laissa retomber sa main. Pourquoi lui aurait-il menti ? Il secoua la tête.

\- C'était expliqué dans un des livres de la Réserve à Poudlard. C'était l'histoire d'un vieux sorcier qui…

\- Et si on oubliait les vieux sorciers avec leur pénis qui tombe, hm ? le coupa Hannibal.

Il avait l'air excédé par l'histoire et Harry fronça un peu plus les sourcils, se demandant si lui non plus ne le croyait pas. Pourtant, il existait bel et bien ce vieux sorcier décrépi qui avait voulu établir un nouveau record – record d'adultère. Dans le grimoire, on parlait de vingt-deux partenaires mais on ne savait pas s'il avait eu des orgasmes avec toutes – quoi qu'il en soit, à la fin de la journée, son sexe s'était désintégré. Les médicomages disaient que c'était un sort qu'une de ses partenaires lui avaient lancé mais Harry avait toujours pensé que c'était l'œuvre de sa femme qui avait découvert le pot aux roses. C'était une histoire cocasse et il avait ri tellement fort que Pince avait été obligé de le virer de la bibliothèque.

Le psychiatre tira sur la main de Will toujours posée sur son torse et la mena jusqu'à son sexe à demi-dur. Harry regarda les mouvements du moldu, se délectant de ses va-et-vient qui finissaient par des caresses éphémères sur le gland. Au début, Harry avait pensé que ce ne serait pas agréable comme façon de se masturber, après tout, lui aimait quand c'était brutal mais Will avait réussi à le laisser pantelant, de la plus agréable des façons.

Hannibal empoigna sa verge et à son tour, Harry attrapa celle de Will. Ensemble, ils se touchèrent, se caressèrent. Chacun avait sa propre façon de faire mais aucun d'eux ne s'en plaignait. Tout était jouissif – Harry se demanda si c'était parce qu'ils faisaient tous attention au plaisir que prenait leur partenaire. Les respirations devinrent rapidement chaotiques, bruyante. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Hannibal donner des coups de rein dans le poing de Will, n'arrivant visiblement pas à laisser le contrôle plus de dix minutes.

La poigne du psychiatre se resserra autour de son sexe et Harry siffla entre ses dents, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il allait jouir. Ses bourses se contractèrent, ses doigts de pieds se crispèrent.

\- Presque, dit-il.

Et alors qu'il allait jouir pour la énième fois en trois heures, des coups hésitants portés à la porte le ramenèrent sur terre. Enfin _lui_ aurait continué – et il aurait joui, bordel ! – si Hannibal ne s'était pas figé soudainement.

\- Putain ! hurla-t-il la colère venant vriller son ventre.

Il essaya de faire reprendre à ses amants leur activité manuelle mais de nouveaux coups à la porte le forcèrent à se lever. Totalement nu, le sexe pointant fièrement vers le plafond et rebondissant contre son bas-ventre à chacun de ses mouvements, il marcha à grands pas vers la porte, prêt à égorger le petit salopard qui venait le déranger dans un moment crucial.

Le battant s'ouvrit en grand avec une violence inouïe, allant jusqu'à s'écraser contre le mur. C'était à peine s'il ne s'était pas brisé sous le brusque mouvement. Harry avait conscience que sa magie lui échappait et que ses yeux étaient sûrement devenus d'un vert flashy surnaturel mais il s'en foutait royalement. On venait de le priver de sa jouissance, il était d'humeur massacrante.

\- Parle ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide quand son regard tomba sur le vermisseau qui se dandinait sur le pas de la porte, mal à l'aise et visiblement terrifié.

\- M-m-m-maître, le M-m-m-major…

Harry claqua la langue contre son palais, agacé. Si ce misérable ne lui disait pas _maintenant_ la raison de son dérangement, il ne répondait plus de rien. Il était encore excité alors s'il le tuait maintenant, il pourrait toujours retourner au lit avec ses deux amants et se repaitre de leurs corps. Et si c'était vraiment important, alors Ron se bougerait les fesses pour venir le chercher – de préférence après son orgasme.

\- Cesse de bégayer, dit-il, ou je te tue.

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix parce qu'honnêtement, une personne de plus ou une personne de moins dans le rang de ses Fidèles ne faisait pas grande différence. S'il se croyait irremplaçable, Harry allait se faire une joie de lui montrer à quel point sa vie n'était pas si précieuse que ce que sa mère lui avait toujours fait croire.

Le garçon prit une profonde inspiration et, le visage d'une étrange couleur verte, il débita à toute allure :

\- Maître, le Major Draco m'envoie vous annoncer que les sentinelles ont vu Miss Brown arriver de loin. Elle sera là sous peu.

Oh ! Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Enfin ! Enfin, il allait pouvoir partir à la conquête de Poudlard. Il ne manquait plus que Lavande puisque Blaise et Théo devaient être arrivés dans la matinée et que les sœurs Patil avaient rejoint le Manoir la veille. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelle de la louve depuis de longs jours et Harry s'était demandé s'il devait envoyer une patrouille à sa recherche. Il avait décidé, après mûre réflexion, qu'une patrouille partirait le lendemain si jamais ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles. Il n'était pas tant inquiet au sujet de Lavande que de voir son attaque contre Poudlard éternellement repoussée. Il voulait en finir, une bonne fois pour toute, et maintenant que Lavande revenait au bercail, ils allaient pouvoir passer à l'action.

\- Merci, dit-il sans même y penser.

Il fit un petit geste de la main et le Fidèle partit en courant sans demander son reste. Harry le regarda partir. La bonne humeur qu'il ressentait à savoir l'attaque imminente lui faisait presque oublier l'orgasme perdu un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait même pas le temps de se rattraper, le devoir l'appelait.

\- Nous allons attaquer Poudlard, annonça-t-il à Hannibal et Will en se tournant vers eux.

\- Quand ? demanda le second en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Maintenant ! Nous serons de retour dans trois ou quatre heures.

Il se détourna d'eux, prêt à rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, un plan se construisant dans son esprit. Il espérait que Colin avait bien reçu son message parce qu'il allait sans doute avoir besoin d'une aide de l'intérieur – ou pas.

\- Harry ! l'appela la voix d'Hannibal.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ?

Il semblait incrédule et Harry baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Ou son absence de tenue plutôt. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Il releva un sourcil à son attention et Hannibal se leva gracieusement du lit. Il attrapa une de chemises de Will et un de ses pantalons avant de se rapprocher de lui, noble même dans sa nudité.

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça ne se fait pas, Harry, intervint Will.

Et cette conversation fit écho en Harry. Ron lui avait dit exactement la même chose peu de temps auparavant. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était dans _son_ manoir, il était le _maître_ , pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas parader dans les couloirs complètement nu s'il le voulait ? Quel était le problème ? Mais il n'avait pas le temps de parlementer. Lavande arrivait, Poudlard attendait. Bientôt la résistance perdrait son phénix et Minerva McGonagall serait à sa merci.

Alors, pour couper court à cette conversation ennuyeuse sur les conventions sociales – _le bien, le mal, ce qui n'est pas jugé correct ou qui est vu comme malsain_ – Harry claqua des doigts et un pantalon de combat vint recouvrir ses jambes musclées. Il grimaça quand son érection fut soudainement emprisonnée dans sa prison de cuir mais il l'oublia bien vite pour se concentrer sur l'attaque qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches de la fin et Harry pouvait déjà imaginer un _happy end_ pour lui et son Cercle. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils échouent – ils étaient plus puissants, plus audacieux, plus intelligents. Ils n'avaient rien à perdre, ils n'avaient pas peur de mourir.

\- Reviens sain et sauf, le pria Will.

\- Nous t'attendrons, promit Hannibal.

Il hocha la tête, une fois, et partit le cœur léger. Tout ne pouvait que bien se passer, il en était certain. Il ne serait pas blessé, il reviendrait et lorsqu'il retrouverait la sécurité de son manoir, ce serait pour retrouver ses deux moldus qui lui avaient fait voir les étoiles tout l'après-midi. Tout irait bien. Il veillerait sur ses hommes. Aujourd'hui du sang coulerait, mais ce ne serait pas le leur. La résistance prendrait fin ce soir. Son règne serait total. Tout était parfait.

.

* * *

.

Heyyy ! Voilà le chapitre 18, plus que un et ce sera la fin ! Ca va me faire tout bizarre et j'avoue que je serais un peu triste de ne plus poster cette histoire mais ce ne sera pas la fin-fin, je vous raconterais tout dans ma note du chapitre prochain !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, le retour de Blaise, le lemon entre Hannibal, Will et Harry (qui est quand même vachement différent du premier), Colin et Zach ! Ca promet pour la suite car comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, on verra enfin la bataille de Poudlard ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, merci à tous pour suivre cette histoire. Le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi prochain, soit le **14/06 !**

Bon courage à ceux qui ont des examens (rattrapages, Bac, Brevet…) (J'avoue que je ne connais pas les dates alors je ratisse large ! xD) Bonne journée les gens :)


	20. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancer ! Merci :)**

 **.**

 **Note : CA SERAIT COOL QUE VOUS LISIEZ LE PETIT MOT DE FIN !**

 _ **.**_

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 19

.

 _Angleterre, 16h45_

Lavande Brown courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, comme si les chiens de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses. Et même si ce n'était pas _tout à fait_ vrai, elle ne doutait pas un instant que si elle ne donnait pas de nouvelles à Harry avant demain, elle aurait une patrouille sur les talons – et foi de loup-garou, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela. Ce ne serait pas des chiens de l'enfer mais cinq pauvres types à peine bons à lasser leurs chaussures sans leur mère et qui trembleraient de peur en la voyant à moitié transformée.

Elle avait depuis longtemps accepté son statut de loup-garou et même si les mentalités n'avaient guère évoluées depuis Voldemort concernant les créatures magiques, elle était fière de ce qu'elle était devenue. Évidemment, il y avait des moments – comme aujourd'hui – où elle regrettait d'être soumise à l'appel de la lune mais, dans l'ensemble, elle appréciait d'être une louve. Au début, elle avait cru que sa vie deviendrait un véritable cauchemar – sa première pleine lune avait été horrible au point où elle avait voulu se suicider pour ne plus jamais ressentir cette douleur atroce à nouveau. Elle avait survécu à dix lunes, luttant jour après jour pour retrouver une vie normale, pensant de plus en plus à en finir. Elle avait eu l'impression de ne rien faire d'autre que de se laisser mourir, attendant comme une condamnée à mort la nouvelle pleine lune qui signerait d'autres heures de tourments. Elle s'était dopée à la potion tue-loup pour ne pas devenir un monstre sanguinaire semblable à l'homme qui l'avait transformée.

Le soir de la onzième lune, elle avait abandonné. Elle n'avait pas pris de potion, pensant que peut-être, ainsi, on viendrait mettre fin à sa vie – peut-être qu'elle aurait attaqué un village d'humains et qu'ils l'auraient chassée et tuée pour ne pas qu'elle assassine qui que ce fût. Mais rien de tel n'était arrivé. Elle s'était sentie libre – plus libre que pendant tous ces mois où la potion avait obligé son organisme à refuser ce qu'elle était vraiment. Elle avait repensé au professeur Lupin, à son air malade et fatigué et vieux et elle avait compris. Il n'avait jamais accepté son loup et elle était bien partie pour suivre ses traces. Elle avait pensé à elle comme à un monstre, une humaine plus vraiment humaine qui se transformait chaque pleine lune en un loup meurtrier.

Mais elle s'était trompée. Elle n'était pas un monstre. Elle était simplement elle, en amélioré. Elle ne serait plus jamais la Lavande de Poudlard, celle qui courait derrière Ronald pour un physique avantageux. Elle avait mûri. Ça avait ce genre conséquences, une guerre. Elle était une survivante. Cette onzième lune après la Bataille Finale avait été une libération. Sans hésitation aucune, elle avait accepté son loup, totalement sans sommation. Et ça avait été bon et rafraîchissant. Les mois de cauchemar avaient subitement pris fin avec cette onzième pleine lune. Elle avait laissé sa louve prendre le contrôle puis quand elle s'était réveillée dans les bois, aussi nue qu'au jour de sa naissance, elle avait ri, libérée.

Elle n'aurait pas été jusqu'à remercier Greyback si celui-ci s'était soudainement retrouvé devant elle mais elle ne lui en voulait plus à mort de l'avoir transformée. Et même s'il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à changer sa vie d'une aussi bonne façon, il l'avait fait et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Grâce à lui, elle jouissait de plusieurs pouvoirs non négligeables en temps de guerre.

Sa force avait été découplée et elle pouvait maintenant soulever un homme sans même grimacer. Son odorat était devenu aussi fin que celui d'un vampire, elle faisait un pisteur hors pair – et elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu retrouver Greyback depuis bien longtemps si ce bougre ne transplanait pas aussi souvent, et ça valait pour tous les autres Mangemorts encore en liberté. Sa vue était d'une précision telle qu'elle pouvait distinguer les détails d'une personne à soixante mètres d'elle comme si elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques vulgaires millimètres. Il n'y avait que sa vitesse qui n'avait pas changé mais son endurance, elle, avait drastiquement augmenté. Elle pouvait courir des dizaines de centaines de kilomètres sans qu'une seule goutte de sueur ne coule sur sa peau, sans que sa respiration ne se fasse erratique. C'était nécessaire puisque les meutes de loups-garous ne restaient jamais bien longtemps au même endroit, migrant constamment vers de nouvelles contrées. Ils ne s'arrêtaient habituellement que pour la pleine lune qui, impitoyable, les soumettaient à la pression de ses rayons d'argents.

Un grognement lui échappa quand elle perçut le manoir, au loin. Sa louve grattait à la porte de son esprit, trop présente pour qu'elle ne puisse se retenir. Elle hurla au ciel, comme un appel – une façon de faire savoir aux sentinelles qu'elle arrivait. La pleine lune n'avait laissé sa place au soleil que depuis dix heures. Lavande n'avait pas pris le temps de penser à la douleur qui irradiait dans tout son corps, comme si ses os avaient été brisés un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle s'était relevée péniblement, avait embrassé son Alpha endormi puis elle était partie, vite, comme une lâche parce que son véritable maître l'appelait à la maison. Elle avait entendu les grognements incompréhensifs de la meute qui se réveillait doucement, puis elle avait perçu le pas lourd du second de la meute la suivre à un rythme soutenu mais Lavande avait accéléré, même si ses jambes lui donnaient l'impression de céder sous son poids à chaque foulée. Elle avait réussi à le semer uniquement grâce à sa volonté – parce que tout le monde savait à quel point Ethan était rapide. Mais personne n'aurait pu la retenir alors qu'Harry l'appelait près de lui.

Reprenant sa course vers le Manoir Potter qui se dessinait au loin, Lavande repensa à la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu après la fin de la Bataille Finale. Il était apparu, un beau matin de juin. Elle avait trouvé une petite clairière pour passer la pleine lune loin des humains et elle s'était endormie à l'orée des bois, épuisée. Lorsqu'une brindille avait craqué non loin d'elle, Lavande s'était forcée à ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait été prête à se défendre face au danger mais elle avait dû cligner plusieurs fois des paupières quand elle avait distingué une silhouette à contrejour. Elle s'était exclamée de surprise quand Harry s'était accroupi près d'elle, sourire aux lèvres. Il ressemblait à un ange tout droit descendu du ciel, auréolé par les rayons du doux soleil d'été. Elle était restée un instant pétrifiée, se demandant si elle rêvait parce qu'Harry Potter avait disparu avec Ronald Weasley quelques jours après la Bataille Finale et que personne n'avait eu de nouvelles d'eux pendant tout ce temps.

Il avait semblé changé. Lavande n'avait pas réussi à discerner en quoi mais maintenant elle savait que c'était le pouvoir qui l'entourait qui attirait à lui tous les sorciers comme des abeilles attirées par du miel. Il paraissait serein aussi, plus en paix avec lui-même qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle avait tendu la main vers lui et il avait accueilli la caresse sur sa joue avec un sourire paternaliste, comme s'il savait à quel point c'était compliqué pour elle ne pas le toucher.

Puis il s'était assis simplement, avec une grâce à faire pâlir d'envie un danseur étoile. Lavande l'avait regardé jouer avec une fleur avant qu'il ne commence à parler. Il lui avait parlé du monde qu'il voulait créer, son souhait d'un monde meilleur, un endroit où les créatures magiques ne seraient plus des parias et où le mensonge et la traîtrise n'auraient plus leur place. Elle l'avait écouté sans en perdre une miette, son cœur faisant des bons dans sa poitrine face à son charisme évidant. Et elle l'avait suivi parce qu'il lui promettait de lui trouver une meute qui l'accepterait et, en échange, elle devrait lui donner des informations sur les autres meutes qu'ils croiseraient et sur leur allégeance. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde parce que sa louve en avait marre d'être seule. _Et puis_ , avait-il ajouté avec un petit sourire narquois, _tu pourras te venger_. Elle n'avait jamais été une fille rancunière mais elle avait eu envie de saisir cette chance qui lui était offerte de traquer ceux qui avaient fait de leur vie un enfer.

Alors elle s'était enrôlée à ses côtés, devenant une discrète membre de son armée en devenir. Elle avait vu les membres du Cercle les rejoindre rapidement et former cette entité si particulière qu'ils étaient maintenant. Une sorte de famille, un peu particulière, pas vraiment dans les normes. Elle avait regardé les liens se former entre eux, spectatrice silencieuse. Elle avait aimé entendre leurs chamailleries, de celles qu'on pouvait seulement entendre dans les grandes fratries. Puis Harry l'avait envoyée rejoindre une meute et elle les avait quittés. Elle était devenue la Mésange, espion parmi les créatures magiques. Depuis, elle sillonnait le pays avec les autres loups-garous, suivant les traces olfactives des personnes recherchées, interrogeant les autres meutes pour savoir où allait leur allégeance. Et même si la plupart ne souhaitait pas rejoindre les rangs d'Harry, ils le respectaient tous, suffisamment du moins pour ne pas se ranger du côté des rebelles. Les rebelles…

Lavande serra les poings, ses griffes se plantant dans la paume de ses mains. Quand elle avait reçu une lettre du Manoir pour lui annoncer que des groupes de résistants s'étaient créés, elle n'avait pas voulu y croire. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils se rebeller contre Harry ? Il était puissant, intelligent et il ne voulait que le bien de tout le monde. Évidemment, il y avait des pertes mais on ne faisait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs comme disait sa grand-mère – paix à son âme. Les lois étaient peut-être, elles aussi, un peu dures mais comment aurait-il pu transformer l'ancien monde sorcier en celui d'aujourd'hui – un monde plus juste, moins rongé par la cupidité et la trahison – sans règles extrêmes ? La paix résidait dans la discipline. La discipline, l'impartialité et le respect.

Elle accéléra sa course quand le portail en fer forgé se dressa devant elle. Elle ne ralentit pas un instant et la grille s'ouvrit devant elle, poussée par deux sentinelles qui la laissèrent rapidement passer. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle n'avait déjà que trop tardé. Harry devait l'attendre depuis des jours, elle n'avait même pas pu lui donner de nouvelles – la mésange avait eu… un malheureux petit problème.

Prestement, elle monta les quelques marches de la demeure quatre par quatre et poussa les grandes portes à l'aide de son avant-bras. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les refermer derrière elle, sachant parfaitement qu'un aspirant le ferait à sa place très rapidement. Pour la première fois en presque onze heures de courses, Lavande s'arrêta dans le hall, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur si particulière qui lui avait tant manquée, perdue qu'elle était dans les bois avec sa meute. Elle déglutit en remarquant seulement maintenant à quel point elle se sentait bien ici. C'était différent des forêts qu'elle traversait en compagnie des autres loups-garous. C'était comme rentrer à la maison après un long, très long voyage. Un voyage qui aurait duré quatre ans. C'était long quatre ans.

Trop long même. Comment allait-elle être accueillie par ceux qui ne s'étaient presque jamais quittés pendant ces milles quatre cents soixante jours ? Elle avait dû rater tellement de choses et elle en raterait encore tellement. Enfin elle l'espérait… Elle priait Cerrydwen (1) tous les jours depuis qu'elle avait reçu le mot d'Harry pour qu'il l'autorise à retourner dans sa meute. Elle aimait le manoir, elle aimait le Cercle et son maître mais elle ne se sentait complète qu'en compagnie de loups-garous.

Un elfe apparut devant elle, vêtu d'un costume bleu roi. Il s'inclina devant elle, si bas que son nez toucha presque le sol.

\- Le Cercle vous attend dans la salle du trône Miss Brown, Miss.

\- Merci, grogna-t-elle en se dirigeant déjà vers ladite salle.

Elle ne savait pas comment les autres réagiraient à sa soudaine apparition mais tout ce qui importait était la demande d'Harry. Il avait besoin de sa présence et elle se posterait à ses côtés même si pour cela elle devait subir les petites remarques des autres. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils ne réagissent pas bien à son contact. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment des amis mais ils s'acceptaient plutôt bien depuis la fin de la guerre.

Lavande grogna. En fait, elle s'en foutait complètement. Le premier qui lui ferait une remarque, elle lui sauterait dessus quitte à se faire traiter de sauvage. Elle n'avait pas eu d'interaction avec des humains depuis quatre ans et les loups-garous réglaient leurs différents par des combats. Lavande avait appris à encaisser les coups et surtout à les donner. Elle n'était plus la faible petite chose qui n'avait pas réussi à se défaire de Greyback pendant la Bataille Finale, elle n'était plus la jeune fille niaise qui courait après une amourette, elle n'était plus la jeune et naïve Gryffondor facilement impressionnée et qui passait son temps à colporter des rumeurs. Elle avait mûri de la pire des manières – la guerre l'avait faite grandir, le sang, la mort et les cris avaient fait exploser sa belle bulle rose dans laquelle elle avait vécu depuis toute petite. A la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort, elle avait atterri dans un monde de brutes, d'intolérance. Un monde qui n'avait aucune pitié pour les plus faibles – un monde où si on n'était pas en haut de la chaîne alimentaire, on se faisait bouffer tout cru sans aucun remord.

Elle avait appris à se battre sur le tas – aucune technique spéciale, c'était vulgaire, souvent pas prémédité. Elle savait maîtriser la douleur et, surtout, elle savait où frapper pour faire _vraiment_ mal. Elle était devenue l'Invaincue et son corps musclé recouvert de cicatrices était là pour le prouver. L'Alpha lui avait même proposé de devenir sa compagne tant il serait fier d'avoir une louve aussi téméraire et forte à ses côtés. Lavande n'avait pas encore donné sa réponse, tout dépendrait des ordres d'Harry, mais elle serait heureuse de partager sa vie avec Loucian – s'il voulait encore d'elle après qu'elle se soit enfuie de sa meute.

Renfrognée de penser au possible rejet de Loucian, Lavande poussa la porte de la salle du trône avec plus de force qu'elle n'aurait voulu le faire en premier lieu. Tous les occupants se tournèrent vers elle, sourcils relevés mais elle n'en s'en préoccupa pas, regardant rapidement autour d'elle pour voir où se trouvait Harry. Visiblement, il n'était pas encore là et Ron non plus. Elle souffla. Ça valait bien la peine de faire six cents soixante kilomètres de couses en onze heures.

\- Alors Brown, l'interpella Draco avec un petit sourire arrogant, tu te décides enfin à montrer ton petit cul poilu rempli de puce ? C'est pas trop tôt, on t'attendait.

Lavande montra les dents même si elle savait que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie douteuse sur son statut de loup-garou, mais sa louve était trop proche de la surface, les effets de la lune résonnaient encore en elle pour qu'elle laisse simplement couler. Elle voulait juste l'effrayer, malheureusement pour elle, il ne tressaillit même pas.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de critiquer les félins avec une réplique dégoulinante de sarcasme, elle fut arrêtée par Fleur qui s'avança vers elle, les bras écartés. Lavande l'observa brièvement. Elle était belle, Fleur, avec son ensemble en cuir qui lui collait au corps comme une seconde peau et ses longs cheveux blond retenus en chignon de combat. Elle n'avait pas changé en cinq ans, si on faisait abstraction de la petite cicatrice sur sa joue qui se voyait à peine.

\- Lavande, mon amie, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

La louve se laissa aller dans cette étreinte bienvenue. Fleur n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile et peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'être dans les petits papiers de la Française. En réalité, il n'y avait qu'avec Harry et Gabrielle qu'elle se sentait suffisamment libre – et bien – pour les toucher. Et avec Lavande, bizarrement. Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas si étrange que cela. Elles étaient liées. Elle s'était toujours demandée si c'était un bon lien, du genre sain et correct, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse. Cependant, elle se doutait qu'être lié par Fenrir Greyback n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'équilibré.

Quand Fleur avait su que Lavande avait été mordue par Greyback, l'aristocrate française s'était presque immédiatement prise d'affection pour elle. Enfin… Prise d'affection était peut-être un peu trop fort. Lavande savait qu'elle avait eu peur qu'elle ne veuille elle aussi se venger du loup-garou sanguinaire mais Lavande avait eu suffisamment de temps pour être en paix avec elle-même. Elle lui avait dit, avec une franchise qui lui avait valu un petit sourire heureux de la part de Fleur, qu'elle pourrait l'aider à le trouver si elle le souhaitait mais qu'elle pourrait le tuer. Ça avait été un tel soulagement pour Fleur qu'elle en avait perdu ses mots, les larmes aux yeux. Lavande avait été terriblement mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme blonde se recula brusquement d'elle, les mains posées sur ses épaules et elle plissa son petit nez en trompette, visiblement dégoutée.

\- Qu'as-tu fait pour sentir aussi fort ?

Lavande leva les yeux au ciel et se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule. Par Cerrydwen… Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Ils étaient tous tellement… au-dessus de tout sens moral. Quelqu'un de civilisé ne lui aurait fait aucune remarque sur son odeur. Et après, on disait des loups qu'ils étaient des sauvages – que ces médisants viennent une heure dans ce manoir et ils comprendraient qui était les véritables asociaux.

\- Peut-être que ça vient du fait que j'ai dû courir plus de quatre cents kilomètres pour arriver jusqu'ici, lâcha-t-elle, sarcastique. Après, ne sait-on jamais, c'n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence.

Elle se détourna de Fleur qui haussa un sourcil surpris – et peut-être un brin admiratif aussi – puis elle s'apprêta à jeter un coup d'œil circulaire quand la voix de Fleur retentit une nouvelle fois entre les murs de la salle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que… ça ?

Lavande baissa les yeux sur sa main droite et elle ne se rappela que maintenant qu'elle tenait toujours son messager. Avec une indifférente indécente, elle jeta la mésange bleue au sol. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas pu répondre à Harry. Lorsque la bête était arrivée jusqu'à la meute, la pleine lune allait se lever d'une minute à l'autre. Lavande n'avait pas pu se retenir, elle l'avait tuée d'un simple coup de griffe. Ça avait été une dure semaine, elle s'était défoulée comme elle avait pu.

Elle haussa les épaules et se détourna du corps froid de la mésange allongé sur le sol. Quand aucune autre question ne tomba, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, pour observer les gens présents. Tout le monde n'était pas encore là : il manquait Harry, Ron et étrangement, Neville. Elle comprenait l'absence des deux premiers qui cherchaient sans doute à, soit peaufiner leur entrée, soit ils avaient encore besoin de temps parce qu'ils devaient discuter en privé des derniers détails de cette réunion particulière.

Les Patil, postées dans un coin, observaient tout le monde en silence. Lavande se demanda quand elles étaient arrivées, elles qui sillonnaient le pays et l'Irlande à la recherche d'alliés. Enfin… elles étaient là, saines et sauves, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle pourrait peut-être passer un peu de temps avec elles avant qu'elle ne reparte dans sa meute. Elles avaient été très amies pendant Poudlard – elles pourraient sans doute rattraper le temps perdu. Peut-être qu'ainsi les jumelles pourraient lui raconter tous les points importants qu'elle avait raté : qui avait été arrêté, par exemple, qui était toujours activement recherché.

Un peu plus loin, contre un mur, Seamus avait été plaqué par Dean dont le visage était enfoui dans le creux de son cou. Ils ne s'étaient pas préoccupés d'elle depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle du trône mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. Déjà à Poudlard, ces deux-là étaient toujours fourrés ensemble et aujourd'hui, quand ils étaient en mode « tripotage », rien ne pouvaient les distraire de leur activité libidineuse. Sauf peut-être Harry…

Au milieu de la pièce, le même groupe de Serpentards qui avait maltraité Harry et Ron pendant leurs années collège attendait plus ou moins patiemment. Zabini avait passé un bras fort autour des épaules de Théo. Se tenant près l'un de l'autre, il chuchotait des choses à l'oreille du fils Nott qui hochait régulièrement la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Elle se demanda vaguement si ces deux-là sortaient ensemble avant de se secouer. Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Elle avait été trop longtemps absence pour prétendre vouloir savoir tout ce qu'elle avait manqué. A leurs côtés, Draco – plus beau que jamais – la regardait avec un sourire de prédateur, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Lavande leva les yeux au ciel en se retenant de lui grogner après. C'était elle le prédateur, et il ferait mieux de ne pas l'oublier. _Elle_ était celle qui se transformait en une magnifique louve noire tous les mois. _Elle_ était celle qui pouvait le casser en deux comme une brindille. _Elle_ était celle qui pourrait le bouffer en entier si l'envie lui en prenait de venir se frotter à elle – après tout, c'était la spécialité des chats, se frotter contre les gens, non ? Elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de le voir dans sa forme animagus – en fait, personne n'avait eu _l'honneur_ , à part Harry – mais elle était sûre de pouvoir le reconnaître à l'odeur si jamais il s'amusait à se balader sur quatre pattes dans le manoir.

En ancrant son regard dans le sien, Lavande relâcha un peu son emprise sur son loup. Ses yeux devinrent d'un jaune qui tirait sur l'orange, légèrement ambré. Un grondement surgit de sa poitrine avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se retenir et bien qu'il garda son sourire arrogant, il décroisa les bras. Elle eut le plaisir de voir une de ses mains se rapprocher de sa ceinture, là où se cachait sa baguette. Elle ré-enferma sa louve dans un coin de son esprit prestement, avant qu'il ne perde son sang-froid et l'attaque de peur. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal – en réalité, personne dans cette pièce ne la blesserait intentionnellement – mais Draco pouvait devenir dangereux quand il se pensait en danger.

Quand il inclina la tête sur le côté, en guise de salut – plus approprié que sa phrase narquoise du début – elle se détourna de lui. Il ne restait plus que…

\- Ma petite louve !

… Pansy. L'ancienne Serpentarde s'était sournoisement rapprochée d'elle par derrière et si Lavande n'avait pas eu les réflexes inhumains, elle aurait réussi à lui sauter dessus. Mais Lavande, étant ce qu'elle était, réussit à esquiver l'accolade non-désirée. C'était une sorte de jeu que Pansy avait mis en place la première fois qu'elle avait remarqué qu'elle évitait les contacts avec les humains – à l'époque, Lavande ne mesurait pas sa force et elle avait eu une peur panique de blesser accidentellement quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis presque quatre ans mais il semblerait que les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Un sourire sournois se dessina sur sa bouche rouge et Pansy se lécha les lèvres en repoussant une mèche brune qui tombait devant son visage séduisant. Elle se redressa de toute sa taille, posa ses poings sur ses hanches et inclina la tête sur le côté. Lavande plissa les yeux, agacée par les manières de la jeune fille – comme une sœur le serait de sa cadette. Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Une famille… Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Une putain de grande famille qui se faisait des crasses. _Et tous ces enfoirés étaient des petits cons_ , pensa-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

\- Viens m'embrasser, ordonna Pansy en tapotant ses lèvres de son index.

Lavande secoua la tête, les traits de son visage tirés, le nez plissé.

\- Jamais de la vie.

\- Je croyais que tu les aimais blondes, intervint Blaise.

\- Du genre à Fleur, reprit Théo.

Lavande soupira quand elle vit que l'attention générale n'était plus tournée vers elle mais vers Pansy qui se renfrogna. Ses bras vinrent se croiser sur sa poitrine et son pied tapa contre le sol. Elle était clairement contrariée, comme une enfant gâtée qui n'avait pas le jouet qu'elle voulait.

\- Tu pouvais le dire, Parkinson, si tu voulais me baiser, rigola Fleur.

Pansy secoua la tête en se tournant vers son interlocutrice, toute Lavande oubliée. Elle garda un instant le silence, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre qui obligerait la délicate bouche de la Vélane au silence. Lavande observa l'ancienne Serpentarde avec attention et elle put voir l'exact moment où elle trouvait _le_ point faible de sa vis-à-vis. Ça allait mal tourner, elle en était sûre.

\- En fait, dit-elle faussement désolée, je préfère mes filles plus faible, plus délicate…

Pansy garda le silence, agrémentant son suspense alors qu'un sourire démoniaque se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- A bien y réfléchir, si je devais me faire quelqu'un ici, ce serait ta sœur. Elle est parfaitement mon genre…

Lavande se tourna vers Fleur, comme si elle assistait à un match de tennis moldus, attendant sa réplique. Mais la déclaration de Parkinson avait fait mouche et le visage de la Vélane s'était plissé de contrariété. Elle se rapprocha légèrement de son amie pour la retenir si jamais il lui prenait l'envie stupide de sauter sur sa collègue. Merlin ! Elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi énervée contre quelqu'un du cercle.

Ça aurait été l'instant idéal pour qu'Harry fasse son entrée. Lui qui aimait arriver au bon moment, ça ne pouvait pas être plus le _bon moment_ qu'en cet instant. Il serait le seul à pouvoir éviter un bain de sang – de _un_ parce que les autres seraient trop sous le choc pour intervenir, de _deux_ parce que, en fait, ils risquaient de les encourager et de lancer des paris, stupides comme ils étaient. Les Serpentards auraient peut-être pitié de leur amie mais Lavande était sûre qu'ils ne pourraient pas la protéger avant que Fleur ne lui ait lancé un sort de son cru – et tous les sorts inventés par la Française étaient… horribles et douloureux. Et mortels sur le long terme.

\- Espèce de sale petite sal…

\- Les enfants ! les interrompit une voix forte, bien que légèrement ennuyée.

Lavande prit une profonde inspiration en se tournant vers Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la salle du trône, Ron sur les talons, Neville suivant avec une sacoche qui devait contenir diverses potions. Elle sentit son cœur palpiter un peu plus rapidement en le voyant. Il était magnifique, comme dans ses souvenirs. Mieux même, comme si son esprit n'avait pas pu se rappeler de tant de perfection. Son image s'était tarie mais elle avait gardé l'impression de pouvoir qui l'envoûtait tellement.

Cependant, la réalité était beaucoup mieux que les souvenirs. Harry n'avait pas grandi depuis la fin de Poudlard mais ça ne changeait rien parce que même petit, Harry dégageait une si grande quantité de pouvoir, de charisme et de savoir, qu'à côté de lui, on avait l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire insecte. Aujourd'hui torse nu mais sa cape blanche coulant le long de ses épaules, il se tenait devant eux, une expression ennuyée sur le visage mais ses yeux, eux, étaient incandescents de pouvoir et d'impatience. Quelque fût la raison de leur présence dans cette salle, leur maître semblait avide de sang.

Lavande ne l'avait plus vu aussi mortellement beau depuis… En fait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Même quand il avait lancé son attaque contre le Ministère, il n'avait pas semblé aussi avide. Il paraissait se délecter de ce qui allait se passer et la curiosité de Lavande grimpa d'un cran. Quelle était cette mission qui mettait les nerfs à vif à son maître ? Quelle épreuve allaient-ils devoir traverser tous ensemble, comme au temps de la Bataille Finale ? Ils n'avaient plus jamais été tous rassemblés sur le terrain depuis ce jour fatidique. Harry devait certainement vouloir marquer les esprits en ressemblant tout son Cercle et ses espions. Elle trépignait presque d'impatience maintenant – et sa louve chanta dans sa tête en réponse.

\- Mes amis, si je vous ai rassemblés dans cette salle après tant d'années, c'est que l'heure est grave, commença-t-il avant de se faire couper par une voix arrogante.

\- Tu te prends trop au sérieux Harry, ça vire au mélodramatique.

Les yeux de Potter roulèrent de leur orbite et il soupira, fataliste.

\- Ferme-là Draco.

\- Je disais ça comme ça…

Lavande jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir Draco lever les deux mains, une petite moue sur les lèvres, feintant l'innocence. Blaise lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et Théo secoua la tête, visiblement fatigué de leurs comportements puérils.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? reprit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _Mes amis, blablabla_ , l'informa Ron en soupirant. Viens-en au fait, Harry.

Le brun plissa les yeux, fusilla du regard son bras droit puis l'assistance face à lui. Il les menaça de son index tendu et même s'ils auraient dû avoir peur, aucun d'eux ne trembla parce qu'Harry gardait toujours le contrôle quand il s'agissait d'eux.

\- Vous me soulez.

\- Mais tu nous aimes quand même, mon Roi ! s'écria Seamus avec un grand sourire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, semblant presque implorer _quelqu'un_ de lui venir en aide. Lavande les regarda interagir avec fascination – c'était comme une machine parfaitement huilée. Intriguant par certains égards, leur façon de converser était plutôt hypnotique pour elle qui avait vécu quatre ans de sa vie avec les mêmes personnes qui s'exprimaient avec respect et soumission à leur Alpha. Aucun loup n'aurait eu le cran de parler comme Draco, Ron ou Seamus venaient de faire avec leur Maître – c'était intéressant. Rafraîchissant.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi, marmonna Harry avant d'ajouter plus fort : Bien ! Puisque vous ne semblez pas avoir envie d'entendre mon discours de motivation, je vais directement passer au sujet qui nous intéresse.

Il laissa le silence planer avec ces quelques mots, comme s'il prenait plaisir à sentir la tension devenir plus lourde au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Nous allons attaquer Poudlard ! Aujourd'hui ! Maintenant, en fait.

Lavande sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise, son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge. Etait-ce possible ? Allaient-ils vraiment le faire ?

\- Poudlard ? souffla Pansy dans son dos.

\- Poudlard, oui, répéta patiemment Harry.

\- Maintenant ? intervint Fleur.

Cette fois-ci, Harry leva – une nouvelle fois – les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

\- Maintenant, oui.

\- Mais genre, vraiment ? demanda Seamus.

Ils semblaient tous sous le choc, sauf Draco et Blaise mais Lavande était trop ancrée dans sa propre surprise pour y faire véritablement attention. Tout ce qui comptait c'était cette attaque à laquelle elle allait participer. L'attaque de Poudlard. Ce serait une belle revanche, un joli doigt d'honneur pour tout ce qu'ils avaient connu là-bas. Et enfin… Enfin, Harry aurait finalement la main basse sur _tout_ le monde magique britannique – de la première à la dernière génération.

\- Oui, vraiment.

\- Génial ! crièrent presque les sœurs Patil.

Et sans doute pensaient-elles comme elle. Ils allaient tous faire partie de l'Histoire – mieux, _elles_ allaient faire partie de l'Histoire. Pour une fois, ce ne serait pas uniquement le Cercle. Ce serait Harry, son Cercle et ses Oiseaux. Et par Cerrydwen, ça sonnait bien !

Dans la salle, la tension sembla monter d'un nouveau cran et elle put percevoir le rythme cardiaque de chaque personne devenir plus rapide. L'adrénaline dut prendre possession de chacun d'eux, comme elle prit possession de son corps. Elle dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, impatiente de retourner dans ce château d'Ecosse où sa vie avait volé en éclat. _Vous pouvez transplaner_ , ordonna soudainement le mage noir avec un vague geste de la main. Un à un, les membres disparurent sans demander leur reste. Lavande se demandait si c'était bien sage de transplaner dans son état, elle qui avait couru tous ces kilomètres pour garder les forces que le transplanage lui aurait retirées en un claquement de doigts.

\- Lavande, ma belle ! la salua Harry quand il ne resta plus que Neville, Ron, elle et lui dans la salle du trône. Dure journée ?

\- Dure semaine, répondit-elle en s'inclinant profondément.

Il acquiesça sérieusement, compréhensif. Elle se rappela soudainement qu'il avait adopté Teddy, le fils du professeur Lupin et que si le petit n'avait pas hérité de la lycanthropie de son père, il ressentait quand même les effets de la lune. Alors Harry pouvait la comprendre quand elle parlait de _dure semaine,_ contrairement aux autres sorciers qui pensaient toujours que les loups-garous simulaient.

\- Neville va te donner quelques potions avant de transplaner. Je n'aimerais pas que tu t'écroules au beau milieu de la bataille. Rejoignez-nous le plus vite possible.

Sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui répondre, il transplana dans un bruit de tissu. Ron le suivit sans réfléchir. Dès que la pièce devint silencieuse, elle se tourna vers Neville qui fouillait déjà dans sa sacoche. Lorsqu'il lui tendit trois fioles de couleurs différentes, elle les attrapa prestement et les but, sans demander d'explication.

Neville était un potionniste renommé maintenant – difficile à croire pour ceux qui avaient partagé sa classe de potions pendant Poudlard et pourtant… Il pouvait inventer des potions extraordinaires, qui changeraient probablement le monde un jour mais il préférait se concentrer sur des expériences que la plupart qualifierait d'inhumaines. Lavande était au courant uniquement parce que Neville lui faisait parvenir certaines demandes pour qu'elle lui trouve des plantes fraîches et rares et, parfois, il lui envoyait des potions qui pouvaient l'aider au quotidien.

Alors qu'elle buvait la troisième fiole, Neville transplana sans un mot et Lavande grogna quand elle comprit qu'elle serait _encore_ la dernière. Elle lâcha précipitamment le récipient en verre puis transplana rapidement. Quand la fiole éclata en mille morceaux sur le sol froid de la salle du trône du Manoir Potter, Lavande était déjà loin.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Ecosse, 18h10_

Le vent s'était levé presque immédiatement après qu'ils aient tous atterri non loin de l'école de Sorcellerie, comme si le temps lui-même savait ce qui allait arriver et le massacre que ça allait être. Ils se tenaient tous là, en silence, leurs capes argentées claquant au gré de la brise qui devenait de plus en plus violente. Certains y auraient vu un présage, une interdiction d'aller plus loin, d'autres s'en seraient fichu comme de leur première potion. Harry faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Le temps pouvait tourner à la tempête – à l'ouragan même – il ne se détournerait pas de son but. Et si c'était un avertissement des dieux pour le dissuader d'attaquer l'école, alors c'était tout bonnement pathétique. _On n'arrêtait pas un dieu avec un petit coup de vent_ – il fallait une armée, une armada d'héros. Harry ne pouvait s'arrêter avant d'avoir le contrôle complet du monde magique britannique.

La tête penchée sur le côté, pas le moins du monde impressionné, Harry se tenait à la limite des protections qui entouraient Poudlard. Derrière lui, son Cercle et ses espions trépignaient presque d'impatience. Il sourit en relevant les yeux vers le château au loin qui brillait de mille feux. Il était magnifique, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Il était magnifique oui, mais pas impénétrable. Si McGonnagall pensait qu'un simple sort de protection les garderait en sécurité de sa colère, elle le connaissait bien mal.

Doucement, il leva une de ses mains pour toucher le dôme scintillant qui entourait l'école. Les yeux fermés, il laissa sa magie effleurer le sort que la directrice avait mis en place pour l'empêcher de pénétrer dans son précieux collège. Il se doutait que Minerva avait relié son sort à une alarme et il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache immédiatement qu'il attaquait Poudlard. Il aimait avoir un temps d'avance sur ses ennemis – et Minerva était devenue une ennemie dès qu'elle avait choisi de lui tourner le dos au profit de ces vulgaires résistants.

Si au début, il avait cru qu'elle l'avait insulté en plaçant les mêmes sortilèges de protections qu'elle avait érigés avec les autres professeurs contre Voldemort, il dut revoir son opinion en avisant les différents nœuds complexes qui formaient le dôme. C'était de la grande magie – mais pas assez grande pour l'arrêter. Il aurait pu, d'une pression de son pouvoir, faire s'écrouler le dôme en mille morceaux comme un miroir brisé qui aurait virevolté jusqu'au sol dans une pluie de verre et d'éclats. Ça aurait été si simple, si… facile.

Harry serra les dents en s'éloignant du dôme lumineux. Il voulait de l'action, du sang. Il voulait qu'ils se battent pour leur vie, qu'ils l'implorent, qu'ils se jettent à ses pieds, désespérés. S'il brisait maintenant les sortilèges, tout le château serait au courant de leur arrivée et au mieux, ils se prépareraient au combat, au pire, ils se carapateraient la queue entre les jambes. Et Harry ne se voilait pas la face, ces misérables préféreraient fuir devant sa toute puissance. Il aurait pu apposer lui-même un sort anti-transplanage – un que Minerva ne pourrait pas contrer – mais pour cela il devait d'abord s'introduire dans le château.

\- Harry ? demanda Ron derrière lui.

Il se tourna vers son Cercle qui attendait, les visages fermés par la concentration. C'était le premier raid qu'ils faisaient tous ensemble et si l'excitation était majoritaire, ils ressentaient aussi une vague d'inconfort – aucun d'eux ne voulait que les autres ne soient blessés. Lorsqu'ils étaient les commandants dans les missions qu'il leur confiait, ils n'avaient que leur vie à protéger, celles des Fidèles sous leurs ordres n'étaient pas aussi importantes que les vies de leurs amis. Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller pour protéger leurs arrières et travailler en équipe, eux qui d'habitude préféraient le mode solo.

\- Nous allons transplaner directement à Pré-Au-Lard.

Il s'interrompit pour regarder le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- A cette heure, les magasins doivent tous être fermés. Nous passerons par le passage secret de chez Honeydukes.

\- Où mène-t-il ? demanda Fleur en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Harry se retint difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Ne pouvaient-ils tout simplement pas suivre ses ordres sans discuter ? Ce n'était pourtant pas bien difficile de lui faire confiance. Il était le maître et sa parole aurait dû être d'or pour eux. Malheureusement pour lui, même si son Cercle lui faisait suffisamment confiance et l'aimait, ils avaient aussi la terrible habitude de toujours parlementer. Le pire, sans doute, était de réaliser qu'il avait attendu une question et qu'il n'était même pas _vraiment_ agacé par l'intervention de Fleur.

\- Troisième étage.

C'était simple, concis. Une façon détournée de leur dire à tous qu'il ne voulait pas entendre d'autre question. Mais ça leur passa complètement au-dessus de la tête et Harry se demanda pourquoi il les gardait auprès de lui s'ils n'étaient même pas capables de se taire quand il le voulait.

\- Harry, simple question de ma part mais… Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris d'armée ?

Le mage noir plissa les yeux en direction de Seamus qui leva rapidement les deux mains, feintant l'innocence. Il se rapprocha sensiblement de Dean jusqu'à lui saisir le bras comme si Thomas pourrait le protéger face à sa colère. Mais Dean se dégagea de sa poigne et le regarda, narquois. Harry soupira doucement, maintenant clairement exaspéré. Pourquoi devait-il _toujours_ expliquer ses décisions ?

\- Hier, Harry a organisé un raid à l'ancien Ministère, commença Ron.

Le mage noir ne sut pas s'il était heureux que son ami prenne le relais ou s'il était un peu plus irrité qu'il le fasse. Parce qu'il était presque certain que ces petits crétins allaient écouter bien sagement le rouquin pour finalement fermer leurs bouches quand il aurait terminé. Des fois, Harry se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas plus peur de Ron que de lui. Enfoirés…

\- … Il avait pris avec lui trente Fidèles pour faire face à un groupe de vingt rebelles.

Ses poings se serrèrent d'eux-mêmes quand Harry se rappela la suite de la bataille. C'était flou dans son esprit, la rage l'ayant aveuglé pendant la majorité du combat, mais il se rappelait parfaitement du carnage macabre qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

\- Vingt contre trente, ça n'a pas dû être bien compliqué, intervint Blaise, d'une voix bon enfant.

Ron secoua la tête et les sourires victorieux qui étaient apparus face au nombre d'opposants inférieurs à l'armée d'Harry disparurent progressivement. Le mage noir s'approcha de son meilleur ami, le dos droit. Sur ses épaules, la cape blanche qu'il ne sortait que trop rarement l'entourait telles des ailes, emportée par les bourrasques de vent. Il n'avait que trop bien conscience de l'apparence vengeresse qu'il arborait – sa magie sortit de son corps et vint s'enrouler autour des membres de son Cercle, désireuse de leur faire ressentir sa puissance, au cas où ils l'auraient oubliée.

\- Vingt Fidèles étaient en réalité des traîtres, ils se sont retournés contre Harry.

\- Dix contre quarante, souffla Draco. Ça change la donne.

\- Et vous vous en êtes sortis ? demanda une des sœurs Patil.

Bien sûr qu'il s'en était sorti, avait-il l'air mort pour elle ? Ne connaissaient-elles pas l'entendu de son pouvoir ? Jamais il ne pourrait mourir de la main d'une poignée de résistants et de traîtres. Il lui faudrait bien plus pour abandonner cette vie. Il s'avança d'un nouveau pas, bras écartés pour lui montrer son torse nu puis il haussa un sourcil à son attention. Parvati rougit sous son teint doré et s'empressa de baisser la tête.

\- On peut tous voir que tu es vivant, reprit Dean. Mais qu'en est-il des autres ? Les Fidèles qui t'accompagnaient ?

\- Morts, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- Morts ? répéta Dean. Comment ?

Harry plissa le nez. Il n'aimait pas la direction que prenait cette conversation, pas que son Cercle le jugeait d'une quelconque façon mais il comprenait maintenant qu'il aurait peut-être dû restreindre sa colère pour garder à ses côtés des hommes qui ne l'avaient pas trahi. Comment pouvait-il savoir que ces dix hommes n'étaient pas les _seuls_ dans ses rangs à ne pas être parti du côté des résistants ?

\- Je les ai tués.

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique et pour une fois, ils durent le comprendre parce que Dean n'ajouta rien, mâchoires serrées.

\- Tu… Tu as tué cinquante hommes à toi tout seul ? demanda Padma.

\- Évidemment, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin d'aide ? répliqua Draco et l'ancien Survivant pouvait presque voir le sarcasme dégouliner de sa bouche. Après tout, Harry est un dieu.

Il pointa un doigt dans sa direction et, sans faire attention à l'ironie employée par son chat, s'exclama joyeusement :

\- Exactement !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Ron avec un regard lourd de sens planant sur tous les membres du Cercle. Nous n'avons pas jugé bon…

Harry le coupa en se raclant la gorge et Ron leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre, sarcastique :

\- _Harry_ n'a pas jugé bon d'emmener son armée puisque nous ne savons pas combien de traîtres se dissimulent dans ses rangs.

C'était dommage, d'ailleurs, parce qu'Harry aurait aimé frimer devant McGonagall en lui montrant le nombre de personnes qui avaient placé leur confiance en lui. Ça aurait été impressionnant, épique. Cependant, il avait préféré mettre la frime de côté pour se concentrer sur sa mission. Tout le temps, la sueur et le sang qu'il avait versé pour que le monde magique puisse le voir comme quelqu'un d'influent serait réduit à néant si des pathétiques rebelles quittaient ses rangs pour prêter main forte aux cibles de ce raid.

De toute façon, ça n'aurait été que pour le show, il avait toute confiance en son Cercle et ses espions. Ils pouvaient – ils allaient – survivre à cette attaque et ils deviendraient les sorciers les plus craints de tout le Royaume-Unis. _Il_ deviendrait le sorcier le plus puissant, le maître incontesté.

\- Bien, cracha-t-il d'excitation, si vous avez fini de blablater nous devrions y aller. On se rejoint à Pré-au-Lard, transplanez de préférence dans une ruelle sombre pour que personne ne vous voie.

Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui et ils disparurent les uns après les autres. Harry se tourna une dernière fois vers le château, son cœur battant un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Une main se glissa dans la sienne et il la pressa entre ses doigts, sans se détourner de la façade éclairée de l'école.

\- Ce soir, tout sera terminé. On va réussir, chuchota Ron, l'excitation s'entendant dans sa voix tendue.

Harry n'en doutait pas un instant. Il sourit doucement et pressa une nouvelle fois sa main, puis, sans aucun avertissement, transplana à Pré-au-Lard.

.

Le passage secret était comme dans ses souvenirs : étroit, sombre, humide. Bien trop étroit, à vrai dire, mais c'était normal, Harry ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis près de dix ans. A l'époque, il s'était juste senti légèrement à l'étroit. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient obligés d'avancer en crabe pour que leurs épaules ne s'éraflent pas contre les poutres qui bordaient le chemin. Harry ouvrait la marche, baguette de sureau à la main éclairant le tunnel. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les autres grogner, soupirer ou marmonner des insultes quand leur cape restait coincée dans un clou qui dépassait ou qu'ils débuchaient à cause des pierres qui parsemaient le chemin. Il ricana dans sa barbe inexistante, essayant de faire passer ça pour une toux légère.

\- Ça te fait marrer Harry ? cracha Ron qui venait de se cogner contre le plafond. Je te jure que s'il y a des araignées, je te tue.

Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il rigola franchement et le son se répercuta dans le tunnel. L'écho les suivit un long moment après qu'il se soit calmé. Il jeta un bref regard vers son meilleur ami qui frottait encore son front douloureux.

\- Tu ne me tueras pas, tu m'aimes trop pour ça.

Il avança de quelques pas avant de rajouter, la voix légèrement moqueuse.

\- Et puis, qui t'aiderait avec tes problèmes de frustrations quand Blaise en aura marre de toi, hm ?

Ron le frappa dans le bras et Harry lui sourit, insolent. Son rictus s'agrandit quand la voix de Blaise s'éleva loin derrière eux. Ils ne comprirent pas ce qu'il dit mais ça eut le mérite de faire rire Draco. Le mage noir laissa couler en continuant d'avancer. S'il se souvenait bien, il ne restait plus que quelques mètres puis ils arriveraient au troisième étage, sous la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. Ils finirent le chemin en silence et lorsqu'Harry arriva face au mur où attendait patiemment une échelle, il se tourna à demi vers eux, leva sa baguette pour distinguer tous leurs visages.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un des films que Dudley aimait regarder quand ils étaient gamins – ceux où des prisonniers essayaient désespérément de sortir de prison par des tunnels creusés à la petite cuillère depuis des générations. Sauf qu'eux ne cherchaient pas à fuir mais à rentrer dans ce château qu'on pensait imprenable – c'était aberrant de voir que les sorciers n'apprenaient pas de leurs erreurs. Minerva avait-elle vraiment cru que des sorts pourraient le retenir ? Ça n'avait pas retenu Voldemort, pourquoi lui n'aurait-il pas réussi à les franchir ?

Sur tous les visages qui le fixaient, il pouvait lire un air sérieux qui n'avait sa place que sur les champs de bataille. Parfait.

\- Je vais vous expliquer comment ça va se passer. Alors on ouvre bien grand ses oreilles parce que je ne me répèterai pas. Normalement, dès que nous mettrons un pied dans Poudlard, une alarme se déclenchera. A partir de ce moment-là, tout va aller très vite. A cette heure-ci, les élèves et les professeurs doivent se trouver dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner mais Colin m'a aussi rapporté qu'il y avait d'anciens Aurors. Je ne pense pas qu'ils seront dans la Grande Salle avec les autres, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils fassent des tours dans le château. Votre mission est de les mettre hors d'état de nuire le plus rapidement possible.

Plusieurs hochements de tête suivirent sa déclaration et il faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement en les voyant si attentifs.

\- Vous devez aussi vérifier qu'aucun élève ne se trouve hors de la Grande Salle. Padma et Parvati vous irez voir dans le dortoir des Serdaigles. Padma tu as été dans cette maison, tu seras donc en mesure de répondre à l'énigme du heurtoir mais honnêtement si vous n'avez pas envie d'y réfléchir, défoncez-le tout simplement, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Les jumelles acquiescèrent en sortant leurs baguettes, déjà prêtes pour se battre. Braves petites. Harry eut un petit sourire supérieur avant de tourner le regard vers Pansy.

\- Pansy, toi et Lavande irez du côté des Poufsouffles.

La brunette leva une main hésitante et Harry l'autorisa à parler d'un signe de tête. Il avait l'impression d'être un professeur mais il valait mieux ça que d'être tout le temps interrompu.

\- Comment parviendrons-nous à rentrer dedans, personne ici n'a été à Poufsouffle.

\- Lorsque Cédric était encore vivant, il m'a expliqué comment rentrer dans la salle commune.

\- Il voulait te baiser ? le coupa Draco.

\- La ferme mon chat ! répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Sans se préoccuper plus longtemps de l'héritier Malfoy, il expliqua à Pansy et Lavande où se trouvait l'entrée de la salle commune des Blaireaux. Il leur parla des tonneaux et de ce qu'elles devraient faire pour entrer dans la salle sans se recevoir du vinaigre sur la tête. _Deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième rangée. Deux coups, silence, puis trois coups_. La menace du vinaigre sembla porter ses fruits puisque les deux jeunes femmes semblaient mémoriser tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche comme si leur vie en dépendait. Quand il fut sûr qu'elles avaient parfaitement compris, il se tourna vers le duo suivant.

\- Théo, Blaise, vous irez chez les Serpentards. Débrouillez-vous avec le mur, faites-le exploser si vous n'avez pas d'autres solutions mais je veux que vous entriez dans cette salle. Compris ?

\- Oui, chef ! répondit le noir avec un salut militaire qui aurait fait pâlir de honte n'importe quel soldat.

Harry leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Ron qui lui souriait, heureux. S'il avait su que ramener son amant à la maison le mettrait de si bonne humeur, il l'aurait fait beaucoup plus tôt, juste pour le plaisir de le voir sourire. Il était beau, Ron, quand il souriait. Ce n'était pas comme Hannibal et Will, mais c'était quand même un canon.

\- Seamus et Dean vous rejoindrez la salle commune de Gryffondor, essayez de ne pas blesser la Grosse Dame mais je vous autorise à la massacrer si elle crie.

Seamus acquiesça de plusieurs signes de tête pendant que Dean inclinait, respectueusement, la sienne, une seule fois. Il vit le basané poser une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'Irlandais et ses lèvres se relevèrent légèrement, quand il contempla en silence leur métamorphose en ce célèbre duo qu'étaient les Amoureux Mortels – ils devinrent rapidement concentrés, sérieux et leurs yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur létale. Toute leur posture changea, de détendus, ils devinrent déterminés. C'était fascinant.

\- Fleur, tu accompagneras Neville à l'Infirmerie. Je veux être sûr qu'il n'y a plus personne là-bas, et profites-en pour prendre des potions qui te seront utiles, Neville. Détruisez les autres.

\- Oui, Maître.

La jeune Delacour se tourna vers son coéquipier du jour et hocha de la tête. Tout son corps semblait crier à Neville qu'elle serait là pour protéger ses arrières et Neville lui répondit d'un vague signe de la main, l'air de rien. Même si Neville ne sortait presque plus de l'infirmerie, Harry était au courant de ses aptitudes aux combats. Il pourrait facilement venir à bout de trois ennemis en même temps et si sa puissance ne suffisait pas, il avait toujours ses potions.

Il ne les avait pas mis ensemble pour que Fleur se batte à la place de Neville – c'était un duo qui pourrait véritablement faire des ravages s'ils devaient combattre ensemble, comme une équipe. Et puis, Neville étant qui il était, Harry n'avait eu que peu de choix quant à ses coéquipières. C'était soit Fleur, soit Pansy. Neville supportait à peine la présence des autres. Fleur avait été le meilleur choix – sa formation à Beauxbâtons l'empêchait de connaître parfaitement le château et un des seuls itinéraires qu'elle connaissait était celui qui menait à l'Infirmerie.

\- Et enfin, sourit Harry vicieusement. Le meilleur duo pour la fin. Ron, tu iras avec Draco jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Vérifiez chaque rayon, chaque dessous de table. Personne ne doit être hors de la Grande Salle quand nous la prendrons. Est-ce clair ?

\- Parfaitement, mon Roi, répondit Draco.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui hocha sérieusement la tête.

\- Bien, dès que nous sortirons de cet endroit, je veux que vous alliez le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au lieu que je vous ai attribué. Éliminez les Aurors que vous croisez. Ne touchez pas aux élèves, sauf s'ils se montrent hostiles envers vous. On ne touche pas aux enfants, sauf s'ils sont pervertis par les rebelles, d'accord ?

Encore une fois, ils hochèrent la tête, en accord avec ses propos. Il acquiesça lui-même, heureux de voir qu'ils ne parlementaient pas, une nouvelle fois. Il se demanda vaguement s'ils s'attendaient à un discours d'encouragement. Harry n'avait jamais été doué pour en faire des motivants mais alors qu'ils avaient tous les yeux posés sur lui, il comprit qu'ils attendaient quelque chose de lui.

\- Surtout, n'approchez pas de la Grande Salle, dès que l'alarme retentira, je pense que tous ceux qui peuvent se battre se masseront devant les portes pour nous empêcher d'entrer. Ne cherchez pas à jouer aux héros, nous les affronterons ensemble. C'est ensemble qu'on les battra. Je serais déçu de perdre l'un d'entre vous alors que nous sommes si près du but. Est-ce clair ?

Il n'attendit aucune confirmation, ils n'avaient que trop tardé. Il se retourna brusquement, sa cape blanche fouettant Ron derrière lui puis il attrapa à pleines mains l'échelle, après avoir glissé sa baguette à la ceinture de son pantalon en cuir. L'ascension fut rapide, plus rapide qu'Harry ne l'avait imaginée. D'une main ferme – et d'une petite dose de magie – il fit pivoter le socle de la statue. Prudemment, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, s'attendant presque à voir un ennemi surgir de nulle part.

Harry se secoua en soupirant de sa bêtise. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas introduit ainsi dans un lieu qui lui était interdit – la paranoïa le guettait alors que l'appréhension prenait possession de son corps. Il n'avait pas peur – Harry n'avait plus peur de grand-chose depuis la fin de la guerre. Cependant, être ici, dans ce château qui les avait vus grandir, sourire et combattre remuait quelque chose dans son ventre. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin pénétré dans Poudlard, il réalisa combien tous ses bons souvenirs se trouvaient dans ces couloirs. C'était ici qu'ils étaient devenus amis avec Hermione, ici qu'il avait échangé son premier baiser avec Cédric, ici encore qu'il avait rencontré Sirius et Remus.

Tous étaient morts maintenant mais leur image, leurs rires, leurs sourires hantaient ces couloirs aussi sûrement que s'ils étaient revenus en fantômes. Au milieu de toute cette magie, Harry se sentait bien – peut-être pas autant qu'au Manoir Potter mais bien quand même. Comment Minerva avait-elle osé le priver de ce havre de paix ? Comment avait-elle pu l'empêcher de revenir dans ce château qui avait été sa maison pendant six ans ?

Elle l'avait banni sans aucune autre forme de procès, et même si la magie n'était pas intervenue pour _le bannir vraiment_ , Harry avait accepté sa requête – son ordre – et n'avait plus jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard ou aux alentours. Il avait eu trop de respect pour Minerva pour attaquer l'école – un peu comme Voldemort qui avait craint Albus Dumbledore si fort qu'il n'avait jamais osé attaquer avant son décès. Avec McGonagall, ce n'était pas de la peur, c'était plutôt un égard mutuel et implicite pour tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble.

Minerva McGonagall avait eu l'étoffe d'une bonne directrice, du genre impartiale qui traitait chaque enfant avec la même considération. Qu'ils viennent de Gryffondor, de Serpentard, de Poufsouffle ou de Serdaigle, tous les élèves avaient les mêmes droits, les mêmes devoirs, les mêmes règles et ils méritaient respect et aide. _«_ _A Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent. »_ Minerva avait fait en sorte de suivre les directives d'Albus, et bien plus encore.

Oui, vraiment, Harry la voyait comme une grande sorcière, comme Dumbledore, et sûrement l'aurait-il laissée tranquille si elle ne l'avait pas trahi ! C'était comme un coup de poignard dans le dos, vicieux et déloyal. Lui qui avait été si bon avec elle, si clément. Était-ce ainsi qu'elle le remerciait ? Était-ce ainsi qu'elle le gratifiait pour ses efforts herculéens à vouloir former un monde meilleur ? Pour l'avoir laissée diriger l'école comme il lui plaisait ? Pour lui avoir accordé le droit de rester à la tête de l'endroit le plus adapté pour que les enfants puissent grandir loin du mensonge, de la trahison et de la corruption qu'il s'efforçait d'éradiquer ?

Tant qu'elle avait son respect, Minerva n'avait pas eu à se préoccuper d'un mauvais retour de bâton. Mais elle l'avait perdu maintenant et il ne pouvait plus la laisser vaquer à ses occupations – qui sait le nombre de gamin innocent elle avait perverti avec ses idées ? Harry ne pouvait pas laisser ça impuni. Et pourtant…

\- Harry, mon pote, intervint Ron en pressant ses épaules. Ça serait bien que tu suives tes propres conseils et que tu ne restes pas planté là. Il faut bouger.

Harry fronça les sourcils en avisant tous ses amis qui l'accompagnaient en formation de protection dans le couloir, la statue de la sorcière borne déjà remise à sa place. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il comprit qu'il avait été si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne les avait pas vus sortir du souterrain. Les couloirs étaient toujours silencieux, aucune alarme ne s'était déclenchée. Se pouvait-il qu'il se fût trompé ? Qu'il n'y ait aucune alarme ? Pourtant Colin lui avait assuré le contraire.

Préférant plutôt prévenir que guérir, il se concentra un instant, ferma les yeux, plaçant un nouveau sort anti-transplanage par-dessus celui déjà existant. Il leur serait impossible à défaire tant il était complexe – un sorcier moins expérimenté qu'Harry serait tombé à genoux face à la puissance magique qu'il fallait déployer pour le mettre en place. Harry ne cilla pas d'un cil quand il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Bien, dit-il en se tournant vers son Cercle qui surveillait le couloir. Allons-y. Rendez-vous ici dans vingt minutes.

Puis il partit sans attendre, marchant à grands pas vers les escaliers le plus proche. Il devait rejoindre le deuxième étage puis atteindre la tour où se trouvait le bureau de la directrice. Au détour d'un couloir, il fit attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne. L'alarme n'avait toujours pas sonné et il trouvait cela de plus en plus bizarre. Soit c'était une ruse, soit le système d'alerte de Minerva n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur.

Harry se promit que lorsque Poudlard serait sous son emprise, il fournirait à Colin des protections et des alarmes dignes de ce nom. Ron râlerait sûrement sur son inconscience : maintenir deux protections de front était épuisant pour n'importe qui. Mais Harry n'était pas n'importe qui. Harry était la magie, il était un dieu, alors mettre sur pied deux murs de défense et des systèmes d'avertissements serait à peine plus désagréable qu'une piqûre de moustique.

Le trajet fut rapide, silencieux et il ne croisa personne. Malheureusement. Il avait envie de se défouler un peu – même si tout le sexe qu'il avait eu avec Hannibal et Will l'avait aidé à se détendre, il ressentait une énergie nouvelle à se trouver de nouveau dans ces couloirs qui l'avaient accompagné pendant toute sa scolarité.

Il n'était plus qu'à dix mètres de la statue qui protégeait le bureau de la directrice quand l'alarme retentit _enfin_.

\- Ah bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré.

Si Minerva avait cru pouvoir se protéger avec ça, elle se fourrait la baguette dans l'œil. Tous les membres de son Cercle, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà arrivés à destination, ne devraient pas tarder à y être. Tranquillement, il continua sa marche jusqu'à l'escalier caché, totalement confiant.

Il finit cependant par grimacer quand il remarqua que personne ne jugeait bon d'éteindre cette fichue alarme. Un peu exaspéré, il claqua des doigts pour la faire cesser et il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le silence revint. Entier, puissant et une mélodie parfaite pour ses oreilles.

Se postant face à la gargouille, Harry se demanda quel genre de mot de passe Minerva utiliserait pour protéger son bureau. _Dumbledore ? 1,2,3 le chat n'est pas là ? Poudlard ne tombera jamais ? Ordre du Phénix ?_ Harry essaya tout ce qui lui passa par la tête, sans résultat. Un soupir lui échappa, pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que la gargouille le laisse passer aussi facilement mais il avait eu l'envie puérile de réussir parce que cela aurait voulu dire qu'il connaissait suffisamment Minerva McGonagall pour accéder à son bureau. Mais visiblement, il ne la connaissait pas _si_ bien qu'il aimait le penser – peut-être… peut-être qu'en fait, il ne l'avait jamais connue et que son respect se reposait sur du vent. A moins que…

\- Ouvre-toi ?

Ça ressemblait plus à une question qu'à une affirmation mais la gargouille parut se réveiller et elle fit un pas sur le côté. Le mur s'ouvrit, dévoilant l'entrée de l'escalier mobile qui montait en colimaçon jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Avec un sourire dépourvu de toute chaleur, Harry passa à côté de la gargouille et se posa sur une des marches, attendant patiemment d'être emmené jusqu'au bureau.

Finalement, il la connaissait plutôt bien, McGonagall.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Couloir menant à la Bibliothèque, 18h52_

\- Il est allé faire quoi, Harry, à ton avis ?

La question de Draco sembla résonner dans le couloir désert qui s'étendait devant eux, à perte de vue. Pendant ses années à Poudlard, ce couloir ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi long que maintenant – ou bien était-ce le silence qui les entourait qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Draco n'avait plus l'habitude du silence. Le groupe de résistants avait été joyeux, vif et sonore – comme si le calme était synonyme d'attaque – puis le manoir était toujours agité – pas vraiment bruyant mais il y avait toujours le bruit de pas de quelqu'un qui venait casser le silence.

Ici, il n'y avait uniquement leurs propres sons et Draco n'aimait pas cela. C'était calme, trop calme pour qu'une quelconque menace ne surgisse pas soudainement. L'alarme avait sonnée, à peine deux minutes auparavant, mais quelqu'un l'avait éteinte et avec sa fin était venu ce silence assourdissant, comme si tout était en suspens. Draco se racla la gorge, faussement détendu, et le son sembla se répercuter dans tout le château. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre mais il ne le sentait pas du tout.

A ses côtés, Ronald paraissait relativement détendu, même si ses yeux bleus vagabondaient de tous les côtés, restant visiblement sur ses gardes. Et c'était plutôt une bonne idée parce que quelque chose se préparait, Draco en était sûr. Ce ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Déjà que leur infiltration avait été beaucoup trop simple à son goût. Honnêtement, qui aurait pensé que McGo serait assez négligente pour ne pas condamner les passages secrets.

… A moins, bien sûr, qu'elle n'ait pas été au courant. Ce qui pourrait expliquer un certain nombre de choses. D'après ce que lui avait dit Seamus dans le souterrain, il n'y avait que Rusard, les jumeaux Weasley et Harry qui connaissaient _tous_ les passages secrets du château. Le concierge et Fred étant morts, ils n'avaient pu dévoiler ces petites pépites d'or à personnes, emportant leur secret dans leur tombe. George était, pour le moment, enfermé au Manoir Potter. Et malheureusement pour cette chère Minerva, Harry n'était pas de son côté. Alors peut-être que ça se tenait comme théorie. C'était quand même un comble que la directrice ne connaisse même pas son château.

\- J'en sais rien, sûrement un truc qu'il pense important, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

\- Important pour la frime peut-être, réfléchi Draco. L'épée de Gryffondor ?

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de lui.

Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné non plus. Harry avait un goût prononcé pour le spectacle qu'il donnait, sinon il n'aurait pas fait du sort d'étranglement son sort de prédilection. C'était une mort longue et douloureuse qu'il infligeait à ses ennemis comme un message pour tous ceux qui le regardaient – _inclinez-vous sinon vous souffrirez de ma main_. Qu'il aille chercher l'épée de Gryffondor – s'il s'agissait effectivement de cette relique – serait comme un nouveau doigt d'honneur au monde sorcier.

\- Hey ! reprit-il, voulant combler le silence. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le demander mais comment tu trouves les moldus d'Harry ?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le visage du rouquin se fermer brusquement et il haussa simplement les épaules d'un geste plutôt empressé. Draco l'observa de plus près, se demandant pourquoi son coéquipier réagissait ainsi. Étaient-ils si mauvais ? Draco n'hésiterait pas à les tuer s'il pensait qu'ils feraient du mal à Harry, quitte à finir deux semaines aux cachots – mais la seule fois où il les avait rencontrés, ils avaient eu l'air… correct. Plus que correct, en réalité, il avait pensé qu'ils seraient parfaits pour Harry – s'ils réussissaient à vivre assez longtemps pour le lui montrer. Mais Draco se fiait aux instincts de Ron parce que ceux du rouquin étaient aiguisés et sans failles quand il s'agissait de leur Maître.

Ron ne pouvait pas se tromper quand la vie d'Harry était en jeu.

\- Harry a l'air de les… apprécier, dit-il en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules.

Draco plissa les yeux, tendant de comprendre la tension qui régnait dans le corps de Weasley. Était-ce… ? Non, il devait se faire des idées.

\- Est-ce que tu es jaloux ?

\- Non, nia immédiatement Ron en le fusillant du regard.

\- T'es sûr ? répéta-t-il, un grand sourire lui mangeant le visage. Parce que ça ressemblait vachement à de la jalousie.

\- Je suis pas jaloux. Maintenant ferme-là.

Il était jaloux, c'était certain maintenant. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait simplement levé les yeux au ciel en soupirant de dépit face à tant de bêtise. Draco commençait à bien le connaître après quatre ans à le côtoyer, même de loin. Maintenant, savoir de _qui_ exactement il était jaloux. Sans doute des moldus… parce qu'Harry parlait beaucoup d'eux, passait du temps avec eux et il commençait à prendre en compte leur opinion. Potter était complètement mordu, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience. Peut-être que Ron était jaloux parce qu'il devait le partager.

Pendant une année complète – après la guerre contre Voldemort – il n'y avait eu qu'eux deux contre le monde entier. Ils s'étaient soutenus à travers le chagrin immense que la perte de leur meilleure amie avait créé, ils avaient été le pilier de l'autre, la béquille sur laquelle l'autre pouvait s'appuyer pour avancer. Ils avaient grandi, ils avaient changé, sans jamais se quitter. Ça n'avait été qu'Harry et Ron – Potter et Weasley.

Et même si tous s'étaient ensuite agrippés à ce duo hors-norme – lui y compris – ils n'avaient jamais accaparé Harry, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à l'éloigner trop longtemps de son meilleur ami. Ils avaient été, pendant cinq ans, les faces opposées d'un même gallion – rien ne pouvait se glisser entre eux.

Et tout d'un coup apparaissaient de nulle part deux moldus qui retenaient suffisamment l'attention d'Harry pour qu'il les invite au manoir. Draco comprenait que Ron puisse être jaloux, même s'il était sûr que le mage noir ne pensait pas à mal. Lui-même pouvait parfois ressentir une petite pointe de possessivité quand il entendait son maître parler, sans y penser, des deux moldus. Pourtant, tout comme Ron, Draco n'était pas amoureux d'Harry. Ils l'aimaient tous les deux mais pas de façon romantique. C'était compliqué à expliquer et à comprendre mais Draco concevait que Ron puisse être jaloux des deux amants de leur petit brun.

\- Est-ce que tu a-

\- Tais-toi ! ordonna sèchement Ron en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

Devant eux, au fond du couloir, attendait patiemment la porte de la Bibliothèque. Draco l'observa attentivement avant de secouer la tête d'incrédulité. Est-ce qu'ils avaient apposé un sort de protection sur la porte ? Comment avaient-ils fait aussi vite ? L'alarme n'avait sonné que depuis environ sept minutes, ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de créer un sort de protection si puissant qu'il pouvait le voir luire à cette distance. Peut-être était-ce une réaction à l'alerte. Quoi qu'il en fût, ils ne pourraient pas pénétrer dans la bibliothèque, pas alors que leur temps était compté. Tant pis, Harry se débrouillerait plus tard – l'important était que les enfants dans la pièce ne pourraient pas en sortir.

\- T'entends ça ? chuchota Ronald en pressant son avant-bras.

Draco tendit l'oreille et un frisson le parcourut quand il entendit, venant d'un des couloirs perpendiculaires, un bruit sourd, lourd et répétitif. Une goutte de sueur froide coula le long de son échine mais il se força au calme. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer. Il avait été à Serpentard, il était un guerrier, il faisait partie du Cercle du grand Harry Potter. Il était puissant, inventif et un expert en magie noire, il n'avait vraiment _aucune_ raison de paniquer.

\- Cours ! lui ordonna rapidement Ron avant de suivre son propre conseil.

Sauf peut-être quand le bras droit dudit grand Harry Potter perdait son légendaire sang-froid. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, dépité, avant de suivre le rouquin dans les méandres du château. Avant de tourner dans un couloir, il osa jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Merlin… Tout au bout, loin derrière eux, il y avait quatre grandes statues de guerrier – celles-là même que McGonagall avait réveillées pendant la Bataille contre Voldemort – qui marchaient doucement mais sûrement dans leur direction. _Protégez Poudlard_. Ça avait été les mots de l'animagus avant que Voldemort ne lance son attaque, il fallait croire qu'elle avait dû leur faire le même topo qu'à l'époque.

Draco s'arrêta net dans sa course. Il n'avait pas à fuir devant quatre pauvres statues – armées jusqu'aux dents, mais de pauvres statues quand même. Il en avait vu d'autres, il avait survécu à d'autres. Il n'avait pas été un espion pendant presque quatre ans pour se retrouver à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme un fuyard. Il avait des pouvoirs et il comptait bien s'en servir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Ron d'un peu plus loin.

Lui aussi s'était arrêté de courir et il le regardait, de l'urgence dans les yeux. Il semblait le supplier de continuer mais Draco resta là. Il se tourna vers les statues qui continuaient leur chemin. Il déglutit avant de tirer sa baguette. Puis, doucement, il marmonna une formule en latin, de celles qu'il avait toujours cru qu'elles ne lui serviraient à rien, tout en dessinant des runes dans les airs avec une précision à faire pâlir de jalousie Bathsheda Babbling (2). Il eut le plaisir de voir les runes briller d'un beau bleu nuit qui brilla comme si des milliers de petites étoiles étincelaient dans les formes qu'il venait de tracer. Il y en avait cinq différentes et elles tournaient autour de lui, semblant danser au rythme avec les paroles latines qui sortaient de sa bouche avec une facilité déconcertante.

Quand il arriva à la fin de son incantation, Draco rangea prestement sa baguette et il frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, suffisamment fort pour que le bruit recouvre celui, sec, des statues qui, imperturbables, continuaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux. A l'instant même où ses mains se touchèrent, les runes explosèrent, déployant tout autour d'elles une onde de choc.

Draco attendit, anxieux. Il n'avait jamais lancé un tel sort auparavant mais de ce qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait tout fait correctement. Il observa avec impatience l'onde de choc courir à travers le couloir, toucher les statues puis s'évanouir brusquement. Les sculptures vacillèrent un instant sous le choc avant de reprendre leur marche.

\- Merde ! jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'était foiré. Il se tourna brusquement vers Ron et il allait tendre un doigt inquisiteur et sérieux vers lui pour lui faire jurer qu'il ne dirait rien à personne de sa petite tentative qui venait d'échouer quand il remarqua que le rythme soutenu de la marche s'était ralenti. Il se re-retourna donc, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Les guerriers peinaient visiblement à avancer maintenant et il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de seconde de plus pour que, finalement, elles se stoppent brusquement au milieu du couloir, le pied droit figé en l'air. Salazar ! Il avait réussi !

Draco se retint de crier de joie. Il était un Malfoy et un commandant d'Harry Potter après tout, il lui fallait beaucoup plus pour perdre son sang-froid. Il oublia rapidement le moment de crainte qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt et si Ron essayait de le rabaisser devant les autres, il pourrait toujours répliquer que ce n'était pas lui qui s'était enfui comme un rat devant _quatre pauvres statues armées_.

\- Par Merlin ! souffla Ron en se rapprochant de lui. Comment t'as fait ça ?

Il semblait ahuri et Draco fut fier d'avoir réussi à surprendre Ron qui, il fallait l'avouer, n'était pas facilement impressionnable. Il haussa simplement les épaules, une moue faussement modeste sur les lèvres.

\- T'en sais rien, en fait.

De modeste, il passa à outré et il plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine en fusillant du regard le rouquin qui se foutait royalement de sa gueule maintenant. Son bras jaillit avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir – et en réalité, il ne voulait pas le retenir – et il frappa violemment l'épaule de son coéquipier.

\- Je savais ce que je faisais. Tout était prévu.

\- Bien sûr.

Il y avait de la moquerie dans sa voix et Draco leva les yeux au ciel. _Salazar donnez-moi la force de ne pas le tuer._ Il frappa une nouvelle fois l'épaule à sa portée et Ron s'écarta de lui, une main sur l'endroit endolori, le fusillant du regard.

\- Puisque je te dis que je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais.

\- Je te crois pas du tout, reprit-il en souriant légèrement bien que sa main resta à masser la zone qu'il venait de frapper, deux fois. Mais on ferait mieux d'y aller, Harry va gueuler si on ne se montre pas.

Et il partit en courant, sa cape argenté claquant derrière lui tel un étendard sur un champ de bataille. Visiblement, la possibilité de décevoir Harry lui donnait des ailes à ce connard. Draco soupira avant de se lancer à sa poursuite, le cœur battant encore à tout à l'allure face à sa victoire écrasante contre les statues. _Draco 1 – Poudlard 0_. Un petit sourire fier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

N'empêche, pensa-t-il en accélérant ses foulées, il avait eu raison. Le château leur réservait bien des surprises. Leur entrée avait été trop simple.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _Troisième étage, couloir de la sorcière borgne, 18h59_

Essayant de garder un visage impassible, Harry regardait, exaspéré, le couloir par lequel il savait que Ron et Draco allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Son pied vint frapper le sol à répétitions, vain catalyseur de son irritation. S'il avait eu à sa disposition une montre moldue, pas de doute qu'il l'aurait regardée, encore et encore, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante des insultes à l'encontre de ses _frères d'armes_ _qui n'étaient pas fichus de revenir à temps._

Tous les autres étaient là, l'entourant. Pansy et Lavande avaient réussi à entrer dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle non sans avoir tâter du vinaigre d'après ce que lui avait rapporté en gloussant l'ancienne Serpentarde. Harry avait souri en se tournant vers la louve qui avait haussé les épaules, penaude. Il n'y avait eu aucun élève dans les dortoirs, comme chez les Gryffondors, Seamus et Dean s'en étaient assurés. Ils avaient râlé, aussi, de ne pas avoir eu le temps de profiter de leur ancien lit convenablement. Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel à leurs commentaires libidineux.

Comme eux, les Patils n'avaient vu personne dans la salle commune des Serdaigles mais contrairement aux autres, elles avaient croisé trois Aurors qu'elles s'étaient empressées de mettre KO. Les corps, ligotés et ensorcelés, reposaient maintenant dans une salle désaffectée près de la tour ouest et ils y resteraient jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne les chercher – si Harry n'oubliait pas entre temps.

Théo et Blaise n'étaient revenus que depuis peu, ils étaient ceux qui avaient pris le plus de temps pour faire le trajet mais cela pouvait s'expliquer par l'éloignement de la salle commune de Serpentard. Lorsqu'ils les avaient rejoints, ils suaient d'avoir couru à travers tout le château, eux qui, en plus, devaient rester éloignés de la Grande Salle. Ils avaient dû faire des détours mais ils y étaient parvenus, non sans mal. Là aussi, ils avaient trouvé la salle commune déserte mais les dortoirs, eux, n'avaient pas été si vides que les autres. Conformément aux ordres, ils avaient assommé les deux élèves, puis les avaient tranquillement installés dans leur lit. A part cela, ils n'avaient eu aucun problème : ni d'Aurors, ni d'élèves récalcitrants, ni de professeur.

Ça n'avait pas été le cas de Fleur et Neville. Harry avait été surpris quand les deux étaient revenus, du sang sur leurs vêtements autrefois impeccables. Patiemment, il les avait questionnés, s'attendant à tout sauf à ce qu'ils lui racontèrent. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter mais il avait voulu y croire – voulu croire que Pomfresh, la femme qui l'avait soigné beaucoup trop de fois, ne l'aurait pas trahi comme Minerva l'avait fait. Mais il fallait croire que les femmes de son entourage étaient vouées à le trahir. Molly, McGonagall, Poppy.

Elle s'était débattue, lui avait appris Fleur, la voix calme, contrôlée. _Comme une lionne protège ses petits_. Elle était morte de sa main et Harry s'était demandé pendant une demi-seconde si sa douce Fleur lui tournerait elle aussi le dos un jour prochain. Mais il avait vite oublié cette idée étrange quand elle lui avait attrapé la main pour la serrer entre ses doigts poisseux. Elle lui avait glissé subtilement le blason de l'infirmière dans la paume et Harry l'avait félicitée d'un petit sourire.

Puis Neville lui avait compté d'une voix égale qu'il y avait eu un élève dans l'infirmerie. Un Gryffondor de cinquième année. Mort lui aussi parce qu'il s'était rebellé, qu'il avait tenté de protéger son infirmière. Parce qu'il n'avait pas cru Neville quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas ordre de tuer les élèves. Il leur avait crié qu'ils étaient des monstres. Il était mort avant Pomfresh – le premier mort de cette attaque.

Un instant nostalgique, Harry se dit que ça aurait pu être lui tant il s'était retrouvé à l'Infirmerie un nombre incalculable de fois. Il aurait pu être, lui aussi, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, comme ça lui était arrivé tant de fois pendant sa scolarité. Et intrépide – stupide – comme il avait été lors de ses années à Poudlard, lui aussi sans doute se serait-il rebellé contre les sbires de Voldemort. Mais l'instant passa rapidement, remplacé par la colère parce qu'il _n'était pas_ Voldemort et ne le serait jamais. Ses idées à lui étaient justes et bien fondées, Tom avait juste été raciste et mégalomane. Harry voulait un monde meilleur, tout simplement.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des pas précipités. Se tournant vers l'origine du son, il vit Draco et Ron courir comme si les chiens de l'enfer étaient à leurs trousses.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il sans chercher à cacher la pointe d'impatience et d'irritation qui transperçait dans sa voix.

Le « _ce_ _n'est pas trop tôt_ » implicite résonna dans le couloir comme s'il l'avait crié, rapidement suivi par le coupable « _je vous ai attendus_ » pensé tellement fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il l'avait hurlé à plein poumon. N'importe qui aurait au pire eu l'air penaud, au mieux se serait carrément jeté à ses pieds pour implorer son pardon. Mais Draco et Ron étant ceux qu'ils étaient, ils se contentèrent de rependre difficilement leur souffle, les mains posées sur leurs genoux.

\- Explications, exigea-t-il, sa voix claquant comme un fouet dans le silence environnant.

\- On a croisé des statues.

\- Des statues ? releva Harry en relevant un sourcil. Oui, eh bien ? Il y en a au moins deux dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque. Vous avez sans doute croisé des tableaux aussi, ajouta-t-il sarcastique. Avec des gens qui parlent et qui bougent.

Ron le fusilla du regard et Draco marmonna derrière sa main quelque chose qu'Harry n'entendit pas. Mais au vu du petit rire étranglé que laissa échapper Blaise, ça sonnait l'insubordination à plein nez. Cependant, la mission principale était trop importante pour qu'il se lance dans une discussion avec son chat – et puis Draco restait un Malfoy et Harry savait le travail qu'il avait dû faire sur lui pour supporter les ordres de quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un en question était son frère de cœur.

\- Non, reprit Ron en ancrant son regard dans le sien, lourd de sous-entendus. Je veux dire… des _statues._

\- Oh ! Oh…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il comprit de quoi voulait réellement parler Ron. Si les protecteurs de Poudlard s'étaient réveillés au son de l'alarme alors Minerva était plus ingénieuse qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord pensé. Ingénieuse mais pas invincible. Il était grand temps qu'il aille la confronter. Ça n'avait que trop tardé.

Il ne demanda pas comment ils avaient fait pour se débarrasser des statues – il ne demanda même pas s'ils s'en étaient _vraiment_ débarrassés. S'ils croisaient une nouvelle fois leur route, Harry les réduirait en cendre sans même prendre le temps de s'arrêter.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut y aller.

\- Attends ! l'interrompit Draco, visiblement outré. Tu ne veux pas savoir comment on a fait pour les statues ?

\- Plus tard, cassa-t-il en se mettant en marche vers la Grande Salle.

\- Mais…

\- T'as entendu le grand maître, Malfoy, sourit Ron. _Plus tard…_

Et tout le monde savait que « _plus tard »_ deviendrait sûrement « _jamais »_ quand tout cela prendrait fin parce que Harry serait préoccupé par autre chose – ses moldus, Teddy, les espions dans ses rangs, son _monde meilleur_.

\- Fais chier, marmonna l'aristocrate en suivant le mouvement.

Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, Harry nota dans un coin de son esprit de trouver un cadeau hors du commun à son chat parce qu'il avait paru si déçu de ne pas pouvoir leur raconter _son exploit_ qu'il en avait presque de la peine pour lui. Enfin, il était presque certain qu'il en ressentirait si toute sa tristesse ne s'était pas tarie avec la disparition d'Hermione. Il n'y avait qu'elle – son nom, son souvenir – qui pouvait avoir l'honneur de le rendre triste – bien que de plus en plus difficilement au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes fermées de la Grande Salle, il eut la _non-surprise_ de voir tous les professeurs, des anciens Aurors et des membres de la résistance faire front pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir. Harry se stoppa à une dizaine de mètres de leur ligne de défense, son Cercle s'arrêtant un pas derrière lui, baguettes déjà en main.

\- Mes amis, les salua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il eut le plaisir de voir la majorité d'entre eux trembler au son de sa voix et Harry laissa une partie de sa magie sortir de son corps pour venir caresser leurs bras, leur démontrant une partie de sa puissance magique. Il laissa ses yeux couler sur chacun d'entre eux, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils aient l'impression d'être passés aux rayons X. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui, une rage sans nom grondait dans son ventre. Il y avait des visages qu'il connaissait, d'autres qu'il n'avait jamais vus de sa vie. Tant de personnes qui se dressaient contre lui alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient même pas.

\- Colin ! s'exclama-t-il quand son regard tomba sur le visage de son ancien admirateur.

A peine son nom fut-il sorti de ses lèvres qu'un magnifique sourire éclaira le visage de Crivey. Harry le regarda faire un pas en avant quand une main fine et délicate se saisit de son poignet, l'empêchant – le priant presque – de ne pas avancer. Harry releva un sourcil en remarquant la jeune fille qui s'accrochait à son espion comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle semblait plus jeune que lui, de deux ou trois ans, et il se demanda si Minerva avait été obligée de prendre ses professeurs au berceau, tant ils manquaient cruellement d'effectif. Il se promit que lorsque l'école serait sous son contrôle, il mettrait des gens compétents – compétents et fidèles.

Il regarda avec un amusement enfantin Colin se tourner vers sa jeune collègue qui, maintenant qu'il l'observait plus attentivement, lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Elle avait été à Poudlard en même temps que lui, pas dans la même promo mais il pouvait se souvenir qu'elle avait fini à Poufsouffle et qu'elle n'avait pas participé à la bataille finale parce qu'elle était trop jeune à ce moment-là. Elena ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla Colin en se dégageant de sa prise.

\- Reste, souffla à son tour la jeune fille. Tu ne lui dois rien. Reste avec nous.

Les autres semblaient mal-à-l'aise. Flitwick dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, son attention oscillant entre le conflit dans son camp et l'ennemi face à lui. Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, sourire aux lèvres. Comprenaient-ils tous que son pouvoir, ses idéaux, sa domination influençaient beaucoup de cœur, même dans leur clan ? Personne n'était à l'abri de son ascendance. Il était partout, omniprésent, omnipotent.

Le rire trop aigu, clairement moqueur, de Colin retentit dans le hall – et Harry vit Chourave frissonner de peur. Crivey se rapprocha suffisamment de la jeune écervelée pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Je lui dois tout.

Eleanor Branstone lâcha son collègue comme si elle s'était brûlée et Colin en profita pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Harry, presque en sautillant comme un enfant – comme il le faisait quand ils étaient encore à Gryffondor, naïfs élèves qui n'avaient pas encore connu la terrible guerre et les trahisons qui allaient avec.

\- Salut Harry ! s'exclama-t-il avec sa candeur d'antan.

Deux « salut Harry ! » aigus et railleurs furent chuchotés derrière lui et Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que cela venait de Draco et de Ron. Ils s'étaient toujours moqués de l'ancien photographe qui l'avait harcelé pendant sa scolarité et surtout de son enthousiasme sans borne dès que cela touchait au mage noir.

Lorsque son espion arriva à sa hauteur, Harry lui tapota la joue, comme il l'aurait fait pour un chien obéissant – et c'était un peu ce qu'était Colin. Il acceptait tous ses ordres sans discuter, mettant tous les moyens à sa disposition pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Tu m'as bien servi Colin, je suis fier de toi. Va rejoindre tes camarades.

Le sourire du jeune professeur s'agrandit un peu plus à ses mots et il sembla voler jusqu'à derrière lui, tant ses paroles semblèrent lui donner des ailes. Harry sourit, indulgent, avant de reporter son attention sur la ligne de résistants qui semblaient avoir retenu leur souffle – ou alors l'avaient-ils perdu sous le coup de la trahison de Colin ?

\- Minerva n'est pas là, dit-il soudainement. Colin ?

\- Elle se cache dans la Grande Salle avec les élèves.

Il s'en doutait mais Harry ne put retenir un grand sourire narquois. Alors comme ça, madame se terrait en sécurité pendant que tous ses amis, ceux qui lui avaient fait confiance, se battaient en première ligne ? Elle était belle la leader de la lumière. Dumbledore ne se serait pas caché si Voldemort avait réussi à passer les défenses du château. Il serait venu l'affronter, humblement, fièrement. Minerva ne cessait de baisser dans son estime. La grande femme sévère mais impartiale avait laissé place à une vieille femme couarde et irrespectueuse.

\- Je suppose qu'aucun de vous ne veut me rejoindre.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je saurais me montrer clément.

Il ne leur dit pas que tous ceux qui déposeraient les armes devant lui seraient soumis au même régime que les Aspirants. Il ne pourrait pas se permettre de leur accorder un tant soit peu de confiance alors qu'ils trahiraient sans problème leur ancien camp. Comme il l'avait déclaré, il serait clément : ils ne finiraient pas dans les cachots, mais Harry s'assurerait que toute la trahison, toute la corruption qui noircissaient leurs cœurs soient totalement éradiquées avant qu'ils n'intègrent ses rangs.

Encore fallait-il qu'ils se rebellent…

\- Vous êtes un monstre, lui hurla Binns qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le professeur le plus soporifique de Poudlard hurler ainsi. Harry plissa les yeux et il laissa sa magie grandir autour de lui jusqu'à ce que l'air devienne épais et lourd. Tous l'observèrent avec de la peur dans les yeux et il sut que ses yeux avaient pris leur couleur surnaturel. Qu'ils aient peur, ces mécréants. Qu'ils voient le pouvoir qu'ils avaient osé défier. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas compris qu'ils s'étaient détournés du plus grand mage de tous les temps ?

Il projeta soudainement sa main en avant et une vague de magie balaya le couloir, suffisamment forte et puissante pour que Binns se fasse expédier contre un mur. Il disparut dans un _pop_ glaçant et les regards, toujours tournés vers lui, devinrent effrayés. Et Harry se reput de cette sensation de surpuissance.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, dit-il, sa voix se répercutant dans le couloir silencieux. Je suis à la recherche de justice et de vengeance. Je veux que ce monde dans lequel nous vivons devienne un monde meilleur où nos enfants pourront grandir sans avoir peur d'être trahis. Un monde pur. Un monde… où vous n'avez pas votre place, conclut-il avec un petit sourire mi-contrit, mi-dédaigneux.

Il claqua les doigts alors que leurs ennemis étaient paralysés par le choc. Tout son Cercle passa devant lui rapidement et les premiers sorts commencèrent à voler. La jeune fille qui avait tenté d'arrêter Colin se fit éjecter contre les portes de la Grande Salle mais elle se releva prestement.

Avec une joie malsaine, Harry les regarda se battre pour leur vie, appréciant le moment où ils comprenaient que rien ni personne ne viendrait les sauver. Padma se fit toucher au bras mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et il reporta son attention sur le reste de la bataille. Il devait reconnaître que les rebelles se battaient relativement bien – la rage de vivre les poussant à faire des choses intrépides, comme ce jeune homme là-bas qui se jeta à corps perdu sur Fleur pour, semblait-il, l'étrangler à main nue. Il rit quand il finit le torse ouvert, ses organes se répandant sur le sol sale et humide du hall.

Cependant, son rire se coupa dans sa gorge quand le sol commença à trembler sous ses pieds. Une odeur pestilentielle arriva jusqu'à ses sensibles narines et une grimace dégoutée traversa ses traits une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne se tourne, exaspéré, vers la porte sous l'escalier central qui menait jusqu'aux cachots. Le bois explosa en mille morceaux et un troll de sécurité s'avança en grognant.

\- Harry ? souffla Pansy près de lui.

Il grogna à son tour sans quitter le mastodonte des yeux. Les combats s'étaient taris autour de lui, comme si la venue du troll marquait la fin de la bataille. Il ricana dans sa barbe inexistante – c'était bien mal le connaitre s'ils pensaient vraiment qu'il serait vaincu par un pathétique troll des montagnes. Il avait réussi à en battre un lorsqu'il était en première année, maintenant qu'il était un dieu, il ne pouvait pas faillir devant lui.

Adroitement, sa main se referma autour de la garde de l'Épée de Gryffondor. La lame gémit contre le bronze du fourreau lorsqu'il la sortie avec vigueur. La tête haute, l'épée levée, le regard brillant, Harry fit face au troll, avide de sang.

\- Je m'en occupe, répondit-il à son Cercle.

Il n'attendit aucune réponse pour s'élancer vers le troll, l'arme au poing. La lame scintilla sous la lueur des torches et un cri de guerre sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il sauta, bien plus haut qu'un être humain lambda aurait pu – mais sa magie lui permit presque de voler jusqu'au troll. Le bruit des combats avait repris tout autour de lui mais Harry s'en fichait royalement, tout ce qui l'intéressait était ce colosse qui le menaçait de son énorme gourdin, bave aux lèvres.

Si Minerva pensait que la Grande Salle était impénétrable, il allait lui démontrer le contraire. Le sang allait couler.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _._

 _Grande Salle, 19h20_

Un bruit sourd, terrifiant, retentit de derrière les portes closes de la Grande Salle. Minerva, postée à l'endroit même où Quirrell s'était écroulé onze ans plus tôt, ne put s'empêcher de sursauter de surprise. Aux différentes tables, des sanglots furent étouffés et des cris, ravalés. Elle pouvait voir des élèves de septièmes années tenter de consoler les plus jeunes. Elle-même ne savait pas comment réagir à cette attaque si soudaine.

Pourquoi Harry avait-il décidé de prendre Poudlard aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas dans deux semaines, un an ? Pendant presque cinq ans, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'école, il avait respecté son souhait – son ordre – de rester loin du collège. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi depuis quelques semaines ces raids augmentaient en intensité ? Pourquoi avaient-ils perdu plus de groupes en deux semaines qu'ils n'en avaient perdu en deux ans ?

\- Madame la directrice, chuchota un élève de septième année de Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Elle secoua la tête, la gorge serrée par l'anxiété. Elle ne savait pas. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient rien à faire. Elle avait mis en place une ligne de défense, qu'elle espérait inébranlable. Le troll de sécurité qu'elle avait appelé en renfort devrait empêcher Harry et son armée de passer. Lui et les statues qui déambulaient dans le château devraient venir à bout du terrible mage noir. Elle espérait que ses amis et collègues, postés devant la porte, ne trépasseraient pas.

Minerva resserra sa prise sur sa baguette quand elle remarqua le silence assourdissant qui régnait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, comme si la bataille était terminée. Était-ce possible ? La fin de la tyrannie avait-elle été si facile, si rapide ? Ce serait tellement… bien. Elle retint son souffle quand les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir lentement…

… et un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa quand elle vit _qui_ venait de les ouvrir. Elle cilla, rattrapée par un de ses élèves. Devant elle, dans le chambranle des immenses portes de la salle, Harry Potter rentrait comme en territoire conquis – et c'était sûrement le cas parce qu'à ses pieds reposaient les cadavres de ses amis, de ses collègues, de ses alliés.

Harry semblait plus puissant que jamais, les yeux d'un vert irréel. L'épée de Gryffondor au poing, il semblait sortir tout droit de l'Enfer, son visage maculé d'hémoglobine. Torse nu, sa cape blanche trainait derrière lui comme une cascade enchantée. Le tissu délicat était teinté d'un rouge écœurant, lui aussi. Du sang de Filius, de Pomona, d'Eleabor, d'Owen, de Col-

Minerva fit un pas en arrière d'effarement. Colin Crivey, le jeune homme qu'elle avait pris sous son aile, celui-là même qui l'avait aidée à trouver _l'espion_ se dressait parmi les hommes de Potter. Oh Merlin… _Est-ce qu'elle avait enfermé un innocent ?_ Non, non, non. Zacharias s'était suicidé au cyanure, il ne devait pas être si innocent que cela.

Derrière Harry, formant une ligne approximative, les anciens élèves de Poudlard avançaient d'un même pas. Ils ressemblaient à des anges vengeurs, leurs capes argentées flottant derrière eux telles des étendards brandis sur un champ de bataille. Eux aussi étaient couverts de sangs. Choquée, Minerva ne put que les regarder, ces enfants qui avaient été un peu les siens pendant sept longues années. Londubat, Finnigan, Thomas, Weasley, Patil, Brown, Malfoy, Zabini Parkinson, Nott. Merlin… Qu'étaient-ils devenus ?

Harry s'approcha suffisamment d'elle, les autres formant une ligne parfaite derrière lui. Et cette formation, cette scène, lui donnait un air de déjà-vu. Un sourire mangeait la moitié de son visage et Minerva eut l'envie puérile de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure pour lui effacer ce rictus malsain qui n'avait pas sa place ici – pas alors qu'il était recouvert du sang de ses amis, pas alors qu'il venait la tuer.

\- C'est bon de vous revoir, professeur.

Elle se souvenait maintenant d'où sortait son sentiment de déjà-vu. Ça remontait à cinq ans mais son cerveau n'avait pas pu oublier le moment où elle avait chassé Severus, juste avant le début de la Bataille Finale.

Elle savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose mais sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge, trop serrée par l'émotion. Par la peur.

\- C'est bon de vous revoir aussi, Harry, réussit-elle à dire, d'une voix étranglée.

Il hocha la tête, visiblement heureux qu'elle ne le snobe tout simplement pas. Il fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, ses yeux vagabondant sur les différentes tables silencieuses. Minerva déglutit, priant silencieusement pour qu'on protège ses élèves. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait : que ses élèves soient en sécurité. Elle ne tenait plus tellement à la vie, elle avait fait son temps après tout – elle avait déjà bien vécue Mais eux… Eux commençaient seulement la vie. Ce serait tellement injuste qu'ils paient pour ses fautes.

\- Rendez-vous Minerva, ordonna doucement le brun d'une voix calme, presque douce. C'est fini maintenant. Poudlard est tombé, vous avez failli.

Elle tressaillit en entendant toute la déception dans son ton. Ce n'était pas tant que son opinion comptait pour elle, que de savoir que tous ses élèves l'entendaient et penseraient jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à les protéger convenablement. Elle aurait voulu se battre contre lui, lui faire ravaler ses mots ou son arrogance mais elle était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que rien de bon ne pourrait en sortir. Elle ne pourrait certainement même pas toucher Harry avant qu'un membre de son _Cercle_ ne la mette KO. Ils l'observaient tous, gardant leur attention sur leur proie et, même s'ils tenaient négligemment leurs baguettes le long de leurs corps, elle savait qu'ils lui lanceraient une malédiction avant que son propre sort ne puisse toucher Potter.

Avec un soupir blessé et vaincue, elle lança sa baguette aux pieds d'Harry, le regardant l'observer avec un petit sourire fier et supérieur, comme s'il savait depuis le début que ça se passerait comme ça. Il y eut une vague de hoquets choqués alors que le mage noir s'approchait d'elle suffisamment pour qu'il puisse glisser ses doigts sur ses avant-bras recouverts par sa robe de sorcière.

\- Poudlard est maintenant sous ma direction, toute rébellion sera soldée par la mort sans sommation, dit-il les yeux ancrés dans les siens. Votre ancien professeur Colin Crivey sera maintenant votre directeur, obéissez-lui où les conséquences seront néfastes – _à moins que vous ne vouliez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances_.

La référence à Albus lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Elle eut envie de pleurer – comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant sept ans le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Était-ce ainsi qu'Albus s'était senti quand il avait vu Tom Riddle devenir Voldemort ?

\- Vous êtes prête, Minerva ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Dites adieu à ce château, professeur, parce que vous ne le reverrez plus jamais.

Et alors que la magie puissante et impérieuse du mage noir s'enroulait autour d'elle, elle laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé, perdant lamentablement la bataille qu'elle menait depuis des minutes pour ne pas exposer sa peine à ses élèves apeurés. C'était la fin – et elle regretterait _vraiment_ de ne pas avoir gardé une des pilules de cyanure de Zacharias, _juste au cas où._

 _._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _._

 _Angleterre, 19h50_

L'ongle de son pouce pincé entre ses dents, Harry faisait les cent pas dans son salon, pestant en silence contre les _sentiments_ qui l'empêchaient de faire ce qui lui semblait juste. Minerva était actuellement enfermée dans une cellule du Manoir Potter – la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps comme une petite fille effrayée. Il n'avait pas pu la tuer – il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre alors qu'elle paraissait plus faible qu'un nouveau-né. La guerre contre Voldemort, la révolution contre lui, pesaient lourd sur ses épaules et il savait… il savait qu'il aurait dû la tuer tout simplement mais il n'avait pas pu le faire parce qu'elle restait la femme qu'il avait toujours respectée – jusqu'à dernièrement.

\- Harry, calme-toi, lui demanda la voix douce de William, installé sur un de ses canapés.

\- Je peux pas, ragea-t-il en se tournant vers lui, sa magie fouettant l'air de contrariété. Je me sens mal à l'idée de la tuer. Pourquoi je me sens mal ? Je me suis jamais senti mal à l'idée de tuer des gens. J'aime ça, j'aime leur ôter la vie en les regardant droit dans les yeux. J'aime voir la peur dans leur regard. Alors pourquoi je me sens si mal à l'idée de la tuer sans…

\- Sans l'honorer ? intervint Hannibal en l'observant calmement.

Oui. Oui, c'était ça. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer comme un vulgaire ennemi. Elle _était son ennemie_ mais elle était bien plus que ça. Elle avait été son professeur, sa directrice de maison. Elle l'avait aidé – elle avait fait de son mieux pour qu'il ait une vie _normale_. Alors il ne pouvait pas simplement la tuer… il devait l'honorer – que sa mort ne soit pas vaine.

Il hocha la tête, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de Will. Il les vit échanger un regard lourd de sens avant que la main de l'empathe ne lui caresse gentiment les cheveux. C'était doux, tendre. Harry… Harry aimait beaucoup ça.

\- On a peut-être une solution pour ça, lui apprit Hannibal.

Et Harry ne savait pas ce qu'était leur _solution_ mais il était prêt à les écouter attentivement et à réfléchir à leur proposition parce qu'il… leur faisait _confiance_ , bizarrement. Et puis, il voulait _vraiment_ se débarrasser dignement de Minerva McGonagall. Parce qu'avec elle – avec sa mort – c'était tout un groupe qui s'écroulait. La résistance avait perdu sa tête ce soir et Harry se ferait un plaisir d'éliminer tous les parasites restants.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Will et à Hannibal, un sourire attendri se dessinant sur ses lèvres contre sa volonté. Ce soir, c'était une nouvelle ère qui commençait. Une ère où il serait le maître absolu, incontesté. Son pouvoir était déjà sans limite mais aujourd'hui, avec cette victoire – avec ses deux moldus à ses côtés – il se sentait pousser des ailes. Il se sentait invincible, indestructible. C'était grisant comme sensation, absolument génial.

Et il était sûr et certain que cela durerait encore de très longues années. En tout cas… il ferait tout pour, tant il aimait cette impression de surpuissance qui semblait faire bouillir son sang et faire battre son cœur. A moins que ce ne fût ces doigts dans ses cheveux qui embrouillaient son organe. Mais ça aurait été ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Fichtrement ridicule même.

.

* * *

.

(1) Déesse Galloise de la lune, de la moisson et de la fertilité.

(2) Professeur d'Étude des Runes de Poudlard.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, c'est **la FIN** ! Il reste **l'épilogue qui sera posté la semaine prochain, soit le 21/06** mais cette histoire est terminée ! \ o /

Enfin… **Ce tome est terminé** ! Parce que, pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant : " **Quelqu'un pour qui..." est une trilogie**. Normalement, le tome 2 était censé voir le jour sur internet en septembre mais comme le tome 3 n'est pas écrit et que la fin du 2 est vraiment… méchante, je préfère repousser sa sortie en janvier ou mars 2018.

 **Je sais… C'est long…** Je m'en excuse… Mais comme ça vous ne devriez pas attendre trop longtemps entre le tome 2 et le tome 3. J'ai décidé ça en sachant que **le tome 1 peut se lire tout seul**. La suite n'est **pas obligatoire** (seulement, on comprend mieux certaine chose parce qu'il y a des **flash-back** dans tous les chapitres pour expliquer certaines parties de la vie de nos héros).

 **Mais je ne vous abandonne pas complètement** ! En septembre ou octobre je posterai un **OS bonus sur Harry, Hannibal et Will** , qui montre une scène plutôt mignonne et **importante pour le développement de leur relation**. Je le posterai sans doute dans une histoire séparée ou en bonus sur celle-ci, je ne sais pas encore…

En tout cas, pour **plus d'informations** , **vous pouvez me poser des questions** , allez voir sur mon profil (il y a des infos sur mes histoires et surtout, je mettrais le résumé et le titre du tome 2 très prochainement), tout ça, tout ça…

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience sur ce chapitre et j'espère vous revoir nombreux sur le tome 2 et le tome 3 et sur l'OS bonus (et aussi sur l'épilogue ! xD** )

 **MERCI INFINIMENT** pour vos **reviews** , votre **présence hebdomadaire** !

 **Je vous aime les gens, merci d'avoir fait vivre cette histoire avec moi :)**

Et à bientôt !


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Je vous invite à aller les lire dans le prologue (parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ! xD) C'est cependant important de savoir dans quoi vous vous lancer ! Merci :)**

 **.**

 **RAR :**

 _Guest : Coucou ! Exactement, si Minerva est tombée, ce n'est pas le cas de la résistance, d'où le tome 2 ! Je pense que tu seras étonnée du troisième tome, mais j'espère que ça te plaira (déjà le tome 2 et ensuite le tome 3) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

 _ **.**_

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

 _._

 _Angleterre, mardi, 19h_

Le soleil s'était depuis peu caché derrière l'horizon, baignant le pays d'une douce lueur orangée qui jurait horriblement avec les nuages gris, presque noirs, qui se dessinaient dans le ciel juste au-dessus du Manoir Potter. Sûrement aurait-elle envahi la pièce si seulement les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés. Les torches avaient été allumées, baignant la salle à manger dans une douce lumière tamisée.

Installé au bout de la grande table, Harry regardait son Cercle, Abigail, Gabrielle, Teddy et Will – sa _famille_ – discuter joyeusement. C'était le premier dîner du dimanche – _le mardi_ soir – qu'ils faisaient et pour le moment tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Bon. Ça ne faisait qu'à peine dix minutes qu'ils s'étaient tous installés à la table mais Harry prenait ça pour un bon point. Personne ne s'était encore battu et aucune insulte n'avait fusé. Par Sa Sainte Mère merci parce qu'il aurait fait la peau du petit génie – les oreilles innocentes de Teddy n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre des _gros mots_.

Sourire aux lèvres, Harry écouta d'une oreille distraite Pansy plaisanter avec Blaise, Théo et Seamus alors que Dean parlait potion avec Neville à l'autre bout de la table. Il pouvait voir Abigail discuter avec Gabrielle et Fleur, parfaitement à l'aise entourée des deux sœurs Delacour. Près de lui, son fils discutait à voix basse avec Ron et Draco – son petit visage sérieux démontrant l'importance de la conversation qu'il entretenait avec ses deux oncles. Il était sûrement question d'une quelconque histoire qu'il avait inventée avec ses peluches, Teddy était toujours sérieux quand il racontait ses récits imaginaires.

Une main se glissa jusqu'à la sienne et Harry la laissa faire, son sourire s'agrandissant. Il se détourna de sa famille, regarda l'homme à côté de lui. Will lui rendit son sourire, la joie faisant briller ses yeux bleus. Harry le dévora des yeux, sans pouvoir faire autrement. C'était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

La résistance était à mal maintenant que Minerva était morte et que Molly était toujours enfermée dans son Manoir. Il avait la main mise sur le monde sorcier – tous acceptaient sa toute-puissante sans rechigner. Poudlard lui appartenait, Colin le dirigeait comme il le devait – _une main de fer dans un gantelet en velours_. Et même si le nombre d'élèves avait drastiquement baissé en quelques jours, heureusement ce n'était pas irréparable – rien que quelques visites de sa part ne pouvaient changer. Il avait réussi là où tous avant lui avaient échoué : Grindelwald, Voldemort. Il était le Maître.

Et il avait une famille, bien plus grande qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Elle était atypique mais il appréciait chacun de ses membres – certains comme des frères, des sœurs, d'autres comme des enfants. Et puis il y avait Will et Hannibal qui jouaient dans une toute autre catégorie. Un peu comme Ron, mais encore légèrement différent.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Hannibal entra comme un prince dans son château. Harry sentit son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement dans sa poitrine en le voyant. Il portait son costume bordeaux qui mettait délicieusement son corps en valeur. Harry avait envie de l'attraper par sa cravate grise pour le tirer jusqu'à lui, suffisamment près pour lui ravager la bouche. Mais le psychiatre n'apprécierait sûrement pas l'attention en public.

A bout de bras, il portait un immense plat en argent recouvert d'une cloche, les empêchant de voir de quoi il s'agissait. La plupart des conversations se stoppèrent à son approche et le silence déploya son aile sur la pièce quand il déposa le plateau au centre de la table. Ils retinrent tous leurs souffles jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal soulève la cloche. Un délicieux fumet s'éleva dans la pièce. Ça sentait si bon que Teddy laissa échapper un grognement d'impatience et Blaise essaya de cacher son rire derrière une toux forcée.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré.

\- Gigot d' _agneau_ à sa sauce forestière et ses pommes de terre rissolées à l'ail.

Un ventre gronda de famine et Hannibal eut un sourire de convenance avant d'attraper le couteau et d'entreprendre la difficile tâche de découper la viande. Harry observa le plat, le cœur en paix. Il savait que ce n'était pas de l'agneau – même si Minerva n'avait pas été si _loin_ de l'agneau pendant les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé dans une cellule des cachots du Manoir. Elle avait pleuré, beaucoup. Elle avait accepté son sort, beaucoup trop facilement. Mais Harry s'était senti libéré quand il lui avait assené le coup fatal, parce qu'il savait que sa mort ne serait pas vaine et qu'avec l'aide d'Hannibal, de Will et d'Abigail, il pourrait rendre honneur à la femme forte, indépendante et intrépide qu'elle avait été, _jadis_.

\- _Bon appétit_ , lança Hannibal, en français, lorsqu'il fut assis.

Tous lui répondirent, joyeux, et Harry se demanda si c'était ce qu'on ressentait lors d'un repas de Noël. Les seuls repas de fêtes qu'il connaissait en dehors des festins qu'il avait partagé à Poudlard avec ses camarades étaient ceux qu'ils avaient préparé pour les Dursley pendant des années – il n'avait jamais eu le droit de s'asseoir à leur table, seulement de les regarder manger tous les fabuleux mets qu'il avait pris des heures à cuisiner. Mais aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui, Hannibal leur avait préparé ce plat de son plein gré et ils le dégustaient, _tous ensemble_ , dans la bonne humeur. C'était fantastique.

Délicatement, il coupa un morceau de viande et le mena à sa bouche. Ses papilles explosèrent sous le goût divin de Minerva. C'était bizarre de savoir manger de l'humain mais ce n'était pas dégoûtant. Comme lui avait dit Hannibal, il savait les cuisiner – tout était succulent. Parfait. Il se demanda si tous les humains avaient le même goût ou si la peur donnait un fumet différent à la viande.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas à de l'agneau ! lança pensivement Teddy après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Harry leva un sourcil à son attention, attendant sa réaction alors que tous semblaient retenir leur souffle. Il les avait tous mis dans la confidence et si au début ils avaient tous plus ou moins rechigné à l'idée de manger Minerva, il leur avait expliqué que c'était pour lui rendre honneur et ils avaient fini par accepter. En regardant leurs visages, ils ne semblaient guère regretter de s'être laissés tenter. Il n'y avait que Teddy qui n'était pas au courant parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer que c'était une femme qu'il dégustait.

\- C'est parce que c'est une viande très spéciale, mon loup.

\- Hannibal a dit que c'était de l'agneau.

Il y avait une sorte d'accusation dans sa voix mais Hannibal se contenta de se pencher vers lui, petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Harry se laissa aller en arrière contre le nouveau cousin fabriquée cette après-midi par Abigail et qui, s'il avait bien compris, était fait à l'aide des cheveux gris de la vieille McGo.

\- C'est une sorte d'agneau, Teddy. Nous t'expliquerons cela quand tu seras plus grand, c'est trop compliqué pour les petits garçons comme toi.

\- Je suis grand ! protesta-t-il.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes ? demanda Will.

Teddy sembla réfléchir et Harry sourit quand il vit que tout le Cercle était accroché aux lèvres de son fils, attendant anxieusement une réponse.

\- C'est très bon, déclara-t-il finalement.

\- Merveilleux, conclut Hannibal en reprenant son repas.

A son tour, Harry attrapa une nouvelle bouchée et il savoura la viande qui parut fondre sur sa langue. C'était divin, vraiment. Lui qui avait constamment cuisiné pendant près de neuf ans pour les Dursley, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de plaisant à préparer des repas. Ça avait toujours été une corvée pour lui, une torture quand, affamé, il devait toucher des aliments savoureux sans avoir le droit d'y gouter.

Alors que toutes les conversations reprenaient progressivement au rythme des couverts, Harry se pencha vers Hannibal pour lui chuchoter un doux _merci_ à l'oreille. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de remercier qui que ce soit mais avec les deux moldus – comme avec Ron – cela semblait presque facile. Presque normal. Et ce n'était plus vraiment difficile de le dire – ce mot de cinq lettres qui lui arrachait la bouche auparavant.

Lorsqu'il se recula du psychiatre, il fit tomber accidentellement sa fourchette au sol et Hannibal se pencha pour attraper le couvert. Harry vit une enveloppe blanche glisser de l'intérieur de sa veste et il se baissa prestement pour l'attraper, intrigué. Il la tourna entre ses doigts, lut les quelques mots sur le devant – _Pour un ami…_

\- Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-il en tendant l'enveloppe à Hannibal.

Son ventre était noué d'un sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas mais quel que fût cette émotion nouvelle, elle fut apaisée par le sourire du psychiatre et de l'empathe qui vint presser gentiment son avant-bras.

\- Une lettre de prompt rétablissement.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant de qui il s'agissait. Hannibal et Will, en dehors des quelques sorciers du manoir, ne connaissaient personne ici. Alors cela devait certainement concerner un moldu. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua. Il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient gardé contact avec leurs anciens amis. Il croyait qu'ils les avaient tous tués avant de disparaître – ils avaient fait le ménage avant de se cacher dans le monde sorcier, à ses côtés.

\- A qui ?

\- Un ami de longue date, répondit Will avec un petit sourire.

Et comme ils ne semblaient pas avoir envie de donner plus de détails, Harry hocha simplement la tête, acceptant ces révélations à demi-mots, pour le moment. Mais après tout, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux pour s'avouer leurs secrets – ils avaient toute la vie pour apprendre à se faire suffisamment confiance. Pour apprendre à… s'aimer ?

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry était prêt à faire un effort parce qu'il sentait, au plus profond de lui-même, que ça valait le coup d'essayer. Plus que tout autre chose. Au pire, il pourrait toujours leur rendre hommage comme ils lui avaient appris à le faire – il n'était jamais trop tard pour faire demi-tour, surtout s'ils choisissaient de le trahir. Il ne pourrait pas être clément avec eux, pas alors qu'il les laissait le voir – _voir son vrai lui_. Il espérait pour leur bien – et pour le sien – qu'ils réaliseraient l'honneur qu'il leur faisait et qu'ils accepteraient son cadeau avec respect.

Mais après tout, Will et Hannibal étaient intelligents – plus intelligents que la moyenne – et ils comprendraient l'honneur qu'il leur accordait. Ils devaient certainement être suffisamment intelligents puisqu'ils avaient réussi à manipuler le FBI pendant de longues années. Et ils étaient tellement intéressants qu'il se refusait à croire qu'ils ne verraient pas l'égard qu'il leur faisait en leur montrant son véritable lui. Et puis, ils étaient si semblables, lui et Hannibal. Alors peut-être que s'il faisait un effort pour lui montrer sa vraie nature, Hannibal lui rendrait la faveur.

Harry sourit en finissant son assiette. C'était une perceptive plutôt intéressante, une de celles qui promettaient un avenir captivant – plus captivant qu'il ne l'aurait été s'il n'avait pas croisé la route de ces deux moldus hors du commun.

.

* * *

.

 **FIN !**

Alors voilà, c'est la fin… J'espère que ça vous a plu !Avez vous deviné qui était l'ami de longue date à qui était adressé la carte ? Cet ami, on le reverra dans le tome 2 !

Vous avez été géniaux, de A à Z, et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews quotidiennes, vous êtes… Waou ! J'espère vous voir aussi nombreux sur le tome 2 ainsi que le tome 3 !

Le OS bonus arrivera normalement en Septembre, sauf si je craque d'ici là… ET ! Et le titre et le résumé du tome 2 arrivera mercredi prochain sur mon profil. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'aller le voir parce que vous allez avoir envie de me tuer et ça serait pas très, très gentil !

En tout cas, un grand merci, vous allez me manquer !

Bonne journée les gens :)


End file.
